


An Encore Befitting of an Architect

by StellaLuna606



Series: The Chronicle of the Traveler [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apparently having memories from Amaurot makes a lot of things difficult for the WoL lol, F/M, I really wanted to save Emet so here we are, Just a self indulgent fic where I wanted my WoL to go and save her best boi from himself smh, Not everything is going to end well though rip, Sad with a Happy Ending, Survivor Guilt, a really REALLY long fic ♡, cuz i don't plan ahead whoops, eventual eden raid spoilers, i can't believe i'm writing this oml, like not being sus af, lots of feels, obvious spoilers for the ascians, okay so definitely role quest spoilers, shb role quest spoilers probably, some fluff tho, tags being updated as we go along!, there's going to be a second book at this rate :')
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 212,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaLuna606/pseuds/StellaLuna606
Summary: [ 5.3 + 5.4 and Ascian spoilers ahead! you've all been warned | updates every Sunday ♡ ]At the end of her decisive battle with the Emissary, Aestelle, the beloved Warrior of Light and Darkness both, found herself stricken with grief atop the Crystal Tower. She had won...but at what cost? She had killed her beloved in her ignorance and now she slew a friend who didn’t remember her until his final moments─and that’s to say nothing of the other three she had killed so long ago. Her tears wouldn’t stop as she clutched the crystals close to her chest, crying for forgiveness and silently wishing for anyone listening up there in the heavens to let her go back knowing all she knows now, to let her save her dearly beloved. To give her the chance to at least try to alter their fate.And much to her surprise, the heavens listened and answered her cries.(or that one fanfic where the WoL goes back in time to when she first met Emet-Selch while now in possession of a fair amount of her memories and goes on her own mission to save not only the First, but him as well)
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Elidibus & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: The Chronicle of the Traveler [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983209
Comments: 140
Kudos: 305
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV - Emet-Selch x WoL Recommendations





	1. Prologue

* * *

A bright light burst from atop the Crystal Tower, shimmering down all around as the star shower finally subsided and the mid-evening sky returned to as it should have always been. A pale cerulean blue mixed with lilacs as the clouds slowly rolled on by, bits of light glistening like ash rising up into the air only to fade just as all things ephemeral inevitably do. 

Standing beside G’raha Tia, Aestelle let her hand fall from the Exarch’s mage staff and looked to the large swirling cloud of mist where the first Warrior of Light originally stood. She had fought Elidibus, and she had won, but this victory was by far her most hollow─depressing even. Her memories of a time long gone haunted her as she took her first hesitant step towards where the Emissary should still be.

Once upon a time, they were friends. They regarded one another as such before she was ever on the Convocation actually. Hades had told her of a mission the Emissary was to be leaving on soon and she had all but ran through all of Amaurot to track him down, wanting desperately to help him aid the neighboring villages she called her home away from home. She was nothing more than an adventurer then. Just another one of the many that wandered their previously intact star. And it was then that their friendship began.

Her steps slowed as the mist began to lift and there sitting on his knees wasn’t the Warrior of Light’s image Elidibus had taken on. No, but rather the young white-robed and red-masked youth she remembers him returning to them all as after his separation from Zodiark. 

She can remember when they had first spoken to one another. He was still an adult of course, one older than herself, Hythlodaeus, and even Hades by a small margin. A very wise man who had listened to her request to let her accompany him to meet with their neighbors with a very stoic countenance. Though despite his seemingly cold and aloof nature, he was surprisingly nice, allowing her to go on his short journey and even asking for her to regale him with tales of her adventures upon her next return. It was an unlikely friendship and one Hades hadn’t approved of until much later on. One she still looks back upon with a smile. He taught her so much, gave her some of the best advice she has ever received, and was a true friend who never stopped looking out for her even after she left the Convocation. Elidibus was her friend... _was_.

Aestelle stopped just short of the youth, kneeling down to sit on her knees like he is. He kept his hands resting on top of his thighs, red-mask turned down to the crystalline flooring of the Emperor's Throne. G’raha stayed quiet from behind her as she materialized the Convocations crystals and gently placed them on the floor in the small space left between her and the Emissary. It was so quiet as the crystals clattered against the hard surface. Her heart felt so incredibly heavy in her chest as she watched Elidibus slowly lift his head just enough to look at the crystals.

Hythlodaeus had said he could not remember why it is he must fulfill his duty, and Elidibus himself had only confirmed her old friend’s words when it became clear he couldn’t so much as remember what it was he swore and to who. After all they’ve been through, this is the least she can do. Allow him this final chance to remember what it is he was fighting for. To remember all it is they lost. And to hopefully find peace and find it within himself to let go of his guilt and despair just as she prays Hades has.

Elidibus slowly reached out and grabbed the sky blue and deep green crystals, the former belonging to Lahabrea and the latter being Igeyorhm’s. “This…” He murmured as he brought the crystals up for him to see better. “Yes… I would become Him. I would save everyone. This I believed.” The white-robed youth paused for a moment while his grip on the crystals tightened. “Yet still they cried out, in rage and despair…”

The girl sitting opposite of him felt her breathing stagger as pain shot through her chest at hearing his wavering and somber tone. They were friends once and she’s sure if she could have remembered all she does now when she had first met him and Lahabrea way back when her life was much simpler in Eorzea, she would no doubt have searched for a way to somehow save them and the Convocation. Aestelle doesn’t know how she might have achieved something so absurd, but accomplishing the previously thought impossible is what she’s known for so she would have figured something out. Oh how she dreams of a timeline where she never killed a single one of them and they could have all found a different path to walk together. One without Hydaelyn and Zodiark, no talk of Rejoinings, only retaking their place as the stewards of now a multitude of stars and protecting the life their brethren had sacrificed themselves to create only for her cursed Mother to go and fracture. If only she had remembered sooner then maybe there could have been a future where they found happiness in this sundered world instead of them only finding their death at her hands.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as Elidibus lifted his gaze to her. “Divided─over the fate of the star. A rare occurrence, always fleeting.” His eyes traveled up to the sky above now, her gaze following his own while she struggles to prevent her tears from falling. “But not this time. Not this time…” He said softly.

Even as she looked up to the stars that began to peek out from beyond the clouds, Aestelle couldn’t hold back her silent tears. She _remembers_ all he says so vividly in her mind. The crystals he holds had shared with her their history and triggered her Echo into unlocking a myriad of her own memories from their time in Amaurot. More than anything these small crystals could have hoped to contain on their own.

“Reconciliation. Elidibus. I was needed.” He continued, his gaze falling to Lahabrea and Igeyorhm’s crystals he still holds while she stubbornly wipes at her tears. “I withdrew myself from Zodiark. For them…”

“My people. My brothers...My friends.”

When his voice cracked, Aestelle swears she felt her heart truly break within her chest as a tear slipped from his mask only to float up into the sky just like his very life essence does, the light shimmering before fading altogether. Was this what Hydaelyn wanted from the beginning? To use her against Zodiark’s devout followers without ever telling her _champion_ just who it was she was fighting? _Why_ she was fighting? Her Mother had fitted her with ignorance as her sword and shield and bid her to slay the Ascians, commanding her to cast out the darkness once and for all and she listened because that’s how every hero's tale goes, isn’t it? 

The hero receives some divine calling and a war between good and evil, light and dark, always opposites, breaks out. But the hero is without a doubt in the right. The deity who bestowed upon them the power to mete divine judgment always wants to save the world, to bring salvation so that they may all know peace. But Hydaelyn was not born out of the prayers of those wanting to simply protect their star and so the Great Sundering came to pass. It was never truly about protecting Amaurot and the life on their star, rather she was brought into existence to keep Zodiark in check. Though she herself, who had no one to act as her counterbalance, deemed Him to be a blight on their star and thus did she strike him down to fulfill her duty, fragmenting not only him but the very star He had protected albeit at a great cost.

And now Aestelle knows this very _goddess_ who wrought nothing but devastation to her home has used her as a tool to finish off what She had started eons ago.

Elidibus caved in on himself some as he held Lahabrea and Igeyorhm’s crystals up to his face, his light blue essence only growing in its blinding light all around him as his time to officially leave her draws ever nearer. “Stay strong. Keep the faith. At duty’s end, we will meet again. We will.” His voice cracked once more and Aestelle struggled to keep silent, her body slowly beginning to shake with the force of her choked sobs. “We will.”

When he looked up to her once more, her pearl white eyes widened ever so slightly before she was forced to look away. He was glowing brighter than the sun ever could. He had always been a beacon for her to look to when she was lost on what to do, on where to go, on who to help. He was her close friend. He was... 

“The rains have ceased, and we have been graced with another beautiful day. But you are not here to see it.”

Aestelle didn’t see when his very being shattered into a bright burst of light, but she _heard_ it, her gaze rising to the sky once more to watch as he leaves her behind just as Hades had. And just like that the last of the Unsundered were defeated, cast into oblivion never to come back and cause another problem for Hydaelyn. She has won. The Ascians who remain cannot fulfill their duties without at least one of the Unsundered and so the threat of their immortal enemies has more or less been eradicated.

She reaches out for the crystals Elidibus had left behind, her tears falling in full force now as she grabs them all and gathers them up in her arms, hugging them as she cries. They were her friends, her family.

Altima who had spent countless nights with her teaching new incantations she could use out on her adventures. Deudalaphon who had been the first to truly befriend her, going out of her way to see their newest member was adjusting well to her role. Halmarut who had given her a new small journal to keep as a diary and sketchbook both, a set of useful notes on all manner of plant life detailed in the very back of its pages as his gift to her. Fandaniel who had kept her up to date on all the latest news and gossip within Amaurot, never leaving out the juiciest of details so she would always feel included no matter how long she was away. Pashtarot who would happily tell her anything and everything he could on ancient civilizations that she intended to go explore the ruins of even if it meant spending hours of his own free time scouring tomes. Loghrif and Mitron who looked after her much like how a mother and father would, never failing to ask how her latest exploits went when she would return with gifts from distant lands for them all. Emmerololth who had consoled her a number of times when the pressure of being Azem would get to be too much to bear, the older woman knowing just what to say to brighten her right back up.

Nabriales who, though he might have been far too arrogant for his own good, always found the time to check in on her and all but demand she bring him back something more amazing than the last when she next leaves on an adventure. His own way of caring for her she soon discovered.

Lahabrea and Igeyorhm who would often drag her into their disputes, the two debating over creation magicks and concepts and even sometimes over something as trivial as what beverage went best with which meal, the two never failing to make her laugh when they all needed a break from their duties every now and again.

Elidibus who kept her secrets and listened to her when she couldn’t turn to anyone else, offering advice and even a place in his sanctuary for her to call her own.

Emet-Selch, her beloved Hades who had promised to always remain by her side and kept true to his word even when she couldn’t remember him or his promise.

All are gone and only she can remember them now. Her and her alone.

Aestelle cried harder, the crystals beginning to glow in her arms though she didn’t notice as she kept her eyes shut tightly, trying to come to terms with all she had done and ultimately failing. “I’m so sorry.” She whimpered between her choked sobs. “I didn’t know… If I knew, I wouldn’t have, I wouldn’t have done as She said. I’m sorry─I know it’s too late to apologize,” her voice cracked as she squeezed her eyes shut even harder, “but please forgive me for not being able to save us all. _Please_.”

It was too much to bear; the knowledge that she had killed all those she had once called her dearest friends, her family, one of which her lover. In her ignorance she struck them down and now it’s too late to search for an alternate course. The path was never hers to decide. Hydaelyn used her ignorance of their past to Her advantage, wielding this young girl how She saw fit and Aestelle was none the wiser as she blindly followed the primal's words. This was no divine judgment she had cast, no righteous acts done with the denizens of this star and all of life in mind. It was as simple as Hydaelyn wanted to ensure Zodiark would remain dead and so she told her _champion_ to go and kill his followers. If she truly cared about the life of these humans, she never would have brought about the Great Sundering to begin with. She risked the lives of everyone so that she could forever remain on top and Aestelle felt sick knowing this, this _primal_ had used her.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, _I’m sorry._ ” The ice blue-haired girl murmured to herself over and over again as if the crystals, as if _her friends_ could hear her and accept her apology. “I wish I could have saved you.” She choked out. “And I’m sorry to you most of all, my beloved Hades. I’m so, _so_ sorry.”

The glow of the crystals only continued to grow the more she cried and apologized, her deepest wish, though unsaid, reaching the heavens without her knowledge. G’raha Tia could only watch as she desperately held onto their memories, their hopes and dreams, their agony and despair, and cried out for their forgiveness in not being the hero they most of all needed her to be. If she could have just saved Hades, then maybe at the very least he could have found happiness again with her by his side…

When the crystals glowed their brightest, a sudden light burst from her arms and everything felt weightless. Aestelle quickly opened her eyes and found she was encased in a white void. She was no longer atop the Crystal Tower, her consciousness separate from her physical form entirely as her very soul floats in this empty space, drifting along on some unseeable current.

“ _Where am I?_ ” She thought to herself. Though there is no response from the light. There’s not a single sound to be heard. There’s nothing but her in this space between all of creation and time and the very laws of existence. There are only her thoughts and memories to keep her company.

Time is lost in this place of nothingness, her consciousness having given up on making sense of the light a long time ago now. How long has she been here? A few seconds or has it been years already? The white void does not respond and so she returns to sifting through her memories like she would a large folder filled with papers upon papers just waiting to be uncovered and read. Her Echo had revealed much to her only a few days prior to her battle with Elidibus and there were tons of memories to look back on. Is this what Hades would do when he slept between his mortal lives? Just relive his memories of a time long gone..? She can’t help but wonder if he ever remembered her and their time together or if it hurt too much to think back on all they used to be.

All too suddenly she was thrust out of her memories, spit from the merciless embrace of eternity and found herself standing before the Crystal Tower, the late evening sun falling below the horizon of the Crystarium. She stopped walking immediately and glanced around with knitted brows, a stray tear slipping down her cheek as she tries to make sense of it all.

She had just witnessed Elidibus’ fall from grace at her hands. She had saved the First, saved them from the Light and prevented the Eighth Umbral Calamity, playing her role as the Warrior of Darkness to perfection. Her performance was at its end and there was only the encore to see her friends safely back home to the Source left for her so why is she standing down in the Exedra before the Crystal Tower? And why are only some of her friends standing on either side of her─ _why is Ryne’s hair blonde again_?

Just what has happened..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all happened because I couldn't stop thinking about how upsetting it is we had to kill Hades and Elidibus both (granted it had to be done under the circumstances I'm just butthurt because I really liked these two lol). So, as a fangirl with an overly imaginative mind is doubtlessly expected to do, I took it upon myself to write a fanfic this fandom very much doesn't need and yet here it is! 
> 
> This is very much tied to my oneshots "The Time before the End" so if you want some insight as to what I imagine things being like in the past for these characters then by all means take a peek at those little ficlets! Aestelle won't remember everything in them, of course, but she'll reference them every now and again and Hades might as well so for anyone who does read those, it'll be like little easter eggs I guess ^^ (and Elidibus has some rly cute oneshots and so do Laha and Iggy and just ;-; I love the Ascians too much lul)


	2. Somber Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Aestelle's journey begins anew, though this time she finds herself at a loss on how best to proceed. Where does she even begin looking for the answers she so desperately seeks?

* * *

Her steps slowed as Alphinaud said something about the Crystarium still looking to be perfectly fine. Aestelle glanced between her friends from where she lagged behind just a few paces more. This is...she remembers this. Right after they had returned from Il Mheg with Urianger now officially added back to their small party and just before they decided next they should go to Rak’tika to seek out Y’shtola. But this isn’t like the memories she was reliving in that abyss of light that had consumed her. Much more, _real_. Not a memory but rather real life. How can that be? She had killed Elidibus. She had won albeit regrettably. Her performance on the First had come to its climactic finale so how is it she now finds herself seemingly back in time?

Wiping at the stray tear that slipped down her cheek, Aestelle pinched her wrist and hissed under her breath. That hurt. Quite a bit actually and yet she did it a second time just to make sure. Nope, she is definitely not dreaming in that void anymore meaning this is very much real. Real...so does that mean she’s gone back in time somehow?

Her friends didn’t take any mind to her usual quietness as they spoke happily about how well things seem to be fairing here in the Crystarium. For Aestelle, however, her thoughts were racing a mile a minute and she couldn’t be bothered to try and follow their conversation. How is it she’s gone back in time and why to at this point specifically? She had won, she _won_ so why force her to fight this cruel fate for a second time? Unless...unless the heavens have granted her a second chance to alter the course of their story. 

She could feel her hands shaking as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes yet again. Quickly, she wiped away the wetness and then held her hands tightly just in front of her stomach. Why would the heavens grant her wish when she so fervently believes she doesn’t deserve it? She killed all she held close to her heart once so long ago and this small measure of kindness to at least try and save the one person she had called her beloved seems far above her and her blood-stained hands. This kindness is not something she deserves. Though maybe it’s not for her at all. 

Hades had suffered far more than she. He had spent millennia wandering this fractured existence with only his memories to haunt him, Elidibus and Lahabrea doing their own things to further their cause separate from him and even they lost just what made them over the countless years that passed them by. She had left him to this lonely fate and destiny had been merciful enough to fracture her soul, making it so she couldn’t remember anything until most recently. _He_ is the one deserving of a kinder fate. And so, regardless of what happens to her, she will find a way to save Hades from Zodiark's grasp and still halt the Eighth Umbral Calamity. There’s no telling how she’ll do it, but she’ll figure something out. She always has. 

“You certainly took your time. I had half resolved to complete the task myself.”

Her friends turned around at his voice, Aestelle’s eyes widening slightly as she just stared on at the stairs leading up to the entrance of the Crystal Tower. Truly, she had gone back in time...hadn’t she? But knowing all she knows now, in possession of the knowledge pertaining to their history, to her relationships, to their future, how can she face him? It feels as though a knife stabs through her heart as she forces herself to turn and look at the man she had once called her lover, her eyes absolutely stinging with tears that she tried desperately to blink away.

Hades stood there in his arrogant and nonchalant manner just as he did when he first made himself known to her and her friends. Nothing about him was different. His eyes that same pale golden hue that reminded her of the moon, chiseled features that shadows easily defined, a tall stature and masculine yet lean body hidden under the layers of his emperor’s regalia. This is exactly how she remembers him from the day they first met in this lifetime of hers. 

“And you are?” Alisaie’s voice trailed off as she looked to the man with knitted brows. 

Aestelle didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at such a question. None of them know who he is meaning she is the only one who has somehow managed to find herself in this past. The only one to know what their future holds and of their beloved Mother’s true nature. When Hades had said that knowledge is a burden, she hadn’t quite understood what he meant until just now. Truly this knowledge is a heavy weight on her shoulders and heart both and she’s only just received it…

Urianger held his hand out in front of the young elezen girl. “Were one to study the annals of Garlean history, one would find yonder visage on many a page.” He said with a scrutinizing gaze that bordered on glare. “Though by rights its youth should long since have faded.”

Hades’ smile turned upwards just a little more at that while he shrugged. “Well, well, we have a historian in our midst. That spares me a lengthy explanation.” He said with his characteristic nonchalance, his eyes flicking from one of her friends to the next before focusing on her alone. “I am Solus zos Galvus, founding father of the Garlean Empire. And, under various guises, the architect of myriad other imperially inclined nations.” 

“Architect…” She murmured under her breath. Had he intended to use his title here? Was it even a conscious nod to his role on the Convocation or simply another word he was fond of using nowadays? 

“As for my true identity…” He continued with that self-same smug smirk she had grown more accustomed to seeing him wear in this lifetime than she can remember him ever flashing back when they lived together in Amaurot. Lifting his hand, he brought it down over his face and there his blood-red glyph appeared as he bowed with one hand placed over his chest and his other arm resting on the small of his back. “I am Emet-Selch. Ascian.”

Everyone around her immediately went on edge while she just stood there, chalk still with her gaze unwavering. He’s truly here. Or rather she should be thinking that it’s _her_ who is here back in time and she cannot believe it one bit. So many things she wishes she could say to him in this single moment, to apologize for, to explain, nothing she can say in the company of her friends and not without first assuring him of who she really is.

“Gaius spoke of you! A native of the Source…” Alisaie spoke up once more from beside Aestelle.

Thancred immediately reached up and placed a hand on the hilt of his gunblade, Ryne shifting to stand behind him just a little more. “Equal in rank to Lahabrea. And you came all this way just to introduce yourself to us?”

Hades’ smile turned into one she almost would have mistaken to be genuine as he turned and lifted his arms up to the darkening evening sky. “Behold the sky, restored to its former glory!” He said theatrically. “Have you ever seen a more affecting spectacle? Ohhh, it is truly, deeply…” His arms fell lifelessly to his sides as he hunched, gaze downturned to the stone ground of the Exedra. “...Infuriating. Do you have any idea how much you have delayed the Rejoining?”

Aestelle consciously dug her nails into the backs of her hands as she held them firmly against the tops of her thighs, trying to keep her inner turmoil from showing too much while Hades continues. “Following the Flood, the First had been listing ever further towards the Light─towards stasis. The end was in sight!” She flinched at his spiteful tone. “Enter man and his indomitable spirit. _He_ would haul the world back from the brink! And adding his lumpen weight to the power of growth, he duly tipped the scales, if only by a fraction. Yet a fraction was enough to spoil the perfect imbalance needed to bring about a Rejoining!” His gaze grew impossibly colder as his eyes settled on her petite frame. “Had mankind continued to live in idleness under Vauthry’s rule, all the conditions would have been met… But _you_ had to come and ruin it all!”

For a moment, the young girl didn’t know what hurt more; remembering how they used to be from before the Great Sundering or how absolutely loathing his countenance towards her is as he points an accusing finger directly at her chest with a sneer. “Thanks to your meddling, Light’s supremacy is in doubt, and our painstakingly laid plans are in tatters!”

Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, a fleeting moment of confusion flashing across Hades’ face as Aestelle struggled to keep her composure. She has never been good with anyone getting upset with her. Even before the fall she was terrible at handling being reprimanded regardless of how gentle the person was being with her. And to have Hades of all people being so angry with her, it hurts more than anything she could have imagined. 

He doesn’t know who she is…

“Well, I should begin by thanking you for confirming Urianger’s theories on the inner workings of the Calamity. He will be most pleased.” Thancred said with a bite of sarcasm, his glare only harshening as he crosses his arms over his broad chest. “As for what happens next, might I suggest you admit defeat and walk away?”

Crickets chirped in the distance while Hades’ face returned to its neutral albeit tired expression. “Happy to let me go, are you? Because the murderous glint in your eye suggests otherwise. Indeed, it is enough to make me think better of confronting you alone.” He said with an amused lilt before dropping the act altogether and growing serious once more. “Look, it did cross my mind to simply side with Vauthry and kill you all. But that’s no different from what Lahabrea did.” Aestelle dug her nails harder into the backs of her hands to the point she was sure she was breaking skin as his cold eyes fixated on her. “And we all know how well that ended for him.” He paused, taking a few steps closer towards her so that they were no more than five fulms apart. “And so, while it is liable to be troublesome, I have settled upon a different approach…” And when he suddenly flashed her a forced smile, Aestelle wanted nothing more than to run away. “Cooperation!”

She can’t handle this. Yes, she cried out _desperately_ to have this second chance and save her beloved Hades, but now that she’s here, she can’t take seeing him like this. They were all so great once. Forget about their mastery over creation magicks or the longevity of their lives, she remembers him for _him_ ; how he had opened up to her over the many years him, her, and Hythlodaeus had spent strengthening their friendship together. How he had smiled with such genuine warmth when he would look upon her after she would return from another adventure. How he could turn her worst days into some of her fondest memories with something as simple as offering her a hug that he had vehemently insisted he hated and only did out of necessity but they both knew he didn’t truly mind. The days when Amaurot was their home are long gone and as much as she misses them, she doesn’t want to somehow reverse the hands of time and return to those halcyon days. But if she could somehow return to how _they_ used to be, she would in a heartbeat because seeing him regard her with such cold skepticism and even hatred hurts more than any wound she has suffered before.

“I will not raise a hand to hinder your hunt for the Lightwardens.” Hades continued, brows twitching somewhat as he doubtlessly notices the pain she’s trying to mask from her expression. “If you desire it, I will even lend you my knowledge and strength.”

“Since time immemorial, you and yours have labored to rejoin the thirteen shards, at the cost of countless lives. Do you expect us to believe that your objective has suddenly changed?” Alphinaud asked incredulously.

Hades shifted his gaze to the young elezen. “Nay, our objective is the same as it ever was─though I daresay you do not know our motive. A war waged without knowledge of the enemy is no war─it is mere bloodletting. Just once...might we not seek to find common ground?” The Ascian asked, no hint of sarcasm or deceit to find in his voice.

“For good or ill, I am immortal. Provided I have the inclination, I can always begin anew. Scheme and conspire to my heart’s content.” He said with a wry smile, redirecting his focus to her once more. “But this time, I thought that I might instead try to see eye to eye. To understand what drives the hero of the Source. To determine if our goals are truly incompatible. So come,” he paused as he shrugged, “shed your preconceptions. See beyond the unscrupulous villains you take us for.” And again Hades’ smile fell as he looked down at her in earnest. “When all is said and done, we may find ourselves pleasantly surprised. The proud discoverers of a path of cooperation rather than opposition. Think of it.”

And think of it she had for _weeks_ ─a couple months even. From the moment he revealed himself to them, she had truly hoped to find some sort of common ground with the man before her. No memories of her past life in Amaurot were needed for her to just have this gut feeling that told her this Ascian by the name of Emet-Selch was not her true enemy, that there may yet be an alternate path for them to walk down together where no more death need come to pass. It could be a new start for the both of them when a newfound alliance would be formed and the truth of the world and all that was lost could finally come to light. The Rejoining could not and will not happen, but must it truly be stopped at the cost of Hades’ life..?

Aestelle’s pearl white eyes widened when Urianger launched a card right for Hades’, his glamour fading into a cloud of inky black and deep purple just like that. “Thou hast delivered thy proposal, and we would not dismiss it outright.” The elezen man said with a scowl. “If I may offer thee counsel, however: to make thy case via an illusion reflecteth poorly upon thy sincerity.”

She turned around before he had even spoke. Hades stood there and looked on at her with an unreadable expression, small wry smile dancing across his lips. “My apologies.” He said, her friends only then turning around to look at him as well. “You will forgive me if I am not entirely at ease in the presence of a famed Ascian-slayer. I felt it only prudent to take precautions. Nonetheless, your counsel is duly noted.”

Not saying a word, she could only watch as Hades’ spared her one last look before turning around, one he never spared her before. “I take my leave, friends. Rest assured, we shall meet again soon.” He said, walking away from them a few steps before his teleportation magicks whirled and the inky black and purple portal into the rift opened up before him. In seconds he was gone, the portal disappearing right along with him.

Alisaie crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. “Well, that was unexpected. Just what was he trying to do here?”

Alphinaud mirrored his twin's stance, crossing his arms over his chest as well. “Most probably looking to throw us off our course. To ever consider an Ascian an _ally_ ,” he sighed, “how absurd.”

“You’re awfully quiet...are you alright, Aestelle?” Ryne asked softly, everyone immediately turning to look to their beloved Warrior of Light.

Slowly, Aestelle nodded as she offered the young girl a warm but obviously forced smile. “I’m fine. Just, tired is all. We haven't had much time to rest since I took care of Titania so I think I’ll retire to my chambers first before speaking with the Exarch. If you all would excuse me.”

“Aestelle-” Thancred called out to her as she started off for the Pendants only to be stopped by Urianger as he raised his hand. “Nay, friend, let her regain her strength for the trials ahead will be most difficult. Our dearest friend hast earned her moment of respite. Let us retire for the night as well. The Exarch can be apprised of our travails come the morning.” The elezen man said thoughtfully. “Thine worries can also wait to be given voice for a time when we art all willing to listen.”

The white-haired hyur clicked his tongue in annoyance but ultimately listened. Aestelle offered them all one last smile before continuing towards the Pendants, this time without interruption.

With each step she took, Aestelle felt less and less sure of what is truly happening. There’s no doubt in her mind after seeing that encounter for a second time now she has successfully gone backwards in her timeline. But how? And more importantly, _why_? She has cried over the loss of friends before and desperately begged for the hands of time to be brought back just enough to alter fate and protect those who she had grown to love with all her heart, but her cries were never answered. Not then. So why now? She doesn’t understand, and maybe it isn’t for her to ever understand. Fate or whatever decided to give her this chance has given it to her so she shouldn’t take it for granted. There’s no telling if maybe she’ll wake up as if this was all some cruel, twisted dream, or if she’ll still end up failing in the end and Hades’ death by her hands is simply a fixed point in time that she just cannot alter despite trying her damndest to. 

If the whole debacle with Alexander taught her one thing, it’s that time is ever-changing and also a very fickle thing that is impossible to truly master. And now it falls to her to somehow take on his wings of time and try to change the fate of her beloved...what an impossible task she’s set for herself.

The Manager of Suites smiled as she offered him a small smile of her own, walking past and straight for her room. “Have a goodnight Mistress Tidecaller. And welcome home.”

With a nod as her response, she didn’t falter in her steps that led her further and further down the hall. Welcome home… The more she remembers her past and learns of the true nature of the world, the less she feels like she has any single place to call her home. It was much the same before the Final Days too; no one place being hers, that is until she met Hythlodaeus and Hades and later Elidibus who cemented her roots in Amaurot. _They_ made that beautiful city her home, so of course she has no home in this fractured life. They’re not here, not really, so what home is there to be found?

Aestelle exhaled a shaky sigh as she opened the double doors to her room and slipped on in, locking them behind her. She glanced around the large room and fixated her eyes on the sandwiches sitting in a small picnic basket for her on the dining table. The Exarch had saw fit to give this to her, she remembers. But unlike before she has no appetite, picking up the card and smiling bitterly to herself, placing it back down onto the table.

“From the Exarch, is it?” Ardbert asked as he appeared in front of her, his form having a distinct glow that separates him from the living. “With that mirror of his, he can watch your every move, you know. He’ll probably think you’re talking to yourself.”

Taking a seat on the closer of the two stools, Aestelle tried to stop her hands from shaking, her eyes staring down at them as she remained quiet. It was obvious to tell she was anything but fine and even Ardbert couldn’t simply ignore her current state. “You doing alright? I know your time in Il Mheg wasn’t exactly the most relaxing, but you look like you’ve just seen a ghost. Actually, you’ve seemed off since that Ascian showed up out there in the Exedra.” The brunette said thoughtfully. “Emet-Selch already gotten to you, has he?”

She shook her head, long ice blue hair swaying with the motion. “No...I mean, maybe?” Her eyes squeezed shut as she struggled to make sense of her current situation. “Ardbert, you aren’t going to believe me when I tell you what’s going on.” She then sighed, glancing up to the ghostly man standing in front of her with a concerned glint in his eyes.

And so she set off explaining everything─not leaving out even the smallest of details of what’s to come from here all the way to her inevitable victory over Elidibus. She recounts her history with the Convocation, of the crystals Hades, Lahabrea, and Elidibus had made following the Great Sundering, tells him about how just like him during his own time, she won. She did all that was asked of her and came out victorious only to somehow get thrown back right into the middle of her journey here on the First.

She had won, and now she's back where she started.

It was easy to see that he didn’t believe any of what she said just as she knew he wouldn’t. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and looked down at her with furrowed brows. “You expect me to believe something as crazy as that?” The brunette scoffed. “By all rights I may be dead, but I am no bloody fool.”

Aestelle squeezed her hands over her knees. “No, Ardbert _listen_ ,” she tried again, “I’m telling you the truth! After all of that, I killed Elidibus only to somehow end up back here when we first met Hades- I mean Emet-Selch...oh never mind. It doesn’t matter if I call him Hades with you.” She said with a dejected laugh at remembering all the times she stumbled over calling him by his real name when speaking with the Convocation. “I swear on my life this is the truth.”

His eyes narrowed slightly, clearly still skeptical of her. “So you mean to tell me that you won, actually _won_ only to get lost in your grief and guilt in the end and the damn heavens answered your cries for a second chance?” He asked with an added shake of his head. “Forgive me if I don’t immediately believe something as absurd as that.”

“I know it’s crazy, and I don’t think even I believe it. But I know it’s true.” Her voice grew softer as she looked down to her hands once more. “I killed my friends, Ardbert. Lahabrea, Igeyorhm, Nabriales, Elidibus...I _killed_ them. And I killed the one man I had promised to never leave his side all because I couldn’t remember him.” Aestelle closed her eyes to try and keep herself from shedding any more tears. “Even if I hadn’t come back in time, there was no way I could continue on being the Warrior of Light everyone admired me for being. I have so much blood on my hands and it was done in service to a _primal_. I killed my friends.” Her voice cracked. “I killed the man I loved… And now, now I have to try and save him. I have to.” She said, looking up to her friend once more with a pained expression. “I can’t allow for this cruel fate to play out for a second time. I won’t let it.”

“So you would throw away your victory of saving not one but two whole worlds because of your love for a man who doesn’t even remember you?” Ardbert asked with a stony look.

Without hesitating, she nodded. “I _did_. I’m telling the truth, Ardbert. I don’t know how I’ve done it or who answered my prayers, but I’ve come back in time and I need to find a way to save him. I won’t abandon him for a second time. Not again.” Aestelle said with a somber smile. “I want to at least try. I’m already here, aren’t I? Might as well give it a go and see if I can yet fulfill my duty as Azem.”

A beat of silence passed before Ardbert was exhaling a soft sigh under his breath. “What duty did this Traveler role entail, anyway?” He asked, slight frown still evident on his lips.

Aestelle smiled sadly, her eyes looking out the open window to the shimmering stars strewn about the sunless sea of the night sky. “Shepherd to the stars in the dark.” She repeated Hades’ own words that he had secretly imbued into the crystal he made for herself. “It was my duty to see our star to a brighter tomorrow. I was tasked with exploring the world outside of Amaurot, my home, and to learn about the people living in lands both near and far. I would aid those in need and bring back reports and relics and knowledge for the Convocation before leaving on countless more adventures. It was my duty to protect our star and snuff out any potential threats that would see harm come to it.”

“And your newfound goal is to pick up right where you left off even though that Convocation isn’t a thing anymore?”

“I do. Knowing all I know now, how could I not return to my position? Regardless of what I’m called, Warrior of Light or Darkness or the cursed Champion of Hydaelyn, I have my duty to not only my long lost home but to my friends in the here and now. I have to protect everyone and make up for my past failures.”

Ardbert shook his head slightly. “Then what does saving Emet-Selch have to do with anything? He’s one of the three Unsundered. You already killed Lahabrea, so that means Emet-Selch is next. Even if you two have a history together, you still have a job to do.”

She frowned at that. “No. I will not kill him a second time. There must be a second path for us to take. Why else would I have had my wish granted?”

“Hell if I know.” He scoffed. “And what are you going to do should he refuse to listen and tries to kill you and yours again? Then what?”

Aestelle glanced off to the side. “Then I have no choice but to put an end to his story for a second time…” She murmured. “But at least this time I can say I tried to save him. I have much and more I want to say to him, for him to know before it comes to that. I have plenty of things I left unsaid from before the Great Sundering and I’m going to make sure he and Elidibus listen to me whether they want to or not.”

Uncrossing his arms from over his chest, Ardbert sighed. “You seem to have your mind made up so who am I to stop you? You’re the one with a body, after all.” He then scoffed. “I still don’t fully believe you’ve somehow gone back in time, but hey, our lives are filled with things that are just too crazy to explain so I can’t say I’m all that surprised at this point.”

She couldn’t help but laugh a little, her heart warming ever so slightly. “Our lives are at least interesting and entertaining.” The young girl agreed. “Never a dull moment.”

“Go ahead and catch some rest while you can. If you really did just come from fighting your most challenging battle yet, you need some good sleep.” Ardbert said, walking off towards the window to gaze out to the night sky. “Just do me a favor and don’t go getting yourself killed. If that Emet-Selch character and you really were lovers way back in the day, then he wouldn’t want you to die for him. I’d bet money on that.”

Standing up, Aestelle stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. “I have no intention of making some noble sacrifice so rest assured I won’t be leaving you to wander aimlessly anytime soon.” She said with a much more genuine smile than before, a small weight being lifted from her shoulders knowing she at least has him to fall back on once more. “Goodnight Ardbert.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me happily writing in future angsty feely things because I'm a terrible person and want ShB to be somehow even more heartwrenching lol On the bright side Ardbert's back! :D precious ghosty boi in all his former glory >:3


	3. Unlikely Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say Hades is terrible at making friends is an understatement and Aestelle doesn't know what she's going to do with him once all is said and done.

* * *

Stopping just short of the doors leading into the Ocular, Aestelle exhaled a shaky sigh. When she awoke this morning to find she was still very much here in the past, she didn’t know whether to be relieved or upset. The reality that she can fail yet again is so very real still and where she could say before she had no choice but to do the things she did, now that she’s in possession of a portion of her memories, she can’t use her ignorance as her defense and excuse should she have to kill Hades a second time. It’s daunting. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she failed him yet again…

But, she needs to believe in herself just as he always had. Even if he doesn't remember her yet, she can still remember all of the encouraging things him and Hythlodaeus would tell her whenever she grew unsure of herself. Though those words may have been said so long in the past and under very different circumstances, she will still use them as her strength. She has no one else she can rely on now that her goal isn’t the same as her friends and she needs to look to her memories to help her take the next step forward. Hades had entrusted her with their fate...and if he believed in her even after the Great Sundering, then she has to at least try to prove him right in placing his faith in her.

Taking another step forward, the doors to the Ocular opened on their own and her friends glanced over their shoulders towards her. “Ah, there you are.” Alisaie said with an awkward smile that fell into an annoyed frown when she glanced back towards the front of the room. “You’re just in time to welcome our guest…”

Looking past Thancred and Urianger, Aestelle took a few more steps to stand between the two men as Hades turned and looked at her with a small smile, one she couldn’t help but smile softly back at. Even if he has changed over the years due to the passing of time and Zodiark’s own tempering, she can still see so much of all he used to be deep within him. Part of her hopes he’ll look upon her much the same way she does him when he realizes who she really is. Maybe if he can forgive her for leaving him alone all this time, they might be able to at least return to how they used to be.

Looking from her to her comrades who regard him with nothing but cold skepticism, Hades sighed and shook his head with an added hand on his hip. “Please. Did I not explicitly tell you that we would be meeting again soon?” He asked to the others. “Lest you forget, I made you a promise. I have no intention of meddling with your mission. I come only to observe.” Though when Emet smirks to himself and steals a glance back towards G’raha, she resists the urge to shake her head. “Your Exarch friend in particular has piqued my curiosity. Summoning you all like that. Most impressive.”

He’s doing a terrible job at winning any one of them over. What is she going to do with him if she succeeds in finding a way to save him from his fate? She can’t very well allow him to return to the Convocation so in theory he would become her companion and trusted ally, and hopefully an ally to the Scions as well. But seeing how he’s already souring his first real impressions with them all, well, she’s going to have her work cut out for her if they see the days past their time in his phantom Amaurot.

“You honestly expect us to believe you’ve come only to observe? Or that you might deign to lift a finger to aid our cause if called upon?” Thancred asked, arms crossed over his broad chest while Ryne stands more or less behind him, clearly wary of the Ascian before them. “Even if there were there a sliver of truth in your words, I would never accept your help. Not in my darkest hour─not after all the suffering your kind has wrought.”

Hades raised his hand in a shrug while a wry smile tugged on his lips. “So petty. I meant what I said and I said what I meant.” He said to the white-haired hyur before focusing his eyes on her once more. “Wage your war against the sin eaters. Put each and every Lightwarden to the sword. Prove yourselves heroes brave and true, and I will be glad to embrace you as allies.” His expression grew a tad more serious as his shoulders tensed under his clothes. “Allies worthy of bearing the burden of truth. Surely such a partnership would be preferable to yet another round of fisticuffs.”

In the small moment of silence that Hades left waiting for a response from one of them, Aestelle found herself taking a step forward towards him before she could even stop herself. “I like that idea.” She said, shocking her friends and Hades and even herself to some degree. The first time she was part of this conversation, she had stayed quiet just like the others but clearly her mouth has a mind of its own this time around. “Becoming allies, I mean. I think it’s worth it to at least try.”

The man standing in front of them straightened up a little more at that. “Really? Just like that you’re willing to place your trust in an Ascian? Have you already forgotten who your enemies are, _hero_?” Hades asked as if he himself didn’t just suggest this very allyship.

“I loath to say it, but Emet-Selch is right. The Ascians are our enemies, Aestelle, and we would be foolish to trust him.” Alphinaud then said.

Her smile faltered before it fell altogether, glancing from Hades and then to Alphinaud. “I for one will place my trust in Emet-Selch. Call me a fool all you want, but as the only one of us who has had to fight his brethren on more than one occasion, I am all for trying to find an alternate course for us rather than repeating history for a fourth time. Killing them has gotten us nowhere.” And she’ll leave out how in the end, killing them has only made her lose parts of herself as well now that she can remember who they were to her back when the world was whole...

Hades smiled at that. “Well it would seem at least one of you is open to reason. A wise decision as well for difficult decisions lie ahead of you. Decisions best made with the benefit of knowledge to which only the eternal are privy.” He said and then turned to the side, pale golden eyes never straying from her pearl white ones. “For now, I shall resume my shadowy vigil. Whatever you choose to do, make sure it’s worth watching, would you.”

Just a ghost of a smile danced across her lips, the Ascian staring at her for a second longer before opening his portal into the rift and disappearing back into the darkness. She watched him go and felt her heart lurch in her chest slightly. It’s cruel being so close yet so far. If only she could just talk to him candidly...but, as they are right now, he would probably think she’s bluffing about her identity and most definitely that she has gone insane if she even tries to bring up how she’s traveled back in time. She still doesn’t fully believe this is happening so there’s no way he would if she chose to tell him. 

“You don’t truly believe him, do you?” Alisaie asked, turning her attention to the ice blue-haired girl.

Aestelle offered her a small smile, all eyes on her now. “I do.”

Urianger placed a hand to his chin as he looked down at her with furrowed brows. “And what has our eternal enemy done to garner thine unexplainable trust?”

“Don’t listen to his honeyed words.” Thancred spoke before she could respond. “That was nothing more than a vain attempt to make us doubt our chosen course, most like. As if we’d believe a word that passed his lips. Next time we meet, I won’t suffer his company.”

“I’m sure you won’t. But consider for a moment: if he meant to simply lead us astray, he could have done so without revealing himself. At least, not in the manner he did.” Alphinaud reasoned. “It goes without saying that an alliance with the Ascians is out of the question. But since we have no way of knowing where they might be hiding, it seems only logical to press on with our mission─even if our enemy seems content for it to succeed.”

With their conversation concerning Hades more or less coming to a close on that note, G’raha took it upon himself to start discussing the sin eaters with them all, Aestelle getting caught up in her thoughts as she more or less tunes out of the conversation she can still remember for the most part. It’s just, she knew that her friends would never trust the Ascians, but she was still hoping that maybe by her openly saying she wishes to place her trust in Hades then at least they’d be open to the consideration of doing the same. Though that ship has long since sailed. There’s no way they’ll simply trust Hades because she says she does. Unlike what most people think, just because she’s the Warrior of Light and Hydaelyn’s chosen champion doesn’t mean everyone will follow her like sheep. He has to prove himself to them and even then they will most probably still think the worst of him. She can’t say she blames them either. It’s not like Hades and the others don’t deserve the hatred of her fractured friends and the rest of those living on these different stars. They’ve killed millions all in the name of resurrecting Zodiark and restoring their home that is long gone, all of which can’t be overlooked…

But is she any better?

Just as her friends can’t forgive the Ascians for their wrongdoings, can the Ascians forgive _her_ for her own? She blindly followed Hydaelyn’s every word, gone where She nudged her to go, struck down the followers of Her foe just like that. Aestelle knows now that she is no better than the Convocation in that regard and somehow, even after declining Venat to be a part of Hydaelyn’s summoning, she has _still_ ended up being Her pawn under the guise that she was saving the world, as is her duty and her moral obligation. Just as it is the Convocations. To restore their lost star is restoring and in turn saving humanity from their fractured existence. They’re one in the same and in her eyes, neither side is any more wrong or right than the other. Simply two sides of the same coin...

When their meeting came to its conclusion, Aestelle followed her friends out of the Ocular and down the spiraling stairs within the Crystal Tower. A few of them asked her for her impression of Hades which proved far more difficult to answer considering she needs to hide their past, something she doesn’t know for how long she’ll even be able to hide. Though much to her chagrin, Urianger took notice of her lapse in character. She could just barely see out of the corner of her eye when he glanced to her with slight confusion. A small twitch of his brow was enough for her to know she’s already drawn his suspicion or at the very least his curiosity as to why she’s willing to give this Ascian a chance. And that’s an answer she cannot give.

Her friends all walk ahead of her out of the tower as her pace slows near the entrance. There’s something different. Stopping just short of the looming doors, Aestelle glances over her shoulders and back towards the main module in the center of the large space. There’s nothing there, but she knows there is. Or rather that _someone_ is.

The aether shifts and suddenly dark teleportation magicks whirl to life, Hades stepping out from the rift but leaving his portal open, not intending to stay long. “So, Nabriales was telling the truth when he said you could sense our kind.”

Aestelle stiffened at his words. She hadn’t thought about her encounter with Nabriales in this lifetime for a long while now. He was the first Ascian she had fought, and the first she had killed. Almost failed in killing actually. She hesitated, even after he had hurt Moenbryda she was unsure of herself, knowing deep down what she was doing was wrong. But Minfilia cried out for her to vanquish their foe and she listened despite having that gut feeling. There wasn’t a reason she could place as to why she felt killing their enemy was wrong, but she did all the same. And after she had cast him unto oblivion the victory wasn’t what she thought it to be.

She had killed an Ascian, one of the Paragons who had been wreaking havoc across these stars since the dawn of their time, so Aestelle had thought she’d be joining her companions in their happiness at finally finding a way to put an end to their foes chaotic schemes. Even after Moenbryda’s tragic end, they found time to celebrate her life and her sacrifice that proved to have not been in vain and she was happy as well, but not because they killed an Ascian. Simply because their axe-loving friend from Sharlayan didn’t lose her life for nothing. She took no joy in knowing it was she who ultimately killed Nabriales. No pride in doing what no one had ever done before. All she felt was a newfound void deep within herself that she couldn’t explain to anyone if they asked her to try. 

“A useful talent.” Hades continued despite her lack of a response, gaze inquisitive as he judges her. “But by all rights you should not have the ability to detect _me_.”

“Why’s that?” Aestelle asked, her friends only just now noticing she wasn’t with them anymore after making it halfway through the Exedra.

With a slight frown, Hades shook his head. “Never you mind about that. It’s not relevant to your journey.” He waved her off. “Shouldn’t you be leaving already? Going to explore some forest now to find an old friend or something along those lines? You don’t exactly have the luxury of time to be standing around talking to me when you have a Lightwarden to slay.”

Slowly, she nodded. “I suppose you’re right. But _you_ were the one who revealed himself to _me_ so if anything, this little distraction wasn’t my fault.” Aestelle said with a small, warm smile, one that caught him momentarily off guard. “I’ll be seeing you around soon, Emet.”

He was gone in a matter of seconds as she turned around to leave the Crystal Tower and meet back up with her friends who had stopped to wait for her near the center of the large open space. Though this time as she walked to meet back up with them, she could sense Hades’ presence more clearly. She couldn’t pinpoint where he was in the rift, but every now and again the aether would shift and she’d know he moved again to keep a better eye on her as they left the Crystarium and headed off for Fort Jobb to find the stone tablet G’raha had spoken about earlier. 

Had Hades kept such a close eye on her before and she simply failed to notice him? And why is it she can sense him now when she couldn’t before? The only answer she can come up with is that her memories must have something to do with this. Possibly remembering the attunement of their souls and how his aether feels has somehow relinked them again. How odd. To think having her memories is already altering the course of the timeline so quickly. Though she can’t help but wonder if Hades can feel the link as well, or if because he doesn’t know who she is yet there isn’t a link to be felt on his end. She’ll have to ask Beq Lugg if he’s heard anything about the attunement of aether on a level that it even connects the souls to some degree. It’d be interesting to hear his take on the matter. She’s never heard of something like that happening before so that too might have been something lost to them after the Great Sundering.

“Is thou alright?” Urianger asked, the two of them walking side by side and lagging just a few fulms behind the others on their journey across the long bridge connecting the Crystarium to the rest of Lakeland.

She glanced up to her fellow astrologian and offered him a bright smile. “I’m fine. Something caught my eye back in the Tower is all.” Aestelle said with a small laugh. “You know me, always getting distracted.”

The elezen man shook his head, though the smile dancing across his lips persisted nonetheless. “Thinecuriosity and wanderlust will one day be thy downfall if thou dost not take care to take all due precautions.”

“I’ll be fine! Nothing bad has happened to me yet─ah, okay maybe I shouldn’t jinx myself.” She said with a sheepish grin.

“It would not bode thee well to fall into the grasp of danger, dear friend. Though thy readings as of late have foretold of nothing but good fortune, have they not?”

Aestelle tried to remember just what her arcanum during her divinations had been showing her back around this time. After her victory over Hades, however, she stopped scrying her fate and hasn’t done so since. “More or less good things, yeah.” She agreed. “But we both know how easy it is for us to misinterpret the arcanum. One thing can mean something entirely different and the entire interpretation could go in a whole new direction to what the stars intended.” She then sighed before flashing the older man a quirky smile. “But that’s why being astrologians is so much fun, don’t you think? It’s like a game when trying to decipher the meaning behind what the stars show us. Always left to us to interpret the future they’re foretelling. Ah I can’t wait until you come back to the Source and I can officially introduce you to Leveva and Janne and maybe even Kyokuho when next he visits from Kugane! I think you’ll have a blast debating over Sharlayan astrology with Leveva especially.”

Urianger chuckled. “I would like to speak with thee on the matter of astrology when next time allows, if thou wouldst indulge me, that is.”

“Of course!” Aestelle responded without skipping a beat, the end of the long bridge only a few yalms away now. “It’s always a treat getting to sit down and talk with you, Urianger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going to find ways to weave astro lore into this? Oh hell yeah I am and you can bet money that the cards are going to start playing a role in the story too eventually. What can I say, I'm trash for the astro lore xD they're just so coooool (and I'm biased because astro is my main healer class so sue me :3)
> 
> Also can someone explain to me why I'm unlucky enough to get only Hades and Elidibus' trials when I queue for my trial roulette this past week? Like cool game, I don't need this *damn heartache* ;-; But damn are those fights so fun to run on tank and healer so I can't say I particularly mind getting them on repeat xD Better than Titania where if you're not wiping to add phase and/ or failing the dps check then it isn't a true run of the fight lmao


	4. A Most Hostile Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they came here to Rak'tika, Hades was less than impressed with Y'shtola's welcome. This time is no different.

* * *

The humidity within the forests of Rak’tika is suffocating as their party of four make their way down the worn dirt path. Light bleeds through the canopies of leaves up above, golden flakes shimmering in the warm gentle breeze all around like heavenly snow raining down from above. If this wasn’t a sign of the Lightwarden still being very much alive in this region then she would have called it beautiful. Something so rare and fleeting as this, even if it is terrible in nature, it does hold a strange beauty to it all.

Urianger, who is leading them down the path, slows his pace before stopping altogether when they come across the burnt ruins of a village a little ways off in the distance surrounded by the swamps. “We have arrived.” The elezen man said. “Vast though these woods may be, they are, by in large, uninhabitable. Not so the swamps of Citia, however, whose sparse foliage permitted man a foothold.” He went about explaining.

The sudden shift in the aether behind them instantly caught Aestelle’s attention, no sound coming from his teleportation magicks this time around as Hades exits the rift. She glances over her shoulder to him before he’s even taken a step, his gaze meeting her own for a moment and then he’s walking past her and in front of her friends. It was almost comical how quick Thancred was to openly glare at their new Ascian companion. It didn’t exactly help that Hades walked past them all without so much as acknowledging their presence, arms outstretched and held up towards the sky. 

“No lands must remain beyond our grasp. Go forth. Conquer. Rule.” He said in his most grandiose tone he could have possibly used. Though all too soon his arms were falling to lifelessly hang by his sides as his head fell slightly. “Forgive me. A sudden pang of nostalgia for those halcyon days.” Hades then said with a more somber lilt to his voice before taking on that emperor act once more, walking forward a few steps and lifting a hand to the air. “Exploring virgin territories, subjugating primitive peoples. All for the glory of Garlemald!”

Thancred’s glare turned into a pure scowl as he stared on at the Ascian in disdain. “If you’ve brought your ivory standard, I’ll be happy to tell you where to stick it.” He said coldly.

Aestelle muffled a laugh with the back of her hand, Hades’ hand falling once more as he turns to look at the white-haired hyur with a bored countenance. “Can we not simply take a moment to enjoy the view together? Or would you rather I spied on you from the shadows?” He asked, his voice dropping in pitch near the end of his words. “Much more of this, and I may very well begin to regret my show of good faith.” He said with that same condescending smile ghosting over his lips now.

She remembers that smile quite well from her memories of their time back in Amaurot. It was one he often saved for when he and one of the members on the Convocation, more times than not the other member being Halmarut or Deudalaphon, would get into a heated debate only for him to obviously have the more sound argument that the other members would inevitably agree with over his opponent's stance. Hades wasn’t as smug and arrogant back then, but oh how he did love when he was right and that much hasn’t changed from what she can tell. He knows that they need to put up with him even if her friends profusely deny it. And of course he isn’t wrong. Without him, she would have never had the strength to fight and triumph over Elidibus...

Shaking his head and crossing his arms over his broad chest, Thancred sighed under his breath while Ryne took a hesitant step forward, hand placed gently over her chest as her light blond locks flow in the calm breeze. “If...if you really want to stay, then help us fight.” She said in earnest.

Both Thancred and Hades looked on at the girl in shock for a moment, and then the Ascian was raising his hands and giving her a halfhearted shrug. “Mmm… No, I think not. I am an observer─nothing more.” Hades responded with an awkward smile.

“We can’t ask him to fight in these conditions.” Aestelle spoke up, his eyes fixating on her instantly as she lifts her gaze up to the tops of the trees. “There’s too much Light. It’s taxing for us as is, can you imagine how he must feel accompanying us like this? Fighting is even more far-fetched.”

Thancred reluctantly sighed as he uncrossed his arms from over his chest. “I will suffer his company if I must,” he said while sparing the ice blue-haired girl a glance, “but not his commentary.”

Placing a hand to his chest, Hades bowed with that self-same smirk he so regularly wears and she couldn’t help but smile a little herself. She’s starting to come to terms with the fact she’s somehow gone back in time and now it’s becoming more bearable to be around him once more. Though she could do without her aether constantly reaching out to him despite her better attempts to calm it. At this point, her aether has a mind of its own. She wants nothing more than to reach out to Hades as well, but she _needs_ to wait until she’s devised a plan on how to save him from their cruel fate. There’s no telling how he’ll react to her true identity and she can’t have him stopping her from her own plans should he discern who she is to him before she’s ready for him to know.

Their party of five ventured down the worn dirt path once more towards the burnt village. Much as he had before, Hades remained quiet while he and her walked side by side at the back of their small group. He glanced around the forest only to scowl when his eyes inevitably rose to the light above. She followed his gaze and for a moment pretended they were back in Amaurot.

She had been doing this quite often after Hythlodaeus gave her their crystals. It wasn’t uncommon in those final few days before her fight with the Emissary to find her wandering around Hades’ phantom Amaurot and just trying to relive her memories as best she could. Though they would always inevitably lead her back to places where her memories that she shared with her beloved caused her both the most happiness and the most heartache. 

To be by his side again and have the opportunity to see what he does just one more time, she longed for it. He was her everything and she desperately wishes to return to how they used to be. The rest of existence can remain as it is now, fractured and imperfect for all she cares because it’s beautiful in its own right. But them? They’re no longer a unit and truth be told they were never good without the other. They’ve managed this long somehow, but the fact that they’re on opposite sides of this battle between primals hurts her. He’s right _here_ , walking beside her as they look up to the light filtering in through the canopies of the large trees and yet there’s an infinite amount of distance separating them.

Her aether reaches out to him one more time, her gaze shifting off to the side and away from Hades to pretend she didn’t even notice what her aether is doing against her will. It’s so insistent. Wanting to be recognized by his own, that is. She remembers feeling something similar to this the last time they truly spoke to one another in Khoulusia just before Chai-Nuzz had brought his two talos’ to life and she set off on her quest to confront Lord Vauthry, or rather Innocence. 

There was a shift not in the aether around them at that time while they spoke but rather she felt a tug on her _own_ aether. It was so faint, just a gentle pull that went barely noticed then. He had said something along the lines of “if _your_ heart can be broken, then so can mine!” and in that moment when he looked down at her with a somber expression, she felt it. The tug on her aether so light she thought she had imagined it entirely as he went on to talk about what it is he, no _they_ , had lost.

" _B_ _ack when the world was whole, we had family, friends, loves…”_

Aestelle ignored the glance she saw him steal to her out of the corner of her eyes. How strange it is to think back on a conversation that has technically yet to take place. Though she finds it even stranger that she remembers the conversation so vividly even after all that’s taken place since that momentary calm before the storm.

 _“Men knew peace and contentment, and with our adamant souls, we could live for an age. There was no conflict born of want or disparity. Our differences paled into insignificance next to all we had in common. And then there was Amaurot… Never was a city more magnificent. From the humblest streets to the highest spires, she fairly gleamed… Not that you would remember any of this_.”

Her eyes widened. It all makes sense now, why he had said she wouldn’t remember. _He_ already knew who she was by then! She had been questioning just when it was he finally realized who she was and it must have been sometime during her adventure into Amh Araeng. But for the life of her she can’t place what event might have tipped him off to her true identity, one she herself wouldn’t come to know until so much later on when it was simply too late to change their fate.

But he had known… Or at the very least he had an idea as to who she was. Hythlodaeus had guessed as much when she first spoke to him in the Bureau of the Secretariat. Called her his new old friend and said that the hue of her soul being so distinct, it would be impossible to be mistaken for any other. Even laughed when he mused that of course this would be the kind of fate for one such as she. And yet Hades knew who she was and still chose to fight for their lost home...so does that mean even if she confirmed his suspicions and told him for certain she was his lover from when the world was whole, he would still choose to try and kill her and her comrades? No...no there must be another ending before the final curtain falls. There has to be. She wouldn’t have come back to when they first met in this lifetime of hers if there wasn’t. So, it now falls to her and her alone to figure out a way to make him see reason.

She frowned to herself at that, twigs and leaves crunching beneath their feet with every step they take as they enter the scorched village. Everyone knows that those who are enthralled to a primal can’t be reasoned with. All that’s left of them is the will of the primal and as her and Y’shtola found out when they confronted Elidibus in the capitol, Zodiark’s will is the salvation of Amaurot and the once whole star that Hydaelyn fractured beyond repair. Hades was telling the truth when he said his heart's sole desire is to bring about the Rejoining. It’s Zodiark’s own desire and so it is his as well. Though even if he wasn’t tempered, she can’t help but think he’d still insist on working towards the Rejoining. 

They lost so much before and after the Final Days...and she would be lying if she said a part of her didn’t wish for the same as him and the other Ascians. But they had their time and now they have no right to lay claim to these fractured shards. It’s wrong of them to kill millions all in hopes of seeing this destined-to-fail dream be realized to some extent. Even _if_ they succeeded in rejoining all the worlds, Hythlodaeus and the others, they’re gone. Hades has to understand that the souls of the sacrificed belong to Zodiark and the fractured beings they once called their friends will never be as they used to should they be made whole again. It’s been too long and no amount of prayers to their god will ever truly return the world to as it was. Their time has come and gone and now it’s her duty to protect these shards as best she can in her own fractured state. If only Hades, Lahabrea, and Elidibus had thought as much after the Great Sundering. Then maybe this fractured existence could have been so much more, more… She doesn’t know. It would have been better with their guidance, that much is for certain.

The knowledge they possess is unparalleled and the likes of which none of them, sundered as they are, will ever hope to uncover or discover for thousands of years to come if not longer. The things those three alone could have shared and taught and built with no more effort than a snap of their fingers. It’s astonishing. Mortals are destined to stumble and fail and better themselves for it which is why she places so much hope in herself and her friends. Why can’t Hades look past their faults and see all the wonderful things they’re capable of despite their frailty in comparison to the Ancients?

“I see little sign of recent activity, nor hath any meaningful progress been made with the reconstruction…” Urianger said, their party of five coming to a halt in the burnt village. “Mayhap Y’shtola sought shelter elsewhere. Come, let us quit this place.”

Aestelle glanced to her side only to find Hades already looking at her almost expectantly. She offered him just a ghost of a smile. “I’m going to apologize in advance for dragging you into our problems.”

Before he could question her, the sound of footsteps rushing through the forest all around them sounded, her smile only growing all the more sheepish while his expression turns deadpan. Clearly he doesn’t find this anymore amusing than he did the first time around.

“Now! Surround them!”

As the Night’s Blessed surrounded them, Aestelle and her friends raise their hands into the air slowly to try and come across as peaceful as possible. Even Hades knew better than to stubbornly do his own thing, raising his hands along with them and exhaling an exasperated sigh under his breath while he flicks his attention from her to the armed men and women now surrounding them. Her smile widened a small fraction at that. 

He’s always been so fed up with her and her antics and shenanigans. Of the two of them, Hythlodaeus had often been the one to accompany and aid her on her random mini-adventures throughout their fair city while, more times than not, Hades was either the victim of her pranks or simply collateral damage when she might have gotten caught by Lahabrea and Halmarut on more than one occasion while sneaking into the deeper parts of Akadaemia Anyder. It was just about as rare for Hades to humor her childlike games as it was for Elidibus. And seeing that even after all these years, he still doesn’t like the chaos she inevitably brings with her everywhere she goes, she can’t help but smile. Some things will never change.

“These sin eaters─they are not like the others!” Runar exclaimed, standing before them all with a questioning gaze.

“There’s a reason for that.” Thancred responded, taking it upon himself to be the mediator. “Lower your weapons, please. We mean you no harm.”

Skeptical chatter broke out among the Night’s Blessed almost instantly. They obviously don’t trust them what with being outsiders as they are. And it doesn’t help Y’shtola has already told them to be expecting sin eaters if not something closer to that of a Lightwarden with the amount of Light she herself has stored in her already. Aestelle tries to smile when some of the Blessed members look to her. Though she ultimately decides to remain quiet. Anything she says will only draw suspicion from the Night’s Blessed and heavens forfend she accidentally lets something she shouldn’t know yet slip. Urianger is already keeping a slightly closer eye on her than usual, the last thing she needs is to make him even more suspicious of her.

“Oh, for the love of…”

Aestelle glanced to Hades at the sound of his voice that had taken on an annoyed lilt. Offering him just a ghost of a smile, she shrugged slightly and for a moment, she swears she saw something behind those pale golden eyes of his flicker. But all too soon it was gone, whatever it might have been.

“I had hoped that by accompanying you, we might come to understand one another, but all I have come to understand is that you have a knack for inflaming the natives.” He said while Thancred continued to glare at him as if _he_ was the reason they were now having weapons drawn at them. “You’ve committed the cardinal sin of _boring_ me. And so I retire to the shade.”

Her pearl white eyes were drawn to the mischievous smirk that tugged on the corners of his lips as his eyes narrowed slightly on her. She remembers this expression quite well too; the one where he knows he’s already won some little game he had conjured up in his mind. This was usually a cocky smirk reserved for her and Hythlodaeus and them two alone when they’d inevitably do their damndest to drag their dear old friend into one of their schemes by luring him in on the pretense of a bet of sorts. It was always some arbitrary bet as well, something Hades would doubtlessly come out on top in so he couldn’t refuse. He fell for it every time and at some point Aestelle couldn’t help but wonder if he never truly fell for it to begin with and had simply indulged her from the start.

“Good luck.”

His voice snapped her from her thoughts instantly, his teleportation magicks swirling to life before consuming him in a matter of seconds, dragging him back into the safety of the rift and she had half a mind to hurry and jump in after him. Leaving her yet again. How the tables have turned since last she remembers it was always her who had left him behind in Amaurot when she’d leave on yet another adventure. Fate truly is a strange mistress if there ever was any.

The Night’s Blessed looked to where Hades was previously standing with nothing short of fear and shock. “There! Did you see that one disappear?!” One of the bow-wielding men asked.

With a deep sigh, Thancred closed his eyes as he tried to keep his calm. “I think I preferred Lahabrea.”

Aestelle couldn’t help but to laugh under her breath at that. If only her friends could have known Lahabrea and the others when they were still them. She has a feeling Thancred would have actually rather liked Lahabrea and maybe even Mitron─and of course he would have doubtlessly hit on the women of the Convocation. She can’t say she would have blamed him either. Igeyorhm and the other girls were all rather cute and beautiful in their own rights. So incredibly smart too. Truly they were some of the most wonderful women she had ever met both then and now. A pity the robes and masks they wore were so concealing.

“Enough. Runar, report.” Y’shtola spoke up as she started for their group of now four.

Looking to the miqo’te woman, Aestelle’s smile softened when Runar called out to Y’shtola. It feels like forever since she had last seen Y’shtola with the Night’s Blessed. After their business with the Lightwarden here in Rak’tika had concluded, they were off to Amh Araeng and time itself felt as though it was speeding past them faster than any of them could have hoped to keep up with. From one battle to the next, everything coming together only to fall apart, there was never any time for them to visit their old friends unless it was out of absolute necessity. Hopefully this time around she can find a way for Y’shtola to have more opportunities to come visit the Night’s Blessed after they’re done here. Runar would love to see her at the very least.

“The intense light of the aether I saw was unmistakable. If not sin eaters, then what?” Y’shtola responded to Runar’s question, her white eyes shifting to stare directly at Aestelle.

Urianger lowered his head slightly, looking to the short girl beside him. “‘Tis passing queer that Y’shtola should mistake us for the enemy, is it not?” He asked her. “Mayhap it hath been too long since last she beheld the radiance of thine aether…”

With a shrug of her shoulders, Aestelle flashed her fellow astrologian a small smile. “Well, it doesn’t exactly help that I’m a walking vessel of Light.” She mused before shifting her attention to the white-haired miqo’te woman once more. “Master Matoya, has it really been so long you don’t remember me anymore?”

Getting over his initial shock at her words, Urianger regained his composure and followed the young girl's gaze to Y’shtola. “Before thee standeth our dearest comrade. The truest hero among us.” He tacked on. “Though she is but recently arrived here in the First, not one but _two_ Lightwardens have already perished by her most puissant hand.”

“It… It cannot be!” Y’shtola said with widened eyes.

Aestelle smiled. “It really has been too long, Master Matoya.” She giggled. “Glad to see you’re in such fine health. The new dress suits you well, by the way. Black is a great color on you.”

Thancred shook his head some as Runar said something to Y’shtola. “You just can’t help yourself, can you?” He scoffed with a smirk tugging on the corners of his lips while he looks to her.

She shrugs once more. “What? You can’t tell me she doesn’t look great in that dress.”

“There’s a time and place for compliments, Aestelle, and it isn’t when we have weapons pointed at us.”

“Nonsense. There’s always time for a nice compliment, or have you lost your touch after all this time?”

The white-haired hyur shot her a playful glare at that, one which Aestelle simply smiled at in return.

At Y’shtola’s command, the Night’s Blessed lowered their weapons. “Forgive us this hostile welcome.” She said to them with a warm smile dancing across her lips. “Come, I would give you a proper introduction to Rak’tika and its people.”

With a single look, the miqo’te woman told Runar to head back to Slitherbough with the rest of the Night’s Blessed. He didn’t fight her on it, nodding and then starting off for their small and humble village with the other Blessed members not lagging far behind. Y’shtola stayed put however and waited for the others to leave before speaking once more. “Again, sorry about that hostile welcome. One can never be too careful when sin eaters are ever on the move closer to our home.”

Aestelle waved her off, walking up to force the older woman into a warm embrace. “You’re forgiven!” She practically sang. “How’ve you been, ‘Shtola?”

“Come now, you know I’ve told you a great many times before how I hate your hugs.” Y’shtola said while halfheartedly trying to push her way out of the younger girls' arms.

“But it’s been forever since I last hugged you.” Aestelle said with an added pout, reluctantly releasing her friend and taking a step back while Ryne, Thancred, and Urianger walk up to join them. “You should be happy I’m letting you off as easy as I am. The twins nearly died when I first saw each of them.”

“Your hugs are rather tight.” Thancred sighed.

Urianger chuckled some at that. “Thine affections are ever welcome, of course. We merely jest.”

“Maybe _you_ do, but I for one could do without nearly having my soul squeezed out of my body every time more than a few days pass since last I’ve seen our dear friend here.” Y’shtola said with an added shake of her head.

Ryne stayed quiet as they started off for Slitherbough with Y’shtola leading the way. Aestelle slipped out of the conversation with practiced ease, Thancred and Urianger starting up some debate that Y’shtola inevitably got dragged into giving her ample time to check in on their youngest friend while they continued down the worn dirt and now cobbled path.

“You know, you’re welcome to speak up if you want to join in on their conversation.” Aestelle whispered to the young girl walking beside her. The three adults in front of them were none the wiser at the conversation the two younger girls had started behind them, Y’shtola too preoccupied with telling the two men they’re both wrong in their assumptions about the Light’s effect on her magicks.

Ryne looked to the slightly older girl with widened eyes. Despite being nearly five years younger, Ryne is almost taller than her just as the twins are already. Give it another year or two and she’ll definitely be taller. It’s almost sad really. Aestelle, Warrior of Light and Darkness, Defender of Eorzea, famed Eikon slayer, is shorter than a couple of teenagers. Being short is just her lot in life it seems because even back in Amaurot she was shorter than just about everyone she met. It was pure luck she was just a smidge taller than Elidibus when he separated himself from Zodiark. Her short stature is a curse that refuses to leave no matter how many fractured parts of her there are.

“I-I could never.” Ryne stuttered out with an added shake of her head. “There’s nothing I could offer… And I don’t want to ruin this for Thancred…” Her voice trailed off as her gaze drifted up to the back of the white-haired man’s head.

Aestelle reached up and lightly patted the young girl’s head, smoothing down her golden locks. “I know Thancred can be a little much sometimes, but he does care about you and wants you to feel at home with us. You’re part of our little dysfunctional family, Minfilia, and don’t you forget that.”

The young girl didn’t respond, a look of shock flashing over her features before a light blush dusted over her cheeks and she glanced off to the side. Aestelle couldn’t stop herself from giggling. Ryne is too cute for her own good. If only she could find a way to reassure her that she truly does have a place among them. Sure, after their time in Amh Araeng Ryne begins to grow as an individual and starts to become more confident in herself, but if there was a way to at least ease some of her worries now rather than later, well, it would help lighten the weight on their young friend's shoulders immensely. 

The aether to her right shifted, no one but herself taking notice of it. Aestelle didn’t bother looking in that direction as she concentrated on the flows of aether all around. Hades was just here, for a moment at least. He might have been floating in the rift that entire time truth be told and she just hadn’t noticed with all the commotion that had been going on. But now that he’s gone, it’s easy to feel his absence. It’d be harder to ignore it at this point.

Her smile faltered some at that, their party of five entering the small cave leading into the heart of Slitherbough. How long will it take before things return to some semblance of normalcy between them..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got two of my friends into FFXIV recently after the two of them putting up with me raving about this game for the last five months (how I've put 1100+ hours into ffxiv in only five months is a mystery plz don't @ me), and one of them is really chill, vibing while playing the game. He just finished through 2.0 so now he's onto all the fun between then and Heavensward while my other friend is about halfway through 2.0 and won't stop calling Y'shtola "Y'shitalot" :'))) I also showed this particular friend a picture of Emet since I figured just a picture won't be spoilers and I don't ever shut up about him so the least I can do is show a picture- and I really shouldn't have because my friend proceeded to say "is that a marble in his head? Why does he have a marble. *No*, it's like a paper mache crescent moon that his younger sister super glued to his head and he's too prideful to admit that he can't get it off so now he says it's a battle scar." This is what I hear while I'm trying to write btw so if something ever just sounds like I got derailed mid-sentence, blame my friends.
> 
> Anyways, I just want to also say a quick thank you for everyone who's taken an interest in this random story and for leaving the lil hearts and bookmarks and just ;-; I didn't think anyone would read this let alone it do so well right out the gate xD so thank you all and I hope my writing isn't too unbearable to read through ^^ 
> 
> (and don't forget you're all wonderful okay bye)


	5. The Warm Embrace of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attending a funeral always leave much time and more for reflecting on the past.

* * *

Returning to Slitherbough with Ryne and Toddia’s heartstone in hand, Aestelle watched with a warm smile as the young blonde immediately took off from her side to tell Thancred of their successful outing into the woods. For a moment he looked like he was about to have some choice words to lecture her with for going out on her own before he noticed Aestelle standing off a little ways away with just one of her brows quirked up. He seemed to understand her meaning instantly, looking back down at Ryne and offering her a small smile as he sets off congratulating her on a job well done.

Aestelle shook her head before heading off towards the Darker. Sometimes it feels like she’s co-parenting Ryne alongside Thancred and even Urianger to a degree. Those two need her around to help with more delicate matters since neither of them are exactly the most affectionate and gentle even when they’re trying to be. At least Ryne is so caring and sweet in her own right so she well makes up for what those two lack. Now if only her and Ryne could get Thancred to loosen that leash he has on her and let her grow up a little on her own. Well, that’ll happen once they make it to Amh Araeng. First she should concern herself with surviving all that Rak’tika has to throw at them for a second time now.

“Ah, Runar.” She called out to the man just as he came hurrying out of one of the nearby rooms. “Here’s your special delivery.”

The large hrothgar stopped no more than a fulm in front of her, holding his hands out for her to place Toddia’s heartstone down into his waiting palms. His eyes widened as he looked up to her face once more. “I cannot thank you enough. Truly, on behalf of all the Night’s Blessed, you have my sincerest thanks.” He said with a warm smile.

Aestelle shook her head. “I’m just doing what anyone in my position would. No need to thank me. Will the service be starting soon?” She then asked.

“Yes─I must insist that you and yours come as honored guests. It’s the least I can offer for without your aid, we would have had to postpone her send off.” Runar said while taking on an earnest expression and she has no choice but to accept, which of course she was going to regardless.

“I’ll go and pay my respects then. Keep her safe, alright. We wouldn’t want to lose that wandering spirit of hers for a second time now.” Aestelle said as she lightly patted Runar’s shoulder and made her way past the large hrothgar, his eyes following her while she disappears into the tunnel leading to the Darker where the funeral is to be held.

Stopping once she’s out of sight from prying eyes, Aestelle glances around some before sighing. “Do you intend to spy on me the entire time I’m here in Rak’tika?” She asked at nothing above a whisper.

The aether shifted just a slight bit and she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Of course that’d be his answer. “Fine by me. But if you’re truly wanting to befriend the others, Emet, then you might do better actually showing yourself every now and again instead of hiding in the shadows all the time.”

_“What would I serve to gain by showing myself among these primitive people?”_

His voice came clear to her just as her own thoughts would. Hades’ spoke from no discernable direction, and he was clearly still somewhere in the rift judging by the persistent shift of the aether all around her now. He’s so very close and yet so impossibly far. Always so far away…

Aestelle closed her eyes, not seeing a point in trying to actively look around to speak to him considering he’s quite determined to remain hidden. “Their _trust_.” She answered and then a small giggle was slipping past her lips. “Just because I wish to trust you doesn’t mean the others will be more inclined to do the same. You have to make an effort here at some point.”

“ _You still have yet to tell any of them why it is you trust me. And it is a question I myself would very much like to hear the answer to. Just why has the Warrior of Light chosen to place her trust in an Ascian?_ ”

“You’re allowed to keep your secrets so I’ll keep mine, thank you very much.” Aestelle responded with a light laugh. “Now I have a funeral to attend. You’re welcome to make an appearance if you’d like..?”

She could hear him clearly scoff at such an invitation. “ _A funeral? I think not. It’s just another reminder of your frail weak status of being sundered, incomplete. Broken_. _It’s pathetic._ ”

Flinching at his tone, the young girl sighed under her breath. “We’re not as worthless as you take us for. I’ll show you what humanity is capable of, just you watch.”

Hades retreated into the rift, the disturbances in the aether growing further and further away as she ventures deeper into the dimly lit cave. The Darker is surprisingly empty just as it was when she first came here to attend this very funeral. She offered the elderly woman a soft smile, silently thanking her for the candle she received before wandering over to the cluster of candles on the ground nearby. Aestelle knelt down to place hers among the others after lighting it.

Would it be fitting to hold a funeral for all those they lost to Zodiark, she asks herself as she mindlessly watches the tiny flames flicker back and forth. So many died, and she doubts Hades would want to hold any sort of service for those who were sundered, but it feels wrong not honoring their past somehow. He holds onto their hopes and dreams, their memory, all on his own. Hades has taken on an impossible burden to carry alone and yet she’s positive he has never once complained. It’s just like him to seemingly take on the entire world and insist he’s fine, his pride never failing to take over and force him to reject any form of help. 

Sighing to herself, she slowly stood back up and moved towards the back wall just as the Night’s Blessed begin filtering into the dimly lit cave. Hades is nowhere near now. She can’t sense him in the rift even as she consciously wills her aether to search for his own, with what little control she has over it at least.

Back then it was so much easier to control her aether much how he can still control the arcane as if it’s childsplay. It must have been because of how dense their souls were before the Great Sundering. Such an abundance of aether would make it so even the smallest part she could have controlled then would still be far more than all of the aether that currently courses through her veins now. There’s no possible way for her to reach out and search for him. Not without him purposefully staying close enough for her to find him.

Her eyes slipped shut, back flush against the jagged stone wall. Searching for him being so impossible is probably for the best. She’s yet to devise a plan for how to save him from their cruel fate and not truly being able to act on her desire to reach out to him before the time is right is a blessing in disguise even if it is slowly driving her insane. It’s been a week, just a single week since she found herself thrown back in time and already she’s beginning to fall back into her old habits. If only he would remember her and make this easy for the both of them by just agreeing to abandon Zodiark and the Ardor. Of course that will never happen, but she can dream…

“Thou hast been deep in thy reverie for awhile now.” Urianger’s hushed voice pulled her from her thoughts, her pearl white eyes fluttering open only to find him standing beside her with a gentle smile gracing his features. “Something plaguing thy thoughts?”

Glancing past him to Ryne and Thancred who were quietly whispering to one another, she flicked her gaze back up to the elezen man beside her and shook her head. “No. Just thinking too much again is all.” The young girl settled on responding with.

Aestelle didn’t say anything more as she looked off towards the front of the small cavern, Urianger’s gaze still fixed solely on her. She’s failing miserably at not drawing suspicion just as Hades is failing at truly befriending her companions. As she said before, they’re absolutely terrible apart and it’s a miracle they’ve made it as far as they have. Without him, she feels like she’s barely functioning anymore. Ignorance and her inability to remember their past was bliss like no other because these memories are only weighing her further down with every passing night that she’s left to sift through them. How Hades has made it this long is beyond her. No amount of apologies she could offer him will make up for the eons he’s had to deal with this sort of anguish and torture all on his own.

“It seemed only right that I show my face as well.” Y’shtola said softly, walking over to their small group to stand on the other side of Aestelle. “May I join you?” She then asked as if she would ever be turned away, a warm smile dancing across her lips while she looks to the younger girl.

Aestelle doesn’t have a chance to respond, Runar walking in with a young Au Ra youth trailing behind him, the young girl holding Toddia’s heartstone on a square pillow as they walk towards the front of the cave. She remains quiet while everyone waits for the service to truly begin. 

How many funerals has she been to now? The first one she can remember had been Noraxia’s when she returned the poor sylph back home after the massacre that took place in the Waking Sands. That time feels like a nightmare it was so long ago now and yet, she can remember how torn and distraught the sylphs were when she brought them their deceased family member. Frixio was especially upset. It was heartbreaking to see the sylphs mourn the loss of one of their own and it has never gotten easier for her to watch her friends cry over someone she failed in protecting.

Noraxia, Moenbryda, Haurchefant, Ysayle, Conrad...the list goes on. Why does anyone place their faith in her when all she brings is death and destruction in the wake of the storm of war? She had asked Aymeric that once actually and his only response was that no war is won without sacrifices.

Ironic.

Zodiark was summoned through sacrifices. So was Hydaelyn. And yet that war is still ongoing and it’s all her fault. If she had just found a way to stop the Final Days so that the Convocation would have never had to summon Zodiark in the first place then none of this mess would have come to pass. In the end, she only has herself to blame. Everyone is so ready to place their trust and hope in her as if she is some goddess that will always see them through to that brighter tomorrow, but she can’t even do that right as she watches one after another sacrifice themselves so that she might live to fulfill their dreams. It’s terrible. She doesn’t _want_ them to sacrifice themselves for her to live. Knowing that every last one of her closest friends would readily throw down their lives for her makes her want nothing more than to tear her heart right out of her chest. She failed in saving her home, and she’s failed in protecting those she’s loved in this lifetime, so it’s only right death take her if fate deems it just. 

But not until she’s saved her beloved Hades. He’s something truly worth living and fighting for. So once he’s safe and the First has been rescued from the grips of the Eighth Umbral Calamity, if death comes for recompense for all of her failures, then so be it. At least then maybe she can finally say she was useful and not just a harbinger of death and despair in the guise of retribution and salvation.

Toddia’s heartstone clanked against the bottom of the large water filled cauldron, snapping Aestelle from her thoughts. “That vessel represents the night sky. The ‘sunless sea of heaven.’” Y’shtola murmured just loud enough for their party of five to hear.

“We call upon you now, O Bringer of Shadow, to lead this gentle soul unto the sea. We call upon you, O Warrior of Darkness, to deliver her unto paradise everlasting.” Runar said, his eyes closed while he finishes off the funeral service. 

Aestelle resisted the urge to frown. More prayers that she cannot see answered, but who is she to tell them placing their faith in her is wrong? All who choose to believe in her are wanting something desperately to believe in and she can’t bear the thought of crushing their hope just like that. So she’ll bite her tongue and shoulder the hopes and dreams and prayers and everything else all those around her choose to place upon her without a second thought. Just as Hades shoulders his burden, so too shall she.

As the last of the Night’s Blessed filtered out of the Darker, Y’shtola took a step forward to stand in front of the younger girl. “I am told you assisted in the preparations for the service. On behalf of the Blessed, you have my sincerest thanks.” She said, her gaze shifting to the cauldron that holds countless heartstones. “The enduring legend of the Warrior of Darkness owes much to the traditions of these people. And none were more ardent in their faith than Toddia. She would have been greatly moved by your presence.”

It felt as though the weight on Aestelle's shoulders somehow managed to grow that much heavier at the miqo’te woman’s words. “You know I don’t deserve such reverence. Without everyone around me, I’d be nothing.” She responded with a forced laugh.

“You might not deliver her to the heavens,” Ryne spoke up, “but if you could deliver the night sky to her people─the _real_ night sky─it would be the next best thing.”

Everyone slowly turned to look on at the young blonde as she continued, her eyes closed and seemingly deep in thought. “Their prayers would finally be answered. They could gaze up at the firmament and see their ancestors in every twinkle of the stars.” She said and then opened her crystalline blue eyes, looking to Aestelle with newfound determination. “We cannot allow their hopes and dreams to drown in the light. We have to bring back the dark. If we don’t, who will?”

When no one said anything in response, Ryne looked from Aestelle to Thancred, her gaze ultimately falling to the floor. “Forgive me. Thinking of all those we have lost, I…”

Thancred offered her a small smile. “No, it’s all right. We _will_ bring back the dark.”

“Mayhap sooner than later, in fact.” Y’shtola then said. “Urianger and I have finished deciphering the tablet, and its contents were most illuminating. Let us reconvene in my chambers. We have much to discuss.”

The white-haired woman didn’t wait for a response, turning on her heels and making her way for the exit to the Darker. Urianger followed after her almost instantly just as Thancred and Ryne did. Aestelle, on the other hand, stayed put, no one particularly noticing her absence as they leave her behind.

If they only trusted her like she does them, then that would be fine. But they’re placing their _faith_ in her… It’s too much, but she has no right to complain. Emmanellain had once told her to fake it till she makes it and at this point, she can’t think of any more sound advice. She’ll be what they need her to be, just as she always has. So long as she doesn’t stray from her own mission to save the First and her beloved, then playing her role of the Warrior of Darkness for a second time won’t kill her, at least not physically.

Conjuring up just a single one of her arcanum, she focused her eyes on Halone’s image gracing the front of the Spear. Before she was forced to fight Hades, she took one final reading into her own fate and it was Halone who was placed upright at the top of the Dawn Cross, foretelling of her inevitable victory over the second unsundered she would have confronted in battle. She had done much the same prior to her battle with Nabriales, Halone once again being drawn. 

The stars have always been her guide when she could rely on no one else. Even before the Great Sundering, the stars were her strength when all else was lost. They watched over her when she was alone. And they’d offer her company when all she wanted was to return home to Hades and their friends. The stars have always been there for her...so was it them who answered her prayers to come back in time?

Shaking her head, Aestelle lazily tossed the card up into the air only for it to disappear back to where she keeps her deck of sixty safely stored. “May Halone watch over my friends, Hades, and myself…” She murmured under her breath as she started down the same path her friends had taken mere minutes ago, leaving the Darker behind to meet up with them all in Y’shtola’s room. “And may the Scholar offer me his wisdom to make the right choices that will lead us all to that brighter tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're adopting Ryne into the "save the Ascian's" club because she's wholesome ;-; 
> 
> Also, okay, since I've only been playing FFXIV for five months now, I haven't really been all that interested in making large amounts of gil, that is until I realized you can *buy* the night pegasus mount off the market board (because I have no faith in myself in making it to floor 151+ in potd consistently enough to try and farm it myself smh). So in the last four days I've made 5mil gil and I'm so sad because the cheapest one on the market board right now is 17mil *and someone in party finder was selling it for 12mil and I just really want this mount like fjkdasfa;j* Anyways I'm gonna go continue writing and crying over my slow money making methods because I still haven't figured out what crafting items would net me the largest sources of income on Zalera :'(


	6. A Start in the Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aestelle agrees to accompany Hades to the Chrysalis, though it seems he had more in mind than to simply ask a few questions.

* * *

The timeline remains much the same from that point forward and Aestelle is more than thankful for the predictability of it all. No longer having to stress over just when Ran’jit might show up next to nip at their heels has lifted a great weight from her chest, one she definitely does not need now that she’s having to work on her own to save her beloved. Honestly, if she could just confide in her friends and ask them to help her find a way to detemper Hades then she would probably be a lot less stressed over her current ordeal. But seeing as she hasn’t even told them that she’s somehow gone back in time, something she still doesn’t fully believe and doesn’t expect them to either, she can’t exactly go asking them to help her save their enemy without a valid explanation...and she’s never been particularly great at lying. So, it seems she has no choice but to find the answers she seeks on her own...somehow.

Watching Y’shtola and Runar walk out from the cave leading to Slitherbough to meet with Ran’jit and the Children of the Everlasting Dark, Aestelle stayed hidden behind the large tree she had sought refuge behind when she came back from her sin eater patrol a little later than expected. The sin eaters had come in a larger pack than what she remembers from when she originally went out on that patrol. Strange. She’s supposed to have gone back in time, right? So why is it there were more sin eaters? She would have thought the number to stay the same, not increase. Though this timeline is no longer the same as before now that she’s in possession of a portion of her memories so it might be best for her to expect more differences from here on out. It wouldn’t do for her to get caught off guard because she grew too comfortable in her knowledge of their future.

Ran’jit explained how under Lord Vauthry’s decree, Rak’tika now falls under Eulmore’s governance, Y’shtola and Runar both scowling at his words. That general is a scary one. Aestelle isn’t looking forward to fighting him for a second time one bit. Everything about him is eerie. A warrior through and through willing to fight to the death for what he believes in, to protect what he sees as the only way to live leading to the one true future. One under Vauthry’s rule─but that will only lead to the end of the First so even his views are twisted in that regard.

“Having fun spying, are you. I wouldn’t have taken the Hero of the Source to be so fond of espionage.”

The young girl jumped at his deep voice, quickly turning around so that her back was flush against the large trunk of the impossibly tall tree. Hades stood right in front of her, peering around the tree to look on at the general and the others surrounding him. “Ran’jit. Ever the cold and cool, collected leader Eulmore’s army needs.” His eyes shifted to her for a moment before refocusing on the general. “Have you any idea as to why he follows Vauthry with such unyielding devotion?”

Aestelle pressed her back a little harder into the tree, the jagged edges poking her through her knee-length dress as she holds her planisphere close to her chest. Hades had never shown himself before he went to save Y’shtola from the Lifestream after they revealed the path leading into the Qitana Ravel so what is he doing here now? “I have an idea or two…” She murmured in response after getting over her initial shock.

For a moment, all she could do was stare at him while he continued to listen to the conversation between Y’shtola and Ran’jit with surprising attention. She can _feel_ her aether trying to reach out to him again and with him being so close, there’s not a doubt in her mind that he can sense the shifts around them if not feel it with how persistent her aether is being. Since they first arrived in Rak’tika, Hades had clung to the shadows so she didn’t need to worry too much about her unchecked aether. Of course he’d choose now of all times to come showing up in person and being no more than a couple fulms away from her at that. If she didn’t know any better she’d say he was doing this on purpose.

“Is there something you came here for..?” Aestelle managed to ask at nothing above a whisper, not trusting her voice to stay stable if she dared speak any louder.

Shifting his gaze to her once more, Hades shrugged. “I wanted to see firsthand how you deal with your enemies.” He said with a bored tone. “Apart from killing them, that is.”

She flinched at that. “Like you haven’t killed your own fair share of enemies.” Aestelle murmured, her eyes tearing themselves from his to look off to the side, a few little daisies swaying in the warm, gentle breeze. 

He hummed. “I never said what you’ve done was _wrong_ , simply stated a fact. Case in point you’ve killed my brethren.”

“And Nabriales killed Moenbryda.” Aestelle quickly responded. “You’ve killed an unimaginable number to bring about the Rejoinings...so don’t even try to make it sound as if I’m the only one with blood staining my hands here.”

It felt as though his eyes were burning holes into her. Why is she trying to defend herself to him? She’s wasting her breath. He’s already told her that he doesn’t truly see any of the sundered to be alive so he doesn’t believe he’s killed a single person. Only those sacrificed to Zodiark were true lives lost. Her and her friends and everyone else on these shards are mere shades not worthy of his consideration. 

“From your perspective, I guess it’s only fair for you to view my actions as such what with your innate inability to conceive of the nature of our universe.” Hades scoffed. “Though once you’re in possession of the truth I’m sure you’ll be more willing to listen to our cause.”

A frown tugged on the corners of her lips, but she held her tongue. There’s no point in arguing with him over this. There’ll be plenty of time after she’s saved him that they can debate over how alive the sundered truly are or aren’t. Until then, she has nothing to say on the matter. Her top concern should be getting better control on her aether and finding out just what goes into detempering should it prove possible, not trying to make him see how wrong he is in assuming the sundered are living false lives.

Exhaling a soft sigh as the conversation between Y’shtola and Ran’jit continued on behind the large tree, Hades shifted his weight from one heel to the other. “Look, I didn’t come here to get into an argument with you over who has spilled more blood than the other.”

Slowly, she looked up at him with a wavering gaze. “Then what is it you came here for really?”

“Answers.”

Her brows knitted together at that. “Answers?” She repeated. “Is it really so important you’re going to risk you and I getting caught eavesdropping by Ran’jit?”

“Well unlike yourself, I can easily teleport away to the safety of the rift with as little effort as a snap of my fingers.” Hades said with his usual complacent cadence. “If you’d rather we take this conversation to a more private place where we would be far removed from prying ears and eyes, then just say the word and we can leave. I’ll even guarantee your safety, _ally_.”

Pressing her planisphere that much harder into her chest, Aestelle thought his proposal over. It wouldn’t do for them to be caught by Ran’jit, first of all. And it would be even worse should her friends catch her speaking alone with Hades out in the open like they are right now. Urianger is already suspicious of her, and Hades is telling the truth when he says he won’t hurt her, so what can go wrong?

“Alright.” She said softly. “Where did you have in mind?”

His portal into the rift opened up wordlessly behind him. “If you truly trust me then come along.” Hades said while he turned around, his smirk evident in his voice alone. “Unless you’re beginning to harbor doubts about me now.”

Without waiting for a response, the Ascian left her as he stepped foot into his portal, the dark tendrils of pure aether reaching out and pulling him in with ease. She stared at the portal for a moment, watching as it pulsed and writhed, tendrils reaching out every which way while he leaves it open for her. “Doubts?” Aestelle repeats with a small, dejected laugh. “As if.”

The portal welcomes her, gently carrying her along the currents of aether to wherever Hades has chosen for them after she stepped into it. This never happened before so she can’t even try to guess where he’s taking her. So long as it isn’t into the waiting arms of one of her countless enemies, then she’s sure she’ll be fine. It wouldn’t do for Hades to make an enemy out of her while he still intends to use her in his grand scheme to once again plunge the First into the blinding Light. Besides, he wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to try and steal Hydaelyn’s most beloved champion and have her instead pledge her allegiance to Zodiark. He’s always been one to use every last tool to his advantage and she’s no different.

Aestelle felt her feet touch solid ground as the aether of the rift retreated from her form, placing her down into a place she’s only ever visited once before. “This…” Her voice trailed off, eyes slowly taking in the open space and stopping on each of the fourteen vacant platforms before focusing solely on the large statue of their “ _one true god_ ” as the Ascians like to call Him by. She’s back in the Chrysalis.

_“I shall not toy with you as does Lahabrea! ” She could practically hear Nabriales say despite him being nowhere in sight. “Witness the terrible might of a true servant of Zodiark! ”_

She exhaled a shaky breath while she closed her eyes. He’s not here. Nabriales met his end at her hands so of course he isn’t here. But knowing he’s gone doesn’t make it any easier to once again return to this place where she fought a man she had once considered a friend, albeit an unbearably smug and condescending one more times than not, but a friend nonetheless.

Nabriales was one of the first members on the Convocation to request her aid in bringing back a particularly difficult to come by regent for his experiments when she first joined their ranks. Unlike Fandaniel who was stubbornly trying to get close to her at every given opportunity, Nabriales took the approach of using her to further his work instead which Hades and Elidibus and even Lahabrea and Igeyorhm all took issue with─but not her. She had seen it as he was giving her a way to prove herself to them for the first time as being not just another random adventurer they had made an acquaintance out of but rather as a fellow member of the Convocation of Fourteen. He had given her her first task as Azem, and she had returned with more items than he knew what to do with alongside the single regent he had originally asked for.

Opening her eyes, Aestelle felt a small sad smile tug on the corners of her lips. Nabriales might have been insufferable at times, but he was nice to her when she needed him to be her friend more than an overbearing colleague. She had lost count of the number of instances he had willingly kept her company while she hauled herself up in some abandoned room within the Words of Lahabrea to once again try and perfect a new incantation Altima had taught her. He would explain more complex ideas with her in much simpler terms than what Loghrif or Mitron were capable of doing themselves. Sometimes he’d even offer to show her a few of his own signature magicks all relating to time. It was rare that he’d share his work with her, but when he did, the things he’d shown her through his mastery over time itself never failed to steal her breath away. 

And she killed him.

“You’ve been here once before if I’m not mistaken.” Hades’ voice snapped her from her reverie, his footsteps echoing out into the void from behind. “Your fatal encounter with Nabriales, or so I am told. I was sleeping when you slew him along with Lahabrea and Igeyorhm. It wasn’t until Elidibus came to tell me of their banishment into the abyss that I came to know what you had accomplished in the wake of their failures.”

Aestelle turned from the large statue of Zodiark to instead look at the Ascian she too had once called a friend and so much more. “Why here..?” She asked softly.

“I thought it only fitting I take you to the very place you and yours have forced my brethren and I to retreat to every time you stand up to the ‘evil Ascians’.” He scoffed. “Would you have preferred a more warm and welcoming location?”

“No...I just never thought I’d see this place again is all.” The young girl responded.

Hades crossed his arms over his chest, looking to her with a more serious expression. “So tell me, _hero_ , why is it you trust me when I’m your enemy?” He asked plainly.

Aestelle looked anywhere but at him. “Well, um… Just call it a gut feeling?” She then answered with a light laugh, rubbing at the back of her neck as she offers him a sheepish smile. 

He looked less than impressed with that answer, his brows falling. “A feeling you felt with me but didn’t with the three you’ve already killed?”

“I…” She grew more unsure of herself at hearing Hades’ cold tone. She can’t lie to him. “I felt it with them as well.” Aestelle said softly, her gaze falling to the ground. “Not as clearly and I didn’t understand it either. But, I felt it and when I would hesitate, my friends cried out for me to do what we all thought had to be done. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? You’re _sorry_?” Hades asked incredulously. “After you’ve singlehandedly ruined our plans, set us back centuries, killed my brethren─you’re sorry?”

Her small hands balled up around the skirt to her dress. “Yes. I’m sorry. If I...if I could go back and stop myself from killing Nabriales, Lahabrea, and Igeyorhm, I would.” She said honestly. “I don’t know what else to say other than I’m sorry.”

Hades remained quiet as he simply stared at her. Aestelle didn’t dare look up and meet his gaze. Her eyes are stinging with tears and she doesn’t trust herself to not let her emotions get the better of her if she looks at him. 

She has had nightmares ever since her memories began returning to her, haunting her for murdering her friends, as she deserved. There are no words she could ever give to truly make up for what she had done in her blissful ignorance of their past and so she remains quiet. Even trying to use her prior ignorance as at least her reasoning feels like she’s merely attempting to shift the blame. Regardless of if she remembered them at the time or not, the fact remains that ultimately their blood is on her hands and her hands alone. All of this is her fault. And if Hades wants to blame her for it all as well, she wouldn’t hold it against him because she blames herself for this mess too. If she had just fulfilled her duty as Azem then they would still be home in Amaurot with all of their friends...but she failed. She failed and has now done the unthinkable in killing the very people she had called her friends, her family even. They meant the world to her and Hades so it’s only fair if he decides to beat her down with his words over all the hell she has wrought. She deserves it. 

“The recounts Lahabrea had given of your attitude towards him and Igeyorhm made it sound as if you were the true unscrupulous villain between us and yourself.” Hades spoke up once more, his expression unreadable. “Though it appears even the famed Ascian-slayer has a heart.”

Aestelle sighed while she glanced off to the side, her eyes looking out to the endless dark abyss that the Chrysalis resides in. “I’ve never liked killing, if that’s what you all assumed. Whether it was Garleans or Ascians, voidsent or sin eaters, even primals, I’ve always hated it. But everyone around me said I had no choice, that the opposition was deaf to compromise and reason, so bloodshed was the only path forward when even just a single one of our attempts to put our differences aside were shot down. It shouldn’t have taken me this long to finally take matters into my own hands and think for myself... I’m sorry.” The young girl forced herself to look at Hades despite her heavy heart. “It’s too late now to change what I did in the past so I can only try to make up for it all now.”

He uncrossed his arms from over his broad chest, gazing into her eyes and clearly trying to find something that she herself has no idea what it is he’s searching for. “You truly have no desire to kill me even after all the terrible atrocities you and yours insist my brethren and I have committed…” Hades said as he placed a hand to his chin and closed his eyes. “But that still doesn’t explain why it is you trust me when I’ve given you no reason to do so.”

“Well, you’re obviously trusting me a little as well, aren’t you?” Aestelle asked with a small attempt at a smile. “You’ve come to me by yourself and are trusting that I won’t attack you despite me not giving you any reason to. For all you know I could have been wanting to get you alone so I could try and kill you.”

“It’s clear to see you wouldn’t so much as lift a finger in my direction without being provoked.”

“You don’t know that for certain.”

Hades narrowed his eyes slightly at her while he once again crossed his arms over his chest. “What are you implying?”

With a slight shrug, Aestelle looked around the Chrysalis once more. “Only that there’s an amount of underlying trust that goes both ways between us even if you don’t want to admit it.”

The Ascian before her scoffed. “Have me figured out already, do you?”

“N-No…” Aestelle stuttered out lamely. She’s going to make him even more suspicious of her if she doesn’t stop talking so candidly like this. But she can’t help herself. All she wants is to finally talk to him how they used to and for him to acknowledge who she really is, not keep up this act that she doesn’t have the faintest idea as to who they used to be. “If you don’t have any more questions, then I think you should bring me back to Rak’tika. My friends are going to start worrying about me if they notice I’ve been gone for too long.”

“I have one last question, actually. Do you have any idea what your aether has been doing since first we met?” He asked, his tone sounding almost accusatory and absolutely annoyed now. “It’s so insistent on reaching out to me like some child wanting desperately to get their hands on a jar of cookies. Could you at least _try_ to keep it under control from now on? It’s distracting and grotesque.”

Her eyes widened as she looked back up at him. “I had no idea.” She lied, though it sounded at least half convincing to even her own ears. “How would I go about controlling it?”

The older man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he does so. “Yet another ability stolen from you by your Mother. Here,” Hades paused as he held out his hands with his palms face up, “place your hands in mine.”

“What?”

“Oh don’t look at me as if I’m going to hurt you. Just do as I say already so we can get this over with.”

Aestelle looked on at him warily before slowly reaching out to lightly place her hands in his, the soft material of his white gloves tickling the bottoms of her palms. She stayed quiet as she watched the man standing opposite of her exhale a soft breath, his shoulders falling while he forces himself to relax.

“Now close your eyes.” Hades instructed, waiting for her eyes to close before doing the same. “Focus first on where our hand's touch. Feel the aether radiating between us, yours and mine, slowly beginning to intermingle as we become more aware of the other…”

The young girl had to resist the urge to pull back when she felt his aether, so much denser and far more overpowering than her own, begin to snake up from their hands up her arm and down over the entirety of her body like a warm blanket fitting perfectly to her petite frame. She remembers the first time they met, Hades had said and done this exact thing. Attuning their aether. Hythlodaeus insisted they work together to create a bird through complex creation magicks she had never so much as attempted before while Hades was more than adept in and so, the only possible way for them to create something together on such a grand scale was through the attunement of their aether. It would allow her boundless imagination coupled with his far superior mastery over the Underworld and the arcane to work together seamlessly as if they were one person, a white phoenix unlike anything anyone had ever seen before coming to life and becoming their signature creation unique to them alone. And ever since that first meeting, they were connected, both heart and destinies alike. Until the Great Sundering that is. 

His aether continued to grow all around her while he called upon the Underworld to aid in whatever it is he’s attempting to do, something different from simple attunement. Her aether tries to reciprocate by meeting his own only to find that she’s getting lost in everything that is him. Consumed even. Hades’ soul is still intact so his aether is unimaginably thick and dense giving her no fighting chance to truly attune to him. 

With an annoyed click of his tongue, she feels his aether withdraw until only the faintest remnants linger over her being. Aestelle keeps her eyes shut while she tries for a second time to reach out to him and is surprised to find she isn’t being overwhelmed in response yet again but rather her aether slowly travels up his arms to cover him as well without meeting a single onze of resistance. If anything his aether gently pulls hers, guiding her with ease. 

She pressed her hands that much harder into his own, his long fingers easily curling up to wrap around her thin wrists slightly. Finally, she feels some resemblance of normalcy again. It’s been so cold and lonely without Hades being a constant in her life after she regained a portion of her memories, most of which pertaining to their past relationship. Without him, she’s only felt like she was functioning at half capacity if that. Back when the world was whole, he was the person she relied on most, and opened up to the quickest. She could truly be herself around him and for as much as he would complain and poke fun at all of her childlike antics, he truly loved her for her and never had she found someone like that before─and she doubts would ever find again. But finally they’re reunited and her soul can settle back into that perfect balance they had from before. 

Taking a step back from her, Hades drops their hands and his aether retreats completely as does her own. “There. That should be more than sufficient to appease your persistent aether.”

Aestelle lifted a hand up to her side as she examined herself. Nothing looks any different about her, but she feels different. More, how does she even begin to explain it? More whole? More at peace? More loved? She can feel lingering parts of his aether molding to her own and rooting himself into the deepest parts of her being, her own aether, albeit so much less when compared to his, somehow managing to embed itself into his aether as well. It’s a strange feeling being attuned to another person on such an intimate level. Aestelle can actually _feel_ his presence in her heart. Like the gentle warmth of a flickering fireplace on a particularly cold winter night. He’s there and all she can think about is how she’s finally home again.

“What did you do..?” She asked, placing a hand to her chest and looking at him with tears welling up in her eyes. He’s done something more than simply attune to her. They’re connected again just like they used to be. It’s overwhelming having this chance to be so close to him once more even if in reality they’re still so very far from being the dynamic duo they had previously been. It’s a step in the right direction and she can’t for the life of her understand why he would willingly tear a part of his aether off of himself to give to her permanently without first confirming who she is to him. But then again, she willingly just tore a piece of her own aether to give to him and he allowed her to root herself into his being...so maybe he’s beginning to realize who she is? 

His eyes scanned over her for a moment longer before he sighed. “I merely soothed your aether is all. Now I should be able to actually focus instead of having to deal with your aether constantly trying to wrap around me like some parasite.”

Her hand placed over her chest tightened around the fabric of her dress slightly. He lied. He didn’t only soothe her aether, no, he _gave_ her a part of himself in order to calm her aether. By all rights Hythlodaeus would have said they were now soul bonded if he was around to witness such a spectacle. This is probably the most intimate and loving interaction any two people can share. Even before the Great Sundering it was considered as such. To give someone another part of your very being is to permanently make yourself a part of that other person for the rest of eternity. There’s nothing more intimate than this.

Raising his hand above his head, Hades snapped his fingers and a portal opened to their right. “Go and return to that Light afflicted forest. After all, you still have a Lightwarden to slay.”

Aestelle blinked a few times as she looked from the portal and back to him, her pearl white eyes searching his pale golden ones just as he had hers. There are so many emotions swirling behind his eyes while he stares back at her, gaze unwavering and arms once again crossed over his chest to give off a calm albeit bored countenance. But she can see it. He’s done this intentionally, and she can tell he’s fighting himself from reaching out to her just as he used to when she’d say she had to leave on yet another adventure that would take her away from home for months. Hades, _her_ Hades, knows who she is.

With all of her words dying on her tongue, the young girl could only nod as she turned towards the inky black and dark purple portal. He didn’t say anything more either as he watched her leave. It was just like old times. Never saying goodbye…

When the aether currents gently eased her out of their flow to arrive safely back in Rak’tika, she wasn’t all that surprised to find Ran’jit along with Y’shtola and Runar nowhere in sight now. Aestelle had to place a hand over her mouth while she tightly shut her eyes, back once again flush against the large tree while her heart heavy in her chest felt as though it was fixing to burst with emotion.

Ever since she regained a portion of her memories, all she had been dreaming of between the hellish nightmares was to one day be reunited with Hades. If she could just have him, then the world would be made right again in her eyes. When she had to take on Elidibus, It was nearly impossible due to her grief. If it wasn’t for Hythlodaeus giving her the Convocations crystals and her being able to hear Hades say that the fate of their home was now her own, she wouldn’t have had the strength to set the Emissary free from his duty. It had always been Hades who kept her going when everything felt insurmountable. He is the reason she can even look to a brighter tomorrow despite all the blood she’s spilled in service to Hydaelyn. He’s her reason to continue fighting and to have him back─truly _back_ , it’s too much.

She bit back her silent cries, willing her tears to not fall the tighter she closed her eyes. No matter what, she has to save him. There must be a way to detemper him and convince him these shards are worth protecting. To ease the burden of the Ancients he so willingly took upon himself when it became clear neither Elidibus nor Lahabrea would ever truly be able to shoulder their history. In the end, there is not a doubt in her mind that he will live to see these shards thrive not under the influence of either of the two eldest primals. No. These shards will live out their own histories without further influence from the Warriors of Lights or the Ascians. She’s had her fill of heroes and villains and just wants to return to being the Traveler she used to be with Hades by her side. The two of them will protect the life their brethren sacrificed themselves to create from the ashes of the Final Days. They’ll be happy together or so help her Halone she will die trying to get them there.

“Thank you…” Aestelle whispered barely loud enough for even her to hear, her hands pressing hard into her chest as if to hold the parts of Hades he had relinquished to her. “I will fix this as best I can...I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I referencing my Amaurot oneshots lowkey in these chapters? Oh hell yeah I am and I have no regrets lmao okay maybe some but shush xD I'm having a blast writing this and I hope you're all enjoying the story so far ^^ things will start getting more interesting once our band of heroes is done in Rak'tika so just bear with it a little longer loves ♡
> 
> (fun fact, my original idea for this fanfic wasn't only for Aestelle to go back in time, but to be in a complete alternate timeline where she failed in killing Nabriales, Iggy, and Lahabrea. though it quickly became muddled and just a mess of ideas and the whole concept was rushed after about twenty chapters so i decided to go a different and much simpler route where now Aestelle only has to worry about saving Hades :3 who knows maybe one day I'll write an au where those three are still alive and being the buttmunches they are but that day is definitely not today xD)


	7. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in her dreams, peace and tranquility avoid her.

* * *

Days come and go and not before long it’s the night prior to her and Y’shtola venturing into the Great Pyramid of Ux’ner along with the Viis sisters. Like the rest of her friends she should have been sleeping, and for a time she was. But the nightmares...they won’t leave her alone. They’re like a disease infecting her memories and twisting them into some of her worst fears.

Placing an arm over her eyes while she lies in the hammock beside Thancred’s, the young girl tries to calm her racing heart, her lashes wet with unshed tears. The nightmares are always the same. She’s fighting the Ascians again. Though when she goes to fight them, she’s no longer _just_ the Warrior of Light, Champion of Hydaelyn. No. They know who she really is and they don’t spare any words in telling her exactly what it is she was scared of hearing most.

When her nightmares are of Igeyorhm and Lahabrea who she fought back in the depths of the Aetherochemical Research Facility, the two speak of her betrayal as they skillfully shoot out magicks so much more deadly than what she truly remembers them using. They’re constantly asking her how she could have turned her back on the Convocation, on not only her friends but on her lover as well. They bounce off one another, spouting insults and accusations all while she tries her hardest to do what everyone says must be done. By the end of the fight, she’s crying as they set about casting the final Universal Manipulation they need to kill her with. She wakes up just before they finish the cast. Always with tears streaking down her face just as there are at the end of every one of these nightmares.

When it’s Nabriales who her nightmares conjure up in the heart of the Chrysalis, it’s almost more cruel than when she fights the two who are literal fire and ice. He’s always had a silver tongue only rivaled by that of Lahabrea and Altima so it’s no surprise that in her nightmares with the time mage, his comments during their fight are short but scathing. Questioning her motives, her loyalty, _her morality_. Nabriales only confirms her deepest fears when he tells her none of them on the Convocation truly liked her and were relieved when she dismissed herself from their ranks prior to Zodiark's summoning. It only meant his eternity would not have to be shared with the likes of her.

When her nightmares are of Hades in the ruins of Amaurot, well, it’s not even much of a fight. He’s so angry with her, but not truly upset. He’s unbelievably hurt and it’s all because she abandoned him. She left him to spend centuries building numerous civilizations, placing what little faith he had left in humanity time and time again just like Lahabrea and Elidibus only to have these frail mortals make the same mistakes countless times over, crushing the last shreds of hope he ever had for them. He’s so angry with her and she deserves it all. Every incantation, every direct hit to her body, every harsh pull and tear on her very aether as his never-ending assault of spells completely bombard her in his attempt to destroy her very being to the point she can’t even begin to fight back. She deserves it all and she accepts her death. There’s no one more she’d want to have end her pitiful existence than him. She wakes up crying just mere moments before the final blow, his manic laughter at losing himself to his insanity and grief haunting her thoughts for hours after she’s free from the claws of her dreams.

And when it’s Elidibus, there’s nothing but guilt while they fight atop the Crystal Tower. He doesn’t remember her even in her nightmares. She’s nothing more than an obstacle, a hurdle to overcome and a nuisance to dispose of. Even when she cries out, begging him to listen to her when she says she’s Azem and she _can’t_ kill him, not again, he simply looks on at her with a cold and blank stare before bringing his sword down upon her once more. She’s nothing to him. Even if he could remember her, she’s convinced he’d still see her as the betrayer she is and strike her down regardless of if she’s killed their brethren or not. In the end, it’s either the future she wishes to see come to life, or his, and they will fight to decide whose future is worthy of coming to fruition and she knows─she _knows_ that she won’t win. Her nightmares may be only her worst fears and not true reality, but the future that they show just hints of never cease to shake her to her core.

Of course tonight’s nightmare was of the Emissary. It was no different from what she’s experienced since she was sent back in time, his cold expression and eyes filled with nothing but pure hatred etched into her mind so vividly she wishes she could scratch out her eyes if only to pretend that fight never happened. How was she supposed to move on from killing the man who cared for her just as much as her beloved? Elidibus was the person she was closest to most after Hythlodaeus and Hades...and she truly loved him as she did them. He was always there for her when she needed another opinion on something she knew Hades and Hythlodaeus would be biased towards. He was willing to share his sanctuary within the capitol with her in exchange for listening to the many stories she had accrued from her adventures all across their star. And he was the first to tell her of the Convocations plan to summon Zodiark when their options were fastly running out.

Aestelle bit her lip. Her memory of that particular conversation is a bit muddled, but she can remember how she felt with surprising clarity.

Anguish.

There was no better word to describe the immeasurable pain she felt the moment he told her of his intention to be the first sacrifice to summon Zodiark. He would become the dark god’s heart and in turn give up his life so that the other Convocation members might continue to guide those who survived the Final Days and initially, she refused to believe what she heard was correct. How could Elidibus do this? Sacrifice _himself_? What were any of them supposed to do without their Emissary? They needed him─ _she_ , needed him.

Her cries back then fell upon deaf ears, of course. Elidibus had said that she had Hades and the other Convocation members to rely on now. That he would always watch over her from his place in Zodiark’s core. But she still tried to convince him that there had to be another way, that her position as Azem would allow her to travel far and wide to in search of another solution. So she left. The Convocation labeled her a dissident but they all knew why she left and even sympathized with her. None of them wanted to sacrifice Elidibus. For as much as they all argued and fought over this and that, they all regarded one another as friends if not a family of sorts. Losing Elidibus would mean they would never be the same even should another take the Emissary’s place. No one could replace _their_ Elidibus.

She never did find that alternate solution. In the end she returned only to find Amaurot up in flames as those nightmarish fiends ravaged their fair city and razed it to the ground. The screams of so many ring loudly in her ears still, their cries for salvation as she ran through the crumbling streets to help whoever she could manage to reach in time a persistent haunting white noise in the back of her thoughts. The number of beasts she had slain… For every one she killed five more would spawn from seemingly nowhere at all, buildings crashing while flames painted the sky red with the smoke that completely hid the usually clear blue sky. It was the end for them and that was when it truly dawned on her that she, holder of the Fourteenth Seat of the Convocation of Fourteen, that of Azem the Traveler, shepherd to the stars in the dark, had failed.

Zodiark brought them back from the brink just as she had reached the capitol only to find the Convocation members had gone ahead with the summoning without her. There was no more time they could possibly give to her in some vain hope she’d find a way to save them and so, with no other choice they gave up parts of themselves after Elidibus had sacrificed himself as the first of many to give their lives in order to make the will of their star manifest. And as they all wanted, Zodiark became the embodiment of salvation, putting an end to the Final Days and giving them a chance at seeing yet another beautiful day. Elidibus had given them the ultimate gift of life in exchange for his own and she never forgave herself for failing him most of all. Even after he returned to them, the guilt she felt was what drove her to work harder than ever before to never allow another disaster like the Final Days to befall them once more. Though that was just her first of many failures to come, all of which leading to the Great Sundering that would inevitably become the culmination of her shortcomings. 

A sudden warmth in her chest tore her from her thoughts. Aestelle slowly sat up in her hammock, placing a hand lightly over her chest as the warmth grows to cover her as a comforting blanket would. Her hand clutches at the fabric of her dress. Familiar, loving, and home.

She remains silent while she slowly gets up and leaves the sleepaway commons behind in favor of going out on a much needed walk. Sleep is going to elude her for the rest of this night and seeing as she’s so distraught, it’d be better for her to leave her friends so that they might be able to have a peaceful rest while she tries to calm herself.

Some of the Viis she passes spare her questioning glances as she walks by, the young girl not paying them much mind as she makes for a set of stairs that will lead her out of their village and to the forest floor. But none of them say a thing, simply watch her with curious eyes while she walks into the unknown of the thick trees, using the azure flowers as her guide while she ventures out further and further away from their humble village. 

The warmth radiating from her chest persists, helping to quell the rising anxiety and dread that usually seeps into her heart after one of those hellish nightmares. It must be Hades, she thinks to herself while she continues her little adventure through the forest. Because they’re not only attuned to one another but quite literally gave each other a part of themselves to keep, it’s not unreasonable to believe he’d be able to feel just a sliver of her emotions and her his own. Or maybe it’s just his aether reacting to her’s, wanting to soothe and calm her just as he used to when the world was whole. 

“But why..?” Aestelle whispered under her breath, coming to a stop at a particularly large patch of azure flowers and taking a seat near the center of them all. 

She still doesn’t quite understand why Hades would give a part of himself to her so readily after they’ve only just met in this timeline. As far as he knows, she’s sundered and without her memories so even _if_ he really does know who she is, it wouldn’t explain why he’d share such an intimate thing with her when he’s already said he doesn’t consider the sundered to be truly alive─that she isn’t _her_. It’s not as if she isn’t happy to have a constant link to him, the exact opposite actually. She couldn’t be any happier. Though she’d love to know what’s going on through that enigmatic man’s mind right about now. 

Have the years of solitude without her finally gotten to him and he’s willing to take a chance on her once more despite her soul being so fragmented? Or did he really only do this so she wouldn’t go doing anything dumb and ruining his grand scheme? And why now that's she's come back in time when he didn't do this before? Regardless of why, she has him now and that’s more than what she could say before the heavens sent her back so she should be grateful if nothing else. So long as they live, they’ll be together and even should fate be so cruel as to force her hand a second time and she has no choice but to put an end to her beloved once more, then at least a part of him will live on in her while a part of herself dies with him. They’ll be together in both life and death and as morbid as that may sound, it puts a small smile on her face and calms her further. It’s comforting to know that even after all this time they still found a way back to one another. Their fates really are connected.

“Aestelle..?”

She snapped her head in Ryne’s direction, shocked to find someone else awake at such an ungodly hour. “What’s wrong? Why aren’t you still sleeping?” Aestelle asked, sounding very much like a concerned older sister. “Is everything alright?”

Playing with the hem of her dress, the blonde girl awkwardly shuffled over towards her. “I was already having trouble sleeping...and when you got up, I wanted to check on you…” She said softly.

“Oh Minfilia, come here.” Aestelle said, offering the younger girl a reassuring smile while she gently pats the open spot in the flowers beside her. “I just needed a walk to get my thoughts together is all. Thank you for coming to check in on me. But why couldn’t you sleep?”

Ryne shrugged her shoulders as she sat down beside her and smoothed out her white dress. “I don’t know. I can’t stop thinking about how we need to bring the night back to Rak’tika, and how impossible that task seems when we can’t even find the Lightwarden…” Her voice trailed off once more.

“It’s a huge responsibility.” Aestelle agreed. “Everyone is looking to the Warriors of Darkness to answer their prayers and, well, we don’t have much of a choice but to succeed. It’s the same back where myself and the others are actually from. We’re the Warriors of Light there, but everyone still expects the impossible from us.”

“How do you deal with it all?” Ryne asked.

Thinking for a moment, Aestelle shrugged. “You try your best and hope it’s enough.” She responded with a bright laugh, wrapping an arm around the younger girl and pulling her to lean into her side. “It’s important to remember that it’s not only _you_ trying to bring back the night to Rak’tika, Minfilia, but all of us. We’re all working together and so long as you have others to rely on, then you’ll find a way to succeed together too. With the brains of Urianger and Y’shtola combined with Thancred’s strength and perception along with the countless talents the twins have between the two of them, how could we ever fail? And that’s to say nothing of _your_ amazing battle prowess.~”

“Oh stop, you know I’m not that great with my daggers.” The young girl said with a dejected laugh, playfully nudging Aestelle’s side with her shoulder in a vain attempt to not seem like she’s been too deep in her own thoughts all night. “I just want to pull my own weight, I guess. But even that seems impossible when Thancred, I mean…well...you see the way he looks at me...”

Hugging her a little tighter to her side, Aestelle let her head fall to rest against Ryne’s. “What is it that Urianger always says? _‘Thou needst but have faith’_.” She tried to imitate their elezen friends' voice which only made both of them smile. “Thancred cares about you, Minfilia. I promise he does.” She then said with a much softer and gentler tone. “I won’t sit here and say he doesn’t miss the other Minfilia because he does. They were close, and I’m sure he’d give anything to bring her back─but not if it meant losing you. You’re so special, so lovely and caring and sweet and I could go on for hours complimenting you. But most importantly, you’re _you_ , and you deserve to live your own life and be happy. Truly happy. And I’ll forever stand right here by your side just as Thancred and Urianger and everyone else will while you grow into your own person, no longer just ‘another Minfilia’, okay? It’s about time you start believing in yourself like we all already do.”

“But I’m just a burden…” Ryne murmured barely loud enough for the older girl to hear as she leaned into her side. “He won’t say it, but we can all see it. That he wishes me dead so she can return…” Her voice cracked. “I...I don’t deserve your kindness, or Urianger’s or anyone else’s. All I do is get in the way-”

“That’s enough.” Aestelle cut her off, wrapping her other arm around the younger girl and holding her as tightly as she could. “Thancred would _never_ want you dead. Regardless of if you have the old Minfilia sleeping inside you or not, you mean the world to all of us and we just want to see you happy. Thancred lost someone dear to him when he lost the old Minfilia, and he’s still learning to cope with the loss and his grief and guilt, but none of that means he wishes you weren’t here. And just think, the old Minfilia wouldn’t want you suffering like this either. She’d want you to find your own path in life just like I do! So c’mon, don’t cry. I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.”

Ryne didn’t even attempt to respond, turning so that she could easily wrap her arms around the older girl’s waist and hug her as if her life depends on it. Aestelle carded her fingers through her soft blonde locks while she pulled the young girl a little closer, blue morpho’s fluttering about throughout the forest now as she holds her. “You are just as important as any one of us, Minfilia. Definitely not a burden, that’s for sure. And whenever you need me to tell you all of this again, to reassure you that you’re loved and appreciated and so much more, just come to me and I will. I’ll say this a hundred times over until you believe it too.”

The young girl’s hands held onto the back of her dress even tighter. They stayed like that for a long while, Aestelle simply holding Ryne as she silently cried into her chest. It was all she could do to try and make this precious young girl see all that everyone around her sees. Thancred is going to get his ear chewed off come the morning because this cannot continue. Ryne _deserves_ to be happy even before they go to Amh Araeng. No one should be left to feel so terrible at the expense of someone else. Especially not someone as wonderful as Ryne.

As the night drew on, Aestelle soon found herself lying down with Ryne in the large bed of glowing azure flowers. The younger girl lying beside her fell asleep not long after they lied down hand in hand, fingers intertwined. But sleep refused to take the older of the two. Or maybe she herself just didn’t want to risk returning to her nightmares for a second time that night. So with her free arm placed under her head, she stared up into the leaves of the underside of the large trees looming so far up above. Bits of sunlight still managed to seep in through the foliage. A myriad of shapes created by the light dancing across the ground, flecks of gold floating all around while she lies there, that warmth from before in her chest that once radiated all throughout her only just beginning to subside now that she’s fully calmed down.

Her thoughts drifted to Hades as they so regularly do. She couldn’t help but wonder what it is he might be doing right about now. Is he sleeping again? Or maybe he’s checking in on his own schemes across the First to make sure things are all going according to plan? Perhaps speaking with Elidibus? Mayhaps another one of the Convocation members...just how many of them yet live? She has only ever interacted with Igeyohrm, Nabriales, Lahabrea, Elidibus, and himself firsthand and she remembers hearing a few things about Altima, Mitron, and Loghrif, but that doesn’t exactly answer how many of the others are still actually _alive_. And why didn't hades or Elidibus ever create a new Igeyorhm and Nabriales? That’s something she’s been wondering for a long while after Hades told her in the Ocular that the unsundered have the power to raise up fragments of their lost brethren’s souls into their respective offices. Lahabrea’s position remaining vacant makes sense since he was an unsundered, but the other two? Had they left them vacant on purpose this time around or simply didn’t get around to finding another fragment of their departed friends' souls to raise? 

A slight frown tugged on the corners of her lips. If she has to kill Hades again, then he’ll be the same as Lahabrea; gone. There is no way to replace Emet-Selch, no fragments of his soul for he was never fragmented to begin with. So if she fails him this one final time where it arguably matters most, then that’s that. She doubts the heavens will grant her a third chance so she better not screw this up.

But that’s much easier said than done considering she doesn’t know the first thing about detempering─if such a thing even exists. There are no reports of someone successfully being detempered if her and Alisaie truly did search every record they could get their hands on within the Great Gubal Library back on the Source. Even Krile and Master Matoya couldn't help them when they asked. And if there has been no progress in detempering the followers of the lesser primals, then how is she supposed to rescue Hades from Zodiark’s grasp when he’s one of the two oldest primals in existence? His power is unimaginable in scale when compared to Garuda or Susano or even Ravana… How she’s supposed to somehow reverse Zodiark’s tempering is something she would _need_ to ask Urianger, Y’shtola, and probably even Krile to help her out with, but she can’t. If they knew she wanted to instead detemper Hades and not kill him, then they’d ask questions.

Why does she want to detemper him when she never thought of doing so with the Ascians that came before? Why would she even want to try and truly befriend him? Why is she so determined to befriend their eternal enemy? Why, why, why…and she doesn’t have a single answer that wouldn’t get herself caught up in having to explain the truth. Curse everything holy in this godforsaken world for not giving her the ability to lie with practiced ease. It would certainly make her life much easier now, that’s for sure.

But thinking about Y’shtola reminds her of what the white-haired woman had said following her battle with Hades. “ _As a disciple of Zodiark, the Ascian was the Darkness to your Light…_ ” It was during her fight with Hades that she was forced to use the Light of the Lightwardens to make Ardberts axe into a physical weapon so she could land that final, decisive blow that ultimately resulted in her beloved’s death. But maybe if she can harness the power in a less, _murderous_ , way, then perhaps she could instead use the Light to eradicate the Darkness that’s inside of him without having to actually physically maim him.

Aestelle watched as a few flecks of gold danced down closer to her now, a warm breeze blowing through the forest while the morpho’s start to disappear into the safety of the trees now that the true morning is nearing its beginning. She has to fight Hades in order to rid herself of the Light that will soon threaten to consume her, that goes without saying. But if there’s a way to use the Light instead of wielding it like a weapon, there might actually be a way to rid herself of the Light and to save Hades without having to ask her scholarly friends for their input. She should still talk to Ardbert about this idea though. He’ll be just as lost as she is and will probably shrug as his only real response but at least she’ll have someone to bounce ideas off of and actually have a conversation with about this mess.

To use the Light to save Hades… That’s kind of ironic and she can’t help but laugh under her breath. She never would have thought Hydaelyn’s blessing would be used to _save_ her beloved rather than simply kill more of Her immortal enemies. 

Her thoughts stopped for a moment at that. If Zodiark tempered the Convocation during his initial summoning, then what does that make her own blessing of Light? She wasn’t a part of Hydaelyn’s summoning, but Hydaelyn is still very much alive while Zodiark has yet to be resurrected. So...does that mean she’s been tempered by Hydaelyn to some degree? She doesn’t _feel_ like she has. And from what the Convocation’s crystals gave her just an onze of insight into, it’s clear to see that they could very obviously feel that they were beginning to lose themselves to Zodiark’s influence albeit at a much slower pace than what the current day primals do. By that reasoning then she would be able to feel if she was beginning to give in to Hydaelyn’s wishes which she obviously isn’t if she’s trying to manipulate her blessing of Light into saving Hades rather than killing him…

A soft sigh slipped past her lips. All of this thinking over primals and Light and Dark is only going to give her a headache and that’s the last thing she needs before she ventures into the pyramid tomorrow with the Eulmoran’s hot on her heels. Gosh, tomorrow really is going to be a long day...

But at least she’ll get to see Hades again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain was saying to not post this chapter for another day or two since I just updated, but I'm impatient and really liked this chapter so I'm posting it anyways fjkdsaj;k I'm going to regret posting so much when writer's block hits and I'm just dying lul (also update on the night pegasus mount, I'm at 6mil gil towards the 18mil I more or less need and the markets I'm in are driving me insane :'))) I just want the pretty black and red pegasus cuz highkey my mind associates it with Lahabread and I really want it now xD)


	8. Unwilling Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Withholding secrets and feigning ignorance is only growing harder the longer Aestelle is forced to continue this charade.

* * *

“We should be nearing the final chamber of the pyramid now─just a little further!”

Aestelle followed close to Y’shtola and Almet as they raced through the Great Pyramid of Ux’ner. The Eulmoran’s were hot on their heels already and all of the magicked traps and sentinels that wandered the pyramid only further delayed them from reaching their goal. Running through the pyramid was far more annoying and tedious this time around, the amount of enemies having increased dramatically. Why is the universe choosing to make her and her friend's journey to save the First more difficult? Is it to balance out the fact that she now has her memories? Well, fair is fair she supposes but she could really do with the heavens choosing a different time to put set back after set back before them. Ran’jit will be upon them any moment now and they don’t have time to be dealing with yet another mini-army of magicked sentinels.

Thankfully the heavens showed them some mercy, the last room lying deep within the pyramid finally being in sight. “Aestelle, the switch!” The miqo’te woman yelled, casting large destruction spells in quick succession over the two behemoths of rock that stood in their way.”It should restore the flow of aether to the pyramid. Quickly now!”

She didn’t need to be told twice, or once in all honesty, as she made a mad dash between the sentinels and straight for the switch. Just as she knew it would, the switch clicked and the pyramid surged with aether, the sentinels and enemies in the hallway slowing before stilling altogether as they decommission for a time. “And you couldn’t have run between them and done this yourself?” Aestelle asked with a bright smile, the older woman shaking her head at her playful nature.

“I had more pressing matters to attend to, unlike you.” Y’shtola said with just a hint of amusement lacing her words. “Now look, it seems to be working!”

The younger girl could feel the aether starting to pour through the pyramid like water running through a newly opened tunnel. Though before she could respond, Ran’jit was already kicking the three Viis sisters across the hallway just outside the chamber her and Y’shtola are in. Well, that’s certainly one way to make an entrance.

Aestelle turns and looks on at the general, his gaze blank and unreadable as ever as he fixates his eyes on her. And without warning, he corrects his once relaxed posture into a battle stance of sorts and launches himself straight for her. She remembers flinching the first time he did this, but not this time. This time she stands her ground and simply smiles when Y’shtola quickly jumps in front of her, casting a large barrier similar to her own Collective Unconscious.

“I think not” The miqo’te woman said, her jaw clenching some as Ran’jit presses his strength that much harder into the barrier.

Looking past the two, Aestelle has to stop herself from sighing as the general’s subordinate comes stumbling in. “General, hold on!” He called out and the second his foot hit the obvious glowing trapped spot on the floor, pressing down the button and hearing a small _click_ , she nearly laughed. 

In seconds the floor started to give out beneath the blue-haired Eulmoran and he came running towards them with all the grace of a newborn dhalmel. By this point both Y’shtola and Ran’jit had come to a silent agreement to not kill one another as they stood close to the wall, Aestelle just watching as the poor Eulmoran underling tries to not fall into the dark abyss below the pyramid’s floor. Knowing what’s going to happen makes all of this significantly less scary and far funnier than it has any right being.

“Expertly done.” Y’shtola said with a gravely cold expression as she stood before the blue-haired Eulmoran who only just managed to scramble back up onto his feet.

The Eulmoran adjutant looked genuinely hurt as he reeled back slightly. “How was I to know that that would happen?!” He practically cried. “It looked like any other part of the floor!” He then paused as he turned to look down at the abyss below them, quickly facing Y’shtola once more with his hands outstretched. “...Might now be an opportune time to strike a bargain? We poisoned a number of villagers in Slitherbough with a toxin brewed for us by the Children.” The blue-haired man said before pulling out a large blue glass corked bottle. “This is the antidote. I daresay you know how potent their concoctions are─and the futility of trying to counteract their effects.”

As Y’shtola took a threatening step towards the blue-haired man, Aestelle stole a quick glance to the Eulmoran General who has been awfully quiet beside her. He’s about to kill his own subordinate. Throw him down into that abyss without a second thought and she could stop it, or at least try to. But, she can’t. This subordinate has to die for Y’shtola to jump into the chasm and use Flow as her only viable option of escaping with her life. Hades needs to save Y’shtola and there’s no getting around this if there’s any hope in helping him gain the favor of her friends...

“Now, now. Try anything here and we’re all likely to fall.” The blue-haired man said with an obvious nervousness to his voice. “Eventually, someone will come to our rescue. Or yours. Promise us safe passage and we’ll give you the antidote! Do we have a deal?” He then asked with an uneasy yet pleading smile.

Aestelle genuinely feels bad for not making an attempt to save him. Everything within her is screaming to do what she knows is morally right and protect him from Ran’jit. The wandering minstrel had once told her that villains are rarely born, and she couldn’t have agreed more. This man, whoever he may be outside of his position as Ran’jit’s underling, is just another man doing what he believes is right. Even if that something is following this crazed general’s orders, it’s all because he truly believes in by doing so he’s helping and protecting Eulmore, his home. He’s no different from her or Hades in that regard.

Ran’jit turned to look at his subordinate with a pointed glare, though his tone remained calm as ever. “We do not negotiate with the enemy. The villagers’ lives are forfeit. As is yours…”

In the blink of an eye, Ran’jit was by his subordinates' side and kicked him hard, sending the blue-haired man flying over the gaping hole in the floor leading into a seemingly bottomless chasm. “General?”

Y’shtola didn’t waste a second in leaping after the glass bottle the man had let slip from his grasp. She grabbed it and twisted in the air, throwing the bottle straight for Aestelle and offering her a small smile as the younger girl caught it with ease. “Do not fail.” The miqo’te woman said softly before plummeting into the abyss, the blue-haired Eulmoran already having been consumed by the darkness below.

Standing still by the wall, Aestelle waited a moment before the large gust of wind shot up from the chasm, signaling Y’shtola’s success in throwing herself back into the Lifestream. It’s reassuring to see this part of the timeline is still following what she remembers. Though the guilt gnawing at her heart for allowing Ran’jit to kill his own subordinate will most definitely haunt her for a long while to come. Just another death to add to her ever-growing list of failures...

“How noble.” The Eulmoran General said unbothered by his own actions as he walked over to the edge and peered down into the darkness, the aether nearby shifting a little. So Hades is watching her yet again, it seems. “And pointless.” Ran’jit continued.

Aestelle resisted the urge to do something exceedingly idiotic as the old man turned to look at her. “Says the bastard who just kicked his own comrade to his death. Was that truly necessary?” She asked with a pointed glare. “And pointless? What is pointless is your devotion to Vauthry.” She then scoffed, crossing her arms under her chest while looking off at the wall to their left. “At least my friend is fighting for something worthwhile. You’re just fighting a losing battle that will amount to nothing but your own death.”

Before Ran’jit could respond, three sets of footsteps nearing the chamber rang out. “Is─Is everyone alright?” Minfilia asked as she rounded the corner, eyes darting between the two before quickly stopping herself just short of the large hole in the floor. “What in the-”

“Urianger!” Thancred yelled and in a split second, he was bounding across the chasm with his gunblade drawn.

The elezen astrologian reached out a hand and immediately conjured a tether connecting directly to the Eulmoran General. “At once!” Urianger said and then pulled on the tether, forcing Ran’jit to go flying backward over the gaping hole and successfully catching the general off guard.

When Thancred hovered just over the white-haired man, he narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on his gunblade even further. “Down with you.” He said, slashing down with his blade and leaving Ran’jit to plummet into the abyss as he continued soaring across the hole, jamming his gunblade into the rock of the stable flooring Aestelle is still standing on.

She grimaced while she held the blue glass bottle up a little and looked at it. “Where… where is Y’shtola?” Ryne asked and all the older girl could do was shake her head in response. 

Pocketing the glass bottle, Aestelle made her way to the edge of the flooring. Thancred looked up at her with a studying gaze. “Would you like some help?” She asked with a small, ghost of a smile that was obviously forced. “Or can you make it up on your own?”

He stayed quiet for a moment longer before rolling his eyes. “Help me up already.” Thancred scoffed.

She remained quiet as she conjured up her own little tether and connected it to his arm, pulling him up with ease. “Y’shtola...she sacrificed herself to get me the antidote so we can go and save the Night’s Blessed.” She said with a somber expression. “It all happened so quickly and… We shouldn’t stick around here long.”

The white-haired hyur stayed uncharacteristically silent as he looked down at the younger girl. “You mean...Y’shtola jumped down _there_?” He asked, glancing down into the abyss.

Aestelle nodded. As much as she hates having to lie to her friends by leading them to believe Y’shtola truly died in order to deliver them the antidote, she has no choice. Hades is going to show up once they’ve gotten the antidote into the hands of the Night’s Blessed and then he’ll save her from the Lifestream, successfully gaining at least a smidge of trust from her friends. She needs them to see he’s truly not their enemy in all of this.

And so with Thancred lifting her up bridal style, Aestelle finds herself being carried across the abyss to land safely on the other side. Ryne looks to her with concern evident behind her wide crystalline blue eyes. “Yshtola...she wouldn’t, she’s not…” Her voice trailed off as she looked around her and to the gaping hole in the floor.

“Hush child. We know not what becometh of our dear friend and speculation will only lead to further fear.” Urianger said, a slight scowl gracing his features. “Aestelle hath made a valid point and we would do well to return to Slitherbough with all do haste before determining the fate of Y’shtola.”

Thancred clicked his tongue along with an added shake of his head. “Fine…” He sighed, making his way over to the three unconscious Viis sisters. “You three go on ahead. I’ll take them back to Fanow and meet up with you there.”

“Thancred-”

“ _Go_ , Minfilia.”

The young blonde flinched at his cold tone. “Alright. Be careful on the journey back.” She said softly, Aestelle grabbing her hand and leading her through the pyramid with Urianger lagging only a few paces behind them while their gunblade wielding friend remained to watch over the Viis sisters.

The moment they left the pyramid, Aestelle went on autopilot as she set off to doing everything exactly as she remembered she had the first time this all happened. Though now that she knows Y’shtola will be fine, she finds it exceedingly difficult to pretend as if she’s as distraught as she’s trying desperately to appear to be. The thought of losing Y’shtola puts a knot in her stomach but not even that’s enough to help her in her performance. Thankfully Urianger is too caught up in his own thoughts to notice her lack of true shock as they hurry to distribute the antidote to everyone who’s been poisoned in Slitherbough.

It took no more than a couple of hours before her, Urianger, and Ryne were back in Fanow once more, Thancred helping the Viis sisters return their humble village to its normal state after the rush of battle with the Eulmoran’s who had infiltrated into the heart of Yx’Maja had calmed. Thankfully with the help of the Night’s Blessed, there were little to no casualties among the Viis or the Blessed. Truly fortunate considering they were going up against trained soldiers. Even a small unit poses a large threat, though she never doubted the Viis capabilities to protect their home. It was the Night’s Blessed she had been most worried about now that it’s clear to see history is not sticking true to the course it had originally taken her on before. It was nerve-wracking not knowing if maybe more would perish to the Eulmoran’s upon their return from the pyramid. But fate seemed to be on their side this day, less lives being lost than what she remembers in fact.

“Runar. Thank goodness.” Ryne said as she walked up to stand beside Aestelle, a small smile ghosting over her lips as she looks up at the older girl before focusing on the unconscious hrothgar lying in the hammock in front of them. Urianger worked wordlessly to heal Runar’s wounds as they gathered once more.

Thancred stood beside the young girl as he too watched Urianger work. “From what I could gather on the way here after helping the Viis, the Eulmorans have had the good manners to withdraw.” He paused as he closed his eyes with knitted brows. “Thank the gods they did, or we would never have made it here in time. I’m told we have Runar and his comrades to thank for keeping the soldiers occupied prior to their retreat. They were preparing to come for you and Y’shtola, it seems, when Runar rallied the villagers and pursued them out of Slitherbough.” He said with a small smile spreading across his lips as he opened his eyes once more. “And we have the Viis to thank for preventing anyone other than Ran’jit passing through on to the pyramid.”

“I must… I-I must…” Runar murmured as he slowly began to come to. Urianger stopped his healing magicks as the large hrothgar opened his eyes. “Where...am I?” He asked to the elezen man standing beside him.

Urianger took a step back to give him some space, offering a reassuring smile. “Yx’Maja, in the care of the Viis. Thou art safe now, friend. Pray, rest thee awhile longer.”

Runar groaned under his breath as he forced himself to sit up. “No...no, I am all right.” He said, looking down at his hands. “Somewhat heavy of limb, perhaps, but otherwise well I assure you.” He then looked up with a smile of his own while he glanced between the four of them. “I am glad to see you are all safe. When we realized where the soldiers were headed, we knew something had to be done.” Though his smile faltered when he realized one of them was missing. “I...do not see Master Matoya. She was with you, yes? What happened to her?”

Aestelle shifted her weight from one heel to the other when his eyes ultimately fixated on her. “She saved the Night’s Blessed, sacrificing herself for the antidote to save hers’ and your people.” She answered solemnly while not wanting to leave him in the dark. “General Ran’jit pursued us into the pyramid and she fell down into the chasm below the pyramid when the floor gave out. It was either she jumped in after the antidote to save you and yours, or everyone in Slitherbough would be lying in their deathbeds right now.”

“No...no… No, that cannot be… Why would she do such a thing?” Runar asked to himself as he looked off to the side, voice on the verge of cracking while he shakes his head. “Was there no other way? I...I cannot believe that she…that she…” He suddenly looked up at Aestelle with nothing short of desperation. “We must begin the search immediately! I will come with you!”

She had to look away, closing her eyes while her brows knit together. It’s cruel of her to leave him here believing Y’shtola has truly died. It’s cruel leaving _all_ of them here believing that their friend sacrificed herself for the Night’s Blessed. Hades had one thing right when he spoke to them all back in the Ocular; possessing knowledge is truly a burden… And to think him and the other Ascians have lived with their knowledge for eons now. It’s hard to grasp.

“What are you waiting for? We must find her!” Runar insisted. “She could be trapped or hurt or…” His voice trailed off, his shoulders slouching while he covers his face with his hand. “She is alive. She is _alive_ , damn you!” He choked out mere moments before his tears started to fall.

Everyone remained quiet as Almet came walking down the stairs with a troubled expression. “Forgive me for interrupting, but our scouts have apprehended an intruder.” She said, her arms and face littered with scratches from their battle into the pyramid earlier. “We thought perhaps he might be an associate of yours.”

Aestelle’s gaze shifted past the red-headed Viis and to her two sisters who were walking a very guilty-looking Hades down the stairs into the sleepaway commons in front of them. If the atmosphere wasn’t so heavy, she might have found herself giggling at the way Uimet looks three seconds away from jumping him all the while he is looking _very_ uncomfortable with her ceaseless staring. Poor man. Just how exactly did he ever manage to get himself caught when he was hiding away in the rift? 

“Oh, look who it is.” Thancred sighed.

Hades took a few more steps forward before stopping. “Well...this is embarrassing. In my defense, they are surprisingly tenacious.” He said, glancing around to each of them and then settling his gaze on the girl standing furthest away. “So─what trouble have you gotten yourselves into this time?”

Originally when she heard this question from Hades, she didn’t think anything of it. Odds are he wasn’t even watching what she was doing while inside the pyramid so he genuinely didn’t know what happened to Y’shtola. But here, Aestelle _knows_ he was following her every move. She could sense him in the rift, never drifting too far as he kept a close eye on their encounter with Ran’jit deep within the Pyramid of Ux’ner and yet, he still asks this question. Is he…is he feigning ignorance to not draw suspicion to himself? Or is he trying to not draw suspicion to her?

Everyone slowly looked to Aestelle to fill him in on the events that just took place. “Not going into every detail, Almet, Y’shtola and I traveled into the pyramid and managed to restore its flow of aether, revealing the path to the Qitana Ravel. Though while we were doing that, the Eulmorans took it upon themselves to poison the Night’s Blessed back in Slitherbough with a concoction created by the Children. And to make matters even better, we were followed by General Ran’jit and his subordinate into the pyramid. Said subordinate stepped on a trap, caused the floor to cave in, and when he attempted to strike up a deal with us to ensure his safety, Ran’jit kicked him down into the chasm and Y’shtola jumped in after him to save the antidote.” She sighed as she crossed her arms under her chest and shook her head. “The Eulmorans have retreated and the Night’s Blessed are now cured, but...it doesn’t change the fact Y’shtola sacrificed herself to ensure the antidote made it back to Slitherbough.”

“Well, well. What an intriguing turn of events.” Hades said with a somber lilt to his words. “My condolences, by the way. ‘Tis never easy to lose the ones we love.”

Aestelle glanced up to him at that, his expression genuine with remorse as if she isn’t standing right there. She can even _feel_ the way his aether clenches around the small parts of her own within him in what she can only describe as a faint sense of heartache deep within his very being. But he knows who she is. He knows, so why is he looking at her as if he’s lost her yet again?

Thancred narrowed his eyes, glaring harshly at the Ascian before them. Hades shrugged as he looked right back at him with a conflicted expression. “Well, she is dead, isn’t she? Wishing it were otherwise will not make it so.” He said plainly.

“That _you_ should be indifferent to her loss is no surprise. But to us, she was a friend.” Thancred said, his voice growing softer. “The best of friends.”

Yet another strained silence fell around them as Thancred continued to glare daggers at Hades who looked every bit unfazed. Aestelle sighed under her breath. To say that wishing the dead weren’t just that, dead, will not make it so is hypocritical coming from him considering the Ascian's entire reason for resurrecting Zodiark is to revive the world that was once whole and those who were originally sacrificed to summon Him. Wishing the dead were still alive will not change the fact that their souls have been long since departed and claimed by the Underworld. Doesn’t he see that?

“You have something on your mind.” Ryne said softly beside her, snapping the older girl from her thoughts. “What is it?”

Remembering back to how she actually responded, Aestelle looked to Ryne with a troubled expression. “I’m beginning to wonder what really happened when she fell.” She paused as she flicked her gaze to Thancred. “You remember that large gust of wind you said happened just before Y’shtola cast Flow back on the Source? I’m almost certain that’s what caused the sudden gust of wind that sprang up from the abyss after she fell into the darkness.”

“Pray recount to us again that which thou witnessed in the ruins, omitting not the slightest detail.” Urianger said and Aestelle did just that, telling them all exactly what happened after Ran’jit decided to make his entrance.

Thancred looked down at the wooden floor as he murmured “Flow…” under his breath. “Yes, it sounds exactly like that teleportation magick she used to spirit us away from Ul’dah after the bloody banquet!” He said with much more optimism than before.

Hades relaxed ever so slightly. “Interesting. I thought I sensed a brief disturbance in the Lifestream. How reassuring to know it was not my imagination.” Almost immediately Thancred turned to glare at the Ascian once more, her beloved standing a little straighter before glancing off to the side like a child about to be scolded. “I felt it only once, I should mention. Which would suggest she is still adrift on its currents.”

Aestelle offered him a small smile as everyone turned their attention to Urianger. “Then I fear she may yet be lost to us─for it was only by the grace of the elementals that she was plucked from that great aetherial river.”

“Oh...very well.” Hades said, sparing her a glance before looking to the rest of her party. “I’ll go and fetch her… Perhaps a clear and unambiguous act of kindness will serve to win the trust you seem so determined to deny me.” He said with a somewhat awkward smile.

Before anyone could go and accuse him of either lying or simply trying to play the situation to his advantage, Aestelle took a few steps towards him to stand just in front of Thancred. “Emet. Thank you.” She said with a genuine smile. “It would mean the world to us if you could help rescue her.”

The Ascian nodded. “I can see that. Here.” He paused as he conjured up a small lamp. “Use this aetherial lamp to find me a suitable location that resonates with the Lifestream. When you find such a place, summon me and I shall work my magic.” He then said with a smug smirk ghosting over his lips, one she couldn’t help but smile back at. No matter how many centuries have passed since their time in Amaurot, these small exchanges of him having to get her out of trouble will never cease to bring a smile to her face. 

“Do you really believe we can trust the likes of him?” Thancred asked coldly.

Aestelle turned and started for the stairs leading further down from the sleepaway commons and towards the forest floor, walking past all of her friends as she does so. “As I’ve said before and I’ll say again, I trust Emet and will gladly accept his help─especially now when we have no other options.” She said honestly. “I’m off to find him a place to work. Do try to not kill him while I’m away.”

Just before she was out of sight, she felt a tug on her aether that nearly had her stopping right there in her tracks. It was faint but impossible to simply brush off as a figment of her imagination. Glancing over her shoulder, she offered Hades just a ghost of a smile, his eyes widening a fraction in response. 

Leaving Fanow behind, Aestelle took her time in making it to the spot she knows Hades’ lamp will inevitably lead her to. She can’t shake the uneasiness that one look he gave her instilled in her after he said it’s never easy to lose the ones they love. He looked at her as if she wasn’t standing right before him─and she _knows_ he doesn’t truly believe she’s herself, though he shared with her his aether so he at least believes just a little bit. But he still made it sound as if she was lost to him… How is she to convince him that she’s as real as she used to be before this mess? There’s no changing the fact that she’s sundered and her soul fragmented. And she will never have all of her memories return to her no matter how much she feels she can remember, so maybe in his eyes she will never be the woman she used to be again…

Exhaling a soft sigh under her breath as she journeys further into the forest, she pressed onwards despite the heavy weight settling in her heart. Even if he never acknowledges who she is, if she can at least save him from their cruel fate and protect him from afar, then she likes to think she can deal with this heartache. As long as he’s alive and well and happy then that’s more than enough for her. And so, with a hop in her step she continued on for the location that resonates most with the Lifestream. 

So long as she doesn’t fail him a second time then she can suffer whatever fate decides to throw at her, even if it means the one man she loves most in this fractured existence never again looking at her like he used to when the world was whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a blast writing this story lul it's so much fun writing for Hades :3 can't wait till Elidibus makes his first appearances and all hell breaks loose lmaoooo
> 
> Also my goal of buying the night pegasus mount is only looking more and more bleak everytime I check the market board again and find that the price is *somehow increasing* ;-; at least I have my Hades statue in my apartment to cry in front of while I watch the one mount I really want slip from my grasp xD


	9. Our Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's because of Hades that Y'shtola is saved from the Lifestream, so why do her friends still glare at him so harshly?

* * *

Waiting at the designated location, Aestelle couldn’t help but glance around while she waited for her friends and Hades to arrive. The longer she relives these moments with him, the more she realizes that their time together is only growing shorter. Every encounter leading her that much closer to what will be their final meeting in the ruins of Amaurot if she can’t find a way to detemper him. What is she to do should she never find an answer to this insurmountable problem? Every last one of her friends would doubtlessly tell her to once again kill the man she loves because that’s what they all believe has to be done if he doesn’t concede… But could she?

A soft sigh slips past her lips while eyes slip shut. She’s doubted herself in the past, a number of times actually; before every fight against a primal, before her battle with Nabriales, before her, Kyokuho, and Leveva had to somehow defeat Kinko in the very heart of Kugane, and the list goes on. Confidence is something she never truly had in herself until Hythlodaeus more or less bombarded her with compliments and reassurances so that she’d have no choice but to be at least a smidge confident in herself and her own arcane abilities. But now that she’s alone again, it’s feeling nearly impossible to try and have faith in her capabilities to alter their fate. 

Such a large task for just a single girl no older than twenty summers. Even back in Amaurot she was roughly the same age by their standards, only a couple thousand years past maturity. She’s never had the time to grow up and truly grow into her own person, to look to no one but herself for happiness and confidence and guidance. If it wasn’t for Hythlodaeus and Hades and Elidibus and even the stars to offer her their comforting words and wisdom, she doesn’t know how she ever would have been able to continue on in life back then. And now that she’s keeping this terrible secret from her friends in the here and now...well, she’s alone all over again.

If she goes to them for advice, they’ll question her and she can’t give them the answers she knows they deserve because who would believe her? She’s gone back in time to save a man they all regard as their enemy but long and behold they were lovers back before the Great Sundering which by the way was caused by Hydaelyn, a _primal_ , and now she’s on some grand mission to save both the First and him─yeah, no. That sounds fake to even her own ears. They’re more likely to try and say Hades has somehow used his magic to put her under a spell of sorts, implanting false memories into her head so he could manipulate her or some other nonsense Alphinaud is likely to conjure up in that boundless imagination of his. Then they wouldn’t ever trust Hades and would most probably discount anything she tries to tell them as well.

So she has no choice but to keep the reality of her situation and the history of their past a secret until she’s forced to come out with it all. Gosh, she’s already dreading that conversation with everyone. They’re going to be furious with her for keeping something this important a secret for so long when they’ve all promised time and time again to try their best to keep everyone in the loop. Well, Urianger seems to be the only real exception to their promise but even he’s been trying to be more forthcoming with his thoughts every now and again.

The crunching of twigs dragged her from her thoughts, pearl white eyes opening once more as she turns to look at her friends, Hades leading their group towards her. His gaze was fixed on her with every step he took, so many emotions behind that cold and indifferent countenance. It was hard to pinpoint even a single one. And if she’s this confused trying to decipher what it is he’s feeling, she doesn’t want to imagine what it must be like for him to try and understand it all himself.

Hades stopped no more than a few paces in front of her, tearing his eyes from her own to look around the surrounding area while flecks of gold continued to gently rain down all around them. “Yes, this place should serve well enough.” He said and then once again shifted his gaze to her. “Might I have a little space? I _need_ to concentrate.”

Aestelle had to resist the urge to laugh. How many times had he said this exact same thing back in his office atop the Bureau of the Architect when she’d insist on bothering him during work hours? “Of course. Sorry.” She murmured, taking a step back and standing opposite of him to where her friends all are.

The Ascian scoffed under his breath, staring at her for a moment longer before turning to walk towards the edge of the cliff leading down further into the forest. With his eyes upturned to the open air, Hades looked first to the left, then to the right. “Now then...what color was her soul again?” He murmured to himself.

As he lifted a hand up to the sky, index finger pointed while he scanned the very Lifestream for their friend, a myriad of twinkling multi-colored orbs suddenly appeared in the air like stars glittering about in the night sky. Aestelle could feel a somber smile tugging at the corner of her lips while she looked on at the beautiful scene before them, her friend’s deadly silent at seeing something so amazing for the first time.

She remembers being just as speechless when Hades had first shown her this. It was after a particularly long night searching through numerous tomes in the Words of Halmarut when he came looking for her once he caught wind that she had turned Hythlodaeus away, something that never happened. Truth be told she was wanting to find information on a particular gem to gift Hades upon her next return from her adventures and when he came looking for her, she very nearly had a heart attack right then and there. But what with being so tired from her hours of searching needlessly large tomes and finding little to nothing useful, she had all but begged him to entertain her. Her boredom would be the death of her otherwise. And so, after much childish whining and name-calling and even half-heartedly hitting him, Hades caved in and finally agreed to show her just a sliver of what he and Hythlodaeus have always been able to see through their clear soulsight.

Back then, almost everyone had the ability to see souls through soulsight. Though it became blatantly clear that most could only see hints of color here and there, nothing concrete and only in fleeting moments. Hades and Hythlodaeus on the other hand could see with surprising clarity. They would often discuss the colors of souls and the movement they’d exhibit while floating about before plummeting down into the Underworld where all souls are inevitably drawn. She had spent years pestering the both of them to at least try and show her what it is they saw since she could barely see anything at all herself and the first time he finally humored her constant begging and painted the air above the large desk she was seated at with these stars, anything else she was going to say died on the tip of her tongue just like that.

“Ah… There you are.” Hades said, stopping his hand and pointing at a single twinkling soul. And with a snap of his fingers, the souls suddenly began to glow a bright blue, sparkling even brighter than before while the light only continued to grow until it was nearly blinding in its intensity.

Y’shtola soon came from within the light, everyone’s eyes widening as Aestelle’s smile softened. Hades might tell himself later on that he’s only doing this for his own benefit, but she knows him better than to believe such false words. His kind heart, though clouded in darkness by Zodiark, hasn’t changed even after all this time. He isn’t some monster and he never will be.

“He─He’s done it!” Runar exclaimed in awed bewilderment. “He’s brought her back!”

Raising his hand high above his head and snapping his fingers once more, Hades clothed Y’shtola and the light all around her immediately vanished along with the image of the souls he had created for them to see. Thancred and the others immediately ran past him as their beloved miqo’te friend gently found her way to the forest floor. “Y’shtola, are you all right?”

Aestelle took a few steps forward to stand beside the brown and white-haired man, her smile fond as she looks on at all of her friends checking in on the older woman. “You don’t intend to run to her side as well?” Hades asked while he looked down at her, arms crossed over his broad chest once more.

“I know you brought her back to us safe and sound.” The younger girl responded, glancing up at him with her warm smile never faltering. “They’ll be reluctant to say it, but they’re thankful for you doing this. And it goes without saying I’m grateful to have you around again too.” Aestelle murmured while she shifted her attention back to Runar who had just picked Y’shtola up and was beginning to spin her around like a husband would his wife. Much how Hades had once picked her up when she’d return from a particularly long adventure… “No amount of words could express how thankful I am for this, but thank you anyways.”

Staring down at her for a second longer, Hades shook his head before clearing his throat while he directed his attention to her comrades. “Ahem. Is there aught you wish to say to me?” He asked. “A word of _thanks_ , perhaps?”

Everyone turned to look on at Hades, Thancred most of all finding annoyance with his constant presence while he scowls at the Ascian. Though when her gunbreaker friend’s eyes trail down to her where she still stands beside said Ascian, she very nearly asks him why he’s looking at _her_ as if she’s done something wrong when it suddenly clicks that she has. She’s standing beside their enemy when she should have joined the rest of them in all but tripping over one another to check on Y’shtola. Yet another mistake she’s made in her inability to think ahead on her actions…

“Emet-Selch, the Ascian of whom I spoke.” Urianger explained to the miqo’te woman. “‘Twas he who plucked thee from the Lifestream.”

Y’shtola looked on at Hades with an indifferent expression. “I see.” She murmured. “Thank you. Differences notwithstanding, you saved my life, and for that I am grateful.”

Hades only shrugged in response as Y’shtola’s bright white eyes traveled down to the young girl standing beside him. “But let us turn our attention to more important matters, such as the Qitana Ravel. You had better not have explored its depths without me.” The white-haired woman said with a playful smile dancing across her lips.

Aestelle couldn’t help but laugh. “As if. Do you think I’d even know where to begin if I decided to go alone? Not to mention we found it together so it’s only right we go exploring together too, don’t you think?”

Y’shtola’s smile only brightened.

“Well.” Thancred spoke up with an awkward albeit relieved expression. “Almet and the others should be pleased to see you in such _uncharacteristically_ high spirits. Let us return to Fanow, then, and discuss the coming expedition.”

Runar and Ryne were the first to set off back for the Viis village with Y’shtola walking between them, the young blonde excitedly telling the older woman how happy she is to see her back safely. Though when she herself made no move to follow them, Urianger glanced first to Thancred and then to her. “Dost thou have unfinished business with Emet-Selch..?” He asked, casting the Ascian standing beside her a wary glance.

Thancred sighed. “Let’s head out, Aestelle. There isn’t time for you to go fraternizing with the enemy. Y’shtola isn’t liable to wait and if we take too long, well, you know how likely it is we’ll find her inside the Qitana Ravel within the hour.” He said without taking his cold stare away from Hades.

She awkwardly shifted her weight from one foot to the other, looking between her two friends with knitted brows. “What is wrong with you both? Emet just _saved_ Y’shtola. The least you can do is stop being so openly rude to him.” Aestelle sighed. “You two head on back and keep Y’shtola from running off too quickly with Ryne. I’ll be there in just a minute, okay? I haven’t had a single moment to rest since we first went into the Great Pyramid of Ux’ner and I for one could use a relaxing breath of fresh air now that we know Y’shtola is back and perfectly safe.”

With his eyes narrowing even further, Thancred reluctantly turned away from Hades and scoffed. “This changes nothing, Ascian.” He sneered and then started off for Fanow.

Urianger spared her a concerned glance before sighing. “Do take care, dear friend. We shall await thy return and proceed with our preparations forthwith.”

Hades uncrossed his arms from over his chest while he looked on at the pair walking back down the path of azure flowers. “Well, they certainly aren’t an uplifting bunch. How is it you deal with them the way they are?”

“I could ask you the same thing about you and your comrades.” Aestelle said with a small laugh. “Elidibus doesn’t exactly seem like the type to joke around about any one thing.”

The older man scoffed. “You’d be right in assuming as much. Last we spoke he had only come to tell me of Lahabrea’s banishment into the void and nothing more.”

“I...I really am sorry about that.” She murmured, her gaze falling to the azure flowers scattered all about the forest floor. 

“From what I’ve gathered, it was either you killed him or he killed you.” Hades responded with an added sigh. “Pity it came down to that. Had he never once simply tried to speak with you?”

“With _me_?” Aestelle repeated, looking up at him with knitted brows. “I’m the cursed Champion of Hydaelyn. Not exactly someone you and yours would want to talk with.”

Hades shrugged. “I simply thought...no, never mind.” His voice trailed off for a moment before he was looking down at her with a conflicted expression. “Actually, a moment ago after I had saved that friend of yours, you said that you’re grateful to have me around again. I don’t remember ever meeting such a troublesome girl such as yourself so what did you mean by ‘again’?”

Her eyes widened slightly. “Did I say that?” She asked with a sheepish laugh, slowly backing up from him and towards where her friends had disappeared off to. “I must have worded things weirdly is all. Sorry about that. Anyways, I really should be going so thank you again for saving Y’shtola-”

“Do you take me for a fool?” He asked, cutting her off with ease while he crosses his arms over his chest and looks on at her with a deadpan expression.

She quickly shook her head. “N-No! Of course not, heavens no.”

“Then why do you insist on playing dumb? We’re _allies_ , are we not?”

“Well, yes...but-”

“Then give me the truth.” Hades said as he took a step towards her. “You’re suddenly remorseful for killing my brethren. You’ve placed your trust in me without reason. And your very aether reaches out for mine like that of a lover. Explain.”

Aestelle’s eyes widened even further, the older man taking another step closer. “I…”

She didn’t know how to respond. All this time she’s been so caught up with avoiding making her friends too suspicious of her that she neglected to truly reflect on how her actions would come across to Hades. And now look, it’s not her friends who have come to her with countless questions but rather him. So much for not getting herself caught up in trouble before she was ready to deal with it all.

Another long stride and Hades was now no more than a fulm in front of her, barely any space left between them. “You’re terrible at lying.” He scoffed. “Though I don’t know what I was expecting from you.”

“Aestelle!”

A loud bang resounded and suddenly a bullet was flying past Hades’ head. She instinctively reached up to cover her mouth while she staggered back, looking up at her beloved with widened eyes before turning around to face her white-haired friend. “Thancred?! What the hell are you─ _wait_!”

Grabbing her wrist, the gunblade wielding man didn’t spare a moment in yanking her back into his broad chest, harshly glaring at the Ascian standing before them who was looking back at him with nothing but boredom as if he wasn’t almost shot. “I knew we shouldn’t have ever allowed for this, this _monster_ to stick around.”

“It’s not what you think!” Aestelle quickly cried, trying to push away from her friend just enough so he’d be forced to look at her as she placed herself between him and their so-called enemy. “Emet wasn’t doing anything wrong! I promise so _please_ put away your gunblade.” She said, holding her hands up in some vain attempt to shield Hades.

Thancred’s glare morphed into a confused scowl while he looked down at her. “You’d protect him?”

“Allies,” Hades spoke up. “That is what we are, so it’s only natural she’d protect a friend. She’s protected you on countless occasions, I’m guessing, and this is no different.” He sighed. “But all this commotion has bored me so I think I will go take a nap. ‘Till next time, hero.”

Teleportation magicks whirled and consumed Hades in a matter of seconds, the portal into the rift closing just as quickly as it had opened. Lowering her arms, Aestelle exhaled a shaky sigh. That was far too close for her liking. Even if a mere bullet wouldn’t be enough to truly kill or really hurt Hades, the thought of him being shot makes her sick to her stomach. She can’t bear to lose him and not to her own friend at that.

Grabbing her wrist in a painfully tight grip, Thancred pulled her along back to Fanow. She flinched as she staggered after him while struggling to keep up with his brisk pace. “Thancred, you’re hurting me.” She said and then bit her lip when he shot her a pointed glare.

“What were you thinking?” He asked shortly. “We leave you for one second, _one second_ and I come back to find that fiend towering over you like the menace he is.”

“Emet just wanted to talk is all.” Aestelle responded softly, her pained expression only deepening as Thancred’s hold on her wrist tightens to the point she swears she can feel her bones shifting. “Thancred-”

“ _Shut up_.” The white-haired man bit out before she even had a chance to truly respond. “I don’t want to hear you defend him. He’s our _enemy_ , Aestelle. He’s the reason we’re even in this bloody mess and the reason our Minfilia is gone so don’t you dare try and tell me he merely wanted to speak with you.”

The aether nearby shifted, a feeling of anger that isn’t her own welling up within her the slightest amount. She looked to Thancred pleadingly now. “Honest. Emet only wanted to talk, I promise so please let me go.” She tried again. “He wouldn’t hurt me. You have to believe me when I say he’s our friend, Thancred. I wouldn’t lie to you.”

Stopping dead in his tracks, the white-haired hyur turned to look at her with narrowed eyes. “An Ascian our friend?” He scoffed. “Don’t make me laugh. That monster is our enemy and nothing more. No matter how kind he may act, or how pleasant his words may sound at face value, that man is our enemy and will kill us should we stand in his way to bring about the rejoining. Don’t you forget that.”

His hold on her wrist loosened slightly, though he never released her from his grasp as he led her back to the Viis village. Aestelle could only sigh under her breath while the aether shifted once more and Hades retreated further into the rift. The anger she felt subsided once she could no longer feel his presence lingering about nearby.

How is she ever going to get Hades and her friends to see eye to eye on anything when this is how they act towards one another..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry Thancred is a whole mood lol Also I can feel that I'm slowly writing myself into a corner so now time to panic make up some more random things to try and not do that xD Ah the fun of not actually planning out a story before writing/ posting it :)))
> 
> (update on night pegasus: I have about 8mil gil on me now so I'm more or less halfway to having enough to buy it off the market board~ ^^)


	10. Wouldn't You Wish for the Same?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Once upon a time." He says just as he would the beginning of a fairytale. "Yet here we find ourselves again. To look, learn, and remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ updates will be coming every Thursday and Sunday from here forward! Just a heads-up so everyone can be in the loop ♡ ]

* * *

The journey into the depths of the Qitana Ravel is interesting to say the least. Ryne and Y’shtola took care of the enemies with little difficulty, but Thancred saw it more than acceptable to run on ahead and continue alerting more and more guards to their intrusion and not long after that they were promptly swarmed by hordes of magicked sentinels. Honestly he’s lucky that there are _two_ astrologians in their party and two who are very intune with one another at that because otherwise he would have met a truly untimely end in the Ronkan ruins.

The Ronkan Dreamer’s are kind, making their attacks easy to read and so they are equally easy to dodge. The sentinels they encounter, though plentiful, are dealt with quickly. It’s only once they encounter Lozatl that things start to get a little dicey. Thankfully she remembers this encounter quite well and so when she calls for everyone to follow her lead for the first few telegraphed abilities that take up nearly the entirety of the arena, her party listens and receive little to no damage whatsoever. Soon enough they’re moving without even having to look to her for hints. And before they know it, they’re onto the next large enemy lying deep within the Qitana Ravel.

The bats, anacondas, razana’s, and horned iguana’s are dealt with just as quickly if not quicker than they had dispatched the magicked sentinels. Aestelle made sure to call out a few abilities she remembers Thancred being caught off guard by when she had first run through these ruins and luckily this time he managed to block and dodge everything she told him of. They even defeated Batsquatch far quicker than they had before. 

It’s once they make it back outside into the forest, to the deepest parts of the ruins hidden among the large trees, that everyone seems to remember their true enemies. It’s so easy to get lost fighting normal monsters, almost tricking themselves into believing the sin eaters are nothing more than a terrible dream. Though when they encounter countless pure white fiends that pulse with Light where there should be normal balanced aether, the illusion is all but shattered. They are still very much on the First and the sin eater horde is ever present.

When they finally set upon Eros, the Lightwarden of Rak’tika, Aestelle has a vague sense of nostalgia as she watches her friends assault the beast with potent attacks, following up with Malefics of her own while weaving her cards between each cast, enhancing her allies attacks as she does so. In reality, she took down this exact Lightwarden no longer than a few months ago at most and yet it feels like years have passed since she was last here. Everything feels so long ago after she nearly lost herself to her grief when she remembered all that Hades had asked her to.

She almost got hit when the large beast charged across the platform, too lost in her thoughts to notice it staring her down even after Ryne called out for her to move. If it wasn’t for Thancred jumping to her rescue and picking her up before darting them both out of harm's way last second, she would have been trampled.

“Thank you.” Aestelle said as he gently put her down, his expression a mixture of concern and slight irritation.

“Get your head out of the clouds.” He said before looking to the weakened Lightwarden and readying his gunblade once more. “This is no time for daydreaming, princess!”

She rolled her eyes as he dashed straight for Eros, delivering a most devastating blow just as she bestowed upon him the power of the Arrow. It didn’t take much longer before the large beast was falling just as it had when she was last here, a large cry erupting as it staggered side to side and then finally fell. 

Everyone remained quiet as they kept their weapons drawn and just stared at the fallen Lightwarden. Slowly, Aestelle returned her planisphere to her back and took hesitant steps towards Eros. The large beast's body was already beginning to almost decay, bits of light chipping away as the Light struggles to retain its form within the now dead creature. No one says a thing as they watch the Lightwarden suddenly shatter and a large blinding ball of pure Light floats above the ground where the dead body once lay. Closing her eyes, Aestelle waited for the feeling she’s grown accustomed to by now.

The Light tried to consume her as it entered her body. She could _feel_ as it coursed through the same life veins her aether courses through, attempting to infect her very core only to find itself being sucked into the deepest parts of her. It was not the Light that consumed her but rather she who consumed the Light. It was still there, of course, just as it was before her battle with Hades. She might have it contained now, but it’s still deep within her, biding its time and waiting until she can’t hold in its purity for any longer. Then it will begin to break away at her soul, little by little until she very nearly loses herself to it’s blinding corruption.

It’s almost time for her to fight Innocence and then travel to the Tempest…

Opening her eyes now, Aestelle looked up to the sky just in time to watch as the unyielding light wavered before giving way to the sunless sea of the night sky above. She couldn’t help but smile. Seeing the dark return to Rak’tika once more is an experience she could replay time and time again and never grow tired of. 

“The Lightwarden is dead.” Ryne said softly from behind her. “The Blessed’s prayers have been answered…”

“Aye, that they have.” Thancred said beside the young girl.

Looking up to the stars, Aestelle’s smile softened when she saw the constellation looking back down upon her. The Spear. So the Fury truly is watching over her. That puts her heart at ease. To know the very stars who answered her cries still yet watch over her is a welcomed sight. If they still offer her their aid, then surely they also wish for her to succeed.

The sound of Urianger’s voice tore her from her thoughts. “A sea of shimmering stars.” He said as they all looked up to the twinkling stars above. “Diamonds strewn across a raven gown, boundless and beautiful. ‘Tis an exquisite sight not unlike that of the Source. Calm and gentle...” Aestelle glanced over her shoulder, her eyes meeting his own. “And forgiving…” He said more directed to her than anything.

Y’shtola murmured something just loud enough for the two of them to hear as she returned her gaze up to the stars. What did he mean by that? Forgiving… Does he know that she’s hiding something from them all? Well, she doesn’t doubt it. He’s been suspicious of her right along with Thancred since the moment Hades showed up. But to say the stars are forgiving of her...he could mean a number of things by that alone. 

Turning around at the sound of the miqo’te woman’s footsteps, Aestelle offered her white-haired friend a warm smile. “Well fought.” Y’shtola said to her with a smile of her own. “Let us return home.”

“I was beginning to think we’d never leave.” The younger girl mused while brushing off her unease, grabbing Y’shtola’s hand and all but dragging her down a nearby path that leads to the end of the ruins. Their friends followed closely behind, everyone in high spirits now that the Lightwarden is no more.

And so down they go from the forest floor and back into the underground tunnels that run deep below the surface. Though unlike when they first entered the ruins, no magicked sentinels or sin eaters were waiting for them in their depths. It was silent, peaceful and, tranquil even as their small party of five slowly traversed the stone path laid out before them. Though she couldn’t shake the feeling a certain two men were keeping closer eyes on her than usual. 

Her eyes scanned the walls when they came across a particularly large room, water bordering all around the platform the singular stone path had led them to. Up painted across the walls were the events that when she was first here, couldn’t remember. But she can now and seeing these only forces a frown to tug on the corners of her lips. The murals depicting the history of the Ascians─ _her_ history.

“The murals. If I am not mistaken, they predate the empire.” Y’shtola said thoughtfully as they all came to stop on a large flattened rock that served almost as a small landmass in the water that surrounds them. 

Ryne glanced around to the murals on the stone walls. “How can you tell?” She asked.

“A peculiarity of the paint. Most are made from mineral-based pigments, but whatever was used here is older than anything I have ever seen.” Y’shtola explained before looking down to the ground a little ways in front of them. “According to Almet, this sanctuary was built to preserve the wisdom of the ancients. What events do these murals commemorate, I wonder?”

Her frown only deepened. So many painful memories of this tumultuous time in their history came flooding back to her following her battle with Hades; All of the fights she had not only with the Convocation but with even Hythlodaeus before the Final days were truly upon them. The long days and sleepless nights spent traveling far and wide for answers she would never find. Returning to find their beautiful city along with the rest of the world burning all around her only for Zodiark to be summoned, saving their now dead star. Watching helplessly as yet another half of their number were sacrificed to breathe life back into the world. Trying desperately to return things to any semblance of normalcy only for the Convocation to suddenly begin talking about sacrificing the newly born inhabitants of their star to Zodiark in exchange for reviving all of their brethren they lost to summon Him in the first place. Not being able to convince them to abandon their course, and not being able to stop Venat and the other dissidents from summoning Hydaelyn in opposition to the Convocation’s plan. Never having the chance to say goodbye to her family or most importantly to her beloved Hades as suddenly the world was fracturing at her feet, everything going dark before she woke up on a ship set sail for Limsa Lominsa. 

What a nightmare the end to their history turned out to be. 

Hearing footsteps ring out into the large space from across the platform, her attention fixed on Hades as he walked up to stand opposite of their group. “Must you always linger after defeating your enemies?” He asked with a whiny tone. “Navigating these halls on foot is exhausting.”

“Come to lead us to safety, have you?” Thancred asked from behind her where he stands with Ryne. It was obvious to hear in his voice alone how annoyed he was at having to see Hades yet again, especially after the terrible end to their last encounter. 

The Ascian standing before them scoffed. “I was _bored._ ” He drawled while slowly shifting gaze to her, a more genuine smile gracing his features than the one she remembers he had worn when first they had come through these ruins. “But how is the hero of the hour?” He paused for a moment as he looked her up and down, his aether inside her suddenly reaching out with its usual warmth as if to inspect her, phantom touches soothing out over her body almost like he was truly right beside her. “Hmm. Fighting fit, I see. Keep up the good work.”

Y’shtola’s eyes narrowed as she took a small protective step closer to Aestelle. “You’re plotting something.” She accused and if Aestelle wasn’t in such a somber mood at seeing these murals, she might have found it within herself to laugh. He’s an _Ascian_ , of course he’s plotting something.

Hades seemed to find that just as amusing as she did, his smile upturning slightly into a mischievous grin. “Every hour of every day. But never you mind about that. As I have told you a thousand times before: I like to watch. Nothing more.” He mused. “Well! I would quit this place, and I suggest you do the same. There is yet work to be done.”

As he turned around, Aestelle watched as he slowly lifted his gaze up to the nearby murals. “Ah...there is a sight to bring a tear to the eye.” He said softly and for a moment, his aether within her faltered. Like it was suddenly hit by a wave of emotion that caused it to shake ever so slightly. So, he didn’t know these murals were here either then.

“You recognize these scenes?” Ryne asked with a slight tilt of her head.

The Ascian turned to face them once more, raising his hands and shrugging as he does so. “That I do.” He said in a gentle tone. “Indeed, there was a time when anyone and everyone would. Until one calamitous day when the world was divided across ten and three reflections, sundering the land and all who dwelled upon it.” Hades paused as his eyes fell to Aestelle once more. “And the worst part? No one could remember it. Not really. Just fragments and fleeting memories of an achingly familiar world…”

Her heart clenched at the pained lilt his voice had taken on, both his and her own aether sharing in the heartache much to his surprise. Even if they weren’t so intimately connected once more, she can see that pain all too clearly behind his eyes with just hints of confusion now swimming within. Her eyes hold much the same emotions. To see these murals and remember all the harrowing memories they force to resurface...it’s too much for either of them to bear. And for him to have to see her, sundered as she is in this existence while he is still so very whole and intact, it only cements the painful reality they now live in. Fate tore them apart.

“A vision shared of a paradise lost, preserved only in song and scripture and paint…” Hades continued, no traces of his usual arrogant emperor facade to be found as he simply regards the murals with a dejected and almost defeated expression. “Once upon a time. Yet here we find ourselves again. To look, learn, and _remember_.”

If he were to ask her, she would say she has had more than enough of remembering all that it is they’ve lost. Her memories haunt her every waking thought and even plague her dreams until they become grueling nightmares. She can’t remember when last she dreamt of something pleasant since she had fought this very man. Even her more fond memories from back when the world was whole have been slowly twisting into her worst fears the longer she’s left to try and come to terms with the reality of her failures and what they bore fruit to. At least Hades believes what he’s doing is right and has never lost sight of his mission and goal or his conviction. More than what she can say for herself.

After remembering their past and realizing all that she’s done in service to Hydaelyn...it’s clear to see Aestelle has lost sight of just what it is she’s ever been fighting for. Since she woke up here in this lifetime, she has been in possession of her Echo and quickly became known as a Warrior of Light through her good deeds, Hydaelyn’s own champion, and she wore the title with pride. It was synonymous with savior, and she still wants to save everyone she can when they need her most. But when her enemies were unveiled to actually being her friends from a distant past all but forgotten by time itself, she didn’t know what to do. She’s already killed three of them and it was because a primal ultimately pitted her up against them. Has she been fighting on the wrong side of good and evil all this time? Who has she become while under the guidance of Hydaelyn? How is it everything has become so skewed when all she and the Convocation ever wanted was to save their world from utter devastation and destruction?

“Then share with us the stories you know so well. We are listening.” Y’shtola said, looking on at Hades with slightly narrowed eyes.

Placing a hand to his chin and closing his eyes for a moment, Hades paused as he thought of how best to deliver their history to her friends. He opened his pale golden eyes once more before pointing to the first mural depicting those last moments of Amaurot. “Before the Great Sundering, there was one world.” He started. “A world that knew naught but peace and prosperity. Until it was faced with a crisis. Unprecedented, terrifying. Civilization found itself perched upon a precipice, staring into oblivion.”

She followed his gaze to the next mural, the one of their so-called “ _one true god_ ”. “But through prayer and sacrifice, the will of the star was made manifest. Zodiark was His name, and by His grace was the calamity averted.”

Y’shtola’s eyes widened even further. “Zodiark?!” She repeated in nothing short of surprise.

Hades pointed on to the third mural, not bothering with a response. “A savior mighty and magnificent, deserving of reverence and gratitude...one would have thought. Yet some thought otherwise.” His voice grew colder as he shifted to speaking of Zodiark’s counterpart. “From the fears of these naysayers would rise Hydaelyn─She who was to serve as His shackles. To bind Him and hold Him in check.” He said coldly while he pointed to the fourth and final mural. “And so they fought, and they fought, and they fought. And in the end...Hydaelyn was victorious. With all Her strength She smote Him─dealing a blow so devastating that it split the very fabric of reality. And thus was Zodiark banished and His being divided.”

Aestelle couldn’t bear to look at him as he shifted his dejected gaze to her. “That concludes today’s lesson on long-forgotten history. Though I imagine your Mother would offer a rather contradictory account. As is Her wont.”

“I’m sorry─I can only assume I misheard, but it sounded an awful lot like you were implying both Zodiark and Hydaelyn are not gods, but─” Thancred’s voice trailed off, his glare easing up while he looks at the Ascian before them with genuine confusion and disbelief.

“What? Not gods of the First? Is that what you thought these paintings depicted? Or…?” Hades looked to her and when their eyes met, he understood instantly. “Oh! Ohhh… They are gods after a fashion, yes, but no different from the kind with which you are so intimately acquainted. Formed of faith and prayer, of conviction and devotion…”

Wrapping an arm around her stomach and grabbing her other arm, Aestelle sighed. “The eldest and most powerful of primals…” She finished for him, all of her friends along with him looking to her with varying amounts of shock and surprise. “What? I was just saying what we were all already thinking. They _summoned_ Zodiark just as any beast tribe would their god. It only makes sense after remembering that it’s the Ascians who even taught the beast tribes the act of summoning in the first place.” The young girl grumbled dejectedly.

“Are you implying that this history is not that of the ancients, but rather of the Ascians themselves…?” Y’shtola then asked to her and her alone.

Aestelle’s stomach dropped with nothing but dread. She’s done it now. Hades didn’t say this was their history or that he and the other Ascians were behind Zodiark’s summoning yet. He hasn’t once even hinted at how he knows all that these murals depict and here she is completely explaining what he was just about to. If Hythlodaeus was here to see her now, she’s sure he’d laugh at how absolutely terrible she is at remaining inconspicuous. But she’s never been good at keeping secrets so really, she isn’t even surprised with herself at this point. Annoyed, very, but surprised? Not in the least.

“How else would he know all of this?” Aestelle asked in response as she looked to the miqo’te woman, silently praying to the heavens for this to be enough to ease the suspicion she’s garnered if only a little. “He could recount it all so clearly and I’d be surprised if he somehow made all of it up on the spot to go along with the murals.”

“She’s correct. This is our history. Our story.” Hades confirmed with a troubled expression, flicking eyes between her friends before settling on her yet again. “It was we who summoned Zodiark─we natives of that sundered paradise. Now do you see why we yearn for the Great Rejoining?” He then asked, voice wavering as a truly sad smile ghosts across his lips. 

Sparing her one last sorrowful look, Hades turned around. He couldn’t bear to look at her anymore if the way his aether clenches around her own and cries out is of any indication of how truly heartbroken he is. “For our world...for our people...for all creation to be made whole again. To bring back the one person I had ever cared for… Wouldn’t you wish for the same?”

Her breath caught in her lungs at hearing those last few words. The only person he had ever cared for..? Hades _never_ said that when he first told them all of their history. All she could do was stare after him as he walked away, absentmindedly waving a hand lazily over his head as he leaves them with the true nature behind Zodiark and Hydaelyn.

No one said a thing as they once again peered up at the murals, Aestelle’s gaze falling to the ground. So he knows who she is to a degree, but refuses to acknowledge that she’s truly alive. She had already guessed as much...but to have him confirm her suspicions, it’s almost worse than being left to question how he honestly viewed her.

With all of their thoughts weighing heavily on their conscience, their small party of five started off in the direction Hades had left. Not a word was uttered while they made their way through the Qitana Ravel. Her beloved had left them all with much to think on, and think on all he said they would…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hades is a wonderful smol bab and the Scions are 10000000% onto Aestelle being sus xD
> 
> I want to take a quick second to thank you all again for reading and leaving kudos and comments! It means a lot and even though I'm not responding to comments I do read them all! They're all so nice and just ;-; thank youuuu!!!! ♡ (part of me is like yesh, respond, and the other part is like no, don't be that annoying person who responds to every comment fjkdls;ajf;l xD my mind is a mess don't mind me lul) I hope you're all enjoying the story so far and will continue to read and comment and things! ♡♡♡
> 
> (night pegasus update: I've broken the 9mil gil mark and the cheapest horsey I've found is just below 13mil (with the fee) so I'm hoping I can panic make that last 4mil gil in a few days and buy the pegasus before they're all taken :3)


	11. To Save a Bloody Ascian We’ll Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having just returned from Rak'tika, Ardbert and Aestelle sit down to talk about the past and start discussing a plan for their future.

* * *

Their time in Rak’tika came to an end all too quickly. Everything felt like a blur and suddenly Aestelle found herself walking to the Pendants in the Crystarium once more. Alphinaud and Alisaie have yet to return from their searches for the Lightwardens in Kholusia and Amh Araeng respectively so the rest of her friends all decided they take the remaining day and night to catch up on some much-needed rest. And she couldn’t be happier to finally have some time to herself again. After Hades told them of their history, and she very nearly sold herself out being Azem, the atmosphere around their small party has been strained to say the least.

Thancred has yet to speak to her since Hades left them in the Qitana Ravel. It’s obvious to see how he’s still very much upset with her trying to befriend their “enemy” or even speaking of truly allying themselves with him. He doesn’t understand how she could ever consider an _Ascian_ their _friend_. It’s because of the Ascians that they’re having to fight yet another battle here on the First to try and undo all that those fiends have done. Her reasoning is completely beyond his comprehension and it’s infuriating.

Urianger and Y’shtola both are deeply unsettled by the mere idea that Hydaelyn, the very being their dearest friend has now given herself over to, could in truth be a primal. All they’ve been working towards, all they’ve sacrificed and done and...it’s hard to imagine that the very goddess they’ve revered could quite possibly be something they’ve always considered an adversary. Of course the Ascians and Zodiark will forever be in the wrong, but if Hades’ recount of their history holds any kernel of truth, then what would that make them in regards to their unyielding devotion to Hydaelyn?

As for Ryne, she doesn’t quite understand the severity of Hydaelyn being a primal since she herself has never seen one of those summoned gods. So what if Hydaelyn is a primal? It doesn’t change anything. Their goal is to still save the First and stop the Ascians, and Aestelle agrees if only a little. They shouldn’t turn their attention to other matters when the fate of the First still rests solely in their hands. Without them, the First will be consumed by Light and promptly usher in the Eighth Umbral Calamity. Regardless of what Hydaelyn may or may not be, they have a duty as the Warriors of Darkness to uphold and neither of them will forsake it.

And for Aestelle, well, she’s long since come to terms with this harsh reality. She knows Hades is telling the truth since she can remember talk of Hydaelyn’s summoning from back when the world was whole. It only makes sense that Venat would have continued on with their plan to shackle Zodiark and with Hydaelyn being the survivor of the Great Sundering between the two primals, Hades’ depiction of those final years just confirms what she had assumed happened in those last few fleeting moments when the ground beneath her feet began to crack. The Mother of Light had struck Zodiark so hard the very world fractured and that was the end of her life as she knew it.

With a small sigh, Aestelle offered the Manager of Suites a smile as she passed him by in favor of returning to her chambers for the evening. To think her life ended only to begin again in such different yet similar ways. Forever a traveler and an unlikely hero, setting off on countless adventures far and wide and uncovering secrets and histories previously thought lost to time, and somehow still finding herself to be lacking when she needs to prevail in the face of hardships. Still people die for her, place their hopes and dreams on her shoulders, look to her for guidance when she hasn’t truly done anything to warrant their veneration, even going so far as to once again look to her to save a world. She couldn’t save her and Hades’ home from the Final Days...but they don’t know that so they continue to believe in her because she’s the Warrior of Light. If she can’t succeed, then who can?

Aestelle pushed aside the heavy weight in her heart as she opened the doors to her room and headed inside. Just as she remembered Ardbert waited for her near the far wall, leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest. She flashed him a warm smile. “I was beginning to think you’d never come back around.”

He scoffed in response. “Like I have a choice. You’re the only bloody person who can see and hear me.”

“And here I thought we were becoming friends.” She mused, taking a seat at the small table and picking at the assorted cookies G’raha doubtlessly left for her. “Did you enjoy your time in Rak’tika?” The young girl then asked.

“It was interesting. That gunbreaker friend of yours doesn’t seem happy with you and Emet.” Ardbert pointed out while he pushed himself from off the wall to take a seat beside her.

“I wonder what tipped you off.” She murmured before sadly shoving yet another cookie into her mouth.

Ardbert placed his chin onto his hands, elbows resting on the table as he looks at her. “What he said about the Great Sundering, was it true? Emet, I mean. Does it hold up with what you remember?”

Aestelle nodded. “I guess I didn’t really tell you much about how life was back then…” Aestelle murmured, picking up a cookie and holding it while she looks to him with a soft smile. “Hades told the truth. The Final Days were terrifying; beasts born from nightmares took on the shapes of our deepest fears and ravaged the land far and wide, no single place left untouched by their devastation. Civilization as we knew it was coming to an end right before our very eyes. And so the Convocation summoned Zodiark to save us all.” She explained, leaving out the fact they lost Elidibus in the process after she failed to return to them with a solution to their problems. “But after we were saved and started to slowly return to how things used to be, the Convocation suddenly started talking about offering the newly born life on our star to Zodiark in exchange for bringing back our brethren who sacrificed themselves to summon Him. It was because of this those dissidents branched off from our society and looked to summon Hydaelyn to act as Zodiarks counterbalance. And, as Hades already said, they fought until ultimately Hydaelyn won, fracturing all of existence with only three surviving the Great Sundering.”

“The Unsundered.” Ardbert said with a vague nod. “So Emet really is telling the truth, just not the _whole_ truth then. I should have guessed as much. It would be idiotic to tell your friends the entire reason behind Hydaelyn being summoned when the Ascians were in the wrong to begin with.”

Aestelle shrugged, popping a small cookie into her mouth. “Who’s to say who’s wrong anymore. The Convocation has always done what we thought was right and that was no different. We had the means to bring back three-fourths of our lost brethren, so why wouldn’t we try? It was because of them we had even survived the Final Days and truly brought life back to our world so it was only fair we try and revive them so they themselves could also enjoy the gift of tomorrow they had so selflessly given us.” Sighing, she shook her head. “I understand why Hades and the others wanted to bring them back, and Zodiarks’ tempering only made the desire far more impossible to ignore, but I could never condone the intentional loss of life on such a grand scale for a third time to come. Besides, our friends were long gone, their souls claimed by the Underworld which everyone else seemed content on ignoring in favor of constantly talking about resurrecting the sacrificed. It was such a mess, though they always did what they truly thought was right. Even now they’re trying to carry out their plan despite this monumental setback of having to bring about numerous Rejoinings. It’s their duty, just as ours is to be unwilling heroes.” She scoffed.

“So what’s the plan then? Just let these Ascians continue wreaking havoc until that perfect world is brought back?”

“Of course not. I’m not going to allow them to succeed in drowning the First in Light or ruining any other world for that matter.”

“Then what are you going to do?” Ardbert asked again, reaching for a cookie only for his hand to faze through it. “It doesn’t sound like Emet-Selch or the other Ascians will ever truly stop at trying to finish what they started and if you don’t intend to help them, then you have no choice but to kill them.”

“Why is it always killing? Can’t I do something else for once instead of always resorting to killing my enemies?” Aestelle asked with an exasperated sigh. “So much death. Nothing _but_ death─and I for one am growing tired of watching the death toll continue to rise the longer I’m involved in any one conflict.”

Rolling his eyes, the ghostly man sitting beside her shrugged. “That’s just a fact of life for us. Death walks hand in hand with salvation because no one can be saved without first killing the very monsters who threaten that peace.”

The young girl glanced off to the side. “Hades is _not_ a monster.”

“Look, I know you and he were partners before the Great Sundering, but you’re not anymore and maybe it would do you some good to stop holding onto your past with such an iron grip. You can’t let your memories tie you down and blind you to the truth.” Ardbert said, voice holding no malice but rather genuine concern. “Emet isn’t your lover. At the end of the day, he’s just another Ascian trying to bring about destruction and ruination so that he can usher in the next calamity. Nothing more and nothing less.”

Aestelle whipped her head to look at him with narrowed eyes, pain evident behind their star-like pearl white hue. “Don’t you dare say he’s just another Ascian. He’s still in there─ _my Hades is still in there_ ─and nothing you or anyone else says will change my mind. I’m not giving up on him because he would never give up on me.”

“Are you just going to pretend as if he didn’t try to kill you and yours before you came back in time? That you weren’t forced to kill him even though you said he knew who you were?”

The young girl looked down at her mostly empty plate that once held all of her cookies. “No...but, that was different.”

“Oh don’t give me that bull-”

“I’m being serious!” Aestelle cut the brunette sitting beside her off, looking to him in earnest. “I don’t think Hades wanted me to lose to him. Why would he have given Hythlodaeus the Convocations crystals before our battle if he truly intended to triumph over me? And why would he appear in my fight with Elidibus to _help_ me free our Emissary from his duty? Hades has always been a champion of Zodiark’s will, but even he knew that their dream is a hollow one at best. All he truly wants is to be sure that our legacy will not be forgotten. We lived and our history, the true history behind all of existence as we know it today, deserves to be known.” Her fists clenched around the material of her dress just over her thighs. “And I want to see our dream come true…”

“ _Remember...remember us… Remember...that we once lived…_ ”

She closed her eyes, her heart being struck with a sharp pain at remembering his parting words to her, that small smile he gave her in his final moments forever etched into her memory just as the sound of his soul shattering is. “I will not allow for all of our accomplishments and failures, our creations and allies, our friends and family, our _world_ to be forgotten. Maybe not today or tomorrow or even in the next hundred centuries to come will everyone know of our history, but someday they will. And Hades and I will see that our legacy will never be forgotten. Not while we yet live.”

Ardbert remained quiet for a time as he just looked on at the girl sitting beside him, shoulders hunched over while she sits there looking so small. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have said all that seeing how determined you are to save him… Just, don’t go doing anything you’ll regret later.”

“Believe you me, I didn’t come back in time only to make decisions I’ll regret.” Aestelle reassured, slowly lifting her head to offer her ghostly companion a small smile. “Besides, I think I have a plan on how to save Hades from this cruel fate of ours.”

“Oh?”

“You remember what it is you told me when last we spoke on the Source? Well, right before you and your friends were brought back home here to the First to stop the Flood with Minfilia?”

Playfully rolling his eyes, the brunette shook his head. “It's been a hundred years so you’ll have to remind me.”

Her smile only widened at that. “You said that Light and Dark, it doesn’t matter. What does matter is how we choose to use them. And you bid me to seize a better fate.”

“Clearly you’re trying to do that much seeing as you’ve gotten the damn stars to answer your prayers and return you to this point in time.” Ardbert responded.

She hummed. “Exactly. And so, I’m going to use my Light to save Hades from his Darkness.”

Her ghostly friend's expression fell into a deadpanned one at her words. “And how in the seven hells are you to do that?”

Aestelle placed a hand over her heart. “Together, you and I will find the strength to carry on and save the First. And, with your help, I was hoping maybe you’d be willing to offer me your strength in using this Light not as a true weapon to kill Hades, but to rather cast out the Darkness that has taken root in him since Zodiark’s summoning.”

“To use the Light as a means to banish the Dark without killing him…” Ardbert murmured to himself before looking to her once more. “I’ve killed my fair share of Ascians and never once thought of trying to cast out the Darkness inside them. Do you even know if that’s possible?”

“Nope!” She responded with a very proud smile. “But that isn’t going to stop me from trying. We know for a fact we can kill them, but we’ll never know if we can rescue them from Zodiark’s clutches unless we try so what do you say? Willing to take a leap of faith with me and help me save my beloved?”

Crossing his arms over his broad chest, Ardbert sighed with an added shake of his head. “You never fail to amaze me with the crazy things you suggest. But fine. If it’s to save a bloody Ascian you want then to save a bloody Ascian we’ll try.” He paused as he narrowed his eyes at her. “But don’t you dare come crying to me if this fails and we have no choice but to kill him.”

The young girl happily reached over to try and force her ghostly friend into a tight hug only to find her arms went right through him, her balance getting thrown off instantly as she ungracefully fell from her stool and hit the floor with a loud _thud_. “Ow ow ow─why are you not huggable?!” She cried up at him as if he had any say in his own physical form or rather lack thereof.

“ _Me_? Who told you to try and hug me?!” The brunette asked in return, watching as she moved to sit on the ground and look up at him with a pout. “Oh don’t give me that damn look. I already said I’d help you so finish your cookies and rest like your friends bid you to. It wouldn’t do for the Warrior of Darkness to faint from fatigue now would it?”

“I guess not…” Aestelle grumbled while she reluctantly pushed herself to stand up and retake her seat beside Ardbert.

A few minutes in calm silence passed, the two sitting there and quietly enjoying the others company. It had been far too long since last they simply got to be around one another. Ardbert feels like a long-time friend of hers, someone she’s known for countless years and connects with on an uncanny level. They _are_ technically fragmented from the same soul so it only makes sense she regards him with such fondness and familiarity. But that doesn’t take away from how true of friends they are, at least not to her.

“Going to head off to bed soon?” Ardbert asked, breaking the silence as she finished off the last of her cookies.

Aestelle thought for a moment, stretching her arms high above her head before stifling a yawn with the back of her hand. “Not quite. I need to write a missive to G’raha and after I hand it over to one of his guards for delivery, then I’ll go to bed.”

“A missive?” Ardbert asked with a ghost of a smirk. “Some sneaky love letter behind your beloved's back, is it?”

Her eyes widened. “You’re so lucky I’m the only one who can see and hear you because Hades would have tried to kill you if he ever heard you say something as preposterous as that.” She giggled. “And _no_ , I am not writing a love letter to G’raha despite Alphinaud’s constant assumptions at our nonexistent relationship. I actually need to give him a warning.” Aestelle paused as she stood up and wandered over to the writing desk right in front of her bed, taking a seat and grabbing a fresh page of parchment. “Vauthry is about to send an unimaginably large army of sin eaters to Lakeland and unlike before where we were caught off guard, I hope to this time be able to save more lives by evacuating the wounded and preparing the soldiers for combat. There’s not much else I can do but this is better than doing nothing, I suppose.”

The brunette stood up to sit on the edge of her bed, looking to her with knitted brows. “I almost forgot you said Vauthry can control the sin eaters. How does he even manage that?”

“He’s the Lightwarden of Kholusia.” Aestelle responded while she grabbed her quill and dipped it into the ink. “And the final Lightwarden we take on before traveling to Hades' phantom Amaurot…” Her voice grew softer, focusing on what she needs to write to the Exarch in favor of thinking on what the future may or may not hold for her.

Ardbert crossed his arms over his chest. “How bad of a battle is this going to be?”

“I wouldn’t even call it a battle. It’s practically a one-sided slaughter.”

“Truly?”

She nodded. “The number of men the Crystarium is going to lose will be a crushing blow to Lakeland and the morale of her people. And it will only force us to work even quicker than before to make sure Vauthry doesn't have enough time to attack for a second time.”

“Tell me, have you come up with any plans as to when you’ll tell your comrades the truth behind your motives?” He asked after a few minutes had passed of her putting quill to parchment, a slew of words flowing from the tip detailing what all she knows needs to be done before the sin eaters are upon them. “Any idea how you’ll manage to explain and somehow convince them to go along with your nonsensical plan to save Emet-Selch and agree to just spare the life of an Ascian?”

Her hand stilled, the ink pooling at the very bottom of the page where she finished writing her warning to G’raha. “You want an honest answer?” Aestelle asked while her gaze fixated on the growing inkblot.

“Naturally.”

Placing the quill back in the ink pot, she glanced to Ardbert. “I don’t have the faintest idea how I’m going to fix any of this.” She responded with a halfhearted laugh, while her eyes falling back down to the parchment. “What is there to say? If I tell them I’ve gone back in time, they’ll say I’m going truly insane─a long time coming if I do say so myself. They won’t believe anything Hades says about our home until they see it with their own eyes so trying to explain to them our connected past will only cause further suspicion. And the second I tell them I want to truly save the person they deem the worst of our never-ending list of enemies, they’ll brand me a traitor for turning my back on them.”

Ardbert’s eyes widened slightly. “You’d turn your back on them? On your friends, just like that?”

Aestelle shook her head. “No...I don’t think I would. I just, all I want is for them to welcome Hades into our ranks and for him to agree to help us in protecting life as we know it today. But that’s something that’s torn straight from a fairytale and sadly we live in a reality full of harsh truths. If it came down to it, either protecting Hades and losing my friends or joining my friends and killing Hades, I don’t know which I’d choose. I _can’t_ kill him, I won’t. I refuse to lose him again but I also can’t imagine making enemies out of Y’shtola and Thancred, Urianger, Ryne and the twins. They’re my friends...and he’s the love of my life.” Her voice cracked. “I know it’s selfish of me but I want everyone to be friends… That’s it. To have Hades by my side again and not worry about the Ascian threat for another minute is all I could ever dream of… But,” Aestelle paused as she lifted her head and looked to her ghostly companion, “that’s not very heroic of me, is it? Putting my own desires first before my duty─Elidibus would never let me hear the end of it or Urianger for that matter. Always so focused on what they know needs to be done and here I am willing to throw away my entire reputation to save our enemy.” Her gaze fell to the floor. “None of this is fair…”

“Look, if it makes you feel any better I understand why you’re doing things the way you are so surely your friends will too. So stop always getting so damn depressed, will you. It’s terrible watching you tear yourself down like this.” The brunette sighed. “You won’t let the Light truly consume the First even if it means having to kill Emet so it’s not as if you’re forsaking your duty entirely. Merely looking to walk down a different path is all, and your destination is the same as it’s ever been.”

Aestelle smiled a little bit at that. “I guess you’re right.”

Ardbert flashed her a smile of his own. “That’s the hero I remember from the Source. Now chin up and stay strong. You have a missive to see delivered to the Exarch and then it’s off to bed with you. No hero can hope to fight when they can barely keep their eyes open.”

Giggling, the young girl nodded, standing up and folding the parchment after making sure the ink had dried. “Yes sir. I’ll be back in just a moment after handing this off to the Manager of Suites. I’m guessing you’ll be gone when I return?” She then asked, making her way towards the door to her room and stopping when she placed her free hand on its handle.

Looking to her through the metal bars of the partition, the brunette shrugged. “I’m always near so don’t go looking so sad. Our fates are one. Not like you could get rid of me even if you wanted to.”

“Then I’ll be seeing you around Ardbert.” She mused.

“Teach me some astrology things when next we find the time to rest and relax, yeah?”

“Of course. Till next time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a ghost for a friend is difficult for both parties involved clearly xD also ooooooooo next chapter we get to see the sin eater attack in Lakeland :3 let's just say things might differ from the fight we go through in-game ^^
> 
> (night pegasus update: I am at 10.3mil gil and I'm so sad because the night pegasus *was* going for around 11mil with the fee but all of those have been bought and now the cheapest ones are again nearing 14mil like fjkdlsjaf;klsa on the bright side though I ran PoTD solo for the first time and made it to floor 72 and then I decided to run HoH for the first time solo and got to floor 41! Watch me solo to floor 151+ and get the night pegasus that way lmao I highly doubt I'll ever manage to make it that far solo but I can dream xD)


	12. One Day I Think You’ll See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again she finds herself in the heart of battle and again, she finds herself lacking.

* * *

The city burned every which way she turned to look. Spinning in a circle, all there were are the flames licking at her heels, chasing her as a wolf would a rabbit while she took off running through the streets that cave and crumble in heaps of stone down into the abyss below. The screams of Amaurotines she passed by chilled her to her core despite the intense heat weighing down on her. With her mage's staff in hand, amethyst gem atop its ebony wood imbued with the aether of her beloved, she tried her best to protect those she came across from the nightmarish beasts that ravaged their fair city as she drew ever closer to the capitol. 

But it was no use. The beasts came in larger and greater packs until she was surrounded, black-robed individuals falling all around as their life is all too soon stolen from them. Ivory masks clattered to the ground, cracking and some even shattering with the force of the impact. No matter how many she saves, countless others die and cry out for someone, _anyone_ to save them. It’s too much. Too hot. There’s so much blood. Everywhere she looks there is nothing but death and destruction and it’s all her fault. All of this was her duty to prevent and yet here she is yet again, reliving this terrible event and not being able to do a damn thing to save anyone─not even herself.

 _Failure, failure, **failure**_.

Her pearl white eyes shoot open instantly, tears streaking down the sides of her face as she stares up at the dark ceiling with fear evident on her features and heartbeat pounding in her ears. Just another nightmare...again. When was the last time she had a normal, pleasant dream? It feels like an eternity ago now since last she had a peaceful night’s rest. 

Reaching up with her small hands, Aestelle wiped at her stray tears and tried to calm her ragged breathing. Her heart clenches at the memories that haunt her, the harrowing screams still echoing about the room as if she’s right back in the heart of Amaurot. Though no matter how hard she cupped her hands over her ears in a vain attempt to make the screaming stop, it wouldn’t. The screams and crashes continued even after she reluctantly took her hands away from her ears to sit up in her bed, her room within the Pendants here at the Crystarium the same as it’s ever been. These aren’t the screams from her nightmares. No, they’re from outside within the Crystarium itself.

The young girl didn’t waste a second in throwing aside her covers and racing to grab her planisphere from off the nearby nightstand. The twins had returned from their journeys to Kholusia and Amh Araeng a couple of days ago now so she should have known it was only a matter of time before Vauthry sent his sin eater horde to Lakeland. Yet still her heart races with sheer dread as she fixes her dress and tries to make herself at least look half presentable before this long battle in the harsh rain. 

So many are going to die and there’s nothing she can do to alter what fate has in store for them this dark evening. No amount of scrying and praying to the stars will prevent this. It’s Amaurot all over again. The people of Lakeland and those within the Crystarium will look to her to somehow save them, to fend off the beasts of Light and protect all it is they hold near and dear to their heart only for her to simply not be enough. For every person she will save, another five will die only to be resurrected as the very monsters they swore to defend their home against. But she will stand tall and save as many as she can regardless of the futility of her efforts. She has her duty to do that much.

Warrior of Light or Darkness or reclaiming her title as Azem, it doesn’t matter. Her duty to protect all she can will never change no matter how the people may regard her. Hero, villain, traveler, mage, healer, she doesn’t care what she is and to who so long as she can still be useful and give the gift of tomorrow to the few she manages to reach in time.

Jogging down the halls of the Pendants, Aestelle stopped to ask the Manager of Suites for an update on the situation just as she heard the Crystariums barrier outside being activated. “Your comrades have already left for the Ostall Imperative and left me with a message saying you’re to join them as soon as you are able. Oh, and the Exarch has requested to speak with you upon your return.” The elezen man said to her with an uneasy smile. “Do us a favor and come back safe and sound. I’ll keep your chambers nice and warm for your victorious return, Mistress Tidecaller.”

“I have no intention of running off to my death in some heroic display.” She reassured, a small laugh slipping past her lips despite the heavy atmosphere settling all within the Crystarium. “I’ll be back before any of you really notice I ever left!”

The cold rain poured down heavily from above, pelting her petite frame and completely drenching her as she picks up her pace into a brisk run, passing through Fort Jobb and onwards to the Ostall Imperative. She can hear the screams off in the near distance as glimpses of white flash between the large purple trees. The sin eaters clearly beat her to their destination and they’ve begun their attack in earnest. 

The deeper into Lakeland she makes it, the louder the screams become. It’s almost to the point she can’t help but wonder if maybe her mind is playing some cruel trick on her. There are so many more sin eaters than what she remembers, the death toll already piling high in her mind as she rushes past fallen soldiers into the thick of battle. If this is what it’s like closer to Fort Jobb, she doesn’t even want to imagine what Lyna and her men may be going up against...

She very nearly slips in the mud as she skids to stop dead in her tracks. Her eyes widen when they spot something sticking out of the mud just a few fulms in front of her. Aestelle can hear Alisaie calling out to Alphinaud and Y’shtola from nearby while she crouches down to pull on the cold and smooth ivory ceramic. The second she gently frees the item from the mud, she immediately drops it, her other hand coming up to cover her mouth. 

Why is that here? This shouldn’t...how? That’s all she can ask herself as she once again reaches out to pick up the ivory mask that was part of their communal attire back in Amaurot. The ivory mask was used to conceal the identity of any singular person, wanting to set aside less important aspects like physical appearances and the likes since ultimately, as what any Amaurotine would say, disparity engenders feelings of want and resentment which degrades the bonds of fellowship. That was the whole reason behind them all wearing the same onyx robes and the same ivory masks. It was to establish that no matter who you were or where you came from, what you looked like or how you sounded, everyone regardless of what differences they may have had unique to them, were equal. And here she finds a mask that should have never found its way to being created let alone being so far removed from the Tempest at that.

“May the Twelve watch over my comrades and I.” Aestelle said while she staggered to stand up and pocketed the ivory mask, taking her planisphere from off her back and holding it out to her side as the thin circular metal decorated with lilac-colored gems slowly rotated where it levitates above her hand. Her arcana circled the metal, awaiting her divinations to wield the very fate of her and her allies in the battle to come. “Lend me your blessing and throw open the gates of the heavens for me to save the innocent and mete divine punishment in the name of the Warden, Azeyma.” She repeated the words Leveva had said to her when she first took up a planisphere and hadn’t the faintest idea what to do with it. “By the power of the stars, may we see the rising sun of tomorrow and honor all the sacrifices of today.”

She wasted no time in rushing on ahead towards where her friends are all fighting, calling upon the heavens to answer her calls for their blessing as she altered the fates of the nearby soldiers. Aestelle cast Malefic and Gravity on the sin eaters who came for her before refocusing her effort on healing the soldiers struggling against the horde. For every one sin eater they killed, another three appeared seemingly from nowhere. She knew the fallen soldiers were being turned here on the spot and fighting their own against their will, just as Tesleen had when she fought Alisaie and the rest of her party back in Holminster Switch. All she can do is put these fallen soldiers out of their misery so that they may know the warm embrace of the Underworld rather than an eternity in the agonizing bright oblivion that is the fate of the sin eaters.

“There you are!” Alisaie said before backflipping to land gracefully beside Aestelle, aetherial swords dashing through the air and piercing a singular sin eater, the fiend instantly being torn to shreds right before their eyes. “We need to hurry for the Ostall Imperative. Thancred and Ryne have already gone on ahead so we have to catch up!”

Aestelle nodded. “What of Alphinaud, Y’shtola, and Urianger?” She asked between her attacks.

“We will hold the line here while you back up those further West.” Y’shtola called from nearby, Urianger enhancing her abilities as lightning showers down all around them.

“Thou best make haste, dear friend. We shall waylay thy assailants while thou continues onwards to our victory!” Her fellow astrologian then said, a shower of stars erupting all around him when he casts Celestial Opposition.

Alphinaud didn’t need to respond, his Moonstone Carbuncle jumping past her to kick a lesser sin eater right in the face just as it’s master cast an attack of his own. “We’ll be right behind you, Aestelle.” He reassured. “Lead the charge!”

She nodded. “Be safe you three!” Aestelle said, her and Alisaie taking off running on ahead together as sin eaters and Crystarium city guards clash all around them. She tried desperately to ignore the screams of the injured as her and the Leveilleur twin sprinted for the Ostall Imperative. It was terrible to witness the carnage first hand as the dark clouds swirling above them continued their onslaught of freezing rain, making the field difficult to navigate through the mud. Such a contrast to the heat of the blazing inferno that swept through Amaurot, filling the air with so much smoke it was near impossible to breathe or see...

“Curse this weather.” Alisaie hissed while leaping forward to slay a flying Forgiven Cowardice, the beast falling without so much as raising a single claw in retaliation while Aestelle flinched at the bloodletting. “There’s no end to them!”

Aestelle imbued the younger girl with the power of the Spire, watching as she cast Verfire and the battlefield to their right erupted in flames, scorching a group of sin eaters that were growing too close for comfort. “This is going to be a long fight.” She agreed with a frown as they neared the Ostall Imperative just in time to watch as three separate Forgiven Hypocrisy’s all set off in different directions. The large valkyrie sin eaters didn’t spare a second in descending upon the city guards, immediately joining in the carnage and turning countless soldiers into more monsters of pure Light. This wasn’t what she remembers at all. There were only _one_ of these large womanly sin eaters wielding a sword and shield before so why are there now three? Fate truly has cruel timing if it means to undermine all of her warnings by sending far more deadly foes into the fray.

The two young girls continued running into the settlement, dodging sin eater attacks while helping the soldiers they passed as best they could. If they meet with Ryne and Thancred, their chances of slaying these two extra Forgiven Hypocrisy’s sounds almost doable. But they were barely able to fell the one they had encountered before so how they’re supposed to kill these other two as well is beyond her.

Alisaie didn’t share her hesitance at all as she took off dashing towards enemies and casting spells, one after another before moving into her melee attacks. It looked almost as if it was snowing in reverse, the corpses of the sin eaters falling to the wet ground only for their Light-corrupted aether to start drifting up back into the air as they more or less decay. Aestelle did what she could to keep up with her young friend, weaving in her arcanum between her attacks while making sure to give Alisaie all of the protection she could possibly afford her. The stars answered her call and granted the young red mage an increase to her damage as well as a shield through Celestial Intersection. Keeping Synastry connected to her, Aestelle placed a ring of stars down in the center of the battlefield and quickly cast Horoscope and Collective Unconscious as Alisaie and the nearest soldiers all ran close to her, a large crowd of sin eaters quickly surrounding them.

Closing her eyes, she remembered something Leveva had once told her after they had traveled to Kugane together to talk with Kyokuho. It was only about a week after she had first returned to the Source having defeated Hades and she wanted─no, _needed_ a distraction, and so she looked to her friends at the Athenaeum Astrologicum in Ishgard. Leveva had told her that if she can focus hard enough and truly connect herself to the constellations, allow the heavens to act through her, she can potentially expand her abilities and even increase their potency to some degree. An ancient technique her grandfather had spoken of only in passing once when she was much, much younger. And Leveva knew that if anyone could find a way to attune to the stars on such an intimate level, it would have to be her star pupil and so she entrusted Aestelle with this hint to a hidden ability that lies dormant within the stars.

The sin eaters were much closer now, Alisaie calling out for the soldiers nearby to fall back into the ring of stars while Aestelle focused as best she could to widen the perimeter. The barrier she had put out through shifting into the Neutral Sect was going to wear off any second now and she had to finish the cast to Earthly Star to heal her allies and damage all of the sin eaters now converging on her and her alone. If she doesn’t, well, she doesn’t even want to entertain that thought.

“Aestelle!” Alisaie screamed.

Opening her eyes, the young astrologian came face to face with one of the Forgiven Hypocrisy’s slowly descending to just in front of her. Aestelle felt almost weightless as the heavens poured their power through her, the stars responding to her silent call for salvation. Something they had ignored when she pleaded to them through her cries and screams to save Amaurot so long ago. They must now find her worthy of their blessing in its entirety.

The large womanly sin eater raised her blade just as Aestelle finished channeling her aether into the ring of stars. With a snap of her fingers, the ring suddenly exploded into a flurry of stars, the constellations of the six major arcana weaving and connecting in the explosion as they heal all the soldiers who had sought solace in her magicks while gravely wounding all of the sin eaters who dared try and bring them harm. Most of the smaller sin eaters fell with the initial explosion, though the Forgiven Hypocrisy flying just in front of her, obviously hurt, refused to fall.

“Well hell.” Aestelle murmured as she quickly cast Celestial Intersection on herself, a small barrier covering her while she closes her eyes and prepares for the hit from the sin eater. It can’t be any worse than the blow Thordan had given her as a parting gift just before she succeeded in falling the false god-king. But the impact of the sword never came. There is no hard edge smacking into her barrier in an attempt to cut her down. Only the sounds of the soldiers fighting all around continue, their screams and the mud splashing as bodies fall lifelessly to the ground echoing throughout the field.

Genuinely confused, Aestelle opens her eyes and isn’t surprised to find the sin eater still floating there in the air in front of her. But when she realizes that the sword the womanly sin eater wields had indeed connected with _something_ , blood evident on its pristine white, she felt sick to her stomach. That isn’t her blood...

Lying there on the ground and to her side is Alisaie. She had taken the hit for her and without a shield to help minimize the damage no less. Not hesitating even slightly her young friend had taken a blade for her and it was because of Aestelle’s own failure to protect herself that her closest friend among the Scions is now unconscious at her feet, bleeding out and defenseless in the mud. And for a fleeting moment, she saw Haurchefant in Alisaie’s place, lying there with a hole through his chest and blood pooling in his mouth only to slip down his cheeks as he smiled up at her. Something in her snapped, pearl white eyes going dark while she turns to look at the sin eater hovering in front of her.

Not again...

“You _bastard_.” Aestelle hissed as she cast Malefic on the Forgiven Hypocrisy, the large orb of pure stars encasing the giant sin eater and crushing her being almost instantly. Aestelle worked quickly to cast another Combust and then imbued herself with the Ewer as well as Divination, sending the Forgiven Hypocrisy back to the throes of oblivion in mere seconds with it shattering into a burst of bright white.

Quickly once the sin eater was no more, she hurried to kneel down into the mud and gently pull Alisaie so that her back rested on her thighs and head tucked protectively to her chest. She held the smaller girl with her free hand, her other still wielded her planisphere. Aestelle did what she could, healing and attacking anything and everything that was near enough for her to affect their fates. She cannot─will not fail here. She will not allow for these sin eaters to take any of her friends from her. Fate will never take away those she holds closest to her heart yet again. But she can only do so much when Alisaie is now unable to defend herself, lying unconscious on her lap. She can only hope Thancred is up to the task of protecting Ryne and Lyna both without her aid…

The fighting went on for what felt like an eternity as the rain refused to let up until the sin eaters had begun their retreat. So many men lied dead all around, lifeless and drenched in blood that mixed into the mud. Aestelle placed her planisphere back to its rightful place on her back as her gaze slowly shifted across the battlefield. There was so much blood not even the rain had managed to wash it all away and it was clear to see that there were far less bodies than the horrific amount of crimson warranted...meaning a handful of their own had been turned into more of Vauthry’s minions. 

So many lost regardless of how she tried to save them all. Why had there been more sin eaters than before? Alisaie was _never_ supposed to get hurt, especially not by taking a blade in her stead. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Why is this the price everyone must pay for her selfish wish to save Hades being granted? _Why_?!

Aestelle forced her eyes closed as she held Alisaie with both of her arms now, protectively cradling the younger girl to her chest. “I’m so sorry. You should have never been hurt. I don’t know what happened. The stars, they didn’t tell me, I didn’t _know_ ─I’m so sorry…” Her voice cracked when she felt her hand cupping Alisaie’s side warm with a thick liquid that slipped between her fingers.

“No no no no-” She cut herself off as she lifted her hand only to find it covered with Alisaie’s blood. “Oh god.”

As gently as she could, Aestelle hurried to pick up her dear friend and struggled to stand. She’s so weak after the far more taxing battle that her knees nearly buckled as she stumbled towards the nearby building. All she needs is to get to the paved path and find a spot that isn’t covered in someone else's blood. She can heal her. She can help. She can...she has to be of some use…

Placing Alisaie down on the concrete, Aestelle quickly grabbed her planisphere once more and attuned herself to the Diurnal Sect. “May the Keeper grant me their nurturing capabilities…” She muttered, holding back her tears as she watches Alisae’s clothes on her side completely soak with her blood that refuses to stop. It’s pooling on the ground, crimson slowly flowing outward like it would from a tipped canteen. There’s just so much of it.

Aestelle worked carefully while she slowly tended to Alisaie’s deep wound. That battle had lasted for a few hours at the very least and the young girl before her was unconscious for most of it. The amount of blood she must have lost while Aestelle struggled to protect them both is immeasurable and she’s scared to even think about it in all honesty. All she can do is pray that her regenerative magicks are enough to at the very least stabilize Alisaie’s condition long enough to get her to the chirurgeon's back at the Crystarium who are far better equipped to help with a wound this severe than she.

“What did we agree on back after I defeated the Lord of Revel?” Aestelle asked with a forced smile, her tears threatening to fall as the bleeding only continues despite her best efforts to slow it. “No more noble sacrifices, right? How many times are you going to nearly die on me?!” She asked, hands beginning to shake where they hover over the young girl with her aether radiating between them. “I can’t save you every time… I’m just me, Alisaie. I’m no fairytale hero that can fix everything so please, stop risking your life for me… _please_.”

“You’ve gotten yourself into quite the mess now haven’t you?” Emet asked as he knelt down beside her to get a better look at Alisaie. She hadn’t even felt him nearby in the rift or heard his teleportation magicks before he was suddenly right next to her. “This one doesn’t seem like she’ll live much longer if you don’t heal her wounds in time.”

“Do you think I don’t know that?!” Aestelle snapped as she glared up at him “I spent all of my energy during the battle and I can barely keep myself from falling unconscious let alone help her.” She said, her voice wavering. “No matter what I do, the bleeding won’t stop. I can’t…I can’t save her and I’m scared.”

The man kneeling beside her didn’t have that usual smug smirk he wore while he regarded first herself and then her young friend with knitted brows. “You were never one to admit defeat.” He said lowly.

Aestelle frowned as she tried harder to heal Alisaie, the edges of her vision starting to darken as she uses the last of her energy. “I’m not admitting defeat.” She murmured, the pulse of pure aether between the palms of her hands and Alisaie’s side beginning to wither and fray. “I’m asking for help, Emet. Don’t let her die… Please help me.” She pleaded with a choked sob slipping past her lips. “I can’t lose her. She means so much to me─they all do. They’re my friends so please-”

She cut herself off when he placed a single hand over both of her own. Her gaze focused on where he poured his aether to mix with hers, his own, much stronger and far more stable, coursing through her body and giving a surge of newfound clarity and strength as he increased her cure potencies. Her magicks grew in their power, the healing finally being enough to slow the bleeding as he not only saves Alisaie but helps heal her own wounds that she had accrued during that devastating battle.

“Why do you risk your life for these frail mortals?” Emet asked, the two of them working together now to help heal the younger girl who still lies unconscious before them.

“I…” Aestelle paused, her muscles finally relaxing as Hades’ aether soothes out over her petite frame and continues to heal her from the inside out. “Because, this life we have been gifted is beautiful and something no one should take for granted. Not even you, Emet.” 

He shook his head, Alisaie’s face relaxing further with every second the healing magick works to repair her damaged aether and heal her deep gash. “These mortals are nothing more than frail imitations, ghastly mockery’s of past perfection devoid of meaning. They live to die and refuse to learn. They are _never_ satisfied with their lot. So greedy and arrogant, supercilious and vain, all pitiful malformed wretches flailing about. It’s depressing.”

The young girl beside him couldn’t help but smile. “You know, one day I think you’ll see all that I see in mankind. There’s an onze of hope in that cold heart of yours,” she paused as she looked to him with her smile softening, “and I want to see that hope blossom into something wonderful rather than destructive. Can’t you find it within yourself to place your faith in us frail mortals one last time? I’m sure it’ll be different this time around.”

His pale golden eyes narrowed while he continued to pour his aether over her, the feeling similar to that of cool water flowing down her body to abate the discomfort deep within her muscles. “We’ll see. As of right now, you and yours are doing an awful job at convincing me any one of you are worthy of my patronage.”

Before she could respond, the sound of footsteps rushing towards them and splashing about in the mud caught her attention. Glancing over her shoulder Aestelle immediately saw her friends hurrying towards them. “What happened? Is Alisaie alright?” Alphinaud asked, not wasting a second in scurrying to kneel on the other side of Aestelle, looking down at his twin with worry evident on his brow.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be alright. Emet here helped in healing your sister and myself. But it would be best to get her back to the Crystarium as soon as possible to have an actual chirurgeon take a look at her.” Aestelle reassured with a warm smile. “I’m just glad to see you’re all safe.”

“So now the Ascian has saved a second of ours.” Y’shtola murmured, Urianger’s scrutinizing gaze never leaving their enemy. “It would seem we may soon be in your debt.” The miqo’te woman then said with a slight frown. 

Thancred scoffed as he crossed his arms over his broad chest, staring down at her beloved with a harsh glare. “I don’t care what he does for us. He will never be able to make up for all the terrible things his kind has done.”

Slowly standing up, Hades brushed down the front of his emperor regalia and looked to her friends with a bored expression, shrugging as he does so. “This wasn’t done for your benefit. Take it as a token of my appreciation if you will.” He then said with a ghost of a smirk. “Though do take better care to watch over your beloved hero. Unless you want me to come to her rescue, it would be best for each of you to show just a hint of care as to what happens to her in the heat of battle.”

“We do care!” Ryne responded without skipping a beat.

“That we do.” Urianger agreed, staring at Hades with clear skepticism. “Thy concern is wrongly warranted for we would never allow for any harm to befall our dearest friend.”

Hades’ smirk only widened. “Truly? Then explain to me why it is she was forced to fight off a slew of sin eaters all by her lonesome after this little girl here fell at the very beginning of their battle.” And all too soon his smirk fell entirely, giving way to a cold expression in seconds. “You say you care for her and yet time and time again send her on her way to fight your battles, watch as she struggles and you do naught else but offer her empty reassurances and share in her victories as if you had a role to play.”

“Emet-”

“I’m growing tired of seeing those around you take advantage of your selfless nature.” He cut her off with ease, sparing Aestelle a glance before sighing. “But fine. Continue to be used by your so-called _friends_. It changes little in the grand scope of things.”

Hades didn’t allow her time to respond, opening a portal and retreating into the rift after saying his peace on the matter. She could only sigh as she finished up healing Alisaie on her own, his aether within her relaying his feelings of confusion and discontent quite clearly to her. He’s never been fond of how she insists on helping those out in the world when very rarely do those self-same people ever come to her own aid. Elidibus had said much of the same actually. Both of them despised the idea of her being taken advantage of, and they had every right to hate those she helped since half the time they were right in their assumptions. But there were those she met back then and has met in the here and now who would risk life and limb for her just as she would them. They just don’t see all that she sees, or so she tells herself.

“That bastard…” Thancred sneered under his breath, Ryne looking up at him with nothing short of concern.

Aestelle looked to her white-haired friend and offered him a small smile. “Don’t take what he says to heart. I know you all care for my well-being and Emet is just a little bitter is all. He’ll come around, someday.”

“Did you really fight alone..?” Alphinaud asked softly beside her, his hands covering Alisaie’s that lies on the concrete just in front of where he kneels down next to her. “Was there no one else by your side?”

Her smile faltered. “Well, Alisaie took a blow from a Forgiven Hypocrisy for me near the very beginning so I had to protect her. And as for the soldiers, they...they all died around me no matter how much I tried to use all that the stars saw fit to grant me in order to save them. There were just too many sin eaters and soon there was only Alisaie and I surrounded by the fallen city guard…” She said, gaze falling to his sister. “But that’s to be expected. The Underworld doesn’t intend to take any one of us just yet so we’re forced to watch as others die around us _for_ us. Just another harsh reality of cruel fates inner workings.”

No one said a word in response as Aestelle slowly stood up and staggered a few steps away from the twins. “I…I should go tend to the wounded soldiers. There are not nearly enough hands to go around so I’ll do what I can before returning to the Crystarium.” Taking her planisphere from off her back, the ice blue-haired girl started off for where she knows she’ll find Lyna, the guard captain surely in need of some healing after all the hell they just went through. 

With every step she took, her heart managed to grow heavier in her chest despite the small amount of Hades’ aether that lies deep within her trying to offer her some sort of warmth to comfort her. This feels like a repeat of those first few hesitant moments after Zodiark's summoning. There were hundreds of dead Amaurotines strewn about the crumbled streets of their once magnificent city. So precious few survived the Final Days and those who still held onto their lives were terribly hurt and traumatized. All she could do was leave the Convocation to discuss their next plan of action for Amaurot while she departed to start helping in healing the wounded, leaving them with much to think about in her absence.

Why must history always repeat itself..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alisaie got beep bopped straight down to hell ;-; poor smol bab. And Aestelle now has one of the Amaurotine's masks :3 Gee I wonder who could have left it xD but now the question is more of why was it left there in the mud, and was it even left there with the intention of her finding it? Bum bum bummmm (I'm having fun don't mind me)
> 
> We've hit the 100+ kudos and more than 1500+ hits mark! Thank you all so much for the attention and love ♡ It's so encouraging to see so many taking an interest in this little small burst of inspiration so from the bottom of my heart, thank you! ♡ and see you on Sunday with the next update ^^
> 
> (night pony update: still sitting at around 11mil gil and the cheap horseys were bought so now I need around 15mil to buy even the cheapest one rip time to go cry while I level samurai... ;-;)


	13. Friends Stand Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days come and go and Aestelle has yet to leave Alisaie's bedside since their return to the Crystarium from the sin eaters assault on Lakeland. So, what with everyone else being busy, Alphinaud takes it upon himself to check up on their dear Warrior of Light.

* * *

_“Injuries are part and parcel of battle. While there’s breath in my lungs, I shall see my duties done.”_ Lyna’s words echoed in her mind as she slowly walked through the Exedra back towards the infirmary within the Crystarium. _“I...am fine… Completely...and utterly...fine! Better than fine! Hale and hearty and still alive to mourn those who are not. Who I failed to protect when they needed me most. We’ve come so far─so godsdamned far! I could have sworn the end was in sight. And now… Now they will never see it.”_

It was hard watching Lyna struggle the way she had following their battle with the sin eaters. Aestelle didn’t know how to comfort her when she knew exactly how it felt to have failed those she held closest to her heart. It’s a terrible weight to carry, but a necessary one. Something she herself will never grow accustomed to shouldering all on her own…

Everyone had looked to her to somehow stop the Final Days. Lahabrea had spent countless weeks─months even with her, the two of them hauled up in Akadaemia Anyder and going over all of her findings from her countless adventures to their neighbors across the sea where the first incidents were ever reported. Igeyohrm, Emmerololth, Nabriales, and Deudalaphon had searched through tome after tome for any small tidbits of information she might have been able to use to further her own investigations into the strange phenomenon that was only giving birth to worse and worse nightmares. Altima and Halmarut gave her insight into possible reasonings behind the strange noise that came from deep within their star and sparked these tragedies. Pashtarot had even gone so far as to look into ancient texts for any sort of foretelling of such a tragedy, which of course he found none. Mitron and Loghrif forced Fandaniel into helping them look far and wide for answers in places none of them would have thought to look, anything to possibly aid their Traveler in finding the solution to their star’s problem. Though ultimately it was Hades who was the first to realize that the task they had placed upon her was simply too great. 

_“Even with all of our combined knowledge and efforts, this calamity shows no signs of changing course._ ” Elidibus had said during a particularly bitter meeting one early morning after they had all stayed up late once again toiling to find the answers they needed but would never find. “ _Mayhaps it is time we stopped aiding Azem in her efforts abroad and looked elsewhere for our salvation.”_

She couldn’t fulfill her duty. It was her fault. All of this is _her_ fault. If only she had searched in more places, looked harder, read more, spoken to everyone she could have possibly spoken to, anything that would have led her to finding what it is the Convocation needed her to find. But she failed them when they needed her most and it cost them their very lives and the lives of everyone on their once wonderful star. She failed and this was her punishment.

To live with her memories after she has already killed those she previously called her family and to once again face the very real possibility she may be forced to kill her beloved and one of her dearest friends all over again.

Aestelle stopped walking just short of the entrance to the infirmary. Slowly her gaze rose up to the stars dotting across the inky black of the night sky. She had to take a moment to compose herself before she started crying from the pain in her chest and risk waking up the patients. It’s not fair. She tried her hardest, she did everything she could have thought to do back then and it wasn’t enough. Her best wasn’t enough and the Convocation _never_ held that against her. They offered her tender smiles whenever she would apologize, told her that this was a task for all of them and if they were to fail, they would fail together. That she was not to blame for this tragedy. Their undeserved kindness only made it all the more unbearable to truly accept that she failed the very people who took her into their terribly dysfunctional family and still found it within themselves to forgive her for her shortcomings. And how did she repay their benignity? By allowing for some primal to use her as a weapon, and kill them.

Her hands balled up around the fabric of her long coat, her eyes closing. None of this is fair. All she ever wanted was for her and Hades and Hythlodaeus and Elidibus and all of their friends to be happy. Why is it fate saw fit to force her into this position where she’s on the opposing side to those she had called her family? She doesn’t want to kill them, to fight them, to watch as they work tirelessly to reforge their world that’s long since gone. This is torture the likes of which she never knew existed. Ardbert asked her once why Minfilia saw fit to grant him the “ _mercy_ ” of being helpless while he watched countless more die to sin eaters and she’s starting to wonder the same of fate itself where she’s concerned because this is far crueler than anything she could have possibly imagined for any one person to live through. Almost as cruel as the Convocation's current predicament, being enthralled to Zodiark that is.

Everything is so twisted now. She smiles bitterly to herself, her hold on her jacket falling away as she once again opens her eyes and looks up to the stars, the constellations she knows so well gazing back down at her. They had all only wanted to save their home. That was their duty as the very stewards of their star who ensured everyone got to live their lives however they saw fit. It was left to the Convocation to find the solution to a calamity that had none and when they fell to their last resort in summoning Zodiark, it was almost funny how now they’re the villains being controlled by the very false god they had called upon for salvation. And she’s sure that if she doesn’t laugh at how absolutely ruthless fate has been towards them all, then she’ll cry.

Aestelle exhaled a soft breath before continuing onwards into the infirmary. It’s so late that there’s little to no one walking around, only a few chirurgeons being in the medical facility right now as she enters. A few of them look to her and offer her tired smiles. They’ve been working nonstop since the battle against those sin eaters and it shows, the dark circles under their eyes only hinting at an onze of their true fatigue. 

Wandering over to the bed furthest from the entrance, she retook her seat at Alisaie’s bedside. She’s been asleep for three days now─three days and two going on three sleepless nights of Aestelle waiting for any signs of her young friend waking up. Y’shtola and Thancred along with Ryne and Urianger had left the red-themed Leveilleur twin in her care after it became blatantly clear she wouldn’t be leaving the young girl’s side any time soon. Alphinaud had stuck around longer than their friends, as to be expected considering it’s his sister they’re all worried sick over, but even he had to leave to help return the Crystarium and much of Lakeland back to normal, leaving his sister in her bloodstained hands.

Placing a hand over Alisaie’s that rests on her stomach, Aestelle smiled bitterly to herself. “I’m never allowing for you to get hurt in my place ever again…” She murmured so softly even she barely heard her own voice. “I have to pay the price for attempting to save Hades so I will gladly take all that fate throws at me in exchange for being given this chance to rescue him. But you? This was never your decision, so you shouldn’t have to pay this price for me. I’ll protect you, even if it means leaving...no matter what I will see that we _all_ make it out of this alive. I promise.”

_“How can you make promises?!”_

Aestelle’s head fell at remembering Alisaie’s words just before they all left for the Tempest.

_“...making promises you have no way of keeping is not a kindness─it’s a lie, plain and simple!”_

She had a point. There’s no telling if she can keep this promise, let alone if she can even keep her promise to herself that she will find a way to save everyone. It’s about the same as the false reassurances Hades had spoken about her comrades giving her when they’re unable to truly help her in her trials. Empty words only offered to try and give some small measure of peace of mind and heart. But in the end, it won’t change the course of fate.

Aestelle gave Alisaie’s hand one last squeeze before pulling back. Fate has shown it has every intention of making her journey here on the First far more difficult than it had when she initially walked down this path. It won’t simply allow her to waltz on down to the Tempest and rescue her beloved from their cruel fate and she doesn’t even want to imagine what hell is waiting for her when Elidibus joins the fray...and yet, she will see this through to its finale. For the first time in this fractured existence of hers has she been given this gift to walk down the path of _her_ choosing, and she chooses to walk down the path that will see her beloved saved. This is her story now and even if the entire universe will curse her for being selfish, then so be it. Just once she wants to be selfish and save the one person from her first life that meant more to her than anything. But if it’s at the cost of Alisaie and the others that Hades will be shown mercy, she isn’t so sure how ready she is to continue walking down this path with them sticking so close to her.

Would it be better if she were to leave them? It would keep them from sharing whatever fate has in store for her so if more misfortune is to befall her, at the very least they’d be spared from it. Surely she can manage on her own… She’s the Warrior of Light, Savior of Eorzea, Champion of Hydaelyn, and now the Warrior of Darkness. If anyone can succeed in something as foolish and idiotic as this, then it must be her. It has to be.

“Is this what I looked like waiting for Estinien to awaken from his slumber after we rescued him from Nidhogg’s clutches?”

Aestelle slowly lifted her head and felt herself smiling, Alphinaud looking just about as tired as she feels while he walks over to take a seat on the edge of his sister's bed right in front of her. “What are you doing awake at such a late hour? Shouldn’t you be sleeping by now?” She asked softly.

The young elezen held out a mug for her to take, a second for himself in his other hand. “Some of the city guards I spoke to earlier said you have yet to leave Alisaie’s side since she was admitted and I felt it only right someone came to check on you for once─and I wouldn’t want for anyone apart from myself to take this job unto themselves.”

Her smile faltered as her gaze drifted down to the contents of her mug, steaming liquid spreading a light warmth across her cheeks while her chest tightens. “Hot chocolate?” She asked softly.

“Lord Haurchefant would make this for you during our extended stay at Fortemps Manor.” Alphinaud responded seamlessly. “It never failed to put your heart at ease when trouble appeared to be the only thing awaiting us on the ‘morrow. I wanted to bring back some of that warmth he had so willingly given you, even if my attempt is but a fraction in comparison.”

“This is beyond sweet. Thank you Alphinaud.” Aestelle said as she flicked her gaze up to the younger boy.

His cheeks dusted with a faint blush barely visible in the dimmed light of the infirmary. “No need to thank me. I’m simply repaying your kindness with my own in return.” The white-haired elezen murmured, his hands cupping his mug while he rests it over his lap, his gaze shifting to his still sleeping sister. “You have shown Alisaie and I nothing but kindness and compassion and patience since first we met. Without you here to guide us, I’m sure neither she nor I would be even half the individuals we are today, and despite her better attempts at masking her more sentimental emotions, I know she feels the same when I say we are eternally grateful to be by your side and call you our friend.”

Aestelle smile fell completely, shaking her head as she does so. “She shouldn’t have gotten hurt during that battle… I don’t deserve your kindness or friendship when all I’m going to bring about is more pain and suffering.” She sighed. “The heroes lot is that of tragedy on the path to victory and I don’t want to see either of you or any of our friends fall victim to fate because of me.”

Alphinaud looked to her with slightly widened eyes. “You have never once voiced such concerns over fate itself. Have your divination sessions foretold of some catastrophe soon to pass?”

Again, she shook her head. “Not exactly...but, I’m scared of the unknown…” She whispered. “This stage we’re performing on is so much more grand than anything we could ever hope to comprehend and the more I think I know what’s going to happen next in the following act, something new and so much more terrible happens instead. What if I lost you?” Aestelle asked, large doll-like eyes looking to the younger boy with clear trepidation swirling behind their pearl white hue. “What if I’m not what you need me to be and I lose you because of my own flaws? I can’t bear to lose anyone else. I don’t think I could continue forward if something horrible happened to you…”

“Sometimes, I think we all forget that you yourself are human like the rest of us. Not much older than Alisaie and I and still trying to find your place despite being hailed the single most greatest hero of our time.” Alphinaud responded, his tone gentle and smile warm. “I can assure you, however, that no matter what fate may plan for you, my sister and I will gladly follow you down whatever path you deem right. Your judgement has never led us astray thus far, and you’ve stuck by us when we ourselves have ventured off the path that you have always walked, so we will continue to stand by your side for as long as you will have us. On that you have my word.”

“Even should it cost you your lives? You would still stand by me till the very end?”

“We would.”

Her chest only tightened as her gaze fell once more. “You shouldn’t say things like that. Your lives are worth so much more than mine.” And she has lived far longer than what any of her friends know. “There’s so much for you both to look forward to, to strive towards, to see through to their ends and start even more heroic adventures-”

“And all of that we’ll do with you never far from our beck and call.” Alphinaud cut her off as he softly chuckled to himself. “You make it sound as though when our travels here on the first come to an end, you won’t be around anymore which surely isn’t the case.” He paused when he noticed how uncharacteristically silent she was being. “Or...am I mistaken..?”

“I, I don’t know.” Aestelle murmured.

The white-haired boy frowned slightly at that. “Do you no longer wish to be a Scion?”

“That’s not it.”

“Then what has caused such a sudden shift in your behavior?” Alphinaud asked while his hands cupping his mug tightened their hold on the ceramic. “Ever since Emet-Selch made his appearance, you have been so very unlike your usual self. Has he said something to you?”

“No, of course not.” She responded with knitted brows. “He wouldn’t try to do anything to make me leave you guys.”

Sighing, the young boy sitting opposite of her offered just a ghost of a smile. “Then you should have no objections to remaining a Scion upon our return to the Source.”

Her mug of hot chocolate had gone cold by now, just sitting over the tops of her thighs as her eyes travel from Alphinaud to his sister who still sleeps so peacefully under her warm blankets. “I can’t promise you I’ll stay…” Aestelle said softly. “Things are going to change before we’re done here─I can’t explain how, but I know we can’t stay as we are now.”

If her remaining a Scion was the difference between even just one of them being gravely wounded or each of them living long and happy lives, she would say her goodbyes right here and now. They are her family just as much as the Convocation used to be and she will not allow for yet another tragedy to befall those she holds closest to her heart. Not again. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she lost any one of them.

“And what would you say should Alisaie and I elect to follow you wherever you so choose to go next?” Alphinaud asked.

“But who would look after the Scions? Without you both here, nothing would run smoothly.” Aestelle quickly responded.

The young boy sitting across from her smiled. “And that is how I feel to you proposing that you would leave us, that you would leave _me_. Have faith in us just as we have faith in you. We are your friends, Aestelle, and friends stand together no matter what lies ahead.”

It’s the Convocation all over again.

Feeling sick to her stomach, she placed her still full mug of hot chocolate down on the nightstand before slowly standing up. “I...I think I should go finally lie down.” The young girl said softly, expression blank and thoughts running a malm a minute. “Let me know when she wakes up if I’m not back yet. I’ll return once I’m a little more rested. Have a goodnight Alphinaud.”

“Aestelle wait-”

She didn’t stop as she walked out of the infirmary, leaving her young friend behind to simply look after her as she left.

The thought of history repeating itself is too much to bear, especially so soon after Alisaie had willingly risked her life for her. Aestelle can’t handle the prospect of a future where her friends die because of her yet again. After losing the first real family she ever had...it hurts too much to even entertain the idea that the Scions might be next in line to die in exchange for Hades being spared. There’s been so much death and loss and _suffering_ , haven't they all seen more than enough and earned themselves at least a small amount of rest and happiness?

In a daze, she makes it back to her room within the Pendants before she even realizes she passed by the front desk let alone walked all the way down the hallways to get to her suite. The room is dark, a telltale sign she hasn’t come here since her initial return from the battle in Lakeland. This room that once felt so warm and inviting and gave her a sense of home now feels nothing short of cold and very nearly foreign. Ever since her memories began to return to her, even if only in short snippets and bursts here and there since Hythlodaeus had given her the Convocation’s crystals, nowhere has truly felt like home to her.

Locking the door behind her, Aestelle didn’t bother turning on a single lamp, moonlight streaming in from her open window being the only source of light. But that’s enough for her to see the ivory white mask she left on the dining table. It shines so brightly in the moonlight, almost as if it’s glowing with every hesitant step closer she takes towards the mask that's so very far away from Amaurot.

No place will ever be a true home to her again. Hades, Hythlodaeus, and all of their friends made Amaurot her home, not the city itself. And now that she’s lost them, she’s lost the one place she ever managed to call her home. Once again abandoned and this time it’s no one’s fault but her own. As everything seems to be, this is just yet another tragedy she herself has brought about. If she had saved them then they would still be there in Amaurot awaiting her inevitable return with smiles on their faces and maybe even a freshly cooked meal waiting for her too.

Picking up the ivory mask as gently as she could, the young girl held it up slightly only for a sharp pain to strike through her mind. Reaching up with her free hand Aestelle tried to cradle her head as best she could while her Echo kicked in.

_“Why is it my mask must be black? I have never understood that about Azem.” She said with a warm laugh, her two closest friends standing in front of her while they wait for the induction ceremony to begin within the Capitol._

_Hades rolled his pale golden eyes from behind his blood red mask as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. “What? You aren’t happy with a black mask?”_

_“I think it’s fitting considering your role in the Convocation will be most bizarre in comparison to say Halmarut’s who spends his days amongst his beloved plants.” Hythlodaeus mused before tapping his own ivory mask. “And it wouldn’t do for you to have such a mundane mask like mine now would it, oh eminent Azem?”_

_Holding up her onyx black mask that matches their robes, she sighed. “I’m going to look like a ghoul.” She mumbled before pouting up at her beloved. “But you’ll still like me even if I’m a ghoul, won’t you my beloved Hades?”_

_“How many times must I tell you that we are not to flaunt our relationship when we are working?” He said lowly._

_“Ah well it’s a good thing I haven’t been inducted yet! So I get to call you my beloved Hades for just a little while longer.~”_

_“I truly wonder what unseen forces led me to ever considering you as my partner when this is the childish behavior I am forced to put up with.”_

_Chuckling, Hythlodaeus patted Hades’ shoulder. “Come now old friend, you know that there is no person out there more charming than she.”_

_With a bright smile, she held up her black mask closer to her beloved’s face. “Now admit it, you’re going to find me an adorable ghoul.”_

_“If I agree,” he paused while he looked down at her with a bored expression, “will you start acting like the newest member of our esteemed order and leave your games for when we’re back in the comforts of our home?”_

_Her smile only widened._

_Hades exhaled an exasperated sigh. “Fine, you will make a lovely ghoul my dear. Now place your mask on and─oh for the love of everything─will you tie your hair back like Elidibus does? We can’t have that long hair of yours spilling out of your hood. Believe it or not we do take pride in our office and try to at the very least look the part.”_

_Hythlodaeus was chuckling even more as he helped their young friend in keeping her waist-length ice blue hair tucked safely inside her robes. “The way you two interact would lead an outsider into believing you hated one another rather than you were lovers.”_

_“Good.” Hades scoffed. “It might finally put a number of Fandaniel’s more obscene rumors to rest if the masses were to believe we were nothing more than acquaintances and now compeers.”_

_Pouting, the young girl mumbled something under her breath, Hythlodaeus snorting to himself as he bends down and adjusts her cowl. “Oh don’t say that Aestelle, you know how lovesick this old sod truly is for you.”_

_“What is it she said now? I couldn’t hear her from way up here.” Hades said with a smirk, knowing full well his height is one of the few things he has over her._

_“Just that because you’re so mean one day I’m not going to come back home and then we’ll see how much you like the two of us just being acquaintances!” She shot back before breaking out into fits of warm laughter, the two older men smiling back at her on this joyous day._

_“We both know you will always find a way to return home to me, my dear, even should it cost you everything.”_

_“My beloved Hades, how I hate it when you’re right.”_

Aestelle took a seat on the nearby stool, her eyes stinging with unshed tears as her chest tightens, ivory mask in the palms of her hands gently resting over the tops of her thighs. Her Echo has always granted her the ability to look into the memories of someone else and it’s still a little jarring to know these memories come from her own mind rather than a different person’s. Like a chest housing a single memory once kept firmly shut under lock and key having its lid pried open and suddenly she has yet another fleeting memory to add to her ever-growing imaginary photo album. How many more of these memories from her past are left for her to unlock, she wonders. Probably thousands in the years to come for her to remember…

Feeling a tear slip down her cheek, Aestelle exhaled a shaky breath before smiling softly down at the mask that’s identical to Hythlodaeus’ old one. For as much pain as it brings her to remember her past life, she’s thankful that her memories are still returning to her nevertheless. She doesn’t ever want to lose her memories again. It’s the only proof she has of their lives from before. Though she may live in this fractured life now, she never wants to simply let go of her original life that shaped her into who she and Hades are today. Broken as they are, they're still them...and she won’t let them be lost under the water of the Tempest like the ruins of their home...

The ice blue-haired girl cradled the ivory mask to her chest and closed her eyes. And for a brief moment she felt a small measure of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphinaud is precious oml and don't mind me shamelessly writing in past Amaurot memories as if I don't have an entire oneshot collection dedicated to that time in their history xD I couldn't help myself, Hythlodaeus makes every chapter he's in an instant 10/10 I'm convinced lul and it'd probably be a good idea to weave in some memories from during the Final Days to just before the Great Sundering since my oneshots don't go into that time much :3
> 
> I think by the time I update again on Thursday we'll have reached 2000+ hits (or be really close to it) and I'm sitting here like ??? because I started writing this simply because I couldn't get the initial idea out of my head xD I never expected for anyone to read this let alone so many people at that! So thank you and I'll see you all on Thursday with the next chapter! (and you'll all be happy to know Emet's in it ayyeeeee)
> 
> (night pony update: still don't have it and I'm crying but that's okay cuz I almost have my dnc to 80 and then I'll have finished all of the job role quests for shb! living memory title here I come~)


	14. Terrible Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Exarch would speak with them all in the Ocular prior to their departure for Amh Araeng and Hades is determined to make everyone hate him, much to Aestelle's dismay.

* * *

The aether nearby shifted, an all too familiar warmth spreading from deep within her chest always signaling her of when he happens to be near. Aestelle glanced around the empty staircase only a little ways away from Amon’s room. “You know, you’re welcome to come tag along Emet.” She said softly. “You’ve saved two of my friends so it’s only right you join our meetings officially now.”

There was a sudden stilling of the aether, a clear indication he hadn’t meant to make his presence known but alas, she had an uncanny knack for finding him whenever he chose to check in on her. He had no other choice but to make his appearance, the inky black and dark purple portal opening and the tall man stepping out of the snaking aether with a small, wry smile. “You’re beginning to get quite good at locating me. It’s unsettling.” 

Aestelle couldn’t help but laugh, instantly feeling better at simply having Hades near again. “What can I say? You make it too easy to find you.” She mused. “Now c’mon. We’re already running late.”

Hades rolled his eyes but nevertheless followed along beside her, their steps lining up perfectly as they continue up the long staircases leading to the Ocular. “Would it kill even one of your friends to notify me of your meetings? At this rate, I’m bound to miss one if I’m not holding my shadowy vigil at all times.”

“Spying from the shadows must get boring.” She mused.

He scoffed in response. “A great many things are boring when you’re sentenced to live for eternity, _alone_.”

The young girl beside him took her turn to roll her eyes while nudging her shoulder lightly into his arm. “Bold of you to assume you can get rid of my friends and I. Sorry to say it Emet, but I think you’re stuck with us now and forevermore!” She very nearly sang as she walked with a newfound skip in her step.

“Your false lives are nothing more than fleeting ephemeral moments in my eyes.” He said with a sardonic smirk, the red theatre walls of Amon’s room giving way to the crystalline cerulean blue of the Crystal Tower the higher they ascend. “What makes you think our time spent together will be worth remembering after you and yours are long since gone?”

With a shrug, Aestelle brightly smiled up at the insufferable man. “You know us astrologians, if the stars foretell of our fates being intertwined then there’s no denying their validity.”

“And your silly little stars told you we’re to be inseparable from this point forward?”

“I think the stars had predicted as much a long, long time ago and now they’re just making good on their promise is all.”

Hades narrowed his eyes. “You _know_ something, don’t you?”

She smiled innocently up at him. “Whatever do you mean?”

This only had Hades pinching the bridge of his nose and furrowing his brows. “To think that a savior of realms would end up being so childish.” He scoffed, just a ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as they reach the final set of stairs leading to the Ocular.

“And to think that one of the strongest sorcerers to currently live would end up being such a brooding and sulking man.” She responded with a warm laugh, their old banter coming easily to them both like settling back into an old rhythm. One they both know isn’t only a coincidence and yet neither draw attention to. Simply smiling to themselves as they walk up the last set of stairs in comfortable and familiar silence.

All eyes were immediately on them when the doors to the Ocular opened. No one was expecting for their beloved Warrior of Light to come walking in with an Ascian by her side and yet here she is doing exactly that.

Thancred looks less than impressed by their enemy's entrance while Aestelle hurries to stand between the twins. “Alisaie,” she says as she places her hands on the young girl's shoulders and looks her up and down, “you should still be in bed recovering! What are you doing up and about? It hasn’t even been a week since the battle and-”

“Oh quit your fussing. I heard enough of this from Alphinaud and I assure _both_ of you I am perfectly fine.” Alisaie laughed, looking to her with a warm smile before playfully swatting at the older girl’s hands. “Thanks to your care in the infirmary I’m only a little sore and that’s about it.” She then glanced around Aestelle towards Hades who stood off to the side, shoulders slouched while he meets the young girl’s gaze with an unreadable expression of his own. “And I’m told I have you to thank as well for my survival. Never did I imagine an Ascian would come to my aid.”

Aestelle playfully rolled her eyes. “Ascian or not, Emet does have a heart you know.” She giggled. “Now go on, say thank you.”

“He does not deserve our gratitude when all he’s doing is trying to win us over.” Thancred said lowly, looking to Aestelle with a clearly annoyed expression as he once again crosses his arms over his chest. “You can’t honestly be that blind to believe he’s doing a damn thing nice for us out of the kindness of his heart.”

Urianger held up a hand. “I believeth this conversation would be best left for after we have been apprised of Lakeland's current status.” He said, easily stopping this argument her and the gunbreaker have had time and time again since their return from the Qitana Ravel. “Exarch, if thou wouldst be so kind.”

G’raha smiled. “Certainly. It was only with your aid that we weathered this assault. Without it, the Crystarium and all who dwell here would now be gone.”

Alphinaud sighed beside her. “For each we saved, another perished.” He said with a somber lilt to his voice. “If there is anything else we can do to help─anything at all─you need only ask. This is our home too, and we want nothing more than to keep it safe.”

“Thank you,” G’raha said as his smile softened, “we are blessed to have you with us. As for the attack itself─Vauthry may call it divine retribution, but sin eaters are creatures of instinct. A coordinated assault is unprecedented.” He paused, looking between each of them before his attention focused solely on Aestelle. “Moreover, in the absence of a Lightwarden, there should have been no compulsion for lesser sin eaters to congregate here en masse. All of which points to a single, unavoidable conclusion…”

“...That these minions of Light answer to a higher power.” Urianger finished for the Exarch. “He who did claim kinship with them─who did boast of control, not in idleness, ‘twould seem, but in earnest. Lord Vauthry.”

G’raha nodded. “Indeed. What I mistook for bluster was in fact the truth. The sin eaters are his to command. But if he imagines this show of force will convince us to bend the knee, he is sorely mistaken.”

“I take it your meeting in Eulmore did _not_ end well?” Alisaie asked with an awkward smile. 

“You could say that, yes. But I am wiser for the experience, nevertheless. It appears he has mastered a technique which allows him to enslave the minds of others. A fact I discovered when he attempted to use it on me.” G’raha recounted, surprising most everyone in the room with the only exceptions being herself and Hades who long since already knew this truth.

“That would go some way towards explaining the peculiar reverence afforded him by his subjects.” Alphinaud noted, looking to Aestelle for confirmation considering it was the two of them who have personally encountered Lord Vauthry after making their way inside Eulmore under the pretense they were artists. “There may feasibly be a handful of true believers among them, I suppose, but it would not surprise me if a vast majority were in his thrall.”

“Had I not anticipated his treachery, I might well have joined them.” G’raha said with a small, half-hearted laugh in an attempt to keep the atmosphere light. “But seeing his invitation for what it was, I sent a glamour in my stead. I rather doubt such tricks will avail me a second time, however.”

Alisaie turned towards her brother. “Did you have any luck in tracking down the Lightwarden in Kholusia?” She asked.

Alphinaud shook his head. “Sadly, I have nothing to report on that front. What of Amh Araeng?”

“After a fruitless few days scouring ruins, I resorted to asking the locals.” Alisaie started. “While no one I spoke to had seen any sign of the Warden, I did uncover a possible lead: an abandoned mine in western Ahm Araeng. From what the Mord told me, it would be a perfect place to stay out of sight. Of course, I could never hope to explore such a labyrinth quickly or safely on my own, so I returned here.”

Y’shtola crossed an arm over her stomach and used her other hand to lightly knock against her cheek. “Even should we all join in the endeavor, an exhaustive search could take weeks─and with no guarantee of finding anything.”

Breaking the silence that had settled around the room, Ryne glanced around to each of them. “The Wardens harbor vast reservoirs of primordial Light, do they not? Far beyond anything found in lesser sin eaters.” She said with a hopeful glint in her crystalline blue eyes. “And isn’t it true that the Oracle could see the Light of a sin eater from malms away? Surely a Warden would seem like a blazing beacon by comparison?”

Thancred closed his eyes while his brows knit together, his head falling.

Ryne faltered slightly at seeing his sudden shift in mood. Her expression fell, and her voice grew softer. “To the real Oracle of Light, I mean. The real Minfilia.”

Everyone took a literal step back at hearing Ryne bring up their long-departed friend. Though this only made the young blonde-headed girl look to Thancred with newfound determination. “If we traveled to Amh Araeng, to the south where she halted the Flood, I could summon her back.” She proposed much to the horror of nearly everyone, though her hopeful eyes remained fixed on the white-haired hyur she has always sought acceptance from. “What do you think?”

Thancred finally looked at her, his expression obviously troubled and a myriad of conflicting emotions swirling behind his eyes. “...Don’t.” He responded shortly.

“Don’t what? Do what I can?” Ryne asked as she took a step towards him. “What we both know is right?!”

“Do not presume to know my mind. You have no idea what you’re proposing.” Thancred said, his gaze growing colder at the mere mention of possibly bringing back the old Minfilia.

The young girl standing in front of him continued regardless of his warning. “But I do! I know why you never said anything. Because you thought you could keep me safe by keeping me in the dark. And...maybe I thought so too. But I knew, Thancred. I always knew!” 

And of course it was now when the tension in the Ocular had grown nigh suffocating that Hades decided to speak up. “Oh, I see… I thought you were a rather underwhelming reincarnation, but it all makes sense now.” He said, Aestelle glancing over her shoulder and hoping to everything holy in this godforsaken world that her aether inside of his is telling him to shut up before he makes this situation any worse. If he felt her pleading for him to stay quiet, he ignored her, placing a hand to his chin as he mulls over the current predicament of her and her friends. “The Oracle lies dormant within you, doesn’t she? But to draw on her true power, you must become one, both body and soul. To wit, one being must consume the other. Who shall be the lucky winner?” He asked with cynical amusement lacing his words.

Thancred immediately turned his glare to her beloved as Ryne’s eyes fell to the floor. “This doesn’t concern you, Ascian.” He sneered.

“But it plainly concerns you. Which is why your heart is ready to burst out of your chest.” Hades continued, obviously ignoring her every attempt to get him to stop instigating further discourse between those two. “Despite the raging tempest in your bosom, however, you have never once opened up to your young charge. Now why would that be?” While Thancred’s hand balled up into a fist, Aestelle could only watch as Hades’ lips quirked up into just a ghost of a smirk at having finally figured her gunbreaker friend out. “Love…? Well I for one think it’s a marvelous idea. Certainly more promising than any of your other suggestions. So─it’s off to Amh Araeng we go!” The Ascian before them said with much more glee than he ever should have used.

“I’ll meet you at the gates.” Thancred said coldly, not looking at anyone as he makes his way for the doors to the Ocular. Though he did bother sparing Hades a parting glare, one to which the Ascian simply smirked even larger at in response.

Aestelle mentally sighed as she closed her eyes. Those two get along about as well as a cat and dog. If she manages to save Hades, she doesn’t have the faintest idea how she is ever going to get them to play nice with one another. Hades is too much of an ass to not poke fun at Thancred and Thancred makes it far too easy for Hades to get under his skin. This is a disaster. 

“Well, I guess this meeting is officially adjourned.” Alisaie said, shrugging as she does so.

Y’shtola sighed. “So hot-tempered. We best go and make sure he doesn’t do something we’ll all regret later.” The miqo’te woman said, Urianger nodding in agreement.

“Come child, we should not keep Thancred waiting.” Her fellow astrologian said to Ryne, offering her a warm and tender smile as he does so.

The young girl didn’t say a thing in response as she wordlessly followed after Urianger and Y’shtola, Alphinaud and Alisaie being next to leave. Aestelle was just about to make her exit as well and have a few choice words with Hades when the Exarch spoke up. “Aestelle, if I could take just a moment more of your time.”

Her gaze shifted to him. “Of course.” She said before glancing over her shoulder towards her beloved, his eyes already fixated on her. “I’ll only be a moment─and no hiding away in the rift to eavesdrop.”

With an exasperated roll of his eyes, Hades turned and left the Ocular without putting up a fight, much to her surprise. 

Looking back to her friend once Hades was gone and she was sure he wasn’t lurking somewhere unseen, Aestelle flashed him a bright smile. “So, what did you want to talk about Exarch?”

He smiled warmly. “I won’t keep you long knowing how busy you are. I simply wished to ask you how it is you knew of the sin eater attack long before any of us did?”

Aestelle felt an immediate onze of dread settle in the pit of her stomach. The truth is something she can’t tell G’raha or anyone for that matter. If they knew of her true intentions, to save Hades above all else, then surely they’d do everything within their power to separate them. Her friends hate Hades, Thancred most of all. Should it be known that her love for him might very well prevent her from truly being able to kill him if it came down to that, then they might double their efforts to push Hades into a corner where he has no choice _but_ to defend himself against them and if that happened, Aestelle would have to protect her friends even if it meant losing him… So that leaves her with one option.

Conjuring up a single arcana, Aestelle waved the Bole for G’raha to see. “I did a quick scrying session right after we returned from Rak’tika and the Dawn Cross foretold of something terrible happening in the near future. Inversed Spear at its top only meant the worst of the worst and I just assumed it would have to do with sin eaters seeing as that’s all we’ve been fighting lately.” She lied with discomforting ease, tossing the card up into the air only for it to vanish back to where she safely stores her Deck of Sixty. She’s picking up Hades’ bad habits it seems and getting far better at lying than what she’s comfortable with. “I was hoping to be wrong in my interpretation of the cards in all honesty, but I’m at least glad my warning managed to save a handful more lives that would have otherwise been lost.”

G’raha remained quiet for a moment as he looked at her, the upper half of his face still covered by his cowl. “I see. Coming from the stories I heard of you from the countless tales of the Warrior of Light’s heroic deeds across Eorzea and the Far East, it wasn’t until you had left for Ishgard that suddenly you were depicted wielding a star globe and drawing strength from the Heavens above. It is rather odd to have gone from a humble conjurer to becoming an astrologian of such high prestige in only a matter of a couple of years, is it not?”

“Is something wrong with me being a bit of a natural at attuning to the Heavens?” The young girl asked with a tilt of her head, her waist-length ice blue hair swaying ever so slightly with the movement.

Placing his free hand to his chin, G’raha thought for a moment. “No, not necessarily so. Though conjuration restorative magicks have you connect with the Elementals and the very star itself while astrology restorative magicks look to the stars above where, in much of Novrandt still, are hidden behind unyielding light.”

Aestelle sighed. “Exarch, speak plainly. You’re losing me here.” She said with an awkward smile.

“What I mean to say is that for you to call upon the Heavens even through this harsh light requires no small amount of power and skill, something of which no one here on the First has been able to ever accomplish.” G’raha explained. “The amount of practice and training you would have had to put into this particular art to be so strong in it would lead someone to expect you to have been an astrologian for decades if not centuries, not a measly three years or so.”

“Exarch-”

“To put it plainly, the sudden power surge, or so to speak, that you’ve exhibited since Emet-Selch’s arrival has to do with your memories.” The miqo’te man cut her off with a knowing smile, one that made her blood run cold at being found out so easily. “That is the only explanation for how you would be so skilled in Sharlayan astrology while also somehow having the knowledge of the sin eater attack before I had apprised you of my sour meeting with Lord Vauthry.”

Aestelle didn’t know how to respond. What was she to say? That he’s sort of right? Obviously that’s a death sentence. But saying he’s wrong is just as bad when she has no way to truly defend herself. She always knew G’raha had been watching her travels here on the First, Ardbert knowing just as well as she did that the Exarch was particularly interested in her adventure since diverting the Eighth Umbral Calamity hinged solely on whether or not she succeeded in her quest to save this world. But has he been watching her encounters with Hades? Or heard her talking to Ardbert or even herself for that matter when she needs to think out loud before she bursts? Just how much is it he knows..?

“That’s a crazy thing to say, Exarch.” Aestelle said with a laugh, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. “What are you even implying? That I somehow have memories of astrology? I mean, I know my soul crystal _does_ grant me some insight into my predecessors and that’s how I keep to my path on my astrology journey, but what you’re proposing just sounds impossible.”

“Indeed. It sounds every bit impossible and yet, there are no other conclusions I have come to that would explain your unrivaled mastery over astrology and being able to describe the sin eater attack in such precise and vivid detail.” G’raha said, raising his hand slightly. “I am not nearly as versed in astrology as you so forgive me if I’m wrong in assuming this but what I have heard is that through your divinations, you are only given vague hints at the most likely future to come to pass. The details you spoke of in your letter were exact with only minor discrepancies from the accounts the city guard had given me upon their return. Nothing the stars could have foretold.”

Feeling her anxiety beginning to rise, she awkwardly shifted her weight from one heel to the other. “It was nothing more than luck that my guesses as to what the sin eater attack would look like were close to what actually happened. Why are you reading so far into this?”

“Why indeed.” The Exarch murmured. “Mayhaps it has to do with your newly budding relationship with Emet-Selch that has caught the attention of not only myself, but of everyone. I speak for all of us when I say we simply wish to understand what has changed within you since his arrival.”

She crossed her arms under her chest. Finally, the topic shifting to Hades is something she can actually defend herself against. “Is me trusting Emet really so bad? He’s saved Y’shtola and Alisaie both! He has done nothing but aid us when we need help the most so I don’t understand why it is each of you are so suspicious of him.”

“You are not the type to put your blind faith in someone so quickly, Aestelle.”

“And how would you know that about me, _Exarch_?”

Her eyes narrowed slightly as he stood up a little straighter. “Now I believe it is my turn to be lost on what it is you’re implying.”

“No amount of stories about the fabled Warrior of Light would lead you to truly understanding _me_ , Exarch. And I haven’t exactly been on the First nearly as long as my friends so are you sure it’s not me who’s hiding something about memories, but rather you yourself?” Aestelle asked with a smirk. Hades really is a terrible influence on her. “It’s almost as if you regard me like we were close friends once. Or am I now reading too far into your words?”

Just as he put her into a corner, she managed to do the same to him. G’raha doubtlessly knows he’s onto something with how quickly she created a defense for herself through hinting at his own time travel, but he can’t continue to press her for answers without divulging his own identity. Aestelle mentally thanks Lahabrea for forcing her into more than a few debates back when the world was whole. Who would have thought the Speaker’s insatiable desire to argue for the sake of arguing would actually be of some use to her now.

“We both must be getting ahead of ourselves, it would seem.” G’raha said with his warm smile feeling slightly forced. “If it’s nothing more than innate talent for your mastery over astrology, then I shall take your word, dear friend. Safe travels and I look forward to hearing of your triumph over the Lightwarden of Amh Araeng upon your return.”

Aestelle flashed him a bright smile of her own. “I’ll be sure to keep everyone safe and return the night back to the desert.” She very nearly sang while turning on her heels to head for the doors to the Ocular. “We’ll be back soon, Exarch.”

With a _click_ , the double doors closed behind her and she immediately exhaled a breath she hadn’t even noticed she was holding. The last thing she was expecting was for G’raha to take her aside like that. If it was Urianger or even Thancred or Y’shtola, she would have been on her guard and already preparing herself to possibly be asked questions. They’re suspicious of her and Hades after all. G’raha on the other hand completely slipped her mind.

“Are you finished here?”

Hades' deep voice snapped her from her thoughts, the older man pushing off the crystalline wall he was leaning against to approach her. “If so, you best not keep your friends waiting. You have a job to do, hero.”

“You waited for me?” Aestelle asked instead of listening to him and walking off. “You didn’t have to, you know.” She then giggled. “I am more than capable of looking after myself, Emet.”

He rolled his eyes while crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re hopeless on your own and if your _friends_ will not see to your safety, though troublesome this may be, it falls to me to watch over you.”

The younger girl couldn’t stop herself as she took a step closer to her beloved and looked up at him with a playful glint in her eyes. “Don’t tell me Emet, are you _jealous_ of me taking the time to talk with the Exarch?”

It was absolutely hilarious how completely appalled he was by the mere notion he might have been even a tad bit jealous of G’raha. “I assure you that you could not be further from the truth.” He said before exhaling an exasperated sigh. “Now let us be on our way. You can’t be left to your own devices, clearly.”

Giggling, Aestelle happily started back down the stairs with Hades by her side. “See, now I think I’m exactly right when I say you were jealous.”

“Jealous? If anything I would have preferred it if the Exarch himself would take on the burden of babysitting you but alas, circumstances force this burden upon my shoulders.”

“Burden?! Oh how your words wound me!”

Hades and her continued their high-spirited banter all the way down to the bottom of the Crystal Tower. Though just as they were fixing to walk out into the Exedra together, he stopped dead in his tracks. Aestelle took a few more steps towards the towering doors before slowing down and glancing over her shoulder to him. “Let me guess, returning to your shadowy vigil within the rift?”

With an awkward smile, her beloved offered her a halfhearted shrug. “You truly expected me to suffer the abundant Light in that desert? I might very well turn to ash if I deign to appear before you there prior to your heroic Lightwarden slaying.”

“I figured as much. Don’t get too bored while I’m gone.” Aestelle said as her smile softened, turning to walk out of the Crystal Tower while trying desperately to ignore the way their aether both reach out for the other. “I’ll be back soon, promise.”

And with that, she set off for Amh Araeng with her friends where Ryne and Minfilia’s fate will be decided once more, bringing her that much closer to her own deadline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been listening to far too many songs and now in my mind I have a small list of songs that I just associate with different characters and I thought I'd go ahead and list a few for anyone wanting some really nice songs to listen to while reading this! (also thank you so much for 2000+ hits! you all are lovely people and I hope you continue to enjoy this lil' fic ♡)
> 
> Songs for Hades:  
> \- Lovers Death by Ursine Vulpine, Annaca  
> \- Beautiful Crime by Tamer  
> \- Without You by Ursine Vulpine, Annaca  
> \- Innocence by Nathan Wagner (goes for both him and Aestelle tbh)  
> \- autumn breeze (london) by Jida, Rachel Lim  
> \- Sin Circus by Unlike Pluto
> 
> Songs for Aestelle:  
> -Sleep Baby Sleep by Broods  
> -Saturn by Sleeping at Last  
> -Antidote by Faith Marie  
> \- Lost My Mind by Alice Kristiansen  
> \- Won't Let Go by Fivefold  
> \- everything i wanted by Billie Eilish  
> \- Still Here by Digital Daggers  
> \- listen before i go by Billie Eilish
> 
> Songs for Elidibus (because we all know he's going to wreak havoc later lol)  
> \- Artistry by Jacob Lee  
> \- Somewhere in Ann Arbor by Anson Seabra  
> \- Start Again by Red  
> \- Sorry by Løv Li  
> \- Paralyzed by NF  
> \- i love you by Billie Eilish
> 
> (bonus! songs for Hythlodaeus:  
> \- Wicked Game by Ursine Vulpine, Annaca  
> \- Broken by Isak Danielson  
> \- Let Me Down Slowly by Alec Benjamin)
> 
> This list ended up so much longer than I intended whoops xD Thank you all again for reading and see you on Sunday in Amh Araeng~


	15. Stories of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When asked about her home by Ryne, Aestelle can't refuse her and tells her stories of a home long lost and yet so close all the same.

* * *

Not a word is spoken between the four of them as they venture further into the Hills of Amber, the silence nearly as suffocating as the desert's dry air. Urianger and Thancred lead Aestelle and Ryne on their long trek to Mount Brian Mines where Thaffe had told them of the broken down trolley currently sitting and all but forgotten by everyone but himself and Jeryk. The atmosphere is heavy after hearing the cruel fate that took Magnus’ wife away from him. Aestelle doesn’t doubt that Thancred is thinking of his own loss, and maybe even Urianger and Ryne are too. 

Her eyes glance out to the sand, watching as the heat waves distort and ripple the air. To have loved and lost...something she is far too intimately acquainted with than anyone should ever be. Both in this life and in her life back in and even before Amaurot, she had only known loss. The loss of her first friend, the loss of her home, of her beloved, the loss of her memories and the countless friends she’s made and watched die before her eyes time and time again─a never-ending cycle of fleeting happiness and everlasting anguish. And the worst of it all? She knows that there is still yet more things for her to lose; her friends being her most valuable treasure of them all.

A frown tugs on the corner of her lips while they walk through the scorching desert, the twins along with Y’shtola having gone to the East to distract the Eulmoran’s so they could reach Nabaath Areng with little trouble. Her initial shock at having traveled back through time has come and gone and now Aestelle is left with only her returning memories and knowledge of the future to continuously ravage her thoughts. It’s the mere idea that when she saves Hades, she’ll lose the Scions in exchange that shakes her to her core above nearly all else. In her ignorance of her past life she had thought little when deciding to join their humble order. Y’shtola had approached her in Ul’dah after fighting off those shady merchants and seeing as she had no one to turn to, the prospect of making friends who also wanted nothing more than to help those in need was a lovely idea so she went along and joined them. And after almost four whole years of being a part of their family, Aestelle can see she made a terrible mistake in ever agreeing to become a Scion.

It’s not a question of whether or not she likes them because clearly she loves them with all her heart. No, it’s a matter of because they’re now her family, she again has something she fears to lose.

The Convocation was her first family and look what happened to them; esteemed scholars turned villains of the current day and ages history, enthralled to a primal and hellbent on destroying numerous worlds in order to see their hollow dream of reviving their lost home come true. She failed them and this was the outcome. So what if she’s to fail the Scions this time and something equally terrible if not worse comes to pass? It would have been better for her to have remained alone in this fractured existence so no one would ever get hurt because of her again. 

And that’s to speak nothing of how their opinions of her will change when they realize her true goal has been to save Hades, their _enemy_. After everything the Ascians have done, Aestelle doesn’t blame her friends one bit for not wanting to necessarily give Hades a chance, but it hurts seeing those she cares for so openly hate the man she loves. Though it’s albeit just as bad to see the man she loves regard them all as non-living wretched creatures who are ultimately worthless. She’s caught in the middle of a losing battle and it feels as though the world is crashing down all around her, finding herself alone with no one to turn to despite being surrounded by so many who claim to care for her…

What will her friends think of her when they find out her true identity..? She was Azem, holder of the fourteenth seat of the Convocation of Fourteen, no different from Elidibus or Lahabrea or the other Ascians they’ve encountered over the years. She shares their history and in reality is in more ways similar to their enemies than to those around her. Just think, if her and Igeyorhm were to stand side by side, it would be difficult to find the differences between the Ascian and their beloved Warrior of Light. If she had been a part of Zodiark’s summoning, then she would have most definitely been part of their order now and the Rejoining would have long since been completed, their home being restored to just a fraction of its former glory. It just proves that she is no better than the Ascians, if not worse.

Her friends' trust in her will turn to ash in a matter of moments when they learn the truth and all her past will do is serve to bring more pain to them than anything else. So she will shoulder this burden, alone. Saving Hades comes second only to saving the First and the Source and she will not risk the Scions getting hurt because of her wanting to save her beloved. And when all is said and done, she can only hope that everyone will be alive and happy.

Ryne steals a glance up at her and Aestelle offers her a small smile when their eyes meet. “Something on your mind, Minfilia?” She asks sweetly despite the heartache evident in her chest that even Hades’ aether struggles to truly soothe. Moments like these will be nothing more than memories soon…

“I...I was just thinking that Urianger and Thancred have told me a great many things about the Source.” The young girl started, her crystalline blue eyes flicking from the older girl and then out to the sands as a tumbleweed blows by in the wind. “But something they’ve never been able to tell me is where _you’re_ from. I always thought it rather odd that a savior of entire nations would be bathed in such mystery and was wondering if maybe you’d tell me about your home?”

Aestelle’s smile faltered. “My home..?” She repeated softly while placing her hand to her lips as she thought her question over. “Well, in all honesty I can’t remember my home all that well.”

“Really? Why is that?” Ryne asked with knitted brows.

Urianger and Thancred both curiously glanced back at her while the three of them waited for her response, the wind beginning to pick up even more. “It’s not uncommon to hear stories of individuals who lost their memories following the Seventh Umbral Calamity and I guess I was one of the unlucky few who lost all of their memories.” Aestelle responded before shifting her gaze back to Ryne and flashing her a reassuring smile. “But on the bright side, I’ve been steadily regaining my memories from before the calamity over the years. Just bits and pieces. My home, from all I can remember, was a metropolis of sorts.”

Everyone remained silent as she told them of Amaurot, her smile serene while her eyes float up to the harsh light above. “The city was unimaginably large. Every which way you looked there were tall buildings and spires that appeared as though they were built with the intention of someday reaching the heavens. Every building was decorated with hundreds of windows, and I’m sure there were hundreds upon thousands of libraries and lecture halls scattered throughout our fair city. And the streets were always filled with people, everyone going here and there for this debate or that seminar. My home was known for its renowned scholars and elevated ideas, it’s ceaseless pursuit of knowledge and ideals that were most certainly out of our reach. It’s what made us a hub for all things creation magicks.”

“Sounds almost like Sharlayan─the scholarly folk That is.” Thancred spoke up, the first thing he’s said since they left the Crystarium.

“It kind of does, doesn’t it? But I can assure you, I’m not from Sharlayan even if I do practice their astrology.” Aestelle said with a small laugh. “My friends from back then were all esteemed scholars, sages in their respective magicks. So incredibly smart and wise.” Her voice grew softer. “They worked tirelessly to further their research so that all within and outside of our fair city could live their lives as happily as possible.”

“Thou speaketh of thy homeland as though it hast long since been lost to time.” Urianger said as he spared her a glance from over his shoulder. “Didst the Seventh Umbral Calamity claim thy home in its devastation?”

She nodded. “More or less. What little remains are nothing more than ruins.” Aestelle responded even quieter than before. Telling them of Amaurot while having to conceal the true reasons behind its destruction just feels wrong, as if masking the truth is doing an injustice to hers and the Convocations history. Though they’ll learn that her home is the very home that was lost during the Great Sundering soon enough, she supposes.

Ryne looked up at her with a glint of hope in her eyes. “But your friends, they’re somewhere out there, aren’t they? Just as you survived, surely you can still find them.”

That had Aestelle pausing, nearly stumbling as her foot got caught in the sand. “I’ve managed to find a few of them through small rencounters, but it quickly became clear that a lot has changed since then… As of right now, I only know of two others who are still alive. Three are gone, and the rest, I don’t know what’s happened to them.” She said with a despondent smile. 

“Gone..?” Urianger asked softly as the wind continued to grow in its force. Alisaie would surely be telling them a dust storm is fixing to begin any moment now.

“Gone.” She confirmed. “I...I saw it with my own eyes. Their final moments stolen away by someone blind to her own actions. She was no more than a tool being used and now my friends are slowly disappearing...”

“Why did you never tell us?” Thancred asked, stopping right where he stands and turning to look at her with an inscrutable gaze. 

Her smile turned bitter while her eyes fell to the golden sand beneath their feet. “What was I to say? I couldn’t _change_ anything, not then. And it’s not like any one of you has ever actually asked about my past.”

Urianger sighed. “‘Tis true we have elected more times than not to abstain from asking personal questions of thy past, but that dost not mean we have no care as to thy troubles, dear friend.”

Ryne looked between everyone with a slightly worried expression. “A-And now that we do know, we can all help you in finding your other missing friends!” She said in a vain attempt to lift the mood that’s already once again been soured due to Aestelle and her secrets.

The wind was picking up the sand all around, throwing it into the air while they stand out in the open deserts of Amh Araeng. Aestelle sighed. “We should hurry to the mines before we’re caught out in this storm.” Aestelle murmured, walking past Thancred and Urianger and continuing onwards, leaving her friends to wordlessly follow after her. Once again the atmosphere is suffocating.

“You’re just about as stubborn as Renda-Rae.” Ardbert scoffed as he matched his steps with hers.

Aestelle spared him an acknowledging glance but remained quiet, not wanting to draw any further suspicion from the two men who have been wary of her since Hades’ introduction on their merry little adventure. 

The brunette continued despite her silence. “She was a skilled hunter and the best of friends, but damn did she keep her secrets right up to the very end. And now you’re doing the same with your comrades.” Ardbert flicked his gaze to her, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. “How is it you think you can do this alone? You _need_ your friends to help you save that Ascian of yours.”

She gave him a half-hearted shrug in response. 

“Don’t give me that you bloody wench. You know you can’t do this alone.”

“I have to.” Aestelle whispered as softly as she could. “I chose this path and I won’t ask them to follow me.”

Ardbert frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair and tugged on the short strands. “You really are Renda.” He groaned. “But fine, do this with me as your sole companion because clearly a ghost can do more than them. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The brunette said with an added shake of his head before disappearing once more.

Sparing the empty space beside her a fleeting glance, Aestelle sighed to herself while she continued on for the mines. She cried out to the heavens for this chance so it falls to her to see this through to the end.This is her burden to carry, her mission to save a man the universe deems an enemy to mankind. And if she herself will go down in history as the Warrior of Light who betrayed her calling in order to save their enemy, then so be it, but she will not allow the Scions to fall with her or try and take matters into their own hands by hurting Hades. She’ll figure something out to make this right...she has to.

The dust storm is nearly in full swing by the time their party of four manages to trudge through the scorching desert to Mount Brian Mines. Sand feels like little needles being dragged across her skin, the wind forcing the dust storm to make it near impossible to see any further than a few yalms ahead of them. Thankfully most of the monsters and wild animals roaming about the mines have retreated to escape the raging storm so they’re met with only the abandoned mine and nothing more this time around. Far more welcoming than the pack of starving wolves she remembered they were attacked by when they had first come here.

“Let us take shelter and weather this storm. We can make haste for Twine when the skies are clear once more.” Urianger said as he ushered Ryne towards the nearest broken down wooden building. 

Thancred didn’t waste a second in following after the two, Aestelle lagging at the back of their group now as her thoughts become muddled. Something is...different. She can’t place her finger on it but something isn’t right. But what? Why is it she can’t rid herself of that foreboding and absolutely dreadful feeling settling in the pit of her stomach..?

“Aestelle?”

Ryne’s voice snapped her from her thoughts. With a slight shake of her head, Aestelle hurried on inside the rickety old building, Urianger closing the door behind her.

Hours pass of the four Scions sitting around the small tavern, the dust storm showing no signs of letting up anytime soon. Aestelle sat with Ryne at a small round table tucked away in the corner of the tiny abandoned establishment, a single window to their right. She can’t help but stare out at the storm despite being able to see little to nothing at all while she absentmindedly shuffles her Deck of Sixty over and over again if only to give her something to do while they wait.

The idea of taking a quick reading into their future briefly crosses her mind, and she quickly dismisses it. She has yet to scry her own fate since her triumph over Hades and the thought of seeing the inversed Spear atop her Dawn Cross sends a chill down her spine. Leveva had once told her that regardless of if she looks to the stars to tell her of her fate or not, it won’t change it whatsoever. She could scry thirty times over and it wouldn’t alter a thing should she choose to do nothing. But if the Dawn Cross would tell her of a possible and highly likely defeat or at the very least a failure that’s soon to happen, Aestelle would rather not know. She’s already trying her best and the last thing she needs is the stars putting any onze of doubt in her heart that what she’s making aren’t the right choices.

“I’m sorry for bringing up your past…” Ryne said just loud enough for the slightly older girl to hear. “I didn’t mean to make things so strained between you and the others.”

Aestelle shifted her gaze to the young blonde and offered her a soft smile. “You did nothing wrong so don’t apologize. Tensions have just been a little high since Emet showed up is all, but that’ll end soon. Once I can explain everything all will be well, I promise.”

Ryne looked down at the table with a slight pout ghosting over her lips. “I always seem to say the wrong things…” She murmured.

“Likewise.” The Aestelle giggled. “And I do a lot of stupid things too. Makes you wonder why anyone trusts me with anything, doesn’t it?” She mused, trying to brighten her back up. “But that’s part of life. The good and the bad, the mistakes and your victories, everything has its ups and downs so take them in stride and don’t dwell so much on the past when you can still change things in the here and now.”

“I know...I just, sorry.” The crystalline blue-eyed girl said with a soft sigh. “The last thing I want is to make things worse when I know you’re all already dealing with so much. I was hoping maybe talking about your home would be a good distraction, though it seems I managed to mess that up too.”

Reaching over the small table after placing down her cards, Aestelle gently patted the top of Ryne’s head. “Minfilia, you really should stop apologizing so much when you truly did nothing wrong. But fine, if it’ll help put your mind at ease, I forgive you. How about I tell you a story about a woman I looked up to from my home?” She then asked while using her other hand to tap at the window lightly. “That storm doesn’t look like it has any intention of stopping so we have time for a story or two if you want to hear some.”

Urianger glanced over in their direction from where he sits at the bar with Thancred currently shuffling behind the counter in hopes of finding any bit of alcohol he can get his hands on. Anything to drown his thoughts for a time. Though judging by the elezen man's calm cadence, there must be none left in this place so he’s simply letting Thancred tire himself out. 

Aestelle ignores her fellow astrologian’s curious glance while Ryne slowly nods her head. “I’d love to hear about your home. It sounded like such a wonderful place and I’m sure the people there must have been amazing as well.”

“I wouldn’t go so far as to call them amazing.” Aestelle giggled. “There were plenty of pompous and arrogant airheaded scholars and researchers running all about the place─and don’t get me started about the philosophers and the phantomologists. The debates those two groups had went on for _days_. And that’s impressive considering phytobiologists could speak for hours on all of their advancements if you let them.” She mused.

Ryne’s eyes widened slightly. “I’ve never even heard of such things as phantomology and phytobiology.”

“The study of phantom creation and the other having to do with plants, more or less I’m guessing. Kind of like botany with a whole lot more alchemy. In all honesty I zoned out whenever Halmarut tried to talk to me about his plant research.” Aestelle said with a fond smile, her eyes drifting back to the window. “I wish I would have taken the time to ask him to explain things more looking back on it now. But we never knew time was against us so I always thought I could ask him about all of the more complex things later.” She then sighed. “Anyways, I was going to tell you a story about one of my closer friends! I have to leave her name a secret, though now that I think about it we all started to joke that she was a martyr in a sense so I’ll call her that.”

“Why a martyr?” Ryne asked with a cute tilt of her head, Urianger obviously tuning into this conversation now while Thancred continues his vain search for a bottle.

“We were part of a convocation, leaders of our home actually, and so we often had to deal with our colleagues on all matter of subjects and topics. And it just so happened that our Speaker was _very_ passionate about his research so whenever he’d get into a debate, it always turned heated and ended in a screaming match more times than not.” She couldn’t help but laugh at the many memories of Lahabrea and Loghrif getting into countless arguments over the same things, morning after morning as if anything would change despite them both repeatedly making the same points. “When the Speaker would storm off back to his office, it was always our Martyr who would go and check up on him. Calm him even. They were like fire and ice, always such polar opposites and yet they needed one another. It was even more amusing when you realized the Speaker was a rather accomplished pyromancer and our Martyr a sage in cryomancy.”

Ryne placed her elbows on the small table and her chin down onto the palms of her hands. “Leaders...that must have been a huge weight to carry on your shoulders.” She murmured. “And being so young too couldn’t have made it any easier.”

Aestelle thought for a moment before shrugging. “You would think so, but since we all shared this duty of ours to protect our home and see that everything continued to run smoothly, it was surprisingly fun. I only remember my job ever truly feeling like that, a _job_ , when everything started to get complicated.” The young girl murmured. “Okay, now back to my story about my dear friend, the Martyr.”

She paused as she tried to choose just one of her numerous treasured memories of Igeyorhm that have returned to her in the last few months. It was difficult seeing as it was oftentimes Igeyorhm who she would run to for advice when things with Hades would hit a rough patch every now and again and she needed a woman’s perspective on things. Elidibus and Hythlodaeus could only help so much after all and Igeyorhm was always patient with her. The older sister she never had.

“So my friend, the Martyr, was a lovely woman. Incredibly smart, always precise and straight to the point, cool and collected when faced with anything difficult, a little too cold sometimes when she got annoyed, but still she was the most wonderful woman I have ever met.” Aestelle recounted for the young girl sitting opposite of her, sand still pelting the window from the dust storm outside. “And one morning when I had returned from my latest adventure, she came to me asking if I had heard about an ancient relic said to be buried up in the snow-covered highlands a great distance away from our fair city. There were rumors that this particular relic used to be coveted by cryomancers of eld, though for what reason was lost to time. But the whispers of all the relic could possibly be used for had been passed down through the long years and incited a desire in a great many to go and search for it”

“The Martyr couldn’t go and search for it herself?” Ryne asked with slightly knitted brows. “If she was a leader too then surely she would have had the strength to defend herself and go searching for this relic, couldn’t she?”

Aestelle’s smile brightened. “I have no doubt that she could have held her own against anything that might have tried to attack her. She was ruthless in battle. But the thing was is that all of the leaders, with the only exception being myself and our Emissary, had to stay in the city for the most part. Each one of them besides our Emissary and I were tasked with overlooking various institutions and focusing on their research so that they could teach fellow mages and researchers all it is they discovered and knew.”

“A Speaker, an Emissary, a Martyr…what were you?” The young girl asked, surprisingly interested in her long-forgotten home. 

“I was given the role of the Traveler, which is why I had no institution to look over.” Aestelle answered seamlessly. “My job was to explore and wander our vast star, learn all it is I could about our neighbors both near and far, find relics and bring back knowledge for my brothers and sisters while also aiding anyone and everyone I came across in my travels. And it fell to me to ensure that anything that might have posed a threat to our star was dealt with accordingly. Needless to say I had built quite an upstanding reputation with a number of towns and cities and villages all across the land over the course of my work.~”

Ryne’s eyes sparkled ever so slightly. It was as if she was listening to the most fantastical tale, hanging off of Aestelle’s every last word and wanting to know more. “So because she hadn’t left the city much, the Martyr turned to you for help?”

With a nod, Aestelle started shuffling her Deck of Sixty once more while she remembers this particular adventure into the Sophline Highlands. “She wanted to go out and search for it herself but didn’t have the faintest idea where to begin. And so the two of us set off for the cold mountains together. It was her first time venturing out so far from our city as well which led to plenty of hilarious moments─like when she accidentally fell into a cave that’s opening was covered by a thick layer of snow. One second she was walking ahead of me and the next she was suddenly under the snow and because the snow began to cave in, I went tumbling down right with her! Took us nearly two weeks alone to get out of that one and that’s to say nothing of the months we spent looking for that relic of hers.”

“Didst thou find said relic?” Urianger asked, looking to her with a gentle smile of his own.

Thancred gave up on his search and reluctantly plopped down on a stool two down from Urianger’s while Aestelle hummed. “That we did! It took a long while of looking and shoveling snow and nearly freezing to death, but in the end we found it after one of the coldest nights we had stayed out digging for. It was just as the sun began to rise above the horizon.” Aestelle paused as she closed her eyes. 

She can almost picture that moment again, feel the cold against her skin while puffs of smoke permeate the air with every breath they softly exhale. “We sat there on a large rock with this otherworldly ethereal relic sitting on her lap while we watched the sunrise together, the snow becoming so incredibly bright while the sky painted over with beautiful pinks and blues, and purples. It was a sight I had seen many times and always found to be something so incredibly special. But for her, it was her first time ever seeing something like that. For as cold and strict as my friend came across, she was a sentimental person at heart, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes as we sat there together in silence and watched the sunrise.” Her chest warmed, Igeyorhm’s voice a distant lull in the back of her thoughts now. “She had said never before had she seen something so lovely and that she would treasure that particular moment between the two of us for the rest of her life. Her words have stuck with me ever since I remembered that journey of ours to find her cryomancy relic. It was the first time I really took notice of how fortunate I was to have the freedom to explore all of the wonderful things our star had to offer. And it made me realize how precious every single moment truly is.”

Opening her eyes once more, Aestelle flashed Ryne a warm smile. “So take nothing for granted and hold every memory, no matter how sad or happy they may make you, close to your heart, okay Minfilia? Life is full of ups and downs and you’re going to stumble and make mistakes, but that just makes it so when good things happen we can appreciate them all the more. That’s the most important lesson my friend ever taught me, and I hope her teachings can live on through you now.”

Ryne returned her smile without hesitation. “I’ll remember this always, thank you.” She said sweetly. “I only wish I could have met your friend.”

“I think you would have liked her. Might have taken a bit to get through that cold heart of hers, but believe you me when I say she was the loveliest person to go out to lunch with once she warmed up to you.” Aestelle mused. “There’s plenty of things I know I’m forgetting still from that time, but the memories I do have I hold close to my heart just as I know she’d want me to.”

“You remember more?” The young blonde asked to which she nodded. “Oh can you tell me another story then? Your life from before sounds like a fairytale and I very much would like to hear more about it.”

For a moment, Aestelle’s eyes widened while she hesitated. Is it truly alright to be retelling her memories of Amaurot when for so long now their history has been lost to time, their legacy long forgotten..? She’s omitting so many little details that would clue Urianger and Thancred into knowing just who her old friends were and it feels every bit as wrong as it had when Ryne asked her to describe Amaurot. Their true identities deserve to be known and remembered...but that will come with time. Once she saves Hades and hopefully even Elidibus, then she can set off to work fixing the Ascian’s image and once again claiming their roles as stewards of now a multitude of stars. For now she will tell stories with only their titles and eventually there will be names to replace the titles, doing her friends and their world the justice they deserve. 

“I don’t see why not.” Aestelle said with a warm smile dancing across her lips, Ryne’s face lighting up instantly. “Next I’ll tell you about our hot-headed Speaker who was absolutely _terrible_ at naming anything and everything he ever created.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets with making up memories from Amaurot (as if i don't have an entire oneshot collection of them pfftttttt) :3 It's too much fun imagining all of the mayhem that could have gone on before the Final Days.~ And it's kind of a parallel to Renda-Rae's role quests where stories of a brave hunter are still passed down but omit her name as a way to keep her legacy alive (or at least in my mind it's kinda the same ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯). Aestelle is 100% Cylva's counterpart lul
> 
> Also Thancred is an upsetti spaghetti buttmunch lmao Thanks for reading! xD


	16. Purple and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thancred has had enough of her secrecy and Aestelle is losing her patience with his pettiness when they don't have the time to leave things unsaid.

* * *

“Use the smoke bombs to weed out the knockers and kill them for their glittering rocks, he said, it’ll be easy, he said.” Aestelle grumbles to herself as she once again kneels down to try and fix the blasted smoke bombs that are refusing to detonate. “What a lousy adventurer I am...not even able to use smoke bombs on my own. What did the Convocation ever see in me..? Or the Scions for that matter...”

Standing back up in the mines just south of Twine, she wiped off the sweat beginning to form on her brow and stretched a little, the desert heat seeping into the dark caverns. Aestelle already took care of the few gnomes that decided to try and pick a fight with little trouble at all and at this point, she’d much rather be tasked with gnome extermination than trying to use these damned bombs for any longer. Thancred doesn’t seem to be having any problem with his where he is deeper in the mines judging by the distant explosions she can hear so why is it she’s struggling so much? 

With a hand on her hip she glared down at the bombs that are just sitting there in the rocks. “Where’s Lahabrea when you need him to explode things?” Aestelle mumbled to herself, another explosion going off and yet another reminder that she’s once again failing at even the simplest of tasks. “Fate, if this is your way of making me pay for giving me the opportunity to save Hades, you’re cruel. Saying that right now.” She said with a sigh and then crouched down once more to fix the bombs.

As karma would have it, the second she crouched down and started to adjust the bombs, it was at that moment they went off, smoke immediately filling the air while bits of rock go flying all about and forcing her to fall backward on her butt. Aestelle quickly covers her face to shield herself from any flying chunks. Curse the heavens for forcing her to make such a fool out of herself. But at least it’s this and not killing more innocents like fate decided to do with the sin eater attack on Lakeland…

The sound of skittering little legs quickly caught her attention. Aestelle scurried to stand and take her planisphere from off her back, the knocker already trying desperately to retreat into the rocks once more. “Oh no you don’t.” She said and then launched a small blast of stars at the little creature. It instantly fell, stopping all movement as it curls in on itself and then falls apart, leaving only a set of glittering rocks behind in its place.

Talking to herself under her breath, she knelt down to pick up the rocks before pocketing them and moving on to her next location. Aestelle can only hope they find Agna’s piece of leonine again or else this part in their journey is going to get even worse than simply having to deal with the desert's harsh heat and Ran’jit's reappearance.

Nearly three hours and needing to have Thancred help her passed before they managed to use up every last bit of smoke bombs they were given by Guthjon. And the entire time they worked together, Thancred refused to so much as even spare her a glance. The silence was so unlike him to the point she found it almost a little anxiety-inducing. Thancred was always the first to crack some terrible jokes to try and lighten the mood whenever times were getting rough and everyone was starting to lose hope. Now to see someone normally so upbeat turning his frustrations and anger to _her_ , it’s heartbreaking. They’re friends, or at least she always considered him as much, and friends shouldn’t act this way towards one another. They need to work this out before they leave for Naabath Areng.

Handing their glittering rocks over to Guthjon for inspection, Aestelle found herself standing off to the side by a couple of crates with Thancred. The white-haired gunbreaker kept his arms crossed tightly over his chest while he leaned against the crates, gaze turned off to the side and clearly not wanting anything to do with her. She exhaled a soft sigh. Though before she could say a thing, he broke the silence first.

“You’re hiding something from us and I am not a fan of it.” He said lowly, flicking his light silver eyes to her for a moment before focusing on the mountainous hills in the distance further towards Twine. “It has something to do with that Ascian you insist on defending 'till your last breath. I have learned to accept secrets when it’s Urianger withholding information, but I cannot allow for a second of my close friends to become so infatuated with secrecy as he.”

Aestelle awkwardly shifted her weight from one heel to her other as she looked to him with a troubled expression. “I...I don’t know what to say other than I’m sorry.” She murmured softly. “I know what I’m doing doesn’t make sense and, I need you to trust me on this when I say you can trust Emet. At the very least trust in _me_ , Thancred. I have a reason for befriending Emet and I’ll explain everything to you and the others when the time is right. I promise.”

He shook his head and then settled his cold gaze on her. “I want answers _now_ , Aestelle. What is it he has said to you? What could he have possibly said to have gained your trust seemingly overnight?” Thancred’s voice was growing in volume as he continued, eyes only growing colder. “It took us months if not a few years to truly gain your trust and you have given it to him without a second thought. Lest you forget that the Ascians are our _enemies_ ─Emet-Selch himself being at the top of that list with his constant presence in our affairs. It’s because of him and Elidibus and all the other robed devils out there that we’re forced to save nations and now literal world’s worth of people. And now you’re trying to befriend him?” He scoffed at that. “You’re a fool for believing in him.”

Aestelle grabbed at the fabric of her skirt lightly. “I can’t explain anything right now… Soon, you all will understand everything soon but not right now so _please_ just bear with him and I for a little longer.”

“Why do you insist on keeping your connection to him a secret?! Just who is he to you?”

“Emet is my…”

The young girl’s eyes fell to the ground, shrinking in on herself if only to try and hide away from Thancred’s judgemental gaze. She doesn’t know what to say. What is Hades to her and what is she to him? They’re in a weird in-between of not exactly friends but not strangers either. The two of them are connected on a soul level having exchanged bits of their aether with the other making them eternal partners in a sense and yet, they have not said a thing about this link since they forged it. He hasn’t asked her again about her decision to trust him or even hinted at that he knows who she truly is to him despite them both knowing he _must_ have a clue by now. And she hasn’t tried to reveal herself to him either, keeping her identity a mystery to him despite her beloved already catching on to who she was when the world was whole. It’s a game of waiting to see which one of their plans will succeed; hers to save him or his to use her to bring about the next Rejoining and until the end is truly in sight for the both of them, they’re content to keep up this charade to maintain the peace. It’s a less than ideal situation, clearly.

“My friend.” Aestelle managed to say, the word ‘ _friend_ ’ sounding so wrong on her tongue where Hades is concerned. “I care for him and I want to try and find some sort of common ground. I’m sick of killing,” she paused as she looked to the white-haired hyur with a pleading look, “and all I want is to fix this mess with as little bloodshed as possible. So please Thancred, I’m not saying you need to try and befriend him or anything, but at least tolerate him and leave him to me to deal with. Besides, we have more important issues right now than what Emet is doing. Have you even spoken to Minfilia?”

Thancred’s expression darkened. “Do not say you’re going to try and reason with me as well on this. As I’ve told Urianger, she does not know my mind nor my heart and neither do you.” He said coldly.

“For as smart as you are, you’re a terrible idiot sometimes.” Aestelle sighed. “You _need_ to talk to her before we leave for Nabaath Areng. For your sake and her’s.”

“And why do I need to-”

“Because you might have failed our Minfilia but you can still make up for it all and be there for that lovely girl back in Twine when she needs you most!”

The white-haired man’s eyes widened, the tenseness in his shoulders easing up as he looks at her with slight shock. It’s rare that their dear Warrior of Light ever raises her voice, especially at one of them. She’s always such a ball of energy, chock-full of bright laughs and even brighter smiles, no shortages of mischievous pranks and little games to lighten any somber mood, so seeing her so upset, it’s eye-opening. Who would have thought all it would take is for her to snap at Thancred in order to get him to finally see that there's more to this than just his own inner turmoil.

“Time is something none of us in this hectic profession of ours have the luxury of.” Aestelle continued, crossing an arm under her chest to grab at her other as she looks off to the side. “Take it from someone who has already lost a home and everything she loved once, Thancred, and don’t take for granted the time you have with her now because you never know what tomorrow may bring.”

“I… You’re right.” Thancred said and then fully uncrossed his arms with a sheepish smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. “I’ve been a bloody fool, haven’t I?”

She couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that. “Only slightly. But that’s what you have me and Urianger and ‘Shtola for. We’ll help keep you from being a big ol’ dummy when it matters most.”

He rolled his eyes at that, smirking as he does so. “You say that as if you yourself aren’t in constant need of parental supervision.”

“I never said that I was any better.” Aestelle giggled. “I would be dead by now if it wasn’t for ‘Shtola practically shadowing my every move back when I first started this chaotic journey in Limsa. It’s a miracle I’ve gotten this far and it surely has everything to do with all of you.”

“Just because we’re having a normal conversation again doesn’t mean I approve of you getting close to Emet-Selch.”

“You are the worst of friends.”

Thancred chuckled while he pushed off the crates and walked past her. “Sure I am, Aestelle. Now hurry on over. Looks as though Guthjon found something worth our attention.”

She playfully rolled her eyes, turning to follow after her gunbreaker friend. But as her eyes trained on his firearm attached to his back, she couldn’t help but exhale a soft sigh. Without the Scions she never would have made it this far or gone on to do the amazing things she’s been able to; helping people whenever she was called upon, saving first cities and later nations, uncovering mysteries and now saving entire world’s. The smallest things were done with not a single one of them far from her beck and call and now here she is undertaking arguably her most insurmountable challenge yet all in secret. Alone. As if she’s ever been able to do things on her own…

Is she destined to fail yet again..?

“Tell me it’s leonine.” Thancred said as they walked up to stand before Guthjon, a myriad of rocks and crystals scattered about on top of the crate behind him.

The tall hrothgar nodded. “It is, at that! You lot were born lucky.” He said before pausing to grab a particularly large piece of rock. “It’s mostly broken pieces─but look at this!”

Aestelle smiled when Thancred grabbed the large piece of leonine. “This is a rather fine specimen.” The gunbreaker said, looking up to the large hrothgar. 

“It’s been decades since we’ve found anything approaching this big! But that’s not all─there’s an engraving on it.” Guthjon said, nodding to the rock.

“Ah, these scratches here? They’re a little hard to make out.” Thancred murmured as he held the leonine closer to his face. “To my beloved Magnus and Skuli.” He said and immediately looked to the hrothgar with widened eyes, the young girl beside him smiling all the while.

“Yes! Do you see?! It was a gift to Magnus from his wife!” Guthjon said, his smile nearly as bright as the unyielding Light covering the desert. “She found it. She _really_ found it. She must’ve spent her final hours carving this message into the stone, in the hope that he might see it one day. Those rock-backed bastards must’ve made off with it before we could clear a path to her.” He paused, placing a hand to his chest while he closes his eyes for a moment. “It’s fate that brought you here to find this stone. No other explanation. Makes me wonder what else might still be buried in these parts.”

Looking up at the mines, Aestelle’s smile softened. “I’m sure there are a great many things just waiting to be unearthed. Once the night has returned to Amh Araeng, I’ll be more than happy to take a few divinations with my cards to tell of your miner's fortunes.” She offered. “Maybe even play a few games from back home on their breaks!”

Thancred chuckled as he shook his head before looking to his young friend. “How about we first worry about getting to Nabaath Areng, shall we?”

“Actually, I wanted to take a look at the rocks we managed to find while in the mines.” The young girl said, her smile turning bashful as she looks up at her gunbreaker friend. “I’ll only be but a moment so go on ahead and see that the leonine makes it to Magnus.”

Walking up and placing a hand on her shoulder, Thancred stopped beside her and lightly squeezed. “We’ll be waiting for you. And, thank you.”

Aestelle flashed him a bright smile. “Glad I could knock some sense into that thick skull of yours.” She mused and then shook him off. “Now shoo, Ryne and Urianger are probably worried sick with how long we’ve been gone.”

Her white-haired friend left with an absentminded wave of his free hand over his head as he did so, a few tumbleweeds blowing by across the worn paths. She watched him go for a moment longer before turning to Guthjon once more. “I won’t ask for any of the leonine of course, but we uncovered a number of crystals and I was hoping I might be able to take one or two back with me?”

The large hrothgar took a step to the side so she could stand beside him while he began separating the crystals and stones away from the leonine and other less appealing rocks. “I don’t see any harm in taking the pretty ones. Us miners have little use for most of them, and the Mord don’t take to crystals so their market value tends to plummet.”

Aestelle’s eyes flittered from crystal to crystal, a multitude of colors laid out before her. “They’re all so beautiful. It’s actually kind of sad that they’re not more sought after.”

“Being pretty doesn’t make it valuable.” Guthjon chuckled. “But they make for nice gifts.”

She nodded. “I can imagine. Ah, what’s this one?” The young girl then asked, pointing to a rather deep purple crystal. Its color was familiar but she couldn’t quite place her finger on where she might have seen a gemstone as nice as this. 

“A piece of raw amethyst. No other crystals in these parts will ever have such vivid purples.” Guthjon responded, picking up the crystal and holding it to the light. Immediately the chunk of crystal looked almost as though it were glowing. Absolutely breathtaking.

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to take that one back home.” Aestelle asked sweetly.

Guthjon nodded. “Consider it yours.” He said, placing it down right in front of her on the crate. “See any others you might want? Any lucky guys back home you want to give a chunk of rock to?” He asked with a laugh.

She could feel her cheeks warming up with a light blush. “There is _someone_ , I guess you could say. Though I doubt he’d particularly care for a crystal.”

“No man in their right mind would turn down a gift from a lovely lady like yourself.” The hrothgar scoffed. “Go ahead and grab him something to remember you by.”

“To remember me by…” Aestelle repeated under her breath.

Her eyes gazed over the many crystals Guthjon had separated from the other rocks. There were so many colors and sizes, it was almost like candy. But despite having so many colors for her to choose from, she struggled to think of what color would be best for her beloved. The amethyst reminds her of him, so maybe she should find a crystal that matches herself.

Aestelle reached for a light orange bordering on a vibrant golden crystal, her hand moving on its own accord. “Alright, do you think he’d like this?” She asked the hrothgar standing beside her.

“A fine piece of amber? Depends on the kind of guy you’re talking about here.” Guthjon said as he picked up the amethyst she had already claimed and placed that in her hand beside the amber. “But if you ask me, purple and gold couldn’t go better together.”

“Really, you think so?” She asked, her smile softening while she holds the crystals up a little higher for her to see. “Hopefully he feels the same then.”

“Safe travels to you and yours, little lass.” Guthjon said, waving as she started off in the direction Thancred had left in. "Don't be strangers now!"

Aestelle turned around with a bright smile. “Thank you again Guthjon! Happy mining!” She yelled back, walking away with a newfound skip in her step as she happily cradles the two relatively small raw crystals in her hands, oblivious to the slight shift in aether nearby that was gone no sooner than he had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had a HUGE burst of inspiration for this and I have no idea why like I have written six+ chapters in two days and now I'm just sitting here itching to post more but also not wanting to screw myself over with having nothing to post should writer's block hit ;-; the struggle is real rn lol 
> 
> Thank you all for continuing to read and leave such kind comments btw! I'm sure my spike in motivation to keep writing so much is in no small part due to all of your support ♡ Even just seeing the hits number increase is enough to have me truly happy and ever grateful for this little fic being received so well by the community ^^ I was actually pretty nervous to post this since I haven't ever written for FFXIV (I used to write anime/ kpop fanfics so this was a big jump from my middle school/ high school writing lul) So truly from the bottom of my heart, thank you all for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy this story ♡
> 
> p.s. happy thanksgiving to everyone who is celebrating! ^^


	17. Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Nabaath Areng they go to awaken the power of the Oracle...and to discover that all might not be well between Aestelle and a certain primal.

* * *

By the time she returns to Twine, Urianger has already brought the Talos back to life and Magnus has set about to pounding his fist against the hulking machine's leg, her friends nowhere in sight. She must have stayed behind with Guthjon longer than she had thought…

Taking the long way around the overpass, Aestelle found Thancred leaning against the wooden wall and his gaze blank while he stares on ahead out to the desert. She remains quiet while she walks up to stand beside him. Urianger is crouched down with Ryne sitting down right next to him, her knees tucked up to her chest while she tries to disappear where she sits overlooking the amber sands of Amh Araeng below the steep cliff.

“The one for whom thou mournest beareth no grudge. Were she here, she would not suffer thee to languish in sorrow. She would tell thee to seek thine own path, thine own purpose.” The elezen man said, placing a hand on top of Ryne’s head and lightly brushing through her golden locks. “It is a truth which I myself was slow to learn. Yet a truth it remaineth. Thou needst but have faith. Have faith and all will be well.”

Thancred’s crossed arms pressed a little harder into his chest. Nudging his arm with her shoulder, Aestelle nodded over to their two friends. “Go on. Talk to her. This may be your last chance to say all it is you want to say.” She murmured up at the white-haired hyur.

For a moment he looked down at her with narrowed eyes. Though ultimately whatever snide remark he was thinking of making died on the tip of his tongue as he sighed, his shoulders slouching. “If I must…”

“I’ll leave with Magnus, Thaffe, and Jeryk for Mount Brian Mines then. I’ll see you all at the trolley─and don’t look so sad.” Aestelle said with a small laugh. “This conversation may be long overdue but it doesn’t have to be so depressing. I don’t want to see any one of you come to the mines until you’re happy.”

“Easier said than done considering you’re the one always smiling around here.”

“Then learn from me and brighten up a little, will you.”

Patting his shoulder, Aestelle left her friends to sort out their feelings while she headed off for the mines, following along the trolley tracks over the amber hills.

The desert feels somehow hotter than before, as if the Light above grew in its intensity and is beating down harsher than ever to try and dissuade her from continuing down this path she has chosen for herself. Her eyes flit over the desert, watching the heat waves create a ripple effect across the amber sands, tumbleweeds blowing by here and there while flecks of gold scatter through the gentle wind. And for a fleeting moment she sees something far off in the distance that has her stopping on the tracks leading for the mines.

A white phoenix, it’s feathers like pearl white crystals glistening in the light while it leaves a trail of shimmering pale golden stars behind. Nothing can quite compare to its otherworldly beauty. It was special to her and Hades, the first thing they had ever created together and their most celebrated creation. It was something unique to them and them alone back when the world was whole. But seeing it here, that’s impossible. This...this can’t be here. Not on the First or the Source or _anywhere_ for that matter.

Rubbing at her eyes in disbelief, the stunning creation is gone when next she looks to where it had taken flight so far away. She can feel her heart sink in her chest. Her eyes are playing tricks on her. Or maybe it’s her own memories beginning to mix with reality. Either way Aestelle would very much like for this to not happen again, shaking her head as she once again continues down the trolley tracks for the mines. There’s a time and place for reminiscing about their past and it’s after she’s saved her beloved. She cannot and will not allow herself to falter...not now when her time is already running so short.

After they’re done here in Amh Araeng, their time at the Crystarium is short-lived and they leave for Kholusia in only a matter of days. And once they’re in the Eulmoran’s domain, Aestelle will have no time at all to look for a way to save Hades before both he and herself are whisked off to the Tempest. She has already scoured the Cabinet of Curiosity for any sort of literature on possible methods of tempering that might have existed here on the First before the Flood, but there was nothing. She was half expecting to come out of her numerous searches with nothing to show for it and yet she still found herself disappointed. Ardbert can’t help her, the Scions can’t help her, and she can’t look to the Convocation ever again for their aid. Here walking along the trolley tracks in the scorching deserts of Amh Araeng, she is truly alone on this path she has chosen for herself.

“Up you come!” Aestelle said, pulling Ryne up onto the trolly with ease while Thancred takes a seat beside her. 

The atmosphere was much lighter than it was when she left Twine to meet with Thaffe, Jeryk, and Magnus here at Mount Brian Mines. Whatever they finally spoke about seemed to put all of their hearts and minds at ease, Thancred no longer looking as though he’s seconds away from snapping at all of them and Ryne moments from breaking down into tears. Though when Ryne realizes Urianger isn’t moving to get up onto the trolley with them, her smile falters. “Urianger?”

The elezen man looks up and offers her just a ghost of a smile. “Thou must needs carry on without me. The path to Nabaath Areng lieth open. Whilst thou travelest thither to the south, I would apprise Mistress Alisaie and the others of our progress.” Urianger said as he shifted his gaze to Thancred and Aestelle. “As circumstances permit, I will thereafter rejoin the hunt for the remaining Lightwardens.”

Thancred crossed his arms over his chest before looking to the hrothgar kneeling down beside the tracks. “Magnus. Will the gate close immediately after the trolley passes through?”

“No, it will stay open until someone closes it manually.” Magnus responded, standing up while Thaffe and Jeryk finish checking on some last-minute things with the talos. “Built that way to prevent any untimely accidents.”

The white-haired gunbreaker nodded as he looked back to Urianger. “Then you and the others can meet us in Nabaath Areng after giving the Eulmorans the slip.”

Ryne’s hands fisted around the ends of her dress, looking down to the elezen man with knitted brows. “Ah, Urianger…” She paused, struggling to find all the right words to say while he turns his attention to her. “Thank you. For everything.”

Urianger’s smile softened. “Remember: thou needst but have faith.”

“If you’ve finished with your good-byes, I suggest you grab hold of something. Be a shame if you took a tumble.” Magnus spoke up.

Aestelle hurried to the edge of the trolley and looked down to her fellow astrologian. “May Halone watch over you, Urianger! Come back to us with our friends safe and sound.”

He placed a hand to his chest. “I hast no intention of returning in less than perfect health with our comrades. May the stars guideth thee to clarity and success, dearest friend.”

With the Talos starting to take its first steps, Magnus spoke once more. “The tracks beyond the gate aren’t in the best of shape, so the trolley can only go as far as Amh Malik. Godspeed!”

Sparks began to fly from the trolley as the talos sped up. Aestelle walked forward to place her hands on Ryne’s shoulders from behind as they neared the gate, Mount Brian Mines so far in the distance behind them now in only a matter of minutes. The younger girl looked to her with a small smile, the peace in her crystalline blue eyes speaking volumes. She’ll be okay and that thought alone has Aestelle smiling as well. Even should something happen to her, it’s comforting to know Ryne is in good hands with Thancred and Urianger.

“So far so good.” Their gunbreaker friend said as the talos pushed them through the gate and down the steep slope of the tracks. Though the moment the tunnel opens up to reveal the sands of the desert once more, all three of them go on the defensive. “Wait...is that─Ran’jit!”

Aestelle keeps her hands on Ryne’s shoulders and braces them for the inevitable. Ran’jit doesn’t hesitate in kicking the trolley once they draw close, sending it flying into the air decorated with golden flakes, it’s occupants being launched as well. She maneuvers Ryne so that when they hit the ground, the younger girl lands on top of her, successfully breaking the Oracles fall. No one else is getting hurt because of her. Not again.

“You’re a stubborn old swine, aren’t you…” Thancred sneered as he pushed himself up into a kneeling position.

“Are you alright, Minfilia?” Aestelle managed to ask between her gasps for air, slowly helping the girl to stand who gave her a vague nod in reply.

Cuts and scratches litter their arms and legs and even a few on their faces, sand absolutely everywhere. But besides that, Ryne seems unharmed. Better than what she can say for herself. It feels as though she might have cracked a rib from that fall if not a couple. Hopefully it’s just some terrible bruises and nothing more that she'll be nursing for the next week. There isn’t time for her to get truly hurt.

“One who has mastered Gukumatz fears not the blackest pit or the fieriest hell. Your deeds in the east did not go unnoticed. Long have I lain in wait, and sure enough, you did not disappoint.” Ran’jit responded, standing a little ways away from them all with his arms held calmly behind his back, expression void of emotion as it so commonly is. “Had you only sworn your fealty to Lord Vauthry, you would have no cause to skulk about like frightened animals.”

Ryne took a hesitant step forward, hands hovering over the hilts to her daggers. “Never! We...we will never back down!”

Ran’jit’s jaw clenched. “You forget to whom you speak! Who armed you? Trained you? Fought and killed a thousand sin eaters with you?!” The General spared the young girl one last look before closing his eyes, pain evident on his brow. “And when you were inevitably cut down and lay lifeless in my arms─who sought out your successor to carry on the futile struggle again and again?! We seek to bring peace to what is left of this shattered land, while these mad fools would only bring further chaos down upon us!” The old man shifted his gaze up to the sky. “Do not be deceived, child! Only by Lord Vauthry’s hand will this dying world know a sliver of salvation!”

“I don’t know about the world...but I never asked to be saved.” Ryne said, absentmindedly grabbing Aestelle’s hand and holding on for dear life as she stares on at the General, her gaze steady. “However much it hurts, and however hard it gets, it’s my life, and I want to live it on my own terms! And those ‘mad fools’ you want me to abandon? The ones I’ve traveled with, fought with, and may one day die with─they feel the same. So no, I will _not_ be deceived! No matter what you say, I refuse to believe it’s all for nothing!” The young girl looked to Aestelle for a moment and then to Thancred, a smile working it’s way across her lips. “They’re everything to me. All I have and all I need. And I would gladly do anything for them. Let us pass, or kill me. I’m not leaving here without them.”

“How _dare_ you!” Ran’jit spat, his expression going stone cold. “Very well─if you would cast your lot with villains, then you shall share their fate!”

In an instant Thancred had dashed in front of the two girls, blocking Ran’jit’s attempt to cut them down and forcing the General to go flying back on the defensive for just a moment. “I heard what you said. And I’m sorry for leaving so many things left unsaid for this long.” His hold on his gunblade tightened as Ran’jit stood back up. “ We can talk more later but you need to go. Now!”

Ryne’s hold on Aestelle’s hand tightened even further. “Thancred, no─”

“Go! Do what you came here to do.” Thancred insisted without taking his eyes off of their enemy. “I’ll not have you waste that newfound resolve on me.” Glancing to the ice blue-haired girl from over his shoulder, Thancred flashed her a smirk. “I leave her in your hands, Aestelle. Hurry!”

“You best not die on us you old fool! I’ll pay a necromancer to raise you from the dead just so I can have the honor of killing you myself.” Aestelle said with a forced smile, slowly tugging Ryne along towards Nabaath Areng. “May Halone watch over you, Thancred. We need to go.” She then said to the young girl looking between her two friends with widened eyes.

“I...alright. Thank you Thancred. Thank you.” Ryne said and then the two of them were off, sprinting across the sands as best they could.

Ran’jit made one last dash for them only to be intercepted by Thancred, the sound of his gunblade smashing into the General ringing out. Aestelle looked back before her and Ryne made it over the hill, watching as gold flecks fell like heavenly snow around the two men standing off against one another. All she can do is silently pray to every celestial body willing to listen to her prayers once more that Thancred will make it back to them alive when all is said and done. That fate won’t be so cruel as to take him away from them so soon…

Never releasing Ryne’s hand, Aestelle slows their run into a brisk walk and then stops altogether when they finally make it to the location where Minfilia halted the Flood. Ever so faintly in the distance she can just barely make out the sounds of Thancred’s gunshots going off. She exhales a shaky sigh, offering the young blonde beside her a reassuring smile before they look up to the very place Minfilia had once flew above the tower with the true Warriors of Light of the First to make that final last stand against the Flood.

A sudden sharp pain struck her mind, Ryne gasping as she experiences the same excruciating feeling. The Echo is a truly wonderful gift, but the pain it brings just before it kicks in, well it’s the worst. Aestelle clutches her head with her other hand while her vision begins to darken.

When first she was here with Ryne, the vision her Echo had given her was of Minfilia halting the Flood; saving what little of Novrandt now remains with the help of the original Warriors of Light here from the First. But this time, the vision was different. It didn’t show Minfilia or even Ardbert and his companions. No...it showed two individuals dressed in black robes standing atop the tower, blood red masks concealing their identities─for the most part.

Aestelle knew immediately who they were even before they spoke just by their masks alone. Mitron and Loghrif. So _they_ were the Ascians tasked with Rejoining the First to the Source it seems. 

_“That girl, the one parading as the Shadowkeeper, what is her name again─ah yes, Cylva, she has failed.” Mitron said where him and his fellow Ascian speak at the very top of the tall tower in the dead of night, sighing with a hand on his hip as he does so. “As if it wasn’t an inconvenience enough having to go and help clean up Igeyorhm’s failure she made out of the Thirteenth, now those very selfsame Warriors of Light are utterly useless here in our efforts.”_

_Loghrif crossed her arms under her chest. “‘Tis only a matter of time before Elidibus deigns to intervene. We must needs act with all due haste lest our plans fall into his hands.”_

_“Has the Emissary not been acting as he should of late?”_

_“Not that he has been acting strangely, more...it’s difficult to put into words.” Loghrif shook her head. “Something has been wrong ever since we learned of Nabriales’ demise on the Source.”_

_“He was the one who acted without thinking so he brought his death upon himself. Nothing more. And it’s not as though he won't be revived within the coming years.” Mitron said blandly. “Lahabrea has already rejoined three worlds nearly entirely by his lonesome and he has even been so gracious as to give Igeyorhm the chance to redeem herself. Nabriales’ forced intercession was nothing more than jealousy of not being handpicked by the Speaker and he paid the price for his restlessness with his life.”_

_Loghrif nodded, uncrossing her arms as she does so. “Ever the impatient man─ironic given his mastery over time. But alas, his failure coupled with Igeyorhms has irked Emmerololth into departing for the Source to take matters into her own hands as well. With their attention all focused on but one shard, we may very well soon see Elidibus turning to us to hasten our work here. Though I fear our time to enact our plans is running dangerously close to being all but spent.”_

_“Oh?” Mitron said. “Is that so?”_

_“These Warriors of Light that girl failed in manipulating have set their sights on us, it seems. And they have grown ever stronger for the trials she saw them through time and time again. They’ll be upon us soon, making moving around difficult if not truly dangerous.” Loghrif responded._

_“Mayhaps it is time we took a more hands-on approach like we did on that previous shard.”_

_“My thoughts exactly. To the north then?”_

_“I can’t think of any other viable locations to begin.”_

_“So let us be off.”_

_Black and dark purple portals in front of the two Ascians opened. Neither said a word as they walked into the snaking tendrils, the clouds of aether engulfing them only to disappear once the black-robed individuals were safely inside._

As Aestelle opened her eyes, she found herself still standing beside Ryne in front of the tower, the younger girl's hair now a light red. “You met with her then..?” She asked. “With the old Minfilia?”

Ryne nodded. “I did. We spoke after she showed me how she halted the flood with the Warriors of Light─you saw that too, didn’t you?”

“I did.” Aestelle lied, quickly forcing the redhead into a tight hug. “Oh Minfiilia, I’m so happy to see you’re still here! Ah, but we can’t exactly go about calling you Minfilia anymore now can we?” She asked with a laugh, placing her hands on Ryne’s shoulders and taking a small step back. “I am so proud of you.”

Smiling, Ryne brushed off her dress. “I’m happy to still be here. Now let’s hurry back. Everyone should be here by now and are no doubt waiting for us.”

Once again walking through Nabaath Areng, the two girls headed back to where they left Thancred to fight Ran’jit. Aestelle continued to hold Ryne’s hand as they made the long trek to their friends through the scorching desert. Though despite the immense relief at seeing Ryne return as herself, she can’t shake that sense of dread from before. Why had Hydaelyn kept her meeting with Ryne from her when before she was given the opportunity to talk with the old Minfilia one final time? Has She finally caught on to Her chosen champion's newfound determination to walk her own path..? If so, then what does this mean for Aestelle later on down the line? Surely Hydaelyn wouldn’t try and send any of Her other champions after her...at least she doesn’t _think_ She would.

But in hindsight, She has always been a fickle primal, doubtlessly the result of being born with Venat as Her heart. Venat themself was a very hot-headed individual, refusing to listen when Aestelle tried to reason with them that summoning yet another god in opposition to Zodiark was not the answer to their problems. How they ever saw Hydaelyn as their way to keep Zodiark in check is beyond her. Everyone could see that the Convocation were more and more unlike themselves with every passing year, only Aestelle herself remaining untouched by Zodiark’s influence, and Venat was no fool so surely they could see that Zodiark had done something to her family. And yet they still chose to summon Hydaelyn...she’ll never understand that decision.

Ryne took her hand away from the older girl, drawing Aestelle’s attention instantly as they slowed to a stop near the abandoned building their friends are all gathered at. “I...I want to take a moment to compose myself before I see him.” She said with worry evident behind her now light blue eyes. “What if he’s upset that it’s me who came back and not her─I don’t want to upset him any more than he already was with us coming here.”

Aestelle reached up and lightly brushed down the side of Ryne’s hair. “You know he’ll be glad to see you just as everyone else will be. But take all the time you need. No matter what, you’re family to us.” She said with a reassuring smile before continuing on for the abandoned building. “I’ll go tend to our old fool of a gunbreaker while you gather your thoughts.”

Just as she remembered Thancred was sitting down on the steps to the building with all of their friends standing around him. Though he looks to be in far worse shape than he was previously, more cuts and scratches and so much more blood staining his usually pristine white coat. Poor man really took a beating, but he lived and that’s more than she could ever be thankful for.

“Ah, there you are.” Thancred said once she had made her way over to them all. “We were worried.” He managed to get out before coughing, bits of blood landing on the amber sands at his feet.

“Oh Thancred, what did I say about not dying?” Aestelle sighed, not hesitating in the slightest as she walks up to stand in front of him and between his legs, raising her hands to cup his face as gently as she could manage. 

“You don’t have to-” The white-haired man cut himself off the moment he felt a cool sensation press first against his cheeks only to suddenly wash over him like a steady stream of water. Aestelle closed her eyes while she leaned down to place her forehead against his, whispering a small prayer to the Keeper to enhance her healing magicks.

Thancred lightly placed his larger hands over her more delicate and soft ones, a content sigh slipping past his lips. “I’ll be fine, Aestelle, no need to worry about me like I’m Alphinaud.”

“S-She does not need to worry about me─I am _more_ than capable of looking after myself!” The blue-themed twin immediately defended himself, Alisaie scoffing from where she stands beside him.

“After nearly getting yourself killed, I think her healing you is the least any of us could do for you.” The young red mage said, looking to the older man while placing a hand on her hip.

Urianger nodded. “‘Tis well that thine injuries are taken care of swiftly and none more so than she is qualified to heal thine wounds.”

Y’shtola placed an arm over her stomach while her other came up to knock lightly against her chin. “Glad am I to see your safe return, but I can’t help but wonder where it is our dear Minfilia has gone?” She asked and that immediately caused everyone to glance around.

Thancred’s eyes opened as Aestelle moved to sit beside him, grabbing his closer hand so that she could pour her aether over him and continue her healing. He glanced around, gaze stopping on a nearby wagon. Aestelle's smile softened when Ryne looked to her for a moment and then hesitantly started walking slowly towards their group.

“Minfilia..?” Alphinaud was the first to notice her sudden change in appearance, eyes wide like saucers just as his sisters are.

Thancred closed his eyes once more, exhaling a shaky sigh before looking to Ryne with a warm and gentle smile. “You saw her.”

Placing a hand to her chest, Ryne still looked beyond worried, her eyes fixed on the sand below while she stopped in front of them. “I know I haven’t exactly been pulling my weight up till now, but that’s all going to change, starting today. I’ll do whatever it takes─whatever it takes to make Minfilia’s dream a reality.”

The white-haired man beside Aestelle took his hand away from her and lightly patted her thigh before pushing himself to stand up, surprisingly steady on his feet despite nearly dying on them all out in the desert. She felt her chest warm as Thancred slowly walked to stand in front of Ryne.

“I can track the Lightwardens now,” the young girl continued, “maybe even help you fight them.”

Placing a comforting hand on top of her head, Thancred offered Ryne his most sincere smile yet. “I’m glad you’re back.” He said softly.

Slowly, Ryne’s hand fell from her chest. “You don’t have to say that, you know…” She said, voice wavering while her light blue eyes begin to well up with tears.

“But I want to. You’re family. How else would I feel?” Thancred asked.

The second Ryne began to cry, Aestelle was up in an instant and by her side, hugging the younger girl as tightly as she could. “See! I told you everyone would be overjoyed to see you come back! I promised you everything would be alright.” She said, Ryne crying into her chest now with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

“She will need a name.” Y’shtola spoke up, everyone smiling at seeing their young companion’s safe return.”

“A name?” Alphinaud repeated.

The miqo’te woman shifted her attention to him. “A name of her own. I would not have her walk in the shadow of another any longer.” Y’shtola said. “And I think it a fitting tribute to our departed friend too. At the mention of Minfilia, I would remember the woman who preserved our fellowship when all seemed lost.”

Alisaie looked to Ryne with a tender smile. “Do you remember what you were called before you were taken to Eulmore?”

Aestelle kept her arms wrapped lightly around the younger girl as Ryne pulled back just enough to look to the red-themed twin. “I’m sorry, I don’t. I couldn't have been very old when it happened.” She said between her sniffles.

“Then we must think of a new name. Suggestions?” Y’shtola asked, glancing around to each of them now. Though despite asking for possible names, everyone more or less looked solely to their favorite gunbreaker.

Thancred took a step back, eyes slowly widening.

“If the lady herself has no preference, I think the honor should rightly fall to Thancred.” Alphinaud said, warm smile borderline mischievous as he crosses his arms over his chest. "After all they have been through together, he's practically a father to her."

Alisaie rolled her eyes beside him. “Well spotted! I’m so glad you’re here to explain these things.”

“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, nothing.~”

Thancred closed his eyes as he carefully decided what name would best suit their young friend. And when he opened his silver eyes once more, he looked down at the red-headed girl with nothing but love. “What about… Ryne?”

“Ah. ‘Blessing’ in Fae…” Urianger murmured to himself before looking to Thancred in shock. “Wait! Doth this mean thou wert _listening_ when I delivered my lectures on the pixies?”

With a scoff, the gunbreaker waved him off. “Not exactly. But that one word made an impression.” Though when he refocused his attention on Ryne, he awkwardly shifted his gaze off to the side. “Of course, if it’s not to your liking, I can think of something else.”

“Ryne…” The young girl repeated before smiling. “Yes, I rather like the sound of it. Thank you.”

“And that means our family is once again complete!” Aestelle very nearly sang, forcing Thancred into their hug to which the gunbreaker had no say in refusing. “Welcome home, Ryne!”

“Ow _ow_ ─Aestelle, I nearly died so can you _please_ release me before you finish the job for that wretched old man?!” Thancred asked through gritted teeth.

Alisaie laughed at that. “Oh come now Thancred, we all know how much you love her hugs.”

“Not when I’m about to puncture a lung with one of my ribs I don’t!”

“Nonsense.”

Ryne laughed, truly laughed as she wrapped an arm lightly around Thancred and happily joined in on their beloved Warrior of Light’s embrace. “I won’t let you down!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise second update of the day for everyone bored out of their minds while being forced to socialize with family they probably haven't seen in ages :3 (ngl i just wanted an excuse to update again ^^) There may or may not be one more update later tonight so keep your eyes open for a lil' something in about eight hours or so~
> 
> Also oooooooo things are starting to take a turn away from the canon storyline now ayeeee it only took seventeen chapters for something kinda-sorta big to happen apart from Alisaie getting bopped by a sin eater xD I need to find more excuses to write in Ascian Echo flashbacks because I feel like the new things Aestelle could see will only have her more torn deciding if she should stick with the Scions or run off with Hades (because, let's be real, she totally would run away with him if she could lmao)
> 
> Okay, tiny sidenote, so I've been thinking far too much about how things are going to be REALLY different with Elidibus when he finally decides to join this hell and just :'))) part of me is dying to speedrun this fic to the good parts with Elidibus and the other part of me is like "Hades is literally RIGHT THERE like chill holy hell" lmaooo The songs "Beautiful Crime" by Tamer and "Nobody" by Faith Marie are actually the theme songs for this entire fic for Hades and Elidibus I swear xD


	18. One Day, I Might Be Gone Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aestelle doesn't expect him to come, but Hades has always known when she needs him most to comfort her─even if neither of them can say it.

* * *

With a mechanical shriek, the multi-winged Lightwarden of Amh Araeng fell at her feet, heavenly white feathers flittering about before gently falling to the ground. Aestelle exhaled a shaky breath, her friends equally as tired while they put away their weapons.

The journey down into Malikah’s Well was much more difficult than what Aestelle remembers previously. So many more sin eaters and far too many close calls that nearly took out Ryne, Thancred, and Alisaie for her liking. Even Alphinaud and Y’shtola weren’t spared despite staying mostly out of range of the enemies. Urianger and herself just barely managed to keep everyone healed enough to take on this most vicious of fiends. Mt. Gulg is surely going to be nothing short of a nightmare to somehow tear their way to the top of. It’s going to be a miracle if they make it to Vauthry in well enough conditions to take him on and have any chance in putting an end to his tyranny. And she doesn’t even want to imagine how terrible Hades’ recreation of the Final Days of Amaurot is going to be if this is the difficulty they’re already being faced with.

Just as Eros had decayed into nothing but primordial Light, so too did Storge, the glowing particles drifting up into the air and forming a large, pulsating sphere. Aestelle closed her eyes and awaited the uncomfortable feeling of the Light invading her body. It embedded itself into the deepest parts of her soul just shy of reaching where Hades’ aether lies within her. The Light felt almost as if it was clawing at her from the inside out, tearing at her very being in a desperate attempt to break this vessel of flesh and decimate her very soul to become the sin eater Hades wants her to be.

Letting out a sharp cry, Aestelle curled in on herself and took a staggering step back as she wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach. One of her friends called out to her but she couldn’t tell who. The pain was nothing like that she experiences from her Echo. It was the most raw kind of agony she could possibly imagine feeling, the type of pain that would drive any one person mad in only a few fleeting moments. The pain of having your very being cracked and splintered and so very close to shattering altogether.

She struggled to control her breathing, her chest tightening as the Light presses against the confines of her soul and tries desperately to tear her apart. “Not yet…” She grits out. “Not...yet.”

Thankfully the Light is quelled by her own aether and the pain begins to subside, giving her a moment to take in a full breath and stand up straight once more. “Well, that wasn’t fun.” She managed to say with a forced laugh.

Alphinaud was by her side the second she was able to stand better. “Are you sure you’re alright? What happened just now?” He asked, placing a gentle hand to the small of her back. 

Y’shtola was frowning from where she stands off a little ways away, Aestelle offering her young friend a reassuring smile. “It’s nothing but a slight pain that comes with the whole being the Warrior of Light gig.” She said with a lighthearted laugh, no one exactly buying that she’s perfectly alright. “I’m fine and I for one am absolutely starving! How about we hurry back to Mord Souq and grab us a victory dinner? Urianger and I can even give out some free divinations now that the stars are back.~”

“Aestelle…” Ryne said her name, placing a hand over her chest as she looks to her with clear concern. “Are you positive you’re alright?”

“I mean, I’m a bit sore but that’s to be expected when we fight all the time.” The older girl mused.

Alisaie moved to walk beside her, their party of seven beginning the long trek back outside of Malikah’s Well. “You best not let me catch you in a lie.” The red mage said with slightly narrowed eyes. “If I find out you’re hurt and are hiding it, I’m forcing you into the infirmary back at the Crystarium and you’re not allowed up until we depart for Kholusia.”

Aestelle laughed at that. “Oh really now? That’s rich coming from you with all of your noble sacrifices.”

“Yes, well, only _I’m_ allowed to be making any noble sacrifices around here.”

“That doesn’t make any sense!”

Thancred chuckled from where him and Urianger walk at the back of their group. “Now now ladies, neither of you will be making a single noble sacrifice when that honor falls to me what with my near-fatal battle with Ran’jit a few days ago.”

“Would the honor not be mine?” Y’shtola spoke up. “After all, I am the one who has been lost in the Lifestream not once but twice now.”

“Are we turning this into a competition?” Alphinaud asked with a smile dancing across his lips. “Because surely crash landing in the Burn and traveling with the Black Wolf has to have counted for something.”

Alisaie waved her brother off. “My staying behind to fend off the Red Kojin far out-does your measly crash landing in a forgotten wasteland.”

“I shall make mine selfish request and asketh that thou each please quit attempting these noble sacrifices for the sake of our dearest friend.” Urianger sighed, though the smile ghosting over his lips showed he was enjoying the first lighthearted conversation they’ve had as a group in a long while.

“Yes, please no more noble sacrifices. I don’t think I can handle any one of you sacrificing yourselves─no matter the cost.” Ryne then said.

Aestelle glanced back to her just as they were nearing the many sets of stairs that would lead them out of the Well. “Don’t you worry Ryne. We’re not going anywhere.” The older girl said with a reassuring smile, turning to look forward once more as a familiar weight settles in her chest.

As their feet once again land on the sands of this scorched desert, their gazes naturally turn upwards to the now night sky. Aestelle looks at the stars and finds the Spear staring back down at her. Always Halone. So interesting that it’s the Fury herself who watches over her more than any other. Daughter of Rhalgr and an absolutely ruthless warrior...would such a goddess understand how painful this journey has been for this young girl and that’s why she’s chosen to watch over her? Can it truly be Ishgard’s guardian who now supports her from the heavens..?

“At last. Night has returned to Amh Araeng.” Alisaie said from beside her. Aestelle linked her arm with the young red mage, offering her a small smile while her friend gazes up at the sunless sea above with a serene expression. “We’ll save this broken world yet, Tesleen. You see if we don’t…”

Everyone’s faces turned sour when Eulmoran airships resounded in the distance and slowly flew past. “No doubt retreating in the wake of the Warden’s demise.” Alphinaud said while Thancred crossed his arms over his chest.

“Back to Kholusia. The last refuge of Light.” Y’shtola then said.

“Home to our dear Lord Vauthry─who will no doubt do everything in his power to thwart us.” The white-haired gunbreaker sighed.

Alphinaud nodded. “As well he should, for defeat there would spell the end for both him and his heavenly host. There the fate of this star shall be decided.”

Stifling a yawn with the back of her hand, Aestelle shrugged. “Well I’m not fighting a thing more until I’ve gotten some food in my stomach.”

“You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Thancred asked, smiling while he shakes his head.

“Hey, I may not go swinging around a gunblade like you, but weaving cards between my spells takes a lot of mental power to not go throwing a card at the back of your head.” She giggled. “And I need some food to replenish my energy!”

“‘Twould seem we are all in agreement then. To Mord Souq.” Urianger spoke up, leading their group down the path worn into the sand. 

As the night draws on into its quiet hours with the moon so bright, Aestelle finds herself wide awake. She sits on the steps leading outside of Mord Souq with her newly acquired crystals sitting on her lap as she untangles the two thin leather strips one of the Mord was kind enough to give her. Everyone else has long since gone to bed. But she couldn’t fall asleep. The prospect of returning to her nightmares was a deterrent enough, though the unknown of the future is arguably even more frightening than even reliving the deaths of those she holds closest to her heart.

Tomorrow they will return to the Crystarium and that same sinking feeling once again settles in the pit of her stomach. Something is not right, different. So very _wrong_. She can feel the Light inside her pressing against the confines of her soul. It’s a dull push that couldn’t be any more unsettling. The Light is so much more forceful than it was before, and fate is clearly testing her to see if she’s truly worthy to walk this path she has chosen for herself. What actually awaits her in Eulmore and atop Mt. Gulg? If she’s already beginning to succumb to the Light now, will she...will she lose herself once she slays Innocence? Surely that cannot be how her story ends. There’s still so much she wants Hades and Elidibus to see and do once they’re free from Zodiark. So much lost time she wants to make up for. 

Closing her eyes for a moment, she sighed. Everything is becoming so muddled in her mind. Her life from Amaurot feels like it was just yesterday where she would wake up in their apartment with Hades lying beside her, holding her protectively under the warm covers of their large bed on a cold winter morning. The memory doesn’t even feel like a memory it’s so vivid. As if when she closes her eyes, she’s back in his arms and everything is perfectly fine. Zodiark hasn’t been summoned, Elidibus and the Convocation are still safe, and her beloved still loves her with all of his being. The world is right. 

And then she opens her eyes, the same stars dancing across the blanket of darkness above while she now lives an entirely different life. It’s hard to keep track of it all. Her past life is right there she can almost touch it and yet it’s from a time long since gone. Eons have passed since she was ever home with her beloved and the reality of it all hasn’t truly sunk in yet the longer she loses herself in her memories. How is she even supposed to process this? It’s too much. 

Unshed tears sting at her eyes as her gaze falls to the crystals lying on her lap, fingers fumbling with the two long thin strips of leather. She wants to go home so desperately and at the same time she never wants to leave the Scions who have stuck by her side all this time. It’s terrible. The young girl feels as though she’s being torn in two. Does she allow the memories of her past to haunt her and be her strength to see her duty through to its end, or does she place her faith in her friends and let go of the life she once knew?

Aestelle shook her head. No. Of course not. She can’t simply move on and act as though her life with Hades never happened. All of this would have been for nothing if she abandons him to his fate now… But, it hurts more than anything when she sees him so cold to her after remembering how they used to be so clearly from when they were home. She’s becoming reckless, looking and speaking to him as she did back then, not being able to control herself and continue this act of ignorance for a second longer. He knows who she is─ _she_ knows who she is and all she wants is for him to hold her once more. To say they will be fine. That everything will work out and in the end, they’ll go home together and be happy again. 

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she began tightly wrapping one of the long thin strips of leather around the amethyst crystal. She’s so tired. This heartache and deep yearning to just go home is worse than the Light. It hurts so much and she can’t talk to anyone about it. She’s so damn alone and she’s so scared that she’ll fail him when he needs her most yet again, and she can’t say a thing about any of it. Ardbert is right, she can’t do this alone. But she has to. For Hades she will gladly go to the ends of the world, into the deepest pits of hell, to the darkest depths of the ocean, anywhere she needs to go for him to be saved. And if this is part of the price she must pay for this second chance, this cold loneliness, then so be it. She will seek comfort in her memories and lose what little sense of reality she has left, and she will see her duty done. 

Tying the final knot in the leather, she created a necklace with the amethyst for herself and set off to doing the same with the small piece of amber that looks almost as if it’s glowing in the bright moonlight. It was becoming hard to see what she’s doing, her tears refusing to stop. She’s lost. Unsure. How does she save Hades? All she wants is a clear cut answer on what it is she needs to do to save him and she’ll do it. Whatever it takes, no matter what it is she has to give up, she’ll do it for him. Take her away from her friends, kill her even, she doesn’t care so long as he and her friends live to see that brighter tomorrow. But the mysterious answers she so desperately wants are nowhere to be found.

Again, she can’t save him. 

Aestelle curled in on herself, bringing her hands up to her eyes and silently crying to herself this chilled night in Amh Araeng. Why did the heavens grant her wish for a second chance but not give her at least a clue as to what it is she should do? None of this makes sense anymore. She’s losing herself. It hurts. Why...why did this have to be their fate? If only she had saved Amaurot, then everyone would be alive and happy and all would be well. The world would be whole, and they would be happy. They would…

“Do you normally run off to cry by yourself in the dead of night?”

His voice cut through the quiet despite being so soft in tone. The young girl quickly wiped at her eyes with the backs of her hands, trying to erase the wet tear stains running down her cheeks. Footsteps lightly ring out until she hears him stop beside her, her head still hung low while he takes a seat on the steps as well. 

“The legendary and most beloved hero in all of history breaking under the burden man has placed upon her shoulders time and time again with no regard to how it might affect you.” He continued. “And just think, if you were to survive the Rejoinings, you would be no different from my brethren and I. No longer bound by the hopes and dreams and prayers of mankind but rather among your equals to live the life you’ve always dreamed of.”

Aestelle smiled bitterly to herself as she slowly lifted her head to look up to the stars, their beauty reflected in the pearl white hue of her eyes. “You know I can’t do that.” She responded at nothing above a whisper. 

The man beside her chuckled while absentmindedly shrugging his shoulders. “Well you can’t say I didn’t try, futile as it was.”

His aether within her swelled to try and warm her heart. Sparing the Ascian a glance, Aestelle couldn’t help but exhale a halfhearted hollow laugh as she returned to making a necklace with her small piece of amber. “What are you doing here, Emet? I thought you said you didn’t want to come to the desert.”

“You followed through with your heroic Lightwarden slaying so I felt it only prudent I check in on my precious hero.” Hades murmured. “Though it appears you are doing rather poorly since last we spoke. Did you lose yet another friend and now it falls to me to rescue them?”

“No. I just...I needed a moment to think is all. The night sky always helps put my mind at ease.”

“So you crying was you finding a moment to relax?”

Aestelle laughed a little more at that. “You’re terrible.”

Leaning forward to get a better look at her face, Hades smirked, his eyes sparkling with the same gold as some of the stars up above as moonlight falls upon them. “Tell me, what is it you wish for when you see a shooting star?” He asked.

She glanced to him with a puzzled look, once again wrapping the thin strip of leather around her piece of amber. He’s asked this once before, but not in this lifetime of hers. She remembers it was on a night much like this when he had found her crying just outside of Amaurot’s city walls. It was one of the first times he had ever truly seen her so upset, the reality of being a hero even back then weighing too heavily on her to carry by herself.

Flicking her eyes down to the shimmering amber, Aestelle thought for a moment. “I wish for the same thing I’ve always wished for. For everyone to be happy.” She said softly. “But I feel like the older I get and the more I learn, the more I see how impossible that is for people like you and me.”

Hades hummed. “It does seem as though we’re destined for agony.” He agreed with an added scoff. “Though that would not be the case if you would only see reason and join our cause. Forgo your allegiance to your Mother and instead pledge your loyalty to the one true god and you and I both would know naught but peace and joy in the promise of a dark tomorrow.”

“I don’t want to get into an argument with you about how terrible that actually is when we have such precious little time to ourselves.” Aestelle sighed. “Zodiark isn’t the answer to this mess just as Hydaelyn wasn’t the answer to Zodiark being, well, Zodiark.”

The man sitting beside her shrugged. “Then what is it the hero of the Source sees as the answer to this so-called mess?”

“Let me ask a question first. Completely hypothetical, if these primals were gone and you were free to do whatever you wanted, what _would_ you do? How would you want to live if your life was finally free to do with as you pleased?” She asked, tying the last knot to finish the amber crystal pendant necklace.

Hades flicked his pale golden eyes to her for a fleeting moment before shifting his gaze up to the stars. “You assume I’m serving Lord Zodiark due to his tempering. But I assure you, even should his influence over my actions disappear, I would still labor to see my duty done.”

“And what is your duty?”

“The same as yours and my brothers: to see the people saved and have control over their futures once more.”

Aestelle placed her hands on the rough stone behind her, leaning back some to follow his gaze to the sunless sea up above while her two necklaces rest over her lap on her skirt. “And you truly believe destroying worlds through the Rejoinings and allowing Zodiark to have the last say over everything is how we’ll achieve that?”

There was a slight pause that is so unlike him, clearly hesitating in his response for just a brief moment. “Of course. These frail mortals are incapable of preserving their own lives and histories so it falls to my brethren and I to restore the world to as it once was, and this time with Zodiark at its head to ensure our tragedy never again comes to pass.”

“So you will kill me to see that dream come true?” She asked softly, already knowing the answer.

Again, he paused. “If you refuse to join us, then I will have no choice but to slay you should you stand between this world and the Rejoining.” Hades responded before looking to her while she continued to gaze up at the twinkling white diamonds strewn about the dark sky. “And what of you? You’ll be forced to cut me down like you have my brothers if I refuse to abandon my own duty, isn’t that right?”

She shrugged. “I don’t want to so I won’t.”

He laughed at that. “What? Suddenly you’re so opposed to the idea of putting an end to my existence that you would allow me to plunge this world into that blinding pure Light?”

“I never said that. I’ll fight you, but I won’t kill you.” Aestelle murmured, watching as the stars twinkle and shimmer. “And as for what I see as the answer to this mess, it’s placing our lot with humanity as they are now. I know you don’t see it, but they’re worth protecting. And I want to make sure no more calamities happen so that they can all live however they want.”

“So their lives are worth more than those from before the Great Sundering?”

“See, that right there is something I don’t understand.”

Hades’ brows knit together. “What? Must I repeat to you my history once more?”

She shook her head. “No, not the Great Sundering. How exactly do you plan to bring back those who were lost when they’re already long gone? Am I missing something and suddenly you know a way to truly resurrect the dead after their souls were lost?” Aestelle asked, her gaze finally shifting to her beloved and for a moment, he simply stared back at her, his mouth slightly open as he tries to think of a response.

So, the answer is there isn’t a way to revive those who were sacrificed.

“Through Lord Zodiark’s benevolence and generosity will he resurrect our fallen once we sacrifice the inhabitants of the source to him as our final offering.” Hades said, watching as Aestelle smiles bitterly to herself and looks up to the stars yet again. Her gaze always turned to those brightly shining orbs.

“Back when I was fighting for the liberation of Ala Mhigo, the daughter of the broodmother to the ananta Qalyana tribe was killed in a misunderstanding with the Garleans.” The young girl recounted. “And in her grief, the broodmother summoned their god, Sri Lakshmi, and asked her to revive her daughter. But the young ananta that was brought back to life wasn’t her daughter. Just a shell of the girl she used to be, no thoughts went through her mind and she said nothing. She was like a life-sized beautiful doll of an ananta and nothing more. When the broodmother asked Lakshmi why her daughter was like this, she was told that her soul could not be restored.” Aestelle exhaled a soft sigh. “There’s one thing that simply cannot be created, and that is a soul. So that makes Zodiark’s promise to revive those who were lost completely empty. Those from the past are gone, they’re _gone_.”

A calm silence fell around them as they sat there together, gazing up at the stars with heavy hearts. There are thousands of things they’re leaving unsaid and she’s sure that he knows just as well as she does that their time together is running dangerously short now. And yet, they sit there side by side saying none of the things they truly wish they could. Aestelle mentally sighs to herself. Is this really how she wants things to end with Hades if she’s forced to kill him? These some of their last memories together..?

Grabbing the amber crystal from off her lap, Aestelle sat up and looked to Hades with a soft and tender smile. “Hey, bend your head down for me.”

The older man looked to her with a deadpan expression. “Are you going to make good on that threat from the Chrysalis and kill me now that we’re alone together?” He asked, smirking but listening to her request despite his words, turning to face her and craning his neck down.

“You’re an idiot.” Aestelle laughed while she playfully swatted at the back of his head, watching as his hair falls to hide his eyes from her but that smirk never leaving his lips. “Now hold still for just a moment.”

Opening up the necklace, she placed the leather behind the black collar to his emperor regalia, being sure to keep the thin strap tucked on the inside of the fur lining to his coat as she draped the necklace down his chest. She felt his aether reach out to envelope her, nothing but warmth being shared between them while he lifts a hand to gently cradle the amber that now hangs around his neck and against his chest. Hades stares down at it as he slowly sits up once more.

“One day, I might be gone too.” Aestelle murmured with her soft smile never faltering. “The world might say you and I were enemies, but I want you to know that I have always thought of you as my dearest friend. No one should ever be alone, Emet, and I want you to remember that so long as you wear that necklace, you will never be alone again.”

Aestelle had to look away when his eyes met hers, tears threatening to fall yet again as her chest grows unbearably tight. And so one final time, she looked up to the stars. She watched as they twinkled and shimmered above this cold desert, so far removed from the trivial problems of man. So beautiful and untouched by the sorrows of life.

“I think this is enough talking for one night, hero.” Hades said, pushing himself to stand up while she keeps her gaze trained on the stars, missing the sheen to his eyes foretelling of his own tears as he starts off back into Mord Souq. His teleportation magicks whirled to life a little ways away as his aether that had once so comfortingly wrapped around her like a warm blanket slowly retreated back to him. “I’ll be seeing you again at the Crystarium.”

All she could do was nod, not trusting herself to speak as the cold sets in once more.

Sparing her a fleeting glance, Hades gripped the amber around his neck just a little harder before stepping into his portal, leaving Aestelle to gaze up at the stars just as she used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last update for the night! With this we're back to our regularly scheduled updates so I'll be seeing all of ya lovely cuties again on Sunday.~ And as always, thank you for reading!! ^^
> 
> So the Hades feels clearly hit hard when I wrote this lmao but what can I say, I'm a sucker for the feels xD Also the idea of Aestelle giving Hades a cute lil necklace is actually too adorable to pass up. They're just too cute together and I can't wait until they can be a real couple...if we ever get that smh ;-; I have no regrets :3


	19. Just have Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydaelyn might be more spiteful than both Aestelle and Ardbert previously thought.

* * *

Slipping into her room, Aestelle exhaled a soft sigh under her breath, her back pressed against her closed doors. She just barely managed to escape Alisaie and Ryne’s better attempts at stealing her off on yet another sweets run to Fortjobb. It’s no secret that Lyna has a bit of a sweet tooth and the second those two caught wind of it, they’ve been leaving to grab a few snacks from the viera every time they return to the Crystarium. Normally Aestelle would be all for going along with them─it is sweets they’re going to get after all and she herself would never turn down a tin of cookies. But after all that transpired in Amh Araeng, she wants nothing more than to rest and brainstorm while she can.

“So the Warrior of Darkness returns.” Ardbert says with a scoff, standing by the open window with his arms crossed over his chest and his back turned to her. “Still keeping secrets from your friends, are you?”

“Oh not this again, I just got back!” Aestelle said with a childish whine.

The ghostly man spared her a glance, the sun setting below the horizon outside the window and painting her room in nothing but vibrant oranges and pale purples. “What? Am I supposed to just welcome you back with open arms?”

With a pout she glanced off to the side, crossing her arms under her chest with a huff. “Well It would be nice to hear that from you every now and again.”

Ardbert rolled his eyes as he turned around fully to look at her. “Welcome back Aestelle. Now when are you going to tell your friends the truth about Emet?”

“Soon…” The younger girl grumbled as she pushed herself off of the doors to sit on the bench to her right. “After I nearly succumb to the Light atop Mt. Gulg following my battle against Innocence, I’m going to have no choice but to tell them what’s going on.”

“Why have you even insisted on keeping your connection to Emet a secret? You’re a shit liar to put it bluntly so telling them would at least ease their animosity towards you and him a little.” The brunette said, shifting his gaze out the window to the setting sun.

She laughed a bit at that. “I’ve never been good at lying or hiding things.” Aestelle said before her smile fell once more. “And why haven’t I told them? They wouldn’t believe me. The Ascians are our enemy, the absolute worst villains known to man. How would they ever believe me when I say Hades and I were lovers back before the Great Sundering? That I want to save him? They’re more likely to try and kill him before ever considering sparing his life.” She sighed. “Even if I’m doing a horrible job at it, I have to keep the truth behind us a secret. It’s the only way I can protect him while I try and devise a plan to save him.”

“You really think that Ascian needs your protection when you can barely take care of yourself?”

“That’s a bit low, don’t you think…”

Ardbert turned to face her, leaning his back against the wall while her gaze fell to the floor. “I know I’m not exactly the most ideal Warrior of Light to ever come around─believe me, I know.” Aestelle said, trying her best to smile as she looks up at her ghostly companion. “But this is what I need to do. For Hades I...I will-”

Her words got cut off as a sharp gasp escaped her lips. Almost instantly she curled in on herself, bringing a leg up as she grips hard at the material of her dress over her chest. The Light claws at her soul and cracks it just as it had before, but this time it was so much more painful, so excruciating it could only be compared to what eternal suffering in hell must feel like. Ardbert calls out to her and rushes over. And the second he reaches out for her, his hand phases through her. There is no light, no push back from her form, nothing.

Aestelle’s eyes widen, tears welling up in the corners while the pain only continues. Though despite the pain, she offers her friend a small smile. “Give me...a second.” She manages to get out through gritted teeth, struggling to not fully scream.

It takes a few minutes of pure agony before the pain subsides. Ardbert stayed knelt down in front of her throughout the entire ordeal. His expression said it all. How frustrating it is to truly be useless when someone needs you. Funny, she knows that feeling too. 

“I need…” Aestelle has to stop for a moment to catch her breath while her ghostly companion hurries to take a seat beside her. “To tell you about Amh Araeng.”

“Are we not going to address what in the bloody hells just happened to you?” He asked incredulously. “The Light was pulsating all around you! What’s happening?”

Her expression fell into that of defeat. “The blessing of Light from Hydaelyn doesn’t make the Light vanish, it only makes it so I can hold it within me. But it’s still _here_.” She said, placing a hand to her heart just above where her amethyst necklace hangs. “That’s why when I defeat Innocence, I’m going to be on the verge of death. I’m...I’m actually pretty scared.” Aestelle said with a small, empty laugh while she shifted her gaze to Ardbert. “The sin eater attack here in Lakeland before we left for Amh Araeng was so much worse than what I remember it being from before. Alisaie should have never gotten hurt. And then when we traveled to Amh Araeng, Malikah’s Well was absolutely _swarming_ with far more sin eaters and other enemies than what was there before. Something isn’t right. I think fate itself is testing me.”

Slowly, the brunette sitting beside her nodded. “Testing you…” He repeated. “So you’re guessing this is like a trial of sorts to see if you’re worthy of saving Emet?”

“Exactly. And just now, when you tried to reach out for me, you shouldn’t have just passed through me the way you did.” Aestelle said as she looked off towards the furnace, confusion written clearly across her face. 

“What was supposed to happen?” Ardbert asked softly.

“You were going to try and place your hand on my shoulder only for a bright light to suddenly grow between us…” She responded, recounting what happened before. “I wasn’t sure what was going to happen now that I’ve gone back in time since we’ve already been rejoined and yet you’re still very much here, but now I think we’re not supposed to be rejoined again. Though if that’s the case, then how am I supposed to defeat Hades without your help? This makes no sense.” Aestelle covered her face with her hands. “I don’t get any of this.” She groaned.

A breath of silence passed before the brunette beside her was speaking once more. “Us _r_ _ejoined_?” He repeated and immediately she looked up at him with widened eyes.

“I never told you…” She murmured.

His expression grew cold, crossing his arms over his chest with narrowed eyes. “Told me what exactly? What more secrets have you been hiding, hm?”

She flinched at his bitter tone. “I left out what happened before my battle with Hades when I first told you about me coming back in time. The truth is, you and I, we’re from the same soul. Before the Great Sundering I mean. We used to be the same person.”

“Truly?” He asked to which she nodded. “Bloody hells. And what happens before you take on Emet?”

“The Light within me very nearly manages to break free and at the last second, you appear to offer me your strength. Asking ‘ _if you had the strength to take another step, could you do it? Could you save our worlds?_ ’ When I say yes, you hold out your axe for me to take. ‘ _We fight as one_ ’, you say, and then by your sacrifice I am able to stand up against Hades, your soul joining mine fixing all of the cracks this Light is creating.” Aestelle explained.

Ardbert leaned back, looking to her with more or less sheer astonishment. “So, I have been made to suffer this purgatory for my ultimate sacrifice not to be to halt the Flood but to give you the strength to kill the bastard who orchestrated this whole thing… Not even the most valiant heroes can stand alone… Well, I don’t even know if I should say I’m surprised anymore.” He then said with a scoff. “Ever since you spoke to me, saw me, I knew you were the reason I was left to linger here.”

She slowly nodded. “But, nothing happened when you tried to help me. I had to wait for the pain to pass and I don’t know why. Does this mean you and I can’t be rejoined? And would that mean that the you from the future is still within me somewhere?” The young girl frustratedly ran her fingers through her hair. “I don’t get it! I wasn’t even asked if I wanted to come back in time let alone given an explanation on what would happen to me when I did.”

“If we can’t be rejoined, then what’s going to happen to me?” Ardbert murmured to himself before looking at her with widened eyes. “How are _you_ going to fight Emet without me there to help you?”

“That’s what I mean! I don’t know…” Aestelle very nearly cried. “And, there’s something else.”

Ardbert groaned. “Oh what now?”

Aestelle lifted a hand to gently wrap around the amethyst hanging around her neck, the small jagged crystal bringing an onze of comfort. “When Ryne went to meet with Minfilia, I told you how I was brought along to speak with her that final time as well. But when we went there this time, I wasn’t. Instead I saw a vision of Mitron and Loghrif-”

“The Ascians my comrades and I slew only to start the Flood.” Her ghostly companion cut her off.

She flinched slightly. It wasn't as though she hadn't already guessed as much that they must have died before the Flood, but to hear Ardbert confirm her suspicions, it doesn’t make it any easier to accept. “Yes… I was shown a vision of them talking in Nabaath Areng probably not too long before you and them fought. I was shown that instead of being allowed to see Minfilia and I’ve been thinking, what if Hydaelyn knows what I’m planning and disapproves?”

Her ghostly companion thought for a moment. “Would Hydaelyn be so petty to shun you after you’ve been her strongest and most stalwart champion to date?”

“Venat was a bit spiteful towards me declining to join Hydaelyn’s summoning so I don’t think Mother would exactly like having Azem as her beloved champion─especially now that I’m trying to save Hades. Can you imagine what hell would break loose should it ever be known by the public that a Warrior of Light and an Ascian were _l_ _overs_?” Aestelle pouted as she slouched on the bench, her body still sore from the Light’s previous attack on her soul. “Mortal enemies in a taboo relationship sounds like the perfect reason for Hydaelyn to cast me aside as I grow ever closer to the inevitable fight with Hades. Now that leaves the question of how am I supposed to survive this battle when it was because of my blessing that I was able to weather the last bit of Hades’ attacks? Without Her blessing, Zodiark’s magicks that Hades has at his disposal will overpower me and I’ll die…”

“Well this took a far more morbid turn than I thought possible.” Ardbert murmured.

Before she could respond, knocks on the door rung out and easily made them both jump. “Wicked white─that could _not_ have come at a worse time.” The brunette beside her said, the two of them looking to the door in surprise. “You told your friends you wanted a moment to rest, did you not? Who could be coming to talk to you now of all times?”

“I don’t know!” Aestelle whispered back.

“Well, are you going to answer it?”

“Can I pretend like I’m sleeping?”

Ardbert rolled his eyes, the younger girl giggling as she gets up and moves to stand in front of the large double door. She offers her ghostly companion a small wave and then opens the right door just a crack. Though standing there was not someone she was expecting to see until their meeting tomorrow morning. “Exarch?”

The robed man smiled almost sheepishly. “Ahem. Forgive the intrusion, but Minfilia─that is, Ryne and Alisaie asked that I deliver this to you.” He said, holding out a small sweets basket for her to take.

Aestelle’s eyes widened as she took it from him. “I told them they didn’t have to bring me back anything.” She said with a small laugh, looking to her friend with a soft smile. “Thank you for bringing me this on their behalf, Exarch.”

“Yes, well, in truth I asked if I could make this delivery. I wanted to apologize for upsetting you during our last talk.” G’raha said while he shifted his weight from one heel to the other, the young girl holding the small basket in front of her thighs with both of her hands. “It has weighed heavily on my mind since you left and I resolved to apologize to you the moment you returned. Alas, you retired to your chambers before I had the chance to do so.”

“You don’t have to apologize. Let’s just let that conversation be water under the bridge. Here, I’ll even share some of my sweets with you if you’d like?” Aestelle asked as she happily held up her newly acquired basket.

The Exarch chuckled. “I would not dare impose upon you after your taxing journey into Amh Araeng, but thank you for the offer. Though I must ask, are you alright? Alisaie and the others appeared to be far more worried over you than usual.”

Giggling, Aestelle gave a little twirl, the skirt to her dress flowing outwards some with the movement. “As you can see, Exarch, I’m perfectly fine.” She lied with a much more convincing smile. “They’re just a couple of worrywarts is all.”

The tension in his shoulders eased up. “Full glad am I to hear that. I would not wish to see you suffer.” G’raha’s smile faltered. “Though I know only too well how much you have suffered on our behalf in recent days. Indeed, I have no right to impose upon you further. Nevertheless, I must ask one thing of you.” He paused. “That you survive this, no matter what. When the dust settles, you _must_ return to your world. For the battles to come and the wars yet unwon. The final Lightwarden is all that stands between us and victory. There is still much we must do to prepare, but for now, I will do all I can to ensure you are granted ample time to rest.”

“You are a blessing, Exarch.” Aestelle said with a warm smile. “And I promise, I’ll make sure we all live to see another beautiful day.”

G’raha hesitated for a moment before smiling once more. “I’ll not keep you from your rest any longer. Take as much time as you like.”

Taking a step outside into the hallway, she watched as the Exarch started off down the hallway. “Thank you. Have a goodnight.” Aestelle said after him.

Once back in her room, she wasn’t all that surprised to find Ardbert had disappeared sometime during her conversation with G’raha. Always coming and going as he pleases. And here she was hoping they could continue that conversation of theirs before he ran off again.

She exhaled a soft sigh, smiling to herself while she wanders over to place the small basket full of sweets down onto her dining table. Though she paused when she noticed a note sticking pressed up against the side of it. Curiously, Aestelle slowly sat down on one of the stools as she gingerly took the note into her hands.

_“You’re always so quick to comfort us but never say a thing when you’re clearly struggling with things. You do know you can come to us, right? Don’t be such a stranger or I’ll force you into spending more time with us!”_

There wasn’t a signature to tell for certain who had written this, but between Ryne and Alisaie, this had Alisaie written all over it. Aestelle couldn’t help but to smile as she set the card down and peeked at the many sweets those two had saw to grab just for her. Most of the pastries were some of the sweetest they have in all of Novrandt, a handful of chocolates and cookies, and even a few cupcakes and small pies. Those two didn’t miss a single one of her favorites.

She placed a nearby hand towel over the basket and set it off next to the hearth. That will be her breakfast tomorrow before they go to meet in the Ocular. After that she’ll need to meet up with Granson in Pla Enni to speak with Sul Oul on the matter of locating the Claws of Orthus. Dikaiosyne, or rather Branden, has apparently been sighted in Il Mheg and it’s only a matter of time before Granson loses his composure and does something rash so it falls to her yet again to keep her claymore wielding friend from doing anything too reckless before she sets off for Eulmore. But having to stretch herself out so thin means there isn’t any time to try and search the many tomes within the Cabinet of Curiosity again…

Aestelle makes her way over to her bed, kicking off her knee-high boots and lazily braiding her long hair to try and keep it from becoming a tangled mess by the morning. Though she takes a moment afterward to place both of her hands lightly over the amethyst dangling around her neck. Even though the future is looking so incredibly bleak, in the here and now Hades is still alive and well and that thought alone puts her mind at ease. He’s okay and even if there isn’t much of it, there is time yet left for her to think of something to save him. Ardbert might be able to help her once everything in Eulmore is said and done. And worst comes to worst, she places her faith in the Fury. Surely Halone will grant her the strength and power to carry out her wish...right?

Not bothering to get under the covers, the young girl lies down and curls in on herself, gently cradling the amethyst to her chest while her pearl white eyes flutter shut. Just as Urianger always says, she just needs to have a little faith and all will be well. Hades will survive and so will she and even Elidibus will live too. She just needs to have faith, and everything will be okay again.

She’s sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I said I wouldn't post until tomorrow but after watching the trailer for patch 5.4 I REALLY wanted to rant for a second and get my thoughts out there about Fandaniel and this other Ascian (There will still be an update tmrw don't worry!)
> 
> First off, Fandaniel scares me, just putting that out there xD His entire demeanor is unsettling and I am really looking forward to seeing his character more fleshed out with this next patch (as well as all the other story bits we're getting ofc). I want to understand just what his true motives are now that he's explicitly said he is different from both the Unsundered and the Scions in terms of what it is he's working towards, though we all already guessed as much considering he's allied himself with Zenos lul As much as he freaks me out, I'm excited to see how he throws everything into chaos ^^
> 
> And as for the second Ascian we see briefly, my guess is that they're Mitron (which has me ??? because Mitron and Loghrif supposedly DIED here on the First prior to the Flood soooo um, hm. Thanks for ruining my fanfic ideas Square). The reason I think this new Ascian is Mitron is because their glyph is the same as the glyph for the Esper Chaos whose counterpart is the Scion of Light Mitron (all the Ascian glyphs come from the Espers from FFXIII in case anyone wasn't aware ^^). That's all I got and I'm just :'))) Because if this is indeed Mitron, I want to know how they survived after Ardbert and friends supposedly killed them (or maybe another fragment of their soul was raised up as Hades said he and Elidibus could do prior to them getting absolutely dunked on by the WoL pffttt) and I want to see what Mitron being alive does to the story now that we have no Unsundered left + Fandaniel being, well, Fandaniel lmao
> 
> PSA, Pashtarot is still missing from that one cutscene with Igeyorhm and Nabriales and if you happen to find that lost child, tell me please because I'm so upset that we see him like once and then he's just poof, not important 
> 
> Anyways, sorry, I got REALLy excited when I saw another red masked Ascian and wanted to scream about it to someone since none of my friends play FFXIV really and just ;-; I needed to scream about it before I exploded so hopefully you all don't mind my little rant xD And feel free to put your own predictions for 5.4 if you want to in the comments.~ I'm so hyped for this patch you guys don't even know :3 
> 
> (sidenote: this fic is going to probably end where patch 5.3 ends for the msq (right after we bop Elidibus) so if patch 5.4 ends up doing some big reveals we might see a sequel with Aestelle and everyone else going up against Fandaniel :3 I'm not saying Elidibus and Hades will 100% survive this mess here, but if they do would you guys want to see a sequel with Aestelle and them going through patch 5.4 and probably the next dlc once that drops? Cuz highkey I want to write Hades and Elidibus' reactions to Fandaniel, Mitron, Zenos, and literally all the hell that's about to come xD)


	20. When the Dust Settles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory from a long-forgotten past reaches her in her dreams and Aestelle finds that she's not the only one awake at some ungodly hour.

* * *

_The buildings all around her are destroyed, crumbled heaps of stone and metal frames everywhere she looks. Pale sandy grey dust permeates the air as more buildings fall in the distance, their foundations giving out. Aestelle slowly walks down the streets of what was once Amaurot._

_She looks every which way and the sight is all the same; destroyed buildings all barely standing, some gradually beginning to chip and crumble, others still falling only to add to the growing dust in the air. The spires twisting and coiling towards the heavens stand out among the framework, refusing to bend even after this tragedy. All she can assume is this is the aftermath of the Great Sundering. These the newly created ruins of her now decimated home. But how is it she’s here? She never made it back home before Hydaelyn struck Zodiark that final time. This isn’t one of her memories._

_A groan somewhere nearby immediately catches her attention as she carefully walks over the rubble. There’s no one here but her, or so she thought, and so she hurries to find whoever could have made even those smallest of noises. It’s a miracle anyone survived this calamity let alone three if this is the destruction left behind. It's a nightmare._

_The young girl had to cover her eyes as a strong gust of wind blew through the city and picked up the dirt and dust into the air. Though when it was safe to look again, her feet had stopped her in front of a singular red mask with white lines dragged across its surface. Her blood ran cold and for a moment, she didn’t dare let her eyes travel further towards the rubble just ahead. But then she heard another groan and she had no choice but to look._

_There just barely managing to lift away the large chunks of fallen stone from over his legs is her beloved Hades, his long snow white hair such a contrast to his onyx black robes as he struggles to get himself free from the collapsed building. Aestelle doesn’t waste a second in rushing forward, falling to her knees to try and help him only to stop when her hands phase through the stone. It’s a memory so of course she wouldn’t be able to do anything…_

_She stays there sitting beside her beloved while he somehow finds the strength to crawl out from underneath the debris, grabbing his mask and staggering to stand. He looks around, his eyes scanning around for any signs of life as his brows furrow, long hair being carried to his side by the calm breeze. So confused. She can feel his emotions, no doubt because of her Echo forcing her into this memory that must belong to him. He’s confused, frustrated, and then his expression takes on that of worry as anxiety courses through him._

_“Aestelle…” Hades whispered her name, taking a few labored steps in no particular direction, looking around almost frantically. “Aestelle!”_

_Her heart clenches tightly in response. She has never heard him sound so scared before. The voice of a man who refuses to believe he’s truly lost everything is one of the most painful things she can imagine ever listening to._

_Standing up to follow after him, Aestelle watches as Hades manages to trudge his way through the ruins of their once fair city. His eyes never stop scanning the debris and crumbled remains of the buildings he passes as he wanders aimlessly, but there’s nothing to find. He’s still confused on what happened. And he’s terrified that he’s now alone. All she wants to do is hug him and tell him she’s right here, that everything will be fine, but she can’t because she wasn’t there and everything was not fine. The world was sundered and so was she while he, Lahabrea, and Elidibus remained to bear witness to the horrific aftermath of Hydaelyn’s triumphant victory._

_It felt as though hours passed by of Hades walking around through the ruins with her silently following by his side. Though he never stopped calling out for her. Even after the sun had long since set he still yelled her name, his voice growing hoarse and dry to the point it sounded as if he was going to hurt himself if he continued. Hades didn’t stop walking either, not until he saw someone else far off in the distance._

_Aestelle squinted to try and get a better look at the person despite already knowing who it is, her beloved starting off for the individual. The other person is carrying something, or rather someone. Quickly she sprinted after Hades who had already broken out into a full-on run. Someone else was alive and she could feel how desperately he hoped it to be her._

_Lahabrea carried Elidibus in his arms, their blood red masks resting on the unconscious Emissary’s stomach as he slowly walks through the rubble, dust and dirt stubbornly clinging to their forms. He looks to be in no better condition than Hades; golden hair a disheveled mess and Elidibus himself having a myriad of cuts littering his face while his platinum blonde near white hair drapes out over the Speakers arms to hang down and sway in the gentle breeze. Hades calls out to them both and Aestelle doesn’t need to feel his emotions to hear the relief in his voice._

_“Words cannot express how happy I am to see you.” Lahabrea said with a small smile. “Have you found anyone else?”_

_Hades shook his head. “No… I only just awoke to find this mess and have been searching for Aestelle.”_

_The golden-haired man’s expression took on a pained look. “I fear she may be lost to us, as is everyone else. Only have I been able to find Elidibus─and I have been awake for weeks.”_

_“Weeks?” Hades repeated incredulously. “That long and you’ve not crossed paths with a single other person..? But, that can’t be.” He then said, turning around to start walking once more and now seemingly in a daze. “She’s out there. She promised that no matter what she would always find a way to return home and never once has she broken this promise.”_

_“Emet-”_

_“She’s alive. I know it.”_

_“Emet-Selch!”_

_“She is alive dammit!”_

_Aestelle covered her mouth, trying desperately to not let Hades’ emotions consume her. His anguish and despair, his heartache, his disbelief and sorrow and anger are all hers to feel as well and it hurts. Lahabrea and Elidibus are right there and yet his only concern is her. Even when the world as they knew it has come to an end, she was still the person he cared for most more so than himself. He always said she was his everything, but she never truly knew just how much she meant to him._

_Hades turned to look at Lahabrea once more, the white-robed youth in his arms showing no signs of waking up. “I have searched far and wide for Igeyorhm.” The Speaker said, his own voice filled with similar pain to what her beloved is feeling. “I understand how desperately you wish to search for Azem, but we must needs take note of the situation and proceed accordingly.”_

_“How can you be so calm when the woman you love is missing as well?” Hades asked, anger flashing across his face. “You love Igeyorhm just as much as I love Aestelle so how can you stand there and tell me we need to be calm when they are still out there and are most definitely alone?!” His voice cracked as a lump formed in his throat. “They’re alone, and scared and...and we can’t leave them.”_

_Lahabrea’s expression was blank, though the tears welling up in his eyes spoke volumes of his true feelings. Doing everything in his power to stay strong despite wanting nothing more than to fall to his knees and cry. “And we won’t.” The Speaker said. “But Elidibus needs our attention first and then we should look for a place to make camp for the time being. There is no telling when next we will see them so we should first ensure our own safety and then set off in search for our missing loves and compeers.”_

_Hade’s hands balled up into fists at his sides. Aestelle couldn’t help herself, moving to stand by him and wrap both of her hands around one of his. It did nothing, of course, and soon enough the group of three started off through the ruins of Amaurot once more._

_She stood there in the middle of the street with rubble all around, the distant sound of buildings crashing and crumbling filling the eerie silence. These were the first moments of the Unsundered before they had any idea what had truly happened, Lahabrea and Hades obviously in disbelief and shock as they quietly walk side by side and further away into the distance. It’s not until they disappear from her sights altogether that her vision begins to fade._

Aestelle’s eyes slowly flutter open, her pillow wet with her silent tears. She can almost hear Hades cries of her name still, a soft and bone-chilling remnant of that memory just for her. It forces her chest to tighten as she curls in on herself once more, lying over the covers of her bed within the Pendants. She grasps at her amethyst necklace and holds it tight enough she can feel its jagged edges beginning to pierce the delicate skin of her hands. But that pain is nothing compared to the heartache she feels in the very core of her soul. 

The world had ended. Their city destroyed. Two of their closest friends yet stood among the debris. 

And all he cared about was finding her. 

Sitting up, the young girl sat on her bed and glanced around the dark room, the ivory mask she had found in Lakeland sitting on her bedside nightstand. The large window on the back wall was open and her breath hitched. Standing there with moonlight cascading over his onyx black robes is Hades. Cowl pushed back, his snow white hair draped over his back and down slightly past his shoulder blades only to lightly sway in the calm breeze, pale golden eyes fixated on the stars outside. A perfect image of the man she had first fallen in love with. 

When she blinks, he’s gone, the space in front of the window empty. Her hold on her amethyst tightens. 

Aestelle stands up and grabs the basket of sweets she received earlier that night, leaving her room and the Pendants behind without a second thought. The Crystarium is quiet at these ungodly hours, only a few other people walking about through the Exedra as she makes her way up the steps to the main aetheryte. The few guards stationed about salute when she passes by, her expression crestfallen and eyes so dull she looks more like a ghost drifting past than the young girl loved by all within Lakeland. She ignores their curious and confused glances, not thinking of anything apart from her destination. 

Her knee-high boots clank against the metal as she walks up the stairs of the tower near the large bridge connecting the Crystarium to the rest of Lakeland. It’s a little cold to only be in her adventuring dress and nothing more, but she could care less about the chill. After seeing that memory from Hades, all she feels is numb.

Taking a seat near the edge of the walkway at the top of the guard tower, Aestelle places her basket down beside her and looks out to the stars laid out before her. She had only seen the ruins of their home when Hades brought her there for their battle which didn’t exactly leave her with much time to take a look around. But seeing it all from the ground level, the immediate moments when everything was suddenly destroyed, the dust still hanging in the air and refusing to settle, it was something straight out of her worst nightmares.

Fate may have been cruel to her and him, but it was kind enough to leave her sundered in the wake of the Great Sundering. She had no memories to haunt her for centuries on end. There was no home to be missed. No lost love or even the idea that one day she might be enemies to those she had once called her friends. Fate had granted her freedom from her past life to live however she saw fit without her memories to hold her back. 

But Hades? He was left with Elidibus and Lahabrea to carry this terrible burden all on their own. They had no choice but to try and make things right, to restore things to how they once were. How could they ever turn their back on all they knew? To leave behind everything they loved and held dear to their hearts. And so they had to go down this path that would mark them as villains. For their home, their friends, their loves. 

“Now it falls to me to crush this hollow dream…” Aestelle murmured softly to herself, watching as a star shoots across the sky and leaves behind an ephemeral light blue trail. Her shoulders fell as she just stared up at the stars. 

This is one of the last times she’ll get to see the night sky before this journey of theirs comes to an end. After Eulmore, she’ll be a Lightwarden in all but name and until she fights Hades, there will be nothing but that cursed blinding light yet again. Will she die before she gets to see these stars again? Will he..?

The young girl places a hand to her chest. If her blessing fades like it did when Midgardsormr stripped her of it, then just as she was at Nabriales’ mercy she will be powerless in the face of Hades. He was always a strong mage, arguably one of the strongest on the Convocation even back then, and despite all of these years passing by he’s still unimaginably powerful. Aestelle doesn’t doubt that, even if it meant allowing the Eighth Umbral Calamity to happen, Hydaelyn would make sure she’s unable to save Hades out of pure spite and would leave her to die by his hands. To use Her blessing to save Her most hated enemy is something Venat would never allow. Always deaf to reason even now. Sometimes she can’t help but wonder which one of the two eldest primals are truly the worst of the two...

“Ah, there you are.”

Alisaie’s voice snapped Aestelle from her thoughts, making her jump slightly as she looks over her shoulder to see not one but three young adults all walking towards her. “What are you three doing up at this hour? You should each have long since been asleep.” Aestelle chided lightly, trying her best to smile but even she can feel how it doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Ryne has been telling us the stories you told her in Amh Araeng seeing as none of us could sleep.” Alphinaud said while they walked over to join her in sitting near the edge of the platform. “And when we heard from the guards that you were still awake, we decided to come ask the woman herself to regale us with more tales from her past life.”

“More importantly, why is it you’re still awake? We have a meeting in the Ocular in the morning and you need your rest.” Alisaie then said, helping herself to a cookie from the sweets basket as she does so.

Aestelle shakes her head with a fond smile. “I had a dream─well, more a nightmare I guess it should be called.” She responded softly as her gaze returned to the sunless sea up above. “I’m happy you have been enjoying my stories though. It warms my heart to see you remember them, Ryne.”

The young girl beside her blushed, the tint of red easily seen in the bright moonlight. “They’re like fairy tales they're so lovely. It would be harder to forget them.” She says before silently thanking Alphinaud for handing her a cupcake of her own.

“Really? That fantastical? I guess life back then was rather magical in its own right.” Aestelle mused, a gentle smile dancing across her lips. “Though of everyone I’ve told you stories about, there’s one man I left out.”

“Oh? A man you say?” Alisaie repeated, a knowing smile tugging at the corners of her lips and Aestelle couldn’t help but to roll her eyes.

“One story and then it’s off to bed for all of us, deal?” She asked.

Alphinaud placed a hand gingerly over his chest. “You have our word. One story and then we shall leave you to your reverie.” Ryne and Alisaie nodded in agreement.

Exhaling a soft sigh, Aestelle grabbed herself a small cookie as she thought of what story to give her dear young friends this beautiful moonlit night. This is most probably one of the last times she’ll be able to tell them a story of her home before they see it with their own eyes. There are so many fond memories for her to choose from it’s hard to pick just a single one. But one memory came to mind that warmed her heart more than any other.

“As I’ve already told Ryne, my home was known for its elevated ideas, chock-full of renowned scholars and academics and esteemed mages. Not exactly your most lively and entertaining bunch when everyone was so caught up in their work. But there was one celebration where we were allowed to rid ourselves of our customary black robes and white masks in favor of creating our own outfits and masks. There was to be a masquerade and we could dress however we wanted, be our own persons and celebrate our individuality for just a single night. A night to let go of our studious natures and enjoy all that life had to offer.” Aestelle recounted. “The weeks leading up to the masquerade for me were spent wandering our star and completing my work so when I returned to our city, there wasn’t much time to get ready. I had to ask the Martyr along with a few other women on the Convocation to help me with my outfit and hair. It was a miracle I made it to the party on time.” She mused.

“Alisaie and I have been to a masquerade before.” Alphinaud said before taking a bite of his cookie.

His sister nodded. “That’s right. I almost forgot since nearly all of the girls within the Studium mistook me for you, dear brother.” The young elezen then scoffed, her brother simply smiling in response.

Aestelle giggled some at that. “This was the first masquerade I had ever gone to. The ones before I had more or less avoided out of fear I’d make a complete fool out of myself. But a certain someone was to be going and none of our friends would let either of us run off to hide away in the libraries of the Akadaemia for any longer. Needless to say I was beyond nervous to go to the party that night despite my dress making me look like a princess straight from the pages of a fairytale.”

“What did your dress look like?” Ryne asked with a cute tilt of her head.

“Looking back, it reminds me of an old Voeburtite wedding dress almost. It was an off the shoulder champagne gown, corseted and form-fitting near the waist and bust only for the lace skirt of the dress to flow out with sparkles clustering near its ends. So many sparkles. My friends said I looked like some celestial bride gifted from the stars.” The young girl said, shaking her head as she stifled a laugh with the back of her hand. “My mask was simple in comparison. Nothing more than a deep purple lace mask with flecks of gold to decorate it.”

Alisaie reached over to grab another cookie for herself. “You must have looked stunning.”

“I hope I did! I worked hard on that design─even if I didn’t want to go.” She mused.

“You didn’t want to go?” Ryne repeated. “But why? You don’t seem like the type to turn down such a wonderful event.”

Aestelle shrugged, looking to the redhead with a warm smile. “I was unbelievably nervous to see that certain someone.”

“The man you’ve neglected to tell us about.” Alisaie said, knowing smirk widening as she does so and nearly causing Alphinaud to choke on his cookie. Thancred is a terrible influence on her, clearly.

“Yes yes, the man I’ve neglected to tell you about.” Aestelle giggled. “His name, Hades. He was a member of the Convocation as well, him holding the role of the Architect, though this was before I too was a member of the Convocation.”

“So you didn’t know one another?” Alphinaud asked.

“Well, actually we did. We had been friends since before even he was on the Convocation. I had known him for nearly as long as I had called our fair city my home.” She explained.

It was Alisaie’s turn to tilt her head. “So, you’re not actually from this city of yours?”

Aestelle shook her head. “Nope, but that’s a story for another time. What matters is that this city of ours, I truly did consider to be my home even if I wasn’t born there. But enough about that, back to the masquerade!” She said as she excitedly looked between her three young friends. “It was no secret to anyone that we were friends, and just as I’m terrible at it now I was even worse at hiding my feelings back then. Honestly, it was little wonder why everyone made it their life mission that night to see him and I dance together at least once before the ball came to an end.”

Ryne clasped her hands together. “And did you?”

“We’re skipping bits of the story if I cut straight to the good part.” Aestelle said, giggling and grabbing another sweet for herself, this time a cupcake. “My dear friend the Martyr acted as my chaperone to make sure I wouldn’t go running off. I still can’t believe even she got roped into this elaborate scheme to get Hades and I to dance together that night. She was never one to play games─especially ones Fandaniel suggested. But alas, I was forced to walk into the Capitol in this elegant gown only for all eyes to land on me instantly. I had never been more self conscious in my life. And to make matters worse, my best friend from back then, Hythlodaeus, came to me only to tell me Hades had already slipped away from the ball. The whole reason for me going that night was to see him and that idiot had managed to escape before I had shown up.” She playfully scoffed. “I didn’t know whether to laugh because of course he would run away at the first opportunity he found to do so, or to cry at now being stuck at the ball when all I wanted to do was go find a quiet place to take a nap.”

“Well that’s certainly one way to reject a girl now isn’t it.” Alisaie sighed. “I thought you said you liked him?”

Aestelle nodded. “I did. He knew it just as well as everyone that I was head over heels for him which was why I had assumed he ditched the masquerade altogether.”

Alphinaud frowned. “That’s terrible.”

“I thought so too. That is until Hades had managed to whisk me off away from the party and deeper into the Capitol.” Her voice grew softer, her smile faltering. “We ran together hand in hand through the near-empty halls, up so many stairs and through countless rooms until he stopped us at a large balcony overlooking much of the city. His black cape decorated with silver adornments billowed out behind us just as my dress flowed in the wind. We both hated the idea of returning to the masquerade and so for the rest of the night we stayed up there, just the two of us with the moon as our sole audience.” Aestelle’s gaze locked on the moon up above. “We danced to no music, talked about the most random of things, and the best part was that none of our friends could find us. It was the best night of my life.” She whispered.

“This Hades.” Alisaie spoke up. “You truly loved him, didn’t you?”

“I still do.”

“So why is it you’ve never spoken about him before?”

Aestelle felt a spike of pain shoot through her chest. “I couldn’t remember him before…” She murmured sadly. “All of these memories of my home, they’re relatively new to me as well and I’m still trying to take it all in. They’re all so vivid and clear, like they couldn’t be any older than a few months at most. And then I remember that our home has been gone for years now and it’s hard to not get caught up in the past.”

Alphinaud comfortingly placed a hand on her shoulder. “If it would help to talk about your memories as they come back, just know we are more than willing to lend an ear to your tales for as long as you’ll regale us with them.”

Ryne nodded. “Yes, I would so love it if you’d continue to share with us stories of your home. I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of them!”

“They are rather impressive.” Alisaie mused. “But you kept your end of the bargain so we too shall keep ours. Let’s head off to bed everyone.”

“I think I’ll stay out here for a little longer.” Aestelle said, looking to her friends with a much more serene smile. “I won’t stay out too long, promise.”

Alisaie nodded before turning to start heading for the stairs to the guard tower. “Alright then. We’ll be seeing you later in the Ocular.”

“Sleep well when you do return to your chambers!” Ryne then said, thanking her again for yet another story before hurrying off after the red-themed twin.

Alphinaud paused at the top of the stairs, the ice blue-haired girl’s gaze already long since returned to the stars. “Aestelle?”

She hummed in response.

“If something was troubling you, you would tell us, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course. Have a good night, Alphinaud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the kiddies know Emet's true name.~ Also can we just take a moment to appreciate how adorable that would be to see Aestelle and Hades at a masquerade together ;-; Writing all of these cute moments for Hades and Aestelle has me wanting to write the cute moments with Elidibus even more xD (i have no patience send help)


	21. Legacy Preservation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades once again comes to give them a well-needed history lesson (and further ruin his chances of ever befriending the Scions).

* * *

“Good morning everyone.” Aestelle said before stifling a yawn with the back of her hand as she walked into the Ocular. “Sorry I’m late. I overslept a little.”

“Didst sleep elude thee?” Urianger asked, the young astrologian moving to stand near the center of the room with the Exarch only a few fulms in front of her.

She shrugged. “I stayed up late telling the kids bedtime stories.”

Alphinaud immediately whipped his head to look at her with the most incredulous expression he could muster. “Excuse me?!”

“ _Kids_?” Alisaie then asked.

Y’shtola laughed some at that, Thancred chuckling to himself as well while a blush dusts over Ryne’s cheeks. “So that’s where they ran off to so late into the night. I have heard much and more about these stories of yours you’ve been telling. When do we get the honors of listening to your tales?” The miqo’te woman then asked with a warm smile.

Aestelle tiredly swayed side to side, her knee-length dress lazily following her movements while she flashes the older woman a bright smile. “Someday soon.” She mused, resisting the urge to glance over her shoulder to Hades who has been silently standing near the wall since she entered the Ocular. “But we have more important things to talk about, don’t we Exarch?”

G’raha straightened up slightly at being addressed. “Yes, indeed. Now that we are all present, let us speak of our plan.” He started. “Thus far, we have vanquished four Lightwardens, restoring night to much of Novrandt. Only one remains─that of Kholusia. And with Ryne to guide us, I am certain we will find it.”

Ryne nodded as Alisaie took a small step forward. “We’re so close.” the young elezen said. “If we can just take care of this one last Warden, we’ll rob the sin eaters of their final foothold, and drive them out of Novrandt once and for all. It will be a new beginning for the First─a chance for the people to rebuild their world.”

“In short, a prize worth fighting for.” Alphinaud tacked on.

“And in thus delivering the First from destruction, so too shall we unsow the seeds of the Eighth Umbral Calamity.” Urianger spoke up.

Y’shtola turned her attention to Hades, her beloved looking on at them all with just a small ghost of a smile. “Do you hear?” She asked. “Your dreamed-of Rejoining is in jeopardy. Are you sure you’re not tempted to intervene?”

The Ascian sighed and shrugged, though his smile remained. “You labor under the misapprehension that vanquishing the sin eaters is tantamount to saving the world. It is not. In truth, you only delay the inevitable, lengthening your fleeting lives by the smallest of margins.” His eyes swept over her friends as they grew increasingly troubled by his words. Though when his eyes landed on her, Aestelle felt his aether within her warm with a small amount of what she could only describe as a sense of fulfillment at seeing how far she’s come. “‘Twould be churlish of me to deny you this small concession, close as we’ve become. Foolish and misguided though you are, you are not without charm. Each and every one of you is possessed of a noble heart. When the weak want for succor, you do not hesitate to provide it. Alas, your nobility is shortsighted. You think only of the problem in front of your nose. A limitation of your ephemeral existence.”

Like her friends, Aestelle’s expression fell at his words. For as much pride as he may take in seeing her succeed, in the end she is still his enemy and he pities her for her fractured existence. To watch her struggle and fight all in what he perceives to be a vain pursuit of unobtainable peace for these frail creatures, it’s sad.

“Our lives may seem short and insignificant to the likes of you. But one does not need to be an eternal being to achieve lasting change.” Alphinaud said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Hades’ eyes narrowed at the young elezen, lifting a hand to rest over the amber she had gifted him. Aestelle hadn’t even noticed that he’s still wearing the necklace she gave him back in Amh Araeng. “Ah, if I may stop you there─I do not claim that we Ascians are _special_. That is another misconception. In the beginning, everyone─ _everyone_ lived nigh for eternity. Such was the natural order of things. But like so much else, this was taken from you.”

The large room fell into a suffocating silence. Aestelle could feel his frustrations as if they were her own. His sorrow at remembering their lives from before, his anger at seeing what’s become of humanity in the aftermath of the Great Sundering, and his despair at once again watching as humanity repeats the same mistakes yet again. He’s tired of playing this game over and over again and yet he continues to humor them. She can’t help but wonder what his true goal is at the end of this mess. As she told Ardbert, she already doubts he intends to come out victorious in their battle, but that leaves the question of why is it he’s going through all of this if in the end he knows he’s going to die by her hands should things go according to his plan? Why is he doing this if not to bring about the Rejoining?

Crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from everyone, Hades exhaled an irritated sigh before managing to regain his composure and looking to the Exarch. “You won’t object if I borrow your plaything.” He didn't wait for a response from the robed man, raising a hand and snapping his fingers only for the walls of the room to ripple and waver, eventually giving way to a projection of the vast galaxy the stars reside in.

Aestelle glanced around, watching as shooting stars fly past while Hades voice fills the open space, a singular large white orb hanging above their heads. “In the distant past, when the world was one and whole, a great calamity threatened all life.” The white orb suddenly turned red. “It began without warning. The very laws of the star were warped and broken and chaos swiftly spread throughout the land.”

Her gaze drifted up to the now red orb. A small, bitter smile ghosts over her lips. Fires broke out, the waters filled with blood, everything began to crumble and die right before their eyes; their star really was nothing but red in those final moments.

“Faced with annihilation, we sought to imbue the star with its own will.” Hades continued, conveniently leaving out that it was by Elidibus’ own sacrifice their dark god was ever brought into existence. “Thus was Zodiark born, and by His power was order restored.” The once red orb returned to white. “Ere long, however, thankless fools began to fear that Zodiark’s might was too great. And so they conjured up another to keep Him in check─your own dear Hydaelyn.”

Aestelle absentmindedly crossed her arms over her chest. If it wasn’t for Zodiark’s influence over the Convocation, urging them for more sacrifices in the empty promise of resurrecting their fallen brothers, then Venat and those other “ _thankless fools_ ” would have never looked to summoning Hydaelyn. But of course, he won’t say this either. Leaving out small details because surely Zodiark, and in turn his followers, could not be in the wrong. If they were then what would all of this work they’ve put into the Rejoinings have been for?

“And the two beings waged war until, with a single, devastating blow, Hydaelyn unmade Zodiark, scattering his being across space and time.” Y’shtola interrupted their Ascian companion, clearly not fond of being retold the same story yet again. “So you told us in the Qitana Ravel.”

A flash of frustration crossed over Hades’ expression. “Yes, yes… And _there_ began our woes─with Hydaelyn’s blow, and all that it wrought. As a counterbalance to Zodiark, Hydaelyn was created with the power to enervate Her foe.” He explained, turning his attention back to the white star floating above them. “This singular ability strikes not at such banal things as flesh, but _everything_ that defines the target, diluting its existence.”

For a brief moment, Aestelle’s eyes widened. If she were to follow through with her plan and strike Hades with the intention to use Hydaelyn’s blessing, Her _power_ to enervate him and rid him of Zodiark’s corruption, what would become of him? Would she in turn dilute her beloved’s existence? Would he be okay? Of course Aestelle knows that she is by no means anywhere near as strong as Hydaelyn, Her blessing only granting her a sliver of her Mother’s protection and power, but it still delves into the territory of the unknown. Just how devastating would her blow be to Hades’ soul if she were to truly try and save him..?

“For example, were She to strike you…” Hades continued, pointing directly at Ryne now who stared back at him with widened eyes. And with a snap of his fingers he created an exact replica of the young girl beside herself. “Two individuals, identical in appearance, yet reduced in all respects. Strength, intelligence, the soul itself─all is halved. Do you see?” He then asked, the secondary image of Ryne shattering while his gaze drifts back up to the white orb. “The selfsame fate befell not only Zodiark, but the very star.”

Everyone remained quiet as the large white orb was then divided into a multitude of slightly smaller appearing orbs, creating a large ring above their heads. “Only three were fortunate enough to escape the sundering─me being one of them.” Hades said solemnly.

Aestelle turned her attention back to him, watching as his eyes fell from her to the floor at her feet. His expression only let on to a fraction of the heartache she can feel within him. “When I beheld the shattered remnants of our home, I knew deepest despair. The inhabitants of these fourteen fragments were feeble, frail, and foolish. Oblivious to their imperfection, ignorant of their past.” Looking up once more, Hades glanced between her friends with a cold expression. “Malformed creatures thrashing blindly about. Pitiful. Disturbing. Depressing. So we took it upon ourselves to rejoin the worlds. But in our eagerness─and, I confess, our ignorance─we erred, and made a useless void of the Thirteenth.”

She watched as the orb to the left of the star representing the Source turned black with corruption. Aestelle instantly remembered the conversation she had witnessed between Loghrif and Mitron back in Amh Araeng thanks to her Echo. The Thirteenth was Igeyorhm’s failure… 

“It was only afterwards that we discovered a connection ‘twixt Source and shard─a flow of energy that maintains elemental balance. And thus did we arrive at our time-honored modus operandi.” Hades said and with another snap of his fingers above his head, he returned the Ocular back to normal.

“From a purely Ascian standpoint, it could be said that what you seek to do is only logical.” Y’shtola conceded, albeit begrudgingly. “But that would be to ignore the immeasurable destruction wrought with each Rejoining. You have murdered millions. And this we cannot condone.”

Hades looked amused with that response, his smirk quirking up slightly. “By your fragmented existence, you continue to give rise to tragedies far crueler than any calamity. But yes, moral relativism and all that. Case in point─I do not consider you to be truly alive. Ergo, I will not be guilty of murder if I kill you.”

Aestelle resisted the urge to smack her forehead, opting to shake her head instead. He truly just does not understand that everything he says, though true it may be, only serves to further widen the rift between him and her friends. Or maybe he just doesn’t care what they think of him at this point. Either way she is going to have a long conversation with him on how to correctly talk to the denizens of these fragmented stars once he’s saved because at this rate Thancred is liable to trying his luck at shooting him again.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that.” Hades said, his tone much softer and more gentle as he turns his attention to her. “You for whom I have only the highest expectations. A vaunted hero of the Source, seven times rejoined. Long have I awaited one who might brave a path of lesser tragedy. A resilient soul able to endure the necessary pain. I dare to hope that my wait is over.”

When he first said this to her, he said it with more sarcasm than anything else. But Aestelle can hear the true sincerity in his words this time around. Something in his thinking has changed since last they had this conversation...but what?

The smile he offered her was small, barely there at all now as he makes ready to take his leave. “So, finish your task and slay the Lightwarden. Make proof of your usefulness. And then we may speak again.”

Before Hades had a chance to retreat into the rift, the doors to the Ocular opened. Lyna came rushing in with every sense of urgency. “Forgive me, my lord, but this could not wait.”

G’raha’s shoulders stiffened. “Speak freely, Captain.”

“Our informant in Kholusia sends word of unusual activity in Eulmore.” The viera woman said. “It appears their forces are entrenching themselves at key points throughout the city. Making ready for an attack, by all indications.”

The Exarch placed a hand to his chin. “An intriguing use of resources. I rather doubt Lord Vauthry is concerned for the safety of his citizens…”

“You think he’s harboring the Lightwarden _inside_ the city walls?” Alisaie asked with an evident frown tugging down on her lips. “Even if he does have some means of controlling the sin eaters, wouldn't that be a little risky?”

“Risky or not, if there is even a chance the Warden is hiding there, we will need to act fast. The longer we wait, the better prepared the Eulmorans will be.” Thancred then said.

“Agreed.” G’raha said, taking his hand away from his chin and looking from person to person. “See to your preparations then, and make for Kholusia. Gods willing, this hunt will be the last. Let us see it through to the end.”

Alphinaud looked to the slightly older girl standing beside him and his sister. “We should begin by assembling in Wright. There we may assess the situation in Eulmore, and decide how best to proceed.”

“I need to make a stop in Il Mheg before I can go to Kholusia.” Aestelle responded, catching everyone off guard.

“Did we not just say that time is of the essence?” Thancred scoffed. “We need to take care of the final Lightwarden and put an end to this nightmare once and for all.”

She shifted her eyes to her gunblade wielding friend. “The Cardinal Virtues haven’t stopped roaming the land despite the Lightwardens almost all being gone, and Dikaiosyne has been spotted near Timh Gyeus.” Aestelle explained. “He is arguably more of a threat than an unknown Lightwarden and I need to meet with a friend to learn more about him.”

Y’shtola sighed. “How can you place a Cardinal Virtue higher up on your priorities list?”

“You all know these Cardinal Virtues are walking around looking exactly like the previous Warriors of Light, the ones we encountered on the Source, and they gave their all to save this world, their home. I for one am not about to allow their legacy to further be tarnished by the actions of these sin eaters.” Aestelle said, her serious tone so unlike her usual jovial and warm demeanor. “I promise I won’t be long, but don’t try and make your way into Eulmore until I’m there. If the Lightwarden is inside the city, we don’t want to upset it until I can deal with it.”

No one tried to stop her as she left the Ocular without another word, her mind clearly made up. Ardbert and his companions deserve their sacrifices to be known and celebrated, not kept hidden and have their achievements thrown away because of the Flood. Just as she will not allow her own history to remain hidden and have her friends called villains, she will not stand to hear another person say a thing bad about the Warriors of Light who came before her.

She will do everything she can to make things right. And even if her best isn’t enough yet again, then at least she’ll be able to say she did all she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to Il Mheg Aestelle goes! Next chapter is going to have spoilers for the tank role quests from ShB and originally I wasn't going to write in the role quests, but they're just too good to ignore (and not to mention the Cardinal Virtues are kind of a big deal lul). Also Hades isn't even trying to make friends with the Scions lmao like oh my gosh when I first saw this cutscene in-game I choked on my water from laughing
> 
> So updates are 100% always going to be coming on Sunday's and Thursday's, but we will most probably see more surprise updates randomly between those days as writing inspiration bursts propell me into writing multiple chapters and I might as well post them before I get truly backed up in my google docs lol I hope you all don't mind more chapters to read than just the two a week, though I can't imagine if you've made it this far in the fic you'll be upset having more to read xD 
> 
> As always everyone, thank you for reading and commenting and I hope you enjoy the new twists on the canon lore I'm going to start adding in from here on out! ♡
> 
> p.s. the tags are changing slowly as I write in my drafts and publish chapters, but I won't be adding tags for what will later be spoilers for the story itself (like a new diety entering the mix whoops or possibly Aestelle and Elidibus being a thing who knows, you'll just have to read to find out :3). I'll update the tags as needed of course, but I don't want all of the good things to be ruined by a tag lul just thought I'd put this here in case someone was wondering why the tags change every now and again :p (all of this is to say i clearly didn't plan ahead before posting this fic lmao)


	22. Her Path, Her Life, Her Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A single evening in Il Mheg proves to be full of lively conversations, and Aestelle might very well find herself unable to leave if she isn't careful.

* * *

Pastel pink and pale purple petals blew along the warm gentle breeze as they walked through the otherworldly flower fields of Il Mheg. The setting sun cast the sky in the same pinks and purples and oranges, the clouds looking as though they were painted right there above their heads. Il Mheg is easily one of the most beautiful places she’s had the pleasure of traveling to. Even if the circumstances were anything but ideal, everything she has gone through if only to have the ability to come here again in times of peace was well worth it. 

“Why must you always insist on traveling on foot once you’ve arrived at an Aetheryte? It’s exhausting.” Hades said, his voice borderline on a whine while they continue down the Silent Cliffs from Wolekdorf. “Don’t you have a─oh I don’t know─a chocobo or some other mount at your disposal?”

Aestelle happily continued down the steep hills with a hop in her step, dress lightly blowing in the calm wind. “Take a look around, Emet. Isn’t it all so pretty? If I was on a chocobo, I’d have already made it to the castle and wouldn’t have the chance to truly take in the sights.”

The man walking beside her scoffed. “You talk as though you have all of the time in the world to go sightseeing. Have you already forgotten that there is yet one Lightwarden still living in Kholusia?”

“Yes, yes, I’ll head straight there _after_ I’m done with my sightseeing, thank you very much.”

“You truly are insufferable.”

She smiled brightly at that. “That’s so sweet of you to say! And you’re a terrible bore.” She mused, Hades rolling his eyes at her playful nature.

A calm and comforting silence fell around them once more as they walked towards Old Earra Bridge. Aestelle wasn’t expecting to have any company on her excursion to Il Mheg, but the moment she left the Ocular earlier this morning, Hades was already drifting along nearby in the rift and had even followed her along the aetherial currents when she teleported here. Next thing she knew he was stepping out of his portal without a word as if he was supposed to have been accompanying her from the beginning. Of course she didn’t say anything of it. Her friends aren’t here to question him and she isn’t about to turn him away.

Her smile softens as her eyes drift up to the now pale dark purple clouds, the sun continuing it’s leisurely descent down below the horizon with Lydha Lran in the distance. Back when the world was whole, he never said it but she could see how a part of Hades wanted to join her on her adventures. To see the things she had written down in her journal firsthand and experience the things she did time and time again for his first time. If he joined her on her adventures, he’d never have to watch her leave again because he’d come along with her. He never said it, but she could see it in his eyes how he longed to be by her side every time she would speak of her next destination.

Now here they are, walking side by side in a foreign land on her way to fulfill another quest with him by her side. In some sick twist of fate, his wish was granted. Her beloved has the chance to come adventuring with her finally and in truth, she could get used to this. Having him near and the mere idea of exploring new places together fills her with excitement. There’s so much she wants to show him, to talk to him about, to do with him, it’s an infinite list! She’s sure that thought alone would have her pulling him onto their next adventure right this instant if it wasn’t for reality telling her their time together is finite and soon destined to come to an end. If she saves him, then there might be time later to see to that list of hers, and if she fails him, then that list will be just another reminder of everything she couldn’t do with him.

“Have you ever thought about what you’re going to do first should you succeed in completing the Rejoining of all the worlds?” Aestelle asked, her eyes never drifting from the sky above.

Hades glanced to her with knitted brows. “A strange question to ask given the circumstances, no?”

The young girl beside him pouted as she spared him a glance. “Well it’s rather strange that you’re here with me instead of doing more Ascian scheming but you don’t see me saying a thing about it.”

He stared at her for a moment longer before his gaze slowly shifted to Lyhe Ghiah. “I haven’t given it much thought.” He responded shortly.

“All this time and you haven’t thought about what you want to do?” Aestelle asked with a laugh. “That’s insane! Okay, forget about the Rejoining─if you could do anything right this moment, no repercussions whatsoever, what would you do? And no, you cannot say Rejoin all the worlds, that’s cheating.” She giggled.

“I would force you to hurry up and venture to Kholusia so you can continue this pointless journey of yours.” Hades said with an added sigh. “Honestly, one would think the vaunted hero of the Source would have her hands full with saving the First and yet here you are in the land of eternal spring helping some bounty hunter on his hunt to kill a sin eater.”

“I already told you this sin eater is really dangerous!”

“Surely this ‘ _Dikaiosyne_ ’ can be dealt with by the general populace.”

Aestelle exhaled a soft sight, moving to walk a little closer to her beloved. “The Cardinal Virtues are no ordinary sin eaters. I thought you would have known about them given that the Ascians more or less led to how things are here on the First?” She then asked, trying to not give away how she knows he himself is the one who created Vauthry, or rather Innocence.

Hades shrugged in response. “Mitron and Loghrif were the two who were tasked with ushering in the Rejoining on this Light afflicted star. I am only here to see that no more failures come to pass is all. Now explain to me why this sin eater is so special that it requires _your_ attention.”

“Did Elidibus ever tell you what he’s been up to on the Source?” She asked instead.

“After you killed Lahabrea and Igeyorhm?” He asked coldly.

Aestelle flinched at that harsh reminder. “Yes…”

Hades hummed. “As I told you before, last him and I spoke was for me to be notified of my brethren’s untimely demise that they clearly brought upon themselves. So to answer your question, no, he has not told me of his work.”

She slowly nodded. “While I was running through Coerthas, this small group of adventurers suddenly showed up and began killing primals left and right. We finally caught up to them when they slayed Ravana. Warriors of Darkness, they called themselves. Not the most creative names.” She said with a halfhearted laugh. “Turned out they were the Warriors of Light from here, the First. When they killed Mitron and Loghrif, the Flood came and in a last-stitch effort to save their home, they accepted Elidibus’ proposal to venture to the Source and usher in the Eighth Umbral Calamity themselves. They were told that if they started the calamity on the Source, it would save the First.”

“And I can only assume you put an end to their plans. As expected with your spotless track record.” Hades said, his voice void of amusement.

“After Ardbert and his companions nearly killed me and mine, Urianger managed to transport all of us to speak with Hydaelyn. Well, with Minfilia who spoke on Her behalf. Those Warriors of Light were brought back here with Minfilia and offered up their souls to halt the Flood.” Aestelle’s voice grew softer as they started up the steps of Old Earra Bridge leading to the castle. “They did everything right. Tried their best to do what Hydaelyn told them to: kill the Ascians, rid the world of Darkness, the usual. They saved countless lives across their travels only for it all to be cast aside because of one misstep. And yet they still sacrificed the last thing they had, their souls, in order to save their world. But everyone on the First only knows of the Warriors of Light who caused the Flood...and I don’t want to see their legacy be diminished to _this_.”

“So these Cardinal Virtues are sin eaters parading themselves as those selfsame Warriors of Light.” The man beside her murmured to himself before looking to her. “And you would take it upon yourself to right this wrong?” 

Glancing up to her beloved, Aestelle offered him a warm smile. “Naturally. They deserve to be known for all of the good they did and to be celebrated, not cursed.” She said and then looked up to the beautiful castle Feo Ul currently calls their home. “Ardbert once told me that there are no such things as heroes and villains, that it’s all a matter of perspective, and he was right. So I’m going to tell everyone the truth about everything and let them decide who the true villains are─if there even are any.”

Hades stared at her for a moment longer, watching as she once again always has her attention turned upwards to the heavens, to the future. “You would see their legacy restored and preserved, asking for no thanks in return. Selfless as ever.” He sighed. “But what of our legacy..?”

Aestelle instantly stopped midway through her steps at his whispered words, her attention solely on Hades while he continues up the stairs as if he didn’t say a thing. “W-What?” She stuttered out lamely.

“Is something the matter, hero?” He asked without skipping a beat, still walking up the stairs.

She stared after him, flower petals flowing through the air, gently carried on the warm breeze with the moon rising higher and higher into the night sky. Hades didn’t wait for her and she didn’t expect him to while she stood there stunned. 

“Our legacy..?” Aestelle repeated at nothing above a whisper as he finally stopped at the top of that set of stairs to look back down at her. It was almost comical how completely and utterly annoyed the expression he had taken on was.

“Will you snap out of it already and hurry up? There is no time for you to be standing around doing nothing.” He said with narrowed eyes, placing a hand on his hip and everything.

Taking one step then two, she started up the stairs once more just as Hades opened a portal into the rift to his right.

“Go deal with this sin eater and we shall speak again once you have returned to Eulmore.” Her beloved said once she was no more than a few steps away from making it to him. “‘Till then, do keep your wits about you. I won’t always be lurking in the shadows to come to your rescue.”

Before she could reach him, Hades walked into the swirling and writhing portal composed of pure aether, disappearing without giving her the chance to respond. He was gone just like that. Always so close yet so far. It’s maddening. They _know_ who they are but they can’t come out and say it without ruining everything. She has to fight him even if it’s the last thing she wants to do. And if they were to truly acknowledge the reality of their identities, she wouldn’t be able to so much as cast a single Malefic against him.

Sighing to herself, Aestelle looked to the final set of stairs leading to the front courtyard of Lyhe Ghiah. She will restore and preserve their legacy with him by her side, she knows it. There’s no telling how she’ll manage this but at this point, there’s no going back. She’ll fight for this future she envisions to her last breath. This, she swears.

The young girl continued up the steps and offered her sin eater hunter companion a small smile when he looked to her with a smile of his own. Granson had come to her when she first returned to the Crystarium a few days ago saying he has a lead on what Dikaiosyne will surely be after next, the Claws of Orthus. He bid her to come meet him in Il Mheg the moment she had a moment to come help him in his search for information on this particular relic. And when she received a missive saying him and Sul Oul would be heading for Lyhe Ghiah, she knew she couldn’t possibly put off this hunt for another day. 

Ever since she met this hunter thanks to Cyella, Aestelle has felt a strong connection to him. A sense of instant camaraderie that even he felt, putting aside the fact she wasn’t exactly his ideal partner what with her planisphere instead of a claymore of her own, and asked her to aid him in his hunt for Dikaiosyne. And when she learned early on how he lost his soon-to-be wife during a sin eater attack led by Dikaiosyne on Wright a year ago, it clicked why they were such kindred spirits. 

He understood the loss of home.

Wright is still there. His actual home hasn’t been lost whatsoever. But his wife, _she_ is gone, and she made Wright their home. Without her, there was no place to call home anymore and he set off on this warpath led by his vengeful heart to lay Dikaiosyne low for stealing away his love. Aestelle might have lost her beloved in much different circumstances, but they’re one in the same in that their home is gone. She can’t return to Hades as he is now and that’s assuming they’ll ever find a way to work past her sundered state. She has no home if he isn’t there waiting for her. No amount of friends will ever fill the void he left behind and Granson understands that at his very core. Their paths may be different, and their histories nothing close to being the same, and yet when she walks up to him and the Nu Mou waiting for her in front of the large and elegant fountain, they feel like one and the same.

“Sorry I took so long.” Aestelle said with a warm smile. “I hope you haven’t started without me.”

“Oh no no, we would never!” Sul Oul reassured.

Granson scoffed, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest. “Well, now that you’ve finally deigned to grace us with your presence, we can begin.”

With the sun fully set, the butterfly wings sprouting from the top of the castle glowed brightly against the backdrop of stars. Sul Oul looked up at the castle with a fondness to his eyes. “‘Tis beautiful, even now. A palace of forgotten dreams. But before it was Lyhe Ghiah, in the time of Voeburt, it was Gruenes Licht. The time of which you both have come to me asking about was troubled, when the people of our kingdom were preyed upon by an ambitious fool…”

Aestelle remembered this story from when she first came here with Granson in search of the Claws of Orthus, one of the three sacred treasures of Voeburt’s royal family Dikaiosyne has been hunting down. It was by luck they met Sul Oul in Pla Enni when they first came to Il Mheg to find clues to where this third and final treasure might be. Turns out Sul Oul once served the royal family and even knew where the Claws were hidden. But, much to Granson’s dismay, the Nu Mou refused to tell them where it was and instead wanted to tell them about the man Dikaiosyne used to be, the fabled and now cursed Warrior of Light, Branden.

“Branden, then a young knight who had only just won his spurs, had caught the eye of Princess Sauldia, who chose him as her personal guardian. However, he was far too inexperienced, and was unable to keep her safe when she ventured outside these walls on one of her ‘investigations’.” Sul Oul continued. “For his failure, he was stripped of his knighthood and shortly thereafter he quit Voeburt. I thought I would never see him again… But then, one day, he returned─one of several wandering adventurers led by a man named Ardbert, who had accepted our invitation to look into the mysterious transformations, which had continued unabated in Branden’s absence. Lady Sauldia was overjoyed, and for a time it was like nothing had changed. They spoke often and grew even closer… And then came the day when we learned the truth─”

Sul Oul grew quiet and Aestelle could see the pain swirling behind his eyes even now years after this tragic tale unfolded. To learn that the man who orchestrated countless monstrous transformations of the kingdom's citizens was the very man many within the kingdom trusted most, it clearly shook Voeburt and her people to their core.

“When we learned that the architect of our kingdom’s suffering was none other than the court mage, Tadric… Branden and his companions along with myself all entered the castle to confront this villain. I could scarcely believe it as the court mage revealed that he himself had saw fit to ensure Branden would leave Voeburt so he could continue turning our people into those monsters, his own plan to ultimately take up the throne.”

Granson’s frown only deepened beside her as the Nu Mou shook his head. “In an instant, Tadric turned his students, all aspiring and promising mages, into the very monsters that we had watched our kingdom’s people slowly turn into. The battle began in earnest and it took everything Branden and his comrades had to put an end to Tadrics villainy. And it was when the court mage was lying beaten on the ground of the palace floor that Lady Sauldia came running in, asking what had happened. In the one moment we had let our guard down, Tadric managed to cast his final spell that hit the Princess before any of us could stop him.” Sul Oul had to pause, closing his eyes. “She fell to the floor in an instant, motionless, and Branden ran to kneel at her side as Tadric took his final breath. The Princess, miraculously, was still alive, but not for long. A dark aura began to swirl around her, foretelling of her inevitable transformation into another one of those monsters. We all could only watch in horror and despair as she asked Branden to honor his vows one last time and heed her final request; to kill her.”

Aestelle’s gaze drifted up to the castle. If Hades asked her to kill him, could she do it? If he was lying at her feet, suffering and asking to be put out of his misery, would she be able to kill him..? As much as she wants to say of course she would be able to because it would end his pain once and for all, she isn’t so sure she could do it. She’s scared to imagine a life without him. Even if he hated her for the rest of his life...she would still prefer to know he yet lived than to be the one to kill him again. How selfish…

“Branden was heartbroken and vehemently refused to kill her. It was clear to everyone the feelings they shared for one another even if they never spoke them out loud for others to hear. His love for her blinded him to what had to be done in that moment, and his hesitance allowed Tadric's spell enough time to turn her into one of those monsters. Again, even then after she had turned, she asked him to kill her. And with the cry of a truly broken man, he did just that, cutting her down as she smiled.” Sul Oul sighed. “Branden vowed to never hesitate again and would set off to do amazing things in the wake of this tragedy. That is the man who we here in Il Mheg from the days of Voeburt remember, not Dikaiosyne the sin eater. So I must ask again that you lay my friend to rest not out of hate for what this sin eater has done, but to finally grant the heroic man who once lived the rest he deserves.”

Granson’s expression had gone cold, his arms crossed over his chest only pressing harder into his armor. “You want me to sympathize with that monster simply because the Warriors of Light weren’t all bad, is that it?” The teal-haired man asked with a bite of spite to his words.

Aestelle offered him a small smile. “What Sul Oul is trying to show you is that no one is ever just one thing. This sin eater you’ve convinced yourself is the villain of your story was once a man not unlike yourself who is just as much a victim of fate as any of us are.” She said softly, moonlight cascading down from above to illuminate the courtyard and glint off his claymore, the water in the fountain looking as though it’s almost glowing now. “And just as Dikaiosyne is more than some terrible sin eater, you’re more than a hunter with a stone-cold heart dead set on revenge. You cannot hold onto your past forever, Granson. At some point you’re going to have to make peace with the tragedy that befell you and, move on.”

“That sin eater _is_ just that, a sin eater!” Her companion responded angrily, already starting off for the stairs leading away from the ruins of the ancient castle of Lyhe Ghiah. “I will not simply _move on_. I have a hunt to track…” Granson said bitterly, leaving her behind with their Nu Mou friend to watch as he stomped away.

Sul Oul shrugged. “‘Tis better he learns this lesson now before confronting Dikaiosyne.” He said and then looked up to the young girl. “As for you, Aestelle, I only ask that you watch over him and make sure that young hunter does not do anything rash in his anger.”

She placed a hand over her chest, lightly pressing down on her amethyst necklace. “Of course. I have some business to take care of over in Kholusia so I’ll come back here and check on him when I have a chance to continue helping with our hunt. Once he’s calmed down, we’ll come to Pla Enni and hopefully he’ll be more amenable to reason.” Aestelle said with a sheepish smile. “Though I must say that when I return with him, I might not be in the best of conditions so please bear with the both of us for a little while longer.”

“No need to concern yourself with your own behavior. As the one who fell our late king and granted them the peace they deserved, we could not be more thankful and understanding of your hard work. Pray, go onwards on your own journey knowing you will always be welcome here in Il Mheg. I will happily await your return back in Pla Enni.” Sul Oul said with one last smile before making his way over to the stairs Granson had disappeared down.

“Be safe Sul Oul! And, thank you for this.” Aestelle called after him.

The Nu Mou turned and waved as his way of acknowledging her, leaving not long after. Aestelle watched him go for a moment and then took a seat on the edge of the fountain in front of the castle. Her gaze naturally drifted up to the stars and the moon. And, just as she was expecting, it was Halone’s constellation─that of the Spear─that looked back down upon her.

When she hears tales of Branden and Ardbert and countless other Warriors of Light from all walks of life, it’s hard to imagine that _she_ somehow gets written down in history as one of if not the most notable and beloved Warriors of Light to have ever lived, at least on the Source that is. It’s stories of her deeds throughout Eorzea and other far off lands that gave those who sent G’raha back in time the strength to continue Cid’s work and strive towards undoing the Eighth Umbral Calamity despite all hope appearing to be lost. But how will history change if she rescues Hades and it becomes known that she risked everything to save an Ascian? How will her legacy be twisted and torn apart in the centuries to come? And will her saving an Ascian undo G’raha’s own hard work if there are no stories of some fairytale Warrior of Light to inspire the people to take fate into their own hands and unwrite history?

Aestelle exhales a shaky sigh, her grip on the edge of the cool stone tightening ever so slightly. She would hate herself if she ever allowed for her selfishness to mean the end of life as humanity knows it. But she would equally hate herself just as much if she was forced to kill Hades and Elidibus again. No matter what, she won’t be able to live with her actions just as she couldn’t when she cried out for this second chance at saving the two men who meant the world to her and still do now. Though as she told Granson, at some point she too will have to let go of the past and move on if she is to ever learn to live her life free from the memories that haunt her and accept the things she’s done without condemning herself in the process.

Lifting a hand with her palm face up, she stared down at it for what felt like an eternity. How can she move on when her hands are stained with the blood of her friends, of her beloved? It’s impossible. So maybe instead of moving on, she will have to learn a new way of living, one where she simply learns to live with the pain of her deeds and vows to never again allow herself to be used. Saving Hades and Elidibus will save the First and stop the Eighth Umbral Calamity. So long as she stops the Calamity, then surely she can diverge from the path her friends want her to take because ultimately the destination is the same. She will carry out her duty to save the world...and she will do what her heart is screaming at her to do; save her beloved and her dearest friend.

The young girl exhaled a soft sigh, her hand falling to sit on her lap. With the stars and the moon as her witness, she will see her duty done. Halone is watching over her and if the Fury herself has placed her faith in her, then there is no point in worrying over the unknown. Aestelle knows the path she must walk and now all that’s left is to start walking. If everyone should turn their backs on her for saving their enemies, then so be it. This is her path, the one she _herself_ chose, and she will not abandon it.

This is her life, and she wants to live it on her terms.

And if she is destined to fail, then she wants to know she failed working towards the future she wanted, not the future Hydaelyn wanted.

“I thought you’d still be around here somewhere, but on my doorstep? Have you lost your way my dear sapling?”

Aestelle looked up just in time to see a small glowing light twirling and circling through the air only for Feo Ul to appear just in front of her, a bright smile on their face. “Sitting here even after those weird friends of yours left, almost makes me think you stuck around just to see me! Oh how happy it would make me if you stayed and played with me, forever.”

Giggles slipped past her lips as she lifted her hands for Feo Ul to sit in her palms, the small pixie happily kicking their legs back and forth as they take a seat. “I was fixing to leave actually. You know how it is being a hero and all, never a dull moment and always a new threat needing to be dealt with.”

“You’re going to go and fight when your aether is such a mess? And look at your pretty soul─it’s littered with cracks!” Feo Ul said as they crossed their arms over their chest and narrowed their eyes. “What do you think you’re doing?! At this rate you’re going to shatter and no amount of magicks will be able to put you back together again. Whatever am I to do with you, my poor _dear_ sapling..?”

“I’ll be fine-”

“Oh shush, you’re clearly not going to be fine.”

Aestelle playfully puffed up her cheeks. “Well look, I can’t exactly back out now. Who else is going to take care of the final Lightwarden in Kholusia, hm? I don’t see anyone else volunteering.”

Feo Ul shrugged. “Il Mheg is saved so why not stay here and play with us? That pesky Lightwarden can wait for as long as they want.”

“How about instead you come and help us in the final push when the time comes?” Aestelle offered. “You know I could _never_ possibly do this on my own.”

Placing a hand on their hip, Feo Ul sighed. “Well when you put it that way─wait a minute! Are you _mocking_ me?!”

“Never!”

“You were!”

With a laugh, the ice-blue haired girl flashed her pixie friend a warm smile. “You know I’m only teasing. I would really appreciate any help you can give us when we do go after the Lightwarden.”

“Anything for you my little sapling. But why not ask that dreary friend of yours to help?” Feo Ul asked with a cute tilt of their head. “There’s a part of him inside you so surely he would be more than willing to come to your rescue if only you asked.”

Aestelle’s eyes widened. “You can see his aether within mine?”

“Well of course I can!” Feo Ul responded, sounding very nearly offended. “It’s impossible to miss. Your soul shines so brightly in its golden hue while his is a dark purple─like the necklace you wear.”

Her eyes fell to her amethyst that rests around her neck. “Really? I had no idea what color our souls were. He’s always refused to tell me.” She said with a small laugh before looking up to the pixie that happily sits in the palms of her hands once more. “That reminds me, you’ve never met Emet have you?”

“Is that the name of that man drenched in shadows? Seems like a real bore, no fun to play with.” Feo Ul grumbled.

“Drenched in shadows?” Aestelle repeated.

The reddish-orange pixie nodded. “His soul is practically caked with the stuff─like yours is with all of that wretched light. You two are quite an odd pair.”

Giggling, Aestelle offered Feo Ul a sheepish smile. “So I’ve heard. I’ll introduce him to you the next time we come around if you’d like. He’s a bit rude but I’m sure you’ll get along wonderfully after a time.”

“No one is taking my precious little sapling away from me.” Feo Ul said, once again narrowing their bright blue eyes. 

“Will you let me leave to go take care of the last Lightwarden if I promise to come play once I’ve saved the world?” Aestelle asked sweetly.

Feo Ul narrowed their eyes even further.

“I’ll bring the twins-”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Feo Ul unintentionally becomes the highlight of the entire chapter lul whoops rip Hades and Granson o7 I love me the pixies xD I hope this chapter wasn't too terrible to get through! I know we're like *right there* to getting to the good parts with Innocence and Amaurot but I want to try and not rush too fast into it all while also setting up starts to side plots for pacing purposes so bear with me for just a lil bit longer everyone ♡ Things are going to start really ramping up in the chapter after the next one, promise! ^^
> 
> I can't believe this fic has over 3100 hits ;-; I seriously can't thank every last one of you enough for reading this far and commenting and leaving kudos and just ♡♡♡ I'm very grateful for it all and I hope you continue to follow Aestelle's chaotic journey right up to the very end ^^ 
> 
> p.s. I made the mistake of looking up fanart pics on google, as one does, only to find all of the grape Azem memes and now I can't stop laughing ohmygosh I am 100% finding a way to write that into this story at some point because Ifrita and the grapes are just too iconic to ignore


	23. The Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eulmore from down below looks far more intimidating now than it ever has before.

* * *

The Light from above is blinding, the young girl having to squint as the aetherial river gently drops her off from their currents and places her in Wright. She glances around, her eyes managing to adjust while she looks for her friends only to find them already gone. Alphinaud must have gone on ahead to Gatetown with Ryne since she was taking so long. Well, it’s not her fault Il Mheg is just so beautiful and she desperately wanted to stay staring up at the stars for as long as she could with Feo Ul. There’s no telling when next she’ll have the chance to do so again…

Adjusting her dress, Aestelle made sure she had her arcanum all in order before starting down the worn dirt path leading out of the humble town and towards Eulmore.

“So, this is it.” Ardbert said as he appeared beside her, his steps matching up with her own. “The lead up to your epic fight against Vauthry.”

She felt herself smiling while she looked up at her ghostly companion. “Welcome back to the chocobo carriage wreck that is my life.”

He chuckled some at that. “If your life is a chocobo carriage wreck then I’d reckon mine was closer to an airship crashing into an orphanage.”

“That’s terrible!” Aestelle laughed. “Here I am nearing the most climactic point of our journey to save the First and here _you_ are telling the most dark jokes you can─absolutely terrible.”

Ardbert’s playful smile softened, shrugging his shoulders as he does so. “After our last conversation, I figured you could use someone here to brighten things up a little.”

“Thanks,” Aestelle responded sweetly as they turned down another path, “I could use any and all distractions right about now in all honesty.”

“I wish there was more I could do than just be a useful distraction.” The brunette sighed.

“I think you’re doing great at being a distraction though.” She mused, trying to keep the atmosphere light. “You don’t know how much it means to me to have you by my side─even if it isn’t really your choice.”

He scoffed in response. “Someone has to keep you from running off with Emet-Selch. Speaking of arrogant bastards, where is that Ascian of yours?”

She giggled some. “He is _not_ an arrogant bastard, just, a little rough around the edges is all. He’s never been the best at making friends so you’ll have to forgive him.”

“Look, all I’m saying is he could use a lesson or two in maybe being a little less of a chocobo’s arse. Just a thought.”

“I’ll be sure to pass that message along the next time I-”

Aestelle cut herself off, Ardbert sparing her a curious glance. The next time she sees Hades will be her last before her time is officially up and she has no choice but to fight him. All of the talks they’ve had, the moments they’ve shared, the connection they have, none of it was enough to somehow avoid this. In reality, there wasn’t any way to avoid this. To rid herself of the Light she has to fight him...so this was the only possible outcome from the start. But oh how she desperately wished for some other solution to fall into her lap where she would be spared the pain of having to fight him for a second time now.

Ardbert sighed. “You’re worrying about him again, aren’t you?”

“I…” She let out a small laugh as she sheepishly smiled up at her friend. “I can’t help it. I’m terrified I might kill him again.”

The brunette beside her shrugged. “No point in worrying about something you can’t change. You’re already doing your best, the least you can do is make sure you survive your fight with Vauthry to even get the chance to save him.”

Aestelle slowly nodded. “You’re right. The future hasn’t come yet and I still need to fix the things I can in the here and now.” She said before sighing once more. “But I can’t help it! I don’t know what we’re going to do, Ardbert. If I kill him, even if it’s on accident, I don’t know how I’m going to live with myself. I can’t lose him…”

“And you won’t. We’ll figure something out.” Ardbert said, flashing her a reassuring smile as Urianger, Thancred, Alphinaud, and Ryne came into view standing near the edge of Gatetown. “You may not be the best at forming plans, or keeping your mouth shut about your not-so-secret secrets, but I’ll be damned if this entire journey of yours─going back through time and all─was for it all to just end up the same. There must be something we’re missing and we’ll figure it out in time to save that scheming bastard.” Her ghostly companion looked forward towards her friends with a wry smile. “I mean seriously, what did you ever see in a guy like him to have you going to such lengths to save him? He must have been a real catch back then.”

“In truth, he wasn’t all that different from how he is now. He was unbelievably cold, cynical, very serious more times than not, and wasn’t a fan of my little games-”

“So still a bastard.”

Aestelle laughed. “I’ll admit he was and still isn’t the most nice of guys when you’re just meeting him.” She slowed her pace some, wanting to finish this conversation before she has to say goodbye to Ardbert when she nears her friends. “But Hades, when you really got to know him, was lovely. He was still cold and cynical, but he was always caring and mindful of when to set aside his more prickly personality and be a gentleman. And you wouldn’t believe how much of a hopeless romantic he was too. Always wanting to go stargazing whenever I’d return home for a spell. Before we were even a couple he actually created my weapon with the help of Lahabrea and Igeyorhm, something Hythlodaeus never let him hear the end of.” 

Her smile softened while her eyes closed for a moment. “Hades balanced me out. Where I was overly trusting, he was wary and cautious. Where I was childish, he was serious. We both were hiding things too, back then I mean. I wasn’t and I’m still not all sunshine and rainbows. I force myself to smile even when things aren’t going well so no one around me worries, and Hades could see right through my mask. He wasn’t put off by my serious and sad side and if anything said it put his mind at ease to know I wasn’t some naive, air headed girl. As for him, Hades had plenty of insecurities, believe it or not. He hated the idea of being alone, so I’d often come home only to get wrapped up in his arms for hours on end until he was sure I wouldn’t leave again before he was ready to let me go. We need each other because without the other, we’re missing our other half it feels like...and now that I can _remember_ all it is we shared, the guilt I feel for abandoning him like I have is killing me.”

Ardbert flicked his gaze back down to her, her friends no more than a malm or two away now. “It’s not like you intentionally went and got yourself sundered.” He pointed out.

“I know, it’s just, how could I not feel bad for leaving him alone all this time?” Aestelle murmured. “I didn’t have my memories, few as they are, to haunt me for nearly as long as he has and I’m already drowning in them. I wish I could have been there for him when he needed me most…”

“Well, you’ll have all the time in the world to apologize and make new memories once you’ve saved that Ascian of yours. It’s funny, the way you talk about him reminds me of how Lamitt and I were with one another.” The brunette said with a laugh.

Aestelle looked up at him as they turned down the path leading straight for Gatetown. “You and Lamitt were a couple?” She asked incredulously. “The dwarven healer you had in your party, right?”

“That’s the one. She was an angry little gal’─a true dwarven girl through and through. Rough around the edges and everything.” Ardbert mused, his smile only brightening the more he thinks about her. “We met here in Kholusia actually when she saved my sorry excuse of a gladiator butt from dying right here on the road. We were an unlikely pairing given the circumstances what with dwarven tradition and all that, but we made it work the closer we became through our countless adventures across Novrandt. Much like that Ascian of yours, she balanced me out in ways I think only we ever understood.”

Aestelle looked off to the side. “I never knew you and her were together. And here I am crying over Hades day in and day out when you’ve lost someone close to you as well… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so inconsiderate.”

Her ghostly companion waved her off. “Oh enough already. You didn’t know and it’s been a hundred years since she stopped the Flood. Guess you could say I’ve made peace with her sacrifice.” He said before snapping his fingers to garner the younger girl’s attention once more. “But do me a favor and put an end to Sophrosyne after you’re done with Dikaiosyne. Lamitt, Branden, Renda, and Nyelbert all deserve to find their rest and it would help put my mind at ease knowing you’ll be the one to handle these Cardinal Virtues personally.”

“Of course! Even if you didn’t ask I’d still help your friends find the peace they’ve more than earned.” Aestelle said in earnest.

“You know, I think I’m starting to understand now why you threw away your victory to come back and save Emet.” Ardbert said as they neared Gatetown. “If I was in your shoes, I’d do the same.”

She looked to him with slightly widened eyes. “Really?”

Ardbert hummed in response. “You couldn’t remember Emet when you fought him, right. Not really. Said you had a feeling that you did something incredibly wrong after you killed him but didn’t understand what.” He repeated what she has told him so many times before. “And then when you do finally start to remember him, it’s too late and you have no choice but to also kill Elidibus, a friend you held close to your heart. I can’t imagine how hard it was to go up against Elidibus and I won’t even pretend to know what kind of hell you’ve been dealing with internally since you killed Emet. Must be torture having memories of a possible future as bad as that one. Hell, I can barely grasp that you _lived_ through that future once already. And if I had to kill Lamitt and any one of my comrades, I would cry for a second chance too.”

“I’m happy to hear that. I was actually beginning to wonder if this was okay.” Aestelle confessed, her friends no more than a few yalms away now. “If I had any right in asking for this to begin with. I’m risking everything for those two, and if it was only things that affected me then I wouldn’t care at all because they mean everything to me. But if I fail, then everyone will suffer and so many will die and it will all be my fault for being so selfish to ask the heavens for this second chance.”

“No one could fault you for wanting to at least try and save your lover and your friend. Anyone would if they had to go through all of this and were given the chance to change things.” Ardbert said, offering her a small smile. “Now go on, hero. You have a Lightwarden to scare off from Eulmore and don’t you worry about being alone. You still have me lurking about nearby to stand by you. We’re in this together.”

“Together.” Aestelle repeated softly as she returned his smile.

Just as quickly as he appeared, Ardbert vanished from where he was walking beside her. She looked to where he was for a moment longer before hurrying over to her friends, jogging through the golden flecks that rain down from the heavenly light up above. 

“Perfect timing. I trust your hunt in Il Mheg proved successful?” Alphinaud asked her, Y’shtola approaching their group from further within Gatetown with a single piece of meol in hand.

Aestelle smiled. “We learned more about the Warrior of Light behind Dikaiosyne and should be able to confront the sin eater the next time I venture out to Feo Ul’s home.”

“Full glad am I to see thy safe return.” Urianger said while he placed a hand over his chest. “Though I must confess it pains me to asketh more of thee without allowing ample time for thou to rest. Pray, forgiveth us for the end is in sight and we must needs asketh thee to fight for but a short while longer on our behest.”

Thancred nodded. “Once we’re done here, we can all go and sleep for a week Urianger so stop your fussing. Aestelle is a grown woman─despite her short stature.”

She playfully rolled her eyes, Ryne moving to stand beside her just as Alisaie walks over with Kai-Shirr. 

“Ohhh! So _that one’s_ Alphinaud! ...Unless you’re triplets?” The navy-haired miqo’te asked.

“Kai-Shirr! What are you doing here?” Alphinaud asked, his eyes slightly widened as their friend along with Alisaie come to a stop and join their small group.

“While I was scouting the area, I noticed a suspicious figure skulking about.” Alisaie explained. “So I accosted him─only to have him call me ‘Alphinaud’. I thought it best to bring him along.”

Kai-Shirr’s gaze fell to the dirt path. “You see...that informant who’s been feedin' secrets to the Crystarium...it’s me.” He said and then looked between Aestelle and the young elezen. “See, after you both saved my life in Eulmore, I thought about goin’ somewhere far away. But I couldn’t just leave, not without payin’ you two back. So I decided to stay here─keep an eye on things. And whenever I spotted somethin’ strange, I shared it with your friends.”

Alphinaud’s smile brightened at hearing his words. “That took no small amount of courage. Well done.”

“Yes, great work Kai-Shirr!” Aestelle tacked on. “I always knew we could count on you.” 

“I assume you saw what happened here.” Thancred spoke up, garnering everyone’s attention.

The young miqo’te nodded. “Right, so, an airship flew in a bit ago, and not long after Vauthry starts rantin’ and ravin’. You could hear him from all the way out here!” Kai-shirr explained. “Geezer was doin’ his nut! Shoutin’ and screamin’ like someone had nicked his pie!”

“‘Tis like the airship bore the soldiers sent to thwart our efforts in Amh Araeng.” Urianger said, flicking his eyes to Aestelle who nods in agreement.

“So eventually the yellin’ dies down...and then this hot, sticky wind comes blowin’ through.” Kai-Shirr continues. “Now that’s when everyone went funny. Everyone but me. Well, me and a couple of newcomers, though even they started mumblin’ ‘bout Vauthry after a while. Not as bad as the rest, mind you.”

Urianger lifted a hand to his chin. “Newcomers…” He repeated just as Y’shtola joined their small group.

“There’s something I need Ryne to see.” The miqo’te woman said, holding out the white bread-like food that the people of Gatetown know all too well. “This was among the townsfolk’s food stores.”

Aestelle couldn’t stop herself from placing a hand over her mouth, resisting the urge to gag right then and there. The fact that Vauthry has been _feeding_ sin eater to his people is beyond disgusting, it’s plain vile. Immoral even. 

Ryne took a step back, placing her hands over her chest while her bright blue eyes widen in disbelief. “Oh, that’s just meol. Eulmore doles the stuff out.” Kai-Shirr said with a shrug. “The staple food that’s kept most of us alive for as long as we have been.”

“No! It...it couldn’t be…” The red-headed girl said before narrowing her eyes at the food. “I─I know what it is. It’s sin eater. Meol is made out of sin eater.”

Everyone looked as though they were seconds away from being sick. Y’shtola’s white eyes fixed on the item in her hands. “So it is.” She murmured solemnly. “In limited quantities, it may have little effect on an average individual. Yet if one were to consume it regularly, over a period of several years, I suspect it would do far, far more than merely nourish the body…”

“That Vauthry wieldeth power over sin eaters is known. Could it be that those who partake of their flesh do thereby render themselves susceptible to his influence?” Urianger suggested. “‘Twould serve to explain why the town’s newer arrivals succumbed less quickly than those raised on a diet of meol.”

“He’s been rounding up sin eaters and feeding them to people?! Altering them mouthful by mouthful─all to stop them answering back?!” Alisaie asked, her voice raised with nothing short of anger. “There are desperate souls out there _killing_ themselves to escape turning! This is unforgivable! An atrocity!”

Alphinaud slowly looked to Aestelle, a harrowing realization coming to him. “These sin eaters… What if they are not simply ‘rounded up’?”

She sighed. “No one leaves Eulmore once they go in.” Aestelle murmured, only confirming his suspicions. 

“Let us put an end to it. To this ‘paradise’ built upon the bones of the poor.” The young academician said, a determined glint to his deep cerulean blue eyes. “Vauthry’s deeds are beyond justification. Beyond forgiveness. Evil.”

“It’s highly probable that the Lightwarden is waiting for us somewhere in there, and I’m all for going after it.” Thancred said as he looked to Aestelle. “But our enemies know our faces. They know that we are coming. And they will not let us through without a fight. Like it or not, the time for stealth is passed. Now, my friend. If you would be so good as to lead the charge.”

She spared Eulmore a fleeting glance. This is it. The start of the path that will lead her to fighting Innocence, the final Lightwarden that may very well kill her. Though it’s not the prospect of death that scares her. No, it’s the fact that if she dies here, she will have failed Hades and Elidibus yet again and that she cannot allow to happen. Somehow she’ll survive this, even if all hope seems lost. For them to see that brighter tomorrow just as all of her current friends were able to, she'll survive.

Exhaling a shaky sigh, Aestelle grabbed at the skirt to her dress and flashed Thancred her most convincing smile. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets for writing Lamitt and Ardbert as a past relationship because they are adorable and I'm trash for that ship like no other ¯\\_ (ツ)_/¯ Too cute to pass up writing for even if it is only a minor detail :3
> 
> From here on out, we're finally getting to the good parts of the story! All of the drama with Hades is just going to keep ramping up until we meet him in his phantom recreation of Amaurot.~ And we might see Elidibus being referenced a little bit more the closer we get to the confrontation with Hades ;') Needless to say that this fic is going to continue even after Hades so we can see just what becomes of our favorite Emissary ^^
> 
> Also 5.4 is dropping in what, four days now? I am *not* ready at all ;-; I need to go panic get the last of my tomestones and make sure I have my astro geared up as much as possible to go straight into the last set of Eden raids xD Can't wait for Emerald Weapon too like fjkld;sa There are so many things I'm looking forward to in this patch; we have Fandaniel + (possibly?) Mitron, Matoya stuff (she's amazing), Bozja Resistance/ relic weapon mayhem, Gaius with the Emerald Weapon, and we can't forget our favorite long-haired baddy Zenos.~ I'm not ready for this patch at all and yet I'm hyped for it all the same xD Isn't the Unreal Trial changing as well? I think I heard somewhere it's going to be Titan next ;-; I would have preferred Ifrit or Garuda to Titan but you win some you lose some I guess :(


	24. Nothing More than a Humble Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her blood painting the floor, she looks to the heavens once more to save her.

* * *

Countless citizens throw themselves to stop them as Aestelle leads her friends through the Derelicts and into Eulmore. One by one her comrades branch off to keep the people at bay, bidding her to continue onwards to the top of the spiral staircase that will lead her to Eulmore’s General. Aestelle tries to strengthen her resolve with every step she takes in her sprint up the steps, Alphinaud being the last to leave her side as he holds off countless soldiers and yells for her to go on without him. Her anxiety only rises as she nears the tops of the stairs and has to listen to Vauthry’s terrified screams for someone to stop her from reaching him. There is nothing more dangerous and frightening than a cornered animal who has no choice but to lash out in order to defend themselves... 

Her footsteps echo out into the empty Aetheryte Plaza void of people when usually it’s bustling with life. Aestelle’s steps slow as her eyes land on Ran’jit who has been patiently waiting for her in front of the entryway to the lift that will take her to Vauthry. Her blood feels as though it’s gone cold in her veins, his stare deadly and menacing. She has never been good on her own, this she knows and fully acknowledges, which was why she created her signature incantation back before the Great Sundering so even the most difficult of trials she would be put through would not be faced alone. But here in the Canopy of Eulmore Aestelle finds herself utterly alone and coming face to face with a man who is more than capable of killing a measly astrologian. She unconsciously grabs at the amethyst necklace dangling over her chest as she slowly walks towards the general. 

“You will find my master in his chamber…” Ran’jit said, calm as always as he walks towards her with his scythe being held behind him and to his side. “But only should you kill me this day─and you will not.”

Aestelle can feel her body beginning to tremble ever so slightly in anxious anticipation of the battle to come, that all too familiar feeling of dread pooling in her stomach reminding her that she has yet to reach the worst of her troubles. “Why do you insist on protecting him?” The young girl asked with her voice remaining surprisingly steady. “Vauthry is not going to save this world by any means, so why stand by his side regardless?”

“You may think me under his spell, but I uphold Lord Vauthry’s ideals of my own volition. Man is an inherently flawed creature. In his vain pursuit of righteousness, he but sows the seeds of future conflict.” The general explained. “Thus have I chosen to place my hopes upon he who has transcended men. Upon he who is unbound by the vagaries of conscience. But enough talk. I am a soldier, and you are my enemy.”

“Why must everyone be so difficult…” Aestelle sighed, reluctantly reaching for her planisphere with her shaky hands. “But fine, if I must kill you again to save those I hold closest to me and protect this world then so be it.” She said as her arcanum began circling her glowing weapon, little golden stars dancing around the metal like little pixies. 

Ran’jit took on a battle stance, lifting his scythe behind him higher into the air and making ready to dash. “Come! Let us settle this once and for all.”

Without hesitation the general lunged straight for her and Aestelle had just enough time to jump out of the way, narrowly missing the scythes sharp blade. She hurried to cast the incantation for Earthly Star, the celestial ring forming on the floor and she all but leaped to get inside as Ran’jit once again took a large sweep with his scythe at her. If she can just stay within the circle of stars and manage her arcanum efficiently, then she may have a fighting chance yet.

“Ever since I submitted to my master’s authority, I have been naught but a weapon.” Her enemy said, not giving her a moment to rest as he once again lunges for her. “I exist only to destroy. And destroy you I will.”

Aestelle places a shield over herself through Celestial Intersection just in time to deflect the blade that was aimed straight for her waist. His constant assault and never-ending barrage of attacks remind her almost of Zenos’ preferred fighting style. It’s the same close-quarters combat that every mage is weak against for mages need space to find the perfect openings to attack. Like this she’s constantly on the defensive, barely managing to dodge his attacks while somehow casting a Malefic or two of her own while relying almost solely on her ring of stars to berate him with their raw celestial power.

It’s not enough, clearly. Ran’jit shows no signs of slowing down and already she’s running low on aether, her strength waning. What is wrong with her? She shouldn’t be this tired already. Something isn’t right. Her power is fading and she feels like a novice conjurer all over again, unable to manage her aether and over-exerting herself in a matter of minutes.

In an instant there are suddenly orbs of pure flames spawning all around the plaza, Ran’jit still dashing at her from every which direction with large swipes of his scythe not far behind. He’s quick, she’ll give him that, and she’s at a loss of how to handle this. If she just had more strength and an opening, she could manage something. But as she is right now, she wouldn’t be able to take on even Ifrit let alone Ran’jit or Innocence. Why has fate done this to her..?

The flame orbs suddenly began expanding in random orders, the ground beneath them erupting in fire as the Aetheryte Plaza turns into a raging inferno of heat. The ends of her long ice blue hair gets singed by a flame orb she managed to dodge with less than a second to spare. This is getting truly dangerous and the fear bubbling up in her chest is only causing her to grow more frantic as she tries desperately to dash away from Ran’jit and continue her incantations. There’s not enough time for this. She’s going to run herself ragged and fall before he’s even struggling to continue this dance of theirs.

When the flame orbs had all gone off, thunder orbs took their place and remained, pulsating with pure electricity. She could feel sparks in the air while she ran to one of the further lightning orbs in a blind panic. Imbuing herself with the power of the Bole, Aestelle hurried to rain a flurry of stars down upon the lightning orb as Ran’jit dashed towards her. The orb broke and shattered into fleeting sparks mere moments before the other lightning orbs all around exploded in bright lights, the air prickling with electricity. 

Explosions nipped at her heels as she ran around trying desperately to not get hit by a single attack. One misstep will mean her doom. Unlike Thancred and Alisaie who are far more accustomed to getting beat up during battles, Aestelle can barely take damage inflicted upon her. One of her only real weaknesses when compared to her friends. Her spells have always been unimaginably potent, her incantations powerful with minimal effort, healing magicks strong despite not using up much of her own aether, by all rights she is one of the most feared mages in all of Eorzea, a title she gained even before Hydaelyn had truly chosen her as Her champion. But everyone knows that to be given such innate strength comes at a cost, and her’s was her defense. She bruises easily, wounds refuse to close, blood continues to pour from her even hours after bandages have been applied multiple times, bones snap with minimal pressure, it’s a curse that she has learned to work around on her journey from being an arcanist to a conjurer to an astrologian. All of that said, if she allows herself to be struck by Ran’jit in any capacity, it’s safe to say she won’t be getting back up.

“Running around like a scared animal yet again, villain.” The general said, his face neutral despite the amusement lacing his words. “To think _you_ have been the ever-present thorn in our side. How pitiful.”

Aestelle doesn’t even try to respond as she cast another Malefic down upon the man rushing her with his scythe lifted high above his head, readying himself to plunge. She sidesteps at the last possible second, the marble floor where she once stood cracking and splintering from the force of Ran’jit’s scythe meeting the cold stone. 

Their dance around the Aetheryte Plaza continues, Ran’jit never allowing her a moment to breathe while Aestelle tries desperately to get enough distance between them to do something─ _anything_. But she takes too long and it’s when she hears more footsteps ring out above the chaos that her stomach drops.

“Aestelle!” Ryne calls out to her, the young girl along with all of their friends rushing to join the fight.

Dashing yet again, Aestelle jumps out of the way of a fire orb that’s flung directly for her only to smash into a wall in a large blast of flames. “Don’t interfere!” She screams at her friends, panic written clear as day across her face while Ran’jit hurls another orb straight for her. “He is no match for any of you so stay out of this!”

Urianger doesn’t need to be told twice, holding both of the twins back who were already readying themselves to jump into the battle despite her words. Y’shtola grabbed Ryne as well, Thancred standing at the front with his gunblade drawn just in case the general turns his sights on them. But he never does, his cold gaze kept solely on the girl who has posed the largest threat to Eulmore since her arrival.

“Every soldier knows to never take their eyes off of their opponent.” Ran’jit said monotonously.

Aestelle didn’t see him dash at her from her left when he was standing to her right not even a second ago, moving just as quick as Zenos if not somehow faster. There was a scream from Alisaie, someone else gasping while a sharp pain struck her side just as she tried to leap back away from this monster, the sound of metal slicing through the air and colliding with something soft instantly causing her to feel sick. Her lapse in attention while she worried over her friends left her open for the briefest of moments that Ran’jit took advantage of without hesitation.

Staggering a few steps more, she used her free hand to wrap around her stomach and to her side, a warm and sticky liquid coating her palm instantly. Aestelle didn’t dare look down but she could _hear_ the blood splattering onto the floor─ _her_ blood, splattering onto the floor.

“If only you had been amenable to reason and abandoned this silly goal of yours.” Ran’jit said, his scythe coated in the crimson red of her blood leaving a trail across the marble as he drags it over the floor and slowly walks towards the small girl struggling to stand. “You have been a formidable foe and for that, I shall offer you a swift death. This is your end.”

It can’t be. She refuses to believe that she dies here. She can’t. Hades and Elidibus, they need her. They need her to save them so they can all be happy again. So they can live the lives they always wanted to where they’re free from their duty and can just be, them. They’ve earned their freedom and she needs to see them saved from their cruel fate.

Her eyesight is starting to fade as more blood trails down her dress and leg, pooling at her feet. So much blood. It’s all red. Again, all she sees is red, all she hears are the screams of agony as buildings collapse and monsters roam the streets, all she can do is cry for it to all be over. Again, the world around her is crumbling. Her breathing is becoming more ragged, her vision darkening only for a bright light to stand out amongst the red. 

_"Hearken to my words, child of man. Open thyself up to the heavens and we shall answer thine pleas for salvation, lending thou our strength to wieldeth now and ever more in order to fulfill thine dream of seeing a bright tomorrow.”_

The voice that reached her was not that of Hydaelyn. Aestelle had never heard her before, this woman telling her to call out to the heavens as Ran’jit raises his scythe for the last time. Whoever this mystery woman is, she is her final hope.

Finding it hard to gather her thoughts, Aestelle closes her eyes and tries to will her erratic breathing to calm. “May the Twelve watch over my comrades and I.” She said at nothing above a whisper, Thancred now yelling at her to do anything but just stand there and allow for the general to kill her. “Lend me your blessing and throw open the gates of the heavens for me to save the innocent and mete divine punishment in the name of the Warden, Azeyma. By the power of the stars, may we see the rising sun of tomorrow and honor all the sacrifices of today.”

_“By our hands do I grant thee our blessing once more. By thine hands do I pray thou ushereth in an age of peace for all.”_

Stars erupted all around Aestelle, launching Ran’jit back and forcing her friends to go stumbling as well, the young girl at the very center of the constellations that now paint the air around her. Her vision clears and she rights her posture, standing straight as newfound energy courses through her. It feels as though she’s been completely rejuvenated, like she just woke up from a pleasant sleep and could take on the world if she had to. But there’s something more, something she didn’t have before, something she can’t place her finger on. She can feel her attunement to the heavens more keenly now, the strength being granted to her by the stars themselves amplified to a degree she hadn’t known possible.

Ran’jit doesn’t say a word as he dashes after her once more only for Aestelle to cast Celestial Opposition, the large barrier made out of countless tiny stars surrounding her and keeping the general back with minimal trouble. She stares on at the man with a calm expression as he presses harder into her shield. “I’m sorry to say this, but I fear you were wrong in saying that this is my end.” The young girl said just loud enough for the general to hear. “Through celestial retribution shall you meet your demise. May you know peace in the Underworld, Ran’jit.”

The shield broke only for another explosion of stars to burst without warning, forcing the general to go flying once more as Aestelle imbued herself with the power of the Ewer, raining stars down upon Ran’jit before he had a chance to rush her again. Her friends watched on in awe as she raised her planisphere high above her head, murmuring an incantation to herself before that familiar ring of stars formed around Ran’jit. He wasn’t given a moment to move as more stars exploded and tore at his armor like knives.

Aestelle continued her assault now that she no longer had to worry about dashing away from his scythe. The general was sent on the defensive, trying to outrun her stars while slowly working his way towards her. But his struggle was in vain for when he managed to close in on her, he had failed to notice the larger ring of stars she had left sitting around all of the Aetheryte Plaza this entire time, just waiting for him to give it his all in striking her down. With a snap of her fingers the entire large room filled with blinding light, the stars healing her and her friends as Ran’jit lets out a truly inhuman cry. She watched him stagger back and fall to his knees, struggling to stay conscious as she slowly walks towards him, her steps light while her dress and long ice blue hair flow in the gentle breeze coming in from the large windows of the Grand Dame’s Parlor.

“What...what _are_ you?” Ran’jit asked between his labored breaths as ephemeral star remnants fell all around them.

“Nothing more than a humble traveler.” Aestelle said softly, conjuring up her final arcanum to imbue her attack with. “One who wants everyone to know peace and happiness as we once did.”

A small moment passed of Ran’jit just staring up at her and she down at him before in one fluid motion he was up on his feet with the last of his strength, his scythe already being swung from his side and it’s blade aimed directly for her neck. Aestelle did not blink or even flinch as she cast her last Malefic, the stars wrapping around the general only to constrict like a large snake would its prey, all of his life being drained the moment the stars tightened and then exploded, crushing his being and leaving him to fall lifelessly at her feet. She looked down at the man lying dead before her, her eyes closing. “May your soul know peace, Ran’jit.” She murmured.

Alisaie tore herself from Urianger’s hold, sprinting for their beloved Warrior of Light. “Aestelle! Are you alright?!” The young elezen asked as she quickly grabbed Aestelle’s wrist and pulled the slightly shorter girl into a tight hug. “I can’t believe you’re still standing after that─what of your wounds? Do you need Alphinaud and Urianger to heal you?”

Aestelle found herself smiling while Alisaie placed her hands on her shoulders and looked her over. “I’m okay. Unbelievably tired, but I think I’m fine.”

“Art thou positive of thy condition?” Urianger asked as he approached them.

“Your dress…” Ryne said softly, all eyes immediately falling to the large tear in fabric stretching from just above her bellybutton to nearly the middle of her back. “He managed to cut you, yet there’s not a scratch there…how?”

Aestelle followed her friend's gazes and Ryne was right, her dress was torn with a clean slice of Ran’jit’s scythe and yet her skin looks perfectly fine despite the blood staining much of her dress and now dried down the side of her leg. So much red but this time she’s okay.

She grabs onto Alisaie as a wave of dizziness overtakes her. Aestelle barely manages to keep herself upright while her knees attempt to buckle out from underneath her. 

“What’s wrong?” Alphinaud asks, taking a step towards his sister and Aestelle.

Y’shtola sighs. “It appears she’s exerted herself far too much and has hit her limit.” The miqo’te woman then offered her a small smile. “Pray, stay down here and rest while we confront Vauthry. You have earned a moment of respite, Aestelle.”

“But ‘Shtola-”

“No buts. Alisaie, we leave her in your capable hands.”

Thancred chuckled some as the five of them started off for the lift that would lead them to Vauthry’s chambers. “I never knew you were now her mother, Y’shtola.” He mused.

“Well someone needs to ensure she’s well taken care of and it’s not as though any of _you_ are particularly up to that task.” The white-haired woman said with an added shake of her head.

As they left her and Alisaie behind, Aestelle tried to stand more on her own. “I...I can walk. I’m sorry for worrying you.” She murmured.

After a single step the she stumbled yet again, finding all of her strength quickly leaving her as her fatigue only continues to grow. Alisaie grabbed her arm yet again and helped her walk towards the tables at the parlor. “Oh no you don’t. After that fight, I don’t want to see you up and about until we have no choice but to move.” The younger girl sighed. “You gave all of us a heart attack when he caught your side. The amount of blood that was gushing out of you─I thought surely we had lost you. But then that explosion of stars happened and suddenly you were fine─better than fine. You never cease to amaze me.”

“I’m glad I can be of some entertainment.” Aestelle said with a small smile ghosting over her lips as she struggles to keep her eyes open. If it wasn’t for Alisaie practically dragging her to sit in a chair, she most probably would have fallen and decided to sleep right there on the floor instead.

“How did you do that?” Alisaie asked from the seat she had taken across from the slightly older girl, Aestelle leaning her head down on her arms as sleep continues to try it’s damndest to pull her under into her dreams. 

“The stars?” Aestelle asked at nothing above a whisper.

The young elezen sitting opposite of her nodded. “Yes. It was unlike anything I had ever seen you or Urianger cast before. Otherworldly even”

Thinking for a moment, Aestelle slowly lifted her head to look at her young friend through her tired eyes. “I didn’t do it.” She murmured before allowing for her head to fall back down onto her arms. Letting out a soft sigh, she shifted some in her seat to get more comfortable just as Vauthry let out the cry of not a man, but that of a sin eater from above in his chambers. The two girls flinched at the monstrous sound. 

“The stars were the heavens answering my prayers.” Aestelle said once that terrible cry had ended, sleep finally claiming her as all of Eulmore begins to shake from Mt. Gulg being torn and lifted up into the sky as she falls into her dreams. “Now...now it’s time for the true fight to begin…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Ran'jit o7 Thank you for being around for like 3 chapters and promptly dying :3 On the bright side next chapter we get to see Hades again so yay! We're finally getting into the true angsty/ sad/ pure anxiety and panic part of the fic where it's going to really start diverging from the game plot for a bit.~ But I think that was obvious what with Aestelle nearly dying only for some divine intervention to come to her rescue ^^
> 
> It's almost time for patch day and I'm only getting more and more excited :'))) This is the Christmas present I really need xD Give me more lore Square I beg of you, please ♡
> 
> As always everyone, thank you all for the comments and lil kudos and for reading this far! I hope you're all having a lovely weekend and I'll see ya in the next chapter ♡


	25. (Empty) Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You remember me...don't you?"

* * *

Walking off to the nearby storehouse, Aestelle retreats to the shadows and away from prying eyes as she tries to find a moment to just _think_.

She woke up not too long ago only for Thancred to tell her that work repairing the Ladder has nearly been completed during her short rest. That was probably the last thing she wanted to hear. There’s such precious little time left before she’s forced to climb Mt. Gulg and fight Innocence─and later confront Hades─and she desperately wants time to go as slowly as it possibly can. There are no definitive answers as to how she’ll save her beloved or her dearest friend, there are no answers as to how she’ll even survive holding all of this Light within her at the end of her fight against Innocence, and there are no answers as to what the future holds for any one of them now. This has far surpassed the timeline she had previously walked along and now, now the future lies in fate's hands once more. A terrifying notion when she takes into account how cruel fate has been since she went back in time on this mission to save those closest to her…

Leaning her back against the cool brick of the large storehouse, the young girl placed a hand over her chest to lightly rest on top of her amethyst necklace. The end is in sight, everyone keeps saying, but it isn’t. The end is _not_ in sight by any means. There is still so much that can go wrong between now and her fight against Hades and later Elidibus that she doesn’t even want to envision what their grand finale might look like anymore. The uncertainty of it all unnerves her to no end. 

And what happened back in the Aetheryte Plaza during her fight against Ran’jit? A woman’s voice that was most certainly not Hydaelyn’s entered her thoughts, bidding her to call out to the heavens once more for their aid and _they listened_? She was moments away from being cut down by the Eulmoran General only for her fatal wound to be healed completely leaving nothing but the large tear in her dress to show it ever happened at all. But despite having her strength returned, the Light within her soul continues to press harshly against her corporeal confines, the invisible cracks littered throughout her being only growing at an alarming rate to the point she can feel it as parts of her splinter. Even with all of this newfound strength, her body is still in danger of failing her. Her weak and feeble form ultimately being her downfall.

“Would you look at that? The citizens of Eulmore engaging in what can only be described as ’manual labor’. Who would have thought it possible?”

Aestelle closed her eyes and prayed to everything holy in this godforsaken world that she was imagining him. That this wasn’t to be their final conversation before the inevitable. That there was still time─but there isn’t any. There is no time. Why has there never been enough time..?

“Do you know the most reliable way to deal with those who stubbornly refuse to see reason?” Hades continued, the young girl pressing her hand harder on top of her amethyst and pressing the gem into her chest while keeping her eyes firmly shut. “You conquer them─crush them under heel. Such was the trusted method of Allag, and one still favored by Garlemald. But conquest is the _easy_ part. The true challenge begins once the dust has settled─quenching the glowing embers of animosity and maintaining a semblance of peace. This requires the conqueror to treat the conquered with dignity, and the conquered to let bygones be bygones. A difficult feat to achieve.”

Seeing as he is most definitely not a cruel figment of her imagination, Aestelle opened her eyes and came face to face with her beloved who stood no more than a few fulms in front of her, his gaze turned down to her with a gentle smile ghosting across his lips that had her heart stuttering in her chest. The flecks of gold that dance along the gentle breeze remind her of his eyes, so light and shimmering with warmth that renders her speechless. If she could just remember him like this for the rest of her life, to stay in this moment until the end of time, she likes to think she could die happily with him still standing before her, clearly alive and well and not in any immediate danger. He’s safe. Her Hades is safe…

He crossed his arms over his chest. “But you have achieved just that...to my considerable surprise.”

The young girl still leaning against the cool bricks looked up at him with a small smile of her own, trying desperately to ignore the tightness only growing in her chest the longer she looks at him. “A compliment? To what do I owe the pleasure?” She asked with a forced laugh.

“Oh just take it.” Hades said, his eyes shifting from her own and down to the tear in her dress. “I can only assume you ruined that outfit of yours during your battle against Ran’jit. Was there no time to find you suitable clothes before departing from the city?” He asked with an added sigh. “To think your so-called friends say they care about you and yet do little to truly help you even with something as small as this. Pathetic. Though I will give that mage some credit for at the very least erasing your bloodstains from the fabric.”

Aestelle didn’t say a word as Hades took a step forward, closing the distance between them with ease. Though she couldn’t bring herself to continue looking up at him either, tears once again stinging at the corners of her eyes while he gently rests the palm of his hand over the tear in her dress, fixing it with no trouble at all. His hand remains on her waist after he’s done, his other gloved hand coming to gently grab at her chin and direct her gaze back up to him. His touch is so delicate almost as if he’s scared she’ll break under his fingertips. The tenderness in his actions alone has her heart clenching.

Hades has to fully crane his neck down to look at her with how close they are, the younger girl only coming up to his chest just as she did back then. “There is something I’ve been meaning to ask you, Aestelle.” He said softly, tone light while his smile falls to give way to a troubled expression. She can both feel and see his confusion and even his hesitancy to continue his train of thought while she struggles to not burst into tears under his scrutinizing gaze. “You remember me...don’t you?”

Words completely fail her as she just stares up at him, tears slipping down her cheeks while his aether slowly envelopes her in everything that is him. It’s so very warm and comforting and only has her closing her eyes again as she wills her tears to just stop. She can’t do this. She can’t say goodbye. Not like this. Not now.

Her beloved removed his hand from her chin and lightly cupped the side of her face, brushing his thumb under her eye to wipe away her tears. “I see. I had already guessed as much since first we met, though I must admit this I did not foresee. To have my suspicions confirmed...I don’t know whether to be relieved or further heartbroken.” Hades said with a dejected laugh.

“I’m sorry.” Was all Aestelle could manage to choke out, her chest so tight now that it feels like her heart might stop at any moment. 

“Sorry…” Hades repeated at nothing above a whisper. “To think those would be your first words to me. Do you have any idea what it is you’re even apologizing for at this point?”

Leaning into his hand, her eyes fluttered open as she reached up to lightly grab at the fur lining of his coat just over his chest, her small hands wanting nothing more than to keep him close. He’s smiling again, but it’s not the smile she wants to see. This is the smile he gave her when she would come back hurt from an adventure...the smile he’d give when he was forcing himself to smile for her sake when all he wanted to do was to cry out in frustration at seeing her injured yet again.

“... I… I’m sorry for leaving you alone…” Aestelle said, trying her best to smile up at him despite her tears continuing their path down her cheeks. “I didn’t want to leave you. I promised to come home and, and I’m trying to. See?” She asked with her voice cracking, a lump forming in her throat. “I’m trying to save you. I’m trying…to...”

Hades didn’t hesitate in gently wrapping his arms around her small frame, pulling her close as she buries her face into his chest and softly cries. “My dear, I am far past the point of redemption.” He murmured, lifting a hand to brush through her long ice blue hair, his fingers not catching on a single knot while he keeps his other firmly on the small of her back. “But it warms my heart to hear you say it nonetheless. I doubt I will have another chance to say this so I will say it now-”

“No.” She cut him off, shaking her head as her hold on his coat tightens. “Don’t say things as if this is the last time we’ll ever talk. _Don’t you dare_.” Aestelle said between her broken sobs. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“Deaf to reason as always.” The older man chuckled, still brushing lightly through her hair to try and calm her. “And you still hate goodbyes. Don’t you think it’s about time we finally say our goodbyes now that the end is in sight? One of us is going to end up dead when all is said and done and there is no getting around that harsh reality.” He sighed. “No matter how much we may wish it otherwise.”

Again, Aestelle shook her head while she struggled to stop her tears. “I already told you, I’m not killing you.” She said shortly. “I won’t.”

“Then I will kill you, my dear.” Hades whispered, his cold words hanging in the air while the sound of construction rings out around them.

It’s a lie. She knows he’s lying by the way his aether continues to wrap around her and refuses to part. He won’t kill her. Not when he’s holding her, caring for her. He’s just _saying_ he will so she’ll fight him. He would never kill her.

“Why?” She asks as she finally pulls back just enough to get a clear look at his face. “Why do you wish for us to clash so badly? What is it you’re wanting out of this?! Why do you want me to...to kill you..?” Aestelle’s voice grew softer when she noticed the sudden sheen to his eyes and the firm line his lips had set themselves into. “Why is it you have to die by my hands?”

“That, that is something best left unsaid.” Hades said with his voice sounding somewhat strained, no doubt from holding back his own tears. “All you need to know is that you are my enemy and I am yours.”

Her brows knit together at that, disbelief washing over her expression. “You can’t mean that. We’re not enemies─we’ve _never_ been enemies. Sure we might have fought every now and again, but every couple does. Please, don’t make me kill you.” Aestelle said pleadingly. “I can’t watch you die.”

“It’s either I die and you save this putrid world, or I kill you and bring about the next Rejoining.” He murmured. “The choice is ultimately yours. Our fate has always been yours to lead.”

“But this isn’t what I want.” She insisted. “This is absurd. Surely you can’t be serious.” She fisted the fur on his coat as hard as she could, her knuckles turning red. “I know I failed you not once but twice─but I can save us this time. Don’t you see, I can save us! So please promise me you won’t die.”

“Aestelle-”

“No! I don’t _care_ if it’s a lie. Promise me you and I will live. Promise me we’ll go home, together…”

Hades stared down at her for a long while, his eyes brimming with unshed tears now while hers once again flow freely down her cheeks. He exhales a shaky sigh but reluctantly nods. “Fine, if it’ll stop your crying then I promise we’ll go home.”

Wrapping her arms around his waist as best she could, Aestelle buried her face into his chest once more, his amber necklace resting just above her head. “I’ve missed you so much. Please don’t go. I don’t want to say goodbye. Not now, not ever.” Her words fell quickly from her mouth as if a dam had opened and the flood of her feelings came spilling forth. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save us. I’ll fix this mess now though. I will. I won’t stop trying until you and Elidibus are safe. I promise. I-”

“Yes yes, I understand there are thousands of things you wish to say, but time is of the essence and you must needs compose yourself before one of your companions thinks I’ve stolen another one of your precious sweets.” Hades cut her off, chuckling softly while his arms around her tightens. “You will need your strength to press on to the top of Mt. Gulg so rest while you have the time.”

“No matter what, I won’t stop trying to bring us home…” Aestelle murmured.

“I know you won’t.” He said, his voice wavering. “I believe it’s time for me to take my leave. Remember, we’re enemies...is what I should say. Instead, I think I will leave you with this.”

The young girl didn’t protest as Hades gently pushed her back just enough so he could lean down and be at eye-level with her, his hands resting on her hips. Placing a tender kiss to her forehead, he offered her a small but truly genuine smile. One that had her smiling back despite the heartache they’re both experiencing. “Stay strong, my dear. Remember, I’ll always be with you─either in spirit or in person─I am yours now and forevermore.”

With a featherlight touch Aestelle lifted her hands to press her palms to his cheeks, keeping him in place as she goes up on her toes to gently place her lips against his. She could feel him stiffen under her touch, his hands on her hips tightening their hold as she presses a little harder into him. Though when he kisses her back, it feels as though they’re back home for just a moment. She will save him so this feeling never has to end.

“I love you…” Aestelle whispered as they pulled back so that she could look clearly into his sparkling pale golden eyes that match the flecks being carried along on the breeze.

His smile warmed her heart. She closed her eyes as Hades leaned in one last time to place a second kiss to her forehead. “I love you too.” He said so softly she barely heard him above the sound of construction, his hands on her hips disappearing along with his aether that once wrapped around her so protectively not long after.

For a moment, Aestelle didn’t dare open her eyes. She can’t feel his presence anymore and she knows he’s gone, but she doesn’t want to accept it. Not yet. Just a little longer does she want to hold onto that beautiful smile of his and not only remember the final one she saw mere moments before he shattered and left her behind. Just a little longer…

“Ohhh, I knew you could do it, dearest! I never doubted you for a moment!” Dulia-Chai’s voice cut through the air along with a handful of cheers as the Ladder’s restoration efforts came to their successful completion.

Aestelle slowly opened her eyes with a shaky breath. Her chest tightened as she glanced around, looking for Hades despite knowing she won’t find him. She couldn’t help but hope that maybe he would listen to her and together they could find a way to rid him of Zodiark’s influence and her of this wretched Light without them having to risk the other’s life. But of course, as he said they’re enemies, and so he’s gone. Like a ghost in the wind he’s gone before she was ever ready to have him leave.

Walking around the large storehouse, Aestelle watched as the two hulking talos in front of Urianger and Y'shtola sprung to life, everyone cheering even louder than before. “It’s alive.” Ardbert said from beside her.

“That they are.” She murmured.

The two of them stood there for a moment, side by side while they watched the talos make their way towards the Ladder. With every step the two golems took loud clangs rung out over the cheers. To see such joy in a crowd full of people from all walks of life, it truly does remind her of home.

The way everyone would gather to watch another one of Lahabrea's creations come to life, his phantomology masterworks always managing to somehow top his last creation which would go on to inspire countless others to perfect their creation magicks, striving for ideals previously thought out of their reach─oh what she wouldn't give to see those days again... But the past is not where she nor the remaining members of the Convocation belong. No matter how badly she may want to run to Igeyorhm and Loghrif to tell them of her latest discoveries or to once again annoy Nabriales and Pashtarot with her little games, she has to come to terms with the reality that they can never return to how they used to be. After a certain point they need to move on. If only her memories weren't so consuming then maybe she'd find it easier to truly let go and move on, but alas, her memories are all she has so even those she can't truly let go of. Not now and not ever.

So much for being Hydaelyn's most loved and loyal of heroes...

“I don’t know if you remember, but when we first met in this world─for the actual first time─I was all but spent. I never thought to wonder why until now.” Ardbert suddenly confessed, his bright blue eyes trained on the talos before slowly shifting down to his palm as he lifts a hand for him to look at. “I think it all just got to be too much. The guilt of causing the Flood… Knowing everyone hated me… But the worst thing was the solitude.” Ardbert looked to her with his brows furrowed. “Time wears you down, aye...but solitude _eats_ away at you. It was _this_ close to finishing me off. But as bad as it got, and as empty as I felt...I can’t even begin to imagine what it must be like for Emet-Selch.”

Aestelle offered her ghostly companion a small smile. “Now you truly understand why I’m so determined to save him and Elidibus. They’ve been so alone, and I need to be there for them─even if I am a couple thousand years late.”

The brunette beside her nodded, returning her smile with one of his own. “All of which is a long way of saying: don’t make a choice that leaves you alone. Nothing is worth that─especially not eternity. And you might not be so lucky as to have someone who loves you go back in time to keep you from suffering your Ascian’s fate so don’t go doing anything too reckless.”

“I have no promises on that!” The young girl mused, feeling much better at having Ardbert around to prevent her from wallowing in her sadness when she still has her duty to see through to its end.

The twins came running over to her the second they spotted her. “Glad tidings, my friend! The Ladder lives again!” Alphinaud said with a bright smile.

“The three of us have been invited to do the honors.” Alisaie then said. “Are you _up_ for it? Of course, if you’re worried that the whole thing might come crashing _down_ , we can always find someone else.”

“Make one more terrible pun and I may very well ask Thancred to go in my place.” Aestelle giggled. “Let’s go you two.”

“That’s the spirit! Come on, then!” Alisaie laughed, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the Ladder.

Aestelle looked back to Ardbert who was watching her go with his arms crossed lightly over his chest and a smile dancing across his lips. She waved for him to follow along. With an exasperated roll of his eyes, he humored her and hurried after them.

Together, their group of four rode the Ladder up higher and higher above the ground, watching as everyone below shrunk to the size of ants as they went. Aestelle allowed for her eyes to trail up from the ground to the ocean's horizon, watching the flecks of gold continue to float along the wind through the sky. 

Time has always been against them; from deadlines over research and relic searches to the Final Days to now where their legacy is dangerously close to meeting its demise, time has always been their enemy above all else. But this time, no matter how scared she is of failing, she won’t let her fears win out. With the stars as her guide, with Ardbert as her trusted ally, and with Hades’ promise (even if it’s an empty promise), all will give her the strength to press on. So long as she yet lives, she will never stop striving towards a bright tomorrow that both Hades and Elidibus can see with their own two eyes.

They’ll all survive and create a new home to call their own, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'))) So, funny story, I've been playing through 5.4 and *only* just tonight started the msq after completing all of the Eden raids (normal because I'm bad and also scared of savage), ran all of the Emerald Weapon quests and have even cleared extreme, went and did the new role quest, and did the Nier raid quest─all of which to say Fandaniel has been scaring me and I didn't want to do the msq yet lol BUT, I'm starting it now so you can bet money that I'm going to be writing that lovely stuff into this fic once we get there.~
> 
> Also ooooooo Hades and Aestelle starting to get angsty :3 I have no regrets with the angst that's about to come our way. We can't just have happy chapters with Hades after all so time for more drama from our favorite Ascian!
> 
> (sidenote: I won't spoil the Eden raids just yet but can all of you who have completed the story through e12 just appreciate the Ascian lore we got through that like I was *not* expecting such big reveals on all things Eden and Gaia. 1000% I'm writing in those raids into this fic too because honestly I'd feel terrible if I just ignored it.)


	26. Futures Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In these last few moments before their inevitable climb to the top of Mt. Gulg, Aestelle finds herself lost in her thoughts once more after accompanying Alisaie to survey the area near Vauthry's false paradise.

* * *

“I think that’s the last of them.” Alisaie said, wiping the sweat from her brow as she flashes the older girl a bright smile, fallen sin eaters withering away off in the distance. “You seem to be regaining your strength.”

Aestelle placed her arms behind her head and tried to steady her breathing. “Remind me again why I ever agreed to come scouting with you?”

The younger girl’s smile only widened. “Because you love me. Now then, let us take a look up at Mt. Gulg shall we.” Alisaie said before looking up at the separated mountain, placing her hands on her waist as she does so. “Looks a lot bigger from here, doesn’t it? If I were Vauthry, the first thing I’d do is surround myself with as many sin eaters as I could lay my hands on. And judging by the number we’ve already faced, his lordship is of the same mind.” The young elezens gaze fell to the ground. “This is going to be a tough climb.”

“Climbing is out of the question.” Aestelle responded, moving to stand beside her friend. “Vauthry managed to completely separate the top of the mountain from the ground. We’ll have to find another way up, but we’re likely to be swarmed by sin eaters if we attempt flying so that’s also out of the question.”

A set of three small drones flew over their heads, zooming through the air and straight for Vauthry’s safe haven in the heavens. They’re the same drones she remembers encountering in the Crystal Tower when Lyna had asked her to venture in and clear out the threats inside so that researchers could go and take a look at just a fraction of the secrets that crystalline spire holds. Aestelle turned around only to see Urianger walking up to them with G’raha Tia beside him, Alisaie still watching as the drones fly ever closer to the mountain.

“There you are.” Her fellow astrologian said with a warm smile. “Master Alphinaud was afeared you had met with some misfortune.”

“Urianger!” Alisiae said as she happily turned towards the two men who approached. “...And you too, Exarch! What brings you here?”

“I wish to observe the final struggle with my own eyes. I arrived at the Bottom Rung too late to accompany you, but I was in time to join Urianger and the others.” G’raha explained, turning his gaze up to his three little drones drawing ever closer to Mt. Gulg. “Come, let us see how this unfolds.”

A swarm of sin eaters came flying down from the heavenly sanctuary with the one and only Forgiven Obscenity leading the charge. It was almost comical the number of sin eaters that came to dispatch three small drones. And just as quickly as the sin eaters descended from the heavens, the drones exploded only to fall lifelessly down into the chasm below Mt. Gulg.

Alisaie placed a hand on her hip, a wry smile tugging on the corners of her lips. “Well, that just confirms Aestelle’s suspicions and flying is indeed off the table.”

“If we have learned that much, then the machina have served their purpose.” The Exarch then said.

“Ah, so that’s what they were for.” The young red mage said with an added shrug. “Wasteful, but effective.”

Aestelle found herself giggling. “Come now Alisaie, the Exarch is simply making sure we’re doubly sure flying isn’t an option.” She mused. 

“‘Twould seem our foe will not be reached by land or air. We must needs withdraw to consider another course.” Urianger said, glancing between Aestelle and Alisaie. “Master Alphinaud waiteth for us at Top Rung. Thither should we make our way.”

“Of course, let us be about it then.” Alisaie responded, already heading off back down the worn trail and expecting Aestelle to follow along beside her.

The slightly older girl laughed, her steps lining up with her young friends instantly. Though ultimately a calm silence fell around the four of them while they made the long trek back to the rest of their party. The gold flecks brought about by the unyielding Light rain down from above and continued to dance along the gentle breeze blowing through Kholusia. 

It’s a calming sight despite the golden flecks pointing towards the fact that Vauthry is still very much alive. The final moments of the calm before the storm. She can’t help but wonder how Hades must be feeling right about now after that talk they had only an hour ago. He must be torn just as she is. They finally had the chance to say just a small portion of all it is they’ve been wanting to say for ages now only to be forced apart yet again by fate. Of course he has his own plans just as she does hers so they can’t totally blame their parting on fate this time; if she agreed to join him or vice versa then they could have been together from the moment she went back in time. But to save him and Elidibus means opposing them─even if it hurts to have to fight them.

Elidibus… He’s someone who hasn’t crossed her mind nearly as much as Hades since she’s come back in time. Her sole attention has been on her beloved and her dream of seeing him live past their time in his phantom Amaurot that her dear friend all but slipped her mind entirely. Their Emissary is alive and last she heard should still be inhabiting Zenos’ body back in the Garlean motherland. No doubt trying to push Varis into continuing his attacks on Ala Mhigo and to take full advantage of the Scion's absence. 

It’s still a little hard to believe that she has come back in time to a point where Elidibus is also still alive, just as her beloved is. Considering she never truly accepted the fact she killed Elidibus to begin with atop the Crystal Tower, it’s difficult piecing together this nightmare timeline of events. It’s not that Hades and Elidibus have been brought back to life but rather all of time was reversed to when she first met Hades here meaning Gaius and Estinien are still working to destroy Black Rose, Zenos is trying to reclaim his body, the Ruby Weapon is being finalized, and time is still ever moving forward. Regardless of her goal changing so that she can save her beloved and her dearest friend, the troubles of the Source haven’t changed at all and she will need to address them when she returns─and this time with Hades by her side.

_"Equilibrium must be restored… And only your death will redress the balance.”_

That is what Elidibus had said to her before they fought on the front lines in Ghimlyt. Said this to her regardless of the fact he himself doesn’t truly know what it is he’s fighting for anymore. He doesn’t remember Amaurot unlike herself and Hades, but he remembers his duty, that which Zodiark has complete influence over and has twisted all in the name of some pitiful excuse for salvation. This nightmare of their future that has yet to come is something she will have to face eventually, though the time for that is much later on down the line. Right here and now, Elidibus can wait. Hades needs her first. Once her beloved is out of danger, then and only then will she allow herself to concern her thoughts with their Emissary. Until then, she can only hope Elidibus doesn’t get himself into too much trouble with Zenos or Varis while her and Hades are busy here on the First…

“Aestelle, can I ask you something about your partner?” Alisaie suddenly spoke up, tearing her from her thoughts and instantly catching the attention of the two men who have been silently walking a few paces behind them. “About Hades?”

She smiled, Top Rung finally coming into view. “I don’t see why not.”

“How long were you two together? Before the Calamity, that is.” The young elezen asked as she slowly looked up to the sky. “I can’t imagine you two were together very long.”

“We weren’t.” Aestelle responded after contemplating for a moment on how best to think of their time together from back then. They lived for so long that a few hundred years would most probably be similar to a couple of months by mortal comparison if not shorter. But with how long she was gone from Amaurot for work, and how often he was hauled up in his office within the Bureau of the Architect for the same reasons, it’s safe to say they weren’t romantically together very long at all. “We knew each other for years before he was on the Convocation and it wasn’t until he was inducted into their ranks that I confessed my feelings for him. Though it took another year, give or take, before we truly started acting like a couple.”

Alisaie sighed. “I can’t quite believe that you were ever considered a leader of an entire city. You’re only a few years older than Alphinaud and I.”

“W-Well, I guess you could say I was a bit of a prodigy like you two?” Aestelle said as more of a question, laughing sheepishly as she does so. “Why are you asking about him?”

The young girl beside her looked off to the side. “I was just wondering that, if he was to come back around, would you leave us?”

That question hung in the air while Aestelle looked to Alisiae with slightly widened eyes. She had never thought about leaving the Scions, though in truth she hasn’t exactly thought much about what she’ll do in the future after she’s saved Hades and Elidibus. It would be selfish of her to ask the Scions to forgive Hades and Elidibus for all of the things they’ve done in order to bring about the Rejoining so how could she ever ask them to allow for those two to join their ranks? The only logical thing would be for she herself to leave with her beloved and her dearest friend. After going through all of this, she isn’t going to save them and then send them on their way. She intends to stand by their sides for the rest of their lives and if that means having to officially leave the Scions to do that, then she might just have to leave.

“I can’t say.” She settled on saying, her gaze shifting to where she can make out the Chai’s speaking with Alphinaud. “If Hades was to ever come back, I would hope that everyone could learn to get along.” Aestelle murmured. “But that’s a conversation best left for _if_ he ever does come back, so don’t worry so much about the future when we’re still here in the present. Right now I am a Scion, and I have no intention of going anywhere.”

“Right as ever. Come, let’s tell the others of our findings.” Alisaie said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into Top Rung straight for Y’shtola, Ryne, and Thancred, leaving Urianger and G’raha to follow along after them.

Aestelle felt that familiar weight settling in her chest at seeing Alisaie’s hesitance. It hadn’t crossed her mind that the twins might fear her leaving when really she should have seen this coming from a malm away. The twins have always looked up to her as an older sister of sorts after they both came out of their shells a bit more. It’s rare that either of them seek out anyone other than her nowadays unless they specifically need something from Thancred, Y’shtola, or Urianger. But if she was to leave with Hades and Elidibus, even though Aestelle knows she’d visit often and offer to help with anything the Scions needed when time allowed for it, she can’t help but wonder if Alphinaud and Alisaie would see her leaving as a betrayal of their trust and friendship...

Her thoughts consume her attention, the conversation about how best to scale Mt. Gulg completely flying over her head. It’s not as though she doesn’t already know what’s going to happen here; Chai-Nuzz being asked to build a seemingly impossible talos the size of which is nearly unfathomable and she being asked to procure materials and help about with the more simple things to pass the time. What she’s more concerned with is what exactly will a future with Hades and Elidibus look like?

The complications their survival may bring was never something she considered. After everything the Ascians have done, Aestelle doubts anyone will take her word for it when she promises to keep Elidibus and Hades out of trouble. Hell she wouldn’t be surprised if Merlwyb took a shot or two at them the first time they inevitably meet. The people they’ve killed, the civilizations they’ve destroyed, the histories they’ve thrown into oblivion for the sake of the Great Rejoining, none of it can be excused and none of it can be made up for. This isn’t nearly as simple as going to talk about a potential peace treaty with the Garleans. 

“Aestelle.”

What is she supposed to do with those two then? Will she have to go into hiding until enough generations pass to where the Ascians will be nothing more than a scary story parents tell their children to keep them from raiding the cookie jar at night before she can start to repair their reputation? And that’s assuming Hades and Elidibus will even agree to abandon Zodiark entirely once she’s saved them. Just how in the-

“Aestelle!”

She blinked a few times as Ryne waved her hand in front of her face, their friends already setting off for the Ladder once more to set about petitioning the aid of all of Novrandt. Aestelle offered the young redhead an apologetic smile. “Sorry Ryne, got a little caught up in my thoughts is all. Are you leaving with Thancred to talk with the miners back in Twine?” She then asked sweetly.

“Of course!” Ryne responded enthusiastically. “We’ll be back as soon as we can─and we’ll bring the whole world with us! Just you watch.” She said and then immediately took off running to catch up with Thancred and the others.

Giggling, Aestelle waved after her friends as G’raha cleared his throat from beside her. “Ahem...I take it we will be assisting Master Chai. Though I am quite sure he has everything under control…”

They both glanced over to the poor miqo’te currently kneeling on the floor and looking up at the sky as if he has just been told his wife died─his wife, mind you, who is standing beside him and cheering him on all the while. Aestelle’s smile softens. The Chai’s make an odd pair upon first glance, but they’re an adorable couple who balance one another out perfectly. She envies them actually. Being so happy and in love even after all these years passing by, it’s a classic love story she remembers reading even back in the days of Amaurot. Romance has always been coveted, prized, _treasured_.

“I’m sure we can help with something around here. Let’s get to it, Exarch!” Aestelle said with a bright smile, skipping on over to the Chai’s as she does so.

These are the precious final moments before her time is up and she finds herself surprisingly at peace with the situation. She has screamed and laughed, cried and smiled, and she has done all she can to make it to this point. Even if nothing has truly changed from what she remembers, this is where she can finally start taking fate into her own hands and work towards rescuing her beloved and then her Emissary. No matter how scared she is of failing yet again, she has a promise to keep and now so does Hades, and Aestelle will not let either of them break their promises. She will see them home safe and sound...no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished 5.4 msq and I love Fandaniel every bit as much as I thought I would. His character is so out there that even though I want to punch him in the face, I also want to see what chaos he has in store for everyone :3 But if they don't give him more reasoning behind his whole "let's kill everyone" plot I'm going to be upset lol like c'mon, he can't be that two dimensional...right? Right?! I will riot if he is smh
> 
> Also Christmas is coming soon and inspiration struck again so I have *a ton* of chapters lined up already (my google doc where I write all of this has hit the 250 page mark please send help) and I was wondering, would you all rather I post only the twice a week and then bombard you with probably three to four updates on Christmas day or should I spread them out more evenly and give more like three updates a week instead of the two? I'm fine with whatever you lovely peeps want x3
> 
> p.s. so I've been farming emerald ex and let me just say that fight is so much fun and I'm upset because once I got my ten totems I went and got my ast weapon only for it to drop on literally the next run I did ;-;


	27. The Talos Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking G'raha from his nap, Aestelle tells her crystalline friend about her start in Eorzea and her eventual decision to become an astrologian.

* * *

No more than a day passes before the talos is nearing the end of it’s construction. Aestelle didn’t understand how something this gigantic in scale could be completed so quickly and she still doesn’t understand even after seeing this spectacle for a second time now. It’s nothing short of impressive that’s for sure. Eulmore is clearly in capable hands with Chai-Nuzz as their future mayor if this is what he’s capable of under pressure. Just another amazing thing mortals are able to create in order to overcome a challenge. 

Dropping off some refreshments to Top Rung, Aestelle took a moment to look up at Mt. Gulg as the final hour approaches. To think she’s going to fight Innocence in just a little bit...it’s surreal. Coming back in time and being given this gift to walk down the path of her choosing is at long last within reach. Something big is going to happen when she takes down Vauthry, and the fear she can feel bubbling up in her chest only adds to her anxiety about once again scaling that terrible mountain. But at the same time, she finds comfort in the feeling of fear itself. It would be more alarming if she wasn’t scared at all.

“Ah, Aestelle was it?” Chai-Nuzz said just as she was passing by. “That mysterious crystal friend of yours─the one in those fancy robes─he’s been gone for quite some time and the talos should be done any moment now. You best find him sooner rather than later. He didn’t look to be in the best of conditions when he went wandering off.”

She offered the miqo’te a warm smile. “Thank you Master Chai. Please, focus on your work here and leave my friend to me. We’ll meet you in Amity!” Aestelle said happily, already heading off back into the barren terrain lying outside Top Rung. 

With every step she takes, her eyes can’t help but dash between the flecks of gold flowing in the wind as she wanders off in search of G’raha. It’s actually rather amusing when she thinks of what’s about to happen. Hades is going to shoot the Exarch to put an end to his plans─actually _shoot_ the man. And her beloved calls himself a sorcerer of eld. She laughs to herself at that. What sorcerer of eld would ever use a gun? Well, Hades has always been one for theatrics despite his serious nature so she shouldn’t even be all that surprised.

A soft sigh slips past her lips while she starts towards the large boulder G’raha should be sleeping against. Things are about to get complicated, more so than they already have, and Aestelle knows her friends are going to have a few choice words for her when she finally reveals to them her true identity. Most probably the twins will be the most upset with her. They’ve always hated secrets despite trying their best to make it seem like they’re not bothered by them. And if she tells them everything; coming back in time, what their future entails, what her plans are, her history with the Ascians, well, she doubts anyone will be as understanding as they are when Urianger comes forward with another secret. She’s in for a scolding worse than anything Igeyorhm ever gave her.

Looking up at the sky now, her eyes struggle to follow the flecks of gold against the bright backdrop. What would Lahabrea and the others make of this situation if they were around to see what’s become of the world? The them from back before the Final Days and Zodiark’s summoning that is. Would they think what she’s doing is right? Would they even think what _they_ were doing was right..? Things she’ll never have the chance to ask them, she laments.

Aestelle shook her head as she knelt down in front of her napping crystalline friend. “Hey sleepyhead, time to get up.”

“The future is where my destiny awaits…” G’raha murmured softly before gasping, clearly shocking himself as she just smiles softly in response. “Forgive me, I was...lost in a dream. I needed some fresh air, and thought to rest for a moment. It would seem I am more fatigued than I realized.” 

Moving to sit beside the Exarch, Aestelle listened to him speak while she got comfortable, pressing her back against the large boulder and adjusting her dress. “Too much time away from the tower, I fear. It drains me─leaves my body frail and weak. Though, in truth, it is debatable whether I can still call this my body…” He paused as he lifted his arm to get a better look at his crystallized hand and arm. “When first I turned my mind towards the salvation of the world, I came to the conclusion that it would take many long years. Many more than remained to me. And so I made myself one with the Crystal Tower, that I might live indefinitely. I am but an extension of it now. Hence my weakness the farther I travel, and the longer I am away.”

Her long ice blue hair swayed some in the breeze, her gaze shifting from her friend and off to the horizon. “Exarch…” Aestelle stopped for a moment as she struggled to find the words. “Why would you sacrifice yourself like this..?” She asked softly. “An old friend of mine sacrificed himself as the first of many in order to save millions and to this day I don’t quite understand how he could have done it. How he could have made that decision to leave us behind even if it was for the greater good of all…”

Returning to Amaurot only to find their beautiful city being razed to the ground when she failed to find the solution to the Final Days was terrible enough. But what truly broke her was when the fires had been extinguished and the monstrosities roaming the streets vanished like the phantoms they were, Zodiark being summoned to save them all at the expense of half their number. The moment the world was shrouded in darkness and the Final Days were halted, she knew what had become of her Emissary. She hadn’t only failed to save their city and the rest of their star, no, she failed to save Elidibus most of all. The man who had become someone so close to her she would say she cared for him just as much as she did her beloved, _gone_ , just like that. Not even given the chance to thank him for all he had done for her...and to then say goodbye. He was gone and she has never truly recovered.

“I once told you that there are things we can ill afford to lose. ‘Things’, I said, though in truth I spoke of a person. One who is unaware of the full extent of my plans. Though she deserves to know, I have good reason to keep my counsel. I have come to terms with this in my mind, yet my heart yearns to lay everything bare. For she is my inspiration, and I would give much and more for the chance to speak with her as friends, with no thought of concealment.” G’raha responded, shifting a little as he does so. “She who is my inspiration served as my strength to press on this path despite the hardships and the sacrifices it has called for. This old friend you speak of surely felt the same. It is not simply enough to want to save the world that would have any one person jumping at the chance to do so at the expense of their very life. As selfless as I may appear, in truth, there was a twinge of selfishness that drove me down this path; my desire to stand by my inspirations side and see that her legacy live on through the ages. If it was not for her, my resolve might have wavered long ago.”

“Is that so…” The young girl murmured, bringing her knees up to her chest while she wraps her arms around her legs.

“Tell me, when all of this is over, what will you do?” G’raha asked with a gentle tone.

Aestelle pressed her chest into her knees a little harder. “I haven’t the faintest idea anymore. Most probably head back to the Source to stop the ongoing conflict between the Garleans and the Alliance.” She murmured knowing full well her duty will never truly come to an end. There’s going to be a number of things she’ll have to work through with Hades and her friends, and that’s to say nothing of Elidibus and Zenos’ looming presence still posing a threat. 

“Ah, yes. Even should we succeed in forestalling the Eighth Umbral Calamity, the specter of war will remain.” The miqo’te sitting beside her said before offering her a small smile. “But whatever it is you decide to do, I have every confidence that you will do well. For you have the strength to forge your own path. You will leave countless lives better than you found them, and the souls you touch will never forget your kindness.” He mused. “Then, in trying times, when you question your worth and your choices, they will raise their voices to remind you of the difference you have made. And thus will your deeds come to affirm your path. Remember this.”

Looking off to the side, Aestelle sighed to herself. For all of the souls she’s touched, none of it will matter when the truth comes out. The First was so quick to cast aside Ardbert and his friends so who’s to say the same won’t happen to her when everyone learns she went through all of this trouble not simply to prevent a calamity, but to save an Ascian. Sure most on the First don’t really know about Ascians to begin with, but on the Source, they’re known by _all_ of the leaders and a great deal of adventurers and guilds. Mysterious individuals robed in black wreaking havoc wherever they’re spotted and leaving a trail of devastation in their wake... The Source is her home along with Hades. That’s where they belong meaning they can’t stay here on the First once she’s also saved Elidibus. They will return to the Source and at that point, she doesn’t know what she’ll do. She’s the Warrior of Light who so many place their faith in so she can’t very well go into hiding, but she can’t run around with Elidibus and Hades in tow either without risking their lives. Gaius would kill the both of them on the spot regardless of all she would say and something tells her Aymeric and Kan-E wouldn’t exactly be fond of them either.

“Though talk of the future can wait, even reaching such a time is contingent upon our victory in the coming battle.” Moving to stand up, G’raha looked back down to her and offered the young girl a hand. Placing her hand in his, he pulled her up with ease and together they walked around the boulder, their gazes naturally rising to Mt. Gulg that still sits firmly in the heavens. “The people of this world have entrusted their hopes to us. We cannot fail them.” He said and then looked to her with a small smile. “...Nor those who roused me from my slumber. Thank you for your company, my friend. Let us head for Amity.”

“Have I ever told you why it is I became an astrologian?” Aestelle asked as they walked down the worn dirt path after a few minutes in comfortable silence had passed. “You brought it up when we spoke in the Ocular and it just dawned on me that I don’t think you know why I took up a planisphere.”

He curiously looked to her. “I don’t believe you have, actually.”

“When I was young, I would wander from place to place, no destination in sight. I grew up drifting, never knowing my parents or my true home. You’d be surprised how lonely it becomes when you realize no one wanted you.” Aestelle smiled some to herself, her voice softer than usual as she recounts what her Echo has shown her over the last couple of months she’s had her memories returning to her. “Though from the very beginning, the stars had always watched over me. They were my first friend who offered me company and guidance and were always there when sometimes it felt like even the world was against me. The stars never abandoned me.”

G’raha stayed quiet as she continued. 

“When I went to Limsa Lominsa, I was first an arcanist because of my innate affinity for the arcane. Though it was clear to everyone I was less than capable of truly looking out for myself in the beginning and a certain pirate took me in in exchange for healing his crew.” Aestelle conjured up one of her arcanum to lazily twirl between her fingers. “Carvallain helped me tap into my healing magicks more and even saw fit to somehow get me into the Conjurer’s Guild in Gridania to further my training between his voyages out to sea. Turns out my healing back then was on par if not a little stronger than my black magic and soon enough I was a full-fledged conjurer.”

A sigh slipped past her lips. “But, like you said, conjury requires attunement to the world and the elementals, a connection I had but never felt truly at home with. Something wasn’t _right_. The stars still offered me companionship and guidance as I traveled across Eorzea and became a Scion. And they never faulted me for looking to the world itself for my power instead of up to the heavens. Though needless to say when I ran into Leveva and her grandfather in Gridania, I knew fate had brought us together. I was entrusted with her grandfather's soul crystal, given a planisphere, and she urged me to seek her out once I had gained entry into Ishgard. I had heard of astrologians before but never had the chance to truly learn what all it is they do. Upon my first attunement to the heavens, I knew deep down I was back where I was supposed to be. I withdrew from the Conjurer’s Guild and threw myself into my studies at the Athenaeum Astrologicum in Ishgard, quickly becoming one of the most promising astrologians among my peers.”

“You had switched your profession all on the basis of fate and what felt right?” The man walking beside her asked, Amity coming into a view a little ways away down the worn dirt path.

Aestelle hummed. “The stars have been with me since the beginning so I found it only right I should look to them to grant me the strength to carry on the path Hydaelyn had set me on. The stars have never lied, they have never led me astray, and they have never bid me to fight their battles. The heavens watch patiently and weigh my deeds justly. Just like the Underworld.”

G’raha glanced to her questioningly. “The Underworld?”

She waved her hand holding her arcanum between two fingers absentmindedly. “It’s been called plenty of things over the years; Hell, the Underworld, the Abyss, the Lifestream, the place where souls go after death. Most of the time it’s the Underworld that’s in charge of the cycle of birth and rebirth, the soul never truly dying despite being reborn time and time again. Sometimes souls are left to drift up here before plummeting down, other times they’re given another chance at life instantaneously.” Aestelle repeated what Hades and Hythlodaeus had told her so long ago now. “The Underworld is the counterpart to the heavens, the two working seamlessly to maintain balance and watch quietly from both down below and up above.”

“Is this something you regained knowledge over from your memories?” G’raha asked after a moment.

“Still assuming my astrology skills are from my memories I see.” She mused, looking to her friend with a warm smile. “But I guess you’re onto something. The Echo is a curious gift, don’t you think? Mine allows me to look into another individuals' memories and on rare occasions catch visions of the past in certain locations. As for my astrology, however, I don’t have memories on incantations or enchantments if that’s what you’ve been guessing. I was telling the truth when I said I just had a knack for attuning to the heavens.” Her gaze shifted up to the blinding Light of the sky as they neared the small town the Chai’s are waiting for them in. “The heavens and the Underworld both have a hand in the sea of fate, but neither truly control its tides. It’s entirely possible that the heavens found something worth nurturing within me and that’s why they took to me so easily, or it’s purely coincidence. Some things are far above us mortals to understand.

“You didn’t answer my question about the Underworld.”

“That knowledge does come from a memory.”

G’raha smiled a little to himself as she stole a glance over to him. “I see. Memories granted to you via your Echo then?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Your own memories?”

“Yes.”

The robed miqo’te stopped just short of the small town, placing a hand to his chin while he thinks. Aestelle curiously slowed to a stop a few fulms in front of him. “It was only upon Emet-Selch’s arrival that you began exhibiting strange behavior… Could it be...did his arrival trigger your Echo into revealing your own memories from the past?”

She swayed slightly as she placed her hands behind her back, the gold flecks dancing through the air blowing past them. “Not quite." She very nearly sang as her smile grew mischievous. "When this is over, I’ll explain everything.” Aestelle said and then turned to continue on into Amity. 

“Ohhh perfect timing you two!” Dulia-Chai said happily, her husband standing beside her looking equal parts nervous and excited to see his creation be put to the test.”The talos is only moments away from coming to life now!”

“Yes yes, soon enough we’ll be able to watch my first creation in decades fail right before our very eyes.” Chai-Nuzz scoffed.

G’raha chuckled a little at that. “I assure you, everything will be fine. Your expertise in the field of talos engineering is unmatched so surely this will be yet another grand achievement for Daedalus Stoneworks.”

Sparing the mountain in the sky a fleeting glance, Aestelle flashed G’raha a warm smile. “I’m going to go sit on those crates over there and watch the show from the shade. Then we can set off for Mt. Gulg together once we’re sure things are going according to plan.” She said, already walking off for the nearby house where she can see a certain ghostly warrior leaning against its wall.

She had to jump to get on top of the crate, shimmying her way back some to sit comfortably in the shadows and away from the unrelenting Light pouring down from above. “Come to watch the show?” Aestelle asked softly while she looked to Ardbert out of the corner of her eyes.

The brunette hummed in response. “You could say that. It’s unbelievable seeing everyone come together like this and for what? All because you’ve made friends from all corners of Novrandt they’re willing to come out here and do all this?” He mused, crossing his arms over his broad chest with a wry smile. “To think the people my friends and I failed to protect still have it in them to fight after all this time.”

Beneath them, the ground began to shake. The two Warriors of Light looked to the mountain range just as a bright light shot through the air and into the sky, a gust of strong wind billowing past. “You’d be surprised how resilient man is. No one wants to go down without a fight, after all.” Aestelle murmured. “Just look at us─I don’t know what I am anymore and you’re a ghost, both of us still fighting to see these worlds saved no matter the cost.”

“You have a point on that one.” Ardbert said under his breath, the tremors coursing through the ground only growing in their severity.

A hand made of pure stone and imbued with brightly glowing blue aether reaches out from the mountain. She can just barely hear Chai-Nuzz’s cheers from over the loud cry of the talos as it rises up from the ground and makes its way towards Mt. Gulg. 

“Wicked white…it’s really alive...” Her ghostly companion muttered under his breath.

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Aestelle asked with a soft smile dancing across her lips, that familiar pool of anxiety forming in her stomach once more. “Humanity is capable of so much if given the time and resources to create for the betterment of all.”

Ardbert was speechless, the two of them watching the stone golem swat at sin eater after sin eater that attacked its hands. G’raha Tia looked two seconds away from walking over to her to most probably plan out a course of action to deal with those heavenly demons, but stopped when she pointed back towards Mt. Gulg and the Talos. With a slight tilt of his head, he followed her gaze.

There behind the talos was none other than Feo Ul in all their regal glory, flying through the dust and flecks of gold with an army of amaro not far behind. Aestelle’s smile widened at seeing her dearest fairy friend. Having someone like Feo Ul, though troublesome at times, is nothing short of a blessing. They’re one of the truest friends she has and she’ll have to visit Il Mheg again soon once she is no longer in danger of succumbing to this wretched Light so she can thank them in person.

“Thank you, Feo Ul.” Aestelle mused, her heart warming with every frustrated yell she vaguely heard from the King of the fae. They are not happy one bit with these sin eaters ruining the possible time Aestelle and them could have had to be playing back at Lyhe Ghiah. Vauthry should have never messed with the fae folk.

With the help from Titania, the talos was able to swat away the last of the sin eaters and grab a hold of the edge of Mt. Gulg. The entire suspended island in the sky tilted and rocked from the force while it was pulled down slightly. Aestelle could only watch in both awe and dread as the talos cements its grip on the chunk of rock, no amount of sin eaters being able to force it to let go.

Uncrossing his arms, Ardbert pushed himself from leaning against the wall to take a few steps forward, the younger girl following his lead and hopping down from the crate to stand beside him. “You’re really going to scale that golem all the way to the top..?” He asked.

“The First and Hades both need to be saved so of course.” She responded at nothing above a whisper, trying to not draw any further suspicion from the Exarch while they all watch the fae folk rage their battle against the sin eaters. “I’m stronger this time, too, so I should be fine.”

“But what about all that rot with Hydaelyn and her blessing no longer being what it used to be? Without Her blessing, you're going to struggle to contain the Light like you did during your battle with Ran'jit and there's no telling what might happen to you after you defeat Vauthry.”

“And if Her blessing truly is fading? That changes nothing.”

Her ghostly companion sighed and shook his head. “I’m useless if something truly does go wrong, you know that, right?”

“Yup.” Aestelle said, offering Ardbert the best smile she could muster. “But I’m the Warrior of Darkness. If I don’t go up there and save the world, and my family, then who will? No one." She answered for herself. "This is something only I can do─it’s my duty as Azem to shepherd us to a brighter tomorrow and I intend to carry out my duty.”

“You’re not allowed to die on me, you hear? I’ll haunt your ghost for the rest of eternity if you do.” He scoffed.

The young girl smiled a little more at that. “And what a tragedy that would be.”

“Aestelle, I will send word to Y’shtola and the others at once.” G’raha said from where he still stands with the Chai’s. “Join them at the foot of Mt. Gulg and be ready to make the ascent!”

Nodding, she looked from the Exarch back to where Ardbert was standing only to find him gone once more. Her smile faltered. 

Leaving Amity and making her way further down the dirt paths worn into the ground, Aestelle couldn’t help but place a hand over her chest, pressing the amethyst dangling around her neck harshly into her ribcage. Hades needs her so she can’t back down now. She can recount hundreds of times where him, Elidibus, Hythlodaeus, and a number of the Convocation members had all come to her aid in the past and it’s high time she returns the favor. The Final Days and the Great Sundering may be her first and second failures, but dying and allowing for any of them to suffer for a moment longer toiling to see some hollow dream come true will not be her third. 

Her hand grabbed at the amethyst as she turned her gaze up to the false paradise Vauthry has created for himself. Azem...that is who she is, and that is who she will always be. The duty of leading them down the right path is her’s. Hades entrusted this to her once more when he gave the Convocations crystals to Hythlodaeus for her to care for after his death. He has faith in her, sundered as she is, so that must count for something. Even if his true reasoning behind this mess is a mystery, he’s placing his faith in her that she _will_ prevail and she can’t very well go disappointing him, not again.

“Alright Azem, time to put everything Altima taught you into practice and fulfill your duty!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt it was about time some of Aestelle's backstory was talked about a bit and what better time to do it than right before a really big fight with pretty boi atop the mountain in the heavens lmao also did I write this as an excuse to add in more talk of Elidibus so none of us forget he exists? Possibly (but only because I honestly did forget about Elidibus while playing through 5.0 because I was so focused on Emet and don't want to forget him here as well xD)
> 
> ALSO BIG NEWS, I finally got my night pegasus mount for 12.5mil gil :'))) I've never been so happy xD Sorry that got me really excited like it's the only mount I've been using in pvp all night too *i'm so happy*
> 
> p.s. check back in a couple of hours because there's a high chance I'll be posting the fight against Innocence tonight as an early Christmas gift ♡


	28. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Innocence to G'raha to Hades, it feels as though she's breaking under the weight of the world─and in a way, she is.

* * *

Aestelle has to make a mental note to yell at Ardbert the next time they see one another because surely he jinxed her. The run up the talos and through the false paradise that is Vauthry’s “perfect” domain proved to be far worse than anything she remembered from the first time she came through here. So many more sin eaters, every last one of their attacks so much more potent, and that’s to say nothing of her own body beginning to truly fail her. So much for her blessing of Light...

Her magicks and incantations are all fine─better than fine even. She’s stronger than when she fought Ran’jit. But her literal _body_ is the opposite. The Light within is pressing harshly against every part of her soul and it’s becoming more taxing to run about when she needs to. Everything hurts; hurts to move, breathe, _think_...at this rate, she might as well say goodbye to the future of seeing them all saved.

Imbuing Y’shtola with the Ewer, Aestelle kept a fair distance away from the Forgiven Obscenity as a large meteor came raining down from above right over the sin eater. With a harrowing screech, the womanly fiend was crushed, shattering into nothingness. She couldn’t help but flinch away at the sound. It’s too similar to the sound the Ascian souls make when she shatters them…

Everyone was panting and trying desperately to calm their racing hearts as the heat of battle finally began to wear off. Forcing herself to stand up a little straighter, she did her best to ignore the anxiety coursing through her veins as her eyes fall to the stairs leading to where Vauthry is doubtlessly awaiting her arrival. The moment of truth is upon her. It’s time to see if fate wishes for her to live or once again wants to relish in watching her fail yet again.

“The end is near, my friends.” Alphinaud spoke up between his labored breaths, this last fight being especially taxing on the young academician. "We have found Vauthry’s hiding place.”

“Unrepentant villains. Will you not be satisfied until you have brought disaster down upon your own heads? By your wickedness, you stand to gain naught but ceaseless conflict! Had you only entrusted your fate to me, there would have been peace for all. You could have lived in bliss in my eternal paradise, free from the burdens of conscience and purpose!” Vauthry’s voice came booming forth from the top of the golden staircase.

Alphinaud’s expression grew cold. “Peace assumes many forms, and I do not doubt that you considered yours well worth the cost. I was even prepared to believe that the end might justify the means. Ignorant as I was, I had hoped that you might mend your ways and join hands with us. That we might strive together for the happiness of all...” The young elezen sighed before looking back up to the top of the stairs. “...But no more. Your actions cannot be reconciled with your words. ‘Peace for all', you say, yet when you were threatened, your first act was to sacrifice your own people in order to save yourself. If your paradise can be rebuilt so long as you alone survive, it exists not for the people. It exists solely for your twisted pleasure!”

Ryne took a step forward beside her, unconsciously reaching for Aestelle’s hand as she does so. “Hear me, Vauthry. The people won’t submit to your will. For we each have our own.” The young girl paused as she placed her free hand to her chest. “I made a promise to a noble soul─a woman who saw fit to entrust me with her legacy─and I mean to keep it. Everyone who stands with us has something precious, something that they cherish and would die to protect. They know their own hearts. They know what they want for this world. And by lending their strength to our cause, they have spoken!” Her hold on Aestelle’s hand tightened, her brows knitting together in nothing short of anger. “No matter how hard you may try to bend the world to your will, we will never yield!”

“ _Silence_! Not another word!” Vauthry yelled back, booming voice echoing about as more sin eaters began to spawn all around them, encircling their small group and leaving no choice but to go on the defensive. “You presume to lecture me? Insolent worms! You will learn your place! With my true powers awakened, I will expunge you like the filth you are. Your demise will serve as a reminder to all─that _I_ am the zenith of mankind and sin eater both, chosen to rule over creation by right of transcendence! My very existence is virtuous! I am perfect! _Immaculate_!” 

Sighing, Y’shtola held her mage staff firmly in front of her. “He seems disinclined to grant us an audience.”

“Find Vauthry.” Alphinaud said, looking to Aestelle from over his shoulder, his carbuncle already being summoned. “We will hold the eaters here. Come! Let’s finish this!”

As the sin eaters descended upon her friends, Aestelle didn’t dare look back while she took off running up the golden stairs leading her to the fork in the road of her own fate. Life and death, success and failure...she feels like she’s going to be sick any moment now…

There waiting for her in the center of the large circular platform wasn’t the gluttonous man who once reigned over Eulmore. No. The being that stood there above the ground with a spear of purest gold in hand was the Lightwarden himself; Innocence. The young girl slowed her pace to a hesitant walk, Innocence keeping his eyes trained solely on her as he unfolds his metal wings, golden blades jutting out, shining and just waiting to impale her.

“Are you so determined to die?” He asked. “Don’t you see? I have transcended men, becoming the epitome of perfection! One last chance villain: bow down and acknowledge your king.” The sin eater rose his spear higher into the air. “ _Your god_!”

Aestelle readied her planisphere, Innocence’s expression darkening when her arcana began to circle the thin metal. Though despite the fear she can feel bubbling up from within, she held her ground, doing her best to stand tall in the face of this terrifying foe. In truth, Innocence himself isn’t what scares her. It’s what will become of her after he’s been dealt with that has her mind racing.

“You stand in the way of my duty, Innocence.” She said, her eyes darting between his bladed wings for any sign of an incoming attack. “Your death is the only way this world can ever know peace and it falls to me to return equilibrium to this star. With the heavens as my witness, I am Azem and I will strike you down.”

“So that is your wish. Then so be it. You are no more than a trial to be overcome, and this trial I shall embrace!” Innocence exclaimed, his spear being risen even higher only for a golden sword to go flying directly at the astrologian standing before him.

In earnest, their battle began. Aestelle relied heavily on her circle of stars, dashing in and out of the ring while barely managing to dodge the swords being thrust through the air and directly for her from every which direction. It felt as though no matter how many swords she avoided, there wasn’t enough time to truly attack.

Another sword went dashing across the arena, catching a piece of her dress and tearing it up the side of her thigh. Aestelle didn’t have a moment to worry about her attire as she hurried to imbue herself with another one of the six major arcanum, navigating this intricate dance Innocence had set them in; a dance to no music with the prospect of death ever looming on the cusp of the night sky.

“You run and you run and you _run_.” The Lightwarden chuckled madly. “What a pitiful display from such a lauded hero! And _you_ would be the one to challenge a god?”

Large glowing orbs of purest light formed in a square on the outskirts of the circular arena, forcing Aestelle closer to her enemy in the center of the chaos. She feels so incredibly small compared to this giant of a heavenly demon, his spear swinging for her head in hopes of stabbing right through her if she so much as glances away from him. Her stars erupt in a large sphere of constellations around them just as Innocence makes ready to shoot a beam of Light. There’s barely enough time to bait him into exploding one of his own light orbs with the beam, creating a safe spot within the arena for her to run into before the other three orbs all explode. 

Replacing her celestial ring around them, Aestelle narrowed her eyes at her enemy while she cast another Malefic. “Complacency and arrogance will get you nowhere.”

“You _dare_ mock me?! I shall put you in your place!” Innocence yelled out, swords raining down all around the arena as more begin to spawn on the outskirts, aimed to dash through the center.

As glints of golden metal flashed all around her, Aestelle focused her attention on her attunement to the heavens while narrowly dodging the swords that so desperately wished to slice through her. Her body is nearly at its limit already and this isn’t even close to the end. Her movements are growing slow, her chest tightening and fatigue nipping at her consciousness the longer she tries to take down this angelic brute. She’s only managed to crack a few of the swords that make up his wings, Innocence himself looking almost as he did when this battle began. If she doesn’t end this soon, there may be no chance for her to save Hades and Elidibus.

Their dance continued, him using every last one of his powers to try and strike her down while she quickly darted every which way to avoid the swords, her dress continuing to be torn from the closeness of the sharp blades. It wasn’t until Innocence suddenly vanished that Aestelle slowed and looked around. This wasn’t something he did before… Just where did that Warden go?

Her stomach dropped when she heard the faintest sound of metal clanking from up above. Quickly, Aestelle cast Collective Unconscious, the barrier of stars forming mere seconds before Innocence came crashing down on top of her with his spear aimed directly for her head. She stared up at him in true fear from within her barrier, his face neutral though the fire in his eyes says it all, his spear beginning to crack through the wall of tiny stars. And for the first time since this fight began, Aestelle finds herself genuinely frightened that it won’t be the Light that kills her, but rather Innocence himself.

With an explosion of stars, the young girl managed to repel Innocence enough for her to dash out of his attack, his spear cracking the stone of the arena where she previously stood. Aestelle stared at the Lightwarden, his back to her as he slowly pulls his spear out of the stone.

_“You’re panicking again.”_

She looked to her side at the familiar voice, a faded shade of Emmerololth standing beside her, adorned in her onyx black communal robes and the Convocations signature blood red mask. A translucent image of the woman she once called a friend, and now nothing more than a figment of her imagination.

_“Calm yourself and think, Azem. ‘Twas you who always encouraged us to look for answers where previously we thought there none. Though calm and collected you have rarely been, you have never been one to run away from a challenge so I implore you to take a moment and assess the situation as I would.”_

“I don’t have enough time to get off any potent attacks.” Aestelle managed to say between her labored breaths, Innocence slowly turning to face her. “He has too many of those swords and I’m losing my energy dodging them all.”

The shade beside her hummed. _"'Tis true you are outmatched, but not outwitted. Look closely at your foe. Think, what would Deudalaphon do in this situation?”_

Glancing around the arena as swords began to spawn all around, her gaze naturally drifted upwards. “Find an opening.” Aestelle murmured, the recreation of her old friend disappearing at her revelation. She must be truly losing her mind to talk to a hallucination. But even though she was only a figment, she was right. Everyone has a weakness and between her and Innocence, theirs is the same. Their defense.

Focusing her aether up into the air high above their heads, Aestelle began to form an array of stars suspended still in the sky. With innocence too busy making ready to send another flurry of swords to dash through the arena and straight for her, he failed to notice the constellations weaving into a perfect recreation of the night sky over them. And the moment the Lightwarden made ready to send his golden blades flying, the stars came crashing down in beams of ephemeral white trails, cutting through her foe just as his blades have been trying to do to her all this time.

Innocence let out a truly deranged laugh as he struggled to regain his previous stance, his hold on his staff tightening while he uses it to keep himself upright as the stars fade away. The blue cloth he has draped over himself is torn much like her dress, his bladed wings chipped and cracking from the impact of the stars─and yet he still stands. “You think those will be enough to take down a god? Insolent girl! Learn your place among the divine!”

Her mobility, though slower than even Alphinaud in the tired state she’s in, is still more than what Innocence himself has. It’s her one and only advantage in this fight and Emmerololth is right. She may be outmatched, but she is not outwitted. 

Creating more stars around the arena just as Innocence did his blades, the two of them sent their respective attacks hurtling through the center of it, the stars tearing through the Lightwarden while the young astrologian just narrowly dodged out of the paths of the swords. He can’t escape her but she can outmaneuver him for a little while longer. This dance of theirs is finally close to its end.

With every pass of their attacks, Innocence grew weaker and weaker while Aestelle struggled to continue dodging his golden blades and exploding orbs of light. They were both reaching their limit and these next few attacks would be the deciding factor in who lives and who dies. 

Lunging for her, the Lightwarden forced Aestelle to dash to her right and directly in the line of a sword she failed to notice in time. The golden blade sliced through her shoulder, tearing her dress and blood quickly beginning to pour from the wound. Her cry was drowned out by the sound of her stars exploding in a ring of constellations and shooting directly for her enemy, tearing through his own armor and forcing him back.

“I shall excise the sin of your existence!” Innocence yelled, holding his spear high up into the air and summoning hundreds of large golden blades above the arena, all aimed for her as they circle and shine.

For a moment, it felt as though everything had slowed down around her as she stared up at the heavenly blades. She was far past the point of being scared and now could only look on as a divine glow began to grow around them. One last incantation. That’s all she can manage in this moment.

Placing a barrier over herself, Aestelle quickly called upon the heavens and created an entire galaxy worth of stars around them, the golden blades getting ready to strike any moment now. The stars grew in size, their own glow only adding to the blinding light surrounding the arena and making it nearly impossible to see. She closed her eyes and with a snap of her fingers, everything happened at once.

Explosions of stars from all directions went off, sending celestial orbs flying to slice through what was left of the Lightwarden standing in the center of the chaos. His golden swords shattered before they reached the young astrologian, metal clattering to the ground while the once blinding light faded back to its normal intensity. Aestelle staggered slightly from the toll this battle had taken on her body as she watched Innocence hold himself up with his spear, struggling to not fall.

“But...I am all-powerful.” He cried out. “I am a _god_ ─destined to rule! As is my right by birth!”

Placing her planisphere over her back, Aestelle grabbed at her bleeding shoulder with her other hand. “Your fate was never preordained by some higher power in the hopes of success. Your parents agreed to some insidious plan to create you so that your line could rule indefinitely, this path being set from the very beginning. You were not destined to rule, you were destined to either destroy this false paradise or die by my hands. I’m sorry.”

Innocence looked absolutely heartbroken, stricken with grief as he lost the last of his strength and fell to the ground at her feet, his armor slamming into the stone while his spear clatters off to the side. “No...it can’t be...” He said, struggling to hold himself up on his elbows to look up at her, the rest of her friends rushing up the stairs to stand behind her in this heavenly arena. “Why? Why am _I_ cast down...when it is _you_ who are the villains? Father told me...that I am hope. I am righteousness. That I am...a _god_ …” Innocence insisted. “That is why I was born...as man and sin eater both… I kept the people safe! They respected me! Worshipped me! How can this be? I should be the one...looking down at you…” He said between the poundings of his fist on the stone.

Her friends looked on with pity in their eyes, Aestelle taking a few steps towards the fallen Lightwarden as his body began to chip away into particles of Light. “I’m sorry. I truly am. You had no choice but to walk this path and for that, I sincerely hope your soul finds peace in the Underworld.”

“Help me, damn you…” Innocence cried. “I...am your god…”

“May the next life you live be one full of joy, Vauthry.”

The orb of Light hanging in the air grew larger and larger as Innocence looked up at her with fear in his eyes. Fear of death. She offered him a small smile. Fate has been cruel to all, one man’s fond memory another’s waking nightmare as Ardbert once said, the matter of villains and heroes all but comes down to perspective. Vauthry was just as much a victim in fate's twisted course as any one of them. He has committed great atrocities and the same goes for her. They do what they must to survive while striving to do what they think is right and just. Though even that seems to fail. They truly were similar in that regard.

Cracking further, Innocence began to shatter and within a moment he was nothing more than a flurry of Light slowly rising into the air to create the large, pulsating sphere. Aestelle looked up at it, her hand that isn’t covering her shoulder grasping at her tattered dress as tightly as she could manage if only to keep herself from fleeing. If she could run away, she would. The Light within her right now already feels about ready to burst out. If she’s to absorb this Light as well...she scared to find out what’s about to happen to her…

She closed her eyes, rather not seeing as the Light descends to try and consume her soul. It’s a terrible feeling having Light press against her corporeal confines from within, cracking and splintering her further and further. It hurts. She’s breaking─ _she’s breaking_.

“Look! The sky!” Alphinaud said, everyone’s attention quickly turning upwards to watch as the Light gives way to the beautiful night sky.

Aestelle struggles to look up as well, her vision already beginning to lose its focus. The stars. They shine so brightly, so keenly. Halone. The spear is what she sees before anything else and for a moment, she finds herself smiling despite the pain. The Fury gave her the strength to triumph in that battle, but even she cannot save her from her body’s own failings, and that’s alright. Not even the divine can fix everything.

The cracks littered across her soul suddenly grew and parts of her shattered, the Light from within beginning to pulse all around her as it's freed from it's confines. She cried out as she fell to the ground in pure agony. Everything hurts. All she can register is the pain and suffering of having her being torn apart from the inside. Somehow she hasn’t fully shattered yet, but damn does she almost wish she would so the pain would just _stop_.

“Are you alright?! Alisaie asked, taking a step towards her. “Say something!”

“Twelve forfend, she cannot contain the Light. She’s beginning to turn!” Y’shtola said in disbelief before turning to the elezen standing beside her. “Urianger! If you’ve aught up your sleeve, now is the time!”

Everyone looked to her fellow astrologian only to find his gaze falling to the ground at his feet, a forlorn expression gracing his features. Ryne’s bright blue eyes rose to the sky once more. “It’s changing back!” She said and sure enough, the sky rippled and suddenly the unyielding Light had returned.

On her knees, Aestelle tried desperately to hold back her cries as the Light continued its assault on her soul, doing everything it could to break free. “The combined power of every Lightwarden is too terrible a burden for any one soul to bear.” The Exarch said, his footsteps ringing out above all else as he walked towards her from the stairs. “And so I shall relieve you of it!”

The crystal mage pointed his staff at the broken girl, a ring of blue forming around them only to begin glowing. Alisaie and Alphinaud both took steps forward, equally baffled and scared for what their dearest friend's fate may be. “Exarch?! What are you doing?!” Alisaie asked.

“I will channel this profusion of power to the Crystal Tower and use it to travel to other worlds.” The Exarch said just as Urianger held out a hand to stop Y’shtola from attacking him. “As I have dreamed of doing ever since I first learned of their existence! Who would choose to remain here, in this dying realm, when they might go elsewhere and begin anew? Not I. And thus...thus did I _use_ you!”

Aestelle managed to look up at her friend with a hint of a smile despite the agonizing pain. “And you say...I’m a terrible liar.” She choked out, the Light pressing more harshly against her back now.

“No… No, I don’t believe you! It doesn’t make sense!” Ryne yelled.

“Damn you! We won’t let you do with her as you please!” Alisaie then said, her eyes narrowed.

“Do not interfere!” Urianger bit out, his hands balling up into fists at his side. “Please! I beseech you all! _Let him go_!”

Y’shtola lowered her staff as she realized the situation in full. “You knew of this, Urianger.” The astrologian remained silent. “‘Tis all a fiction. Such vaguely defined acts of teleportation stand no chance of success. The Exarch will never live to see another world─as he knows only too well.”

Alphinaud straightened up some at her words. “Then...what does he mean to do?”

“He means to take the Light with him into the rift...where he will die.” Y’shtola responded solemnly. “From the beginning, he intended to sacrifice himself to save our friend and Novrandt.”

“At journey’s end, an opportunistic thief makes off with the hero’s prize. A paltry way to end a chapter, I concede. Yet your tale will continue, and my role in it will scarcely be remembered.” The Exarch said, his own body beginning to crack under the pressure from the Light surging into him.

Looking up to her friend, Aestelle did her utmost to steady her breathing. “You will always be remembered...idiot.” She managed to say and even forced out a halfhearted laugh, the mage standing before her increasing the magick and forcing his cowl to fall back with the push of wind that’s spiraling all around them. “A reckless fool...but I wouldn’t, have you any other...way...G’raha Tia.”

For a moment, he just stared at her in shock. She remembered him, and that meant everything to him. “Thank you for fighting for this world, for believing.” He said, tears welling up in his eyes. “Fare you well, my friend─my inspiration.”

Aestelle closed her eyes as the gunshot echoed out. Everyone went deathly still as the Exarch dropped his cane, the metal clanking against the stone before he fell in front of them. The magic that once swirled around her and G'raha fading only to disappear entirely as the others slowly look to her beloved.

“Only those who possess the Royal Eye of the Allagan imperial line are capable of controlling the Crystal Tower. Such individuals do not exist in the First.” Hades’ said from where he stands at the edge of the arena. “Therefore, in all likelihood, the Exarch arrived here with the tower. This much I had surmised, yet I could not discern his grand scheme.” His footsteps rung out over the sound of the Light cracking her soul as he walked to stand beside the fallen miqo’te. “To think that he went through all this trouble for the sake of a single hero. It’s almost admirable in its absurdity.”

Opening her eyes, Aestelle struggled to contain the Light now that G’raha is no longer siphoning it into himself. She can feel it forcing the cracks on her back to widen, trying to escape as she looks on at her beloved, his expression grim despite the wry smile ghosting over his lips while he looks down at the Exarch.

“Alas, it is not your grand scheme that will succeed, but ours.” Hades said, soon shifting his attention to the young girl struggling to hold on to her life, to their dream. 

“You bastard!” Thancred sneered.

“Stop!” Aestelle yelled. “He’s...still alive…” She said between her labored breaths. “Just, stop. _Please_.”

She’s scared. Everyone is upset, on edge, and Hades is only further stirring the pot. Thancred has already taken a shot at him once before and she never wants to see him try his luck again. She can’t lose Hades. No matter what, she can’t lose him so she needs her friends to turn their attention towards her.

Taking only three long strides, Hades stopped directly in front of her, crouching down so they were almost eye level with one another as Aestelle tried desperately to contain this wretched Light, her eyes flicking to the amber necklace he still wears much how she still wears her own amethyst one. “What a disappointment you turned out to be.” He sighed but the worry and concern swirling behind his eyes spoke of his true feelings, his aether attempting to reach out to her only for the Light to repel it. And yet, despite knowing his words are disingenuous, it still broke her heart to hear him say such cruel things for a second time now. “I placed my faith in you. Let myself believe that you could contain the Light. But look at you now, halfway to becoming a monster. You are unworthy of my patronage.”

Through the agonizing pain, she looked to her beloved almost pleadingly. “What, are you...trying to do?” She asked through gritted teeth.

“I am an Ascian.” He murmured. “My heart’s sole desire is to usher in the Great Rejoining.”

Aestelle’s jaw clenched. “No… What is it...you’re trying to do?” She asked again. “Tell me Hades! Why is it you’re, you’re doing this?!” She screamed, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as the Light forces its way through the cracks in her soul lining her shoulder blades. “What is it you’re hiding?!”

“Hades?!” Ryne gasped, both Alphinaud and Alisaie looking to one another in shock.

His eyes widened slightly and it was only then she realized she hasn’t called him by his true name since before the Great Sundering. “A hundred years ago, I entrusted my comrade Loghrif with the task of increasing Light’s sway over this world. This we sought to do by manipulating heroes.” Hades explained for her friends benefit more so than her own. “When that failed to achieve the desired result, I created Vauthry. But thanks to your meddling, that too has ended in failure.”

Aestelle had tears streaming down her cheeks at this point from the torture her soul is being put through. “You _wanted_ me to, to succeed.” She gritted out.

“What was your true purpose in approaching us?” Alphinaud demanded.

“By your Twelve, boy, have I not told you before that everything I said was the truth?” Hades asked, scowling as he looks to the young elezen. “You were specimens by which I might gauge man’s potential as it stands. I genuinely had an interest in you. Genuinely considered taking you on as allies. Provided _she_ could contain and control the Light.” He said and then shifted his attention back to her. “If not then she─and by extension you─would be of no use to me. ‘Twas as simple as that.”

Thancred scoffed. “So we’ve been found wanting. How disheartening. But even had we fulfilled your conditions, there was no guarantee that we would cooperate. What then?”

“Then I simply kill you all.” Hades responded with a smirk. “At the very least, it would restore the world to the way it was before you went about trouncing Lightwardens willy-nilly. Suffice it to say it would be most inconvenient to have all that Light taken away─and I would be lying if I were to claim his actions didn’t have me worried.”

Coughing up Light, the bright liquid splattered onto the stone beside her hand. Hades returned his troubled expression to her, so many emotions running rampant behind his eyes, almost as if he’s fighting himself. “Hm, you still retain your form and your senses...but you have all but become a sin eater.” He said softly.

“Why...why won’t you tell me, your true plan?” Aestelle asked, liquid Light dribbling down the sides of her lips as her grip on reality begins to loosen. “What do you want out of this?”

“Why?” He repeated. “Why because now your existence will serve to engulf the world in Light. Those in your company will likewise turn into sin eaters, and in time you will succumb to your base instincts and hunt innocents to feast on their sweet, sweet aether.”

She shook her head. “You still love me…” Aestelle said, her voice cracking as her tears continue to fall. “You don’t want me to die...just as I don’t, want you to die.”

“Love? That is something I lost for you when you broke your promise to return home─to return to _me_.” Hades said, his eyes narrowing as his brows knit together. “You’re such a pitiful creature now, a far cry from the greatness you once embodied. Nothing more than a sad excuse of the woman I loved so long ago.”

“You’re lying!” Aestelle sobbed.

Hades’ smirk turned cynical. “Why would I ever love you in such a sundered state? You’re _nothing_ to me.”

“Liar…” She said before coughing up even more Light, her body nearly succumbing to it now.

“Do you remember the last conversation we had before the Great Sundering?” Her beloved asked. “What the last things I ever said to you were?”

She stared at him, just stared as she waited for his answer, her tears refusing to stop.

He sighed. “That I wish Hythlodaeus had never introduced us. That I regret ever wasting my time on you. That the truth of it all is that I _hate_ you.”

Her heart clenched at his words as he continued.

“Everything about you is irritating and it was the same back then; always so optimistic, so bright, so unbelievably reckless and selfless and hellbent on seeing yourself into an early grave for people who never so much as _thought_ about taking a dagger for you like you did for them time and time again! I hate you for making me this way. I hate you for forcing me into this situation. And most of all, I hate you for ever tricking me into loving you. I regret our relationship and want nothing more than to see you die, once and for all.” Hades said coldly. “Once you’re gone, I’ll finally be free from you. No longer will you haunt my dreams and I’ll be able to fulfill my duty as intended by Lord Zodiark.”

“No…” Aestelle whimpered.

“So helpless, so frail, so absolutely broken─how could I ever love someone like you? Memories or no, you will never reclaim your former greatness until the one true world has been restored.” He scoffed. “Though seeing as you are now, even I’m inclined to believe restoring your soul will do little to ever fix your broken self. Such a disappointment.”

“Shut up!” She yelled, the Light breaking through her back and tearing a scream from her throat as her skin and dress are ripped apart. A set of angelic wings resembling those of the sin eaters came bursting forth from between her shoulder blades. They were so large compared to her body, spreading out like those of the great wyrm Hraesvelgr but with a golden sheen that shimmered in the light.

Hades stood up, staring down at her with his lips set in a firm line. “Once you’re dead, there will be no one to stop us. We will rejoin the worlds and bring back our fallen. And maybe then we may speak again.”

Aestelle couldn’t control her breathing as more Light filled her mouth, her large wings slowly falling to lie extended on the ground at her sides. “You...love me…” She managed to say. “You want me, to kill...you…” She murmured, her eyesight beginning to fade to white.

“If you truly believe that, then find me in our humble city and we shall see what your blind naivety will reward you with this time.” Hades said and then snapped his fingers, teleporting G’raha away.

“Exarch!” Alphinaud yelled.

The Ascian shrugged as he looked to her friends. “I have naught to show for all the time and effort I invested in you. He is a small token for my troubles. I did not expect that I could learn aught from man, but I may yet learn something from all the knowledge he had hoarded for his precious hero.” Taking a few steps away, Hades rose up into the air, looking down on her from above. “I pity you, I do. Your friends are now your foes. If you do not kill them, they will kill you. When it all becomes too much to bear, seek me out at my abode, in the dark depths of the Tempest. There, you may complete your descent into madness with some dignity, far from prying eyes.”

Mustering up the last of her strength, Aestelle staggered to stand and with a strong push from her wings thrust herself through the air and towards her beloved. “I won’t let you go!” She screamed and before she knew what was happening, she was slamming back down into the ground, all of the air being knocked out of her. Dark purple spikes stabbed through her wings and kept her pinned against the stone, Hades’ staring down at her with a scarily blank expression. Though she can feel his true heartache from the small amount of his aether that still resides deep within her─so deep not even the Light has managed to devour it. He’s fighting his tempered self and losing…

“I won’t give up!” The young girl cried louder this time, her tears slipping down the sides of her face as she looks up at the man she would give anything and everything to save. “I won’t. I promise…”

As her eyesight began to fade for good, she couldn’t help but cry. She wants nothing more than for him to explain himself, to tell her what it is he’s planning so she can help save him. But instead he’s making things difficult and now spouting off this nonsense that he hates her. He doesn’t, he can’t. She refuses to believe him. They promised they would always be together. They promised!

“Till you’re ready to give up this vain pursuit, I bid you farewell...my dear.”

They promised…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me just crying over Hades, I'm fine :'))) Also I'm having fun writing in extra Ascian things just because I can xD I shouldn't be allowed to write lul Like we got angel-wings-almost-Lightwarden Aestelle because I'm given free rein to do what I want :3 Mistakes have been made
> 
> We've hit 4600+ hits! I can't express my thanks enough for each of you lovely peeps reading and sticking around this long on my random idea train wreck that is this fic xD We still have a long way to go before the end of this fic since this will be going all the way through to the end of 5.4, but I thought I best say another thank you now because I can never say it enough! I hope your December is going well everyone o7 see you in the next chapter! ♡


	29. A Fragile Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the Umbilicus reveals a very different conversation than the one she first remembers seeing through her Echo, this time between G'raha Tia and Hades.

* * *

A dull ache throughout her body is what welcomes her when she finally awakes to find she’s back in her room within the Crystarium. Aestelle blinks a few times, staring up at the ceiling and trying her best to recount all it is that happened during and following her battle against Innocence.

She saw Emmerololth during the fight when she was sure she was going to die to that Lightwarden. There beside her was someone she can barely remember and yet, she was there. Just her imagination playing cruel tricks on her...but she felt so real too. Like they were discussing a matter of battle techniques after a morning meeting, just a typical conversation like the many they had thousands of times before. Will her memories forever bleed into her reality? It’s terrible enough to have her dreams always be nightmares, now she may very well have to see those she misses most as nothing more than haunting specters to forever remind her of the world she failed to protect.

And then there’s Hades… Oh how things have become so twisted between them. At this rate, he’s going to truly force her hand into killing him and she won’t be able to live with herself if she has to watch him shatter for a second time. As of right now, the future she has lived through feels almost like that of a wicked nightmare, not a true reality and she would very much like to keep it that way. To save him means having a chance at saving Elidibus and maybe their other brethren who still yet live. She’s at the brink of the turning point they need in order to see that their legacy doesn’t live on solely through her. It’s too late to save Lahabrea, but she can make things right for the others.

Slowly, the young girl pushed herself to sit up, flinching at the soreness and pure pain that spikes here and there throughout her body, her muscles protesting every slight movement. “Ah. Finally. I thought you went and keeled over or something.”

Aestelle glanced over towards the open window and offered her ghostly companion a small smile. “Ardbert. You don’t know how good it is to see you again.”

“So you remember all it is that happened, yeah? After you collapsed, Emet vanished.” He said and then sighed. “Ryne did what she could to stay the raging of the Light within your body. Those wings in particular having to be hacked off by Thancred before the Light continued to corrupt the outside of you as well. Thanks to them, you’re still you, but they’ve only delayed the inevitable. But you already knew this would happen.”

“The wings were new.” She said with a dejected laugh. 

Ardbert tried to smile. “I see you haven’t lost your terrible sense of humor.”

“Mine, terrible? Surely you mean your own.”

“In your dreams.”

Exhaling a soft sigh, Aestelle relaxed a little more while she swung her legs over the side of her bed and stretched a bit, her back being particularly sore. “So Hades has left for the Tempest with G’raha, and Light has returned to all of Novrandt because of me. Well, at least I’m still breathing and am still _me_. Blessing or no, I’m taking this as a plus.”

“You’re surprisingly at peace with all of this. Sure you didn’t loosen a screw in that head of yours from the impact of your fall after trying to go after your Ascian?” Ardbert scoffed, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “And here I was expecting for you to run out of here the first chance you got to go after Emet.”

She shrugged in response. “Right now, I need to listen to what Emmerololth said; assess the situation. Hades and G’raha are safe in the Tempest so I don’t have to worry about them just yet. Dikaiosyne is still somewhere in Il Mheg and I’ll have to deal with that sin eater before I can leave for the Tempest. And as for my friends, I’m at a loss of what I’ll say to them when next we meet.”

Nodding, Ardbert glanced off to the side. “Those kids told the others about the stories you’ve been telling so they all know who Emet is to you, and they will no doubt want answers.”

Aestelle sighed. “Answers… Should I tell them about my going back in time?” She then asked, looking to the ghostly brunette.

“Hell if I know. Personally, I’d keep that part to yourself for now. Having them question your current predicament more than they already are isn’t going to help anyone.” Ardbert muttered. “Though when they ask about your memories, it might be easier if you did tell them the whole truth and not the half-truths like Emet is so fond of.”

“So I’ll just wing it when that conversation arrives. Got it.” She mused. Patting her bed, Aestelle stood up and stretched once more before wandering over to her dresser. “I’m going to get dressed and then we need to find Lyna.”

“The Guard Captain? What for?” He asked.

Glancing over her shoulder, Aestelle nodded and with a roll of his eyes, Ardbert turned around so she could change in peace. “Lyna has the keys to the Ocular and the other room in there.” She responded once she was sure he wouldn’t go peeking.

“And you think she’ll just hand them over to you should you ask all nicely?”

“I know she will because that’s what the Exarch would have wanted.” 

Grabbing a simple deep rough dress with white ruffles lining its edges and sleeves, Aestelle set about looking for a cloak of some sort to wear over it. Ardbert waited patiently for her to finish getting ready before speaking once more, only turning around when she was fully dressed and was nearly done brushing through her long, ice blue hair. “What are you hoping to find in there?” He asked.

Thinking for a moment, she shrugged. “No idea. But something tells me I should go and see if I _can_ find anything out from my Echo in there. When you and I first went into the Umbilicus, I saw a vision of the past where G’raha was telling Urianger of the full truth and of his plans to sacrifice himself in order to save the First and myself.” She explained. “But since I’ve already seen that, I’m wondering if maybe I’ll catch a glimpse of a different conversation this time around.”

“Well, we best get a move on then. If you’re intending to head out to Il Mheg before going to the Tempest then we shouldn’t stand around. There’s no telling when you’ll lose control of the Light.” Ardbert said thoughtfully.

Nodding, Aestelle finished brushing through her hair and made sure her knee-high boots were well laced, grabbing the white Amaurotine mask from off her nightstand before turning to her ghostly friend. “You’re right. First, we need to go find Lyna.”

The two of them left her room and after saying a quick goodbye to the Manager of Suites, they wandered out into the Exedra. It was just their luck Lyna happened to be walking through with a few other guards in tow. It wasn’t long at all before the Captain was leading her up the spiraling stairs within the Crystal Tower and straight for the Ocular, Ardbert remaining quiet as he silently follows along after them.

With a click, the lock on the door came undone. “I have unlocked the door to the Umbilicus. You are free to enter.” Lyna said with a soft smile as she walked back to stand in front of the younger girl. “Once you have what you require, I’ll see it sealed once more. Until then, I will remain without.”

“Ah, before you go Lyna, how long was I asleep for?” Aestelle asked, the Guard Captain stopping at the doors to the Ocular.

Turning to face her once more, the viera thought for a brief moment. “A little over a week. Your friends should be returning to the Crystarium any minute now and will surely wish to hear of your condition so pray, speak with them upon their return. They have all been worried about you.”

Slowly, she nodded. “I see. I’ll be sure to talk to them after I’m done here.” Aestelle responded with a warm smile. “Thank you for this, Lyna.”

“Say no more. A friend of the Exarch is a friend to us all.” And with that, the Captain left the Ocular.

Looking back towards the Umbilicus, Aestelle exhaled a shaky sigh and then flicked her attention to Ardbert. “So, care to do the honors of going in first?” She asked with a playful smirk.

“Scared there might be a ghost other than me lurking about, are you?” Ardbert scoffed, walking ahead of her and into the adjoining room.

Aestelle waited a moment before following after him. She peered from around the wall and inside the room as if she was scared something might pop out and attack her from behind one of the countless piles of tomes. Ardbert stood in the center of the room and glanced around. “Well,” he paused as his eyes landed on her once more, “come on then. Nothing in here is going to bite.”

She childishly stuck out her tongue while she slowly took a few hesitant steps inside, her eyes shifting from one place to another. “Hm…and here I was hoping for something more, _enlightening_ , I guess.”

Ardbert crossed his arms over his chest and nodded towards a nearby chair. “Go ahead and take a seat. Maybe you need to focus on something before your Echo will kick in.”

Doing as he said, Aestelle tucked her cloak under her legs and sat down, looking around as she does so. While they wait, her ghostly companion wandered around and began reading the titles to the tomes he stumbled upon. She watched him for a bit and then shifted her gaze towards the door to the Umbilicus. And it was then that her Echo finally decided to show her a vision of the past.

_Sitting in the chair within the Umbilicus is none other than G’raha Tia, his cowl pulled over his eyes so that any who happen to find him won’t see his face save for the bottom half. The tome on his lap is one of the larger ones within the room. He stays quiet as he reads page after page, licking the pad of his finger before turning to the next._

_“My my, reading yet again, Exarch?”_

_G’raha didn’t glance up at the familiar voice, his attention trained solely on the tome he’s been reading through for hours now. “To what do I owe the pleasure of yet another one your most unwelcomed visits, Emet-Selch?”_

_Hades placed a hand over his chest. “Oh how your words ever wound me! Though we both have matters that need attending to so I don’t intend to stay long.”_

_“Is that so.” The miqo’te responded with not a hint of care._

_With an exasperated roll of his eyes, Hades moved to lean against the door frame. “Our precious hero should be arriving in Eulmore any moment now.” He said while he crossed his arms over his chest, the amber necklace resting just above his arms. “And it is my understanding that she is going to be trying to eliminate this final Lightwarden.”_

_“That she is.” The Exarch responded, turning to the next page in his tome._

_“And you intend to join her?”_

_“I yet have a role to play in her tale and must see this story to a happy ending.”_

_Hades scoffed at that. “A happy ending? Sounds like something she’d want. But alas, not every story has a happy ending to be had.”_

_That caught G’raha’s attention, the crystalline mage glancing up to the Ascian with an obvious frown tugging on the corners of his lips. “Do you intend to stop her?”_

_“Nay, I like to watch as she does the bidding of others, being used as a weapon.” The Ascian sighed. “Though even should no one have asked this of her, she would have found a way to save this putrid world regardless, as is her wont.”_

_G’raha sat up a little straighter in his chair, finally giving the other man his full attention. “You speak of her as if the two of you are close.” He notes._

_Looking out into the Ocular and to the crystal mirror emanating a bright cerulean glow, Hades smiled some to himself. “Once upon a time, we were. Now, however, things have become unimaginably complicated. You especially have been trying to pry information out of her regarding her relationship with myself. Jealous that you might have a rival for her affection?” He then asked with a smug smirk._

_“That is not, how did you even come to such an absurd conclusion?” The Exarch asked before shaking his head. “No matter. But I must ask, what exactly is your relationship?”_

_Hades hummed. “I’m afraid not even I have the answer to that. If nothing else, consider myself an ally to her and only her. I wish to see her succeed but will not lift a finger to help her.”_

_“And why is that?”_

_“It would be unfair.”_

_Tilting his head to the side slightly, G’raha closed the tome on his lap. “Unfair?” He repeated._

_“You mortals are fated to repeat the same mistakes and learn naught from them time and time again, and yet you manage to prevail in circumstances that by every right you should fail. I had faith in your kind once, genuinely considered leaving you to your own devices only to find your lot is never satisfied.” Hades sighed. “Few of you are capable of impressing me enough to ever trust you with the fate of these shards. Though her, my dear hero, is unlike the rest of your kind. A special woman with strong morals and unyielding determination that you would be hard-pressed to find in another. So long as she can prove to me that she is now strong enough to bear the burden of these shards upon her shoulders without mine and my brethrens intervention, then my part on this stage of fools would have been played to perfection and will come to an end. Her triumph the encore to our legacy that will live on through her─and her alone.”_

_“What are you to Aestelle?” G’raha asked._

_Hades chuckled some at that. “If you ever find the answer yourself, do tell me. I’m quite curious to hear what she would say if questioned. Regardless of her answer, it will not change our fate which is why I have come here this late evening, albeit begrudgingly.”_

_“Go on.” The Exarch said._

_The Ascian uncrossed his arms and turned to look more fully at the other man, expression no longer holding any slight amount of amusement as he grows far more serious. “Should she succeed in this vain mission of yours, then I will be nothing more than dust on the wind when all is said and done. I will be gone no sooner than I had arrived which is why I must ask that you watch over her in my stead when such a time comes.” Hades shook his head while giving the Exarch a halfhearted shrug. “She has never been fond of being alone, far more enjoying herself when in the company of those she considers to be her friends. And even if I may harbor doubts about you and yours, you have yet to abandon her regardless of the trials she faces and do your utmost to aid her where possible...much better than the last set of so-called friends she traveled around with.” He scoffed. “Anyway, I ask you keep an eye on her. Protect her. Though strong and clearly capable she may be, she is but a fragile rose with no thorns, easily faltering under pressure if she has no one to turn to. Without those nearby to keep her from drowning, she will sink and become nothing more than a hollow shell of her former self. You must promise me that you will not allow for such a thing to happen when tumultuous times come her way.”_

_G’raha Tia remained quiet for a long while, just staring at the Ascian who’s asking such a peculiar thing of him. “You truly care for her, don’t you?”_

_“As her ally, I feel that it should be obvious I care for her wellbeing as all of you do.” Hades muttered. “Now will you give me your word or must I ask that hotheaded gunbreaker to do this for me instead?”_

_“You have my word that I shall protect her.”_

_"Good, then I will leave you to your final preparations.” Hades said, turning to walk back out into the Ocular. But after a few short steps, he stopped. “Oh, and Exarch?”_

_G’raha looked up from his tome that he had already reopened on his lap. “What is it, Emet-Selch?”_

_“You’re not the kind of man she would ever be interested in.”_

_“I have no such feelings towards her!”_

_Chuckling, Hades stepped through his portal and disappeared into the rift with an absentminded wave of his hand over his head, leaving G’raha to grumble to himself as he once again returns to reading his tome._

Aestelle blinked a few times as she came back to her senses, a single tear slipping down her cheek. Ardbert was kneeling down in front of her now, probably having tried to get her attention when she went silent due to her Echo. She offered him a small smile while she wiped away her tear. “I’m okay.” The young girl murmured.

Ardbert let out a relieved sigh. “You had me scared there for a moment.” He said and then slowly rose to his feet once more. “What is it you saw?”

She looked over to the doors that lead to the Ocular, of course finding no one there. “Hades came to G’raha shortly before I took on Ran’jit. Said that if I succeed in saving the First, then he will be gone and so he asked G’raha to promise him that he’d watch over me in his stead.” Aestelle could feel a lump forming in her throat as her eyes stung with tears. “He truly does want me to kill him. And in doing so, he’ll be leaving our legacy with me to preserve…”

“Oh don’t go crying again. I know you’re an emotional wreck more times than not but right now you may very well cause the Light within you to break free again so be careful, will you.”

“Sorry sorry. It’s just, he’s going to such lengths to hurt me, saying he hates me and that I mean nothing to him when clearly I mean _something_ to him…” She muttered.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ardbert tapped his foot a few times as he thought over her words. “Maybe now that he knows you remember him, he’s trying to make it easier for you to see him as the villain of your story?” He offered.

She looked up at her ghostly companion. “But why would he do that?”

“To make it easier for you to kill him I’m guessing. As you are now, I’ll be surprised if you can hurt him at all.” The brunette said with a small smile. “Though we’ll see to it that his plans fail because you are going to save that bastard whether he likes it or not.”

Returning his smile, Aestelle nodded as she pushed herself to stand as well. “You’re right. With you at my side, there’s no way I’ll fail him a third time!” She mused, already starting for the door leading out of the Umbilicus and into the Ocular. “Let’s go Ardbert. We have precious little time to see this through to its end and if I have to talk with my friends, it’s best I do that now before I leave for Il Mheg.”

The two of them descended the spiraling staircases within the Crystal Tower and made for the large doors. Giving her a salute, the guards stationed there opened the doors just enough for her to slip through, the young girl smiling and thanking them as she passes by. Ardbert had at some point disappeared again, Aestelle now alone as she walks down the many stairs leading back into the Exedra. Her eyes flick around here and there but she can’t spot her friends anywhere. Surely Lyna would have told them where she was so she was expecting to find them all waiting for her somewhere around the Exedra. They must be busier than she originally thought.

With her cloak flowing behind her, she walked through where the Aetheryte is and finally managed to spot them. Her friends have all gathered a little ways away near the large bridge connecting the Crystarium to Lakeland, deep in discussion with all of their expressions forlorn at best. They haven’t had it easy since she collapsed and she feels terrible having to still keep them in the dark about the larger picture here, but she has no choice. To save Hades and Elidibus she should listen to Ardbert and only tell them what they need to know for the time being. She can always explain more once they make it to Amaurot. And when they see her fair city in all of its former glory, they’ll have no choice but to believe her and Hades.

“Aestelle!” Ryne gasped, already running towards the older girl. 

She happily caught Ryne in a warm embrace, ignoring the protestations of her sore body in favor of enjoying her friend's affection. “I haven’t been asleep that long Ryne. Come now, you’re acting as though I’ve been gone for months!” Aestelle mused in her attempt at keeping the atmosphere light.

“We’ve been worried sick over you!” The redhead quickly said, hugging her even tighter. “I wasn’t sure if what Thancred and I did would be enough to stabilize your condition or if you could suddenly take a turn for the worse in our absence…”

Petting down her hair, the older girl offered her a small smile. “I’m alright Ryne. Thank you for saving me.” Aestelle said and then looked up to the white-haired hyur. “And thank you as well, Thancred. I can’t imagine those wings came off all that easily.”

He crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed ever so slightly. “Well someone had to strip the angel of her wings.” Thancred scoffed. “Care to tell us what all of that screaming and crying was about before your _beloved_ ran off with the Exarch?”

The bite of spite in his words was clearly intentional, Aestelle’s smile faltering. She had already guessed that they’d be angry with her, and judging by the conflicted expressions gracing the faces of her friends, she wasn’t wrong in the least bit. Urianger can get away with secrets since it’s almost expected for him to be withholding information. But her? Being ever an open book only to suddenly start hiding things put everyone on edge...and it doesn’t help that the big secret she was keeping was a past relationship with one of the very Paragons responsible for the ending of worlds.

“I’m sorry.” She said, that being the first thing she could even think of trying to start this conversation with. “I couldn’t-”

“Couldn’t what?” Thancred cut her off, his frustration only growing. “Couldn’t tell us that the Ascian you’ve been protecting all this time was actually your lover? It’s little wonder why you always stood so close to him─talking and looking to him as if he was a good friend when he very well should have been a stranger. You’ve been talking to him in secret all this time, haven’t you? So tell us Aestelle, what is it exactly you’ve been hiding?”

Ryne looked to Thancred with concern in her eyes, placing a hand over her chest as she moves to stand a little closer to Aestelle’s side. “I-I don’t think you need to be so harsh on her. She just woke up...”

With a sigh, Y’shtola shook her head. “Well-rested or no, we need answers before we can continue forward as a group.”

“The Hades from the stories of your past.” Alisaie spoke up. “The one you still love. You mean to tell me that same Hades is Emet-Selch?” 

Aestelle could feel her guilt rising as her smile fell entirely. “Yes. Emet-Selch’s true name is Hades.”

“And you _knew_ who he was from the moment he showed himself to us?”

“Yes…”

The young elezen balled her hands up into fists at her sides as she looked on at the older girl. “Why would you keep this a secret from us? We should have known about this long before now.” Alisaie said, pain flashing over her features. “We have asked you so many times if you were alright, if something was bothering you, even asked if you’d come to us if something _was_ bothering you and you said you would! And yet you still kept this a secret? Don’t you trust us?!”

“I do-”

“Then why?!”

“Because none of you would have ever believed me!” Aestelle yelled, immediately slapping her hands over her mouth at having raised her voice at Alisaie, something she has _never_ done. “I’m sorry… But the reality of this mess is that I couldn’t risk endangering Emet by revealing our past to you. He didn’t even know I remembered him until just before our climb up to Mt. Gulg. This was something I had to keep secret.”

“So you haven’t been talking with Emet-Selch in secret then?” Alphinaud asked.

She shook her head. “Not exactly. We have spoken a few times in private, but he was asking me the same things you have; why did I trust him, why did I actively try to befriend him, why was I so ready to accept an Ascian as my ally, and so on. Emet knows little more than any of you.”

“Then tell us all it is you have been hiding.” Y’shtola said, Thancred still standing beside her with his arms crossed and expression gravely cold. 

“I can’t.” Aestelle responded softly only for the gunbreaker to scoff under his breath. “Not yet, at least. Not until you have seen mine and Emet’s home with your own eyes. Hopefully everything will make sense when you can see what it is we lost, and what it is him and our brethren are trying to restore.”

“Thou speaketh as if thyself is an Ascian.” Urianger said with a slight tilt of his head as he looked down at the much shorter girl.

Alphinaud glanced to her fellow astrologian, his eyes widened slightly. “How could Aestelle possibly be an Ascian? She has been our most stalwart and loved ally since first she joined our order.”

“Are you already forgetting that she _protected_ an Ascian who she is supposedly in a relationship with?” Thancred asked coldly.

“I believe my point still stands that if she were an Ascian, she would have long since been attempting to throw our order into disarray rather than aiding us in protecting both the Source and now the First.”

“Then try and make up an excuse for her defending an Ascian with that big brain of yours.”

Aestelle raised her hands some. “Please don’t take your anger out on him, Thancred. Alphinaud hasn’t done anything wrong. And as for if I’m an Ascian or not, I don’t know anymore.” She said honestly. “I’m sundered like the rest of humanity and yet I have memories from before the Great Sundering. Memories from when the Ascians and I were an order much like all of us are now, wanting nothing more than to save the world just as the Scions do...but clearly we failed where the Scions have succeeded countless times over. I’m not some minion of Zodiark if that’s what you’re all scared of, and I’m not working with the Ascians to bring about the rejoining either. I’m still the me you’ve always known. I just...I don’t know. I still don't understand a lot of things. Maybe Emet might know more about why I’m the way I am. Though the one thing I know for sure is that I have to save him.”

Thancred looked at her in utter disbelief. “Save _Emet-Selch_? Not the Exarch he shot and kidnapped?!”

“I know G’raha is fine.” Aestelle sighed. “Emet won’t hurt him─there’s no point in it. The Exarch will return to the Crystarium and everything will go back to normal just as things always do once I’m sent to vanquish our next big foe.” She paused, glancing between her friends before flashing them a sheepish smile. “But I refuse to kill him. I will not kill the man I love so I’ve been working to devise a plan to save him from our cruel fate instead. What everyone here in the Crystarium and on the First want is for G’raha to be returned safe and sound and to finally banish this cursed Light once and for all, right? So I will do just that. I’ll save G’raha and the First...and I’m going to save my beloved as well. I have to.”

“I want to trust you.” Alisaie said at nothing above a whisper, a frown tugging on the corners of her lips. “I do. But I don’t understand how it is you think Emet can be saved. He’s tempered─and you know as well as I do that tempering cannot be reversed with a single snap of your fingers. Ga Bu is a testament to that.”

Nodding, Y’shtola placed a hand to her chin as she took a moment to think. “I wish to place my trust in you as well, Aestelle, for you have never been one to lead us astray. But Alisaie and Urianger both have raised valid arguments. Your origins are yet a mystery, and a reversal for tempering─tempering by an ancient primal no less if Emet-Selch is to be believed─is simply unheard of. Impossible even.”

Aestelle grabbed at the skirt of her dress, absentmindedly grasping at the soft fabric to keep her nerves at bay. “I have something of a plan to save him by using the Light within me to expunge the Darkness from his soul, returning our souls to equilibrium. But I don’t know how realistic that is if at all. Nothing more than a blind hope at this point.” She said with a dejected laugh. “I’ll explain more once we’ve reached the Tempest and you can see mine and Emet’s home with your own eyes. Anything I try to explain to you now may very well serve to just confuse you all further.”

“But you said your home was lost during the Seventh Umbral Calamity.” Ryne said with knitted brows.

“Ah, I might have had to lie about that. The Great Sundering claimed mine and Emet’s home just as he’s told you twice now. Hydaelyn destroyed and fractured our world, She being the calamity to our history and leaving little to remember us by.” The older girl responded, rubbing at the back of her neck as she does so. “But knowing Emet, he’s made something out of the ruins beneath the water that I think him and I can both agree should be seen by you all.”

Alphinaud took a step forward. “Well I for one refuse to turn my back on you. Ancient being or no, you are still Aestelle, Scion of the Seventh Dawn and champion of the innocent. Your deeds speak for themselves.” He said, a smile working its way across his lips. “Never once have you spoken of your own desires and I will not be the first to deny helping you after you have aided us in our own endeavors numerous times in the past. If it is your wish to save Emet-Selch alongside the Exarch and the First, then that is what I wish to help you achieve. This will not be the first nor the last miracle I shall see at your side.”

Alisaie exhaled a shaky sigh before looking up at Aestelle with a small smile of her own. “I’m still of the same mind now as I was when we spoke atop the Tower in Mord Souq. I don’t abandon you, you don’t abandon me. You have shown me that the impossible is never truly impossible and if saving you can be achieved through saving Emet and the Exarch, then you can count on me to stand by your side as well. We walk this path together from here on out.”

“And it goes without saying that I’m going with Aestelle as well!” Ryne said earnestly, linking her arm with the slightly older girl’s and looking at Thancred with a determined spark in her eyes. “You and Urianger have told me many tales of her countless good deeds across the Source and how she has saved entire nations without ever once being asked for anything in return. No evil being would do such a thing so how could you possibly even suggest that she might be in league with the Ascians? Don’t you see, she hasn’t and will never be our enemy. And can you fault her for wanting to protect the man she loves? Keeping this a secret couldn’t have been an easy decision to make or deal with over all this time...and I don’t want to hear a new story from her where she recounts the death of her lover.”

Thancred flicked his gaze from Aestelle to Ryne. “This isn’t some fairytale. An Ascian is still an Ascian regardless of who he might have been prior to Zodiark’s tempering if those two truly are primals. And Aestelle has only proven to me that she is willing to hide things from us if it means protecting that bastard so why should we trust a thing she says?”

“I am not inclined to take such a rash stance on a matter as complex and delicate as this.” Y’shtola spoke up, shifting her gaze from Thancred to Aestelle. “There are many things I will ask you to explain, though as we are all painfully aware, time is not on your side. If you plan to divulge more of your history once we reach the Tempest, then I shall wait for your explanation. I am not one to forsake a dear friend in her hour of need even if her motives are a mystery. So long as you yet stand for what is right in this world, then I can find it within myself to forgive you for being a second of my friends to become infatuated with secrecy for a time.”

“Oh not you too, Y’shtola.” Thancred groaned from beside her.

“If thou wouldst have me, I too wish to remain by thine side. The path thou walketh now has not changed from the path that which the Exarch and I hadst set thou on from before.” Urianger said with a warm smile. “The destination is the same as it ever was. What knowledge and wisdom I do possess are thine to command. I will aid thee in thy plan to rescue Emet-Selch if that is thy wish. And together I pray the stars will guideth us to realizing thine dream of a future where there is naught but peace for all.”

The white-haired hyur standing behind Urianger couldn’t stop himself from smacking his hand to his forehead, slowly letting his hand fall as he grabs at his cheeks. “Are we all honestly going to overlook her deception without nary a true explanation to her reasoning?” Thancred asked to which everyone nodded. “Why do I even ask?” He sighed.

Ryne’s hold on Aestelle’s arm tightened as she looked to Thancred with a small smile. “So does this mean we can count on you as well?” She asked.

Once again crossing his arms over his chest, Thancred looked on at Aestelle. “Promise that you will tell us _everything_ you know once we reach the Tempest?”

“I give you my word, for what it counts at least.” She responded. “Once you see my home, I’ll tell you what I remember and answer your questions as best I can. Just keep in mind my memory is still a jumbled mess of fragmented memories from back then so I might not be able to answer everything, but I will still try.”

Thancred stared at her for a moment longer and then sighed. “Fine. You have stuck by my side during times even I would have abandoned me to my fate so I will take your word and agree to remain by your side as well. Just, no more secrets Aestelle. You’re a terrible liar and at this point I don’t know what is more infuriating, watching you obviously keep things from us or finding out just what it was you were hiding in the first place..”

The young girl couldn’t help but to laugh a little at that. “Really? And here I thought I did at least a somewhat decent job at keeping my secrets considering none of you caught on to Emet’s true identity or my past relationship with him.”

“It’s not exactly something we’d go guessing on our own.”

“That’s true.”

“I’m still struggling to understand the stories you’ve been telling us of your past.” Alisaie said, shaking her head as she does so. “Your friends were the Ascians, right? And you share their history.”

Aestelle offered her a small smile. “Once we reach the Tempest I’ll explain my past. I promise.” She said while she slowly separated herself from Ryne. “Now I think it’s best I leave for Il Mheg while you all make for Lakeland.”

“But the Light within you could break free at any moment!” Ryne quickly said. “And why are you leaving for Il Mheg? As Y’shtola said, we don’t have time Aestelle. You could turn any moment now!”

“Have a little faith in me, Ryne.” The older girl said, already starting off towards the bridge connecting the Crystarium to Lakeland. “Feo Ul can help us in reaching the Tempest should a certain sky whale refuse to take us there himself. I leave talking with the whale first to you, Urianger.”

The elezen bowed. “Pray, leave this task to me.”

“Be safe Aestelle.” Alphinaud called after her. “No matter what, we are still your family and will stand with you regardless of the truth we may hear in the near future!”

Walking further away, Aestelle didn’t dare look back as she set off for Il Mheg, her friends being left to watch as she leaves them behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee angsty angy Thancred has made his return! And the kids are the first ones to defend Aestelle ;-; couldn't be more wholesome lul Fun fact, I have rewritten that last conversation about five times now and at this point, I'm just going with this version of it because I'm pulling teeth trying to make it exactly how I want it to go and this is probably the closest I'm going to get :'))) Writing is hard when things just don't go how you want them to no matter how many times you fix it xD It's just balancing out how I feel about this chapter since I really like how I wrote the convo between Hades and G'raha so I had to get frustrated over something lul win some you lose some
> 
> So my friend who's been playing FFXIV for about a few weeks now has made it to Heavensward and he's about to go through the Aery meaning it's almost time for the lead up to the Vault and we all remember what follows that dungeon :'))) My friend keeps saying how he likes Haurchefant the most out of the three brothers too xD I haven't spoiled anything for him so he's going to be in for a cruel surprise when Zephirin just yeets a lightning bolt at the best boy rip


	30. An End to One Tale, and the Beginning of Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling unconscious in her battle with Granson against Dikaiosyne, Aestelle slips into another one of her memories, though surprisingly it isn't one of her many with Hades.

* * *

“So what exactly is the point in coming all the way out here when Emet is in the Tempest?”

Aestelle glanced to her ghostly companion as they wandered from off the trail and through the beautiful resplendent flower fields of Il Mheg, the castle of Lyhe Ghiah standing tall in the distance behind them. “I already told you, Ardbert, I have to help Granson slay Dikaiosyne and get Branden’s crystal.” She said, her complexion a little fairer than usual.

He looked to her with knitted brows. “What does his crystal have to do with you saving Emet and rescuing the Exarch?”

“Long story short, a master craftsman is going to use his crystal as inspiration in creating a truly beautiful lamp for the Ondo as an offering of sorts to the Ancients. Without the lamp, we won’t be shown the way to Emet’s phantom Amaurot.” She explained. “Besides, shouldn’t you be happy to know one of your four comrades will finally be free from having their body used as some host for that terrible Light? And here I thought you’d be ecstatic to know Branden would finally be laid to rest.”

Ardbert rolled his eyes. “Grateful as I may be, we can’t forget the fact you yourself are on the cusp of becoming a Lightwarden.” He sighed. “You’ve been coughing up Light since we left the Crystarium. Are you sure you’re even fit to help slay Dikaisoyne in this state?”

“I…” Aestelle paused, flower petals of all colors dancing along in the warm spring breeze. “I have no choice but to help. Granson needs me-”

“You’re forgetting that Emet needs you more.” Ardbert cut her off.

Glancing off to the side, Aestelle adjusted her long cloak. “I know. But this is part of my duty. I must help wherever I can and laying one of First’s Warriors of Light to rest is the least I can do to honor the sacrifice you and yours made for your home. As Azem, I have to do this.”

Her ghostly companion frustratedly ran a hand through his hair, lightly pulling on the short strands as he does so. “You’ve been talking a lot about your past lately, I mean being Azem and all. It feels like you're slipping away from reality and deeper into your memories. You do realize that you’re not Azem anymore, right?”

“But I am.” She insisted, looking to him in earnest. “My memories are what make me _me_. When I awoke on that ship bound for Limsa Lominsa, I had nothing; no recollection of who I was or why I was on that ship or where I was even headed. My mind was empty, blank. I was lucky to be taken in by a kind pirate and followed along with his suggestion to become an arcanist and then a conjurer. With no memories of who I was or who I wanted to be, I became what the people around me told me to become, following blindly like a sheep.” Aestelle said, her gaze falling slightly. “Even joining the Scions was done first by suggestion because I wanted to help people like I had helped Carvallain. I fought for what I thought was right, I fought for what I thought was just, and I fought for whatever Hydaelyn told me to fight for. Again, following blindly to wherever I was told to go.” Her hands balled up around the skirt of her rouge dress. “Do you know how terrible it is to not know a thing about yourself? To spend _years_ knowing deep down you’re forgetting so many things and having that feeling gnaw away at you for as long as you can remember? To simply listen to orders only to slowly uncover that everything─ _everything_ you thought was right was actually wrong?”

Ardbert pursed his lips together, obviously struggling to find a reply. She sighed before offering him a small smile, her hold on her dress falling entirely. “I had no memories about who I was or about my home, so I killed my friends because Hydaelyn and everyone around me said I had no other choice. I blindly followed what I was told to do because I didn’t know any better, and I did the unthinkable─the unforgivable. Lahabrea is gone forever because of me and I can’t just pretend that I had no part to play in his death. But now, now I can retake my position and start anew. I can fix this, save my brethren who yet remain, and reclaim my past self. I _am_ Azem, and I will not forget my duty for a second time. I will save everyone or die trying.”

“And you’re just going to forget being a Scion then, are you?” Ardbert asked. “The young ones adore you and it’s easy to see how much you mean to the older three as well. You’re family to them. They regard you the same way you think back on the Convocation...and you’d leave them because you remember who you used to be?”

Shaking her head, Aestelle looked forward to where she can just make out Granson waiting for her near a large boulder close to the edge of Handmirror Lake. “I can still be a Scion as Azem. But where there are many Scions for them all to turn to in times of need, there is only one me so I have to prioritize Hades and Elidibus above all else. Those two have no one but me to save them. I will always be a Scion at heart, they’re my family so of course I’ll never truly leave them, but my duty as Azem and to the Convocation comes before even being a Scion.”

The brunette beside her spared her a glance and then shifted his gaze up to the sky. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you speak with such strong resolve.”

“I didn’t know who I was or what I wanted before.” Aestelle responded with her smile softening. “I’ve spent a lot of time thinking recently and I’m confident that I’m walking down the right path now. Finally, I have my own purpose, and it’s not just being some beloved puppet-hero allowing for a primal to use me however She sees fit.”

Her ghostly companion remained quiet for a moment, just staring down at her as she keeps her gaze trained ever forward. Though he couldn’t help but smile. “You’ve come a long way from the naive girl I remember running into on the Source. Finally have some depth to you apart from playing the role of that optimistic and virtuous puppet-hero.” Ardbert said fondly. “So, do I start calling you Azem now?”

Aestelle giggled. “Oh shush, you can keep calling me by my name.”

After a moment of Ardbert not responding, she looked to her side only to find him gone. Her smile faltered as she slowly returned her gaze forward in front of her, a hand coming up to rest over her amethyst necklace. 

When she lost Ardbert right before her fight with Hades, it didn’t truly sink in until much later that he was truly gone and wouldn’t be able to have conversations like these with her anymore. It only added to her loneliness when reality began to settle once the dust had cleared and suddenly, for a short time, there was no immediate Ascian threat and so she was left with her thoughts to keep her company. Even with the Exarch back safe and sound in the Crystarium and all of her friends surrounding her, praising her for her heroic deeds yet again, she couldn’t let go of the fact she had killed Hades─and in turn decimated what little hold on her composure she had left. Something _snapped_ the moment she heard his soul shatter. No one understood what she meant when she would insist that Hades meant something more than to simply remember his home and Amaurot. She didn’t understand it then, but she knew deep down he wanted her to remember something about _him_ , and, she couldn’t. Ardbert wasn’t around anymore to help her cope or make sense of her thoughts and her friends simply brushed off her concerns saying if she went to rest for a little longer surely she’d feel better.

Clearly, she didn’t.

Exhaling a soft sigh, Aestelle pushed aside the weight settling in her chest before she makes her condition with this wretched Light any worse. For the time being at least, she does have Ardbert again and this time he can help her get through this mess to seeing her beloved saved. Maybe she’ll even be lucky enough to have him stick around this time too. The last thing she wants to do is say goodbye to Ardbert for a second time…

Placing his hands on his hips, Granson looked on at the short girl with a wry smile. “Took you long enough, sinner. I was beginning to think you’d gotten lost on your way here.”

Aestelle playfully stuck her tongue out at her friend. “I may get lost every now and again but I wouldn’t miss this fight for the world. Someone needs to be here to heal you when you run claymore first into every encounter” She said, stopping at his side and looking down at the chest he uncovered. “Oh? Did Sul Oul give you the powder to lift the glamour?”

“After a lengthy conversation I managed to get the little bugger to hand over the stuff.”

“Awe, I knew you liked him.”

With a scoff, Granson knelt down to open up the ornate chest. “Listen here, sinner, and listen well because I won’t be saying this a second time.” He said, gaze fixed on the chest with his hand stilled on its latch, not sparing the girl standing beside him so much as a glance. “As bloody annoying as you may be, you’ve stuck by me and shown me that there’s no point in hollowing myself out to take on the part of a vengeful hero. Milinda would slap me if she were around and I’m surprised you haven’t gone and done it for her at this point.” He said, chuckling to himself. “So, to put it plainly, thank you for showing me there’s more to life than wallowing in the grief.”

“I should be the one thanking you.” Aestelle murmured, the _click_ of the latch being undone ringing out. “You’re the only person who understands what it’s like to lose everything, and I wish I was as strong as you to find the strength to accept reality and move on. But enough about that, show me what the Claws of Orthus look like! I’m itching to know what treasures a princess kept look like.”

The older man grabbed a small ring fitted with a ruby red jewel, standing up and holding out the piece of jewelry for Aestelle to see. She stared at it for a moment before curiously tilting her head to the side as she looks up at Granson. “A ring?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, a ring. What were you expecting?”

“I don’t know!”

“Please tell me you didn’t honestly believe the Claws of Orthus were _literal claws_.”

Aestelle’s lack of a response told him all he needed to know.

Granson sighed, pocketing the ring as he does so. “Sometimes I wonder how it is you manage to survive out on your own. If it wasn’t for those powerful magicks of yours, I bet you’d have died a hundred times over by now, sinner.”

“One of the pros to being an astrologian and quite literally weaving my own fate to some degree.” The younger girl said, conjuring up one of her arcanum as she flashes the bounty hunter a bright smile. “Maybe I’ll be kind enough to scry your own fate once we’re done here. Tell you what awaits on this new road you’ll be walking down─oh come on, don’t give me that look! I’m being genuine here.” Aestelle huffed, Granson currently staring at her with a deadpan expression and arms crossed over his broad chest. “It never hurts to know what lady luck has in store for you.”

“Maybe after we’ve dealt with this eater.” Granson said while he started off back towards the worn dirt path. Though after taking only a few steps, a black and purple portal opened a little ways in front of them, a certain fallen Warrior of Light stepping out of the snaking aether to confront them. “Or I guess we could deal with it here and now. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.”

Walking to stand beside Granson, Aestelle looked to Dikaiosyne who simply stared back. “Do you think maybe he’d like a reading?”

“Not the time, sinner.”

“Sorry!”

Granson shook his head as he sighed before refocusing his attention on the sin eater in front of them. “Hey there, old man. I don’t know you, and you don’t know me...but I know your story. I know this isn’t you. And I know if Lady Sauldia was here, she’d say the same thing…” He paused, grabbing his claymore from off his back and steadying it in front of him. “It’ll all be over soon. I promise you…”

“May this end be a fitting finale to your tale, Branden.” Aestelle murmured to herself as she grabbed her planisphere, her arcanum beginning to circle the thin spinning metal.

The moment Diakiosyne unsheathed his sword and lifted his shield, Granson rushed to defend Aestelle as this sin eater dashed straight for her, the sound of metal clashing ringing out as Granson single-handedly holds off this beast. She wasn’t given a moment to admire her friend’s strength, needing to be useful herself in this fight.

Her signature circle of stars began to glow and sparkle in a large ring around them as Granson set about fighting the knightly sin eater. With Granson keeping Dikaiosyne busy for the most part and blocking his direct path to her, he bought Aestelle time to use her cards and call upon the heavens to heed her calls for aid. Sparks flew as sword and claymore continued to meet, stars flying through the air to slice away at the sin eater while orbs of purest Light began to spawn all around them, launching themselves every which way in an attempt to strike down either herself or her friend. Thankfully Granson was quick on his feet even with carrying around that giant claymore. Her, on the other hand, was not so lucky.

Imbuing Granson with the power of the Bole, Aestelle did her best to keep up with the fight. But everything feels so much more, taxing. Worse than what she experienced in either of her fights against Innocence and Ran’jit. She feels sick, like all of her movements are more of a fight against her own fatigue and pain than the sin eater himself. Ardbert might have been right and she shouldn’t have agreed to help take on Dikaiosyne in such a state. The Light is only going to corrupt and break her soul further if she isn’t careful.

Another orb of Light shot past her in a blur as she tried to help Granson by giving him shields and empowering him with a sliver of the power granted to them by the heavens. She could do little more than that, her magicks though potent requiring more strength than she can afford to exert without risk of falling victim to this sin eater. This fight she will have to leave to Granson to fight the brunt of it all. 

An explosion of stars erupts, the celestial twinkling orbs slicing through Dikaiosyne while Aestelle moves to dodge another one of those orbs of Light. But in her haste, she failed to notice the sin eater suddenly dash at her, Granson’s yell for her to watch out falling on deaf ears as Dikaiosyne’s sword comes swinging into her side, connecting with the shield she had placed over herself and sending her flying.

She falls ungracefully into the field of flowers nearby and rolls a few times before finally being left to lie on her back, staring up at the rose-tinted clouds gently floating past up above while he arcanum come flying down into the flowers. Her eyesight is fading, the force of the impact leaving her disoriented. This Light is making it impossible for her to fight. It’s a miracle she managed to walk all the way here from Lydha Lran. Her soul is cracking, little chips here and there widening slowly but surely, and soon she will succumb to the change if she doesn’t hurry to save her beloved. Her very life could be stripped from her yet again...and it’s here at the end of one Warrior of Light’s tale that she finally understands the irony of her own story.

Just as she’s beginning to remember who she was in the beginning, fate is trying to force her hand into ending the world and the history her, Hades, and all of their brethren loved with every fiber of their being. 

“Aestelle!” Granson calls out to her, but it’s too late for her to get back up. Her vision is nearly fully dark now as she watches the clouds roll by. What has she become through these years in this mortal life? Hades had a point in saying she was great once─once, they all were. Now...now she can’t even keep herself together let alone kill a sin eater or even imagine saving the First. What a pitiful excuse of the Traveler she’s become. 

Metal clashing and the faint calls of her name drown out into nothing as the black void of unconsciousness claims her. Its pull is absolute and she doesn’t bother attempting to fight it. What’s the point? This Light has become too strong and if she tries to oppose it, she may very well crack herself even further. She’s at it’s mercy as she falls into a memory from the past long forgotten by all with the exception of herself and Hades.

_Throwing open the door to a small library most don’t even know exists within the Capitol, the black-robed and white-masked girl all but tripped over herself to make it inside, her smile absolutely blinding. “Elidibus, Elidibus! You won’t believe what Hades─I mean Emet just told me!” She said excitedly, already closing the door behind her and quickly skipping over to stand beside the large piano taking up most of the center of the small library’s open space._

_The white-robed man sitting on the piano bench lifted his fingers from the keys, placing his hands on his lap as he looks up at the younger girl. “I believe I already know what it is he has told you. Ah, but it appears you wish to do the honors of telling me yourself.”_

_Her smile only widened. “The Convocation is considering me to take office as Azem! Can you believe it? Me?!” She exclaimed with an added twirl, her childlike display never failing to put even a smile on the Emissary’s face, albeit a small one._

_“Yes, I can believe it. It would seem you’re forgetting I myself am a member of the Convocation, Aestelle.” Elidibus said._

_She waved him off. “How could I possible forget Mr. Emissary.” She giggled, her hands joining just in front of her stomach as she plays with her fingers. “But that’s why I came straight here the second Emet and Hythlodaeus gave me the news.”_

_“To me?”_

_“Of course to you! I need another opinion on whether or not I should take this position.”_

_Elidibus simply stared up at her for a moment, expression unreadable as she waits for him to respond and sways side to side slightly. “You would ask me for my opinion? ‘Tis hard to imagine you value my words so highly even after your lover’s better attempts at ending this friendship of ours.”_

_Aestelle hummed a bit at that. “Well, even if Emet can be a little overprotective at times, he doesn’t get to choose who I befriend. And besides, you’re the only other person I feel I truly connect with like I do him so I don’t see any problem in remaining your friend considering you yourself don’t have any outside of the Convocation.”_

_“Friends aren’t a necessity for me to perform my duties.”_

_“See, that’s something someone who’s bad at making friends would say.”_

_Shaking his head, Elidibus returned his hands to the piano once more, a soft melody filling the small space as a light backdrop to their conversation. “I think you will be disheartened to know that I too─much as Emet-Selch did─opposed Fandaniel and Halmarut’s recommendation of asking you to become the next Azem.”_

_Aestelle’s shoulders fell. “You too?” She asked, her voice growing faint and clear with uncertainty. “I know Emet is just scared that something bad will happen to me which is why he said I shouldn’t take the offer. But...you don’t think I would make a good Azem?”_

_“I did not say that. Though opposed to this idea, I cannot deny my compeers just assessment that no other would better suit the role of the Traveler than yourself.” Elidibus responded with ease. “Despite your innocent displays of youthful naivety, you have shown me time and time again that your age is merely a number, your true self much more mature than even Emet-Selch gives you credit for. Your wit and charm easily put anyone and everyone you speak with under your spell, the masses naturally gravitating towards you like moths to a flame. Your kindness knows no bounds, your bravery limitless even in the face of death itself, and your compassion the strength those you meet on your adventures need in order to persevere when all hope appears lost. Truly, there is no one better suited to the role of the Traveler.”_

_“But you just said you opposed me becoming Azem.” Aestelle pointed out, her cheeks puffing up slightly as she pouts. “You know I don’t like it when you talk all roundabout like this, Eli.”_

_“In short, rationally, I am of the same mind as the Convocation and ask you agree to become our Azem.” Elidibus sighed. “But, selfishly, I ask you listen to Emet-Selch and decline our offer.”_

_Her eyes widened behind her mask. “Why? I don’t understand…”_

_His fingers continued to dance across the piano keys, his blood red mask trained on the large instrument placed in the center of this small, forgotten library he has claimed as his own. “To become Azem is to take on the burden of that office. The fourteenth seat is the seat that which acts entirely on its own, alone, and away from our fair city. By asking you to become Azem, I am asking you to put yourself in danger no longer for the sake of your own wanderlust and desire to aid those in need out in the world, but rather for my colleagues own selfish gain alongside your heroism. If something were to befall you while out on a mission that I myself sent you on…” His dulcet voice trailed off, the soft piano melody filling the what would otherwise be a deafening silence._

_“You and Emet and Hythlodaeus are always protecting me, and I appreciate it. And that’s exactly why I’m going to become Azem.” Aestelle said, her smile softening as Elidibus looks to her, his hands pausing over the piano’s keys. “I love each of you so much, I would give anything for the chance to protect all of you just as you all insist on protecting me. And besides, I want to be part of this family too! To finally have a true family, and one that my beloved is a part of as well as yourself, it’s a dream come true!”_

_“You would willingly put yourself in danger for me?”_

_“Without a second thought.”_

_Elidibus sighed as he returned to playing the piano. “I see your mind is made up then. If it is your wish to become Azem, then I give you my support. Though I must remind you of the promise you made-”_

_“Yes yes, I will keep my promise to not become the hero this star does not need.” Aestelle cut him off with a bright laugh. “Come now Elidibus, I’m not so reckless to just throw away my life at the first chance I get to do so. I do want to return home to you and Emet.” She said as she took a seat beside him on the piano bench, lazily letting her head fall to rest against his shoulder while she listens to the soft melody she’s heard countless times before. “Nothing in this world means more to me than you and Emet. And, this is my way of protecting those I love. I would give up everything for you both who have been the first to show me unconditional love and support. If becoming Azem will give me this chance to ensure you and him and everyone else in our lovely city remain safe and happy, then I will gladly take on this role.”_

_The white-robed man beside her remained silent as he played the piano. She didn’t mind his usual quietness and instead found herself lost in his melody─a song only she was ever allowed to hear._

When Aestelle comes to she stares up at the cave ceiling of Pla Enni, lying down beside a small fire. Everything hurts; her chest burns, her limbs heavy, and everything feels just, _off_. This Light is going to be the death of her soon…

“Oh so sleeping beauty finally returns to the world of the living.” Granson scoffed from somewhere nearby. “Lucky I was around to keep you alive, sinner.”

She tried to sit up, struggling as her arms shake with the attempt to force herself upright. Thankfully Sul Oul was by her side in a matter of moments, placing a gentle hand to her back and helping her. Though almost immediately she curled in on herself, covering her mouth as she coughs. The feeling of something cool splattering onto her hands forces her eyes to squeeze shut as she tries to calm her coughs before she hacks up a lung.

“Oi, are you alright Aestelle?” Granson asked, hurrying to kneel down beside her.

The young girl vaguely nods, thankful her long hair is covering much of her face and hand. But she can do little to hide the Light dirtying her hand when she pulls it away from her mouth. Both Sul Oul and Granson visibly stiffen while the particles of Light slowly begin to sparkle and drift up into the air only to vanish altogether.

“I thought it passing strange that your soul had begun to glow so brightly in the wake of your triumph over our late king…” Sul Oul murmured, the Nu Mou moving to grab her a cask of water from nearby. “But I never could have imagined such a fate would befall the Warrior of Darkness herself.”

“Warrior of Darkness? _Aestelle_?” Granson asked with an added shake of his head. “Oh who cares about who the bloody Warrior of Darkness is─what the hell is happening to you, sinner?” He then asked with knitted brows.

Aestelle quietly thanked Sul Oul for the water before taking a quick sip, the drink doing little to ease her pain anywhere but still soothing to some degree at least. “The Light from the Wardens has been stored within me since I laid them each low and now...now I’m at my limit I think.” She said sadly. “I’m so sorry you had to fight Dikaiosyn more or less alone and even went out of your way to protect me. So much for being your healer.”

The man kneeling beside her scoffed. “Don’t worry about it. What matters is Branden’s story has finally come to its end and the royal treasures returned safely to their retainer.”

Sul Oul nodded. “Yes. The treasures will remain in my care for the time being so please rest.”

“And, he left this behind.” Granson then said, taking out the soul crystal from his pocket and laying it down onto Aestelle’s lap. “Figured it would be best to leave it with you considering I’m liable to go dropping it somewhere.”

Before she could respond, a bright little light began to twirl through the air, stopping just in front of her face and in an instance Feo Ul had joined them. “So this is where you ran off to─ohh what has become of you, my dear sapling?”

“And there’s now a pixie here. Great.” Granson sighed, moving to finally sit beside the younger girl seeing as they won’t be leaving Pla Enni anytime soon.

Feo Ul shot her friend a glare. “This _pixie_ happens to be the King Titania to you, mortal!” They said, crossing their arms over their chest and everything. “The second Tyr Beq came to tell me of two mortals fighting off a terrifying sin eater I just knew, oh I just _knew_ it had to be my precious sapling and what do I find? That she has very nearly shattered!” Feo Ul yelled as they turned their aggravation to Aestelle. “What have I explicitly said? When in trouble, summon me! I will come to your aid no matter where you may be and it’s clear to see you need me now more than ever.”

“Great Titania, is there anything you can do for she who has saved our home?” Sul Oul asked.

Placing a hand to their chin, they looked on at Aestelle and sighed. “As your lovely branch, I will lend you my strength and will still the Light within you for a time. Mend your broken soul…” Feo Ul murmured, twirling through the air and then casting a small incantation, sparkles raining down all around them for a brief moment. “Push yourself any further and the spell will break so be careful! I can’t have my dear sapling shattering after we’ve been through so much together!”

Aestelle curiously lifted a hand out in front of her and flexed her fingers some, finding the pain in her muscles from before already beginning to subside. “Just like that?” She asked to her pixie friend. “You’re truly amazing Feo Ul, thank you.”

“No, no, no! No _oh thank you Feo Ul_ from you!” They yelled, deep pink and purple wings fluttering even faster now. “We must find a way to save you _right this instant_! You're being held together by the faintest of strings and one pull will send you into becoming the next Light Warden! Just what have you done to that pretty soul of yours?”

“Well, someone had to slay the Wardens.” Aestelle said with a small laugh.

Granson shook his head. “I can’t believe that this sinner is the one who’s been trouncing Light Wardens left and right.”

“‘Tis she who fell our late king.” Sul Oul reminded. “Without her, we would all still be lying in fear under Lights tyranny.”

“And now she’s very well going to become the very thing she hates. Ohh I just knew you’d get yourself into trouble!” Feo Ul grumbled.

“I know this is bad, but I can still fix this.”

“By what? Having another kill you to rid you of this Light?!”

Aestelle raised her hands to try and calm her fae friend. “Not exactly. I need to go to the Tempest.”

Feo Ul narrowed their eyes some at that. “The place that man drenched in shadows has retreated to?”

“Emet is the only person who can help me. The darkness to my light a friend of mine put it.” The young girl explained. “Without him, I have no chance of surviving this.”

“How are you supposed to get down under the water to meet this guy?” Granson asked. “I mean, last I checked there isn’t exactly a staircase to the bottom of the sea.”

She rolled her eyes. “Well, no, but my friends should be asking a certain fae whale to help us with that as we speak.”

“Bismarck? That sleepy old fae out in Lakeland?” Feo Ul asked to which she nodded. “Why didn’t you say so! None of the fae folk can deny a command from the king. Time for your next journey─your next adventure! To see my beautiful, ephemeral flower saved we must go!” They said, looking to Granson expectantly. “Well? Up up, mortal. She needs all the help she can get to make it there.”

Granson stared at the pixie for a moment, just stared before groaning. “And here I thought I’d be free from this sinner once our hunt was at its end.” He sighed, standing up and easily bringing Aestelle up with him. “Guess our journey isn’t quite over yet.”

Giggling, she nodded. “I guess so. After this, I’ll be out of your hair.”

“As if I won’t be needed to come to your rescue again at some point.”

“We can pretend I have everything under control.”

Twirling around through the air, Feo Ul happily flew to float in front of the two bounty hunters. “I shall make for Lakeland at once and see to it that your friends make it to the Tempest safe and sound, pixies honor! You,” they paused as they pointed at Granson, “be a dear and help my beloved sapling to Lydha Lran. There I shall spirit her away to where those fish people have made their home once that dreadful water has been taken care of.”

“Let my friends know that I’ll be there soon to meet them, please.” Aestelle quickly said, Granson already moving to help support her before she goes stumbling over. “I bet they’ll be worried sick about me.”

“And rightly so! But fine, I will play nice and do as you ask. Take care of my precious, adorable sapling you mortal!” Feo Ul said, narrowing their eyes one last time at Granson and then twirling around only to disappear in an instant.

Sighing, he shook his head. “I will never understand those pixies.”

Aestelle smiled as she looked down to her Nu Mou friend. “And on that note, we’ll be leaving. Thank you for everything you’ve done, Sul Oul. I’ll be sure to come and visit again soon once everything returns to normal.”

“Of course, of course! Pray, may the blessing of the fae keep you safe on your journeys!” Sul Oul said, waving as Granson pulls on Aestelle’s arm and all but drags her towards the exit to Plan Enni.

Bickering back and forth with her bounty hunter friend, Aestelle doesn’t put up much of a fight as he holds her arm and demands he helps her to their destination. It’s a little hard to believe that she’s going to be stepping foot in Hades’ phantom Amaurot again in only a short while now. And after that memory of Elidibus coming to her in her throes of unconsciousness, she isn’t too sure what to make of her past. Aestelle has known that Elidibus meant a great deal to her based solely on the emotions she felt raging within her heart the moment her memories slowly began to return to her following her triumph over Hades. But to see a memory so clearly where she and him were so close...just what was she to her Emissary?

Does Hades even have the answer to that question..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick fun fact, the piano piece Elidibus is playing is 100% the theme that plays in-game in Amaurot because that ost is seriously god tier and I wanted an excuse to write it into my fic :')))
> 
> So slowly but surely Elidibus is going to work his way into this fic or so help me god xD As much as I love Emet, this fic isn't going to be just a simple WoL/Hades fic because there's no fun in a romance with no problems (and it's not very realistic either tbh, as if anything in this fic is realistic pffttttt). But now I leave it up to you, my dear readers, to theorize what role exactly Elidibus (and possibly even Hythlodaeus) play in Aestelle and Hades' relationship :3
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for reading and I hope you're all having a lovely winter holiday season! ♡
> 
> p.s. I'm finally leveling summoner and can I just say summoner is so much fun like *red mage is fun but summoner has carbuncles!*


	31. Lights beyond the Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having met with her friends in the Tempest, Aestelle patiently waits for the Ondo to finish their devotions to the Ancients and agree to show them the way to the illuminated land her beloved has made out of the ruins of their lost home.

* * *

With tired eyes, Aestelle watched as Y’shtola set about inspecting the ruined buildings a little ways away from where she sits on one of the few dry rocks just outside of the Ondo Cups. She places her chin on her hands while she follows the miqo’te woman’s curious touches against the rubble of what once made up parts of her home. It’s so strange coming here now after remembering so much yet so little at the same time. She can remember some things so clearly and others she fully acknowledges parts of her memories are still missing and only the smallest of fragments are being shown in random orders. But the feeling deep in her heart hasn’t changed from when she first came here to now in this new timeline; a longing to return home.

When they traveled to the Tempest in search of Hades and G’raha before she came back in time, there was something achingly familiar about these ruins Y’shtola had previously asked her to help her inspect. She couldn’t place her finger on it, but there was something about these ruins that struck her as home and she didn’t have the faintest idea why. They’re just a couple of destroyed buildings with the most peculiar architecture to them too so why would these instill within her a feeling of homesickness the moment she first spotted them far off in the distance?

Now, however, Aestelle knows why. The city that served as her home for centuries, gone in an instant. Just like that. It’s hard to grasp it all in its entirety even after coming to terms with this very much being her reality now. How is it she’s in possession of these memories after being sundered? Memories of home and of her relationship with Hades and her friendships with Hythlodaeus and the Convocation and even those final dark days of first the true Final Days and then the lead up to Hydaelyn’s fracturing of Zodiark...none of it should be within her minds grasp to remember. Not to mention she even _looks_ the same as she did back then, something that just shouldn’t be. She was sundered and has lived hundreds of mortal lives so her having the same appearance as she did when the world was whole doesn’t add up.

Her pearl white eyes flicker over to the clouded fog that hides Hades’ recreation of their home, the faintest of lights shimmering behind the gloom. There’s something bigger going on than what she’s aware of. It might have to do with Hades, or it could be the heavens' own intervention just as her coming back in time has to have been. So many things still left up to question with such precious little time to find the answers. The Light may even kill her before she makes it to Hades.

Aestelle exhales a snort as she smiles wryly to herself, her gaze returning to Y’shtola who’s moved onto the second building now. Hydaelyn’s blessing is what made her special, giving her the ability to contain this Light. But after talking with Ardbert when she first arrived in the Tempest, they both agree now that her decline in health has to be in part to Hydaelyn’s blessing fading. Of course it would. Venat, though they understood why the Convocation was going down the course they were, came to loathe them for it. And Aestelle is confident in saying Venat wouldn’t simply allow for her to go and try and _save_ any member of the Convocation after finally being so close to ridding the world of all three survivors of the Great Sundering. Lahabrea is already gone, all that’s left is for her champion to go and slay Emet-Selch and lastly Elidibus. The goal is in sight for her dear Mother. It’s a shame Hydaelyn’s beloved Warrior of Light is no longer some ignorant plaything for her to use however she sees fit.

“A rogue Warrior of Light who even Hydaelyn has turned her back on…” She murmured to herself. Goes to show that even if it means allowing for the First to fall victim to the same tragedy that befell the Thirteenth, Venat won’t allow for the Ascians to be saved. Her hate towards the Convocation far outweighs her love for humanity. Honestly, how She ever came to be revered by so many on the Source is beyond Aestelle’s comprehension. 

“The artisan should very nearly be done with his lamp soon enough.” Thancred said, moving to sit beside her on the rock. He held out Branden’s soul crystal for her to take back, his gaze trained solely on her while she murmurs the smallest “ _t_ _hank you_ ” under her breath. “I sent the kids to go and keep an eye on old Grenoldt seeing as they haven’t so much as stepped even ten fulms away from you since you arrived. How are you holding up?”

Aestelle shrugged. “Been better. You’re not still upset with me?” She then asked softly, the Light uncomfortably pressing against her soul yet again.

“Y’shtola and Urianger convinced me to give you a chance to explain yourself once we see whatever it is you’re wanting us to see.” Thancred sighed. “Though I won’t simply attempt to say I’m not hurt finding out you’ve been lying to us all this time.”

She shook her head. “I wasn’t lying. I told you stories of my friends and of my home back in Amh Araeng. And I told you my memories aren’t anywhere near restored.”

“Lying by omitting the truth is still lying, Aestelle.”

“Well you can’t say I didn’t try…”

Thancred chuckled. “I guess you did after a fashion attempt to explain to us your history. You just conveniently left out the part that you and Emet-Selch _share_ this history.”

Her eyes wandered over to the shimmering lights hidden behind the thick fog of the Tempest. “Tell me, do you believe him?”

“What?” He asked.

“What Emet told you back in the Qitana Ravel and then later in the Ocular. About Hydaelyn and Zodiark, about the Great Sundering, about the Thirteenth and everything else.” Aestelle murmured. “Do you believe a word he has said to you yet?”

Thancred didn’t respond for a moment as he stared at the younger girl. “I, don’t believe I’m following.”

She shrugged. “That’s my point. You _don’t_ believe him. Not yet. Those ruins that Y’shtola is looking at,” Aestelle paused while she nodded off towards the older woman, “those are mine and Emet’s remaining remnants of home. But even seeing these broken buildings the Ondo have made homes for themselves out of doesn’t convince you that Emet has been telling the truth. Even having me admit that I lived alongside him and the other Ascians back before the Great Sundering doesn’t validate his words. Now imagine if I had told you any of this when Emet first showed himself to us…”

“It would appear Ryne’s assessment of your actions was right. Said you had to keep this from us since we only would have grown warier of both yourself and Emet-Selch if you explained everything in its entirety.” He said, leaning back on his hands and looking up to the murky waters of the Tempest being held at bay by Bismarck’s breath. “I won’t lie and say I agree with you hiding these things from us, but I understand why you’ve done it. And, I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with this on your own out of fear we’d react badly to whatever else you’re still keeping to yourself. Louisoix always wanted the Scions to be more than just some order of Archons. We have always been a family, even if many of us were quick to denounce such ideas. And when Minfilia insisted we welcome you with open arms into our family, for the first time it felt like we truly _were_ a family again after losing Louisoix. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you too after we’ve lost Minfilia. Feels as though our family is breaking apart and if you leave, then the only two women capable of holding us together won’t be around to keep us from falling into disarray. In all honesty, the uncertainty of the future is terrifying.”

Aestelle hummed. “That it is. But we’re no strangers to uncertainty. Comes with the job of protecting the world.” She said, flashing her friend a warm smile despite the obvious discomfort she’s experiencing from the terrible Light raging within her. “Besides, I don’t think you give you and the others enough credit. You would all be fine without me, I’m sure of it. Everyone has come so far in my absence while here on the First-”

“But we haven’t come together like this since we were teleported here via the Exarch until your arrival.” Thancred pointed out.

“That doesn’t mean you couldn’t have done so sooner.” She responded. “Things happened and people changed, but deep down you are each still a Scion of the Seventh Dawn, this family never truly being broken even after Louisoix and Minfilia’s departures.”

“Do you intend to leave us if Emet-Selch can truly be saved?”

“I don’t want to. But as I’ve told Alisaie, I’ll have to decide with Emet what’s best for us once I’ve successfully saved him from our cruel fate.”

Sighing, Thancred shook his head, Y’shtola starting towards them after finishing her examinations of the ruins. “If he can’t be saved, you will have to kill him. You do understand this, don’t you?”

Aestelle didn’t take her eyes away from the shimmering lights twinkling so far beyond the fog. “I do...” She whispered. “Though that is something I will do only as a last resort. I will not kill him, not if there’s still even just a sliver of a chance he can be saved.”

“The ruins are just as remarkable as the building the Ondo have claimed as their own. These Ancients certainly used materials the likes of which I have never seen before.” Y’shtola said once she had stopped in front of the rock both Aestelle and Thancred are sitting on. “I can scarcely imagine the scale of the calamity needed to bring down such expertly crafted structures.”

“They’re that sturdy?” Thancred asked. “Wouldn’t think so judging by how destroyed some of the ruins are.”

Not saying a word, Aestelle kept her mouth shut, a twinge of anger welling up within her chest. This is her _home_ they’re talking about so lightly, a calamity that took everything away from her and Hades. She knows they don’t mean to make light of her situation in the least, but it’s still aggravating to hear. No wonder Hades was so upset with Alphinaud for trying to equate these mortal lives to the lives of their fallen brethren. To them, nothing could be more precious than the Ancients and all they used to be. But even so, neither her nor her beloved have any right to strip these mortals of their ephemeral existences. They may not be immortal and anywhere near perfect, yet that does not mean they are not deserving of life. The Ancients had their time to live and it has long since past. Now is the time for mortals to thrive under the guidance and protection of those who can ensure the Final Days are never again repeated. Whether Hades likes it or not, these are the lives their brethren sacrificed themselves to create and it falls to them to guard these souls, regardless of their sundered status.

“My friends, the hour for the Ondo to pay their respects to the Ancients is upon us. Pray, meet with Master Alphinaud and Mistress Alisaie at the ruins over yonder.” Urianger said from where he stood just around the opening to the Ondo’s settlement.

“What of Ryne?” Y’shtola asked.

“She is taking a moments rest. No need to worry, my lady. We shall meet with thee anon.” And with that, Urianger returned into the Ondo Cups, leaving the three to follow after where the twins have already wandered off to.

Thancred pushed himself to stand, stretching his arms high above his head. “Best we get a move on then. Let's not keep the chieftain waiting.” He said, holding out a hand for Aestelle to take.

Sparing the lights fading in and out of view one last fleeting glance, she laid her hand in his and found herself nearly falling into his broad chest, her balance far worse than before. “S-Sorry.” She stuttered lamely, hurrying to put some space between them.

“You’re fine.” He said while placing a gentle hand to the small of her back, keeping her steady as they start off for the ruins. “The quicker we get to Emet-Selch, the sooner you’ll be cured so let’s not waste any more time.”

Y’shtola moved to walk on the other side of her. “Soon, this will all be over.” She agreed.

Aestelle remained silent as they walked through the Tempest. Her gaze returned to the lights beyond the fog. Home is so close─ _Hades_ is so close. The future she has dreamed about is at her fingertips, within her reach, but so is the future she remembers. One wrong move and Hades will die by her hands yet again. Or perhaps she will die instead and a worse fate will befall humanity than simply her own grief stripping them of their beloved Warrior of Light. Thancred had the right of it in saying the uncertainty of the future is terrifying, the unknown of it all unnerving to no small degree. If only Elidibus were here to guide her like he did back then...then at least she would have some confidence in her own path. Now she’s scared that maybe this path, though the only one she could ever feasibly see herself willingly walking down, might have also been wrong.

Was the path she walked to try and put an end to the Final Days the wrong path and that’s why she failed to save Elidibus and their home..?

Hurrying to meet her, Alisaie and Alphinaud quickly grabbed Aestelle’s hands and stole her away from Y’sthola and Thancred. “How are you feeling? The Light hasn’t tried to break free again, has it?” Alisaie asked, her brother just as concerned as they slowly walk her to get a better view of where the Ondo have begun their prayers to the Ancients.

“I’m fine.” She reassured with a warm smile. “I’m alright for now. No need to get so worked up over me.” Aestelle shifted her attention to the Ondo chieftain standing before the beautiful lamp placed at the center of one of the many ruins scattered about throughout the Tempest. “I see you two delivered this on my behalf. I’m glad they like it so much.”

“This is why you left for Il Mheg, isn’t it? To find a crystal to be used as a suitable source of inspiration for something as exquisite as this?” Alphinaud asked softly, not wanting to disturb the Ondo.

Aestelle hummed a little. “Possibly. As I’ve said, I will not stand around and let the Light make puppets out of the original Warriors of Light who gave their lives to protect this world of theirs. I was only doing what anyone in my position would have.”

“It seems we’ve succeeded in gaining their trust, at the very least.” Y’shtola said, walking over with Thancred to stand with the twins who have more or less attempted to steal the beloved Warrior of Light away for themselves yet again. 

Thancred crossed his arms over his chest, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as Urianger and Ryne come walking around a large boulder and towards their group. “The delay wasn’t exactly welcome, but at least our many hands made light work. And they seemed especially impressed with your contribution.” He then said, reaching over to pat lightly on Aestelle’s head. “Our hero, indeed.”

She swatted playfully at his hand, her movements obviously slower than usual and everyone taking notice. “Oh stop it. I may not be able to do much, but the least I can do is make sure we’re shown the way to where Emet has run off to.”

“Aestelle, if I could ask you something before we’ve seen this, _thing_ , you and Emet-Selch seem so keen on showing us.” Y’shtola spoke up. “These structures, they date back to the Ascians do they not?”

Slowly, the younger girl nodded. “They do. Why?”

“A true Ascian homeland then…” Alisaie murmured from beside her as she looked on at the large destroyed building the Ondo are using as a place to pay their respects to the Ancients. “Despite his many protestations, I never quite believed Emet-Selch was telling the truth.”

“Nor I.” Alphinaud tacked on. “But there is no denying the evidence before our eyes. Clearly, this was once a great city… A home they would see restored, no matter how many tens of thousands of years it takes.”

Her smile faltered some, Ryne looking to her with a worried expression. “Aestelle, do you...do you wish for the same as Emet and the other Ascians?”

“No.” She responded without taking a moment to think, her eyes fixed on the ruins in front of them. “I miss our home, I do. And seeing this with my own eyes only makes the pain in my heart so much worse. But what Emet and the others are attempting to do isn’t ever going to restore our home. Those we called our friends─our family, are gone. Wishing it were otherwise will not make it so.”

“Nothing more than a hollow dream when you truly think about it. There’s nothing to be gained should they manage to rejoin all the worlds.” Alisaie sighed. “But would I have done any different..?”

Urianger tapped his hand against his chin. “‘Tis a difficult question to ask thyself in circumstances such as those the Ascians found themselves in.”

“And yet Aestelle is here fully acknowledging that what they’re trying to achieve is impossible.” Thancred then said.

“I already told you I’m not an Ascian.” She reminded. “Zodiark’s tempering was something I escaped…Emet and the other’s, on the other hand, were not so fortunate.”

“Ah, so that’s why you’re not like them.” Y’shtola said thoughtfully. “I had already surmised as much though had no proof to base my assumptions off of apart from your clear opposition to the Ascians current motives.”

Aestelle flashed her friend a small smile, the Ondo chieftain coming over to speak with them now that they’ve completed offering their respects to the Ancients. “What can I say, for once I’m the one with a clear head.”

“Finished your devotions?” Thancred asked, looking to the sahagin.

Tolshs Aath nodded. “Yesss… To the honored ancientsss have we offered up our prayers and our gratitude. You, too, have our thanks.”

Urianger took a step forward. “Might we trouble thee then to tell us more of the illuminated land of which thou didst lately speak?”

“To the west of here lies a great trench. Some days ago, a light appeared in that endlesss darknesss.” The chieftain started. “Curiousss, we ventured closer...and discovered in the depths an entire city. The buildings we spied were akin to our own everlasting abodes. Impossibly so. We understood at once─the Ancients had risen. There could be no doubt. Taken with terror, we retreated to the Cupsss, and I decreed that none should enter the trench until such a time as we received a sssign.”

Y’shtola turned to look to Aestelle. “A city that which you and Emet-Selch both wish for us to see, I’m guessing?” She asked to which the younger girl flashed her a bright, seemingly innocent smile in response. 

“Might it still be possible to reach this city of the Ancients?” Alphinaud asked the chieftain.

“Hm… With no water to drown you, a finless one could now travel there, yesss.” Tolshs Aath said, nodding his head as he does so. “I am convinced you are the sssign for which we have been waiting. My people will show you the way.”

Linking her arm with the older girl’s, Alisaie offered Aestelle a warm smile. “Shall we be off then, m'lady?”

“I think we shall.” Aestelle responded, giggling as the young red mage starts dragging her off after the sahagin.

“Well, I guess that settles that.” Thancred chuckled as he followed the two girls.

Y’shtola muffled a small laugh behind her hand. “What? Were you expecting the two of them to act any different given our current troubles?”

“I for one am glad to see she is still herself despite the Light.” Alphinaud sighed, his smile showing only half of his true relief while he hurries to catch up with his sister and their dearest friend.

Placing a hand on Ryne’s shoulder, Urianger offered her just a ghost of a smile. “Come child, we mustn’t falter. Not now.”

She watched as their friends all followed behind Aestelle and Alisaie, her brows furrowed with worry. “But Urianger… Are you sure this is the only way?”

“I know only too well the lengths to which the Ascians will go to see this dream realized. If not we, then none shall come to put an end to their plans.” He said, his smile faltering. “I know ‘tis not easy to take fate into thine own hands. But when it is the fate of not just ourselves but of the very world itself, we must needs act for what is right, not for what our heart yearneth for.”

“But she’s so sure he can be saved-”

“There are no records of a reversal for tempering. I have told you this a great many times since she first revealed her plans unto us.”

Ryne shook her head. “I don’t like this, Urianger. How can you all simply lie to her like this?”

He sighed. “We know what is at stake, and we know full well the weight our actions bear. Should she fail in saving this Ascian, then it falls to us to do what she cannot.”

“Kill her beloved…”

“If that is what must be asked of us, then that is what we must do so her hands needn’t be stained with her lover's blood. ‘Tis the only kindness we can afford her now that her life is near its end.”

Ryne grabbed at the hem of her dress, her gaze trained on Aestelle's back. “Will she forgive us..?” She asked at nothing above a whisper.

“‘Twas never our place to ask for forgiveness.” Urianger murmured, gently guiding the young girl to follow after the rest of their party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me just pretending as if I didn't write that last bit with Urianger and Ryne about the Scions going behind Aestelle's back to kill Hades should she fail in saving him :'))) Totally not dying inside lmaO Also more talk on Hydaelyn being an angy primal and abandoning Aestelle to her fate is my way of saying I'm not a fan of Hydaelyn, clearly :p
> 
> My friend who just reached the end of Heavensward is also annoyed with Hydaelyn after that last cutscene with Ardbert and friends being whisked off back to the First with Minfilia. He can't stop ranting about how Minfilia says that Hydaelyn needs WoL's to do her bidding just as Zodiark needs the Ascians xD And I'm just here patiently waiting for him to get to ShB so I can talk his ear off about all things Ascian finally smh
> 
> I wanted to publish this on Christmas as a gift to all of you, but spending time with my family and helping my little brother set up his new toys stole most of my attention and by the time I was free to sit down and edit this chapter, I was dead tired xD I hope you all had a lovely Christmas for those who celebrate and to those who are just enjoying the holiday season, I hope you're doing well too! ♡


	32. Welcome to Amaurot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was hoping maybe there was something left to find, something that would show her what it is she needs to do to save Hades...but it seems Aestelle is doomed to forever be left wanting for answers where they may very well be none.

* * *

As the end of the cave comes into view and the lights of what was once her home trickle into the cavern, Aestelle slips her arm out from Alisaie’s and walks on ahead a few paces more. Everyone is awestruck and rendered breathless when her fair city in all of its former glory comes into view. It’s beautiful even now.

“By the gods!” Alisaie exclaimed, her brother and Ryne hurrying to stand beside her and look upon the magnificent city laid out before them.

“When the Ondo spoke of a city,” Alphinaud paused as he shook his head and rubbed at his eyes, the utopia standing tall not vanishing, “I did not think they meant an actual city!”

Ryne stared in awe, her eyes wide with wonder. “Tall buildings and spires that appeared as though they were built with the intention of someday reaching the heavens…” She repeated the words Aestelle had told her back in Amh Araeng under her breath. 

“Then…we are seeing the same view.” Y’shtola spoke up. “The remnants in the Ondo settlement were solid, material structures, but these... Everything here pulses with aether. ‘Tis an enchantment on a monumental scale!”

“Emet has always been fond of city-building.” Aestelle said, her smile warm despite the sad tone her voice had taken on as she walked further ahead and started down the cliffside ridge leading to the lift that will take them into her home. “And his memory is impeccable. Even after all this time, not even the smallest of details were lost to him.”

Everyone followed quietly behind her, their gazes locked on the metropolis lying so deep under the ocean. Though when they were nearing the Achora Heights lift, Urianger cleared his throat. “Thy lost friends of whom thou spoketh of whilst on our travels through Amh Araeng. The friends thou said fell before thine very eyes to a girl blind to the reality of her actions…” His voice trailed off, her long ice blue hair flowing to the side as she walks ahead of them, her steps light and sure.

She glanced over her shoulder with her smile never faltering. “You already know the answer to that.” Aestelle responded, returning her eyes forward to her destination. “Igeyorhm, the Martyr. Lahabrea, the Speaker. Nabriales, the Chronicler. I have told you stories of each of them, and each of them were killed by me as you all remember from the Source; the girl who knew nothing of the truth.”

Ryne placed a hand over her chest. “Aestelle…”

The older girl shrugged. “I can’t go back and change what I have done. I killed my friends, but I don’t want to talk about that right now. Emet made this perfect recreation of our home and you should learn about who Lahabrea, Igeyorhm, and Nabriales were, not remember them in their worst moments.”

“Members of the Convocation you were also a part of…” Thancred said lowly. “So, you are an Ascian then?”

Aestelle exhaled a soft sigh, stopping just in front of the unimaginably large doors to the lift, the twins eyes still locked on the Capitol standing tall so far off in the distance. “For the last time, no, I am not an Ascian. Just, wait a little longer and I’ll answer everything. Our first priority should first be making it into the city.”

When she went to place her hands against the doors, a static sound rung out from speakers she couldn’t quite see. “Access denied.” A machina's voice said, everyone looking to the doors in surprise. 

She tilted her head to the side. “Access denied. Whatever for?” Aestelle asked the device behind the lift’s operations. “Has the Convocation enacted some sort of lockdown that I wasn’t made aware of?”

“Why is it she sounds, older?” Alisaie whispered to her brother who simply shrugged in response. “As if I would know.” He whispered back.

“In preparation of the calamity threatening to claim this city, the Convocation of Fourteen have enacted a state of emergency and caution to all. Only members of the Convocation of Fourteen are permitted entry into Amaurot at this time.” The machina responded.

Aestelle sighed. “I should have guessed they did this before I made it back home…” She murmured to herself, holding out her hands and materializing the ivory white mask she had found out in Lakeland so long ago. Closing her eyes, she focused her attention on the mask, thinking of the one she was given by Pashtarot when she had joined their ranks officially. And when she opened her eyes, the mask in the palms of her hands was no longer an ivory white but rather an onyx black. 

“A mask?” Ryne asked softly.

Flashing her a small smile, Aestelle turned back to the doors as she lifted the mask to her face. She brought her hand down over her mask and materialized a blood red glyph in front of her face, a similar one in design to Elidibus’ own though more organic in shape with a star motif at its center. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see her friends stiffening at the sight of something they have only ever seen the Ascians wear. “I am Azem,” she said, her voice unwavering, “Traveler of the Convocation of Fourteen, and these are my guests. I request us entry into Amaurot.”

Another static sound came from above. “Apologies for my system not recognizing you sooner, Azem. Access granted.”

With her sigil fading away seamlessly, Aestelle put her onyx black mask away and looked to her friends as the doors to the lift opened. “Alright, now that that’s taken care of, on behalf of the Convocation allow me to officially welcome you to Amaurot, mine and Emet’s lost home.” She said and then wandered into the lift.

Everyone quickly followed after her without a word, the doors closing only to open again in a matter of seconds once they were on the ground floor. They waited for Aestelle to walk out first, her eyes scanning every which way for signs of, well, anything. The Ancients walking past were no more than the shades she remembers Hades recreating when she first traveled here, nothing appearing out of place in the slightest. But seeing as he is acknowledging the fact that she is indeed Azem, she doubts he’ll be sending her on some wild goose-chase throughout the city yet again. So, what exactly is it Hades is wanting to show her this time?

“Those tall beings, just what are they?” Thancred asked, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding towards two tall black-robed individuals talking to one another a little ways away while the three young adults take hesitant steps to look around.

“They too are pulsing with aether.” Y’shtola then said, an Ancient walking past them only to disappear and fade away into nothingness, everyone staring after it with varying degrees of shock and confusion.

“Shades.” Aestelle answered for them. “Recreations of Amaurotines dressed in our communal robes and masks, meant to populate this phantom Amaurot my beloved has made for you all to explore.”

Alphinaud looked to her with knitted brows. “You do not intend to stay with us and act as our guide?”

“This _is_ your home, after all.” Alisaie tacked on, placing a hand on her hip.

The older girl pointed towards the walkway in front of them. “Up this ramp and to the right lies the Hall of Rhetoric, to the left the Polyleritae District and the Bureau of the Architect along with the Macarenses Angle Aetheryte Plaza and the Bureau of the Administrator. Past the Macarenses Angle is Akadaemia Anyder and the Bureau of the Secretariat.” Aestelle said all from memory, these streets forever etched into her mind. “And directly across from the Macarenses Angle lies the Capitol. Talk to the Ancients and have a look around. Once you’ve had your fill of Amaurot and her people, I’ll meet you all out front of the Capitol.”

“And what will you do?” Y’shtola asked, the younger girl already starting off for the ramp.

Aestelle flashed her a bright smile from over her shoulder. “There’s something I want to go see for myself before we confront Emet in the Capitol. I won’t be long, promise!”

No one tried to stop her as she continued walking away, further and further until disappearing from their sights altogether. Aestelle had to take a moment to lean against a streetlamp the moment she knew they couldn't see her, coughing up Light that she had been holding back since they left the Ondo Cups, her chest absolutely burning. All of this walking is making her weaker and the only thing she wants to do is sit down and sleep away this nightmare for good. But, she can’t. She’s home in Amaurot and Hades is here too. This is the moment she has been waiting for and she can’t abandon him now. Not after failing him twice before.

Wiping at her mouth, she pushed herself off from the streetlamp and started down the humble streets of Amaurot towards the Bureau of the Architect. If there is something for her to find, she’s sure Hades would have left it in his old office or possibly with their dear old friend. Either way, her destination is the same. She has to at least try and find something, anything that will lead her that much closer to understanding what it is Hades is truly planning behind the scenes.

The large doors to the Bureau of the Architect opened with a loud _creak_. Aestelle flinched some at the sound but paid it little mind, walking into the building she was almost always wandering about in whenever she’d have a moment to rest between her adventures. Back when home was truly, home...that is.

“Honorable Azem, what a lovely surprise! We were under the impression your latest exploits would keep you away for much longer. To what do we owe the pleasure of your resplendent presence in our humble institution this fine evening before the storm?” An Ancient asked, the small girl stopping to look up at them.

“I was hoping to speak with either Emet-Selch or Hythlodaeus. Are either of them in?” She asked with surprising ease. It feels almost as though she’s finally back to some semblance of normalcy here among the Ancients. Even if she knows this is nothing more than a recreation from Hades’ memories, walking among these shades through Amaurot feels natural, right. This is the home she’s always known she was missing ever since she woke up on that ship bound for Limsa. 

The Ancient thought for a moment, lifting a hand to their chin. “I believe I saw the Chief headed for his office a little while ago, though there’s no telling where he might have wandered off to since then.”

Aestelle smiled up at the shade. “I see. I’ll check there first then. Thank you.”

Her steps echoed throughout the bustling halls of the Bureau of the Architect, Ancients hurrying past with scrolls and concept crystals in arm while still managing to stop for a moment to welcome her home before continuing on their way to whatever it is they’re creating. It’s a little jarring being recognized when before, no one but Hythlodaeus knew who she was. Hades purposefully instilled these shades with the knowledge of her, but for what reason? To make sure she hasn’t forgotten who she is? To show her that he knows full well that she’s Azem and is wanting to remind her of all it is they lost? Some vain last attempt to have her listen to the will of Zodiark just as he tried to when she left before the Great Sundering..?

“So this is Amaurot.” Ardbert mused, his steps lining up with hers. “Can’t say your words did the place justice. I don’t think even Voeburt looked this beautiful in it’s prime.”

“It’s hard to describe home when no words could ever do it justice.” Aestelle responded with a small laugh. “Have fun sightseeing yet?”

He shrugged, the two of them turning down another hallway and moving up a ramp leading to the higher floors. “I’ve walked around a bit but figured it’d be better to stick with you now that it’s almost time to fight Emet.”

“Don’t remind me.” She sighed.

“Not looking forward to it?”

“How could I when we _still_ don’t have a way to harness this Light of mine to save him?”

Ardbert scoffed. “Why not ask the heavens you’re always ranting and raving about? They sent you back in time, didn’t they? I’d bet money on someone up there having the answers to this mess.”

Aestelle shook her head. “The heavens don’t exactly grant just anyone an audience.”

“Then that leaves asking Hydaelyn for help, but Mother doesn’t seem too fond of you right now.” The brunette scoffed. “Honestly, what the bloody hell does She think She’s accomplishing by leaving you to die like this? Sending Minfilia here to halt the Flood and having my comrades sacrifice their souls only to render all of that pointless by allowing you to die and for Emet to win, drowning the First in Light? What kind of vindictive wench is She?”

“I wish I could ask Her that myself.” Aestelle grumbled.

“Well, no point in cursing some primal who was born to kill another primal.” Ardbert said, glancing around some as he does so. “What is it you’ve come here for anyway?”

The younger girl tapped on the side of her head. “I’m hoping my Echo will show me what it is Hades is planning.”

Slowly, Ardbert nodded. “Ah, I see. If his end-goal isn’t winning for Team Ascian, then there’s a good chance he might have left something behind for you to find.”

“Exactly.” She murmured. “But if he’s wanting me to kill him, I doubt he’s left anything useful for me to try and save him with.”

“Well, knowing his motives is something, right?”

“I guess.”

Their conversation falls away into a lull of silence as they walk down the halls that slowly grow emptier and emptier the higher into the building they climb. Feo Ul’s enchantment over her feels as though it too is beginning to fade, the Light pressing harder on the confines of her soul, foretelling of her borrowed time swiftly coming to its end. There has to be something in his office. There must be something left that she’s overlooked. There has to be.

When she comes to Hythlodaeus’ office, the doors open only to reveal an empty room. There’s not a soul here. Aestelle takes hesitant steps inside, glancing around the large room and feeling that all too familiar pang of homesickness and longing deep within her chest. Both her aether and Hades’ react the same, sharing in the heartache and despair of seeing their lost home once more.

This is what truly awaits them should the Ascians succeed in rejoining all the worlds; recreations of places with nothing more than shades of those who used to be to populate them, leaving an even emptier and colder void in their hearts. _This_ is what she cannot allow them to kill humanity in exchange for. Even if they could somehow revive all they have lost, she still wouldn’t condone killing off millions of mortals to do so. But to know that her friends could die to see a star full of false shades make a mockery of the world that was once whole come to life because it’s Zodiark’s pitiful idea of salvation makes her sick to her stomach─just as much as knowing she’s been used by Hydaelyn does.

This is all such a mess.

She walks further into the office and around the large desk, looking out of the window that takes up the entirety of the back wall and overlooks much of Amaurot. This beautiful city, is gone. Their home, is gone. Their friends and family, are gone. But their legacy can still live on. There’s still hope for them. This is not the end, not yet. Hades may be lost in his anguish and Elidibus lost in Zodiark’s corruption, but she can still reach out and grab their hands, pulling them through the darkness to the other side. Their history and all they were can live on through them, paying tribute to those who sacrificed themselves to save their world from the Final Days and never allowing for those sundered to be truly forgotten. They can make something out of this tragedy that won’t simply lead to further death and despair.

_“Even in the darkest of nights, there is yet a shred of hope to be found, a speck of light serving as your guide when all else is lost.”_

Aestelle turned around, finding no one there despite knowing that she heard Elidibus’ voice. She shook her head. Hearing things again, it seems. Fleeting memories of conversations she barely remembers taking place only to push themselves to the forefront of her mind when she falls too deep into her thoughts. 

Ardbert walked up beside her, gazing out of the large window to Amaurot’s skyline as rays of sunlight manage to cascade down through the water's surface up above. “So, there’s nothing here?” He asked softly.

She felt a smile work its way over her lips, her heart clenching painfully in her chest. “Nothing.” Aestelle whispered, her own eyes taking in all of the beauty that her fair city is. Oh how she’s missed this place. Ever since Hades gave Hythlodaeus the Convocations soul crystals to pass onto her and in turn giving her Echo the push it needed to begin unlocking her memories, Amaurot has come to hold such a deeper meaning─a deeper connection even. Everything they were and everything they lost, a fleeting moment in time immortalized right here in this phantom recreation of home. It hurts to think that this is where Hades wants to die, in these very ruins. To die among their friends and family who died so long ago...and to die with their hopes and dreams resting solely on his shoulders.

But most importantly, to die by her hands.

Aestelle bit her lip, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. There’s something she’s missing. She must have overlooked something that will point her in the right direction. The path diverges here between saving Hades and killing him so there _has_ to be something she’s missed that will point her in the direction of the path that will see her beloved saved. Hades’ wish of dying here will never come true. She will do whatever it takes to make sure he survives this hell. Living this life without him and Elidibus is not an option, not now and not ever.

“Let’s go Ardbert. We aren’t going to get anywhere standing around.” She said, turning to leave Hythlodaeus’ office. 

Ardbert watched her go for a moment before turning his attention back to the cityscape just outside the window. “You sure you’re ready to confront Emet?”

“There’s nothing else for me to do." She responded. "If it’s Halone’s wish to see me succeed, then I’m placing my faith in the Fury that she will grant me the strength and power to save Hades.”

“And if even she isn’t on your side?”

“Then I guess this is the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a new keyboard for Christmas and ohmygosh the keys are placed higher and slightly more spaced apart so they're all really clicky and it's so much fun to type xD I swear I'm the age of a toddler sometimes when it comes to simple things like clicky keyboards. The good news is is that my old keyboard was having some of it's keys getting stuck down so now that I have a new keyboard, I can type fast again what with no keys getting jammed so that means more writing!
> 
> This chapter I wrote as more of an interlude between the arrival to the Tempest and the monologue Hades gives just before he opens the way to the Final Days of Amaurot so forgive me if this chapter feels a bit filler-like. I always try to make even the more filler chapters have meaning or reveal something so that they're not pointless and I tried to do that here as well but I dunno, lately I've been feeling a bit down on my writing and questioning if it's any good xD Don't mind me though because now we're getting to the true good part of "can Aestelle save Hades or is she just going to die?" :3


	33. A Path for One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades wishes to usher the First unto its end. The Scions wish to rescue the First from the accursed Light that plagues the land. And Aestelle knows both sides will do whatever necessary to see their goals come to fruition, leaving little room for her to do much else than walk alone from this point forward.

* * *

“Took you long enough. We were about to split off into search and rescue teams to find you.” Thancred said, his smile somewhat off as she walks towards them.

Aestelle stopped in front of her friends, their backs facing the entrance to the Capitol. “Sorry sorry, I know we’re in a bit of a rush but I needed to go and check on something while I’m here. Anyways, did you all ask around and see what Emet’s recreated?”

“Everyone we encountered spoke of an impending calamity of untold proportions,” Y’shtola spoke up. “They have placed their unyielding faith in this Convocation you yourself claim to be a part of, fully believing that you and yours will bring them salvation.”

“It would appear this instance is plucked just before the calamity fell.” Thancred then said.

Alisaie sighed. “And a few were even talking about rumors that a member on this Convocation was to be leaving-”

“The first time for this to have ever happened as well.” Alphinaud continued for her.

Ryne remained quiet at Urianger’s side, Aestelle taking immediate notice of all of her friends' more forced and slightly strange behavior. Nothing is wrong from what she can tell, aside from the obvious she’s dying to the Light inside her. So what has them all so, so weird?

“I’m guessing this member of the Convocation rumored to leave was none other than yourself?” Thancred asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

Aestelle smiled as she looked to him. “You would be correct. As I’m sure someone in the Hall of Rhetoric already told you, our names are actually the titles of office we occupy, mine being that of Azem, the Traveler. Emet-Selch, the Architect, Elidibus, the Emissary, you get the idea.” She explained as Amaurotine shades walked past them. “What Emet failed to tell you in the Qitana Ravel is that for the Convocation to summon Zodiark to save our world, it would require half of our number to sacrifice themselves. Half of our entire world gone in an instant. I couldn’t simply sit by and watch as so many died when there might have been another answer to this problem and so I left Amaurot months before the Final Days were truly upon us, hoping to find something to stop this calamity.”

“And if we follow Emet-Selchs recounts, then that would imply you failed in finding the answers you sought.” Y’shtola murmured.

The younger girl nodded. “I did. I searched everywhere I could think of, spoke to every last person I came across, nearly died time and time again in some blind panic to save everyone.” Aestelle’s voice wavered, her gaze shifting off to the side. “But I couldn’t save us. I returned to the city only to find those nightmarish beasts had already long descended into these very streets, ravaging and destroying everything─ _k_ _illing_ everyone. There was so much fire and blood, and the screams...and then, then there was darkness. Everything suddenly stopped.”

“Stopped?” Urianger repeated.

“The fires were put out, the screams had died down, and the beasts just vanished into thin air. Everything was dark and still.” She said softly. “Then when the darkness had faded, Zodiark stood tall behind the Capitol, the Convocation having gone ahead with his summoning while I remained without in order to try and save as many people as I could down here where there was little more than rubble and dust. That’s why I wasn’t tempered by Zodiark, I wasn’t a part of his summoning.”

Aestelle didn’t dare tell them that it was Elidibus himself who was the first sacrifice. She couldn’t bring herself to say it. Knowing that if she had found a way to stop the Final Days, she would have prevented him from ever having to make such a sacrifice is something that will haunt her until the day she dies. So many terrible things have happened because of her inability to find answers and remember things when they were most important… So many failures that she’s terrified will repeat themselves just as history is fated to always do.

“This snippet of Amaurot you see around us is what Amaurot was like in the final moments before everything changed. After Zodiark’s summoning, though the fires had stopped, the damage had been done. Our star was dead.” She continued. “The wind had ceased to blow, the waters poisoned and still, life dying all around as everything turned grey─nothing was spared but ourselves and so we had no choice but to sacrifice another half of our remaining brethren to Zodiark so that he could breathe life back into our dead star.” Aestelle murmured.

Ryne placed a hand over her chest, her brows knitting together. “But that would only leave you with a fourth of your people!” She exclaimed.

“We did what we had to in order to survive.” Aestelle said, turning to look up at the Capitol. “Everyone placed their faith in us. We who were known for being the wisest and most puissant among our kind, the very stewards of order responsible for decisions which kept our star turning season after season. It was our duty to preserve mankind even if it meant losing nearly everyone to do so. This was the sacrifice made by mine and Emet’s people in order to ensure life would not end with us.”

Alphinaud lifted a hand to his chin. “Then it’s safe to say that if these Ancients hadn’t sacrificed themselves to call Zodiark forth and to make that star habitable again, all current life as we know it wouldn’t exist today.”

“To think we have the Ascians to thank for our existence that they themselves despise.” Alisaie scoffed.

“May I asketh thee a question?” Urianger asked, the younger girl nodding. “Though I understand the reasoning for summoning their dark god, I am yet ever lost to what might have prompted dissidents into summoning forth Hydaelyn to serve as His shackles.”

Aestelle exhaled a soft sigh. “After the second set of sacrifices, new life was born onto our star. These newly born inhabitants were ignorant of all that had happened prior to their birth, lost and confused and looking to us to guide them─and for a time, we did so happily. But after countless centuries passed and our star was nearly at the point scholars would deem it recovered from the Final Days, the Convocation began to talk about sacrificing the newly born inhabitants to Zodiark in exchange for resurrecting our fallen brethren who were sacrificed to save our kind. So that those who selflessly gave up everything for us could enjoy the world they died to save.” She shook her head. “It was like a plague being spread around. One after another members of the Convocation began _agreeing_ that we should kill off these new lives despite all of us knowing the souls of our brethren were lost when Zodiark consumed them. But a primals tempering is absolute and nothing I said got through to them. So when Amaurotines caught wind of what the Convocation was planning, dissidents separated themselves from our society in order to oppose them, summoning forth Hydaelyn to prevent Zodiark from following through with this flawed dream of restoring our world.”

“And thus did the Great Sundering come to pass.” Y’shtola finished for her. “Now that we have the full picture presented to us, I see that Emet-Selch has indeed been telling the truth since he arrived.”

“Just not the whole truth.” Thancred noted.

Grabbing at the skirt of her rouge dress, Aestelle looked between each of her friends. “I know that all the Ascians have done is horrendous and cannot simply be overlooked or forgiven...but I still have to ask that you give me this chance to save Emet and Elidibus. I can stop them, fix this mess, and put an end to the evil Ascians you know, hopefully restoring the three of us to the once great people we used to be. None of the Convocation deserved this terrible fate and I still firmly believe they are worthy of redemption despite everything they’ve done since the Great Sundering. I’ll take full responsibility for their actions both in the past and the future. I just ask you give me the chance to put an end to this vicious war fueled by primals and to save my family that deserved so much better than this…”

“Those who are enthralled to a primal cannot be reasoned with.” Thancred said, his expression falling into a cold one. “Just because you love him doesn’t mean you can realistically save him or that white-robed demon.”

“Then leave me.” Aestelle responded without hesitation. “If you can’t accept me trying to save those I hold closest to my heart, then return to the Crystarium and wait for me to save the Exarch.”

Alisaie took a step forward towards her. “What are you saying?”

The older girl took a small step back. “That if you will stand in the way of me saving my beloved, I will leave the Scions.”

Alphinaud’s jaw dropped. “You can’t truly mean that.”

“Emet and Elidibus mean _everything_ to me. I would give up my life to see them spared this cruel fate Zodiark has left them with and I won’t hesitate to leave you all if you intend to try and stop me.” Aestelle said, her voice though pained leaving no room for an argument. “I don’t want to leave the Scions. We have always wanted what was best for all, to see that everyone can live in peace and harmony and have the choice to live their lives however they see fit. If I save Emet and Elidibus, the Ascian threat will fade away over time, our goal of bringing peace to all still being the outcome of me saving my beloved and dearest friend. They don’t have to die in order to save humanity. I’m convinced that if I save them, then the Eighth Umbral Calamity will still be halted and the First saved.”

Thancred stared at her with his arms crossed over his chest. “You don’t know that for sure.”

“And none of you know for sure that by saving the First and killing Emet and Elidibus will without a doubt prevent the Eighth Umbral Calamity.” Aestelle responded.

“But the Exarch said-”

“But nothing!” She cut him off, having to cover her mouth as she coughs, trying to not let any of the Light out. “It’s mere guesswork.” Aestelle managed to continue. “No one─not a single person or even the heavens for that matter─know with clear certainty how the future will unfold. The future is forever changing, thousands of events can lead to the same outcome or thousands of new ones. Killing Emet and Elidibus does _not_ guarantee that anything in the future G’raha saw will be prevented. And I don’t care how much any one of you may hate Emet and my friends, he is still my beloved and I will see him saved regardless of if you stand with or against me. I know what I must do to save him, to save myself, and to save the First. Whatever you each choose to do for yourselves is not my problem.”

Her friends each glanced to each other, only making it that much more obvious they have been talking between one another while she was away. Aestelle can’t say she’s all that surprised. She already knew they’d be distrustful of her once her true identity as Azem was revealed so of course they’d talk behind her back. To save their most dangerous and hated enemies is something they wouldn’t readily agree to if ever…

Reaching behind his back, Urianger held out a large piece of white auracite towards her. “Urianger!” Thancred said with narrowed eyes. “What are you _doing_?”

“We cannot deny her this simple request. ‘Tis plain to see she fights for the salvation of the First. Saving Emet-Selch and Elidibus dost not require our intercession.” Her fellow astrologian said, patiently waiting for her to take the crystal in his hands.

Aestelle grabs the white auracite and knows the second she picks it up that it’s fake. It’s a dull grey instead of the bright white it should be. Though Thancred’s shocked and angry reaction is genuine enough that she can see only Urianger truly knows that he’s given her a false crystal. So this is what they’ve been planning since she left for Il Mheg.

They’re going to kill Hades regardless of what she says or does.

She walks past her friends and to the nearby railing, tossing the white crystal over the edge and into the fog down below. “Good,” she said with a small smile once she turned to face her friends once more, “I will always fight for what is right in this world, and if there’s no other choice but to kill Emet to save the First then I will be the one to do it. Because I failed the Convocation, this falls to me to fix.”

“Can you truly kill him?” Y’shtola asked, placing an arm under her chest while knocking her other hand to her chin. “After all Ryne has told us of the stories you have recounted for her and the twins, I can scarce imagine you landing the killing blow if it came down to it.”

“I will do what I have to in order to save the First. If that means killing him, then I will.” Aestelle responded, her smile warm despite the anger she can feel swelling within her chest. They will kill Hades even if she does find the answer to saving him. “Now if there are no other objections to my plans, we shouldn’t keep my dearly beloved waiting.”

The silence was near suffocating as they walked up the final ramp and towards the towering doors of the Capitol. Aestelle led them into the building she had come to thousands of times before for the Convocations many morning meetings and to run off in search of Elidibus who stowed himself away in his small, forgotten library, not a single one of her friends uttering so much as a whisper between them. The moment she came back in time, it was clear she was alone on this mission of hers to saving Hades and Elidibus...but she can’t deny that part of her had hoped that maybe the Scions would come around and at least see that killing Hades isn’t the only path available to them. But the Exarch said the First has to be saved in order to prevent the Eighth Umbral Calamity and they believe that if Hades is left to live, then the First is forever in danger, his death the only sure way to saving the First. They’re not thinking of Elidibus or anyone else other than the immediate threat in front of their noses.

To be so close to saving Hades only to have not only Hydaelyn but her very _friends_ turn their backs on her─she’s not even all that surprised anymore. Just, sad and tired...

As they near the towering doors at the end of the large open space, a portal of pulsing dark purple and black aether whirls to life, her beloved stepping out slowly from the snaking tendrils. His expression is troubled, his aether within her conveying his inner turmoil perfectly. Happy to see her still alive, sad to see what’s become of everything, angry with their reality, lost in Zodiark’s corruption, fighting to keep up this act of the villain when she can see so clearly how desperately he wishes for the same as her; to go back to how they used to be. She’s right here in front of him and he in front of her...and yet they couldn’t be more different now that everything has fallen into chaos. 

“This really is unacceptable. I gave you very specific instructions.” Hades said, his brows falling into a scowl.

Alphinaud took a step forward with narrowed eyes. “Emet-Selch!”

“My invitation was for an abomination, ripe with the power to bring about the world’s annihilation.” The Ascian continued, his eyes locked on her while he ignores her friend. “Not this half-broken...thing. Whatever am I to do with you? And I see you insist on keeping the same familiar company. Are you so lost without them?” Hades asked as his expression only darkened. “Are they truly the best replacements you could find for our brethren?”

Aestelle took a few hesitant steps forward, unsure of how to go about any of this. “You know the Convocation will forever hold a special place in my heart.”

“And yet you struck down three of our own.”

“And I have told you how much I regret it!”

Hades shrugged. “Regretting your actions will not bring back the dead.”

“And neither will rejoining all the worlds.” She responded, placing her hand on her amethyst necklace that drapes down to hang over the center of her chest. “Will you not tell me even now what your true aim is with this charade?”

“Charade?” He asked with a cold and hollow laugh. “ _Charade_? You think I’m merely playing a part in this? That I don’t honestly wish to bring back our home─to bring you back?!” His voice grew as his aether within her twisted with pure anger, his own hand coming up to grasp at his amber necklace. “You have no idea how long I have wandered these fractured, disgusting stars searching for the fragments of your beautiful soul, slowly piecing you together like some puzzle! I have watched you live thousands of lives, given you numerous chances to live out your lives in peace and away from having the mantle of hero placed upon your shoulders only to watch as those around you raise you up into the very saint they would see sent off to die some glorious death over and over again! I have watched you _die_ in the name of countless noble sacrifices. ‘Tis always the same tale; those around you _use you_ , point you at their foes claiming that you are their final hope, the only one among millions capable of saving everyone and of course you listen because your heart is filled with such warmth and compassion that you would happily lay down your life to save these wretched mortals. Countless reincarnations of the woman I love dying for the very false beings that would never do the same for her...and you think I wouldn’t end this cycle if given the means to free you?” Hades scoffed. “Once the world is made whole and returned to its true state, you will be free from this endless cycle of selfless sacrifice. Don’t you understand now, I’m doing this to bring you and our world back! And yet you still hold fast to that silly notion that these treacherous creatures are worth more than your very life, determined to stand in my way yet again. I would expect nothing less from you.”

Aestelle’s eyes widened, her hold on her amethyst tightening. “Hades…” She said his name at nothing above a whisper. Has he truly been safeguarding the fragments of her soul all this time? She killed him once and her heart broke when he shattered, the sound alone haunting her nightmares to this day...she can’t even begin to imagine how he must feel if he really has watched her die thousands of times before.

“Once the rejoining of worlds is complete, Zodiark will regain His full strength and shatter His prison. Then we shall offer up the Source’s remaining inhabitants in sacrifice, that we might resurrect our brethren who died to bring Zodiark into existence.” He continued, raising his arms out to his side and flashing them a wicked smirk. “But what was it that _you_ came here to do, exactly? Still mean to hold onto that impossible promise of saving me even in this state?”

“You and I made a promise that we would go home together, and with Elidibus, I intend to make good on that promise.” She responded. “It doesn’t have to end with one of us dying. I know we can fix this-”

“Like you insisted that you could fix all of our woes before the Final Days?” Hades cut her off, crossing his arms over his chest as his smile turns more wry than anything. “Must I remind you, my dear, that it was by your failure we were forced to look to the one true god for our salvation.”

She let out a soft sigh, a pang going through her chest as she tries to keep her emotions at bay before this Light manages to break free. “It was _our_ failure, Hades. It fell to each of us to save our star and we each came back empty-handed.”

He shrugged in response. “Technicalities. Regardless, you failed to halt the Final Days and did naught to prevent the Great Sundering so why should I believe you have the power to save not only me but yourself as well? One last do-or-die attempt in some heroic display that will lead only to yet another one of your deaths, leaving me to destroy this world and safely shepherd your soul to start anew on the Source. Watching from my shadowy vigil as you once again become the hero of everyone's stories but your own. Honestly, I don’t remember you ever being so high maintenance.”

A halfhearted laugh escaped her lips. “And I don’t remember you being so cruel.”

“Spending a millennia with one's own thoughts as company while their compeers lose themselves to insanity and amnesia tends to have this effect on a person.”

“So I see.”

Alisaie moved to stand at Aestelle’s side, looking on at Hades with a determined flame flickering behind her eyes. “We won’t allow you to destroy this world.” She declared. “No matter what, the First is just as much our home as is the Source and no Ascian will take this from us!”

Hades’ expression turned sour. “In every single age, there is always _someone_ who wants to stand up to the evil Ascians. Always the same arrogance, the same insistence that the world belongs to them. As if theirs were the only rightful claim, theirs the only existence worthy of preservation!” He said before taking a moment to calm himself, closing his eyes and then offering them a small, sarcastic smile. “Even now, after everything, you refuse to see reason. You think it unfair that you are subject to suffering? That your lives will be sacrificed for the Ancients?”

“Look at me!” He seethed, hand grasping at the red fabric draped over his chest. “I have lived a thousand _thousand_ of your lives! I have broken bread with you, fought with you, grown ill, grown old! Sired children and yes, welcomed death’s sweet embrace. For eons have I measured your worth and found you wanting! Too weak and feeble-minded to serve as stewards of any star!” Hades exhaled an exasperated sigh, looking to her with a saddened smile. “Have your recent spats with Vauthry and his sin eaters taught you nothing? Have you not learned that your ignorance and frailty beget only endless misery?” He started walking towards her, Alphinaud and Alisaie immediately moving to stand in front of Aestelle. “How long do you mean to perpetuate this farce? How much more must I endure your bumbling interference?”

“Hades...” Aestelle tried only to stop herself, his cold, pale golden eyes stealing away anything she intended to say. She understands completely his pain and she knows why he’s saying and doing all of this. Even if he wants her to succeed in killing him, he truly does despise mankind as they are now and she can’t say she blames him either. As much as she hates to admit it, she agrees with him…

“Let us imagine that the laws of reality are again undone, and the world faces true annihilation. Do you honestly believe that half your number would sacrifice themselves to save the other?” He asked, stopping no more than ten fulms in front of her and the twins. “Of course they wouldn’t!” Hades then yelled, looking past her to her party of friends. “And if _you_ had witnessed history unfold as _I_ have, you would reach the _same_ conclusion!” He paused for a moment, steadying his breath. “You cannot be entrusted with our legacy.”

Aestelle gently pushed between the twins, walking so that she stood in front of him while Thancred reached for his gunblade. “What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing, Aestelle?” He hissed.

She ignored his question, her gaze locked solely on her beloved. “Then don’t hand it over to them.” Aestelle said softly. “This is _our_ legacy, and you can see that it lives on not solely through me alone. You, Elidibus, and I can all carry this legacy, together. It doesn’t have to end this way, my love.”

Hades looked down at her, a frown tugging on the corners of his lips, his shoulders falling. “This is the only ending, my dear. You will never see reason and I will never abandon the Ardor. For our people, for our world, I will hold fast to my duty as you will yours. I will bring back our brethren. Our friends. Our loved ones. The world belongs to us and us alone.”

“We understand. Truly.” Alphinaud spoke up from behind her, Hades cold glare being shot over her head and to the young elezen. “But it makes no difference. The ones you love and lost are in the past while she yet stands before you. But the ones we love, ours are here in the present. One day, we too will be ashes and dust, but not today. Our time is not yet finished. We share your conviction...and that is why we will not abandon our course.”

“You think us the same? You think your tattered soul of equal worth to those _she and I_ lost?” He asked incredulously, anger written clearly across his face as he reaches behind himself to command the towering doors just a little ways away to open. “Then come─ _earn_ your place. Prove yourselves _worthy_ to inherit this star.” As they creak and groan, the metal screeches and reveals what has become the scene of Aestelle’s nightmares.

Embers fly on the wind that billows out and past them, the heat of the roaring flames scalding even from such a distance. Aestelle keeps her eyes trained on Hades, her heart feeling as though it could break right along with his own while they listen to the crackling fires that consumed their fair city rage on just through those doors.

“Behold, the coming oblivion.” He said, spite biting at the end of every word as he continues to glare at her friends. “‘Twas the end of our era, and the beginning of our great work. A fitting backdrop...for your final judgment.”

Turning to walk away, Hades didn’t bother waiting for a response from any of them as he started for the growing flames beyond the doors. Aestelle grabbed at the skirt of her dress, worrying the fabric between her fingers but ultimately deciding to follow him, moving to walk at his side. He glanced down to her while she kept her gaze fixed on the fires that plague her memories. Abandoning him is something she will never allow herself to do.

“Aestelle!” Ryne yelled after her.

She stopped, Hades slowing to a stop as well as she turns to look at her friends, the fires practically licking at their sides now. “Welcome to the Final Days of Amaurot. I have already fought my way through this hell once, and so it’s not my worth Emet is judging. We'll be inside. If you truly wish to save me and the First, then you will play your part and live through the hell we witnessed firsthand. And if you survive the First through Third Dooms, then him and I will both know humanity is capable of protecting themselves.”

“Well said, my dear.” Hades murmured, grabbing her hand after she turned to face the flames once more, the two of them staring on at the ruination, together. “Care to watch the world burn with me for a second time?”

“You promised you wouldn’t leave us!” Alisaie screamed, footsteps racing towards them echoing only to be drowned out by the crackling of the fire as her brother calls for her to stop.

Looking up at her beloved, Aestelle smiled. “As if I could ever turn you away.”

The roaring flames swallowed them whole, the Scions being left to watch on in horror as their adored Warrior of Light leaves them behind in favor of standing at the side of their most diabolic of enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hades revealing parts of his motives and talking about having to watch Aestelle die over the course of hundreds of thousands of lives is just *my heart hurt writing that* ;-; There is still a great many things I have to continue explaining through the story (Aestelle's appearance not changing from before the Great Sundering, Hydaelyn's crap blessing just nyooming into oblivion and what that means for the WoL, Elidibus' importance in her and Hades' lives, etc etc etccc) but I thought I'd give a small tidbit of background, 1000% adopting the Ascian soul reincarnation theme that's talked about in the Eden raids :3 Is Aestelle an Ascian and just doesn't remember? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Can we safely assume Hades is responsible for her current incarnation being who she is? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Is there still more that just hasn't been said yet? Well, yes, that one I actually can answer xD
> 
> Anyways! Thank you all so much for reading!!!! We've almost reached 6k hits and I'm absolutely amazed this fic is still gaining so much attention. Honestly, from writing the prologue out of grief after finishing 5.3 to writing this chapter and thinking of all the chapters yet to come, it's astonishing to think this fic has truly gotten so out of hand and so quickly at that xD On the bright side, with the climax of Hades fate nearing its conclusion, that means Elidibus is soon to be joining the chaos.~ Can't wait for that hell lul
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading and commenting and leaving lil hearts ♡ I hope you're all having a lovely day/ night ♡


	34. See You Around, Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ardbert guessed, their answer to saving Hades was found in the heavens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I wanted to give you all an update to welcome this new year with! (my supposed to be short nap earlier turned into a nine-hour sleep otherwise this would have been posted earlier smh) I hope you have a lovely 2021! ^^ ♡

* * *

Hand in hand they walked to the edge of the rooftop garden, overlooking the destruction from the safety that the sheer height of Akadaemia Anyder provides. Every which way she looked fires roared and buildings fell, the harrowing screams that have haunted her thoughts and dreams ringing loudly all around. Nightmarish monsters roam the humble streets of Amaurot, the sky shrouded in clouds and painted a bright orange as streaks of red from the star shower fly down only to crash into what was once their great city. Aestelle’s hold on Hades hand tightens when a flying behemoth slowly flaps its wings and passes by the Akadaemia, pausing only for a bright beam of light to shoot from its mouth and lay waste to an entire bridge, Amaurotines falling into the fiery pits of hell below. The desperate cries for salvation being drowned out by the crackling of the flames.

“‘Tis shocking to think you would still choose me over those friends of yours.” Hades spoke up, both of them watching as Thancred leads her party of Scions through the chaos-filled streets and towards where the First Doom lies patiently in wait. They look like ants from way up here. “My dear, did I not explicitly tell you that I am your enemy?”

Despite his words, he made no attempt to remove his hand from hers. She glanced up at him and then back to the destruction below. “They’re going to try and kill you regardless of what I say to them.” Aestelle murmured. “As much as I love them, I can’t stand by and watch you die. You’re irreplaceable. If you die, there’s no bringing you back. You’re gone for good. I...I can’t let them take you away from me.”

“Then I will be the one to kill you.” Hades sighed.

With a shrug, she rested her head against his arm, her hold on his hand remaining firm as they share in this heartache of watching their home wither and fade right before their very eyes. “So be it. I’m sundered, and I know you will keep me safe even if it means killing me.”

“The prospect of death doesn’t frighten you?”

“Not when I know I have you to watch over me. What truly scares me is the possibility I might fail you and Elidibus again…”

He gently squeezed her hand. “We know you did all you could to prevent this catastrophe.” Hades murmured, the First Doom raining down meteors in an attempt to kill her friends who are none the wiser to their audience’s whereabouts. “Years of aiding Lahabrea and his students in their research, bringing back those vile beasts for them to examine from far across the sea. Years spent traveling far and wide, tales of your exploits reaching us while you adventured further away from home, rarely returning for so much as a week's worth of rest. So determined to spare not only Elidibus but all of us this fate, taking it upon yourself to be the brave one and search for the answers we so desperately needed where we all secretly knew there was none but refused to believe it. Not a single one of us thought any less of you after Zodiarks summoning. You who truly did everything to save us...we could never blame you for this tragedy.”

The First Doom fell, it’s scream echoing above the chaos while her friends start off towards the Second Doom, sprinting past fallen Amaurotines as buildings continue to collapse and the flames grow ever brighter. “It feels like just yesterday I was returning to Amaurot and running straight for the Capitol, the fires burning my robes…” She murmured.

“To you, it hasn’t been long at all since then. Memories spanned out over the course of millennia make this mortal life you’ve lived look like nothing more than a few months in comparison.” He said softly as embers blew past along on the nauseatingly warm wind, her long hair flowing out behind them. “To me, however, this was ages ago. So much time spent toiling in the name of Lord Zodiark, in the name of salvation and restitution. Watching the descent of both Lahabrea and Elidibus… I almost envy you being spared living with this anguish.”

“I wouldn’t have left you if I had a choice. You know I never would have abandoned you and would have traded places with you in a heartbeat if I could have.” Aestelle turned to press her cheek into his arm, molding herself to his side in some vain attempt at keeping him close. “I would trade everything to turn back time and stop the Final Days─but what’s done is done and we can’t change the past. The future is where we belong together, Hades, not lost in our memories.”

He scoffed. “I truly do hate you…”

She shifted her gaze up to the star shower, watching the celestial orbs shoot through the sky and leaving trails of red and orange across the clouds. “I don’t remember the last conversation we had.” She said, thinking back to his words after she defeated Vauthry. “Though whatever you might have said, I forgive you.”

“I do not remember _asking_ for your forgiveness.”

“But I know you. I know you would feel guilty having the last thing you said to me being that you hate me, even if it was only said out of anger fueled by Zodiark’s tempering. I know your heart as well as I do my own, so, I forgive you.”

Hades grasped her hand even tighter. 

“I forgive you…” Aestelle murmured, a small smile ghosting over her lips while the shrieks of the Second doom resound from far off in the distance. “Even before you said it I knew that you’re doing all of this to ultimately save me. I don’t understand everything, and I really don’t understand how it is you’ve managed to protect my soul all this time, but I don’t need to understand it to see that the you I fell in love with is still the you that I stand with now. No matter how cruel your words may be or what happens during this fight, nothing will ever truly break us apart. We’re in this together.”

Another loud scream from the Second Doom tells them of its demise, her friends leaving to take on the third and final Doom that spelt the destruction of mankind from the safety of the stars. Not a word more is spoken as a portal roils to life behind them, Hades sparing the destruction of their home a final glance before turning to pull the short girl into his heartfelt embrace, his arms wrapping around her small frame and leaving no room for her to pull back. “One last time,” he said at nothing above a whisper, “just once, I ask you tell me this is goodbye...humor me…”

Aestelle did her best to wrap her arms around his waist, returning the hug as tightly as she could manage. “Never.” She responded, closing her eyes to halt her tears while her chest grows tight. “The first time I ever say goodbye to you will be the last time I ever see you and this isn’t that time. We have promises to keep, and I want to go home after this. Wherever you and Elidibus are is where I belong so no, I’m not going to humor you.” And with a bright smile, Aestelle looked up at Hades as a silent tear slipped down her cheek. “I’m going to save you so we can go home. Have some faith in me. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

He exhaled a soft sigh and then offered her a small, wry smile of his own. “Have it your way. ‘Tis time we left to see what’s become of those treacherous friends of yours.”

“Regardless of what they do or say, I stand with you, my beloved Hades.” She said, pulling back only to have to abruptly turn away, another coughing fit overtaking her as the Light attempts to break free yet again. Aestelle doubles over, the glowing white liquid staining her hands as she tries to keep herself from falling apart. When she finally calms down she struggles to stand straight once more while her breathing, though ragged, slowly begins to even out again. “We will make it out of this alive…” She said offering her beloved one last smile and then turning her attention to the portal in front of them.

Staying quiet, Hades placed a hand lightly against her back, guiding her towards his magicks. The darkness of the aether consumes them instantly, the nightmare that was the Final Days fading into nothingness as they ride the currents up into the stars where her friends should be waiting for them. 

Together they stepped out from the rift, the Scions going on the defensive a little ways away in front of them. Her eyes travel first up towards the falling stars and then she turns around, looking on at the world from this far-removed platform suspended in space. It’s all red down there as their star falls victim to the monsters. If it wasn’t for Elidibus becoming Zodiark’s heart, this would have been where their history─and the history of mankind as a whole─ended.

“Aestelle!” Ryne and Alisaie yelled her name in unison, the two girls sprinting forward only for the Ascian beside her to push them back with a single wave of his hand, dark and tainted aether materializing instantly to send her friends flying.

“Don’t hurt them!” She said, quickly moving to stand in front of Hades. “Just as I won’t sit idly and watch you die, I won’t allow you to kill them either.”

He spared her a glance, a sadistic smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “Oh? Igeyorhm would most certainly commend you for your valor, my dear. But valor alone will not convince me that the performance they gave to make it here is a reflection of their true worth. Without you there to fight their battles, they nearly perished to those vile fiends.”

“And yet we prevailed.” Alphinaud spoke up, kneeling beside his sister and helping her to sit up. “Despite what you may think, Emet-Selch, we are capable of standing at Aestelle’s side.”

His smirk widened almost instantly and she didn’t hesitate in throwing her arms out to her sides. “Don’t you dare.” Aestelle warned the man standing in front of her. 

“Killing them would only hurt you further, but there’s no harm in showing them how little they truly compare to your might.” Hades said and with a snap of his fingers, a harsh wind of aether went blowing past her, smashing into her friends and sending them all falling and smacking harshly into the crystalline ground.

“No!” She yelled, forcing herself to do her best to run over to where her friends lie motionless. “Hades! Your fight is with _me_ , not them!”

Before she could make it to them, the Light within her began its next assault in earnest, immediately causing her to fall to her knees as the Light forces its way out of her mouth and splatters onto the ground beneath her. “Oh for the love of everything holy…” Aestelle gasped, the sound of her soul cracking ringing loudly in her ears.

“My battle may lie with you, but if they are a representation of humanity in its current state, well...they would be as leaves in the wind should I bring my full strength to bear against them. And you would entrust these woebegone mortals with the fate of these stars?” Hades scoffed behind her as she tried to stand despite the Light still fracturing her from the inside out. “Without you to safeguard every last shard, humanity will usher themselves unto their own end. Your friend's pitiful display only serves as a reflection of the disparity between the world as it was...and what it has become.”

Aestelle didn’t see her, but she felt the wind as Alisaie dashed past, rapier pointed straight for her beloved only for its point to meet with an impenetrable barrier. “Our worlds may not live up to your lofty standards…” The young elezen said, gritting her teeth as she pushes her rapier that much harder into the barrier. “But they are _our_ worlds! _Our_ home! Full of life and love, and hope!” She jumped back only to dash at him yet again, slicing and stabbing at his barrier with every last ounce of strength she could muster. “And we won’t stand by and let you destroy them!”

A _clink_ sounded and suddenly Alisaie was landing beside Aestelle, smacking into the crystal as her rapier stabs into the ground a little ways away. “Alisaie!” Alphinaud yells while he pushes himself to stand and hurries to his sister's side as she lies still.

Hades crosses his arms over his chest, looking on at them with both pity and anger swimming behind his eyes. “You are a mistake. For we who have known perfection, the shattered Source and these shards are ghastly mockeries of the true world. The ephemeral lives you exalt are pale imitations, utterly devoid of meaning.”

Tears land on the ground, Aestelle being powerless to stop the Light from breaking her soul just as it did atop Mt. Gulg. She vaguely heard Y’shtola call out to her as the large wings of a sin eater burst from between her shoulder blades. Though even through the excruciating pain, she managed to hold onto the aether Hades gave to her that lies deep within her soul. It’s a constant. A reminder that for as much as he hates what’s become of reality, he has placed his faith in her along with humanity to a degree. That he does believe they are capable of protecting these stars if she’s around to help guide them. If he didn’t, he would have killed them long ago and simply continued on with the rejoining of the First.

Cradling Alisaie up into his arms, Alphinaud glared at the Ascian. “Belittle us all you like, but we will rise again and again, and give the lie to your insults through word and deed. _We_ define our worth, not the circumstances of our creation!”

“More prattle.” Hades scoffed as he raised a hand up into the air.

The moment he snapped his fingers, Aestelle used her wings to propel her to the twins. She quickly wrapped her arms around Alphinaud and used her body to cover his own as best she could, her angelic wings expanding and acting as a shield while dark purple spikes rained down in an attempt to strike them down. The pain was unimaginable as the spikes stabbed even harder into her back and chipped away at her stone-like wings. But thankfully using herself as a shield worked, Alphinaud still holding Alisaie and now looking up at her with widened eyes, entirely unharmed. “Aestelle…” He whispered her name.

“Fool. You still sacrifice yourself for these frail creatures who are incapable of protecting themselves?” Hades sighed. “You’re on the verge of going mad and losing yourself to the Light yet you insist on saving _them_?!”

“Yes!” Aestelle yelled back, falling to her knees at the side of the twins as she looks to her beloved. “They are my friends, my family… Just because my time with them has been short when compared to the time I spent with you and the Convocation, it doesn’t make it any less meaningful. They’re deserving of life!” She said only to cough up more Light, her eyesight beginning to blur. “They are stronger than you give them credit for, Hades. And we have no right to strip them of their existence because we miss our home. Don’t you see the irony in all of this? Our world died because of the Final Days and you would bring it back by causing calamity after calamity, killing off the lives our brethren sacrificed themselves to preserve?! The star we loved fell to a calamity, and you cannot bring it back through countless more.”

He shrugged. “You say that yet your might is a testament to the successful progress of our work. With every rejoining, I have watched you grow stronger and rise to greater challenges. Imagine what you would become should we _succeed_ in piecing you and the rest of these mockeries back together.”

She shook her head, reaching up with a hand to wipe at the Light dribbling down from the corner of her lips. “Their worth─regardless of their sundered state─is not for you nor I to decide.”

“Once I have reclaimed our heritage, I will see to it that our world has no need for heroes. I tire of watching you fight for these wretched creatures. They are not deserving of your loyalty, or your love and compassion!.” Hades said, his image becoming muddled the more her grip on consciousness fades due to the Light continuing its attack on her fracturing soul.

Before more dark spikes could come raining down around her and the twins, a celestial barrier formed around them, Urianger standing with Y’shtola as she casts a devastating fire spell over their Ascian foe. “It is true that all we hold dear is fated to fade away.” The miqo’te woman said, Hades completely hidden from view within the smoke left behind by her incantation. “But that is no reason for us to forsake it!”

“To take what steps we may, and thus mark the road for those who would follow. To strive for the best of all futures… Be this not also thy purpose?!” Urianger then asked. 

Aestelle couldn’t force herself up a second time, being unable to do anything as two spikes come flying from the smoke without warning, striking both Y’shtola and Urianger. The two of them fell to the floor with loud cries. 

“Do not presume to speak of _my_ future!” Hades sneered, his cold gaze landing on Aestelle as he steps out of the dark smoke. “And _you_! Why waste your final moments protecting these failures? ‘Twas pointless from the beginning wasting your time on them when you could have long since been at my side, returning the world to as it ever should have remained!”

That’s Zodiark’s tempering talking...she knows it. Hades could have easily kept her close if he truly wanted her to share the Ascian fate. But he knows their dream is the true false one. He is no mindless slave like the minions Lahabrea had acting under him. Hades understands the laws of creation and he understands that the world can never truly be brought back. Is this why he wants her to kill him so badly? To free him and Elidibus from this hollow dream that Zodiark has bound them to..?

“Weary Traveler─you’ve no fight left to fight! No life left to live!” He continued only to start chuckling madly the moment the Light within her suddenly broke her further, a second set of wings tearing her soul just under the first. “You see! The Light will not be denied! Surrender to your fate, let the transformation take you, and let me finally rescue you from this ceaseless cycle of noble sacrifices!”

Thancred leaped over her, crashing his gunblade down into the barrier Hades has created around himself. Now, Ryne! Now!” He called out to the young girl.

In her haze, Aestelle made out the sound of Thancred being thrown back from the sheer force of her beloved, something being sent flying towards Ryne. With the last of her strength she pushed herself to stand, staggering in front of the redhead and for a brief moment, Aestelle saw true fear streak across Hades face as a dark spike impaled her, tearing through flesh and allowing the Light to come spewing out.

“Aestelle, no!” Ryne cried.

Unceremoniously she fell to the ground. Ryne’s screams faded away just as her eyesight began to go white. The pain she feels too began to fade. Slowly, a slight dim at first and then it was dissolving entirely while she lets go of reality and falls into the white void. It reminds her of the same white void she found herself in after killing Elidibus atop the Crystal Tower. A place between time and space, separate from the physical world in a realm entirely of its own. Where eternity and nothingness coincide in a stagnant, unchanging pure white abyss. 

“Bloody hell, you’ve really gone and done it this time, haven’t you?”

Aestelle looked up only to see a hand being held out for her to take, Ardbert flashing her a reassuring smile. “Well, up up, hero. I don’t know where we are but something tells me those heavens of yours finally want to open their pearly white gates for you to speak to someone personally.”

He pulled her up with ease once she placed her hand in his. Her eyes widened when he stepped to the side, revealing a large stone gate a little ways away, the only other thing beside themselves in this white void. “What in the world…” Aestelle murmured, Ardbert already tugging her towards the stone doors. “Am I dead?” She asked.

The brunette laughed at that. “I would like to think that me being here with you means we’re both still alive somehow. But there’s no telling how long you’ll hold up so we best not waste a moment if you still wish to save that bastard Ascian of yours.”

Slowly, she nodded and returned her attention to the stone gate towering in front of them. It’s eerily similar to the doors one might find scattered about through Ishgard. Ardbert doesn’t seem as curious as she is to why the gate looks the way it does, his gaze trained ahead while he keeps a hold of her wrist. He’s serious, deathly so. Aestelle can only remember one other time he was like this─when she defeated him and his companions on the Source. The last time they saw one another before she ended up here on the First.

“No matter what,” he said as they stopped in front of the gate, “don’t look back. You hear?” Ardbert said, flashing her a reassuring smile while he moves his other hand to open the doors. “No matter what, you stick true to this path and don’t you dare turn around. Whatever is on the other side of these doors will surely lead you to the answer you need to save Emet, and you’ve come too far to hesitate. Coming back in time, protecting that Ascian bastard, searching high and low for any means to alter this sick fate, hell even finding out the truth to our sinister Mother...you’ve come so far on your own so even if it means walking the rest of this path of ours by yourself, promise me you will see it through to the end. I never thought I’d say this, but I’m on Team Ascian and want to see Emet freed from his lonely existence.”

Aestelle could feel a lump forming in her throat. “Why does it sound like you’re saying goodbye?” She asked softly.

The brunette shrugged, pushing on the doors. “Who knows. Hydaelyn’s blessing is fading and I know I still have a part to play in your story. Now it’s just the question of what it is I need to do to play it.”

She didn’t protest as he pulled her into a dimly lit place of worship. Aestelle looked right then left, her mouth falling open. This is...this is Saint Reymanaud’s Cathedral. The same cathedral up in the Pillars of Ishgard.

“Wicked white…” Ardbert murmured beside her.

Following his gaze, she immediately knew why he was stunned speechless. Standing where previously a statue of the Fury stood is instead the Fury herself, Halone looking down at them with a gentle smile, one hand on her shield that rests against her leg and the other holding her spear upright at her side. “Thou both hast done well to journey thus far, children of man. Pray, cometh closer so that we may speak on what awaiteth thee in the near future. Time will not remain still in stasis and will ‘ere long resume in earnest.”

The two of them glanced to one another before slowly walking forward, stopping just a few steps away from where the goddess stands high above them on the stone pedestal. “Where are we?” Ardbert asked while he keeps a hold on Aestelle’s wrist.

“A place she knows well. Mine precious city, that of Ishgard. This cathedral serveth as a most fitting scene for our first, and I pray our last, official meeting.” Halone responded with ease, her kind gaze shifting to Aestelle. “Thy road has been arduous indeed, Astraea, daughter of the stars. We have watched thee across the time of numerous lives, the son of souls, that which thee and thine call Hades, hast ever guided thee towards this ending to fates plan.”

Aestelle shook her head. “I don’t understand… Who is Astraea and why call Hades the son of souls? As grateful as I am to have been watched over by you, I’m completely lost…”

Halone’s smile softened. “Althyk and Thaliak in particular hast taken a liking to thee. ‘Twas they who hearkened to mine call of giving thee our blessing once more, convincing the others of thy worth.” The goddess sighed. “Alas, there was naught Nymeia couldst do to aid thee in changing the course of thine fate. Sending thee back to a point in time where thou couldst strive to see mankind to a brighter morrow was the extent of our agreed upon intercession.”

“So, it wasn’t only you who’s been watching over me, but all of the Twelve?” Aestelle asked, Ardbert scoffing under his breath.

“I knew you were loved by the heavens, but this has surpassed even what I was imagining.” He muttered.

“Thy first question about thy name. ‘Twas the name given to thee by thine mother, that of Astraea. ‘Tis a name forgotten to thee for thou was orphaned at such a tender, young age thou couldst naught remember thine own name. Aestelle was what thou vaguely pieced together from memories long since forgotten.” Halone explained. “As for mine reasoning for summoning thee at this most dire of moments, ‘tis because mankind once more standeth upon a precipice, overlooking a calamity much the same as the one that forced thy people to summon forth that dark creature thy ilk hast named Zodiark.”

Aestelle’s straightened a little more at her words. “Another calamity?”

“I must speaketh plainly for time is of the essence. When thou struck down thy friend clad in white, Nymeia spoke of the fate that awaited thee following his demise. A life of sorrow, naught more than a river of lost sadness and remorse welcoming thee into the eventual pits of first insanity, and then a true descent into the depths of madness. Astraea, thou wouldst have ended thine own life following the returneth of thy memories, grief far too much to bear leaving mankind without their savior and dooming them to their fate.” Halone said, her smile faltering. “Seeing that we couldst not simply standeth by idly, Nald’thal spoketh of the man he hast given his blessing to prior to the calamity that which claimed thy home. The son of souls, Hades. Thou possesseth the blessing of the Warden, Azeyma first following thine life when thy world was whole. ‘Tis coincidence thou wouldst come to be so close with Hades, not even Nymeia foreseeing of thy both coming together to saveth thine home, albeit at a great cost. Though this sacrifice thee and thine lover along with thy friends made to thwart this calamity hast showneth us of thy virtuous hearts, earning thee our support in this war ‘twixt two false gods.”

“Support? The Twelve are going to help her save the First and Emet then, right?” Ardbert asked.

The goddess sadly shook her head. “‘Twould be an intervention overstepping our bounds were we to do such a thing. No, child of man, we can only standeth to offer thee a solution to thy current problem, that of the Light which twists within our beloved daughter. The blessing bestowed upon thee by the false goddess of Light fadeth even now. She knew of our intercession soon after Althyk ushered thee back in time, and She knew of thy plan to rescue thine lover, Her enemy. Without Her blessing, the Light will spell thy demise.”

“Isn’t there anything you can do to save her?”

“There is but one solution we have learned of…”

Gazing up at the goddess while using her free hand to grab at her necklace, Aestelle took a hesitant step forward, her large sin eater wings shifting some with the movement. “What is it?”

“Child of man,” Halone said as she looked to Ardbert, “thou too hast been blessed by the one called Hydaelyn, hast thou not?”

Slowly, he nodded. “Aye, I’m a Warrior of Light as well.

“Her blessing yet firmly coats thy soul, thine deeds not warranting Her to act and strip thee of Her powers.”

Aestelle’s expression morphed into that of surprise. “Wait, you don’t mean to tell me Ardbert can _give_ me his blessing of Light?”

“That I do, Astraea, but ‘twould be at the sacrifice of thine companions life.” Halone responded softly.

For a moment, Aestelle just stared up at the goddess, stunned. Ardbert has to die in order for her to save Hades and later Elidibus. Otherwise, she dies and becomes the final Lightwarden that will finish off what little remains of the First. He has to give up the last thing he has, his _soul_ , for her to have the power to not only save her beloved and her dearest friend but all of mankind if there truly is a calamity threatening them from over the horizon. 

Dropping his hand from her wrist to interlace his fingers with her own, Ardbert flashed her a bright smile. “Don’t look so sad. I’ve had a good life, a good run on this crazy journey. Made friends, traveled to all corners of two worlds, found true love, might have lost it all but death has been an adventure in and of itself. My friends sacrificed themselves to save our home, and I finally have the chance to do my part.”

Aestelle looked to him with tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. “B-But this wasn’t supposed to happen. I thought...I thought because you and I couldn’t be rejoined then that would mean you’d get to continue living!” She insisted. “I don’t-”

“Oh shush you.” He cut her off with an added laugh. “Come on, hero. I just told you I’ve lived a good life and besides, as much as I’ve loved being able to talk your ear off all this time, spending the rest of eternity as some ghost only _you_ can see and hear isn’t exactly ideal.”

“But Ardbert…”

“I’m ready to bow out, Aestelle. And don’t you go forgetting that the me from the future you came from is still in there.” He said, raising a hand to poke at the top of her chest over where her heart is. “We’ll see Emet saved and then Elidibus and then the whole damn world and all the others! This isn’t goodbye. Not yet. Just,” he thought for a moment, “an intermission. I think Emet would like that one what with being some drama enthusiast and all.”

She found it within herself to give a halfhearted laugh. “This isn’t goodbye.” Aestelle agreed. “But how can we be sure Hydaelyn won’t strip me of your blessing next?”

“‘Tis within our power to place a lock over Her blessing, if thou would.” Halone answered. “Her blessing will be irremovable unless we ourselves stripped thee of it.”

Ardbert exhaled a sigh of relief. “Good. This is the only thing we can really fight the Ascians off with. Without it, you’d be in some deep trouble.” He mused before looking up at the goddess. ”So what is it I have to do to hand over my blessing?”

“Close thine eyes. Child of man, thy sacrifice shall be writ in the stars for all to see, we give thee our word. And as for thou, our dearest Astraea, thou too shouldst closeth thine eyes. When thee awakes, thou willst be among thine friends once more. Pray, wieldeth the blessing of the stars and together with the son of souls, see to it that a brighter morrow is all that mankind finds in the coming future.” Halone said with a warm smile. “May thee both ever walketh under the night sky, where the heavens and the Underworld may ever watch over thee and thine.”

Looking to Ardbert one last time, Aestelle tried to ignore the pain in her heart as he offered her a small smile. “Ready to go and save that bastard Ascian of yours?”

A soft sigh slipped past her lips and then she tried her best to smile back. “Ready as I’ll ever be. Thank you, for everything Ardbert.”

“There you go with that mushy heartfelt crap. Save it for when we need it.”

“You just have to ruin everything don’t you?”

They both laughed a little, their fingers still interlaced. “Thank you for making my afterlife an eventful and meaningful one.” He said. “See you around, hero.”

She nodded. “See you again soon, warrior.”

Closing their eyes, the two of them waited for, well, they weren’t really sure what. Aestelle held onto Ardbert’s hand as tightly as she could, him squeezing her own just as hard. Fear of the unknown for the both of them gripped at their hearts. But together, together they could take on anything with a brave face and so they stood there before the Fury herself, neither showing any sign of running away. This is the path first he walked down and now it’s the path she aims to finish for him. They will save everyone. This, they know.

The feeling of Ardbert’s hand grasping at her own began to fade and for a second, Aestelle nearly opened her eyes as a pang of fear struck her. But she kept her eyes closed as he slowly faded away and so too did she. He’s right. There’s still a part of him in her and she should have never been so selfish to think she could honestly keep him around for the rest of her life in his ghostly state. Ardbert was and will forever be her friend, he’s a part of her. They might have split from her original in-tact soul, but he became his own person and she won’t forget him. And now they’ll go on to do what no one but the heavens believe they can achieve.

A blinding light shone down on her as she rose from the crystalline ground, outstretching the sin eater wings and finally no longer feeling as though the Light within her is seconds away from shattering her entirely. Aestelle stood tall, Hades’ eyes going wide as she looks at him. “This stage was never yours, Hades. It is _ours_.” She said, taking one step after another towards him. “You are not the playwright, you don’t get to decide everything yourself. This is our stage, _our story_ , and whether you like it or not neither you nor I am dying here.”

He took a step back, a scowl quickly overtaking his expression as the blinding light fades away. “How many times must I repeat myself until you listen?! There is no saving myself or our brethren! This is the only ending that can come to pass or else everything─ _everything_ I have toiled for will have been for naught!”

“And you think making the decision to have me kill you is what’s best for me?” She asked. “Do you even realize what it is you’re trying to have me do? Kill the man I love?! You’re an idiot if you think I could live a single day longer knowing _I_ was the one to kill you! What did you always say to me before I left on another adventure? That our fates were one? That our _lives_ were one? You don’t get to decide what’s best for us by yourself, Hades.”

“Ignorant to the truth, blind to facts, and deaf to reason. ‘Twas ever your stubbornness that matched my own that had me wondering how it is we ever got along to begin with.” He sighed. “But if you insist, then I have no choice but to put you out of your misery. Once the rejoining of worlds has been complete, we will meet again under clear skies with our friends by our sides back in Amaurot.”

“If she...if she wishes to save you then I stand with her!”

Hades turned around at the new voice, Aestelle’s eyes going wide when she sees who’s barely able to keep himself standing near the edge of the crystalline platform. “G’raha?!” She yelled.

“How did─?! Don’t you know better than to get in the middle of a lovers’ quarrel?” Hades said coldly.

“I could not well leave her to stand alone. As was your wish, was it not?”

“You’re not supposed to aid her in this futile dream of hers you nitwit!”

G’raha scoffed under his breath. “Where she walks, whatever path she takes, it is the one I myself wish to follow her down. She has her reasons, reasons I’m sure I will come to learn soon after we’re done here. For right now, however, she needs me to help her walk down this path, so that is what I shall do.” Raising his staff, G’raha closed his eyes as a bright blue glow began to grow around him. “Let expanse contract, eon become instant! Champions from beyond the rift, heed my call!”

Teleportation circles appeared around her, seven in total surrounding her only for beams of light to go shooting up into the stars the moment G’raha slammed his staff into the ground. Aestelle offered her beloved a small smile when he looked to her, his brows raising. “Looks to me you showed the Allagans my old incantation. Only fair I use the one card I had up my sleeve in our battle, don’t you think?”

“No…” Hades muttered, turning to face her fully now. “No, no, _no_! Why won’t you let me save you, Aestelle?! Why would you resist when I’m working towards setting you free?!”

“Because it’s not me who needs saving, my love. You have saved me long enough and it’s about time I finally make good on my promise to save you and Elidibus.” She responded.

He took a step back, his blood red glyph forming over his face as he looks on at her with disdain. “Very well…If you would cast your lot with man, then let us proceed to mankind's final judgment… The victor shall write the tale, and the vanquished become its villain.”

“For a story with no true villains, there sure is a lot of victims…” Aestelle muttered to herself, Hades walking painfully slow towards her.

“Come, the stage is set.” He said, opening a large portal between them. “Once I’m done with you, I can at last carry out my duty with no haunting reminders of the life we once shared. I shall awaken our brethren from their dark slumber and make the world right again!”

The portal suddenly began to grow in size, the aether seething and roiling as it snakes out only to seemingly explode, darkness covering her instantly. Aestelle places a hand over her amethyst necklace. The end is upon them, no more time left to be dragged out. This is the final hour that will determine which future is worthy of being realized. Which one of them will truly be saved by the other...and she has no choice but to come out victorious. The weight of humanity rests on her shoulders just as the legacy of the Ancients does his own. 

“Alright Ardbert, it’s now or never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry Hades, Aestelle now has *four* sin eater wings because fancy, and we finally get the first real introduction to those who have been watching over her from the heavens aka Halone and supposedly some of the other gods. For right now though I'm leaving quite a bit out of the story because there's no fun if there's not some mystery.~ But don't worry! I'm purposefully spreading out explanations over the fic so that by the end of it, everything should be answered :3 
> 
> This was a longggg chapter, fitting for it being posted on the first day of the new year ^^ I can't wait to keep writing this chaotic fic and soon introduce Gaia along with Elidibus like can you all imagine the pure wholesomeness that will be Emet meeting Gaia if he lives? Just, ugh, this fic is only making me wish Emet didn't die in the actual game even more xD It doesn't help that the Scions keep referencing him every once in a while too :'))) Like Square, if you're going to keep talking about him then bring him back in some epic revival (don't know how they'd do it but hey, if Zenos and the Garleans can create a fake Echo I'm convinced Square can come up with some reason to revive an Unsundered Ascian), and if they don't want to revive him *then stop having the Scions talk about him because my heart hurts*
> 
> Alright, thank you for coming to my TedTalk. I need to go finish leveling summoner to 80 and then start on blm so I'll have all the casters to 80 and get me those nice titles that come with the achievements xD See you all in the next update and thank you so much for reading! ♡


	35. You All are Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fighting off shades of lost friends and using an axe of purest Light to strike her lover, it becomes apparent that from the beginning, she has been alone on this quest to save Hades...

* * *

“You know this can only end one way, my dear.”

Hades voice came from somewhere deeper within the darkness, Aestelle remaining still on the small bit of flooring under her feet she can see. Everything around her is coated in the inky onyx nothingness. It’s exactly the same as when Zodiark was summoned to halt the Final Days; the darkness, the silence, the _stillness_. It’s a void. An endless empty space of purest black. But it’s not simply a void, it’s Hades’ own aether. She can sense him all around her. He’s ever present, a warm blanket formed to her, protecting her even now when they’re about to fight seemingly to the death. 

He had pulled her into his aether before G’raha’s incantation to summon specter Warriors of Lights from other worlds could be completed, leaving her alone to face him. Though opposite of how she was expecting to feel when this fight inevitably came about, she isn’t scared. She knows her heart and she knows his, neither of them wanting to die. Hades may say he’s fighting for Zodiark, and he is, but she knows deep down even he acknowledges how futile their plan to rejoin all the worlds truly is. So, in order to free them from this hollow dream, he’s setting up the perfect stage for her to kill him on. 

It all makes sense now; the act he put on when he pretended to not know her, the way he always watched over her and was silently gauging her strength, purposefully doing just enough kind things for the Scions to agree to keeping him around while forever keeping them on edge so that they’d never truly trust him, making it easy for them to play into his hand and follow through with his plan of killing him. Hades has been planning this from the start. And from what she’s gathered, even should she fail in killing him he’ll simply take her soul and start again on the Source somehow, hopefully the next reincarnation being strong enough to finally carry out his plan to the bitter end. A reincarnation with no memories fated to carry out the same atrocities she did before the heavens were kind enough to give her this second chance...

She can’t let that happen.

“Tell me, if I was to strip you of Zodiark’s tempering, would you join me?” She asked softly out into the darkness. 

His aether shifted some. “Forsake the Ardor for these putrid reflections?”

“You told G’raha that you had faith in humanity once...can’t you find it within yourself to place your faith with them one more time?”

“Give me one good reason why I should ever consider leaving mankind to their own devices.”

She shrugged. “I’m here, aren’t I? Despite everything, the calamities and tragedies across these stars, the sundered still live on. And if you were to stand by my side, we’d be able to become the stewards of these stars. We can protect them and see to it that the Final Days never repeat themselves. The Convocation doesn’t have to follow through with the Great Rejoining.”

He scoffed in response. “But we do.” Hades said, the darkness slowly shrinking back to reveal the amethyst crystalline flooring once more, a phantom shade of Nabriales standing on the opposite side of the circular platform in front of her. “‘Tis Zodiark’s will that we continue on with our time-honored modus-operandi. For eons have we worked in the name of the one true world and we will not simply leave it all behind because Azem wishes for us to do so.”

Aestelle kept her eyes locked on Nabriales’ shade, her heart sinking. “You’re going to make me kill them again?” She asked to the darkness that swirls around this stage, masks of all shapes and designs and colors floating along the indistinguishable current of aether that surrounds her.

“I have crushed your dreams countless times before, watching as you die in some vain attempt to save everyone only for us Ascians to bring about the next rejoining.” Hades responded and then Nabriales was moving, raising a hand and casting Double, then Triple, and suddenly a large dark purple orb of pure aether was racing towards her. “You will see what exactly it is you’re taking from us both should you succeed in killing me.”

Dashing out of the way, Aestelle used these sin eater wings the Light forced out of her to her advantage, shakily propelling herself into the air to put some distance between her and the time mage. She didn’t waste a moment in summoning her circle of stars on the ground, making ready to imbue herself with the Ewer only for a shard of ice to smash into her back, nearly sending her falling back down into the crystalline floor. Quickly turning and sending a single Malefic flying blindly in the direction the ice came from, Aestelle felt her dread rising when her gaze landed on a shade of Igeyorhm floating nearby. Her glyph was unmistakable just as Nabriales’ is. But if Hades has created shades of them two, then that must mean-

Aestelle quickly pushed down with her wings, forcing herself up even higher above the platform only for a fire orb to go hurtling through where she was just flying still. She stole a glance over her shoulder and saw the shade of Lahabrea floating opposite of where Igeyorhm is. 

“You remember them how they used to be, do you not? The tales you told those children you keep in your party of Scions were all recounts of such fond memories. How does it feel knowing it was you who ultimately killed those you loved the most?” Hades asked, his voice echoing from all directions as she hurries to imbue herself with the Ewer and set’s off to casting all manner of incantations she can think of, stars shooting past in her attempt to cut through these shades. “Do you miss them? I can’t say I particularly care for Igeyorhm or Nabriales, their souls sundered meaning we can simply raise them up once more as we’ve done countless times already. But Lahabrea...well, I believe you understand the circumstances of his death.”

Shards of ice, fire orbs, and spheres composed of pure aether imbued with differing potencies restricted her ability to land any true attacks of her own. Her wings granted her just enough mobility to dodge everything, Nabriales remaining on the crystalline floor while Igeyorhm and Lahabrea continuously move around through the air, the masks Hades has conjured still circling this battle as she tries to understand what it is she should do.

When she fought him before, he created shades of the Ancients but never created shades of their friends. It was simply a battle between him and her, no one of real familiarity interfering until the end when Thancred and her friends helped to kill him… Now he’s forcing her to relive her nightmares and all at once at that. They aren’t saying anything, that mercy being afforded to her at the very least. But the fact she’s fighting these shades and feeling her sanity begin to break under the guilt and regret she’s pushed so far down where she wouldn’t have to acknowledge it any longer...it’s beginning to drown her. Grabbing at her and pulling her under.

Another one of Nabriales aetheric spheres whirls past, narrowly catching her side when she was too focused on Igeyorhm to move sooner. Finally she’s free from the overwhelming fatigue and pain the Light was putting her through, but now her Echo is trying desperately to force her into visions of the past. It’s a headache only growing in intensity the longer she pushes it away as best she can.

_"How many times must I repeat this simple concept? ‘Tis nothing more than a combining of our two preferred creation magicks. Is the idea of phantom creation simply too much for your mind to comprehend? Fine fine, a more, simple, explanation is in order then. Now, where to start...”_

It was Lahabrea’s voice that pierced her thoughts while he sends a flurry of fire spells straight for her. He isn’t talking─this _shade_ isn’t talking. No. It’s her Echo. She can’t escape it. Memories forcing themselves to the forefront of her thoughts, clouding reality with fleeting glimpses of moments lost to time.

_“I find myself often wondering what exactly all it is you find whilst out on your travels. Mayhaps new lands? New peoples? New foods and animals, even new cities hidden from the rest of us? Someday, when time permits, I ask you take me out on an adventure of yours. Surely you wouldn’t object to the company, no?”_

A sudden blizzard encased her, the cold chilling her skin through her dress and forcing her sin eater wings to stop moving. Aestelle looked on at Igeyorhm, her blood red glyph staring back as she plummets down to the crystalline flooring while the older woman’s voice fades into the back of her thoughts as she falls.

_“Azem, again? You lose track of time like Loghrif loses her sense of self. We have a meeting to attend with Deudalaphon over in the Hall of Rhetoric so put away that tome and get a move on already. The last time you were late to a meeting, it had to do with you stealing another one of Lahabrea’s creations and I doubt he’ll be as forgiving this time around if he catches you here with─please don’t tell me you took his concept crystal for that new horse he has been praising himself over all morning. Actually, I’d rather not know.”_

Slamming into the ground, she gasps as all the wind is knocked out of her. The sin eater wings crack and crumble, pieces chipping and one of the four breaking off entirely only to shatter into particles of Light. Though before she can try to push herself back up onto her feet, Nabriales lands an attack and sends her rolling across the ground. Blood trickles down from the corner of her lips while she tries to ignore the many memories plaguing her mind in favor of focusing on the battle at hand.

Stars weave into constellations above her, the shield she had placed over herself breaking when an ice shard stabs into her side. Aestelle has to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming as she tears the ice shard out from her skin, tossing it aside as she rains stars down all around her, her dress staining with her blood. The shades of her friends are impaled and their robes torn to shreds. She has to remind herself that they’re shades, mere creations being used with Hades as their puppeteer. They aren’t the _real_ Igeyorhm, Nabriales, and Lahabrea. They aren’t...so why is she finding it so hard to fight them?

_“There you are Azem. ‘Twas good fortune we chanced upon you here in Anamnesis. Care to join us for lunch? These two grouches won’t cease this terrible debate of theirs and ‘tis rare to find you separate from Emet-Selch’s side when you are home. Come, I’ll even tell you of a new relic I’ve recently caught wind of residing deep within the Sophline Highlands. And there have also been strange reports from our neighbors across the ocean. Would you happen to know anything more about those?”_

“Shut up…” Aestelle muttered to herself, incantations of all manners beginning their casts from the three battered shades that still somehow stand.

_“The reports from overseas don’t appear to be easing up, and there was naught you discovered from your trips abroad? Strange, I was hoping our dear Traveler would have the answers we need. But alas, we can’t place every last trouble on your shoulders to bear. Go and get some rest, I’ll report to Lahabrea and the academics on your behalf. Ah actually, before you retire to your home I believe Igeyorhm was looking for you. She has been researching quite heavily into all manners of creations and surely some of your findings from your investigations can be put to good use. Off you go, best not to keep her waiting.”_

She grabbed at her head, caving in on herself. “Please, stop…” She whimpered.

_“What do you mean you’re going to leave the Convocation? To even suggest such a thing─have you gone mad? Do you not see, Azem, this is not something you alone can solve! Elidibus and Emet-Selch have already told you that we must needs look elsewhere for our solution to this impending catastrophe─where do you think you’re going? I am not done speaking with you! You can’t just leave, Azem! Azem!”_

Those were the final words Lahabrea said to her before the Final Days. The last conversation she had with anyone before she left Amaurot behind until the calamity was upon them. The last words that she heard before everything changed for good. A final reminder of her first and greatest failure…

“Even now you falter under the weight man has placed upon your shoulders.” Hades voice cut through her thoughts, quelling her Echo into a dull hum. She looked up and was met with the sight of a forming blizzard, a blazing inferno, and a dark growing aetheric abyss, the three shades nearly done with their casts of what will surely be the one and only combined spell needed to kill her. “My dear, we’ll meet again once I’ve freed you from this hell. This is goodbye, Aestelle.”

As the three elements grew above their respective mages, she watched with fear reflected in her eyes as the three people she considered closest to her after Hades and Elidibus made ready to be the ones to kill her. If this was when she was first brought back in time, she might have accepted this fate too. After all, it was she who killed these three very people. Her friends, her family, murdered with their blood on her hands. But this is not then. Accepting fate is not an option. She will regret and mourn their deaths for the rest of her life, there’s not a doubt in her mind that she will, but to die here is to throw away their time and memories together; the good and the bad. It’s with that in mind that she lifts her arms up into the air and casts a large barrier around herself mere seconds before the three elements explode, everything outside her barrier being blinded by vibrant blues and reds mixed with the deepest of blacks and purples. Her arms shake under the sheer might of their magicks though she stands strong regardless, squeezing her eyes shut as she pushes against the harsh culmination of magick attempting to break her barrier and end her fight.

When the assault of pure aether on her barrier fades, Aestelle falls to her knees. Even with having Ardbert’s blessing of Light, her soul is by no means repaired. She is still so weak and frail. It’s not fair, she thinks to herself as she pants on the ground, glancing up to where the shades of her friends once stood only to find them gone. If she was stronger and smarter, this could have all been avoided. She could have saved them…she should have…

“You still breathe?” Hades asked softly as his dark aether circling the crystalline platform retreated into himself, the unimaginable large form granted to him by the Underworld slowly nearing the edge of the platform just behind her. It was shocking to see him take on such a form. Those large wing-like arms that outstretch from his back catching her eyes most of all. Masks of the fallen embedded into him, their hopes and dreams still etched into his heart.

She forced herself up once more, staggering from side to side slightly as she manages to look up at her beloved. His blood red mask is what she notices first, pressed into where his chest should be. Even now seeing his mask warms her heart. He used to insist that he hated taking the seat of Emet-Selch, but he was always secretly proud to be given the honor even if Hythlodaeus was the first to be asked to take the position. He grew into his role of the Architect, learning much from the Convocation and becoming such an incredible man underneath his outward coldness and cruel yet honest and, more times than not, snide remarks. And she knows that great man is still in there. He’s just, a little lost is all. The darkness has grown too thick. But that’s okay because she’s here now and she can pull him back from the brink just as he has done for her.

“I shall offer you no more chances. Join me, or die.” Hades said, lowering one of his more normal hands towards her. Golden claws glinted in the glimmers of light that flashed from the falling stars still soaring through the sunless sea towards their once in-tact world. 

Aestelle took a more sure step back, shaking her head. “I can’t. You know I can’t. I will be the one to save you and save our brethren, Hades. No one else is going to die─especially not you.”

He reached forward a little more, urging her to join him. “Must you make things so difficult? I possess the power to _revive_ Igeyorhm and Nabriales. You would leave them in these pitiful, sundered states?”

“They can’t remember you or me, or our home, right?” She asked as she took another step back. “Sundered like me, none the wiser to this harsh and wicked reality. Memories haunt us, they tie us down to the past and we can’t escape them. But the sundered souls of our friends, they don’t know any better. If they’re happy as they are now, why make them miserable by having them remember a time they can never return to..?

“Then would you have rather forgotten me entirely? To have never known who I was to you?” He asked.

Aestelle opened her mouth only to close it once more. How does she respond to that? Of course she’d want to remember him─he’s the love of her life so of course she’d wish to remember everything about him and their time together.

“I see. Imagine how Loghrif must feel, left to wander this star without Mitron to guide and protect her. Lost wandering, without a place to call her home because the one man she truly had a connection to has been taken from her by your _dear Mother_.” Hades sighed. “And Igeyorhm is fated to never again meet her beloved. You would sentence the rest of the Convocation to such an empty and wanting existence?”

Reaching up to grasp at the amethyst that hangs around her neck, she looked on at Hades. “Stop being so selfish. The fourteen of us aren’t more important than the rest of humanity. We aren’t some gods above men. Even if they have to live for the rest of eternity with a feeling of missing something or someone, it’s not our place to kill everyone to remake our lost home.

Dark purple aether began to emanate from Hades' form and before she could react, cold chains snaked around her waist, pinning her arms and wings harshly to her body. A scream died in her throat the moment the chains tightened, forcing her to gasp in some vain attempt at filling her lungs. 

“Selfish? You dare call our great work _selfish_?” Hades seethed as his aether began to encase her in the growing darkness. “Every last one of our actions has been carried out for the betterment of our people, our world! Selfless acts repeated, countless deaths and revivals in sacrifice to bringing us one step closer to the Great Rejoining, and you call me selfish? Is it not natural to wish to bring back our home? To bring _you_ back? Would you rather I just sit by and do nothing for the rest of eternity and watch as these hapless creatures flail about like the blind and ignorant sheep they are when I have the power to return things to how they aught to be?!”

The more she struggled, the tighter the chains coiled and twisted. Her feet left the ground as the darkness continued to consume her, Hades Underworld form fading away as it becomes increasingly harder to breathe. Even trying to think is growing difficult. Panic is setting in, her heart pounding loudly in her ears and harshly against her chest. She has to do something. Anything to save Hades is all she can think of. She needs to save him.

“Dream now of a dark tomorrow, my dear, for it is by Zodiark’s will that we will know true salvation. The world will be made right and I will not suffer you to awaken once more until that time comes. You deserve to be made whole again, no matter what it might cost me… And so I shall grant you a swift death. Forgive me...” His voice was carried past like whispers in the wind. No distinguishable direction while she struggles to not fall into unconsciousness. It hurts. Her wings are cracking and beginning to chip, small pieces falling into the darkness. If the chains tighten any further she’s sure her arms might snap. And the darkness itself, his aether, it’s suffocating. Dulling her senses. Urging her to let go, to fall and entrust her everything to him just as she used to. 

For a brief moment here in this dark abyss, a faint thought crosses her mind. Would it not be easier to let him have his way, waking up in Amaurot with their friends by their sides? Things would be different, of course, they can’t bring back the sacrificed, but would it truly be so bad even if things weren't the same as they used to be. Amaurot would be remade, the Convocation could resume their duty as stewards of order, she would be free to live with Hades in a world they themselves loved with all their heart and still do. He’s even said he can raise up an entirely unrelated souls into these offices so that means Lahabrea could be brought back, in a way, at least. It would be close enough to how things were that she’s sure they’d be happy, everything that's happened since the Final Days being nothing more than a terrible dream. All she has to do is let go and trust him to watch over her soul for a little while longer until his and Elidibus’ work is complete.

All she has to do is, give up…

The smallest part of Hades’ aether that resides deep within her soul goes still with a vague sense of despair. She feels the faintest connection to him and his emotions, his own overriding the panic she once felt now that she’s almost lost her ability to stay conscious. He’s, sad? Is that what she feels...but why would he be sad? He’s going to win. He should be happy to know she still trusts him despite everything and everyone screaming at her to do the opposite. Love has won out, has even forced her to abandon rationality for the sake of their happiness, condemning mankind to death. 

_“You were never one to admit defeat.”_

Ah, so that’s it. What he said to her when she asked for help in healing Alisaie after she was gravely wounded protecting her during the battle they had with the sin eaters in Lakeland. He’s right. She hasn’t ever liked to admit defeat. And Alisaie… The twins, Ryne, even Thancred and Y’shtola and Urianger, they all mean so much to her. Can she honestly give up on them even if they’re going to try and kill Hades anyway? She...she can’t. Not even for Hades. She can’t forsake them. God, what an idiot she’s become. Hythlodaeus was right, loving Hades makes her blind and do the dumbest of things sometimes. Too bad he isn’t here to tell her that himself…

As the chains tighten, Aestelle uses the last of her energy to focus on the Light inside of her. She can feel it so faintly, trying to hold on. Ardbert sacrificed himself for this, for humanity, for _her_ , she can’t let him down. She has to win. She will.

The Light grows from within, beginning to pulse around her and tug at the chains. To save her beloved and her friends and mankind, she has to say goodbye to their home. Those heartwarming memories that bring tears to her eyes will never be relived. It’s time she let go of her own desire to go back. Just because the Ascians have the means to act on this desire doesn’t make it right. The future, that is where she must look to. And there is no future where Zodiark and Hydaelyn are allowed to hold influence over anyone. This cycle of Warriors of Light versus the evil Ascians ends with her. She's done fighting Hydaelyn's war.

Chains break, the sound of metal coming undone as the coils fall away into the abyss ring out into the darkness. The Light surrounding her is blinding, the blessing of Light finally giving her the strength she needs to push on and triumph over fate itself. 

The more the Light grows, the further back the dark abyss is pushed from her, revealing that Hades has brought her to the ruins of Amaurot. The beautiful deep blue of the night sky littered with twinkling white diamonds welcomes them home. “Has the Wardens’ Light won free? No…” Hades said from where he towers over her at the edge of this still standing building among the fallen. “Damn you… Damn your wretched blessing! Why won’t you let me protect you?!”

Gently placing her feet on the rooftop, what remains of her cracked and chipped sin eater wings expand as the six major arcanum begin to circle her. “The heavens will answer my call just as the Underworld does yours. They don’t want us to fight. They want this pointless fight between primals to finally end. We’re victims in all of this, but we can choose what path we walk after we’re free from Hydaelyn and Zodiark.” Aestelle said as she summoned her planisphere to form over her hand, the arcanum circling her growing in size. “By the power of the stars, for our future, I will save you from the hate and the despair that has consumed your heart. This is not where our story ends!”

Stars weave into constellations above her, Hades calling forth his own dark magicks to try and snuff out her light. Pulses of tainted aether thick with Zodiark’s corruption come spewing out of his large form in waves, pushing her back and tearing away at her flesh. She can feel scratches littering her skin as her dress rips and begins to fray. But she doesn’t stop her incantations, calling thousands of stars to go flying into him, using every empowerment the arcanum can possibly grant her to her advantage. Every shield and potency increase at her fingertips, imbuing the stars with such strength and Light that the masks embedded into her beloved begin to crack and shatter. One by one, the pieces being carried along on the cool breeze that blows through these ruins of home, lost to the rubble and lost to time itself.

But she is not who she used to be. The her from when the world was whole could surely put up a fight against Hades, if not outright overpower him if it came down to which one of them was the more powerful mage. However, mortality comes with limitations, her reservoir of aether far smaller than his own. Every incantation brings her that much closer to her limit. And her soul, no longer on the verge of shattering is still terribly broken and littered with cracks, further hindering her ability to truly attack with everything she has. It begins to show the longer this back and forth of pure strength rages on, the darkness slowly but surely beginning to grow over the top of this building, hiding the night sky. It’s once the darkness has covered everything else but himself from view that Aestelle truly looks at Hades.

All this time, she’s been telling herself that he is the same as he’s ever been. But this, this being in front of her...how much of it is him and how much of it is Zodiark? Who will actually be left when she rids him of Zodiark’s tempering..? So much time has past and it’s a miracle he didn’t lose himself to insanity like Lahabrea did. Though it’s still uncertain what will become of him once he’s set free─if he’ll even survive the separation from that false god of his.

With one last flurry of stars shredding through him, Hades has no choice but to retreat into the darkness he himself has created, shielding himself from any more attacks. “Should I surrender this fight, what will become of it all..?” He asks and she can _hear_ the pain in his voice despite its distortion. One by one, the masks that covered his wings begin to appear from within the darkness, hundreds turning into thousands in seconds as they all stare down at her beaten and battered form. “What will become of our triumphs? Our hopes? Our...our despair? What of this anguish which yet burns in my breast even after the passing of eons?’”

“I know you’re doing what you truly think is right, but this isn’t the road to salvation…” She said softly, his mask materializing far away in front of her. “You know as well as I do where this road leads. We can overcome the tragedy that stole our home from us. It’s time you let go of the vengeful hero act, my love. For those who sacrificed themselves to ensure we lived, we have to move on so their sacrifice was not made in vain.”

“No...no, no! I will not let it all be for naught! Everything we have done for the Ardor will not be undone by you!” He insisted as the rest of his Underworld form slowly appeared from within the darkness. “You will not be allowed to leave our home in ruins!”

With large clawed hands outstretched, Hades slowly closed the gap between them as she went on the defensive. She knows how this ends. Her eyes travel up and to the right of her beloved, already seeing the cracks beginning to chip away at this dark abyss he’s created. Using the two remaining wings still somewhat in-tact on her back, Aestelle pushed herself into the air and directly between where the cracks are forming in the aether and Hades just as Thancred broke through. 

There wasn’t enough time for the gunbreaker to react to Aestelle’s sudden interference, shards of the real white auracite Urianger had prepared already flying towards her. Instead of piercing her beloved like they had when they succeeded in killing him, the shards stabbed their way into her sin eater wings, a few shards managing to embed themselves into her back between the wings and surely drawing blood. She casts a single Gravity into the air where Thancred was moving quickly towards Hades, knocking him away and throwing him onto the ground where the rest of their friends have already appeared. 

Hades immediately shifts his attention to the Scions and she can feel his anger festering deep within her. It’s so _raw_. The same anger she remembers feeling when Thancred attempted to shoot him back in Rak’tika. When he grabbed her wrist and began yanking her back to Fanow, Hades stayed near and watched as she was manhandled, bruises later appearing on her wrist that night. He has always hated her getting hurt and to see those she considers her friends, those she trusts the most in this godforsaken world being the ones to hurt her, it’s unacceptable.

Quickly, Aestelle lands on the ground in front of her friends who are just watching this scene unfold in shock, Thancred struggling to push himself back up as the darkness all around them begins to close in, threatening to consume them whole. Staring on at Hades' mask, she holds out her hand behind her and channels all of the Light within her to take shape. “Please let this work, _please_ let this work...” She muttered to herself, the weapon of pure Light morphing into Ardbert’s axe. Dragging its blade across the ground, she closes her eyes as Hades' claws begin to wrap around her, the axe already being hurled directly for him.

All of the noise, the scream she hadn’t even realized she let out, the eerie groan of Hades' own movement and yell as he made ready to kill her, it all faded away into nothing. It was suddenly so very quiet. Still. She opened her eyes just as he did his own, Hades standing in front of her on this rooftop deep within the ruins of their home, the sun beginning to ascend from below the horizon off in the distance and to their side. He has his hand over his lower chest, a large hole in his Ascian robes instantly making her eyes widen. 

No...no. This wasn’t...he, he was supposed to live. Please don’t let it end this way. Not again. She can’t bear to watch him shatter, to hear as he leaves her alone. She can’t...

Tears are already welling up in her eyes as he takes his hand away. But, there is no gaping hole through his body to be seen. His robes are torn showing that the Light did pierce him, and yet his body itself is fine. Not a single mark marring his abdomen. He’s...Hades is alright.

Lifting his hand up for him to see, his eyes narrowed some before shifting his attention to her. “What...what did you do to me?”

Aestelle took one step, then another, and then she was stumbling forward to catch him as he loses the strength to stand. She can barely hold his weight as she gently helps him down to his knees while she does the same, hugging him as tightly as she can. “Oh my gosh… I─I did it. You’re alive. You’re really alive!”

“You used the Light to remove Zodiark’s tempering..?” Hades asked softly, his chin resting on her shoulder while his arms lie lifelessly at his sides. “But how?”

She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. You’re alive.” Aestelle said, relief washing over her and causing her tears to flow freely down her cheeks as she just sits there on her knees holding him. “We have our entire lives ahead of us now… We can be together again, Hades. I’m so happy. I’ve missed you so much.”

Hades pressed a little harder into her, shifting ever so slightly so he could instead sit down properly with his shoulder tucked under her chest and his head resting over where he can perfectly hear her heartbeat. “You are a reckless, lovesick fool…” He sighed, his pale golden eyes reflecting the bright warmth of the sun as it rises higher into the air, painting the sky in a beautiful array of pinks and oranges. “Risking everything, for me? A complete and utter fool...”

His eyes began to close and Aestelle hugged him that much tighter. “Sleep.” She murmured. “I have you, so rest. I won’t let anyone ever hurt you. Nothing bad will happen to you again, I promise. I, I’ll protect you. My beloved Hades, I’ll protect you…”

He didn’t put up a fight as they listened to her sin eater wings shatter, particles of Light being carried away on the breeze while the shards of white auracite that were stuck in them clattered to the ground. Though the shards that pierced her back remained, staining her dress with her blood. But none of that is important. Her injuries can be healed so she pays them no mind, craning her head down to place a soft kiss to the top of her beloved's head as his breathing evens out and he allows for his exhaustion to take him.

“You knew?” Thancred asked, holding his gunblade against his thigh with one hand while his other grabs at his shoulder. He probably hurt it from the fall she sent him on.

Aestelle didn’t bother looking behind to her friends while she protectively kept her arms wrapped firmly around her beloved. “Knew of your plans to kill Emet?” She asked in return. “Of course, and so did he. I may do childish things and have my bouts of naivety, but they didn’t make me a member of the Convocation for nothing.” She responded coldly.

“The white auracite Urianger gave you was a fake..?” Ryne said as more of a question. “But, you told us you gave her the _real_ white auracite.”

“Child, thou wouldst have intervened should I have told thee the truth. Though it appears my deceit was known from the start.” Urianger said from behind her.

“Her aether has returned to normal. It appears he truly was the Darkness to your Light, Aestelle.” Y’shtola spoke up.

“So, is this it then?” Alisaie asked. “There are still pieces of white auracite and it’s not like he’s going to be getting back up anytime soon.”

“You’re right. If we’re to cast out this Ascian once and for all, this is the last chance we’ll ever have to do it.” Alphinaud then said.

Aestelle’s blood ran cold, her hold on Hades tightening. “You have to be joking.” She said in disbelief, moving ever so slightly so she could look back at her friends incredulously. “You intend to follow through with this wicked, misguided plan to kill Emet?”

“W-Why must we kill him?” Ryne then asked, looking up at Thancred for any sort of an answer.

The gunbreaker glared down at the man Aestelle still holds in her arms. “An Ascian can never be trusted. He will forever pose a threat to mankind so long as he yet lives.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. They call the Ascians cruel and heartless yet here they are, saying that her lover has to die even after she’s done the unthinkable and managed to save him. They should be _happy_ for her! Why are they doing this?

“You all are monsters.” Aestelle said as her expression morphs into that of anger, her tears still trailing down her cheeks. “When I told you the truth about who Emet is to me, you all said you’d help me save him. I gave you my word that if he couldn’t be saved then I would be the one to kill him. And after fighting this battle─this damned war between primals, all on my own─you still want to take him away from me? What the hell is wrong with you people?!”

Alphinaud took a step forward towards her. “Aestelle, you know just as we all do the lengths to which the Ascians will go to bring about the Great Rejoining. Even should you have been successful in stripping him of Zodiark’s tempering, there’s no guarantee that he won’t return to his dark god.”

“Let’s remain calm, my friends. There’s no need to propose such an extreme solution.“

“Exarch!” Alisaie said, everyone turning to look at G’raha who now has his cowl pushed back, blood dried at the corner of his lips and dirt covering his face and tattered robes.

She scoffed, a wry smile ghosting over her lips while she looks at her friends. “Stay calm?” She repeated. “How can you expect me to stay calm when they’re talking about killing the man I’ve been working to save for months now?!”

“Aestelle please-” Ryne said only for Thancred to hold his gunblade out in front of her, preventing her from going to the older girl’s side.

Shaking her head, she hugged Hades as tightly as she could, closing her eyes while her aether begins to glow and pulse around her. “I see where we stand…” Aestelle said just loud enough for them to hear. “No matter how much you all mean to me, I won’t let you kill him. Until you each abandon this stupid idea that he has to die to save the First, I’m leaving.”

Alisaie’s eyes widened. “But you promised you’d stay-”

“And you gave me your word you would help me save him!” She cut the younger girl off, her aether growing as she channels her teleportation magick. “I’m done. I have to do what’s best for Emet and I─and right now, that’s getting away from you.”

No one had a chance to stop her before she vanished, riding along the currents of aether to a place she knows she can hide best. 

Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EMET IS ALIVE AND I'M HAPPY honestly, I have thought up probably a dozen alternate endings to this chapter/ fic with variations of Emet dying, or Aestelle dying, or hell maybe even one of the Scions or Elidibus later dying so writing for this outcome was a hard choice to make but I'm happy I made it ^^ Aestelle's view of her friends twisting into a distorted image of possible villains and having them hold fast to their notion of Emet still being an evil buttmunch makes for some interesting scenario possibilities in the near future :3 Also I just remembered that G'raha is actually lost on what's going on since he didn't get her explanation of "oh yeah btw Emet is my significant other and I'm kinda sorta but not an Ascian" talk before she left for Il Mheg with Granson lul whoops sorry cat boi but you're not getting any WoL/G'raha from me in this fic xD maybe if I ever write another fic after this one I'll consider making it WoL/G'raha but at this point I'm too attached to the Ascians rip
> 
> Okay, real talk though, I wonder how long this fic is going to end up being? It's already a ton of words long and we're only maybe a third to halfway through the story. This thing is going to be *huge* since now we have to get through the downtime between now and Elidibus showing up to be a problem child. Also the Eden raids are going to play a major part in this story too alongside Eli doing his Ascian things so I have to start thinking of what Emet's take on Eden (and all of the spoilers that come with e9-e12 bring with them) will be. How much if anything will he say to Aestelle? Will Elidibus let something slip at some point about Eden's true nature? Bum, bum, bummmm more questions for me to play around with :3
> 
> As always, thank you all for reading everyone and I hope your 2021 is going great so far!!! 
> 
> p.s. someone explain to me why the summoner quest line ended up being so damn good like ?? i originally only really considered picking it up next because Ascian lore things with Lahabread's twelfth-whatever's black masked minions only to be taken on some road trip back to all things Allag and *i got to meet a wholesome book familiar and i love y'mhitra*. also scholar quest line is wholesome and i'm a sucker for lore on the ancient civ's of ffxiv so knowing more about Nym and also Allag was just *i'm really happy xD* Now to continue on the grind to get blm to 80 so all of my casters will be max level :3


	36. Cold as the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold... The ground, his hands, her memories, they're all cold.

* * *

Returning to this phantom recreation of Amaurot with Hades lying asleep in her arms, the both of them on the ground within the Macarenses Angle in front of the main Aetheryte is surreal to say the least─like this is all some cruel dream she’ll wake up from any second now. Her heart is still pounding in her chest. They can’t stay here. They need to move. It’s easy to track someone when they teleport if they didn’t try to cover their tracks and it wouldn’t take a scholar to guess where she might have fled to with her beloved. She needs to hide. At least until Hades wakes up, has had some time to think things through, and has gotten rid of this adrenaline coursing through her veins, she needs to hide.

“Okay. I can do this…” Aestelle muttered to herself, slowly finding a way to wrap one of Hades’ arms around her shoulders and move him into a position where he is more or less draped over the side of her shoulder. She has to be careful to not accidentally let him hit the shards of white auracite that are still sticking out from her back as she shifts him a little more, moving to get into a better kneeling position. Now that the battle high is fading, her pain and fatigue are starting to set in...

It’s difficult, but she somehow manages to shakily raise herself to her feet with Hades hanging off of her shoulder, his feet dragging considering their substantial height difference. Her legs are already trembling under his and her combined weights, a deep-set tiredness clawing at the corners of her consciousness. Curse her small stature and weak state. 

She shakes her head. No. She has to do this. She _can_ do this.

Taking her first real step, Aestelle nearly stumbles over. At this point she doesn’t even think Hades is sleeping. He probably fainted which is why he hasn’t so much as stirred since he closed his eyes─wait… Her lips set themselves into a fine line as an unsettling thought crosses her mind. What if he isn’t alright? She has no idea what she’s actually done to him by using the Light as a weapon to only strike the parts of him that were corrupted by Zodiark. Physically, of course she can see he’s fine, but his soul? There’s a good chance she completely disrupted the flow of aether throughout his body or maybe she broke his soul and slowly he’s dying and she just doesn’t know it.

That alone has her taking another step, and then another and another, slowly trudging her way out of the Aetheryte Plaza and deeper into their fair city. The shades are all gone, she notices in her haze. There isn’t a single recreated Ancient wandering about. It’s empty, lonely even. And so very quiet with the exception of her labored breaths. 

Tripping, she stumbles forward and nearly falls completely, having to drop down onto one knee to better steady herself while she holds tightly onto Hades' arm to keep from jostling him too much. “Come on Azem…” She muttered through gritted teeth. “You can do this. Get up. Just _get up_.”

It’s a true fight to push herself to stand and continue this long trek through the city. She’s so tired and her limbs are agonizingly heavy. It feels as though she’s moving through quicksand, invisible hands latching onto her legs and trying to force her to stop. But she can’t. If her friends catch up to her, she doesn’t know what might happen. Will they give her a chance to explain herself? Will they wait for Hades to wake up before casting a final judgment on his life? Will they simply take matters into their own hands and kill him the second she isn’t watching over him, claiming that he’s a danger and they’re simply doing what’s best for her? She can’t risk it. Whatever they might do, she doesn’t care to find out. Only once Hades is awake and she knows he’s fine will she even consider going to talk with them.

Tripping once more, she falls completely to her knees and struggles to not drop her beloved. “Dammit…” She cursed as she moved a leg under her to once again attempt to stand. Though this time, no matter how much she pushed, she couldn’t do it. Her body refused to listen to her pleas. There’s no more strength for her to call upon. This is it. 

She can’t do it.

“Dammit all!” Aestelle cried out, trying again and again to stand with Hades only to wear herself out even more. In her frustration, she can feel tears pricking at her eyes. Why can’t she just get up?!

After everything they’ve gone through, she should be able to do this much. Hades has done and made his way through so much worse than she has at this point and he’s prevailed so surely picking the two of them up and making it to their home is an easy enough task for her. This is the first time she’s truly been able to help _him_ in this damned sundered state...and she’s failing. It’s not fair. None of this is fair…

Biting her lip, she squeezes her eyes shut as she tries to stand again, her legs screaming in defiance while she finds herself stuck on the ground. A bout of lightheadedness causes a wave of dizziness to overtake her, everything feeling as though it’s moving. It’s a miracle she’s managed to stay conscious this long after that terrible fight and nearly having her soul shattered by the Light. She's on the verge of collapsing.

“‘Twould seem you could use some assistance, Azem.”

Aestelle kept her eyes closed, trying again to stand and ignoring the voice of Igeyorhm that she’s sure has to be in her mind. This isn’t the time for her Echo to try and force her into some memory or whatever it wants to do. She needs to get to their home where she knows Hades will be safe. Her friends won’t know where to find her if she can just make it there.

“Really? It appears she has everything under control to me. Or mayhaps my eyes deceive me.” Nabriales said, an amused yet cynical lilt to his words. “Clearly she can lift a man twice her size with little trouble. See? Perfectly capable.”

She shook her head. “You’re not really here…” Her voice was strained, once again pushing on her legs to stand and nearly falling forward this time, her unbalance only worsening.

A large hand, far too large to be any normal person's reached out to her as she reluctantly opened her eyes. Slowly, she lifted her gaze only to find a large shade of an Ancient kneeling in front of her, blood red mask making them unique from all the others she’s seen before. Two other red masked Amaurotines stood behind them, all of their attention solely on her. “Have you still not learned how to ask for help?” The kneeling Ancient asked and her eyes widened.

“Lahabrea..?” She said at nothing above a whisper, the edges of her vision beginning to darken.

“The one and only─or were you hoping for Emet-Selch to have created a shade of some other member of the Convocation?” He asked, moving his hand forward a little closer to her. “Hand that fool over. You’re in no condition to be walking let alone carrying him.”

Aestelle stared at this shade, lost on what to even say while everything starts to fade around her. Hades had recreated Hythlodaeus before, but never anyone else they knew. The last people she was expecting for him to take the time to recreate would be these three. And for them to only show up after all the other Ancients have mysteriously disappeared, none of this makes sense. Then again, the more she thinks about it, nothing has really ever made sense when it came to her and the Convocation. A family of basket cases…

“Well?” Lahabrea sighed. “I can sense a disturbance in the aether some ways away. Those you keep in your company will arrive ‘ere long and it appears you are in no rush to speak with them. Will you set aside that noble and stubborn heart of yours for once and accept our help?”

It took her a moment to register his words. Shade or not, this is Lahabrea and she can trust him… Everything is going blurry and she’s so tired, and she desperately wants to have someone─ _anyone_ on her side. Even if they’re not real, she needs someone to tell her it will be okay. That what she’s done isn’t wrong. That her friends will come around in time and Hades will wake up. That she hasn’t singlehandedly doomed any world to face a calamity by saving her lover.

“Please, take us home…” Aestelle muttered just loud enough for the large Ancient to hear, her vision nearly entirely black now as she struggles to hold onto her fleeting grasp on reality.

The large shade of Lahabrea carefully lifted Hades from off her back, Aestelle’s arms and legs finally giving out as she falls to lie on the ground. The concrete is cold against her skin, reminding her of Coerthas when she would often run out and make angels in the snow right after a storm had blown through. Haurchefant would find it hilarious to see such a vaunted and highly praised hero playing in the snow like some child, neither of them particularly caring that it wasn’t exactly the most appropriate of displays─especially when they would throw all of Camp Dragonhead into a large-scale snowball fight under the guise that it was “ _training_ ”. But when everything around them was crumbling and the future only appeared bleak, it was nice to enjoy the moments of peace, making memories together she still cherishes to this day. Anything to break them away from the harsh realities their duties forced them to contend with night after night.

Her eyes closed as she was picked up off the ground by one of the other two shades. Their voices faded into the darkness while unconsciousness slowly pulled her under, her fatigue winning out as she slips into a dream. Or more accurately, a memory.

_“Hurry up you two!”_

_“It’s not as though the snow is going anywhere, Aestelle.”_

_“One would think you have never seen snow before despite frequently traveling to lands permanently covered in a white blanket.”_

_She waved them off, skipping ahead and through the large doors of the Capitol. “It’s been years since I was last home to catch the first snowfall here in Amaurot. Thank the heavens for Lahabrea ending the meeting early!” Her laugh rang out like a song on the chilled breeze, her eyes widening as she slowly takes off her onyx black mask to get a better look up at the sky. Her cowl falls back and thick strands of her waist-length ice blue hair blow in the wind as she takes in the beauty of this single moment. “Woah…”_

_Rays of sunlight pierced through the grey clouds covering much of the sky, the snowflakes looking as though they’re glowing while they dance down all around and ever so slowly begin to coat the streets and railings with a thin layer of purest white. Children run past, black robes fluttering in the wind as they hurry to the nearby park. A handful of Amaurotines cradling scrolls and concept crystals talk animatedly about new concepts and one of Pashtarot’s latest creations. And when the two men who were following after her stop on either side of her, she can’t help but smile. “It’s been far too long since I was home.” She murmured._

_Hades scoffed. “You say that upon every return and yet you endeavor to leave for longer and longer periods of time. If you wish to remain home, then simply pass on your role of the Traveler to another.” He said before lifting the cowl to her black robes back up over her head, her hair now spilling out from the front of the hood and down the sides of her chest._

_Elidibus sighed as he shook his head. “Emet-Selch, you know she can do no such thing for only she can ever carry out the duties of Azem. No other could hope to do even half as well as she.”_

_“Yes yes, I do not need you of all people to remind me what an amazing Traveler my dearly beloved makes.”_

_“‘Twould seem your previous statement begs to differ.”_

_Aestelle giggled some as she glanced between the two men. “You both can never just be nice to one another can you?”_

_“Not when Fandaniel is still spreading those obscene rumors of a newly budding relationship between you and the Emissary.” Hades grumbled._

_More laughs escaped her while she started walking through the bustling streets, placing her mask back over her face. “How many times must I tell you that Elidibus and I are nothing more than friends. Isn’t that right, Eli?”_

_“Correct. Though when you insist on shortening my title, you inevitably feed into Fandaniel’s creative imagination and the imagination of countless others.” The white-robed man responded monotonously._

_“Shifting away from this irksome conversation of the possibility that a colleague of mine might be after my lover, my dear, just where are you taking us? We each have work to be completing instead of frolicking in the snow.” Hades said, moving to walk beside her and reaching for her hand out of habit, Elidibus silently following only a few paces behind them._

_A bright smile danced across her lips as she looked up at her lover. “It’s a secret.”_

_“You must be joking.”_

_“Hmmm, no. I’m deathly serious.”_

_Hades exhaled an exasperated sigh, white puffs of smoke filling the air just in front of his face now as the snow continues to fall. “I often find myself questioning what it is I saw in you first to have had my heart allowing you to worm your way into it so willingly.”_

_Her smile only widened. “It must have been my absolutely charming personality!~” She sang. “Not to mention my amazing creations-”_

_“You can barely realize even the simplest of concepts Nabriales presents to you.”_

_“That’s beside the point!”_

_“If I had to guess, I would say that she has returned home to Amaurot with gifts for us.” Elidibus spoke up, the couple almost forgetting he was following along._

_Aestelle glanced over her shoulder and reached back with her free hand. “Come here, Eli. Stop being such a lonely man and join us! We’re all friends here.”_

_The white-robed man did as she said and with only two long strides began to walk at her side. “I do not deceive myself into believing Emet-Selch regards me as such.”_

_“Good. I was afraid you were going to start referring to me with an air of warm familiarity.” Hades responded blandly. “Now my dear, if you do not enlighten us to where you are taking us then I will leave you to your childish games and return to my office.”_

_Her hold on Hades’ hand tightened. “Oh no you don’t. As Eli correctly guessed, I have presents for you both from when I traveled to the mountains with Igeyorhm!”_

_“Ah, so I was right then.” Elidibus murmured. “Pray tell, what came from your adventure with the Martyr? ‘Tis rare any one of us has the honor of leaving the city with you given our positions on the Convocation._

_Aestelle hummed. “We found her relic after a few months of digging through heaps of snow and─oh! Igeyorhm had the chance to meet some of the dragons I’ve befriended out in the highlands. I have never once seen her actually scared before in my life but the second she saw dragons flying for us from afar, she went on the defensive! I had to reassure her that they were friendly before she started launching shards of ice at them or possibly doing something worse.” She then said, giggling at the thought of Igeyorhm taking on a small horde of dragons. “You two should really come out with me sometime to go explore our star. There’s so much out there just waiting to be uncovered and I’m sure you’d both love it.”_

_“Perhaps when we aren’t tied down by our offices you may have the privilege of taking me along on some grand adventure.” Hades said as they neared the Hall of Rhetoric_

_Elidibus remained quiet as the three of them walked into the large building, a few Amaurotines welcoming them and waving as they pass by and head for the lift. The ride up to one of the top floors was spent with Aestelle and Hades bickering back and forth while the Emissary listened on, not adding a thing to the conversation. Though when the doors to the lift opened and Aestelle started leading the way towards a rather small and surprisingly empty library, he couldn’t help but ask “why is it you have brought a gift for myself alongside that for your lover?”_

_She glanced to him from over her shoulder, a warmth in her eyes barely seen from behind her mask while she hurries on ahead towards a table placed near the back of the small library. “What? Can I not give you and Emet a present at the same time? Last I checked it wasn’t a crime to do so.” She responded happily. “Now then, both of you, take off your masks and cover your eyes.”_

_“Must we remove our masks?” Hades asked tiredly. “It’s not as though we’re as childish as you and will go peaking after instructed not to.”_

_“Then why is it you have done exactly that every single time I’ve tried to surprise you with something? You’ve even gone snooping in our room for presents I was saving to give to you for special occasions!”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_As the couple continued to bicker back and forth, Elidibus quietly removed his red raven mask, reaching out to place it on the table that Aestelle stands behind. The young girl couldn’t help but look at the Emissary in slight surprise. It was the first time he had ever actually played along and agreed to take off his mask for her. His light lilac purple eyes caught her attention first, such a stark contrast to Hades’ pale golden ones. It took her a moment to snap out of her daze, clearly using her onyx black mask to hide the faint blush that dusted over her cheeks while she started hounding on her lover to follow the Emissary’s example and take off his own mask._

_After the both of them had done so and finally closed their eyes, Aestelle quickly hurried off down a nearby row of shelves filled with countless tomes. She had asked Mitron to help her hide the gifts up here in the Hall of Rhetoric since she was running late to this morning's meeting and knew if anyone could get away with being fashionably late, it would be him. Thankfully he was kind enough to humor her and did as she asked, two small satchels being placed in a space on the shelf where three tomes were taken out and stacked on the floor just as he told her they would be._

_With a skip in her step she walked back to stand on the opposite side of the table to the two men, placing the two satchels down with one in front of each of them. “Alright you two, go ahead and look.”_

_Hades didn’t waste a moment in taking his satchel and opening it, Elidibus curiously picking his up and weighing it in a single hand. “What is this supposed to be?” Her beloved asked, holding a clear spherical crystal up and towards the light._

_“Imbue it with a little bit of your aether.” Aestelle said, her smile growing when the clear sphere began to glow a deep and nearly black purple. Though after a moment passed once the crystal was entirely a dark purple, a sudden light from within began to glow and take shape into a rose, its petals such a pale blue they’re almost white._

_His eyes widened while Elidibus peered over at the crystal as well. “Apparently out in the highlands, despite the cold, there’s a small village of pixies that reside deep within a snowy forest far from any other civilizations.” Aestelle explained. “After Igeyorhm and I happened to stumble upon them and play a few games so they’d lift the glamour they clouded our vision with, we were told of a problem they were having with some of the native wildlife and tainted flowers. Long story short, corrupted dragon was plaguing the land and after we cured them of their illness, the pixies dubbed us their saviors and gave both Igeyorhm and I those crystals with a single flower hidden within them of our choosing! And when someone imbues their aether into it, the color of their soul clouds the clear crystal and allows for the flower to be seen. Don’t tell her I told you but I’m pretty sure she’s going to give her crystal to Lahabrea.” Aestelle giggled._

_“It's a rather beautiful gift, I will admit. Thank you my dear.” Hades said, offering her a genuine smile he usually reserves for when they’re alone, her own smile softening._

_“Of course! The second I saw it I knew you should have it. Keep it in your office for when you miss me.~” She mused._

_Elidibus opened his small satchel and after curiously peering inside, he reached in and pulled out a thin white chain necklace with a single white crystal as its pendant. Though the closer he looked at the jagged white edges of the small, raw crystal, the clearer a cerulean blue emanating from deep within began to become visible. There were even glimmers of purple and gold mixed with the blue, making the white edges of the crystal that much more clouded and ice-like in appearance._

_He held the chain up with one hand and gently rested the crystal in the palm of his other. “A necklace?” Elidibus asked, flicking his gaze to her for a moment before looking at the necklace once more._

_“When we were shoveling through the snow, I found a large chunk of crystal that looked just like that but about a hundred times bigger. It was just hidden under all the thick layers of compacted snow and ice.” Aestelle said with a shrug. “The first thing I noticed when I saw it was that radiant but faint blue within the crystal and immediately you came to mind.”_

_“Me?” The Emissary repeated to which she nodded. “I don’t believe I understand how that came to be.”_

_Again, she shrugged as a playful smile tugged at the corners of her lips. “You’re not a cold person, but you’re extremely quiet and don’t often talk to others unless you need to so a lot of people assume you’re cold and aloof. But those of us who know you, like myself and the rest of the Convocation, we know how nice and caring you truly are on the inside. There’s a beautiful blue under all that white you wear. And it only made more sense to give you that crystal for a present once I learned what it actually is from a local merchant Igeyorhm and I spoke to in one of the small towns we stayed in on the way home.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“It’s a moonstone. Some believe it to be a generic, ordinary crystal with nothing special about it. But others say that the crystal can only be formed under a crushing weight of snow with moonlight piercing through to the rock, the snow purifying it into a hard crystal and enchanting it with celestial magick.” Aestelle recounted. “I should probably ask Loghrif what she knows about moonstones since she’s always picking up beautiful rocks and crystals from traveling merchants. But regardless, I thought the crystal matched you perfectly! You’re just like the moon, a beacon of light in the darkest of nights and a guiding hand that never let me stray too far into my own fantasies.”_

_A small laugh slipped past his lips, Elidibus pushing back his cowl only for a few strands of his platinum blonde near white hair that he couldn’t quite tie back into his low ponytail to fall down the front of his robes. “Your thoughtfulness never ceases to amaze me. No gift is simply handed out without first finding a deep meaning to its existence and linking it to the one receiving such a heartfelt present.” He murmured, closing his eyes for a moment as he places the necklace around his neck, draping it down the front of his robes and smiling to himself as he does so. “I give you my thanks, Aestelle. I shall cherish it, always.”_

_Clasping her hands together, the girl in front of the two men looked just about ready to jump up and down with glee. “I’m glad you both like them! Now how should we spend the rest of this lovely, snowy day of ours, hm?”_

_“How about you go bother someone less busy and allow me to return to my work.”_

_“Stop being such a bore, Hades!”_

_“I must leave to tend to my own affairs as well.” Elidibus said, replacing his cowl over his head and grabbing his raven red mask, placing the ceramic over his face once more. “I believe it would do you well to take this moment to rest. ‘Tis rare you are not being called upon by another member of the Convocation to aid them in their respective research and work so please, enjoy yourself for the time being. There will be more time for you to speak with us again soon.”_

_Aestelle sighed and then a she was smiling again. “Fine fine, but only because you told me too so nicely.” She giggled, walking around the table to stand beside Hades while he placed his mask over his face as well. She tugged down on his robes just enough so she could place a kiss to his cheek under the rim of his mask, his eyes widening behind the ceramic. “I’ll be off then.” She said while she began walking for the entrance to the library, skipping as she does so. “Do be sure to take breaks you two! I won’t always be around to watch over you both.”_

_Hades scoffed. “As if I need you to coddle me.”_

_“You fell asleep literally two nights ago in your office!”_

_“That proves nothing!”_

_Elidibus carefully lifted the crystal dangling around his neck as the Architect started off for the doors to the library, the Emissary staring down at his new necklace. And with a small smile ghosting over his lips, he too left the library._

Slivers of light slipping through the blinds welcome her awake as she slowly opens her eyes, a cool light grey ceiling coming into view. She stares up at it for a few moments, just lying there on the soft mattress of a large bed, not wanting to move an inch. If she can just stay like this in limbo, then maybe everything will suddenly make itself right again.

Her friends won’t hate her. Hades will have woken up. G’raha will welcome her back to the Crystarium with a smile while Lyna and the others there congratulate her on saving their world. Everyone will look past her saving Hades and push aside their own discontent, being understanding of her situation and despite their own feelings, accepting her and Hades or at the very least tolerating them. She desperately wants everything to return to how things used to be…

Aestelle shifted and hissed under her breath as she forced herself to sit up, her body screaming with every slight movement. Everything hurts and is incredibly sore. A nice, warm bath would do wonders to ease the ache in her muscles right about now…

Flicking her eyes about the room, she couldn’t help but hold her breath for a moment. This is...their old bedroom. From the large bed fitted with deep rouge covers to the dresser littered with knick-knacks and souvenirs from all corners of their once whole star that she had brought back just for him. Her old sketches of now lost civilizations and extinct animals and insects of all kinds were still hung up on the wall over the small vanity mirror he had reluctantly created for her one evening after she was complaining about not having a space that she could call her own within what was once his apartment that soon became _their_ apartment. Not a single item was out of place. Even the smallest of details, like the stain on the carpet she left after tripping and accidentally dropping a tonic made to soothe sore throats only for the purple liquid to forever remain on the white carpet despite her best efforts to clean it out for years on end, was still there. After all this time, after the passing of eons and living out countless mortal lives, he remembered their bedroom perfectly… It makes her wonder just how often has he dreamed of returning here to the point nothing has been forgotten even after so much time passing by?

The sound of soft breaths caught her attention now that she’s more awake. She turned to look down at her side only to find Hades lying asleep beside her, chest slowly rising and falling and his expression calm. But that hole in his robes, singed all around the edges of the fabric where the Light pierced through the bottom of his chest, it acts as an awful reminder that all that has transpired was not some terrible nightmare. She almost killed him…

Sitting on her knees, Aestelle moved to be right at his side, picking up his hand closest to her with both of her own and lifting his knuckles to her lips. “Hades…” She whispered his name barely loud enough for even her to hear. “Please wake up… Why haven’t you woken up yet? What did I do? Please...please wake up and tell me you’re okay…”

Her eyes stung with tears while he remained still, unmoving. There was no indicator he was even alive except for the slow rise and fall of his chest. But his hand, it’s cold. It’s so, so very cold…

Something is wrong.

She gently placed his hand over his chest, her own hands beginning to shake. Her stomach is churning and her chest is growing tight as anxiety starts to bubble up within her. “H-Hades…” She stuttered. “Please, don’t leave me alone.”

Aestelle had to take a moment to calm herself before she broke down completely. He’s still breathing, she has to remind herself. He hasn’t died so there’s still time to try and figure out what’s wrong. This battle hasn’t been lost, Hydaelyn hasn’t won. Hades will wake up...he has to.

Closing her eyes, she moved her hands to stay hovered just over his chest and stomach, the space between her palms and his body beginning to glow as she uses her aether to slowly seep into him, following the veins his aether flows through with her own. This is a technique E-Sumi-Yan taught her early on after she had joined the Conjurer’s Guild in Gridania. By attuning her aether to the star itself, she can tap into the element of water and it’s natural healing properties to find any disruptions or breaks in the aether of any living thing. Many times physical wounds heal but the damage of the very aether that’s unseen by most can be the true injury so he made it a point to teach her to always look deeper than any one thing's corporeal form. And just as she feared, something is terribly wrong with Hades aether.

It’s still flowing through his body, but it’s all wrong. She doesn’t even know how to describe it. It’s as if the aether has slowed to a speed that would never be considered normal. Instead of a steady stream it’s more akin to thick mud trying to continue its usual path through his body. It’s all wrong.

Now attuning herself to the diurnal sect, Aestelle attempted to use the healing of the Keeper to remedy the unseen and unknown problem causing Hades aether to act so strangely. The Keeper is the one said to have nurtured the World Tree that was planted by the Matron, the source from which all life springs, so she did her best to channel their power to coax her beloved’s aether to move as it should. But, nothing changed. No matter how much of her own aether she poured into him and silently prayed to every deity under the sun she could name, his aether remained slow.

“I see you’re awake my small old friend.”

The sudden familiar voice caused her to jump, breaking the link she created to Hades instantly as she opened her eyes and looked to the now open door to their bedroom. “Hythlodaeus?” She asked. “I...I thought you weren’t around…”

Chuckles escaped the white-masked Ancient while he walked over to the side of the large bed, kneeling down to place his arms over the rouge sheets so that he’s now eye level with her. “I was busy when first you visited and didn’t have the chance to speak with you before you ran off with our dear old friend here. Though when last we spoke, he left me with the assumption he would not be returning with you, and yet here he is. It appears he underestimated your strength and determination.”

She let out a halfhearted laugh. “Hasn’t he always?” Aestelle murmured, finally feeling her anxiety beginning to lessen as she falls into the familiar old ways of speaking with Hythlodaeus, even if this is just a shade of the man that once lived. “You remember how against me joining the Convocation he was, saying I might get hurt and lost out in the world as if I hadn’t already spent my entire life traveling.” Pausing, she grabbed his hand once more and held it to her chest, trying to warm his hand with her own as best she could. “I don’t think he has ever wanted to admit that I am strong enough to take care of myself.”

Hythlodaeus hummed in agreement. “‘Tis true he has ever been one to express worry over your wellbeing. Though he has always been one of the first to remind others of your strength and kind heart, praising you to our colleagues in the Bureau of the Architect between your adventures. ‘Twas rare a day went by when I didn’t hear him discussing another one of your findings with a fellow creator in hopes that your tales from lands far and wide would inspire the creation of concepts never before realized. And it is for that very reason I find it so puzzling why he would insist on fighting you despite mine and your compeers' objections.”

Aestelle tilted her head to the side some. “He spoke to you and Lahabrea, Igeyorhm, and Nabriales before we left Amaurot?”

“Upon our creation, he called us forth to tell us of our roles to play on this grand stage of his. You know him, always wanting to surprise you.” Hythlodaeus shrugged. “The three Convocation members have their own tasks that I am sure they will disclose to you upon their return. Though for my part, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to hand these over to you now.”

Reaching over with one hand, Hythlodaeus placed fourteen different colored crystals down beside her on the bed. She looked down at them and felt her breath catch in her lungs. “Those are…” Her voice trailed off.

“From the look in your eyes, I take it you already know what these crystals hold.” He said with a somber lilt to his voice. “Crystals housing records of the lives of the members on the Convocation as remembered by the Unsundered. Yours being among them.”

Aestelle slowly looked to Hythlodaeus, her hold on Hades' hand still firm as if she’s scared he might slip away from her. “He wanted you to give me these..?”

The shade nodded. “‘Twas my role to pass along these stars filled with memories. Hades told us of your strange ability to remember that time before time and wanted you to have the lives of our friends so that you would never be forced to walk alone after his banishment into the abyss.”

Her gaze fell to her unconscious beloved. “Though the world be sundered and our souls set adrift, where you walk, my love, fate shall surely follow…” Aestelle repeated the words Hades had said to her when she had first held her crystal just a few short days before her inevitable fight with Elidibus. “You’re an absolute idiot.” She then said, laughing despite the growing lump in her throat and the tears once again welling up in her eyes. “A stupid, blind, arrogant fool...I can’t believe you really thought I’d be able to go on living knowing I killed you─how could I? Sometimes, sometimes I wish I could hate you for doing stupid things like this. But right now, all I want is for you to wake up so I can tell you how much I hate you and have you tell me that you know I don’t mean it…” Her voice cracked as she closed her eyes, a tear slipping down her cheek. “That you know I could never hate you. Please, just wake up Hades. I can’t do this without you…”

Hythlodaeus gently patted her head. ”There there, small old friend. In the days of you both sleeping, his condition has been slow to decline. Take this moment to rest a little while longer and once Lahabrea, Nabriales, and Igeyorhm return, we can all discuss what next you should do.”

Slowly, she nodded. “Okay… You won’t disappear...will you, Hythlodaeus?” Aestelle then asked as she looked to the white-masked Ancient while he stood up.

“That is for my creator to decide. Though judging by how I’ve yet to vanish, I think it’s safe to assume I will remain around for a while longer.” Hythlodaeus said as he walked towards the door to the bedroom. “For now, I shall leave you to your rest. You have been through much already and your troubles are far from over, as I’m sure you’re already aware. Sleep well, Aestelle, and do not fear for what the morrow may bring. Though our world is gone, Hades has always believed in you most of all, our shepherd to the stars in the dark. And we both know he seldom trusts anyone unless they’ve rightfully earned it. Take heart in the knowledge that despite everything, Hades believes in you and knows you will do what’s best for all.”

She didn’t have a moment to respond before Hythlodaeus was walking out of the room and faded away. It was as if he was never there to begin with. Nothing more than a shade...and yet she found comfort in his words. 

Closing her eyes once more, she lifted Hades' hand to place a feather-light kiss to his knuckles. They’re alone in this cruel world, almost everyone they knew is gone, but so long as they have each other, then they can go on. Hythlodaeus is right and Hades has placed his trust in her, and even in her friends. There’s still hope. She can fix this, she knows it.

“I’ll find a way to wake you, my beloved Hades… I promise...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was published a little late everyone! The last two days I've had this terrible migraine and only now found the time to edit this ;-; migraines suck smh
> 
> Anyways! This chapter hurt to write xD Hades and Elidibus got me hard in the feels and just :'))) These next few chapters are going to at the very least send me on an emotional rollercoaster lul I'm also writing and rewriting them a lot because I want them to be *just right* and they aren't coming out exactly how I want them to ;-; determination will win out or so help me god I'm going to go level gnb to 80 instead of blm xD
> 
> Oh! So I've been reading the comments from last chapter and a few of you brought up the fact the Scions were still shocked that Aestelle *actually* left despite her telling them she would and tbh, at first after I wrote it even I was a little ??? because obviously she'd leave if they tried to murder Hades lmaO I was going to rewrite it too but then I thought about it more and something kind of clicked as to why my brain would write them with those reactions (because I really just write whatever comes to mind and don't think ahead much to any. I just go with the flow lul). 
> 
> From the Scions perspective, they've known Aestelle for years and have watched her grow and have grown alongside her to the point that even though she's explained to them her history with the Ascians and Hades, they probably haven't truly grasped the scale and reality of her situation. To them Aestelle is still their closest friend who has been with them through the toughest of times and has put her life on the line for each of them multiple times now. Emet is just some Ascian who in front of them hasn't exactly shown much to any affection towards Aestelle so that doesn't really help sell the whole "we were in a relationship before shit hit the fan" story xD And also, the idea that primal tempering can be reversed is still so far-fetched to them it simply can't be possible that she'd find a way to detemper an Ascian (from their pov I mean). Sure, *we* know there's a lot more going on here what with time travel and the Twelve and Ardbert, but the Scions have been left in the dark about a lot of the things she's been going through. As far as they're concerned, Ascians are bad regardless of who they might have been and we all know Urianger is willing to kill anyone if it means saving a few worlds (rip Minfilia). In their eyes, killing Emet is the surefire way to save the First since they also don't know about Elidibus eventually coming to stir up trouble.
> 
> So take the loyal Warrior of Light they all love plus an evil Ascian who they all just assume to be manipulating the situation and maybe even Aestelle herself and you get a group of Scions finding it reasonable if not right to kill a Paragon who is responsible for murdering millions ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Ryne hasn't known Aestelle for nearly as long as the others and this whole business with Ascians is new to her so it's easier for her to separate Aestelle from the title of Warrior of Light and see everything more clearly (no past calamities and Ascian shenanigans to influence her emotions unlike the Scions who have had to deal with Lahabread and Iggy and Nabriales back on the Source). Probably why she was the only one kept in the dark about the Scions intending to go forward with their plan to kill Hades after Urianger gave Aestelle that piece of fake white auracite.
> 
> I dunno. That's how my brain made sense of the ending to last chapter and why I ultimately decided to keep it :3 And I just wanted to show that even though I don't respond to every comment, I do read and appreciate them! They give me much and more to think about going forward into each new chapter so please, if you have any critiques or questions or even just random thoughts about a chapter, don't be afraid to comment ^^ I love reading them all and it's fun watching conversations pop up in the comments ♡ makes this feel more like a journey we're all going on rather than me randomly posting some fic and praying to the high heavens you lovely peeps like it xD
> 
> Sorry for the long authors note! As always, thank you so much for reading and I hope your day/ night is going well!! ♡ ♡ ♡


	37. Shades for Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even shades created by her lover can make great company.

* * *

Sitting on her knees, Aestelle stayed at Hades’ side, laying her upper body over his to press her ear to his chest as she just sits there waiting for one of the shades to come back. In the off chance he wakes up, she doesn’t want him to be alone. She knows what it’s like to wake up alone, confused, and afraid...and that’s the last thing she wants for him. But every few hours she checks his aether again and there’s been no change so the odds of him waking up are slim to none. 

Alone in this room with him has slowly been eating away at her mind. Normally, by now she’s sure Ardbert would have come to keep her company if he was still around to do so. Of course he can’t do that now, and the loneliness, the _quiet_ , it’s unnerving. She’s alone with her thoughts and those are a dangerous thing to be left alone with.

Thoughts of her friends keep pushing themselves to the forefront of her mind leaving her with little room to escape them. How could they insist Hades has to die after she saved him? Ryne looked just as confused as she feels! If she had to guess, Urianger only gave her that fake white auracite so that Ryne wouldn’t try to stop Thancred when the moment came to kill Hades. Ryne has been the most invested in her stories of the past, asking hundreds upon thousands of questions about anything and everything so of course she would understand what Hades means to her the best. Out of all of them, it’s almost funny how the youngest is the one to sympathize with her the most. 

“Can you hear me..?” Aestelle asked softly, placing her chin down on Hades' chest now while she continues to sit beside him. “If you can, I hope you know you’re an idiot.” She muttered. “I still love you though. Now and forevermore, but you’re still an idiot for putting your life on the line like this. If you wanted to sacrifice yourself in order to put an end to Zodiark’s plans and whatnot, you could have just told me instead of trying to push me into killing you. Honestly, you’re so incredibly smart that I wonder if you think yourself into trouble.”

Her voice trailed off as she just watched him sleep, his chest steadily rising and falling with every even breath he took. What was she expecting to happen? For him to reply? A sigh slipped past her lips. “If you _can_ hear me, I want you to know that I was being serious when I said I won’t ever give up on you… Wake up soon, my love. I miss hearing your sarcastic retorts...”

Again, there was no response. Another sigh escaped her while she turned her head once more to listen to his heartbeat. How long will she have to wait for him to get better? Is there even a chance that he can get better on his own? Something is wrong with his aether and most probably his soul, and she has no knowledge on matters of the soul. The last time she listened to Beq Lugg try and explain something on the subject of metaphysical realms and the fickleness of soul transfer along with soul alterations─well, it’s safe to say she had to stop herself from letting her head fall onto the table they were seated at. All of that soul jargon is just about as confusing as when Lahabrea tried to explain to her the finer details of his phantom creations and really, it’s a miracle she ever had conversations with the man.

But to someone as well versed in the subject matter of the soul, Beq Lugg might be her best option to turn to for at least a second opinion and maybe even a solution to curing Hades. She can’t see his soul, her sight always being terrible when compared to his or Hythlodaeus’, so there’s no hope for her to help her beloved if his soul really is the problem. And here she was hoping she could avoid her friends for a while longer.

Can she even call them her friends anymore? Sure, Ryne didn’t want to kill Hades, but the others? They were all ready to carry on with their plan as if she hadn’t saved him. Who’s to say they won’t try something again if she brings Hades with her to the Crystarium? But then that leaves the problem of if she has to go to the Crystarium to talk with G’raha about meeting with Beq Lugg, then what _is_ she going to do with Hades? It feels wrong to leave him here alone in this phantom recreation of Amaurot...though bringing him along on any manner of an adventure is just as terrible and irresponsible of an idea. This would have all been so much easier if her friends didn’t go against her and try to kill him…

“What do you dream about?” Aestelle whispered softly while she kept her head down on his chest, needing to break the deafening silence. “Now that you’re no longer a thrall of Zodiark’s, I hope you’ll talk to me like you used to. I miss the conversations we had back then. You know, the ones where I’d tell you about something amazing I found out in the world and you’d ask me all about it and then you’d tell me how your latest projects were going─maybe even say something about Hythlodaeus nearly blowing up a meeting room again with a particularly explosive creation courtesy of Pashtarot’s designs. When you wake up, I hope...I hope we can go back to how we used to be…” She closed her eyes. “I know the world can’t ever go back to how it used to be, but that doesn’t mean we can’t. You’re still you, and I’m somehow still me, so we don’t have to change. But I wonder, what’s it like for you seeing me after thousands of years passing by? Like you said, to me it feels as though it was just yesterday we were still here in Amaurot while to you it was ages ago. Is it weird having me around again? You still love me, don’t you..?”

She shook her head as she sat up. “I’m sure you do…” Aestelle muttered, stretching her arms high above her head. “Otherwise, why would you have gone through all of this trouble and not have gone with the easier route of simply killing me? You had every chance to do so if you really have been watching over my soul since the Great Sundering. So many questions… You better answer them all when you wake up...I really hope you wake up…”

Just as she was getting ready to continue talking to the sleeping man, the door to the bedroom opened and immediately caught her attention. Though her shoulders relaxed when she saw who it was. “I was beginning to think you three had forgotten about us.”

“‘Tis good to see you awake once more, Azem. It was concerning when you promptly fell unconscious and refused to stir for nearly an entire week.” The shade of Igeyorhm said as her, Nabriales, and Lahabrea all came walking in. 

“It was never a question of _if_ she would wake up, simply a matter of when.” Nabriales then said.

Lahabrea waved them off. “There is no time for such frivolities. Let us talk of Emet-Selch.” The red-masked Ancient said, everyone looking to her beloved. “He had told us that you were to return alone following his defeat and that he would be no more. Why is it he has returned to this creation of his then?”

“Straight to the point as ever.” Aestelle said with a small laugh despite the heavy weight settling in her chest. “Hythlodaeus said that Emet told you about my memories so I thought it would be obvious to you three that I wouldn’t be able to kill him.”

“Well, yes, we had brought up that exact argument to him to which he dismissed our concerns saying that you would do what was necessary to preserve life in their sundered state.” Igeyorhm responded. “But ‘tis clear to see your senses returning to you made you a more formidable foe than he was expecting to engage with.”

Nabriales crossed his arms over his chest while he leaned against the wall. “How is it you stripped him of Zodiark’s influence?”

Lightly brushing through Hades’ hair, Aestelle looked down at Hades with a troubled expression. “I’m Hydaelyn’s championed Warrior of Light, or at least was, making me Zodiark’s direct counter. All it took was using the Light within me to create a weapon and then praying to the heavens when I struck through to his soul that I wouldn’t kill him.”

“Then that explains the drastic imbalance of his aether, the stagnation only worsening the longer he remains in this state…” Igeyorhm murmured, placing a hand to her chin as she thinks. “‘Twould have been expected should you had known more about the nature of such tempering. Though with the limited knowledge you possess, of course such an outcome wouldn’t have crossed your mind.”

She returned her gaze to the Martyr. “You know what’s wrong with Emet?”

Lahabrea nodded. “We know little more than you behind the true nature of an eikon’s tempering, but we can each see the damage your weapon of Light has inflicted upon his very soul. You have successfully misaligned his soul with the six elements, all but erasing darkness entirely. Such an imbalance could have any number of effects on an individual─stagnation of the soul and a slowing of the aether being but two to name those currently ailing your lover.”

“Then what do I need to do to help his soul return to a balanced state?” Aestelle asked. “Just tell me and I’ll go find whatever you need me to find. I won’t fail him again.”

Nabriales shook his head. “This is not such a simple matter. In theory, all it could take is but channeling pure darkness into his soul once more to have it revert to equilibrium.”

“But you risk flooding his soul and thus tipping the scale in the other direction. Or worse, you could kill him by reintroducing the lessened element sooner than what his soul is ready for.” Igeyorhm then said.

“What if…” Lahabrea murmured to himself. “Well, it could be possible that she all but needs is to give his soul a push, if you will, in the right elemental direction and it should correct itself overtime.”

“And how did you come up with such a preposterous idea?” Nabriales asked, a condescending tone to his words now as he looks to the Speaker.

“Unlike her soul and the halfmen of these shards Emet-Selch had told us of, he is an Unsundered meaning his soul is far more resilient than the rest. By all rights if any other being was in his position, being pierced by such pure Light would have shattered their soul instantly. The fact being that he yet lives is testament enough to the uniqueness of his in-tact soul and it’s ability to grasp onto life despite the odds favoring death more so than himself.” 

“So all of that to say he is a stubborn fool who refuses to die?”

Lahabrea scoffed. “I suppose if you were to put it bluntly then yes, that is right.”

Aestelle brushed through Hades’ hair one more time before pulling away and giving the three shades her full attention. “If he’s still fighting for his life then I have to hurry. All I need to do is channel darkness into him from myself, right? My soul is finally normal again so I can do this for him, can’t I?”

“Not quite, Azem. It would take nearly all of the darkness that resides within your soul to act as the catalyst his needs to return to equilibrium, successfully throwing your soul into unbalance and back to where you started here before you both left Amaurot.” Igeyorhm said. “Though his soul does not require copious amounts of darkness to right itself, the amount still far exceeds anything a singular mortal can safely transfer over.”

The young girl’s shoulders fell. “So, worst comes to worst if I can’t find an answer to saving him, the last resort is me dying so that he can live..?” She asked softly, sparing her beloved a glance. “After all of this, it could end the same way as it started with one of us dead? I can’t leave him to continue living this lonely existence...but I can’t just let him die if I have the means to save him either.”

“Now now, you’re jumping ahead of yourself. Just because you can’t save him without exchanging your life for his does not mean you’re entirely out of options.” Nabriales said, lazily waving a hand as he speaks. “A familiar imbued with darkness from a number of individuals and subsequently having that darkness passed onto Emet-Selch should more than suffice the amount needed for his soul to begin repairing itself.”

“But I’m just one person!” Aestelle said, her brows furrowing together. “I can’t… I don’t know what I’m supposed to do when there’s no one but me to turn to…”

“You say that but currently those companions of yours have once again come searching for you, my small old friend.” Hythlodaeus said as he walked into the room, his white mask separating him from the Convocation members.

Her eyes widened slightly. “ _Again_?” She repeated.

“Did they not tell you? The reason it’s taken so long for these three to come visiting you and Hades is because they’ve been keeping tabs on your companions. You’d be surprised at how determined they are to locate you.” Hythlodaeus very nearly sang.

Aestelle slowly shook her head. “They wouldn’t come looking for me...not when I betrayed them. I’m sure they only came to take Hades away.”

Lahabrea shrugged. “Only two have been searching for you, I might add. Twins. A boy and a girl, the both of them scouring the city for hours on end and talking to a number of Amaurotines.”

“Alphinaud and Alisaie..? But, why? _They_ were the ones who tried to use the white auracite against Hades!” She said as her frustrations only grew. “Can’t you, can’t one of you create this familiar and save Hades? You’re created from his aether so surely you can do this!”

“‘Twas never in our design to call upon the elements.” Igeyorhm murmured.

“We’re nothing more than aetheric beings,” Nabriales reminded, “the incantations we’re capable of are mere alterations of balanced aether that we ourselves have no control over its polarity. To change it into pure darkness is out of the question.”

Her hands fisted at the deep rouge sheets. “Then why are you even here if you can’t help him?!” She snapped, immediately slapping her hands over her mouth as she looks on at the shades with widened eyes, her chest growing unbearably tight. “I...I’m sorry…” She said, shocked that she could ever raise her voice at the first friends she ever truly had, and the first friends she ever truly lost. “I’m just… I don’t know what to do. I don’t know who to trust anymore or how to help Hades. We’re alone and I don’t know how to salvage this mess. I thought the hard part would be saving him, not dealing with the aftermath…”

“Come now Azem, you know better than all that there is ever hope to be found in the darkest of hours. Calm yourself. Though we are but faded memories given form of the friends you once had, we still hold onto the feelings we once possessed. Each of us will stand by your side for as long as we are able.” Igeyorhm said and it almost sounded as if she was smiling despite these shades having no distinct features to speak of. “Emet-Selch is our creator and we certainly act on the will he instilled within each of us, yet that does not detract from the honest bonds we once shared with you. Each of us wish nothing but the best for you and Emet-Selch so please, do not fear that you are alone. In spirit, we will each ever remain by your side. All thirteen of us.”

Aestelle’s gaze fell to the bed. “I don’t deserve for you to be so kind to me… Emet told you how it was me who killed you three, didn’t he?” She asked, her voice wavering. “How can you say you’ll remain by my side when I should have been the one to die..? Elidibus shouldn’t have ever had to pay the price for my failure to find the solution to the Final Days. None of you should have had to summon Zodiark. If I could have saved you and our world then you wouldn’t have been forced to become the evil Ascians… I should be the one dying, the one who became a primal, the one everyone calls the villain… Why did I have to be the one spared this fate? Why couldn’t I have been with you?! Then, then you’d still be alive!” She cried, tears falling and leaving wet circles on the bedsheets. “All I ever wanted was for us to be a family and to be happy! This isn’t fair! _None_ of this is fair… You were each the most amazing and wonderful of people I had ever met, and this was your fate..? To be killed by _me_? The failure Azem of the Convocation of Fourteen?” She bit her lip as she shook her head. “Now I’m left alive and hailed some hero for killing my friends who were all the true heroes among us… I could never hope to compare to any one of you so why was it _I_ was the one shown this, this mercy..?”

A large hand came down to gently rest on her head. “You are the bravest from the Convocation. The one who never feared walking a different path from the rest of us for what you believed in. This mercy would have been wasted if given to any other. Only you, Azem, can save what remains of our world─of our family.” Lahabrea said softly. “Our shepherd to the stars in the dark, our one true beacon of light. Do you not think we didn’t contemplate raising your soul along with our sundered brethren following the Great Sundering? Though my creation is of a remembered image from before the Final Days, I have looked at my own soul crystal. Ultimately, it was Elidibus who convinced both Emet-Selch and I to leave you in your sundered state for if our mission to bring back our world failed, only you could be entrusted to see these vain reflections to a brighter future. This was the task we left to you, and thus far you are proving to be more than capable of fulfilling your duty. Zodiark will never return to us our brethren, our world forever lost, so by your hands will we be freed from this prison and life will go on. Just as we _all_ wished it to.”

“As much as I want to stand here all evening and listen to you both give her the pep-talk of the century, time is ever moving forward and she must needs reconcile with her companions if she’s to save Emet-Selch before his soul gives out.” Nabriales said blandly.

Igeyorhm sighed as she looked to the other red-masked shade. “Can you not see how distraught she is?”

“Someone needs to be a voice of reason when all of you are such compassionate sentimentalists.”

“Emet-Selch would have done well to only create Lahabrea and I. Why he went through the trouble of creating _you_ is yet a mystery that will forever elude me.”

Nabriales simply bowed in response.

“He has a point. I’m afraid if you want to save Emet, then you have no choice but to speak with your friends again.” Hythlodaeus then said. “The twins are still around here somewhere I’m sure so they will most probably be the easiest to begin a dialogue with.”

Aestelle shook her head as she stubbornly wiped at her eyes. Just how many times is she going to cry? “No...no, they will only try to explain themselves and convince me that what they were doing was the only way. If I’m going to talk with anyone, it should be with the Exarch.”

“Oh, that crystal fellow Emet-Selch brought here first? He did seem rather curious to your lover’s plans. ‘Twas apparent to him that Emet-Selch had little to no intention of returning to Amaurot alive and all but demanded to know the truth of the ending the Architect had already envisioned.” Igeyorhm said only for Lahabrea to sigh.

“I didn’t think it difficult to guess what Emet-Selch had in mind for his epic finale to our legacy.” The Speaker scoffed. “He was to act as the ultimate test of both strength and character for Azem. If she could triumph over him, then it would prove she is capable of defeating Elidibus and our remaining brethren, successfully ridding Zodiark of his minions while simultaneously releasing us from this pointless mission.”

Hythlodaeus chuckled as he lifted a hand to his chin. “Though Emet wasn’t prepared for her to regain her memories let alone find a solution to Zodiark’s corruption. Now look at him, alive and surely just as surprised as us to find him once again back in our humble city. A shame he isn’t awake to delight us with yet another one of his rants over having a plan go awry.”

“Did he ever truly want to go through with the Great Rejoining?” Aestelle asked as she glanced between the shades.

Nabriales exhaled a tired sigh. “Of course he did. You were sundered along with myself, Igeyorhm, and the other members of the Convocation as well as our entire world. To restore our star might have been Zodiark’s initial will, but it was also a dream each of the Unsundered shared.”

“Losing the Thirteenth and knowing full well that the souls of the sacrificed could never be reclaimed or restored, ‘tis natural that the last Unsundered with a sound mind would begin a new course of action alongside that which Zodiark had begun.” Igeyorhm continued. “I do not doubt that Emet-Selch would have traded everything to return life to as it once was, though he knew nothing he or any other on the Convocation did could achieve just that so he instead placed his lot with yours. If life could not return to as they wanted it to then you would be entrusted with preserving life as it is now. Through you, Emet-Selch has shaped the Source into a world capable of protecting itself and has personally overseen your rebirth countless times over in order to make certain that you grew into the steward these stars need.”

“It became a matter of time once he realized you could be the savior we always knew you to be.” Lahabrea said, walking over to the nearby window and peering out to the city. “Whichever came first, his demise or the Great Rejoining, one of two events would dictate the fate of humanity. You have triumphed over him and thus proven to Emet-Selch that you and the rest of these mortals are now worthy of looking after themselves with you acting as their first and most reliant line of defense.”

“And if I had died to him instead?”

“Then I would assume him and Elidibus would carry forth with the rejoining of the First and subsequently the remaining stars.”

Aestelle fell back to lie down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling while the four shades look on at her curiously. “I’m seriously going to kill him for nearly making me kill him…”

“Well that seems a little redundant, does it not?” Hythlodaeus asked with a laugh.

“Again, no time for joking.” Nabriales groaned. “Can we _please_ get on with devising a plan to save this unconscious, mindless fool?”

“What plan is there to devise? She but needs to speak with the Exarch and from there the plan is in her hands to see him saved. We have done all we can given our limited capacity to be of any real use.” Igeyorhm responded, crossing her arms over her chest as she looks to the time mage. 

Lahabrea leaned his back against the wall beside the window. “If you do not wish to speak with all of your friends just yet, then I advise you to wear a disguise of sorts. That, _unique_ , dress is in tatters and will only draw attention.”

“The public baths are still running. Igeyorhm, could you by chance take her there to get cleaned up and dressed? Creating a set of robes for her to wear shouldn't be a problem for such an esteemed member of the Convocation of Fourteen, after all.” Hythlodaeus said and Aestelle can just hear the smile in his voice. Hades truly went above and beyond in recreating them… She’ll have to ask why it is he created them this time around once he wakes up.

Just as she was fixing to open her mouth after she pushed herself to sit up again, Nabriales lifted a hand. “Don’t bother asking about your lover. We shall watch over him in your absence.”

Her eyes shifted from the shades back to Hades, his soft breaths doing little to ease her worry. “You four honestly think he’ll wake up? You’re not just giving me false hope because that’s what he would want you to do...right?”

“There would be no point in lying to you.” Lahabrea responded.

“I thought so, but wanted to be sure anyways…” Aestelle murmured.

Crawling over to be at his side once more, she leaned down and kissed his cheek, Hades still fast asleep. For a moment, she just watched him. Studied his features. Committing his image to memory in case something goes wrong. This has far surpassed what she lived through previously and has diverged from that timeline entirely, the future where Hades is concerned wholly unknown. Just because Halone and the Twelve don’t want Hades to die doesn’t mean they can stop fate from stealing him away again. They have intervened enough and now it falls to Aestelle to see him saved. The heavens can’t do anything more.

“I’ll be home soon. Have pleasant dreams, my love.” She said softly as she brushed through his hair, a small smile ghosting over her lips. “When you wake up, I’ll be right here by your side so just wait a little longer. I promise I won’t be long.”

With Igeyorhm’s help, Aestelle hopped down from the bed and left Hades behind. She glanced over her shoulder to their bedroom only for Hythlodaeus to wave goodbye when her eyes landed on him. Trying her best to smile, the small girl held onto the tall Amaurotine’s robes and once again looked ahead of herself, Igeyorhm not minding as they walk towards the door to the quiet apartment. And once the door opened, she had to take a moment to look back one last time only to find Hythlodaeus still there and now talking with Nabriales and Lahabrea.

Aestelle exhaled a small breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding as Igeyorhm and her started for the lift to the building. She was half expecting for Hythlodaeus and the others to disappear the moment she left the room. But, she’s glad to see they’re really going to stay and watch over Hades while she ventures off to find a way to save him. Even if they’re just a few aetheric shades, it’s comforting to know he won’t be entirely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know but I find it kinda sad that this entire chapter is virtually Aestelle talking with non-living recreations of the dead people she feels most guilty for their deaths all the while Emet is zonked out and still sleeping his days away lol like her finding it comforting to speak with the shades reminds me of Sasori from Naruto where he created his puppets in the image of his deceased parents to try and cure his loneliness ;-; Makes me wonder if in-game Emet went ham on recreating Amaurot and filling it with all of the Ancients and things as partially his way of coping with the loneliness and *okay now I'm making myself sad fuuuuu* 
> 
> So, random side thing, I had to server transfer *again* because my friend who originally taught me how to play the game since he's a 1.0 player decided to finally buy shb and join me in hell and now I'm playing with him and oh boy do I regret it xD The first roulette we did together we got the Omega M/F fight and I was tanking on gnb while he was healer and I really should have seen him rescuing me off the damn platform coming but I was still shocked when I suddenly went flying off the arena lol Send help, I just want to play the game and not die every five seconds lul
> 
> As always everyone, I hope you're having a lovely day/ night and thank you all for reading and leaving comments! You don't understand how happy it makes me to see so many still reading this far into this trainwreck of a fic so again, thank you for reading ♡
> 
> p.s. i have almost completed 6 relic weaps for shb and now my friend is all but demanding me to go and start the sch and smn arr relic weaps ;-; my grind is never going to end rip


	38. And So the Encore Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dressed in her customary Amaurotine black robes, Aestelle enters the Crystarium to talk with the Exarch.

* * *

The usual hustle and bustle of the Crystarium has died down into a lull quiet, few people walking about at this time of night as she wanders into the rather large city. The stars are bright with little to no clouds strewn about the sunless sea above. And with the moon shining brightly down upon her, she pulls her cowl a little further over her head, hiding her face with the help of her onyx black robes as she walks past the main Aetheryte.

A few guards glance her way questioningly while she walks by but she keeps her head down. There have been enough weird folks to come strolling through the Crystarium for her to know more times than not the guard will watch and stare but unless someone does something truly outrageous, they leave everyone alone to go about their business. She’s thankful for that being the case now that she needs to conceal her presence as much as she possibly can. There’s no telling where her friends may be right now and the last thing she needs is accidentally stumbling upon any one of them.

Walking through the Exedra, the moonlight glints off of her amethyst necklace she lets hang over the front of her robes, the only thing seen now that she’s tucked her hair kept in a thick, long braid safely within her robes. And it seems her disguise works makes it up the long staircase leading to the Crystal Tower with not a single person coming to speak with her. Far from the usual where it’s expected that a number of people, whether it’s Bragi or one of the many kids Feo Ul and Tyr Beq have had her play with back in Lyhe Mheg, will come and seek her out for one reason or another. Even Moren has dragged her off to the Cabinet of Curiosity to ask about astrology between her adventures now that the stars are visible again. To have her appearance here in the Crystarium be met with silence...she doesn’t know how she feels about it just yet.

“Halt there, girl. No ordinary woman is allowed into the Tower without permission given by Captain Lyna or the Exarch himself.” The guard stationed at the door said with a slight scowl. 

Aestelle lifted her head and offered him a small smile, his eyes going wide almost immediately. “I believe I’m allowed to speak with the Exarch without an entourage.”

“M-My apologies, Mistress Tidecaller! Pray forgive me for not recognizing you.” He said, offering her a salute and then quickly turning to begin opening the large doors. “Please pay my mistake no mind and proceed.”

Her smile softened. “Thank you. And do be at ease, no one will fault you for doing your job.” She said, patting his shoulder before slipping past, her robes fluttering behind her as she whisks through the gap in the doors like a ghost.

Each step she takes echoes throughout the Crystal Tower while she ascends the crystalline stairs, her hands gently grasping at the material of the robes Igeyorhm created for her and lifting the bottom to prevent herself from tripping. It’s surreal wearing these robes again. Plain black with nothing unique about them─and yet the weight they hold, the memories tied to them, it’s as though she’s back in that time when life was still alright. She’d wander around their fair city amongst hundreds of other like-dressed individuals, nothing special about their black attire in the least. Now she sticks out like a black rose in a bed of white. A testament to the passing of eons from the pieces of time her memories are stripped from.

She slows to a stop when she reaches Amon’s room. The jarring red everywhere she looks is a harsh contrast to the bright blue and golds the rest of the Tower is typically seen in. The last time she truly took a moment to stop and look around this large room was following the sin eater attack in Lakeland. Hades was floating nearby in the rift, watching her from the safety of the shadows but purposefully remaining close enough that she could sense him even in her fractured state. They spoke and made fun of one another, laughing together on their way to the Ocular and it felt almost the same as when they would walk together to the top of the Capitol for their morning meetings with the rest of the Convocation. But this time, as her eyes scan the red room, she’s alone. The air is still, the aether flowing gently without any interruption, and it’s quiet. Lonely...

A sigh slips past her lips as she starts up the nearby stairs leading to the Ocular. Each step brings her that much closer to G’raha who she hasn’t thought much to any about following his kidnapping atop Mt. Gulg. She knew he’d be fine so she focused her attention solely on her mission to save Hades. Even after spending hours alone with her beloved in his phantom recreation of their home, she didn’t try to think about what she’d say to her crystalline friend. 

Unlike Thancred and Urianger who were most definitely at the forefront of the plan to carry on with killing Hades, G’raha seemed reluctant to follow suit. He was also the one Hades trusted most given that he spoke to him about her...so that must count for something. G’raha even said he’d stand by her after he realized her true goal was to save this Ascian instead of killing him once and for all, his view of her not shifting in the least. They’ve each kept their secrets, some better at keeping them than others, and he isn’t a fool. He knows she has her reasons and will ultimately do what’s best for the First, the Source, and the other shards that yet remain. If killing their Ascian foe was truly the only way to save these stars, then he knows that she’d do it. For her to walk a different path must mean there’s more to this story that would have her taking a detour to the same destination as he first set her out towards. 

With the doors to the Ocular coming into view, Aestelle slowed her pace. What does she say to G’raha after running away with Hades and being gone for almost an entire week now? Sure, in her defense she was unconscious until only a few hours ago, but that doesn’t excuse her running away in the first place. From her friend's perspective, she’s terrified to think that they all probably see her as a betrayer. She left them and even called them monsters… G’raha may very well turn her away if he doesn’t believe all it is she’s going to explain.

She shakes her head some as she stops just short of the doors. Regardless of the outcome, she has to try and get through to G’raha and the others. Hades and Elidibus’ lives depend on her succeeding and failure is not an option. Ardbert was right when he said she can’t do this alone. Without her friends here to help her, the odds of her saving her beloved and her Emissary are slim to none. No. She will not make the same mistake she did with the Final Days. No more trying to be the lone hero...not when there is still hope.

Knocking on the doors, Aestelle adjusted her cowl some. “Exarch, may I speak with you?” She asked softly.

A brief moment of silence passed before she heard the faintest “come in” from the other side of the doors.

With a _click_ they opened, the black-robed girl slipping inside and closing the doors just as quietly as she had entered. She kept her hands on the handles for a second, exhaling a soft sigh and then turning to face her crystalline friend. Though her eyes went wide when she instantly spotted the woman standing in front of the Exarch. “Y’shtola?” Aestelle said her name in shock.

“I was beginning to wonder when next we would have the pleasure of seeing you again.” The miqo’te woman said, her smile warm despite the growing tension in the air. “The twins have been looking nigh everywhere for you. Have you been well?”

Aestelle flicked her eyes from G’raha to Y’shtola. She’s sure she looks just about as frightened as a startled Anole from the Black Shroud. “I… I have seen better days.” She settled on saying, not attempting to take step further into the open room. “I wasn’t expecting for someone else to be here.”

“I was just about to be on my way for Rak’tika. Though with matters concerning you so uncertain, I felt it only right to speak with the Exarch once more before setting off. Rightly so, it would seem, because I now have the chance to speak with you.” The older woman said only for Aestelle to press her back into the doors.

Part of her wants to run, as silly as that sounds. She hadn’t even thought about the possibility that one of the Scions could be speaking with G’raha and so late into the night as well. She was all but sure he’d be alone so that’s why she waited around in Amaurot for a while longer before venturing here to the Crystarium. Speaking with even just one of her friends was never on her mind to do.

“Please, be at ease Aestelle.” G’raha spoke up, his cowl pushed back and she can easily see the concern swimming behind his eyes as he looks on at her. “No one here is going to hurt you.”

She shook her head. “They gave me their word that they would help me save Emet only to plot to kill him so why should I believe you?”

Y’shtola’s smile fell. “I concede, what we did was wrong-”

“Wrong?” Aestelle repeated, cutting her off. “Wrong doesn’t even begin to describe what you all tried to do! I saved him─Zodiark’s tempering undone─and you _still_ tried to kill him?”

“You must understand that what we saw was an Ascian making ready to slay our dearest friend and then usher in the next calamity. You know as well as I do that you would not simply stand by and watch as any one of us came to harm so can you blame us for doing what you yourself would have done if the roles were reversed?”

“I know what I would have done, actually spoke to my _dearest friend_ about the plan and of my concerns! I promised that if Emet wasn’t able to be saved that _I_ would be the one to kill him and yet you each still felt it just to go behind my back and scheme against my own plans. None of that was right and you know it.”

G’raha lifted his free hand, his other still holding his mage's staff upright at his side. “In their defense, it was I who told Urianger of the Eighth Umbral Calamity and unintentionally planted the seeds that only by Emet-Selch’s death could the First and the Source be spared into his mind. For that, I apologize.”

Aestelle exhaled a heavy sigh. “You’re not at fault, G’raha. And...I understand why you and the others went behind my back the way you did ‘Shtola. I knew the evil Ascian would never be trusted, I just...I had sincerely hoped you would understand this from my side of things once I explained everything. I guess I was wrong…”

“I will say that Ryne and I both opposed Urianger’s plans to carry forth with Emet-Selch’s execution.” Y’shtola said. “Ryne has been trying her hardest to have him and Thancred listen to her recounts of the stories you’ve told in order to sway their opinion on the subject of your lover, though her words fell upon deaf ears when Alpinaud and Alisaie both agreed that a primal’s tempering could not be expelled off of prayer alone. You had no definitive proof that your plan would succeed, only blind hope, and though I myself was reluctant to follow suit and now regret my actions, logic won out.”

“And you couldn’t have taken me aside to say this before my fight against him?”

“You would have disagreed and tried to stop us. We didn’t want to risk throwing your already unstable state into a truly dangerous one and thus our reasoning for hiding our plan.”

“But I saved him, so surely now none of you will try and kill him, right?” Aestelle asked as she placed her hand over her amethyst necklace. “He’s no longer a thrall of Zodiark’s, his life is his own to live. You must see that killing him now is pointless.”

The older woman crossed her arms under her chest. “Are we to simply overlook all of the wrong his kind has done over the centuries?”

“He was _tempered_!” Aestelle snapped, her eyes narrowing. “What was he supposed to do? Somehow go against Zodiark completely and become some saint?” She asked incredulously. “Don’t you see, this entire plan of his was so that I _would_ kill him. He was trying to do the right thing as best he could even from his side of being the bad guy in all of this! This entire time I’ve been saying that Emet has never been our enemy and I meant it.”

“But what of the past calamities-”

“If you want to kill him for the things he has done, then you will have to kill me as well.”

G’raha’s jaw dropped. “Excuse me?”

Aestelle looked to him with a serious expression. “You heard me. Emet and the other Ascians have killed millions, ended entire worlds, and have sown the seeds of chaos everywhere they have ever walked. And I was once a member of the Convocation making me the same as them. They are my friends, my family, just as you and the Scions are. But I have _killed_ my family, I couldn’t save us from the Final Days, and I have failed them more than what should ever be tolerated. You insist that they are nothing more than pawns of Zodiark, then I’m a pawn of Hydaelyn’s. If you honestly believe they should die for being manipulated by a primal then kill me as well for being manipulated by a primal too.”

Y’shtola shook her head in disbelief. “That’s absurd. All of the good you have done far outweighs the three Ascians you killed in your ignorance to your past. You who has saved entire nations, saved our homes and our loved ones, saved _me_ even─we could never justify killing you.”

The younger girl pressed her hand harder over her amethyst necklace. “If you can think rationally when talking about me, then why can’t you do the same for Emet? Him and the other’s on the Convocation summoned Zodiark to save our star because they loved our world and our people with every fiber of their being. They did what they thought was right and when Hydaelyn sundered everything we ever held dear to our hearts, of course the three spared this fracturing would try and put us back together again. But Emet came to realize that what Zodiark wanted─to bring back our world─it would never work, so he started devising his own plan to put an end to this cycle of Warriors of Light fighting against the evil Ascians and to put an end to this suffering. He single-handedly began setting up this elaborate stage over the passing of eons so that I would become strong enough to kill him and our brethren, ending Zodiark and his followers' plans once and for all in this skillfully crafted epic finale. Emet clearly changed and began to truly view us sundered as life worth investing in! He’s _changed_ for the better despite his tempering and did all he could to play his cards right with the absolutely terrible hand he was dealt.” Aestelle took a moment to exhale a deep breath before looking between her two friends. “If you both can look past my own shortcomings─my _failures_ in favor of praising me for all of the good I have done, then why can’t you afford the same fair judgment to Emet?”

The two miqo’te were left speechless as Aestelle pushed herself from off the door to walk closer to them both. “I know it’s still hard to truly grasp the reality that Hydaelyn and Zodiark are primals and that the Ascians who you have all thought were nothing more than brainless villains could be something more than that, but what I’m telling you is the truth. Emet deserves a chance to live the life he shouldn’t have ever had to lose when he selflessly gave up his all to summon Zodiark forth along with our brethren. And it’s for this reason that I must ask you both to consider looking past the Ascian named Emet-Selch and instead look to the man underneath named Hades.” She said, stopping once she was standing in front of both her friends. “My beloved is dying right now and I need your help to finally save him from this cruel fate so he can start anew. You know now the truth of mine and his motives, and you know that Emet and I want nothing more than to see that life lives on even in this sundered state. I’m still the me you found wandering around Limsa all those years ago, ‘Shtola, my history with the Convocation doesn’t change the person I am today. I will always be an ally to the First and the Source, but I have to do what’s right for Emet and I. If you and the others can’t let bygones be bygones and honestly put aside your disdain and help me save him, then just tell me that when I return from the Source and I’ll leave with Emet.”

“I will speak with the others.” Y’shtola agreed after a moment spent thinking had passed. “I myself wish nothing more than for you to follow your heart and to stand by your side just as the Exarch and Ryne do, but I cannot well leave Thancred and Urianger to their own devices.”

Aestelle let out a small laugh. “I guess you’re right on that one. They’d be lost without you.”

“And I could say the same for all of us if you were to leave.” G’raha spoke up. “I will endeavor to sway their opinions over Emet-Selch as well. Though we seldom ever got along, I do not wish the man dead. And to be frank, it is hard to imagine a future without him overlooking our plans with a scowl while he sulks off in the shadows. The First has been saved, and his death isn’t needed just as my own isn’t, so the others will have to come to terms with his presence ‘ere long once he is well enough to join our party once more.”

“Thank you, G’raha.” Aestelle said, her smile warming up as the tension in the air begins to lift. “I’m sorry for vanishing the way I did, and I’m sorry for keeping my true plan and the reality of my memories a secret for so long as well. I just want everyone to get along again.”

Before either of the two miqo'te could respond, the doors to the Ocular flung open and in came Ryne nearly tripping over her own two feet in her haste to join the conversation. “Aestelle! You’re back!” She said and immediately rushed forward to throw her arms around the older girl. “Some of the guards were talking about you returning and I came as soon as I could! I can’t believe it─you’re back! You’re really back!”

Wrapping her arms around the redhead, Aestelle closed her eyes as she hugged the younger girl tightly. “I’m sorry for worrying you Ryne.” She said softly. “I promise to not make a habit out of disappearing like that. But wait, where’s Thancred?”

“He fainted earlier today,” G’raha answered.

Ryne pulled back, giving the older girl some space as she places a hand to her chest. “We were talking about possibly venturing out to the Empty to search for the source of the Light radiating from that wasteland only for him to fall not long after we began discussing a plan of action. He woke up a little while ago, but he’s been put under strict bed rest for the next few days, Chessamile’s orders.”

Aestelle sighed. “Time isn’t favoring you guys any more than it is Emet I see…” She murmured before shifting her attention to the Exarch. “You’re going to have to act as our resident meat-shield for an adventure and journey with me through the Grand Cosmos to speak with Beq Lugg after I've checked on things on the Source.”

“You know of Beq Lugg?” He asked.

“Going to Il Mheg to slay Dikaiosyne taught me quite a lot about Voeburt and the plague that ravaged her people courtesy of the twisted Court Mage once employed by the royal family.” She responded with a small smile. “I may not look like it but I _am_ the Traveler of the Convocation of Fourteen meaning I am more than capable of working on my own and discovering things for myself. Lahabrea and Halmarut didn’t offer me this role for nothing.”

“Who is Beq Lugg?” Ryne asked with a tilt of her head.

“An old, friend, if you would.” G’raha answered, his smile somewhat off considering last he was there he was chased off by a number of Beq Lugg’s familiars. “A master in soulcraft who may very well be the key to developing a way to send the Scions home without the need of spilling my own blood.”

“‘Shtola, Ryne, can I trust you both to talk with the others on my behalf and convince them to help save Emet?” Aestelle asked, glancing between the two girls.

Ryne nodded without hesitation. “Of course! You didn’t have to ask. Emet has saved both Y’shtola and Alisaie, and I for one want to show him all of the wonderful things us sundered are capable of! No matter what, I promise to convince Urianger and Thancred that Emet can stay with us and even become a Scion.”

Y’shtola muffled a laugh with the back of her hand. “A Scion, Emet-Selch?” She repeated. “I’d love to see a day where we call a former Garlean Emperor a Scion come around. And it goes without saying I too will speak with the others, Aestelle. Do be sure to give our friends back on the Source a full recount of all that has transpired since our unexpected departures─though it may do you well to avoid the topic of your lover until things have settled down here.”

“Since time is quite limited, I shall open the portal back to the Source for you and will then make preparations with the Scions to leave for the Grand Cosmos upon your return. By the time you do return to the Crystarium, we can start fresh and continue walking down this path, together.” G’raha said, already turning and heading up the steps to the crystalline mirror.

“You _will_ come back soon, won’t you Aestelle?” Ryne asked, her brows knitted with worry as she looks to the older girl.

“I’ll be back before you even realize I was gone.” Aestelle reassured. “Emet is still sleeping back in his recreation of our home so when I do make it back, I’ll be heading there not long after I speak with everyone and hopefully I’ll be able to bring him back here for Beq Lugg to help me with his condition.”

Y’shtola lifted a hand to her chin as she crossed her other arm over her stomach. “Condition? What exactly has happened to Emet-Selch following your triumphant battle?”

Aestelle’s smile faltered. “The Light did as I wanted it to and pierced straight through to his soul, purging nearly all of the Darkness within him. I thought he’d wake up after a bit of time had passed for him to rest, but when I woke up earlier this morning, I found that his aether has begun to slow. I need Beq Lugg’s help in creating a familiar to reintroduce Darkness to his soul and help it return to equilibrium or else he’ll die.”

Ryne placed her hands over her mouth. “Die? After everything you both have been through, he could die from the elements within his soul being unbalanced?”

“I see. Matters of the soul vary from person to person and an Ascian soul is unique so there truly is no telling when his time may come.” Y’shtola sighed. “I shall call upon Urianger to return to the Crystarium and Ryne, leave for the Tempest to find Alphinaud and Alisaie. Once everyone is back, we can have a conversation explaining to them Emet-Selch and Aestelle’s situation and hopefully move forward with the plan to save him. Us finding a way home can wait for after the immediate danger has passed.”

The young Oracle grew serious as she nodded. “Understood! I’ll go let Thancred know I’m leaving and then I’ll be off.” She said and then looked to Aestelle. “Just you watch, Emet will be welcome here with us in no time at all! We won’t turn our backs on you, not now not ever. Promise!”

Y’shtola and Aestelle watched her walk out of the room with a skip in her step. “Well, it would seem Ryne is back to her normal, cheerful self having you around once more.” The miqo’te woman said with a warm smile. “I shall leave as well to see to my own preparations. Do give Tataru, Krile, and Master Matoya my regards when next you see them. I’m sure they will each have a few choice words for me upon my return but hopefully you being there to assure them we haven’t all been on an immaculate vacation will alleviate some of that pent-up frustrations.”

“Will do.” Aestelle said with a laugh as the older woman started for the doors to the Ocular. “Thank you again for being so understanding, ‘Shtola. I know this isn’t easy, but, it means a lot to me to be able to still call you my friend, so thanks.”

“You have stuck by our sides through everything we have put you through and never once complained. It would be churlish of me to deny you this, and I genuinely wish to see eye-to-eye on matters with Emet-Selch. We are your ally just as you are ours.” Y’shtola responded, glancing over her shoulder and offering her a reassuring smile. “See you again soon and safe travels, Aestelle.”

She waved after the older woman, G’raha taking a step back from the crystalline mirror. “The portal is open. And I’ll try to not summon you out in the middle of some weird forest this time.” He said, chuckling to himself while she walks up the steps.

The glow of the crystalline mirror is nearly blinding as she looks through it to the trench near the Crystal Tower on the Source. “G’raha,” Aestelle said his name without taking her attention away from the portal, stopping just in front of it.

“What is it?” He asked.

Smiling, she turned to glance to her friend. “I’m glad to see you awake and can’t wait to go on our first adventure together. No more napping while I’m gone, okay?”

“You have my word, no more napping.” G’raha responded, watching as her smile softens and then she takes her first step into the portal, her gaze returning to the trench on the other side of the crystalline mirror. “It’s good to be awake...and it’s good to see you’re still the same as you ever were.”

The last part of his words are lost as the hum of the portal gently beckons her onto the rivers of aether, whisking her off back to the Source to begin the encore Hades never thought he’d be given. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, now that Emet is zonked out asleep, we get downtime for me to panic set up plot for later chapters (don't mind me having a mental breakdown over trying to figure out how to juggle the Eden raids + Werlyt Chronicles + role quests and the Thirteenth :3) These are the moments I wish I would have preplanned like, a month in advance because I'm just thinking of all the things I want to include in this fic and questioning how the actual hell I'm supposed to somehow write it all in without either dragging on the story to the point it's a bore to read through or risking the possibility of making a confusing and convoluted plot that could all become a bunch of jumbled nonsense lmao send help my brain is imploding.
> 
> *also* so, the e12s song has been going for a solid 1.5mil+ gil on Siren for the last few days where a month ago it was closer to 6mil right. Well someone made a terrible mistake and accidentally put their song up on the MB for 125k (i think they missed a 9 at the end of the number ;-;) and you can bet this fanfic that I bought that song as if my life depended on it. If the person who put that song up is reading this (don't know why you would be but hi if you are!), then I'm so sorry I bought it for so cheap but at least know the person who did buy it has been jamming out to that song in her apartment for three days straight now xD
> 
> As always everyone, thank you for reading and I hope you have a lovely day/ night and thank you all for leaving lil hearts and commenting and just thank you for even being here!! ♡


	39. There is No Place for You in Our World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short return to the Source is met with a visit from a most unexpected visitor.

* * *

“F’lhaminn looks to be doing well, all things considered at least.” Aestelle said as her and her short friend made their way through the heart of Mor Dhona and towards the Rising Stones. “I can’t imagine how heartbroken she must feel after being reunited with Minfilia only to lose her so soon after they met again... At least she holds no ill will towards Ryne.”

Tataru shrugged, a kind elezen holding the door to the Rising Stones open for them. “It would take a lot to break F’lhaminn down, and it helps that this Ryne sounds like a lovely young girl! A sweet and kind heart fitting to carry on Minfilia’s legacy, don’t you think?”

“I couldn’t have said it any better myself.”

“Oh shush, you’re just agreeing with me to shut me up, aren’t you?”

Aestelle looked down and offered the short girl an innocent smile. “Me? Merely humoring you so you’ll be quiet for a change? _Never_.” She responded only to burst out laughing the second Tataru stopped walking, glaring up at her and placing her hands on her hips. “I’m kidding! It’s been ages since last I was home so of course I’d have to pick on you. You and I are the closest in age so if I don’t annoy you like I would a sister then that would mean we weren’t truly friends.”

Tataru rolled her eyes but continued towards the entrance to the Scions headquarters nonetheless. “See, something tells me I shouldn’t feel honored to be considered family by you if that means I’m now liable to be bullied.”

“I bully you out of love.”

“I reject your love.”

The taller girl laughed even more, the headquarters surprisingly quiet as they walk in. “You’re lying! You know you could never turn me away.”

“When you come back from the First wearing those plain black robes instead of the wonderful attire I gave you just before you embarked on that journey, of course I can turn you away!” Tataru huffed as they came to a stop at one of the nearby tables, waiting for Krile to come out into the main hall to give them the verdict of their sleeping friends' health. “I spent ages coming up with that design and the sewing─ _the sewing_ , I very nearly made my hands bleed is what I did to finish that outfit in time for your departure! And look at you now, traded it in for some plain robes.”

Aestelle grabbed at her robes with one hand and lifted the fabric some. “I rather like these robes. I feel most, me, when I wear them.” She said honestly. “And besides, a friend of mine used to say I looked best in black.”

Tataru shook her head while she placed a hand on her hip once more. “Black _is_ your color, I’ll admit, but that doesn’t excuse the fact you traded in my skillfully crafted attire for something so plain.” She sighed.

“How about I commission you to make me a new dress then?” Aestelle asked, conjuring up one of her arcana as she does so. “You know, maybe a long, sleeveless, corseted black dress with a cut up the skirt to my thigh and─oh! How about the back has a cutout and there are little golden adornments here and there and maybe some lace designs and even a puffy sleeve to put on my arm! Something that just screams _astrologian_.”

For a moment, Tataru just stared up at her with a blank expression. And then she was slapping a hand to her forehead and exhaling a truly tired sigh. “Aestelle, this is why we leave the outfit designs to someone qualified like me.”

“What? Don’t like my dress idea?”

“It sounds like it would either be an amazing outfit or an absolute chocobo carriage wreck is what it sounds like.”

Puffing up her cheeks, Aestelle placed her hands behind her back and childishly kicked her foot back and forth. “Well I rather like my idea. Won’t you make it for me? Please..?”

“I’ll make it for you if you promise to stop pouting like that. You look like a kicked carbuncle when you pout.” Tataru grumbled just as the doors to the connecting room opened and out came Krile.

“Oh good, you’re here.” The yellow coat wearing lalafell said, her smile warm as she approaches the two girls. 

“So...how are they?” Tataru asked with concern lacing her words, the previous conversation being dropped instantly.

Krile turned her gaze down to the floor. “Still locked in slumber. But otherwise in good physical health...for the present, at least.”

Tataru’s eyes widened slightly. “For the present?” She repeated. “Is, is something wrong with them?”

“I’m afraid there may be. I summoned you after detecting faint signs of instability in Thancred’s corporeal aether. But subsequent examinations suggested all five might be affected. And when I examined them just now, my fears were confirmed.” Krile explained, her expression only growing more troubled. “Tellingly, the degree of instability varies between them. Thancred exhibits the most notable signs, followed by Y’shtola and Urianger. The twins’ aether, meanwhile, remains relatively stable, but there is a change there too if one knows to look for it.”

“So the order they were called away in then.” Aestelle spoke up. 

Krile nodded. “Indeed. Which leads me to believe the instability will only increase with time. Though I can but speculate, I fear this may be a symptom of a weakening link between body and soul.”

“By the gods… What happens if the link is broken?” Tataru asked, fiddling with her fingers before she bursts from the anxiety welling up within her.

“I cannot say for certain─this is all unknown territory to us.” Krile sighed. “Yet whatever happens, it cannot be good. Though mercifully, the instability is still only slight. And you may rest assured that Master Matoya and I will do everything in our power to keep it from worsening.” She said before shifting her eyes up to Aestelle. “Be that as it may, it is imperative that you find a way to restore our friends’ souls to their bodies.”

Aestelle offered her a small smile. “Of course. You can rely on me to bring them back safe and sound.” 

“But where’s she even supposed to start?” Tataru asked. “We had the greatest minds in the realm hunting high and low for an answer, and they ran out of places to look.”

“I’m already working with G’raha on meeting with an expert on all things soulcraft to hopefully help us begin devising a plan to bring our friends back here.” Aestelle answered, her smile brightening when both of the shorter girls looked up at her in surprise. “What? Did you two think only the Source is a star with knowledgeable people? The First has its own wealth of scholars and skilled mages to call upon in times of need so leave this task to me and the others.”

Krile placed a hand to her chest. “It’s good to hear that the Exarch no longer wishes to end his own life in order to reverse his summonings. Raha always was a reckless young fool… Ready to die for the first righteous cause that came along. Thank the heavens you were there to never let him see that plan through to its end. Even if it does mean our friends must remain stranded awhile longer.”

“Honestly, everyone is always so ready to part with their lives for the greater good of all and I’m starting to think that it falls to me to keep everyone from being their own worst enemy!” Aestelle said, a laugh slipping past her lips. “Though G’raha does hold the key to our friends coming home so I’ll be working closely with him to make sure he doesn’t go and do anything that wreckless ever again.”

“First Alisaie back when fighting the Red Kojin, then Alphinaud going on that failed trip to Garlemald…” Tataru sighed. “Who’s next? Y’shtola and Thancred?”

Aestelle smiled. “Well actually-”

“I don’t want to know.”

“They’re fine _now_!”

Krile looked between the two girls with a smile of her own. “You two truly are something else. Pray, return to the First Aestelle and apprise the others of the situation here. The sooner you and them can start talking to this soulcraft expert, the sooner you can all return home where you belong.”

“And while you’re gone, we’ll do all we can for our part from here!” Tataru tacked on. “By the time you come back, we’ll have good news to share with you.”

Aestelle nodded. “I look forward to hearing that good news. Ah, but before I leave I should go and speak with Unukalhai. Is he still in the Solar like he usually is?”

“Should be. Now if we’re done here, I have a sophisticated black dress to go start designing.” Tataru said, giving Aestelle a wave before walking over to her desk where the taller girl can just barely make out a myriad of sketches strewn about its surface.

Krile laughed a little. “I should return to my work as well. I shall keep you and the others in my prayers, Aestelle. Safe journey and may you ever walk in the light of the crystal.”

Pushing aside her own discomfort at hearing such a normal send-off, Aestelle nodded. “I’ll come back and let you know how things are coming along on the First once time allows for me to come and visit again.” she said, the shorter girl nodding and turning to head back into the adjoining room where the slumbering Scions are resting.

Being left to take care of her own business now, Aestelle turned her attention to the Solar. Unlike the Scions, Unukalhai’s opinion on the Ascians is, complicated, to say the least. It was the Ascians who threw his world into chaos but it was an Ascian who saved him mere moments before he too fell to the Darkness consuming the Thirteenth. Of everyone she would consider a true potential ally to her, Elidibus, and Hades, it would be him.

Opening the door and slipping inside the room once belonging to the Antecedent, she couldn’t help but smile when she was met with the sight of the white-robed youth leaning against the large table beside the book he detailed the debacle with the Warring Triad within. “Unukalhai, it’s been far too long since we last talked. How’ve you been my favorite hero-in-the-making? Great, I hope.” Aestelle said as she walked to stand in front of him.

“I was not expecting for you to return from the First so soon.” The young boy responded, not making a move to lower his cowl and remove his mask when normally if it’s just the two of them, he doesn’t worry about concealing his identity. “And those robes, they look similar to my own but in black. Whatever happened to your usual attire?”

“Oh you know, fighting the First’s version of eikons and even an Ascian can absolutely destroy a dress when faced off in battle.” Aestelle said, her brows twitching slightly with confusion as she takes notice of the nearby shift in the aether. Her smile fell as she glanced over her shoulder, the aether immediately stilling. “It’s not very nice to spy from the shadows on a conversation between friends, Emissary.”

A portal of swirling purple and black aether roiled to life beside Unukalhai, the white-robed Ascian himself stepping out slowly. “‘Twould seem your senses are far keener than when last we spoke, Warrior of Light.”

“Last we spoke? I don’t remember it being much of a conversation. But you’re no longer in Zenos’ body..? Let me guess, the princeling wasn’t too happy with you interfering with his hunt?” Aestelle asked, Unukalhai remaining quiet at Elidibus’ side.

He lifted a hand, the light from up above glinting off of the metal claws. “After committing the act of patricide for that selfsame reason, I would say not.”

She stiffened some at his words. “Varis is dead then.” She sighed. “Well, I wasn’t expecting for him to live for much longer, but so soon..? Zenos works quicker than I gave him credit for.”

“An expected development indeed, though I thought it a development Hydaelyn’s champion would overlook in her celebration of a triumphant victory over Emet-Selch.” Elidibus responded. “Ah, but that too is why I have come to speak with you in person. You did not eradicate Emet-Selch as you have our brethren before him. Rather, you spared him, did you not?”

“I might have.” Aestelle said, crossing her arms under her chest and just below her amethyst necklace.

“Would you care to enlighten me as to your reasoning?”

“You’re gifted with the same sight as Emet so surely you can take a guess.”

“Sight..?” Elidibus repeated, a frown tugging on the corners of his lips under his red raven mask. “Your soul, you mean? Is the color supposed to give me the hint you refuse to say?”

A pang went through her chest. She knew Elidibus had forgotten some things from their past, but surely he hasn’t forgotten _her_...has he?

Elidibus exhaled a sigh. “Warrior of Light, I do not wish to stand here when we both have our duties to tend to. Give me your answer and I will leave you and yours for the time being in peace.”

“Ever the diplomat. Cool, calm, and collected─the perfect Emissary.” Aestelle murmured before lifting a hand over her face and dragging it down, her glyph materializing just as the Ascians are capable of doing with their own. “Does this answer your question, Elidibus?”

Silence fell as the white-robed Ascian stared at her, Unukalhai standing up straight now while he too stares at her. “Azem…” He said her title so low she barely heard him. “So you have returned at last.”

Waving her hand in front of her face, the blood red glyph disappeared. “I may be a few hundred centuries late, but late is better than never.” Aestelle said with a halfhearted smile. “I’ve come to fulfill my duty to the Convocation, saving Emet the first step in my plan to do just that.”

“Your duty? Do not make me laugh. You have no duty, your connection to the Convocation severed when you dared abandon our cause in pursuit of your own.”

“Do you not remember who it was that _encouraged_ me to go and search elsewhere for our salvation in the first place?”

There was an obvious lack of a response that had Aestelle’s blood running cold. His memories...what has Zodiark done to them? The man standing before her is not the Elidibus she knew from before the Final Days at all. She had half hoped seeing that he’s no longer the same youth Zodiark returned him to them all as that maybe he had regained his former self. Clearly, she was wrong. The Elidibus she knew from those halcyon days is lost for the time being. Whether or not he’s still in there beneath all of Zodiark’s influence is something she’ll have to ask Hades for his opinion over when he wakes up. Right now, trying to use their shared past to make him see reason will do nothing more than to confuse him or worse, upset him.

“I did what I had to, Elidibus. Just as you’ve always done.” Aestelle spoke up. “Emet needs me and so does the rest of the Convocation. You know we hold the most similar roles─sometimes we work with our brethren, and other times we work opposite of them, all in order to enact the will of the Convocation. Our only difference now is that Zodiark has twisted you into his minion while I labor under no primal as my master.”

“Have you forgotten the reality of your Mother?” Elidibus asked.

She shook her head. “Heavens no. Hydaelyn may be a primal, but she holds no sway over my actions anymore, my decisions entirely my own.”

“Your blessing of Light has not faded.”

“Hydaelyn tried to strip me of it because of my intention to save Emet only for an old friend of mine to come to my rescue before I died to the Light. I have supporters in the heavens that want me to succeed in preserving these sundered souls, and that is what the Convocation would have wanted too if it wasn’t for Zodiark corrupting your minds.”

“All of this to say you will stand in my way?”

“You will stand in mine?”

Aestelle can picture the scowl behind his mask as his lips set themselves into a fine line. “Elidibus, your duty is the false one between the two of ours." She said. "I know you are an extension of Zodiark─but I also know that there’s still a part of you in there, hidden under all of the Darkness. I’m not giving up on you just as I didn’t give up on Emet.”

“You think there is common ground to be found between you and I?” Elidibus asked coldly. “That there is yet a place for you in the one true world after all it is you have done in this lifetime alone? You who have slain our brothers for their selfless acts in service to Lord Zodiark and have gone so far as to take Emet-Selch onto a path entirely your own, your selfishness knows no bounds. There is no place for you in our world.”

She placed a hand over her amethyst necklace. “The world Zodiark has you working to recreate is impossible to bring back. Your soul became Zodiark’s heart, but the other sacrificed were entirely absorbed when he was summoned meaning not a single one of them can ever be revived. Our world is gone, Elidibus. But you won’t listen to me as you are now so really, why are we even talking when we’re both oh-so busy trying to fulfill our duties?”

The white-robed Ascian shook his head. “Your stubbornness has not changed, I see. Once you have been dealt with, Emet-Selch will return to his role as Architect and all will continue onwards as though you and yours _never_ interfered with our great work. As I am now, however, I would struggle to stand against you, posing little sport to the famed Ascian slayer. I shall take my leave.”

“You made a promise to me once.” Aestelle said just as his portal opened, the Emissary stopping no more than a step away from it without turning his attention to her. “Like you, I forgot what promises I made...I forgot our home, our people, our loved ones─I forgot everything but had that feeling deep within me that I was forgetting the most important of things. Emet showed me what it is I was forgetting, and I will not forsake my duty for a second time, Elidibus. I failed the Convocation and I failed you, but not again. I will save us from this doomed course fate has set us upon... Like you, I won’t stop fighting ‘till I’ve taken my last breath.”

“To restore equilibrium and resurrect Lord Zodiark, I will defeat you.” He responded monotonously, shifting his gaze to her for a short second. “Even should the one opposing me be you, Azem, I will not yield.”

A somber smile ghosted over her lips. “I wouldn’t expect you to, Eli.”

He stared at her for a moment longer before walking into the swirling aether, tendrils pulling him into the portal and then closing once he was safely dragged into the rift. 

A small sigh slipped past her lips. “And he says I’m stubborn...what a circus the Convocation has turned into in my absence.”

Unukalhai awkwardly cleared his throat. “I...I don’t believe I followed that conversation in the slightest. ‘Twas full of things I have never heard about. What is this, _Convocation_ , you both spoke of?”

Aestelle’s eyes widened slightly as she looked to Unukalhai. “Elidibus has never told you about our past?” She asked, the youth shaking his head in response.

“I have been told of the reality of the universe─that being the existence of the other shards originally separated from the Source─but nothing more.” Unukalhai explained.

“I see…” She murmured, glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one had opened the door to eavesdrop on this conversation before returning her attention to her young friend. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to give you a quick history lesson from that time before time. I’m sure Emet wouldn’t mind me sharing our history either so let’s go take a seat by the fire and I’ll start from the beginning.”

Walking over to sit on the two chairs opposite of each other, Aestelle’s eyes fell to the flickering embers flying from the fireplace, Unukalhai making himself comfortable and taking off his mask along with pushing back his cowl as he waits for her to begin. There are so many things she’s come to remember from before the Final Days, things that took place during that chaotic event, and even some from the immediate aftermath that followed the destruction of their home. Though the time between Zodiark’s summoning and the Great Sundering is still rather blurry, few memories from then returning to her even after these months of having countless memories resurface. The embers fly only to fade, just as everything is fated to. Will those memories that are lost to her ever return?

“Once upon a time, when the world was whole, there was a magnificent city named Amaurot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elidibus has his official debut!!! I'm so happy to begin writing for him like this is where everything starts following the msq while also altering the hell out of it because of Emet and just :'))) I'm excited to keep writing.~
> 
> And we also got the smol bab Unukalhai ;-; He's precious and you can bet money Aestelle is adopting him and Taynor without question xD It's going to be especially fun to write Emet having interactions with all of these characters once he's awake. I wish I could just skip straight to the Eden raids and have him and Gaia meet already but I'll be good and not rush the story (even if I'm dying not being able to speedrun to the drama parts again).
> 
> We've broken the 100 comments mark and all of the other numbers just keep going up as well! It's insane seeing how large the numbers are getting (hell, even the word count is o.0). Thank you all for reading and commenting and sticking with this train wreck of mine for this long ♡ I hope your 2021 is going well so far or at the very least this fic serves as a small distraction from the hell outside for a spell ♡♡♡ See you all in the next update! ^^


	40. We are Still a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From talking with old friends to talking with her current friends, Aestelle finds it difficult to separate past from present.

* * *

“Aestelle, don’t you think it would be wise to wait for everyone to talk before rushing off on your own yet again?”

“Emet is alone in his recreation of our home and Elidibus could be anywhere right about now. I need to bring him back here where I can watch over him.”

G’raha’s lips thinned into a fine line as he looked to her. “You just returned from the Source. Can you not wait even a short time more for the Scions to reconvene? Lyna should be back with them any moment now.”

“Emet. Is. Alone.” Aestelle repeated, the two of them standing in the Ocular. “If it’s all the same to you, I’m going to bring Emet back to stay in my suite within the Pendants and then I’ll come back here to talk with everyone.”

“Why not place him in the care of the chirurgeon?” The Exarch asked.

She reached up to tap on the side of her head. “Use that smart brain of yours. Emet isn’t physically hurt and he’d just be taking up a bed that could be used for someone who needs it. I’ll make this quick and come straight back up here the second he’s safely lying down in my room. Promise. Now, hm, I wonder if I can do the same kind of teleportations Emet and Elidibus use...”

Turning to the side, Aestelle reached out with a single hand and channeled her teleportation magicks into an orb of swirling golden aether. It took a little longer to channel enough aether into the pulsing sphere for her to attune it to her destination and then another moment was spent making sure the portal was even large enough to whisk her away. Hades and Elidibus and the other Ascians make it look so effortless to summon portals of their own...she’s going to have to practice before she can do this with as much ease as them.

“If you must go, I’ll be sure to have everyone gathered by the time you return. Be safe, Aestelle.” G’raha said as she started walking towards her portal. “As you said, Elidibus is a threat looming over our heads and I would expect him to strike when you are most vulnerable. Pray, do not stay on your own for too long. If something were to happen to you…” His voice trailed off, his gaze falling to the floor.

She stopped just short of her portal and looked to her friend with a warm smile. “Your concern is appreciated, G’raha, but don’t worry so much. I’ve made it this far against all odds and Elidibus knows he can’t face off against me, weak as he is considering it hasn’t been that long since he abandoned Zenos’ body as his last vessel. If he does show up, it would be to talk and I doubt anything more. I’ll be back soon!”

Before her miqo’te friend could respond, Aestelle walked through the golden aether and within moments found herself in front of the Capitol in Amaurot, the journey quicker than any teleportation she’s managed with aetherytes though a little bumpier, she will admit.

The streets of home are emptier than when last she was here with her friends, the sight of shades walking about few and far between. Her eyes linger on the large doors of the capitol for a moment longer and then she starts down the street towards her and Hades’ apartment. There isn’t time to get lost in memories of the past or take a trip down memory lane when things could take a turn for the worst at any moment now. When all of this has finally come to an end, then she can take a second to look back on this chaotic journey and reflect. Right now, however, there are people who need her and she can’t let them down.

The lift makes a little _ding_ sound as the doors open, signaling she’s made it to the right floor. Though her steps slow when she immediately takes notice of the door to their apartment being left open. Elidibus wouldn’t have come down to the Tempest and even if he had, he wouldn’t bother opening the door when he can just as easily teleport inside…

Aestelle walks into her home and glances around, finding nothing out of place. It’s quiet, just as she would expect it to be. There’s no one to be seen as she makes her way past their small kitchen and through their cozy living room to walk down the hallway leading to their bedroom. 

“So Azem returns at last.”

“And here I was thinking she had forgotten all about her lover.”

Igeyorhm shook her head as she looked between Lahabrea and Nabriales who stood around the bedroom. “You both can’t simply welcome her back like two normal individuals, can you?”

Hythlodaeus shrugged. “What? Poking fun is the best way to welcome home our small old friend, no?”

The Martyr sighed. “If her return was under brighter circumstances, I might have agreed with you.”

“How is it a member of the Convocation can be so serious at all times? Those morning meetings of yours must have been a chore to sit through.”

“Watch your tongue. ‘Twould do you well to keep in mind that though we are but aetherial shades, I am yet a member of the Convocation of Fourteen and will not tolerate any disrespect.”

Hythlodaeus held his hands up in mock surrender. “Sorry, sorry. You just make it far too easy to get under your skin, most honorable Igeyorhm.” He said with a chuckle before turning his attention down to Aestelle. “Now then small old friend, what news have you brought us this fine evening?”

She glanced between the shades with knitted brows. “You’re all still here?”

“I said we would watch over this unconscious fool, did I not?” Nabriales asked in return.

“I just thought...nevermind.” Aestelle murmured, walking over to the bed and just barely managing to climb her way up onto it. “How is he─ _what happened_?”

Lahabrea walked to sit on the edge of the bed opposite of her and Hades, looking down upon the two smaller individuals while Aestelle crawls to sit at her lovers’ side, her hands already holding one of his. “Though his decline in health was slow in the beginning when you both were unconscious, not long after you left to seek the aid of your companions did his decline hasten.” The Speaker explained.

She held Hades' hand to her cheek, trying to warm him as best she could as she takes in his appearance. The third eye of the Garleans was entirely gone and his hair, oh his hair. It has gone completely snow white just as his old hair used to be. The only difference is that it’s still the same short hairstyle he had when she left. To see him with white hair again...it’s surreal.

“If you wish to ask about his appearance, save your breath.” Nabriales spoke up from where he now leans against the wall beside the window. “The change happened seemingly overnight and we have no answers to offer you as to this, sudden development. My only assumption was that it has to do with his soul attempting to correct itself, going so far as to altering his physical form to more accurately line up with how he presented himself from before the Great Sundering.”

“Though we have surmised that you separating yourself from him might have been the cause for the quickening of this decline in health.” Igeyorhm then said.

“A ‘mere guess, keep in mind.” Hythlodaeus tacked on. “His aether has grown more stagnant and the darkness around his eyes is an easy tell that the time left to him has grown considerably shorter in your absence.”

Her heart fell in her chest as she looked at Hades with nothing short of worry. “I was only gone for two days at most…” She said sadly. “And I still have to leave his side again in order to find the person who can save him and ask for their help. There’s no way I can possibly leave now. My beloved Hades...I wish I could fix this mess on my own…”

Hythlodaeus patted her head lightly. “Do not fret, my small old friend. He is not in grave danger just yet. But I would advise against leaving his side again until you have corrected the imbalance within his soul. There is no way to guess how quickly he will decline this next time should you leave for even a short while to seek aid.”

“Easier said than done considering this whole mess with the Convocation is mine to clean up and I should be the one leaving for the Grand Cosmos, not forcing my friends to do this on my behalf.” Aestelle muttered, her gaze never straying from her unconscious love. “Looks like I’ll have to ask them for help in this matter after all… Thancred is going to actually murder me for this.” She then sighed.

“Do my eyes deceive me or has the flow of his aether increased the slightest amount?” Igeyorhm asked, drawing everyone’s attention to the unconscious man.

Lahabrea lifted a hand to his chin. “They do not. ‘Tis faint, but there is no mistaking the sudden resurgence from within. ‘Twould appear our hypothesis was correct and you, Azem, are the lifeline keeping Emet-Selch here in the world of the living and preventing his soul from giving out.”

Her hold on his hand tightened. “So does that mean he knows I’m here with him?” She asked, her words laced with hope.

“I do not see how he could not now that your aether has all but smothered him in your own subconscious attempt to protect him.” Nabriales sighed. “Honestly, you two are about as disgustingly domestic as you were back then. ‘Tis a miracle that he is unconscious because I loathe to imagine how he would act if he were awake to see how far you’ve come.”

“Aw, was that your way of giving her a compliment?” Hythlodaeus asked teasingly.

“I did no such thing.”

“Of course not. Forgive me for thinking that something so _outlandish_ could be done by the Chronicler himself.”

“Enough you two.” Igeyorhm interjected before Nabriales could respond. “Let us focus on Emet-Selch for the time being. If her aether and presence alone is indeed enough to keep his condition from noticeably worsening, then it is imperative she remains at his side. But that in and of itself poses a problem if she is indeed needed to go and beseech the aid of the one who can yet save Emet-Selch.”

Nabriales sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Azem, surely those companions of yours can go on their own. Though they do not measure up to even half of your strength, they are still strong by mortal standards and do not require your assistance on every last journey they embark upon.”

“Just as Emet-Selch has said time and time again, it is not your job to be the strong one all of the time.” Lahabrea reminded.

Igeyorhm nodded in agreement. “‘Tis true that when circumstances hinder your ability to do what needs to be done, you should look to those around you for help. That was the reason even the Convocation often worked together─albeit begrudgingly─on all manner of problems. We were strong on our own, yes, but together we could achieve feats never before thought possible. Your companions can offer you the same support.” The older woman said, her tone warm. “Though you were always one to work alone personally in your fear of becoming a burden, you would stress to us the importance of camaraderie and working together countless times over. ‘Tis time you take heed of your own words and seek out the help of your companions.”

Aestelle looked to Igeyorhm and then between the other shades. “I haven’t spoken to them all just yet. What if they still insist that Emet must die and refuse to help me? What am I supposed to do then?”

“Have faith, small old friend. You have been by their sides through all manner of bad and terrible events, have you not? I can scarce imagine you shirking your duty to your friends in favor of ever running away, no matter how scared you may have been.” Hythlodaeus said, taking a seat on the bed beside her. “No, I imagine you have stood tall by their sides and defended them and their decisions no matter what it might have cost you to stand there for them and become their pillar of hope. They will not have forgotten your kindness nor your empathy and compassion so quickly, even if they wish they could. This old fool may be a stubborn and cold shrewd of a man, but you have stressed to them the good intent behind his wicked actions and the very history that took you and him both down this path. Your wish to see him saved shall become their own, I am sure, for they are also possessing of kind and noble hearts. They will come around, I know they will so have faith, Aestelle, and all will end well just as you wished it to from the beginning.”

“For Emet’s sake, I hope you’re right… I should bring him back to the Crystarium.” She said, looking from her lover to her friends. “But that means I’m going to have to leave you four alone…”

Nabriales scoffed. “Do not make it sound as though you are abandoning us. We are but shades brought into existence for the purpose of supporting you in Emet-Selch’s absence, nothing more. We will not want for company-”

“Not when we’re stuck with each other here for the rest of our days so long as Emet-Selch refuses for the incantation to fade.” Igeyorhm then sighed. “‘Tis a fact that we are to remain here and carry on as though the calamity has yet to befall us.”

Aestelle’s brows knit together as she looked to Lahabrea. “Won’t it get monotonous reliving the same day over and over again? Or is that not how it is for you four?”

The Speaker thought for a moment. “We do not know any better. Despite knowing what awaits us on our ‘morrow that will never come, ‘tis of no importance so long as we can go about our duties within the city. I yet have research to conduct with my students in the Akadaemia and even should they too be aetheric shades, that will not detract from the discoveries we can yet uncover. We are more than capable of thinking on our own separate from our creator.”

“And the Hall of Rhetoric will always be buzzing with conversations and debates to keep us entertained.” Hythlodaeus mused. “Our existences may not be the most extraordinary in the grand scope of this sundered world’s history, but it is Emet’s wish that this city was created to act as a living memory for you to ever find a home in─and we are but an extension of that wish. We shall remain here and live on as best we are able. Consider us your home away from home. Our memory will live on in this recreation of our remembered home, and it shall serve as a reminder that though we are not truly alive, we yet live on through you and Emet. Our legacy is yours and you will always have a home to find here, Aestelle.”

Her smile faltered. “I don’t deserve such kindness...not after failing you all when you needed me most. I’m sorry-”

“No.” Nabriales cut her off. “Enough with those apologies. You did all you could just as we did. What became of our world in the wake of Zodiark and Hydaelyn’s war was not your fault and none of us have ever thought it to be. None of us, not even Venat, knew the risk of summoning the two eikons. That they would hold influence over us was something that didn’t cross our minds as a possibility, naively so. As you have already surmised, we are naught more than puppets when under the guiding hand of an eikon, our actions─even those we may perceive to be our own─always ending up in service to said eikon. The once in-tact world was never yours to alone save, and our deaths on the Source were no more your fault than they were our own.”

“He’s right. You could give him and Igeyorhm the benefit of the doubt that maybe they truly didn’t know who you were, but being unsundered, I have little excuse for raising a hand against you just as Elidibus does. Our actions are not our own when we are doing all in service to Lord Zodiark so do not take our deaths upon your soul.” Lahabrea said softly. “We left you with no recourse but to strike us down and just as you were none the wiser to our connection, we too were in the dark. ‘Tis a burden off of our hearts knowing you were the victor in our battles, ensuring that humanity will never be left wanting for a noble heroine to come to their aid and protect them.”

“What they’re trying to say Azem is that you have been guilty of deaths that you can never truly take the blame for. There is no need for you to apologize. Mourn us as we were and mourn the loss of our home, but never tear yourself down for the fate we have been given. Instead save your lover and find a way to deal with our Emissary. Regardless of the outcome, however, never lose hope. You are a beacon to all that are lost─our shepherd to the stars in the dark─so if there is any one of us who needs to stay strong even in the face of hardship, ‘tis you.” Igeyorhm then said.

Hythlodaeus hummed. “That is right. We both know that Emet will need you to be there for him when he awakes and Elidibus is no better. You are the one who kept the Convocation together and acted as a symbol of hope for all of Amaurot. Not even leaving the Convocation deterred Amaurotines from praising your actions and oftentimes debating the morality of your deeds, stories from afar reaching their ears and inspiring countless others to follow in your heroic footsteps as best they could.” He said, looking down at her and tapping at his mask. “No matter how long you and Emet may be away, you will always be an Amaurotine and esteemed members of the Convocation of Fourteen. ‘Tis an honor few were ever given-”

“One you refused might I remind.” Nabriales cut him off with a snort.

The white-masked shade waved him off. “‘Tis an honor few were ever given,” he continued with ease, “and it is an honor you should wear with pride even now. Though the Convocation can never be brought back to its former glory, you are a living testament to the role and ideals you each held. Even should you keep hold of the guilt you feel for your actions done when under Hydaelyn’s influence, take heart and comfort in knowing that you are yet _our_ Azem and even the sundered still consider you their most valiant hero. Walk forward with your head held high, and do keep Emet from dragging everyone down into his ocean of never-ending sadness. We leave him in your care, small old friend. Come back and visit when time allows─we’ll even give tours of the city should you bring any new friends along with you.”

“I refuse to take that gun-wielding maniac anywhere _near_ my research.” Lahabrea sighed. “He is far too hot-headed to be trusted in a small room with my most intricate designs.”

Igeyorhm laughed a little at that. “I would like to speak with those twins and the other young girl when next they come around. ‘Twould appear they are quite curious about what Amaurot was like in the days prior to the chaos and I am confident that I can think up a number of stories to regale them with.”

“Does this mean I will be forced to show them around the Bureau of the Secretariat?” Nabriales asked, obviously wanting a ‘ _no_ ’ for his answer only for Hythlodaeus to give him a thumbs up.

“Sounds like a plan to me. And I’m sure Emet and I could give them a real good show with all of the more exquisite and unique creations we have stored in our Bureau.” Hythlodaeus said happily and then looked back down to Aestelle. “See? We will be fine in your absence and wish nothing but the best for you and yours. I’ll be sure to give you, Emet, and Elidibus a fitting welcome once everything has calmed down again. ‘Till then, I think it best you save our dear old friend and focus on the trials ahead. We have felt a particularly umbral presence lurking around the land up above and we can only guess it can be none other than Elidibus himself. Make ready for the difficult journey, Aestelle, and know we will always walk with you wherever you may lead us.”

Nabriales pushed himself up from leaning against the wall. “Enough of this sappy heartfelt talk. Let us get her back to the Crystarium so I can return to my work.”

Igeyorhm sighed. “I wonder if I will ever see the day where you can be a normal individual with a heart.”

“Me, having a _heart_?”

“You’re right, that is far too much to ask for. My mistake.”

Lahabrea scoffed. “And on that note, we bid you farewell Azem.”

“Take care, Azem.” Nabriales then said with a wave before promptly walking out of the room.

“Keep your Architect safe and I shall look forward to hearing good tidings upon your next visit.” Igeyorhm said, giving a slight nod and then following after the time mage.

Lahabrea shook his head. “Those two never get along…” He muttered.

Aestelle couldn’t help but laugh. “They haven’t ever gotten along. See you around, Lahabrea.”

He nodded. “Aye, see you again in the coming weeks when Elidibus inevitably drags you back down to this illuminated city in the dark depths of the Tempest.”

She watched the three shades leave until they had vanished entirely from her view, Hythlodaeus still sitting beside her on the bed. “You seem to be quite comfortable with the idea of talking to non-living entities as though they truly possess souls. Interesting, don’t you think?” He asked.

“It must be because Hades created each of you as perfect copies of your once-living counterparts.” Aestelle said with a small smile. “Besides, I think this is what I needed. To just be able to talk to you four again─even knowing you aren’t really _you_ ─it puts my mind and heart at ease. Like I’m finally given the chance to have the closure I was never able to previously get.”

The white-mask shade shrugged as he stood up. “Then ‘twould seem Hades’ creations have served their purpose perfectly.” He said, chuckling to himself while he stretches an arm high above his head. “Ah, but before I forget, let me help you in getting our old friend back to where you have made your home here on this shard─the Crystarium, was it?”

Aestelle tilted her head to the side some. “That’s it, yeah. What are you going to do?”

“Could you attempt to open up a portal to where you intend to let Hades rest?”

“Sure?”

Reaching out her hand, Aestelle closed her eyes and focused her attention on forming another portal identical to the one she created in the Ocular with the difference being this one is intending to head straight for her suite within the Pendants. When she opened her eyes, the swirling golden aether was pulsing with life. She glanced to Hythlodaeus only to find him reaching a hand out towards the portal and channeling some of his own aether into it. “Ah, so that’s where this _Crystarium_ is located. Interesting. So far away and yet you managed to find your way here? I would expect nothing less from the Traveler herself.” He mused. “Now then, safe travels and, I hope to see you again soon Aestelle.”

She wasn’t given a chance to respond before Hythlodaeus was turning his attention to her and enveloping both herself and Hades in her own aether, pulling the portal to carry them across the rift. The time spent traveling is no more than a few seconds and then the currents of aether are gently setting her down onto her bed within the Pendants, Hades lying down beside her just as he was back in their apartment in Amaurot. She blinks a few times, glances around, and then looks back down to her love as the golden portal fades away.

“Hades…” She whispered his name as she reached down to brush through his white hair. It’s still so jarring to see him with white hair again, like her eyes are playing tricks on her. But no, his hair is actually white and the Garlean third eye is gone, leaving nothing behind on his skin to even hint that it was there in the first place. If she didn’t know any better, she could almost trick herself into believing time had reversed and the world was still right. That Hades had simply gone and cut his hair on a whim. Though reality is far more harsh than that lovely thought.

“I’ll be right back, my love.” Aestelle murmured, brushing through his hair once more and then getting up from her bed. She spared him a glance and promptly hurried out of her room to go and speak with the Manager of Suites. There’s no chance that she’s going to head all the way up to the Ocular just to talk with her friends when Hythlodaeus and the others warned her that leaving Hades' side can be dangerous. They can come down to her room and talk there where she can stay by her beloved’s side and then they can see for themselves how dire this situation has become.

Grabbing the nearby chair the second she returned to her room, she pulled it over to sit right beside her bed and held Hades’ hand that’s closest to her, gently running her thumb over the backs of his knuckles while she waits for her friends to show up. Her eyes shift from his face to the slow rise and fall of his chest. Hythlodaeus was right, the dark circles under Hades’ eyes are worse than usual. His features are a little more defined as well─sunken in even─as if he was beginning to wither away in the short amount of time she took to talk with the Exarch and check on things in the Source.

Soft knocks on the door dragged her from her thoughts. Aestelle didn’t spare so much as a glance away from Hades as she said a short “come in”. And with a _click,_ the doors opened and in walked the Scions along with the Exarch. This time she managed to tear her eyes away from her beloved and focused on her friends who looked nothing short of shocked and confused.

“Is that...Emet-Selch?” Alphinaud asked as him, Ryne, and Alisaie took hesitant steps closer.

Aestelle nodded. “He doesn’t have much time left which is why I had to head straight to him the second I came back here to the First.”

Ryne placed a hand to her chest as she peered down at the sleeping Ascian. “He looks unwell, and his hair has changed color. Is this a result of his soul growing more stagnant?” She asked.

“It would appear so.” Y’shtola sighed. “Just as a primal’s influence over their thralls can alter their physical form after long periods of exposure, I am not surprised to find the opposite is true for a complete expelling of the primal influence would cause a physical change as well.”

“My friend, we have told the others of your plight and have discussed the matter concerning Emet-Selch at great length. Will you hear all it is we have to say before giving us your own response?” G’raha asked from behind her.

“Go ahead.” She responded softly, keeping her attention fixed on Hades.

“I shall start then.” Urianger spoke up after it became clear no one else wanted to take the floor first. “Before any explanation can be given for my reasoning, I must give my most sincere apology for deceiving thee. Though mine deception was found out, ‘tis still an act that weighs heavily upon mine heart and I doth not expect thine forgiveness nor do I seeketh it. I erred greatly and allowed myself to naively believe that only by Emet-Selch’s death wouldst the First be delivered unto salvation...and I admit, I didst not believeth in thine unproven solution to his tempering. What hast been done cannot be undone, mine actions wrongfully carried out, but I do beg leave to return to thy side and aid thee in thine quest to save Emet-Selch. By my actions from henceforth do I wish to atone for my wrongdoings and earn thine trust once more.”

Thancred cleared his throat. “Guess that means I’m next.” He said before sighing. “Look Aestelle, what I said to you in the Tempest back at the Ondo settlement, I meant it. The thought of you leaving is terrifying─more so than the thought that the First could have been doomed to be flooded with Light. You know as well as I do what the Ascians have done, and to think that you would save one was and still is hard for me to swallow… But, I too will push aside my own dislike for that wretched man and find it within myself to agree that from the history you and he have told us of, even an Ascian is worthy of redemption if they can prove they are a changed person. Emet-Selch was prepared to die by your hands to ensure humanity lived on, and no matter how much I loath the bastard I can’t deny that an action such as that alone deserves a chance to make right on his wrongs.”

“I had resigned myself to the belief that the Ascians could never be reasoned with, nor could they be understood.” Alphinaud said solemnly. “But you have shown us that even the most evil of villains are seldom ever merely an evil villain. I offer you my apology for so wrongly justifying my actions in opposition to your own. You have never refused us your aid and I should have afforded you the same courtesy. For this, I am sorry and, like my fellow Scions, I would be glad to assist with your efforts to save Emet-Selch and even Elidibus should a way be thought possible.”

“This really is not the most ideal of situations, but then again from the Ascian standpoint and even your own, this entire existence has been anything but ideal.” Alisaie said with a dejected laugh. “Yet despite your claims that your memories have all but warped your perception of this life and the life you once lived into a convoluted mess of flashbacks only worsening your homesickness, you have insisted that we are still your family and will protect us, no matter the cost. I could not help but think back to when you helped me with mine and my brother's expedition into the Coils. We barely knew one another yet you risked life and limb to see that journey to its end. And after it had all been said and done, I told you that I hoped to one day be able to repay you in kind and the second I am able to make do on those words, I toss them out the window in favor of the easier route.” She scoffed. “I failed you in your hour of need and forced your hand into running away… I doubted your ability to separate yourself from your past in order to do whatever had to be done and thought that if Emet-Selch could not be saved, it would fall to us to kill him in your stead so your hands would not be stained with his blood. I see now how much like every time before this, you have only the best of intentions and will stop at nothing to save this shard and all the others. I should have never doubted you...so, I’m sorry Aestelle.”

“I do not believe Ryne, the Exarch, or myself need to give you yet another set of apologies. And it would seem we are all of the same mind now.” Y’shtola said as she walked up to stand beside Aestelle’s chair, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. “For what it is worth, we give you our word that never again shall we question your judgment and if we do find ourselves concerned, we shall make our concerns known.”

“No more secrets.” Ryne agreed.

The Exarch clasped his hands together. “Well, there you have it. We each want to walk wherever you shall lead us. And we are also all in agreement that Emet-Selch should be given a second chance at life just as you have been given through the Great Sundering. What say you, Aestelle?”

She remained quiet as she held Hades' hand and watched him sleep. And then she shook her head. “I can’t just accept your apologies so quickly. You tried to _murder_ the man I love despite me pleading for you all to help me. I understand why you did it, I honestly do...but I think right now actions will truly speak louder than words and if you want to make things right, then I ask you help me save Emet and Elidibus.” Aestelle said softly. “I will always love each of you and I will always be a Scion─but before I was a Scion I was Azem and even before that, I was Emet and Elidibus’ friend. I will not turn my back on them no matter what they do because I know if I was just as lost, each of you would stop at nothing to bring me back to my senses. Once Emet is awake again, I’ll speak with him on what he thinks we should do. Even if I do accept your apology, you should all apologize to him too for nearly killing him.”

“I promise we shall make this up to you and him both.” Alphinaud responded.

“You see if we don’t.” Alisaie tacked on.

“So what exactly do we need to do to save this Ascian?” Thancred asked. “I listened to Y’shtola’s explanation but, well, I am no scholar and I’m afraid more than a few details were lost to me.”

Aestelle let out a small laugh as she turned in her chair to better see her friends while still holding Hades’ hand. “Why am I not surprised.” She said with just a ghost of a smile. “Shouldn’t you be on bed rest? I thought you fainted.”

The gunbreaker shrugged. “What can I say, matters where you’re concerned take precedence over my seemingly fine health.”

She rolled her eyes. “No they do not. You’re staying here to rest for a little while longer and the rest of you, I ask you go and seek out a Nu Mou named Beq Lugg in the Grand Cosmos.”

“The Grand Cosmos?” Alisaie repeated.

“A great palace built by the elves on the far shore of the Source.” G’raha helpfully supplied. “It was forsaken in the wake of the Flood, but Beq lugg chose to make their home there soon after. Though they have long lived as a recluse, they once occupied a place of honor in Voeburt’s royal court, and it is said that none in all of Novrandt is more knowledgeable than they on matters of the soul.”

The young red mage crossed her arms over her chest. “Well, I’ve no objection to seeking a helping hand, but if they’ve gone to such lengths to hide themselves away from the world, what makes you think they’d be willing to lend us one?”

“Tell them that the Warrior of Darkness herself is requesting their aid and that should be more than enough to have them taking an interest in our plea considering Titania and I are as close as can be between a fairy and a mortal.” Aestelle answered, her smile faltering. “We will also need Beq Lugg’s help in fashioning vessels of white auracite capable of housing your souls when the time to return to the Source comes around.”

Urianger tilted his head slightly. “Oh? Hast thou thought up a solution to our current predicament of being stranded here upon the First?”

“It’s just something to get you scholarly folk going on the right track. White auracite will be able to hold your souls and allow me to teleport back to the Source with you all as my possessions, in theory at least.” She explained. “Beq Lugg can help us with figuring out the finer details to soul preservation and transference─after he’s helped me save Emet, that is.”

Thancred sighed. “Sending us off while you do what exactly?”

“If I could go with the others, I would. But Emet’s condition worsens the further I’m away from him so I have to stay behind this time and leave this task to you all. But _you_ are not going with them. Isn’t that right Ryne?”

“Don’t you dare answer that, Ryne.”

The redheaded girl glanced between Aestelle and Thancred before smiling. “I think you deserve a break as well, Thancred. I’m sure whatever this Nu Mou has in store will be no problem for us to take care of!”

“Then we should not waste any more time and make for the Grand Cosmos at once.” Alphinaud said as he looked to G’raha. “Exarch, you know the way to this palace, correct?”

The crystalline mage nodded. “That I do. We shall make this journey a quick one, Aestelle. Pray, take this time to rest as well for surely the emotional turmoil you’ve been forced to endure all this time has taken its toll.”

She offered him a small smile. “Once Emet is awake and we’ve started looking into how to get you all back home where you belong I’ll rest.”

“It appears as though you might have some competition for being the best looking white-haired man around now, Thancred.” Y’shtola teased, him and her making their way towards the doors to Aestelle’s room.

Thancred scoffed. “Oh really now? Sounds to me like he’s very much a married man meaning I have no competition.”

Ryne hurried after them both. “Where do you think you’re going? You’re supposed to stay here and rest Thancred!”

“If it is white auracite thou sayeth we need, then I do beg leave to go and begin the creation of said crystal posthaste.” Urianger spoke up, looking to Aestelle for an answer.

Her eyes widened some. “Y-You don’t need my permission, Urianger. But yes, that’d be immensely helpful if you could have a crystal or two ready by the time everyone returns. Just, promise me no more using the white auracite against Emet or Elidibus. Like I said before, if they have to be taken care of by force then that job falls to me and me alone.”

He bowed. “Of course, milady. I will not doubt in thee again and will do my utmost to regain thy trust. ‘Till it is time to reconvene, I shall take my leave.”

Alphinaud and Alisaie watched Urianger walk out of the room. “Well, this conversation went far better than I had expected it to.” He said only for his sister to swat at his arm. “ _Ow_ ─what was that for?!”

“You should have been hoping for this outcome from the beginning you nitwit!” She snapped.

“I too share in his sentiment and am very much glad we can all once again work together without secrets being kept.” G’raha said, his smile warm as he walks over to the twins and places his hands on their shoulders. “We should follow our friends and take our leave as well.” He said and then looked up to Aestelle. “If you require anything while we are away, anything at all, call upon Captain Lyna to assist you. We will make this as quick a trip as we are able.”

“Before anything else, be safe. Elidibus is already here on the First and now that I have Emet in my care, there’s no telling when he might show up─especially if I’m not there to deter him from picking a fight.” Aestelle said, glancing to Hades for a moment before looking to the twins and G’raha once more. “I know I’m stressing how much Emet means to me, but you each mean the world and more to me as well so please, don’t do anything reckless. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if any one of you came back hurt.”

Alisaie shrugged off G’raha’s hand and started for the doors to the room. “Yes yes, no noble sacrifices. I have Alphinaud to keep me from doing anything exceedingly stupid, don’t I dear brother?” She asked and was already walking down the hallway, leaving him to scurry after her in a blind hurry.

Giggling, Aestelle shook her head. “I’m glad the many difficult trials we’re put through haven’t robbed them of their youthful glow. It’s nice to see them both act like kids every now and again.”

G’raha hummed in agreement. “‘Tis a rare but welcomed sight indeed.” He said while he walked towards the doors only to stop just shy of them. “Oh, and Aestelle?”

“Hm?”

“The twins and Ryne have told me of the stories you gave them from your past...and I want you to know that though we cannot replace the Convocation by any means, we are still a family.”

Her smile softened. “I know, G’raha. Now go on. You shouldn’t keep the others waiting.”

With a wave, he closed the doors on his way out, leaving her alone with her unconscious lover in the large room. 

Aestelle exhaled a soft sigh, returning her gaze to Hades as she continues to hold his hand. “You hear that, love? They’re our family, so let’s try to have some faith in them, yeah?” 

She paused, waiting for a response despite knowing she would not get one.

“Soon we can go back to how we used to be.” She murmured, lifting his hand to her cheek. “We’re almost there, Hades. Just hang on a little longer and I’ll fix everything. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty long chapter full of nothing but dialogue but I swear it's important for the story to keep going xD Next chapter I promise to give some wholesome Emet time (don't ask me how I'll manage this because I haven't thought that far ahead but so help me god I want more Emet lol) On the bright side, Aestelle is kinda okay with the Scions again and Elidibus is soon to really join in on the mayhem that is this fic so don't get too used to this chill somber vibes. Once Elidibus, the other three Cardinal Virtues, along with Eden/ Gaia things begin kicking up, there's gonna be a ton of chaos to sift through xD
> 
> So fun random thing, I finally learned Seat of Sacrifice Ex and *oh boy* is Elidibus a buttmunch to fight. The fight isn't absolutely terrifyingly difficult once you learn where to stand and when, it's just the absolute hell of quintuple cast that I want to tear my hair out at. I get the confetiteors (or however that's spelt lmao), I can do the t/h stack with dps towers mech fine, hell even the random WoL summon mech that has three variations is fine and so is the glowing swords across the ground─it is literally only quintuple cast that I get half the time and the other half I die in .2 seconds I swear. Lord save me and my astro self ;-; (I'm also starting the Titania draggo grind now that I got Innocence's so please, send me your luck because something tells me I'm going to hit totem cap on both Elidibus and Titania before I ever get close to winning a drop for their mounts ;-;)
> 
> As always everyone, thank you so much for reading and commenting! We broke through the 8k hits mark in only what? A weekish since this fic broke 7k? Absolutely insane. For my first real fic in this fandom (and being so new to ffxiv in general tbh), I'm still in shock at how well received this story has been and how much engagement it's receiving even now months after I posted the first chapter. From the bottom of my heart thank you for reading and I hope you have a lovely day/ night! ♡


	41. Dream Now of a Bright Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feo Ul comes to the rescue and offers Aestelle a chance to help turn Hades' nightmare into a pleasant dream.

* * *

Minutes turn into hours and Aestelle has yet to leave Hades side, patiently sitting in the same chair she has been for nearly an entire day now while she watches over him. He remains fast asleep on her bed within the Pendants, not so much as stirring the slightest bit. Absolutely still...motionless. If it wasn’t for the slow rise and fall of his chest and the barely audible sound of him breathing, she would have thought he died.

She places her arms on the bed and leans over to prop her chin up on her hands. Even talking to herself for a while wasn’t enough to cure her boredom or distract her from her anxiety. It’s nerve-wracking not knowing how the trip into the Grand Cosmos is going or if they’ll manage to get Beq Lugg to come all the way back to the Crystarium without her there to help convince them. If only there was something she could do to help someone...anyone in this situation… But, as fate would have it yet again, she’s powerless on her own. Maybe that’s a simple fact of life and no one can truly do _everything_ on their own─especially the larger-than-life tasks both herself and Hades have decided to burden all by their lonesome. Lahabrea and the others weren’t wrong when they said the Convocation worked together despite more times than not wanting to strangle their fellow colleagues over all manner of debatable topics which would only serve to lengthen the already long discussions over this and that they would have at their morning meetings. Saving Hades, saving this world and the Source, stopping the Final Days, all of it was never possible for her to achieve on her own and it’s frustrating.

“You look more down than a Nu Mou who just lost their new echevore tail.”

Aestelle looked up at the voice, a small bright light twirling down through the air before a certain red and orange pixie came popping in. “Feo Ul,” she said with a tired smile, “sorry for not visiting Il Mheg after we returned from the Tempest. As you can see, things got a little complicated not long after we last saw each other.”

The small fae king puffed up one of their cheeks as they placed their hands on their hips. “ _That’s_ the excuse you give for not so much as sending me a whisper along the wind that my dear sapling is fine?! The nerve of some people!”

“Feo Ul I can-”

“Bah, I can’t stay angry with you…” They groaned, letting their head hang for a moment as they flutter in the air just over Hades before looking up with a warm smile. “My precious, ephemeral sapling, I am glad to see that terrible Light has left and you’re back to your normal self. Our friend in crystal was especially worried about you. I’ve never so much as seen you sleep for more than a few hours─and then you were asleep for _days_!” They said and then pointed down at the sleeping Ascian. “But this one hasn’t awoken from his terrible, terrible dreams and his aether is a mess the likes of which I’ve never seen before.”

Aestelle’s smile fell as she looked to her beloved. “Hades and I fought and when I used the Light to strike through to his soul and rid him of the Darkness that took ahold of him, it nearly shattered him. Now he has barely any Darkness to his soul and there’s no telling when his condition might worsen so I haven’t left him since I returned from the Source.”

Feo Ul crossed their arms over their chest. “Hmph, you care so much for a being that isn’t even mortal. So much worrying and not enough doing!”

“What am I supposed to do?” She asked, her eyes widening the moment Feo Ul flew closer and poked at her forehead.

“Call for my help! How many times must I tell you this? Are you forgetting what us pixies do best?” They shook their head. “Tyr Beq has been singing your praises every time I so much as take a stroll out from the castle so surely you know what we’re capable of.”

“Tyr Beq has only ever been able to bring out the nightmarish beasts from the nightmares for me to kill them. I don’t think that will work with Hades, Feo Ul…” Aestelle said sadly.

Flying around, Feo Ul stopped over Hades once more and pointed at her. “My forgetful sapling, you remember who it is you’re speaking to, yes? Titania! _Meaning_ I can do just about whatever I want and if I want to send you into his dream then that is what I shall do!”

“W-Wait what-”

“He won’t stop calling out your name, wandering around some disaster-struck city and completely ignored me when I tried to talk with him! If I don’t get a ‘ _thank you_ ’ from him the moment he awakes, I’m sending all of you down with the Fuaths!”

“What are you-”

Aestelle’s words are cut off as everything suddenly begins to go dark as if she’s falling asleep against her will. No matter how hard she tries she can’t keep her eyes open. Within seconds all she can register around her is a dark void of nothing. It’s silent, empty, and creepily familiar. And then a small light begins to grow far off in the distance. Dust blows out from the light the larger it becomes and she has to shield her face as she’s placed in the center of a place she’s been to twice now.

Slowly, she lowered her arms and brushed off her black robes, glancing around in a daze. The ruins of Amaurot greet her with that same quiet that they did when she found herself plunged into Hades’ memory of the immediate aftermath of the Great Sundering. This time though, she can _feel_ the dust settling on her face. The wind is a little warm and coats her lungs in an uncomfortable film, the humidity so unlike Amaurot’s normally neutral and rather lovely climate. The memory she walked through before she was nothing more than a ghost floating by and watching as the scenes unfolded. This time, this time she’s actually here standing in the ruins and this is no memory.

With hesitant steps Aestelle begins her slow trek through this destroyed Amaurot. Clearly Feo Ul did some Fae magick and managed to throw her into Hades’ dream, but there’s no telling what they meant by calling this dream a terrible one. As far as she can see, it’s the same as the memory she first saw. But if Tyr Beq has taught her anything it’s that dreams can turn into nightmares in a matter of seconds. She needs to find Hades before something bad happens.

A tall spire nearby starts to creak and groan, the metal screeching as it suddenly begins to fall. She hurries to hide behind a sturdy building and the moment she abandons that street, a large gust of dust and debris goes flying past causing her to cough as she starts off in a new direction. Hades has to be nearby and if he’s still calling her name then she wants to stay quiet to listen for him.

Another building falls and more dust fills the air, completely blocking out the sun up above and covering the sky. This is terrible. How did Hades, Lahabrea, and Elidibus ever manage to make it through this on their own? To see such devastation and not a single body...it’s unnerving on a level she didn’t even know possible.

One would think that a calamity on such a large scale would leave hundreds upon thousands dead. They didn’t know what had become of their world yet so to suddenly find themselves alone in these ruins, she can’t imagine how scared they each must have been. She wouldn’t have been able to continue on if she was one of the unsundered. This is too much for any one person.

Getting ready to turn down a different street, Aestelle immediately reels back around the corner of the building and smacks her hands over her mouth. Standing there in the middle of such destruction is the First Doom. How and why it’s here now of all times can only come down to Hade's mental state declining. It’s cries ring loud into the eerie silence and far surpasses even the falling of far-off buildings and the collapsing of bridges. She doesn’t wait around to see what it decides to do, lifting up the ends of her robes and running down the street back the way she came.

How long has Hades been in this nightmarish dream of his? She knows how long he’s been sleeping, but dreams don’t follow the same rules as reality. Tyr Beq once went into a dream and said that they spent three months inside despite only a few minutes passing in the real world. Hades could have been here for years already or only a few hours. Though judging by the First Doom’s cries echoing off the ruined buildings behind her, she can only guess it’s closer to the former…

Calling out for him is out of the question while she hurries down a different street. If more monsters begin to appear, she’s powerless to defend herself. Her planisphere isn’t here and no matter how much she tries, she can’t conjure up a single arcanum. Hades is the only one capable of saving them both now. If only she could just find him then everything would be okay.

Her steps echo as she hurries down street after street with no destination in sight. The Capitol is but a ruined set of metal framework in the distance and she can’t see Hades walking all the way there in its current state so he has to still be around here somewhere. But where would he have gone? And how would he even know where to go? These ruins look all the same. Everything is cracked and fallen and broken, nothing being spared. There’s nowhere to go but forward and even then it’s all the same.

Aestelle suddenly goes flying down to the ground, her foot catching on a large slab of stone in her haste to find Hades. Her hands scrape against the concrete and dirt and dust seep into the cuts, her robes tearing some at her knees. “Ow…” She hissed, shakily pushing herself to stand and trying to dust herself off. It’s pointless, of course. The amount of dust in the air only clings to her robes as if trying to dye them an off-white.

Taking it slower through the city now, she tries to glance around only to find that the dust floating in the air is beginning to grow denser like a thick fog, making it hard to see a few yalms ahead of her now. It does little to drown out the screams of now the First and Second Dooms that are wandering these ruins as well. She’s been walking aimlessly for what feels like hours already and she hasn’t heard Hades even once. At this rate the Third Doom is going to appear and by then it might very well be too late to find him.

She reaches up to place a hand over her amethyst necklace as she turns down a different street. What will happen to Hades if his nightmares consume him? Will his condition worsen to the point even she won’t be able to help him..? She shakes her head. No, no of course not. There is always hope to be found in the dark even when all seems lost. She won’t give up just as Hades never gave up on her.

“Aestelle..?”

His voice caught her off guard, her steps stilling. She slowly turned to look over her shoulder and when she saw him standing far off down the broken road, her heart stuttered despite the overwhelming sadness she felt surge within her.

Long snow white hair flowing in the warm wind, black robes covered in dust and torn at the edges. Dirt sticking to his face and he looks as though he could collapse any moment now─but his eyes are still that same bright pale gold that remind her of the moon. This is how things should have been following the Great Sundering; her never being sundered and having the chance to stick by his side through this... Why must fate strive to tear them apart?

“Aestelle, is that really you?” He asked, starting towards her slowly at first before picking up his pace. 

She turned around fully just in time for Hades to bend down and wrap her up in a tight embrace, his hold on her deathly tight to the point his embrace hurts. “Please tell me you’re really here and won’t disappear─ _please_ tell me you’re here…” He said as he buried his face into the side of her neck, voice muffled by her hair while he holds her.

“I’m here, Hades. Everything is going to be alright now.” Aestelle said softly, barely managing to return his hug as his arms tighten. “Where are the-”

He doesn’t give her time to finish her sentence before he’s pulling back just enough to press his lips to hers in a desperate kiss. Aestelle’s eyes widen. Even when she was gone for months from Amaurot because of a mission gone horribly wrong, he had never once kissed her with such...panic? She doesn’t even know how to describe it. It’s as though he’s kissing her like his life depends on it.

“Oh thank the heavens.” Hades exhaled a sigh of relief as he pulled back a little further to really look down at her. “I thought you were gone like all the others. I was only imagining the worse had become of you, my dear Aestelle. It has been so lonely without you─I...I didn’t dare imagine how I would go on without you. But now that you’re here, all will be well. So long as I have you, I can go on.”

Her heart clenched at his honest words. “Hades, this is a dream… You do know that, don’t you?” She asked, placing her hands on his chest and looking up at him, another building falling a little ways away.

His brows knit together. “A dream? No, that can’t be. This is _real_ , my love.” He insisted. “How could you possibly believe this to be a dream when we are both here?”

“You’ve gone through this once before. With Lahabrea and Elidibus, remember?” She asked with her voice wavering. “Hydaelyn and Zodiark fought and Hydaelyn landed a crushing blow to Zodiark, fracturing him and all of reality. I...I didn’t survive the real Great Sundering Hades…”

Slowly, his eyes began to widen and shimmer with unshed tears. “No, no that can’t be. I cannot fathom an existence without you. What would I ever do if you were gone?” He asked as he only grew more confused. “Alone, in this world of ruin, no… I refuse to believe you.”

“This is from your memory. All you see around us is what you’ve lived through already. But that was the past, Hades, and this is no more than a dream and I am here now. See?” She said with a small, reassuring smile as she reached up to gently place her hands to his cheeks. “In this moment, I am right here and that is all that matters.”

His eyes flicked between her own as he tried to make sense of what she’s saying. “A...memory..?” He repeated.

She nodded. “I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s true. You’re sleeping right now and I came to help turn this terrible nightmare into a lovely dream. And when you wake up, this will be all over and we will still be together.”

“I don’t understand. Why is it I have dreamt up this dreadful past and how did you manage to find your way here?” He asked.

“We can talk about that when you wake up. Right now, how about you try and think of some place nicer for us?” Aestelle asked only for the Third Doom to begin making its descent from the heavens. She can hear its wings flapping even from so far away, a beam of purest blue darting across the sky and causing an explosion way off in the distance. “It’s _your_ dream, Hades.”

He shook his head. “I don’t know how to whisk us away from this place.” He said at nothing above a whisper, his arms once again tightening around her as the screeches and cries from the selfsame nightmarish beasts that ravaged this city once before began to sound from all around.

“Hey, look at me.” She said, stopping him from glancing around frantically as more beasts begin to spawn seemingly from nowhere at all. “It’s okay. Like you said, I’m here and when we’re together, everything will be fine. How about…” She paused as she thought. “Why don’t you close your eyes and think of something pleasant? Something, calming. A place you and I can rest in.”

More monsters started prowling through the streets. A few stalked by into nearby ruined buildings and it’s only a matter of time before they turn their attention to them.

Hades seems to know that just as well as she does, his gaze flicking past her for a moment only to refocus on her the moment he sees another beast. “I, I can’t think of anything.” He said with his voice shaking ever so slightly. “It’s hard to think. Everything is muddled by this overwhelming sense of fear.”

“Just your emotions from the memory working its way into this dream.” Aestelle murmured, not even sure if what she’s saying is right. “Nothing to worry about. Focus on me if nothing else. C’mon, close your eyes. You can think of something, I’m sure of it.”

“What if you disappear?”

“I promise I’m not going anywhere, my love.”

He spared her a skeptical glance before bending down to bury his face into the side of her neck once more, hugging her as close to his chest as they can physically be. She reached up to gently card through his long hair with one of her hands, resting her chin on his shoulder and looking past to the nightmarish fiends that are now slowly trudging closer from the far end of the street. The screams and cries that haunt even her own nightmares from the Final Days are beginning to resound, cries for salvation echoing off of the ruins and only causing Hades to tighten his hold on her.

“Think, Hades. Anywhere you’d want for us to go together, anywhere at all. Just imagine it and we can go there.” Aestelle whispered.

The dust above began to clear only for the Third Doom, that of Therion, to be seen. Her eyes slowly widened as the monster turned its sights to her and her beloved. Aestelle could only watch on in horror as a bright blue light began to form in front of its face, a harrowing screech sounding from the beast as it sends a destructive beam of light down aimed for them. The blue is reflected in her eyes while time slows. 

And then she smiles as she closes her eyes. Hades is here and she believes he’ll spirit them away to a place far far away from this nightmare that was once their home. Resting her cheek against his shoulder, she waits for the pain from the blast of light only for it to never come. Just as it was supposed to hit, she’s instead met with a cool breeze blowing past them both, the cries and screams and the sound of buildings falling into rubble disappearing instantly.

Opening her eyes, Aestelle slowly pulls back and looks around in awe. In every direction she looks, there’s nothing to see but a beautiful pale ice blue field of forget-me-nots. No more monsters, no more ruins, no more dust or anything unpleasant. Clear skies with a few clouds roll by greeting them as Hades slowly releases her from his embrace in favor of grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers as he too takes in the change in scenery.

“I remember now…” He murmured, a stronger gust of wind billowing past and carrying hundreds of tiny petals along on the breeze. “The world was breaking, cracks forming in the streets and separating the land. Everyone began to glow as their souls slowly started to fragment and chip. They ran around, trying to ask for help or desperately searching for their friends and loved ones only to shatter one by one...one by one I watched as our world fell apart.”

Aestelle stayed quiet while she looked up at him, his eyes never leaving the flowers.

“I called out for you, praying to any deity that would hear my pleas for them to deliver you to me before it was too late. I had said the most vile things to you…” He sighed. “You left our home crying and that was the last I ever saw of you. How could I have ever allowed for a primal to get between us..? And as if that wasn’t horrible enough, when I had finally found you again in your first of thousands of lives, I knew instantly you couldn’t remember me.” He said with a halfhearted and hollow laugh. “You looked the same as you ever did─just as radiant and beautiful and you were still so lovely. Yet when you looked at me, your smile faded and you clutched at your chest, struck with a pain so deep that it rendered you speechless. I could see it in your eyes...you knew I meant the world to you but you hadn’t the faintest idea who I was and it broke you as it did me.”

He squeezed her hand lightly, watching the petals dance across the wind. “Lahabrea had said the same fate had befallen Igeyorhm, and Elidibus couldn’t find a single soul who remembered life from before the Great Sundering. I pretended as though I could continue living beside you despite not being sundered myself. Alas, time had other plans and it felt as though I but blinked an eye and you were an old lady on her deathbed. Your first death was in my arms and after that, I vowed to never again find you in your mortal lives.” A scoff slipped past his lips. “But I couldn’t help myself. You were dead and I watched your soul linger in this world of the living, wandering and searching. Lost. I gathered your soul and found you a new vessel, and thus did your second life begin only this time it ended with you being hailed a hero. A heroine and champion to the weak, possessed of a noble and compassionate heart, and you had offered up your all to save a city that only ever saw you as a tool to be used for their own salvation. I watched on in disgust but waited patiently for the chaos to come to its conclusion before gathering up your soul and finding you a new vessel yet again.”

“This time, I made sure that this third mortal life would start as far away from conflict as possible. You grew up in a city with no connections to magick, no disputes with nearby towns, and was generally loved by all.” Hades' expression fell into a scowl. “But then Hydaelyn began using our destroyed world against us, star showers falling overhead and turning you into a pawn, the same as myself and our brethren. I could do nothing as you somehow became a hero yet again, saving everyone in exchange for your own life. Not even Elidibus could aid you in forestalling the First Umbral Calamity from Hydaelyn’s attempt at ridding the Source of us. You died another noble death and thus did the cycle continue all the way to now. I have watched you die by those who want to use you for one reason or another and had to hold myself back before I made myself known. We had yet to understand how it is the First Umbral Calamity brought about a rejoining and decided to watch as you carried out Hydaelyn’s bidding time and time again until you died in a vain attempt to stop the Second Umbral Calamity. Though your soul grew stronger for it, your first life in the Third Astral Era proving to be significantly stronger than your last.”

“And it’s around then that you began to come up with a plan to stop the cycle and save me?” Aestelle asked, smiling when he looked down at her in slight surprise like he had forgotten she was there already.

Hades slowly nodded. “I could not defy Lord Zodiark’s wishes, but I could still perform tasks on my own to some small degree. I labored to protect your soul after every death, painstakingly planning out calamity after calamity and scripting out entire wars for your benefit. If the world was doomed─either by man himself or the two primals giving rise to incredible discord─then I would use it to help you become the Azem you desperately wished you could have been when the Final Days were upon us. I had resigned myself to the reality that the time where you and I could live and be happy together had passed and now I was fated to die by your hand. Only then could the Source and the remaining shards be trusted to watch over themselves. ‘Till such a day arrived, I would continue on my path as you would yours.”

Letting go of his hand, Aestelle skipped on ahead through the field of flowers and looked back to her beloved as a light gust of wind picked up even more petals. “And look where we are instead! You saved us both, Hades, and now I can save you. We can be together again!” She said happily while she twirled around. “You and I, together again as though not a day has passed. Forget about whatever things we might have said in the end, it doesn’t matter. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you so enough sulking about. We’ve made it! Once you wake up from this dream, we can go back to how we are right now. The real us.”

“The real us.” Hades repeated as he began walking after her with a small smile ghosting over his lips. “No more primal influence. Even should these shards remain sundered, knowing you can go on living into your next life with memories of me in-tact is reassuring. For the rest of eternity, we can finally know peace together again at last.”

As she skipped further ahead and tried to catch a petal in her hands, her breath hitched when the petal went right through her. She stopped in her tracks and raised her hands. Oh...she’s beginning to fade.

“Aestelle?” Hades said her name, panic clearly rising as he starts walking quickly towards her.

Turning around, she smiled as brightly as she could. “I have to wake up, my love. But don’t worry, I’ll wake you up in no time at all so just wait a little longer and we can truly be together again.”

“You’re leaving?” He asked, trying to reach her only for the field of flowers to grow, the distance between them widening as he starts sprinting towards her. “You can’t leave! We were just reunited─Aestelle, please!”

Tears stung at her eyes as he tried desperately to reach her. “I have to go Hades. I have to save you still.”

He ran as fast as he could, petals flying up into the air behind him as he slowly began to close the distance. “I’m already saved. Don’t you see? We can stay here in this paradise for the rest of our lives. Don’t go!”

Her smile wavered some while a tear managed to slip down her cheek, Hades no more than a few fulms away from her now. “Just a little longer and all will be right, I promise.”

“Wait!”

“I love you.”

In an attempt to hold her one last time, Hades lunged forward only for Aestelle to disappear right as he managed to wrap his arms around her small frame. He fell to his knees in the field of pale ice blue forget-me-nots, his hands balling up in the grass as petals rain down around him.

And just like that, she was gone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter (or at least it feels like it is since it's centered around Hades lul) but I think this is probably one of my more favorite chapters I've written so far. it doesn't have too much going on but the things Hades says tell *a lot* into the past that hasn't really been explained too much from his pov. I dunno, I could also just be biased and because we got cute Emet time this turned into one of my fave chapters as well xD
> 
> So I got a house two days ago in FFXIV (got it on plot 19 in lavender beds too which is a real nice small plot and i love it ;-;) It's a funny story how I got it because a ton and I mean *a ton* of houses went up for sale all across the residential districts on Siren (ppl were thinking it was auto demolition after Christmas subs ran out) and I camped outside this one plot for 10 hours straight. From 6PM to 3:37AM I was there and for the most part, was alone which anyone who has attempted Housing Savage will know that that is as rare as winning the Cactpot board if not more so lmao A few people came, tried to be buttmunches and scare me off, but overall I was alone for probably 6 of those 10 hours.
> 
> One girl and her FC friend came along near the seven hour mark and after a few minutes of us both spam clicking, she started talking to me in /say chat and they were actually insanely nice. TLDR she and the guy are high ranking officers in a pretty large FC and after talking with them for a while, a few of their FC mates also came to help us camp this plot and they eventually invited me into the FC too xD the crazy thing is that the girl (who was the only one going for the plot, everyone else was just there to scare off other ppl into thinking a lot of ppl were on the plot) she ended up going offline around 2AM and wished me luck in getting the house and her FC mates who I guess are now also my FC mates stayed around and AFK'd until I got the plot 
> 
> ;-; now I have a house and I feel really bad for getting it because she's still house hunting but all the plots have been taken and it doesn't help that this FC is filled with nice people like fjkdl;akfds we ran lvl 80 maps yesterday and i didn't have any so they gave me two and on my first map we went to the end of all five incantations in a dungeon *and I got the Sungold Talos minion* As if I didn't feel bad enough already xD I'm really happy with the FC and I'm just shocked that so much good came out of trying to buy a house when it's almost always a terrible experience for those trying to house hunt. Bless my FC friends for being so wholesome and being my first real FC and friends in game ♡ (also thanks to my vet friend who was a real legend and loaned me 3.5mil gil since I only had 1.5mil and really wanted this plot lmao)
> 
> Sorry for the long side note I just wanted to share how insane that all was since every forum post I read while sitting on the plot was full of people saying how bad their time house hunting goes. I'm usually the person who has absolute poop luck so this was *surprised Pikachu face* level of o.0
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading everyone! Hope you're having a lovely day/night and see ya in the next update ♡


	42. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late-night visit from Cyella is finished off with a memory between the Architect and the Emissary.

* * *

In a daze, Aestelle slowly opens her eyes and finds that she had fallen asleep in her chair, resting her upper body on the bed while Hades continues to sleep. She blinks a few times as she sits up, trying to clear her head and adjust to the darkness of the room. Had she turned off the lights? She doesn’t remember getting up to do so…

Turning her attention back to her beloved, she reached out to rest her hand over his. Even placing a few thick blankets over him hasn’t been enough to keep him warm...and his breathing is becoming ever more shallow. Time is swiftly running out and the thought of him dying terrifies her more than anything else. They have both come so far despite the challenges that tried desperately to set them back and stop them in their tracks─if she was to lose him now, she doesn’t know how she’d go on.

“Was all of that a dream..?” Aestelle whispered to herself, looking at Hades for a moment longer before standing up and stretching. “Feo Ul is gone, but that felt so real…” She sighed while she walked over to the window and opened it, moonlight cascading down into the room. “The flowers, the wind, hearing the trouble you’ve gone through to protect and support me through this mess...I couldn’t have dreamt it all up, could I..?”

Knocks on the door to her room startled her, Aestelle turning around and placing a hand over her chest as she stares on at the door with widened eyes. Shaking her head, she slowly walked towards it. It’s so late into the night and her friends are nowhere near the Crystarium right now so who could be calling for her? They could have at least waited until the morning.

She opened the door just a crack to get a look at the person standing there. Though when she saw her, she opened the door a little wider. “Cyella?” Aestelle asked with knitted brows.

The elezen woman placed a hand to her chest and bowed. “I do believe we’ve met briefly in passing during your short moments of respite. Though tonight, I wish to speak with you in private and drop this charade of mine. Will you humor my request and let me in? I have some information I think a famed Ascian-slayer would enjoy hearing.” 

“S-Sure?” Aestelle stuttered, opening the door a little wider and stepping aside, closing it once the other woman had walked inside. “Couldn’t this have waited until-”

“The morning?” Cyella cut her off, walking towards the window and turning around to face her. “I think not. Patrons of Glynard have spoken of your peculiar gift to spy into an individual's memories. A rumor I thought it to be after that white-haired fellow and the young girl that’s glued to him at the hip were overheard talking about you. Though if there is a shred of truth to be found from such a tale, then I would not be surprised if you have seen me before in the memories of an old comrade who has long since departed from this world.”

Aestelle nodded. “From Branden’s crystal. You were there with Ardbert and the others.” 

“Surely you have taken notice that those memories are from a century ago and yet I haven’t aged a day since, yes?”

“I did, but I thought it better to not ask seeing as you’re not causing any trouble.”

Cyella smirked a little at that. “You are not wrong. I am not as young as I used to be and the thought of wearing armor again is tiring on it’s own.” She sighed, shaking her head before shifting her gaze to the large bed Hades is currently sleeping in. “Ah, so _he_ is the reason the Crystarium has been feeling off as of late. An Ascian, I presume?”

“How did you-”

“Time for lengthy explanations can be found later. I but only need is for you to trust me and trust that what I am going to say is the truth. Sound alright, Warrior of Darkness?”

Her eyes widened. “I guess I have no choice but to hear you out.”

The elezen smiled. “It is heartening to know that such a vaunted hero is amenable to reason. As you know through Branden’s journey, he was not born a Warrior of Light but was made into one through the tragedy that was his and Princess Sauldia’s story. Much the same can be said for the other three noble companions that Ardbert kept in his company; Renda-Rae, Lamitt, and Nyelbert.” She said, crossing her arms under her chest. “All four returned as Cardinal Virtues and yet Ardbert’s body, buried with the others in Eulmore, had been left untouched by the Light─and gladly so─‘till recently, that is.”

Aestelle tilted her head to the side. “What’s happened?”

“Rumors of an axe-wielding adventurer claiming to be a Warrior of Light have begun to circulate and make its rounds not only throughout the Crystarium but throughout all of Novrandt in only a few days time. He shows up at the perfect moments to slay beasts and save small towns and villages and it seems he has a knack for appearing right after a problem has sprung up. Strange, is it not?”

“That isn’t Ardbert.” Aestelle said with a serious expression.

Cyella shrugged. “I could have told you as much myself. I have yet to lay eyes on this man, but all descriptions point to Ardbert’s body being used like a puppet by who I can only assume is an Ascian. And, as I know just as well as you do Warrior of Darkness, Ascian’s seldom make a show for the crowds unless something on a grand scale is being set in motion which is why I have come to talk with you of your true identity and to petition your aid.”

Moving to sit at the large dining table, Aestelle reached over to grab them two cups. “Let’s talk then, but I could use something to drink while we do it. Want some water as well?”

The elezen woman wandered over to sit beside her. “I would, thank you. Care to enlighten me as to where you, the Exarch, and your friends are from? It is clear to see each of you are not of this world.”

Aestelle smiled a bit as she passed Cyella a drink. “Really? And here I thought we were playing the part of Novrandt natives pretty well.” She responded with a small laugh. “We’re from the Source originally. But after all manner of intended time and teleportation travel and summoning magicks gone wrong, we ended up here in order to save the First from the Flood of Light that threatened to consume it.”

Cyella hummed as she took a sip of her water. “I see. I would say that such a tale is obviously fake─especially after the stories I’ve had the pleasure of drunkards regaling me with during work hours─though seeing an Ascian lying unconscious in your bed, I can only assume you are telling the truth. You know of the fate of the Thirteenth, do you not?”

“A world consumed by Darkness and is now nothing more than a void.” Aestelle recounted what Unukalhai has told her before. “How do you know about the Thirteenth?”

“Because I am a native of the Thirteenth.” Cyella answered, taking another sip of her water as Aestelle looks to her in shock. “Two Ascians named Mitron and Loghrif came to me moments before death had claimed my soul and offered me a second chance. Come to this shard mirroring the fate of my home and bring about a Rejoining in order to save the Thirteenth. As you can clearly see by the state of the world, however, I failed. The rest of my tale can be spoken about in length once the Cardinal Virtues and Ardbert’s puppeteer have been dealt with.”

Aestelle shook her head. “I’m sorry, but you’re from the Thirteenth? And you _met_ Mitron and Loghrif?”

“Is it truly so surprising to know that the Ascians would go so far as to use individuals from other shards to do their bidding on worlds yet capable of being Rejoined?”

“I guess not, just...never mind. What is it you wanted to ask of me?”

Cyella sighed, placing down her cup with a light _clank_. “The Cardinal Virtues must be put to rest as soon as you are able to aid the three remaining hunters with their marks; them being Lue-Reeq, Giott, and Cerigg. The Ascian controlling Ardbert’s body may use them the Cardinal Virtues in some wicked plan and I do not wish to see them be made spectacles out of, as if their tarnished reputation wasn’t insufferable enough.”

“So just finish off the hunts, and then what?” Aestelle asked. “Have you thought about what the Ascian in Ardbert’s body might do if I begin killing the last of the Cardinal Virtues?”

The elezen woman shrugged. “Either you kill off these sin eaters making mockeries of valiant warriors and anger an Ascian or allow an Ascian to see their plan go uninterrupted. Which do you find to be more dangerous for the First?”

Aestelle pouted, her shoulders falling. “Clearly the second one…” She grumbled. “Alright, I’ll help with the last of the hunts once Emet is awake.”

“Emet?” Cyella repeated, glancing over her shoulder back towards the bed. “As in Emet-Selch?” She then asked.

“How did you know his name?” Aestelle asked hesitantly. “He never really wandered around the Crystarium so you shouldn’t have ever met him.”

“And I haven’t. Emet-Selch was nothing more than a name tossed around by Mitron and Loghrif during their brief meetings with me. His name, and that of Elidibus, the white-robed Emissary who I’ve yet to meet personally as well.” Cyella explained. “Though judging by the way Mitron and Loghrif spoke of those two, it would appear they are at the top of the dark order the Ascians have founded for themselves.” She paused as she turned her attention to the younger girl. “Why is it you have one of the two lead and most dangerous Ascians unconscious and lying in your bed?”

“That’s also a long story best left for when we both have more time for idle chitchat.” Aestelle responded with a sheepish laugh. “The important thing is that Emet has been working to help me grow stronger so I could save the remaining shards. But by doing so, he made me powerful enough to rid him of Zodiark’s influence and now he’s no longer one of the Ascians you’re familiar with. He’s just, Emet.”

“A reformed Ascian then?”

“That’s a nice way of putting it, yeah.”

Cyella placed a hand to her chin. “Hm, a reformed Ascian…” She murmured before flashing her a forced smile. “Do not curse me for not believing that so soon. Though if he truly is on your side of this battle, then he will be invaluable to halting the Ascian in Ardbert’s body.”

Aestelle turned on her stool to look back at Hades. “I don’t know if I should let him help me when dealing with Elidibus.”

“Ah, so you’ve come to the same conclusion as I have as to the Ascian’s identity. But why prohibit Emet-Selch from fighting if he is now going to be fighting for the salvation of this world instead of its ruination?” Cyella asked.

A small and somber smile ghosted over Aestelle’s lips. “Because, asking him to fight Elidibus feels, wrong? Like I’m pitting friends against one another. Not to mention I have no idea if Elidibus or any other Ascian for that matter can revert what I’ve done to Emet and somehow make him a thrall to Zodiark yet again. It’s too dangerous.”

“A valid concern...but if Elidibus intends to put his plans into action soon then we may need Emet-Selch despite the risks.” Cyella murmured. “I will not claim to understand your reasoning for sparing that man or caring for him personally, but you have the same charm as Ardbert so I’ll overlook this dark intrusion into _my_ Crystarium.” She said, her tone having a playful lilt to it as she stood up from the table. “I shouldn’t keep you from your rest any longer. I’ll speak with the final three bounty hunters about possibly working together to get their preliminary investigations underway without your aid so that you will have less waiting around to do while they work.” Cyella stopped walking just as she made it to the doors to the room. “Ah, that reminds me actually. Once this Ascian is awake, come and grab him a proper meal up at the Wandering Stairs. I would be curious to hear his opinion on Elidibus’ actions as well as just wanting to meet one of the Paragon’s responsible for the destruction of my home. Have a good night, Warrior of Darkness.”

Aestelle stayed sitting on her stool as she watched the elezen woman leave, closing the door quietly behind her. That was an interesting and rather brief conversation to say the least. She makes a mental note to ask Unukalhai if he knows Cyella the next time she visits the Source. It makes sense that there would be other survivors from that dark world, but it’s still shocking to think that a survivor would be this close and already leery of the current Ascian movements taking place so soon after Hades’ defeat. Just what happened to Cyella to not have her also be a known Warrior of Light with Ardbert and their other companions? Of all the things she’s heard and read while here in the First, she has never once heard of a sixth adventurer in their group. Has she purposefully been written out of their tales..?

Shaking her head, Aestelle grabbed their cups and moved to place them on the counter. It’s late and she’s still rather tired so maybe catching a few more hours rest won’t hurt. Hopefully when the morning comes, her friends will return with good news… Or they’ll come to tell her Beq Lugg turned them away.

“Hades, this is getting out of hand.” Aestelle sighed as she walked back over to her bed and took a seat on the edge after pushing the chair away. “First you have an entire underlying motive to your Ascian schemes and now we have to somehow deal with your current state, a survivor of the Thirteenth, Elidibus doing what he does best and causing trouble, and that’s not to mention my friends own wavering link between body and soul.” She pouted, reaching over to lightly brush through his hair before pulling back the blankets and crawling under to lie down beside him.

Grabbing his hand to hold with both of hers, she molded herself to his arm and made herself comfortable. She closed her eyes while she lied down beside him, trying to ignore how cold he is despite the many blankets she has layered over him.

“I know you’re asleep,” she whispered into the dark with her eyes still closed, “but do you think this will end well?" She couldn't help but ask. "Elidibus is moving far quicker than he did after I first triumphed over you, and I don’t know what that means for our future. What if he can’t be saved, Hades..? Elidibus is our friend… We can’t abandon him even if you don’t like him still.”

Aestelle pressed her face into his arm. “We were a family once; dysfunctional and always having stupid arguments and never seeing eye-to-eye on things...but we were a family and that includes Elidibus. I have seen enough of our family die, so, please don’t make me kill him Hades…"

"But if you say I have to, then I will…”

Her words hung in the air as she listened to his soft breathing, trying to fall back asleep and join him in that large field of forget-me-nots. But as luck would have it, her dream isn’t a dream at all when she finally manages to slip away into unconsciousness. Instead a memory comes to her, and a memory she doubts she was ever supposed to see.

_“You cannot be the sacrifice to summon Him forth.”_

_Hades stops walking down the halls of the Bureau of the Architect and promptly whips around to glare at the white-robed man following after him from behind his blood red mask. “How many times must I tell you this─my mind is made up and nothing you nor anything the others have to say will have me shirking this responsibility to someone else.” He says and then starts off back down the hallway, the building surprisingly empty on such a high floor._

_Elidibus sighs and follows after him. “Emet-Selch, must I remind you why it is we have become something akin to friends in these recent decades?”_

_Without a word Hades kept walking, nearing his office at the end of the long hallway._

_Elidibus shook his head. “Why must you make this so difficult? It is clearly in the Convocation’s best interest for this sacrifice to be made by me. ‘Tis not a question of character, but of position. I hold no office unlike yourself and the others with the exception of Azem. But we cannot dare ask her to sacrifice herself after working tirelessly to forestall this calamity therefore this sacrifice falls to me to make, not you.”_

_Hades threw open the door to his office and didn’t bother closing it behind him knowing full well the Emissary will follow after him regardless of if he managed to lock him out. “And do tell me why it is I shouldn’t be the one to save everyone─to save her?” He asked, walking past his desk to look out the large window placed behind it, the Capitol standing tall in the distance with spires and other large buildings all reaching for the stars twinkling high above in the night sky. “She has done her part as best she could and it is time I do mine.”_

_Placing his hands on the front of the desk, Elidibus looked at his colleague with an obvious frown despite his own mask covering much of his face. “You have this institution to look over, Emet-Selch. If you were to disappear, the amount of trouble you would inevitably cause the Convocation is immeasurable. And that is to say nothing of the impact your departure would have on her.”_

_“Oh? If you care about her so much then why don’t you just have her?!” Hades snapped as he turned to look at the white-robed man. “Every time she returns to Amaurot, who is it she seeks out first? Not I. And who is it she runs to when a new discovery has been made brought about by her research from abroad? Most certainly not myself.” He took a step closer to his desk, taking off his mask to honestly look at the man standing opposite of him, his glare only that much more deadly. “At this point even I am beginning to believe Fandaniel’s insane rumors! Are you sure I can even call her mine when she has become yours?”_

_Elidibus removed his mask as well, letting it rest against his hip as he looks to Hades with slightly knitted brows. “I have told you personally that she has never once done anything questionable. Aestelle would never hurt you-”_

_“Do not tell me what she would and would not do.” Hades cut him off with a bite to his words. “I know her well enough to have an idea where her heart lies. ‘Tis obvious to tell she holds a fondness for you unlike that she has for any other on the Convocation or even for our closest friend, Hythlodaeus. No. She likes you the same as she does me if not more so...she simply hasn’t realized it yet.”_

_“You are mistaken. Though we are friends, yes, I will not allow you to continue believing in some absurd lies told by a man who wishes nothing more than to see the city buzzing with idiotic gossip. Have you ever thought why it is she comes to me before you? Or maybe thought of asking her?” Elidibus paused for a moment only for the other man to cross his arms over his chest in response. “She knows how busy you are.” The Emissary said with a softer tone. “She worries constantly about distracting you, possibly ruining a creation or stealing you away from your work when now more than ever does Amaurot need your concepts to protect her people. There is none more loyal among our kind than she and to hear you doubt her thus, to put it plainly, is disgusting. You have allowed for a man like Fandaniel to get into your head and twist my friendship with her into something evil. If I am to leave this world then I wish to do so with the knowledge that you will not be abandoning her when she needs you.”_

_Hades scoffed, looking off to the side. “You clearly have feelings for her so would it not be better for you if I was to be the sacrifice? Your one and only competition gone for good─who could possibly pass up such an enticing offer?" He sneered._

_Elidibus exhaled a heavy sigh. “For the final time, I do not wish to, as you have put it, steal her away from you. Whatever feelings I may have for her are irrelevant.”_

_“So you do like her then.”_

_“It does not matter what I feel towards her.”_

_With narrowed eyes, Hades returned his gaze to the other man. “It does matter, Elidibus. If she would be happier-”_

_“Do not finish that sentence.” Elidibus said coldly. “This matter is not up for debate. She is your lover and she would have it no other way so accept this fact and stop doubting her so. She has given you her all and it would do you well to remember that for when I am gone, she will have one less person to call her friend and we are both painfully aware of how limited her social circle truly is.”_

_Hades frowned. “I know she has limited close friends, but she would be fine without me.”_

_“Have you gone mad?”_

_“Have you?”_

_Elidibus shook his head. “Nay, ‘tis you who has lost his grasp on reality. Tomorrow morning I will announce my decision to become Zodiark’s heart and that is final.”_

_“And why do you get to make this decision?” Hades asked._

_It was clear to see Elidibus was growing frustrated now the longer this conversation went around in circles. “Because I have a family to protect.”_

_For a moment, Hades just stared at the man before him. “You have taken her approach to viewing our order I see.”_

_Elidibus let out a halfhearted laugh, relaxing some for the first time in hours. “Haven’t you as well? ‘Twas difficult to pretend we aren’t closer due to her presence and influence.” He said, slowly walking around the desk to look out the large window. Hades turning around to do the same. “She has taught us much and more about the world in her short time on the Convocation; about humanity, about each other...and I do not wish to see a world where she is not present to make it better. Though ‘tis plain to see that without you, she would be lost despite the others on the Convocation remaining to offer her guidance. It is my wish to make this sacrifice for our people, and for her.”_

_“Why won’t you just admit that you love her?” Hades asked without removing his eyes from Amaurot’s skyline, the malice in his words gone._

_“As you said, she has yet to realize her own feelings and I do not intend to confuse her further than she already is.” Elidibus explained. “Her feelings for you are honest, but her heart has more love than any one person can be given and without her realizing it she attempts to shower me with that same love. It comes from a place of care and friendship. Though her boundary between romantic and platonic is abysmal at best. Her intentions are pure, but my prolonged presence will only serve to further ruin the perfect balance you both have and if my sacrifice can ensure that this world will forever have her to shine as the brightest and most radiant star for these souls to follow, then so be it. I will gladly give up everything for her so long as you promise to be there for her as you have been since before you introduced her to myself.”_

_“Do not remind me that it was by my own doing that we are in this mess.”_

_“How could I not? It is quite an amusing turn of events.”_

_Hades groaned as he reached up to lightly smack his hand to his forehead and then pull down on his cheeks. “I regret ever sending her your way when she was still just Aestelle.”_

_Elidibus chuckled, placing his hands behind his back while he continues to hold his mask. “And I am thankful you did. She has shown me what it means to have friends and not only work acquaintances. This family is what I wish to protect─and that does sadly include yourself, Emet.”_

_“Don’t make me sick.” Hades scoffed. “Are you sure about this?” He then asked more seriously, glancing to the man beside him. “To allow yourself to die? There is no bringing you back. You will be gone for good and she will not be here to say goodbye when the time comes. Can you honestly leave everything behind?”_

_“I can." Elidibus responded softly, a small smile ghosting over his lips as he watches birds fly past the tall buildings. “It puts my heart and mind at ease knowing that when I am gone, you will yet be here to care and protect her as you always have. ‘Twas never my place to become her lover or her protector, that role being solely your own. I wish for her to be happy, and for you to find happiness with her as well. I have seen how beautiful this world is because of her and I hope that my sacrifice will allow her to continue onwards with you by her side. What is it Lahabrea often calls you both?”_

_“The perfect couple.” Hades responded with a laugh. “I’m sure him and Igeyorhm would steal that title if only they would stop pretending as though they aren’t seeing one another.”_

_Elidibus’ smile twitched up a little further. “Everyone has someone among the Convocation; you and Aestelle, Igeyorhm and Lahabrea and even Nabriales in that trio of trouble, Mitron and Loghrif, and the list goes on. I, on the other hand, have no one but her. And I am at peace with letting her go. But do promise me you will stop being so pessimistic around her. She has been worrying nigh constantly over your sullen mood and I won’t be here much longer to assure her your relationship is not tearing apart at the seams.”_

_Hades waved him off. “Yes yes, the moment she returns to Amaurot I will apologize for my behavior these last few months. ‘Tis astonishing to think any woman can put up with me for as long as she has.”_

_“I think she would like to hear that. I can only pray for her safe return before those nightmarish beasts are upon us.” Elidibus murmured, watching the moon rise higher and higher into the night sky for a moment longer before turning to begin walking towards the door to the Architect’s office. “I will be leaving you to your work, Emet-Selch. Have a good night."_

_“Are you positive about this..?” Hades asked just loud enough for him to hear, Elidibus stopping with his hand on the door handle._

_“I have asked her to promise me that she will never become the hero this world does not need, but that does not mean I must abide by the same promise. I will become Zodiark’s heart and I will protect everything I hold dear. I entrust the safekeeping of our family to you, Hades. Do not disappoint me.” The white-robed man responded and then left the large office, Hades remaining at the window and staring out at their shining city._

_He stayed there for a while longer, leaning against his desk as he watches the stars dance across the blanket of darkness high in the sky. And then he scoffs, shaking his head while he tosses his mask down onto his desk and runs a hand through his long hair, his cowl falling back. "What a fool..." Hades said to himself. "To think he would go so far to convince me that he must be the one to die not for my sake but for hers─yet he refuses to confess his feelings? Absurd." He said just as a star went shooting across the sky, a soft sigh slipping past his lips. "But would I have done any differently if our roles were somehow reversed..?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how Ardbert and friends all have pretty normal names like Branden and Renda-Rae and Lamitt, and then there's Nyelbert... Like, who thought of that? whoever you are I want to give you cookie for making my new favorite name xD
> 
> Anyways, another short-ish chapter because next chapter I just *know* is going to be a long one :3 I hope you enjoyed this one! Elidibus is going to start being more relevant in the story and don't worry if some things about Elidibus are still kinda ??? More will be explained as the story goes on through memories and explanations being given to the Scions ^^ I'm having fun brainstorming past events so hopefully I don't ruin this fic with Elidibus' addition xD
> 
> Fun side note, most everyone in my fc are proper adults, like these people have kids my age (I'm almost 21 to put this into perspective) and now all the girls in the fc have more or less adopted me as their daughter/ younger sister depending on how much older than me they are xD They even have an entire linkshell called "GirlTalk" just for all of us girls to trash talk the guys in and it's the most hilarious thing I have ever seen. This fc is great and everyone is actually so wholesome and nice. Still can't believe this came from me and one of the fc girls camping the same housing plot xD OH She got her own house yesterday in a plot near mine but in a different ward! I was so happy she got it lol I stayed there camping it with her for nearly five hours ;-; I was going to cry with her if she didn't get it lul 
> 
> Once my house is completely finished I'll go ahead and drop my address for anyone wanting to stop by since a fair amount of ya are on Aether/ Siren as well ^^ I'm going for an Amaurot/ Eden Raid themed house and you can bet money that the first thing you'll see when you walk in is my Hades statue lmao I have no regrets x3 Also if you see me in a roulette or just out and about, feel free to shoot me a whisper and say hi! I promise I'm more scared of social interaction than anyone else so I won't bite lmaooo
> 
> Per usual everyone, thank you so much for reading, commenting, leaving lil' hearts, and everything else in between! This fic still has a decently long ways to go before we're nearing the end so I hope you stick with me 'till we get to Fandaniel being the truest buttmunch of the buttmunches xD See ya in the next update! o7
> 
> (p.s. grinding crafters to 80 is a pain and I'm lucky that a few of my fc mates have offered to craft me hq level turn-in's to speed up the process. i haven't taken them up on their offers yet but holy hell i just might ;-;)


	43. Home in your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having everyone return from the Grand Cosmos with Beq Lugg to help her in creating a familiar capable of saving Hades, Aestelle anxiously waits to see if Lahabrea's plan will work...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, updates are going to go to only once a week every Sunday from here on out. Reasons at the end of chapter for those who are curious but nonetheless, sorry for this chapter taking so long to be published!

* * *

Sitting on the windowsill of the large window overlooking the mountains behind the Crystarium, Aestelle lazily held her hand out with her palm face up, catching little water droplets as they fall from the light grey clouds up above. It’s still relatively early in the morning, but after that memory coming to her in her dreams, she can’t find it within herself to stay lying down.

Did she love Elidibus as she did Hades and just never noticed it? How could that be? She was certain that Hades was the only man for her… Though she isn’t naive enough to try and pretend like her memories are exactly restored to any large degree so there very well may be something big she’s still forgetting.

A frown tugs on the corners of her lips. Of course she cares for Elidibus...that much she knows. But was it romantic..? She shakes her head. No. No, of course it wasn’t. They were _friends_. She was friends with Elidibus, and Hythlodaeus, and Nabriales and Igeyorhm and Mitron and all the others on the Convocation. There was never anyone else for her other than Hades. She’s sure of it.

So why is it these memories are showing her something different to what her heart is telling her..?

Knocks on the door tear her from her thoughts, Aestelle widening her fingers and letting the small pool of water slip away into the flower bed before wiping off the wetness on her robes. “Come in.” She called out, not bothering to stand as she turns to look at the entrance to her room.

With a _click_ , the left door opens and G’raha pokes his head inside. “Is now a good time?” He asks with a small smile.

She flashes him a smile of her own. “Of course, did your journey into the Grand Cosmos go well?”

He opened the door wide enough to slip inside, quietly closing it behind him before taking a few steps forward, playing with his hands just in front of his stomach. “As well as it could have gone. Beq Lugg along with the others are in the process of gathering the required materials to make a sculpting clay for you to create a familiar out of. I have apprised him of your situation and that of the Scions at large, and once he learned that the Warrior of Darkness herself is in need of their help, he was eager to oblige. It only helped that the twins were quick to tell him of your deeds in Il Mheg prior to your journey into the Tempest. Slaying Dikaiosyne seemed to be what won him over.” G’raha said, smiling some to himself. “A heroine noble and just will always manage to do what’s right and needs to be done and seemingly with perfect timing at that, just like in the stories I have read of your deeds from the Source. I never would have imagined that the young and once so quiet adventurer aiding Cid, Rammbroes, and myself in our exploration into the very tower that stands tall over this city would become the most beloved hero in all of history.”

Aestelle couldn’t help but giggle. “Believe you me, with my personality and track record of getting lost, it’s hard for _me_ to imagine how far I’ve come. It’s those around me that have pushed me this far, of course. Without the Scions I’m not so sure I would have been able to do even half of all I’ve accomplished in this life.”

“So you do see this as a separate life from that you lived before the Great Sundering?” G’raha asked with a tilt of his head, walking to stand beside her and gaze up out of the window.

She shrugged as her eyes followed his up to the full moon barely managing to peek out from behind the dark grey clouds. “I can’t help it. The life I once lived with Emet and the Convocation was...I don’t even know how to describe it. _Real_ , I guess is the closest thing I can compare it to.”

“Real?” He repeated.

“Real…” She murmured. “As if this is a dream and when I awake, I’ll be back in Amaurot under clear skies with all of our friends yet alive and at our sides. I know that will never be the case and that this life is just as real as that one was.” She then said with a halfhearted laugh. “But after living for centuries upon centuries making infinite amounts of memories, it’s hard to rationalize that this life of only five years isn’t some dream. It’s so short in comparison to all I used to know, though it’s so much more enriching as well.”

G’raha glanced down to her, silently asking her to continue.

“It’s just, well when you really think about, Emet is immortal and so was I once. The time laid about before us was infinite. Whatever we wanted to do, no matter how long it might have taken us to complete something or go somewhere, it was possible. Nothing was out of the question due to not having enough time to study and research and travel and everything else. There was never a question of ‘ _what if tomorrow doesn’t come?_ ’. Tomorrow would _always_ come, so we took our time and lived our lives to the fullest doing whatever we wanted─within reason of course.” She paused, watching as the clouds slowly begin to cover the moon from their view. “And then when the first incident of many to come from the Final Days came to us from our neighbors across the sea, it dawned on me that we are not guaranteed tomorrow. We took time for granted, thinking it was our right to live for as long as we did and oh how wrong we were. That’s why when I look at this life now, myself being just as mortal as all other sundered, it puts into perspective how precious every single moment truly is. Nothing is too small to be remembered, every conversation and friendship and argument and adventurer worth noting and forever cherishing. It’s something I doubt Emet has learned to appreciate just yet considering his only goal was to bring about the Rejoining or have me kill him...but someday I hope he can appreciate how beautiful even an ephemeral existence can be. Everything becomes that much more meaningful when time is always ticking down, making ready to carry your soul back down into the Underworld when your time is up.”

“So the ever-looming presence of death and the set amount of time allotted to each mortal life has changed your views into not cursing this fleeting existence but rather cherishing it all the more?”

“Exactly. Living forever is nice, but after a while, what’s the point? Eventually you would have done everything you ever wanted to do and created everything you ever wanted to create and read everything you ever would have wanted to read and so on. What’s left when there is nothing left..?”

G’raha placed a hand to his chin as he mulled over her question. “Indeed, a very thought-provoking stance on the topic of immortality. Though could it not be argued that infinite time equates to infinite possibilities as well?”

Aestelle shook her head. “As lovely as that sounds, working towards the same goals day after day only to achieve them and then aim for even loftier goals means reliving the same day, over and over again. The same monotonous existence to strive towards that which may very well be out of your reach and yet you’re _encouraged_ to spend millennia working towards it regardless. Igeyorhm struggled with that as I recall.” She said softly, the moon completely gone from their sight now. “If we were destined to live for nigh eternity, then what was the point to living in the first place? Repeating the same routine with no end in sight, it was daunting. Like looking into an abyss of uncertainty. Everything we achieved could be done by any other person if someone else decided to spend a few hundred years studying say phantom creation. Anyone could become a scholar at anything making nothing you did as an individual feel, special… Even Lahabrea, the most renowned phantomologist of our time, would have one day been overtaken by someone else. He didn’t particularly care from the looks of it, always creating something bigger and better and forever raising the bar that much higher for his students to gawk at in awe. But he was one of the few who looked to only ever improving upon all that we had. A researcher and scholar through and through. Many of us however felt the same as Igeyorhm, stuck in an endless loop that would lead to nothing when all was said and done.”

“So what is it that’s so wonderful about mortality then? Now there isn’t enough time to do much of anything in comparison to the lives you and Emet-Selch once lived.”

“With mortality comes a limited amount of time you have to do the things you want to do. You have to make the conscious choice of ‘ _this is how I want to spend my time_ ’ whenever you set off to do something. Not everyone will choose what you choose, or maybe no one will, making your achievements unique to you and you alone, rewarding you with years of training to become great at something that others won’t bother to do themselves. There’s a reason the Scions are so vastly different in their interests and individual skills; they each focused their time on different disciplines and hobbies and as they grow older, they’ll only become better at their talents and trades, something others won’t easily if ever be able to replicate on a whim. Mastering something is an accomplishment now when before, it was merely something else to say you did before moving on to your next interest to master.”

G’raha slowly nodded. “I see. It puts my mind at ease to hear that you see something worthwhile in this mortal life. I pray that Emet-Selch may one day adopt that same mentality. Speaking of Emet-Selch,” he paused as he glanced over to her bed where said Ascian is still sleeping soundly, “how has he been in our absence?”

She followed his gaze over to her lover. “I don’t think his health has declined much to any since you all left. Still sleeping away in his dreams.”

He sighed. “I wonder what it is Emet-Selch will do once he is awake now that he is free from Zodiark’s influence. Any ideas of your own what he might do?”

Aestelle shrugged as a bitter smile ghosted over her lips. “All he ever wanted was for him and I to go home.” She said softly. “And now what with that no longer being an option, there’s no telling what he might want to do. Whatever he chooses, all I want is to go with him so long as he’ll still have me.”

“You will leave the Scions then?”

“I will always be a Scion. I might just work separately from everyone and come around when you need me is all.”

“Well, I for one would not mind suffering Emet-Selch’s company. It has been far too quiet without his witty remarks to keep our meetings entertaining.” G’raha chuckled. “And the snap he does has been sorely missed in his absence as well.”

Aestelle laughed a little at that. “His snap and wave haven’t changed. He used to do that in Amaurot too. Annoyed Halmarut to no end which is why I think he started doing it in the first place and then it just stuck.”

“A spiteful man even back then I see.”

“Forever and always.”

A calm silence fell around them as G’raha turned his attention back out the window while Aestelle kept her eyes fixated on Hades. She can’t help but wonder what will happen when he awakes..? The man she knew before their fight isn’t the same she encountered in his dream and there’s no telling who she’ll see when he comes to. All she can really hope for is that whoever she meets in the hours to come, he will still love her just as he has all the time before now…

Another set of knocks on the door tore them both from their thoughts. G’raha offered her a small smile before walking over to open the doors, Beq Lugg coming inside with no one following behind them. Aestelle stood up right as G’raha turned on the lights. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Beq Lugg.” She said, offering the Nu Mou a warm smile.

They looked her up and down for a moment and then nodded. “So you are the famed Warrior of Darkness who has not only brought back night to all of Novrandt but slain Dikaiosyne and laid Branden’s memory to rest.”

Her smile widened. “A fantastical tale I know. But I’m sure G’raha and the others have told you it is all true.”

Beq Lugg placed a hand to their head and sighed. “Yes. ‘Tis rather difficult to brush off such stories as balderdash and flummery when the bodies they possess are not _true_ bodies. Save yours, however. And your soul is by far the densest of them all.”

“As I said before, were it not for her heroism in particular, the skies over Novrandt would still be awash with Light, the realm yet at the mercy of Vauthry and the sin eaters.” G’raha spoke up. “Seeing all it is she and our friends have done, it seems the very least we can do is aid her in her quest to save her lover and find her and the others safely back to their home which is why we have sought you out for your expertise.”

The Nu Mou looked up at the crystalline man and then back to Aestelle. “You know of the plague, do you not?” They asked with a serious tone.

Slowly, she nodded. “That which the court mage used to slowly turn Voeburt’s citizens into monsters as his way of one day taking the throne.”

“You are fully aware of the terrible things my research and knowledge has brought about, and yet you still ask for my assistance?”

“Last I recall it wasn’t you who turned others into monsters for your own selfish gain.”

Beq Lugg sighed. “Very well… Your intriguing tale alone is payment enough, but your deeds have far exceeded even that. My knowledge and aid is yours. Now, onto your current and most pressing problem…” Their voice trailed off as all three of their gazes shifted over to Hades. “Is that the man whose soul has grown stagnant?” Beq Lugg asked as they slowly wandered over closer to the large bed.

Aestelle followed after them to sit on the edge of her bed, looking down at her beloved. “Allow me to introduce you to Emet-Selch. One of the three survivors of the Great Sundering meaning his soul has never once been fractured, unlike ours.”

“I see. It is far denser than even your own...though, something is amiss.” Beq Lugg noted.

Nodding, she reached over to gently brush through his snow white hair. “We fought and in order to save him, I used the Light of the Wardens to cast out the Darkness that had taken root within his soul. But I think you can see what expunging nearly all of the Darkness has done.”

“His aether has all but stopped flowing entirely.” Beq Lugg murmured. “And what is that..? Do I see a part of _your_ soul embedded within his own?”

G’raha’s eyes widened as Aestelle exhaled a small laugh. “That’s right. And part of his is within me. I’ve been thinking that maybe if I can somehow channel my own aether mixed with part of his into a familiar infused with Darkness, I can have it take on the properties of his soul and reintroduce it to him without it being too risky. But I’m no expert at all in these things which is why I asked for you to come and help us with both Emet and finding a way to bring my friends home.”

Placing a hand to their chin, Beq Lugg looked at Hades and then closed their eyes as they thought over her words. “Indeed, you are on the right track. Though reintroducing too little or too much Darkness could make his situation worse─and I daresay you know he cannot afford to decline.”

“And he very well cannot afford to stay as he is now either.” She countered. “I know this could kill him. But, there isn’t anything else I can do so we have to go forward with this plan or else he’s destined to die and I will not allow that to happen.”

“Very well. The other’s should return with the clay I asked them to prepare any moment now-”

“Actually, we’re already here.” Alisaie cut in as her and the other Scions entered the room.

“I didn’t think we’d be needing so much of the damned stuff.” Thancred groaned, him being the one unlucky enough to carry around the large wooden slab holding the clay while Ryne giggles from where she walks beside him.

“Place it down on the table then if you’re going to complain so much.” Y’shtola waved him off before looking to Aestelle with a small smile. “Our apologies for keeping you waiting for so long, Aestelle. How has he been since we departed?”

Standing up, she wandered over to her desk and moved her diary over to make room for the clay, Thancred getting ready to drop it any second now. “Emet’s still sleeping and that’s about it. Hasn’t gotten better or worse.”

Alphinaud sighed. “I am glad to hear his condition hasn’t worsened, though it is disheartening to hear he hasn’t improved either.”

“‘Tis a miracle he survived. We shouldst be grateful for this much.” Urianger reminded.

Alisaie rolled her eyes. “Enough talk. We haven’t gone to such lengths simply to talk about saving this Ascian. Let us get to work already.”

Aestelle smiled at the young elezen. “Couldn’t have said it better myself. Now then Beq Lugg, what exactly should I do to create and summon a familiar?”

The Nu Mou motioned for her to sit at the table beside her bed as he looked at the clay. “You will need to sculpt something both you and him have a strong emotional connection to. I will then teach you an incantation that will turn imagination into reality.”

“A strong emotional connection to..?” She murmured under her breath as she looked down at the slab of clay. “Ah, I got it.”

“What are you going to make?” Ryne asked after a moment in silence had passed while Aestelle set off to sculpting whatever she has in her mind.

The older girl smiled. “A morpho!” She answered happily.

“A, morpho?” Thancred repeated, crossing his arms over his chest as he does so.

“Yes, a morpho.”

“Care to explain?”

“Were morpho’s around before the Great Sundering?” Alisaie then asked.

Aestelle nodded as she finished off the right wing. “One night while returning from an adventure I was walking through the nearby forests that were just outside of Amaurot when I spotted these glowing butterflies. First of their kind and most of the people who lived in the forest said it was the forest herself gifting them with sight in the darkest of places. It was late into the night and even I was struggling to see, so these butterflies were the perfect guide to leading me safely out of the forest and back home.”

Alphinaud tilted his head slightly. “How are these butterflies then connected to you and Emet-Selch?”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “That night when I returned to Amaurot, I found out that this idiot of a man had taken on the role of Emet-Selch in my absence and wasn’t planning on telling me himself.” Aestelle recounted as she hurried to finish up the left wing, wanting nothing more than to save Hades. “I went straight to his office high atop the Bureau of the Architect and when I was going to confront him about his newly acquired position on the Convocation, I found him asleep at his desk after yet another long day toiling over concepts. Any anger I had disappeared when I sat on the edge of his desk and created a couple dozen morphos to fill his office with, their blue glow illuminating the dark room and that’s what he woke up to. That was the night I confessed my feelings to him as well…” She murmured, adding the last finishing details to the wings as best she can. “And from that night onwards, whenever I went out on an adventure, every now and again I’d find a purple morpho out on my travels. Looking back, I think it was one of his very own creations that he used to keep watch over me with when I was long gone away from home.”

“You work quick.” Beq Lugg commented as they looked at the morpho. “Now then, the incantation should be relatively easy for you considering your aether reserves. Simply repeat these words: ‘ _With flesh of clay I bid thee rise, On wings of dreams to touch the skies. What once was idle fantasy, I call forth to reality_ ’.”

“With flesh of clay I bid thee rise, On wings of dreams to touch the skies.” Aestelle repeated as she moved her hands to hover over her morpho, the clay beginning to glow and sparkle while her aether slowly channels itself into it. “What once was idle fantasy, I call forth to reality!”

And with a small explosion of light and more sparkles, the clay vanished and fluttering about over her desk was a small, blue morpho. Her eyes widened as she stared on at her creation. “Oh wow, I didn’t think it’d work in all honesty.”

“Hmmm, I find it hard to believe this is your first attempt at creating a familiar.” Beq Lugg responded as they looked a little closer at the blue butterfly.

Aestelle glanced down to them. “Well, what can I say? I’ve done some concept creations of my own a very long time ago.” She said with a warm smile. “Now that I have my morpho, what’s next?”

Beq Lugg turned to the others. “I require each of you to channel as much aether as you can into this butterfly. Any aether will do. She will be responsible for shifting its polarity so do not worry regardless of its elemental charge.”

“Sounds easy enough.” Alisaie said, lifting her hand towards morpho.

“Do not be fooled by its small form.” Y’shtola said as she did the same. “We are still attempting to reanimate an Ascian soul might I remind. No small amount of aether is required to accomplish such a task.”

Ryne took a step forward and lifted her hand as well, Urianger and Alphinaud following suit. “We’re almost there so we have to give it all we can!” She said happily, her aether already flowing into the small butterfly.

It didn’t take long at all before the morpho was pulsing with aether, the act clearly taking a toll on her friends who quickly grew tired. Though thankfully they were able to give enough aether over to her familiar for her to complete her part of Lahabrea’s plan.

Cupping her hands together, Aestelle let the morpho land in her palms and then slowly stood up to sit down on the edge of her bed once more beside Hades. “So all that’s left is for me to shift this aether into Darkness and then reintroduce it to Emet, right?” She asked, looking to Beq Lugg for confirmation.

They nodded. “Yes yes, his aether within you should be more than enough to act as a reference for you to correctly align the polarity to what his soul is currently missing. Though if something is to go wrong, there is little you or I can do to help him.”

“He has risked my life and his own for what he believes in so I’m sure he won’t mind me returning the favor.” Aestelle murmured, lifting the morpho to her lips and closing her eyes as she lightly kisses the small butterfly resting in the palms of her hands. Her aether pours over the small creation, Hades' own reacting to help her focus on bringing out the Darkness from her friends' aether while quelling all the other elements present. And when she opens her eyes, the morpho is no longer a bright blue but rather a deep, glowing purple.

She smiles to herself as the morpho takes off from her hand and flutters over to Hades. “There. Now all that’s left is to pray…” Aestelle said softly, reaching to take Hades' hand into her own while the morpho slowly descends to land on his chest.

Everyone remains quiet as they watch the morpho glow brighter and brighter, the purple aether radiating from the small creation only growing in intensity before the butterfly slowly sinks into him entirely. She closes her eyes once more to focus her attention on his aether, using her own to try and sense if there is any change in his soul to be found. And for a moment, there isn’t any and her heart drops in her chest. His aether remains slow and almost unmoving. 

But then she feels it, a small shift and suddenly his aether is beginning to pick up in speed once more, no longer flowing like some thick mud but rather like a small stream of actual water. His soul is correcting itself. 

Aestelle opens her eyes and holds Hades' hand up to her cheek, watching him for even the slightest signs that he might be waking up. Y’shtola comes up to stand beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “You see it as well then?” The miqo’te woman asked.

“I can’t see it, but I felt it. This might actually work.” Aestelle said, smiling up at her friend before looking back down to her lover.

Another minute in tense silence passed, but nothing. Hades did not wake up. He didn’t even shift the smallest bit. He remained still as a statue and maybe ever so slightly warmer than before to the touch─though that very well could have just been her imagination. Apart from that, there was no change to be seen or felt.

One by one her friends left after giving her their reassurances. Empty, all of them, but they mean well she knows so she just smiles and thanks them for going so far out of their way to help her in her quest to save her beloved. Time keeps ticking on as she sits there on her bed beside her sleeping lover. Eventually even G’raha bows out and takes his leave along with Beq Lugg, wanting to possibly talk about finding some sort of cure for those afflicted by the Light there at the Inn at Journey’s Head in Amh Araeng. There is still a long way for Novrandt to go before the world can say it’s even on the road to recovering from the Flood of Light...and yet she still found herself wishing someone would have stayed behind to keep her company while she waits for him to wake up─ _if_ he’ll even wake up, that is.

Morning comes and goes, and so does the evening at that. The twins check on her along with Ryne and bring some lunch as well, though even that does little to lift her spirits. After everything they’ve gone through, why won’t he just wake up?

Soon enough it’s dinner and this time its Y’shtola who comes to check on her, asking if she’d like to step out for just a moment to grab a bite to eat with her, Urianger, and Thancred up at the Wandering Stairs to which she kindly declines. If Hades is to wake, then she doesn’t want him to wake up alone, and she leaves it at that. She doesn’t have to hear any of them say it, but she knows they don’t believe he’ll wake up. She could see it in their eyes when she all but begged them to leave for the Grand Cosmos in her stead. Even the younger ones who hope with every fiber of their being for him to awaken don’t truly believe he will. And that thought alone crushes her.

Lahabrea was so sure that this would work─he was so _sure_ that this was the answer to correcting the imbalance of his soul and Igeyorhm, Nabriales, Hythlodaeus, and even Beq Lugg agreed! So why hasn’t he woken up? It’s killing her. The anticipation, the waiting, the not knowing, the wondering and the wanting and the pure fear she can feel only settling that much deeper in the pit of her stomach at the thought of possibly having him die on her yet again. And this time, the only one she can blame is herself.

As night drew on, Aestelle reluctantly placed her head down onto her arms over the bed and laid down as she has for the last few nights. She doesn’t want to allow herself to fully rest now that he might wake up at any moment. She can’t miss it when he opens his eyes for the first time...but sleep is trying desperately to pull her under so sitting down at his bedside with her arms on the bed surely won’t be such a bad thing, right?

Clearly it was for not long after she manages to drift off for only a short while, the feeling of someone lazily playing with a loose strand of her hair drags her from her slumber. In a daze she tries to blink the fatigue from her eyes as she exhales a small yawn, slowly sitting up and having to squint at the fact she forgot to turn off the lights in the room before deciding to take a small nap. And then it dawns on her that someone was twirling some strands of her hair…

Aestelle’s eyes slowly go wide when she comes face to face with Hades who has propped himself up on one elbow to lie on his side, a hand outstretched and grasping at her hair. She simply stares for a moment, unsure of what to say or do. He’s...He’s awake.

“Missed me so much I’ve rendered you speechless?” He asked softly, the smirk tugging on the corners of his lips having her heart skip within her chest.

“I…” Her voice trails off and then she’s pinching the back of her hand and hissing because yes, that hurt and this is very much not another dream or some memory.

The laugh he let out only had her looking up at him once again with a small smile of her own. “My dear, do you intend to simply sit there all night? You know how I loath to ask for your affection…” He then sighed. “So do not make me ask and come here already.”

She didn’t have to be told twice, all but jumping up from her chair to lie down beside him on her bed, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face into his chest as he tries to wrap his arms around her in a warm embrace. “Hades! You’re awake, you’re actually awake!” She said with such warmth it felt like eons since last she remembers ever sounding so genuinely relieved and happy.

His chuckles never failed to have her melting into him as he lazily ran a hand up and down her back, holding her tightly against himself. “Did you doubt I would awaken?”

“Of course not. I always knew you’d wake up.”

“Then do not act so surprised.”

Giggling, Aestelle lifted herself up just enough to place kisses to his cheek. “You don’t know how happy I am to see you awake! You’ve been asleep for so long Hades I-”

He cut her off as he gently placed a hand to the back of her head and pulled her down for a slow kiss. Her eyes widened for a second and then closed, easing into the familiar warmth cascading over her like a waterfall. Their aether reached out for the other as they press closer together, trying desperately to erase all amounts of physical distance between them. It’s so familiar and cozy and all things lovely… To have him here again, really _here_ and still so in love with her, it’s surreal. 

“You have not changed in the slightest, my dear.”

“And neither have you, my love.”

Finally after so long of fighting fate and time itself, for the first time in this fractured existence, they’re home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute chapter yada yada love Hades, the usual lmao I just want to say that I'm so sorry this chapter took this long to be published ;-; Real life kinda went to hell for a week and then some and I didn't have any time to write or edit or really come online but I'm hoping from this point forward I can at the very least stick to updating once a week. My health has taken a pretty harsh decline over these last few months and this week was just a damn nightmare to get through so I hope you all can forgive me for lowering how often I update ;-; Once I'm a little healthier again I'll most probably up the updates to twice a week again. Until then, I'll be posting every Sunday :/
> 
> Apologies out of the way, this chapter was both fun and hell to write lol I have rewritten it at least three times in the last two days of me trying to post this and I'm still not sure I like how it turned out xD But, the story must go on and I don't hate this iteration so really, it's as good as it's getting I think ;-; I'm just happy Hades is awake again xD More cute times are ahead and most definitely more feels :3
> 
> Question, would you rather I keep this fic going as one omega long story or should I consider breaking it up into separate books? Because after watching the 6.0 trailer and seeing our lord and savior Lahabread making a comeback, something tells me I'm not going to be able to end this story at 5.4 anymore xD I'm leaning more towards finding a good ending point with Emet's story arc with Aestelle and then picking up the story in a second book where we get Elidibus + Eden Raids lore (along with more side things ofc like role/ void quests and the Werlyt chronicles). I think breaking it up into multiple stories might be the way to go if this fic really does go all the way into 6.0 territory but that's just me and I'd love to hear your opinions on this from the pov of readers! ^^
> 
> Again, incredibly sorry for the delay of this chapter and I will do my best to update every Sunday so long as my health doesn't really decide that I'm just out of commission for a week straight yet again lmao Thank you all for reading and I hope you stick around for the next update ♡
> 
> p.s. to those who watched the showcase and trailer for 6.0, can we all just take a moment to scream over it? like *we're going to the moon!* i'm so hyped over it i could rant for hours so I'll just hold back for right now and keep writing for shb and actually finish out this fanfic xD


	44. One Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Hades awake, Aestelle isn't given a moment to rest before she along with her love are being asked to journey back to the Source before helping with restoring the Empty.

* * *

“Hades, I know I found you clothes to change into and all, but you should really rest for a little while longer! At least until the sun has risen.”

“I am well enough to take a walk with you at my side. There is thousands of years of lost time to make up for after all.”

Aestelle bit her lip, Hades holding her hand and leading her through the Exedra and past the main Aetheryte of the Crystarium. They had lied there together in her bed for not even a full hour before he was complaining about a deep sense of restlessness and all but demanded to go out for a midnight stroll now that he’s finally awake. And for a moment, she was more than happy to oblige, hurrying off to find him a white button-up shirt, some nice black pants and dress shoes to match all from one of the wandering merchants that frequent the Musica Universalis Markets early in the morning long before even the sun has ascended into the sky. Though she couldn’t quite shake her own unease at how quickly Hades has bounced back.

She struck him with an axe of pure, primordial Light and very nearly killed him. He would have died if it weren’t for his own shade-creations in his phantom Amaurot looking after them both and convincing her to return to the Crystarium to ask her friends for help. This very man was essentially being led by Death itself towards the Underworld only for her to pull him back at the last possible moment...but that doesn’t mean he should miraculously be completely and utterly fine.

Glancing up at him, she takes in his appearance and it’s clear to see he could use a bit more rest. But apart from that, he looks fine. Still just as handsome as ever. Even his aether that has been clinging closely to her feels the same as it used to from before the Great Sundering and before the Final Days. It’s as though time has reversed for him alone and none of this mess between primals ever took place. It makes no sense to her. He shouldn’t be so carefree and easing back into how they used to be so seamlessly. 

He’s reminding her of herself the moment she came back in time.

Her eyes widen ever so slightly as they step out into the Rotunda and Hades takes a second to run his free hand through his white hair as a cool night breeze blows past, a smile ghosting over his lips and all. Memories. That is what led her to being so comfortable around him and incapable of holding herself in check when she was first given this second chance to finally live a life with him as they always dreamed of doing. Could it be...could she have possibly altered his memories somehow after releasing him from Zodiark’s grasp..? She doesn’t know how, but that’s the only explanation she can think of for his sudden affectionate behavior.

He was the same in his dream that Feo Ul helped her enter. He wasn’t aware of the reality that put him in such a deep slumber, fully believing that the Great Sundering had just happened and none the wiser to what had truly transpired. But he remembered once she convinced him to whisk them off to the place he had often talked about taking her to back when the world was whole; a field of flowers as far as the eye could see. Only then did he begin to recall what the aftermath was like for himself along with Lahabrea and Elidibus.

“You’re quiet, my dear. Something on your mind?”

His voice dragged her from her thoughts, their steps echoing against the metal while they climb the nearby watchtower, the moon peeking out from behind the clouds as their only witness. “I’m fine. Sorry, just a lot on my mind after all we’ve been through is all.” Aestelle responded with a small laugh, offering him her most reassuring smile. “How are you though, my beloved Hades? You haven’t said much to anything about yourself since you woke up.”

“I am perfectly fine.” He answered without skipping a beat. “And what is there to say? Would you like me to humor you and admit I was wrong to go against your best wishes?”

She could hear the playful lilt in his tone and she didn’t need to look up at him to know he was smiling. With a roll of her eyes, Aestelle squeezed his hand, the two of them nearing the top of the watchtower already. “I don’t need an apology. Just, promise me you won’t go attempting to sacrifice yourself again, alright? Elidibus once made me promise-”

“Must you talk about him so soon after our reunion?” Hades cut her off, his tone colder in an instant. “I do not need to be reminded of the Emissary’s close relationship with you prior to the Final Days, my dear. ‘Tis best we refrain from mentioning him at all.”

Aestelle stopped once she set foot on the top platform of the watchtower, Hades being forced to stop as well after she lightly pulled on his hand and prevented him from walking further. “What do you mean it’s best we don’t speak about Elidibus? Now that we know it’s possible for me to save our brethren, we have to set our sights on saving him next.”

Tugging her along, Hades led her to the edge of the platform and pointed out to the seemingly endless lilac forest that is Lakeland. “Do you see this world?” He asked only for her to look from the trees and up at him with knitted brows. A sigh escaped his lips. “It is not our home that I see for our home is in Amaurot. The two of us, away from prying eyes, living out the rest of eternity together with no eikons to act as our masters. As you have said we are free, are we not? ‘Twas never my intention to abandon the Ardor─though an alternative plan can be arranged to spare these worlds if it means I will be spared the agony of watching you die yet again for some hopeless cause.”

She blinked a couple of times as she let his words sink in, her hold on his hand never loosening. “You want me to leave everything I have in this life behind to live with you in your phantom Amaurot as if the Final Days never happened?” Aestelle asked in disbelief. “You can’t be serious Hades. There are still people who need me-”

“ _I_ need you.” He cut her off yet again, his brows lowering even further as his tone grows more serious. “You have saved me, my dear. Given me the second chance I thought forever beyond even my eternal existence. I will find it within myself to let go of my duty to the Convocation if you agree to come home once and for all.”

“And if I say no..?”

“Then I will find a way to return the world to as it should have ever remained.”

Her eyes widened. “Hades...you can’t mean that.” She said with her smile faltering. “You don’t have to go through with the Great Rejoining because you and I both know that the sacrificed can never be brought back. It’s an empty dream, my love. And now that you’re free from Zodiark, we can begin anew. You and I, in these new worlds so full of life and adventure and mystery and charm!”

“I have seen more than enough of these worlds to know that they are lacking when compared to all our world once was.” He responded with an added sigh.

“But you were willing to leave me in charge of these fractured worlds. That was your plan all along.” Aestelle countered. “To die by my hands and leaving me with the duty of protecting all life as it is today. You were prepared to leave me with this burden, so why do you wish to continue down the path Zodiark set you on when you can now freely choose your own?”

His lips thinned into a line as he thought over her question, the moon beginning it’s leisure descent towards the horizon now as dawn grows ever nearer. “This is not our home, Aestelle.” He whispered lowly, his expression softening as he grabs her other hand with his and looks her in the eyes. “I have dreamed for eons of one day returning home and finding you there, drawing in your sketchbook in our bedroom, lying on our bed and waiting patiently for me to chance upon your return from some long adventure that stole you away from me as they always did. I dreamed of a day where you would remember me, look at me as you do now, and say my name as you used to. And my dreams have become a reality for you _do_ remember me, that look in your eyes and the emotions in your heart burning as brightly as I remembered. There is finally hope that we may yet return to how we once were─if we follow through with the Great-”

“No.” It was her turn to cut him off while she took a step to close the already small amount of distance between them. “You just woke up and I’m sure once you have more time to see how wonderful these worlds truly are you’ll be willing to create a new home somewhere here with all of our friends-”

“ _Your_ friends, might I remind.”

“Yes yes, _my_ friends.” She agreed with a laugh. “Amaurot may be gone and yes, the Convocation is capable of rejoining the worlds, but neither you nor I have any right to follow through with that plan. Not you, not Elidibus, not myself or Lahabrea or Emmerololth or Igeyorhm or anyone else for that matter on the Convocation are worth more than the lives of the sundered. I’m not asking you to forsake our home, Hades, but I am asking for you to give these worlds a chance. A _real_ chance─come with me on my adventures and see that you were right to leave these shards in my care for they are deserving of life just as you are.” With an even brighter smile, Aestelle pressed into his chest as she went up on her tip-toes. “For me, won’t you at least try to enjoy our new life together for a time before considering returning to the Convocation as an option?”

The faintest of red dusted over his cheeks, the moonlight barely being able to have it show as he stared down at her and then exhaled a long, drawn-out sigh. “You certainly remember how to get your way.” He murmured, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he bends down, no more than a breath away from placing his lips to hers. “But if I find these shards lacking one last time, I will follow through with the Great Rejoining and not even you can stop me, my dear.”

“A challenge I gladly accept.” Aestelle murmured. “Now are you just going to stand there and leave me waiting-”

He dropped her hands in favor of grabbing her hips and pulling her impossibly closer, silencing her with his lips while she seamlessly snakes her arms around his neck and smiles into the kiss. 

This is how they should have always been together. A pair never to be pulled apart. It’s difficult for her to imagine a life with him gone...the life she would have lived if this second chance was never given to them. Not even his talk of wishing to carry forward with the Convocations plan can ruin this moment for her. Her beloved Hades finally holding and kissing and caring for her as she always wanted him to from the moment she learned the truth of their history and fate. Whatever trials lie ahead of them─whether it be disagreements or problems with their remaining brethren or even Hydaelyn and Zodiark─so long as they have each other, they can overcome anything. He knows it just as well as she does judging by the way his aether once again encases her in everything that is him in his own attempt at smothering her in all of his most raw of emotions. But there deep within all of the love and warmth, she can sense the faintest flicker of anger.

Tightening her arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss, she tries to push her thoughts of the unknown and the uncertainties surrounding their relationship away in favor of enjoying the moment. It’s been far too long since they were last together with nothing preventing them from being so open. Though her own doubts aren’t so easily brushed off despite her best efforts to ignore them.

“So this is where the two love birds ran off to so late into the night.”

Aestelle jumps slightly as she breaks the kiss and looks off to the side with widened eyes, Y’shtola standing there with a knowing smile and her arms crossed under her chest. “Oh do not look so surprised that one of us would come to check on you. Anyone would be concerned to find that the Warrior of Darkness and an Unsundered Ascian have ran off together. Though it appears you both simply wished to enjoy the night air, so my apologies.” The miqo’te woman said only for the younger girl’s cheeks to go red, Hades still holding her firmly by the waist and looking at Y’shtola with a bored expression.

“Could you not have waited until we were done?” He asked. “One would think it common knowledge to not interrupt lovers sharing a moment, or is that too much to ask from you fragmented souls?”

“Hades…” Aestelle whispered his name warningly while she lightly pulled on the small strands of his hair at the nape of his neck. “You need to work on not being so rude.”

He rolled his eyes at her and shrugged. “When they have earned my respect they shall receive it.”

“Oh come now, don’t be like that my love.”

“Like what?”

Laughing some to herself, Y’shtola’s smile brightened. “As cute as you two may be, I’m afraid this could not wait ‘till the morning. If you both would be so kind as to come to the Ocular, I will at least try to convince the others to let you have your alone time.”

Hades reluctantly released Aestelle from his embrace in favor of holding just one of her hands. “If you refuse to leave us be then I guess you leave us with no other choice but to go.”

Y’shtola’s smile twitched up ever so slightly more before she turned to head back down from the watchtower. Aestelle watched her friend go for a moment and was then giggling to herself as she leaned into Hades once again. “I can already tell they’re going to have fun teasing you and I about this.”

“What? About the fact that two individuals are in love?” He asked blandly, nudging her off and gently guiding her to follow after the miqo’te woman. “Are your friends so childish and immature that they find a relationship something to make fun of?”

“You know there’s no malice behind their jokes, only love.” She practically sang in response as they walked down the metal stairs and across the lawn of the Rotunda. “You’ll have to grow some thick skin if you’re to survive in this family of ours.”

“ _Ours_?” Hades repeated. “Do not make me laugh.” He then scoffed. “You see how your first family turned out and I very much would rather not have to deal with the likes of anyone even remotely resembling Lahabrea or Halmarut ever again.”

“You loved our family!”

“I have never admitted as much.”

Aestelle swung their hands forward and back, their steps echoing out against the concrete while they cross the Exedra now and make for the entrance to the Crystal Tower. “Don’t say things like that. You miss them too or else you never would have recreated those three back in your phantom Amaurot.”

He shrugged. “I might have gotten a little carried away in my attention to detail. Nothing more.”

“Sure you did, my love.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“Hm, no.” She giggled as she smiled up at him. “But I’ll pretend like I do so don’t worry, if we ever see our brethren again I won’t tell them how much you’ve missed them.”

Hades let out a long and heavy sigh but didn’t respond as they made their way past the large doors of the Tower and began the lengthy ascent up the spire. Y’shtola was so far ahead of them at this point that they had long since lost sight of her and just as it was when they were here together following the sin eater attack on Lakeland, they were alone as they made their way up the stairs and towards the Ocular.

It’s been one hell of a journey looking back to when she first stepped foot in this timeline up to now. So much remained the same in the beginning that she feared things couldn’t be changed for the better and yet somehow they’ve managed to triumph over fate itself. They have won their lives back from these primals despite the odds. But she isn’t naive enough to believe the world has been made right overnight. Much and more still needs to be addressed and taken care of and worked through, but the hard part, she’s convinced, is done with. Hades is alive and anything that comes to pose a problem for them from this point forward cannot possibly be more troublesome than the hell she and him went through to make it this far.

“Do you remember what it is you asked me?” Hades suddenly spoke up as they slowly walked through Amon’s room, the vibrant red of the walls a stark contrast to the crystalline blue of the Tower. Though when she glanced up at him questioningly, he continued. “I mean during our last conversation. Do you remember what you asked?”

“I’ve already told you I don’t remember that conversation." She responded. "Did I ask something important?”

Pausing for a moment, Hades shook his head. “No. It’s best we leave this discussion for another time.” He said, the stairs leading up to the Ocular coming into view as they leave Amon’s room. 

Lightly squeezing his hand, Aestelle offered him a small smile. “Hey, no matter what either of us might have said back then, it doesn’t matter, okay? What matters now is the present and the future that we get to experience together.”

He grasped at her hand tighter. “You’ve always been the optimist between us.”

“I like to think it’s my job to keep you from drowning in your own dreary thoughts while you keep me from flying away in mine and into the clouds up above.” She mused. “Now let’s hurry on up to see what our friends want. Something tells me it’s already going to be back to business as usual now that you’re awake.”

“Oh? Were they merely waiting for me to awaken before sending you off to do their bidding once more?”

“Shush you. They aren’t using me so stop implying as much.”

Hades shrugged as they neared the doors to the Ocular, the long crystalline staircase up to the top of the Tower stretching out behind them. “‘Tis hard to see them petitioning─or rather demanding─your aid countless times over as anything but that. But if you insist…”

Playfully nudging her shoulder into his arm, she gave his hand one last squeeze before they opened the doors to the Ocular and walked inside.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice and I will be the first to apologize for calling upon you both so soon after your recovery, Emet-Selch.” G’raha said from where he stands in his usual spot in front of his large glowing mirror, the other Scions standing opposite of him and looking to the two new arrivals with small smiles. Or, in Thancred’s case, a disapproving scowl while he watches Hades.

“‘Shtola already beat you to the apology, but apology accepted anyways.” Aestelle said with a smile of her own. “Now what did you all want to talk about─actually, where is Alphinaud and Alisaie?”

“Master Alphinaud and Mistress Alisaie have accompanied Beq Lugg to the Inn at Journey’s Head where they seeketh to uncover a remedy for those afflicted by Light.” Urianger answered.

Ryne placed a hand to her chest. “I pray they find some way to help them. And I wish to do my part as well!” She then said, looking to Aestelle in earnest. “I was thinking actually, would you be willing to help Thancred, Urianger, and I in our investigation into the Empty?”

“Let’s first talk about the marid in the room.” Thancred said, never taking his narrowed eyes off of the Ascian.

“Looks as though someone’s ego hasn’t quite recovered from being swatted out of the air like some fly during my battle with my dearly beloved.” Hades scoffed as he returned Thancred’s cold stare with a cocky smirk of his own. “Is there something you wish to say, gunbreaker?”

Thancred’s jaw clenched some. “Yes, actually. Do you think we will simply welcome you into our order with open arms after the destruction and pain your kind has wrought?”

Y’shtola sighed. “How many times have we been over this Thancred? Even an Ascian is worthy of having a second chance to make amends.”

“Make amends?” Hades repeated only for Aestelle to squeeze his hand again in a vain attempt at reminding him to be cordial with the others. “I do not wish for forgiveness for nothing I have done was out of line given the circumstances.”

“So killing millions on the Source and destroying entire planets in the name of resurrecting your false god is completely fine?” Thancred asked, his tone holding a bitter bite now as his eyes narrow further. “Ruining _our_ lives and the lives of our friends and family means nothing to you?”

With a shrug, Hades flicked his gaze down to Aestelle for a moment before refocusing his attention on Thancred. “You are already well aware that what was done was done under the influence of a primal and I daresay that if you were in my position, you may have found our methods just given your attitude towards the beast tribes across Eorzea. Treating them like savages, deserving less than basic rights to land, resources, and materials, and even going so far as to kill their kind over simple disputes rather than trying to see eye-to-eye unlike what my grandson tried to do with your kind if memory serves me right. Think for a moment if you were an eternal being who found his home broken and everything you loved stolen from you without warning and the only way to return things to as it was is to rejoin the worlds at the expense of the half-men who resemble those you once knew but are nothing more than ephemeral beings with no sense of self-worth. It’s not so hard to imagine that you would come to the same conclusion as my brethren and I─that the cost of fleeting lives is nothing when compared to all we lost.”

Ryne’s hand over her chest grasped at the material of her dress. “Does that mean you still want to bring about the Great Sundering?” She asked, worry evident in her voice.

Sighing, Hades shook his head. “Alas, I have made an agreement with Aestelle to give your kind one last chance. I will judge your worth and try to have an open mind to the things these worlds hold.”

“And if you find us lacking?” G’raha spoke up.

“The Ardor is always an option so long as I find your kind wanting.” He responded with ease.

Aestelle rolled her eyes. “He says that, but I’m not going to just let him leave and return to the Convocation so leave Emet in my care.”

“I do not need you to look after me.” Hades said blandly.

“Yes, well, when you go saying things like that it would make everyone feel better if I did.” She said with a laugh and then looked to Ryne. “Now then, how exactly can I help you and the two old men with your investigation?”

Ryne’s eyes practically lit up at the question. “Well, Thancred and I still need to go out there to see what we can find, but I sense a large quantity of Light emanating from somewhere deep in that wasteland and I just know that I _need_ to find it. Whatever is out there, it has to hold the key to restoring the Empty. I'm sure of it.”

Almost immediately Aestelle remembered the first time she saw Eden, that towering flying _thing_ in the air within the Empty. Though it wasn’t flying at first. When they first discovered it, it was half-buried in the white sand of the Empty and was nothing more than some hulking mass in the ground. Soon enough they made it inside that behemoth of an object and after a few fights trying to restore elements into the land, Gaia appeared. Such an interesting girl, and so familiar at that. The last fight she ever had with Eden was against Ryne herself when she imbued herself with Ice and Light in order to become a version of Shiva, Gaia having to come to the rescue and break Ryne free from her trance after the Light attempted to consume her entirely. Though right after that ordeal things here in Novrandt with Elidibus were coming to a head and they all had no choice but to put their restoration of the Empty on hold so Aestelle is still in the dark as to how their attempt to restore the Empty might have ended. And now with Hades here, who knows what might happen?

“We don’t know what might be out there.” Thancred then said. “And there’s no telling how long it will take for us to reach it which is why we all think it would be better for you to return to the Source for a short time, check in on things with the Alliance, and make sure our bodies haven’t gone to hell in our absence.”

Y’shtola scoffed. “That is one way to put it. But he’s right, it would be a much wiser use of your time to leave and address the situation once more on the Source. We have yet to hear anything about Elidibus and if he hasn’t made moves here on the First, then there’s a chance there are still Ascian schemes being carried out on the First.”

“Thou wouldst not happen to be in possession of knowledge as to thine colleagues' plans, wouldst thee, Emet-Selch?” Urianger asked.

Hades glanced to him with a wry smile. “Our Emissary? No, I do not know what he intends to do and when. I much preferred to work alone and he wouldn’t waste either his nor my time with pointless updates on his work. If he had need of me, then he would call upon me. Simple as that.”

Aestelle had to stop herself from asking the question on her mind. Just why exactly had he come to the First when he was so adamant on resting for a long while after his role as Emperor Solus had concluded? Was it at Elidibus’ suggestion? Or did it have to do with Mitron and Loghrif’s deaths? Or maybe there’s something else she doesn’t know about..? So many things she’ll have to ask when they’re alone.

“All the more reason for you both to return to the Source and take note of the situation there before returning to aid us in our fight to restore the First to how it used to be.” G’raha said, stepping aside and angling himself a little more towards his crystalline mirror. “I can open the portal back to the Source if you both are ready to leave. The others have their own tasks to complete in your absence and I’m sure the Source has need of your heroism if the history written down in the books I have read are true.”

“You mean the Ruby Weapon?” Aestelle asked before she could stop herself, G’raha’s eyes widening some. “There have been rumors about the Garleans being in possession of new tech resembling the Ultima Weapon and I wouldn’t be surprised if Gaius has already left to talk with the leaders in Ala Mhigo about it.”

Y’shtola crossed her arms over her chest. “Truly the Garleans do not learn from their past transgressions do they?” She sighed. “All the more reason for you to leave now and handle any problems that may need a more delicate hand. I trust you will watch over our dear friend, Emet-Selch?”

Hades smiled. “Must you ask? I do not intend to leave her to do your dirty work alone.”

Before Thancred could speak up again, Aestelle yanked on Hades' hand and started for the crystalline mirror. “And on that note, we really should be off! Go ahead and leave for the Empty and when I come back I can help with whatever you three may need.” She then said, looking to Ryne with a warm smile. “Be careful out there. There’s no telling what secrets that barren land may be hiding.”

Ryne beamed a smile back, G’raha already moving to open the portal. “Of course! But the same goes for you and Emet-Selch. Both of you take care and don’t take too long to come back.”

“Already being sent off to be used as pawns, how dull.” Hades sighed under his breath.

“You now have the chance to positively impact history. I would not waste it if I were you, Emet-Selch.” G’raha said softly, lifting his hand to touch the mirror only for its cerulean glow to brighten. “The portal is ready. Safe journey to you both.”

“We shall also be on our way. See you upon your return.” Y’shtola then said, offering Aestelle and Hades a wave before turning to head for the doors to the Ocular. Ryne and Urianger did the same, Thancred taking a moment longer to follow suit as he spared the two to be leaving a fleeting glance and then turned to exit as well.

Hades scoffed. “These people never give you any time to rest, do they?” He asked and Aestelle shrugged in response.

“No rest for the Traveler as Altima used to say.” She mused. “Now c’mon, we have a world to go and make see that it hasn’t fallen into disarray. We’ll be back soon G’raha, and do be sure to not let the Scions do anything too reckless while I’m gone please.”

Placing his free hand that isn’t holding his staff to his chest, G’raha nodded. “I give you my word. Stay safe, the both of you.”

Waving him off, Hades stepped foot into the portal and tugged Aestelle along with him, both of them walking hand in hand into their first of what she hopes to be many more adventures to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light/Darkness just can't catch a break now can she? xD And poor Emet has to go along with her rip But don't worry, there will be some nice moments with just them two ^^
> 
> So I've been thinking and yeah, I'm going to try and end this story soon-ish and will immediately start up a second one once I figure out a nice stopping point for this story and can continue into the next :3 Don't worry, I know I said I want to focus more on Elidibus and a lot of the Eden raid things in the next story, but ultimately this is a fic about Aestelle and Emet and that isn't going to change even with Elidibus and the other Ascians showing up to cause trouble lul I just really want to have more relationships outside of only focusing on Aestelle and Emet is all (because let's be real, she was most definitely close with most of the members on the Convocation and I really need to add more moments with her and the Scions too like *there's not enough time for me to write everything I desperately want to write*)
> 
> Anyways xD I'm super hyped for 6.0 and I finally finished through DR for the current relic step (got my augmented law's order astrometer tonight after I got 13 relic drops in potd) I'm thinking of also tying in some of the Bozja things in with this story as well if time allows since it's kinda a big deal in my opinion and I want to try and incorporate it somehow :/ so many good plot lines and not enough chapters lul I'll figure something out though x3
> 
> As always, thank you all for reading and I hope you're all having a lovely Valentine's! Or just enjoying all the chocolate sales because I know I am :3
> 
> (p.s. am I going to become a Sage main when the class releases and abandon Astro..? guess we'll see what changes they make to Astro because if they somehow dumb down the cards even more or take away my Horoscope I'm actually going to riot ;-;)


	45. Hot Chocolate and a Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing Hades to her home in Ishgard, Aestelle finds herself sitting on the floor and curled up into his side while they sit in front of the fireplace with mugs of hot chocolate, backs against the couch and sharing only small portions of what their time apart has been like since the Great Sundering.

* * *

“This cold is almost as bad as Garlemald’s.” Hades all but hissed as him and Aestelle walked side by side through the snowy streets of Ishgard, his hold on her hand never falling since they made it here to the Source.

She smiled up at him. “Don’t you wish Igeyorhm would have made you a set of robes like she did me? These are so warm!” She said while happily using her free hand to lift up the collar to her black robes and place it over her mouth as a makeshift scarf. “I hadn’t even known how much I missed wearing our communal attire till now!” She said, though muffled by the thick fabric.

He glanced to her for a moment before stealing a look up at the Holy See that towers over the city. “I would have created my own set of robes should I had known in advance you would be taking us on a detour to this white frozen over hell that is Coerthas. Why is it you’ve brought us here, exactly? Were we not to be making for Gyr Abania to talk with those who are privy to knowledge on this Ruby Weapon you spoke of?”

Aestelle tugged her lover down a different street, one leading into the back alleys behind the Jeweled Crozier and further from the mansions of the Four High Houses. “I didn’t want to head straight there. You said it yourself, we haven’t been together in so long and I want to enjoy some alone time with you before the world ending demands my attention again.”

“The Exarch and your friends sure didn’t waste a moment in sending you off to do their bidding.” Hades scoffed only for her to push her shoulder into his arm as her way of half attempting to hit him. “What? Am I wrong for stating the obvious? They have been using you since I first set you off on your own in Limsa Lominsa. Always asking for you to do this and that, never taking into account that you yourself are just as human as they are and require rest. Both mentally and physically...yet here you are again, answering their calls for help.” He sighed, a puff of white slipping past his lips as his eyes drift to the blanket of light grey clouds up above as small snowflakes dance all around them. “Don’t you ever tire of answering their calls? I for one loathed my time as Emperor when all I ever heard was “Your Radiance” followed by some demand for attention or resources or men. Even _I_ was required to join the fray a handful of times to settle matters personally when my grandson was still too young to do much of anything useful save for beg to be allowed to accompany me on these missions─missions he would have only gotten in the way of mind you.”

“Varis…” Aestelle murmured under her breath before shifting her attention back up at Hades. “I haven’t asked, but what was your time as Emperor like?”

His brows knitted together at the question. “Why do you wish to know?”

Her gaze fell to the cobbled ground nearly entirely covered with a thin blanket of snow. “Well...it’s just, you had a family, didn’t you? A wife who you had a child with.” Aestelle’s voice grew softer as her hold on his hand tightened slightly. “I never thought about it before. It was always the Garlean’s were separate from you, Varis and Zenos their own side away from yours…”

It was hard for her to grasp the sudden realization that Hades, her beloved Hades who had vowed to love her and only her for the rest of their days, was betrothed to another and even had a child with this other mystery woman. Aestelle isn’t jealous, far from it. But, she can’t help but wonder what his late wife was like..? Did he love her? Did she love him? Were they happy and did Hades forget that she herself existed so he could be with this other woman? 

“Does it bother you to know I was married?” He asked softly, snapping her from her thoughts.

Aestelle shook her head some before offering him a warm smile. “It is a weird thing to think about, but I’m sure it was political, right? Nothing more than some arranged marriage...right?”

“You could say that, yes.” Hades murmured. “I tolerated her more so than the other women who frequently attempted to forcefully steal my attention and so I knew taking her hand in marriage would most probably be the least troublesome for myself.”

“What was her name?”

“Does it matter?”

A frown tugged on the corners of her lips, a few Ishgardian’s glancing in their direction as they walk through the alley’s and every now and then she can hear a faint whisper of one of her numerous titles. “I think it does. You’ve been keeping tabs on me all this time and I don’t know a thing of what _your_ life since the Great Sundering has been like. The least you can do is tell me about the last mortal life you lived.”

Before Hades had a chance to respond, a man called out to the pair. “Aestelle, is that you?”

She stopped and turned towards the voice, a genuine smile working its way across her face instantly. “Count Edmont! It’s been ages since I last saw you. What are you doing down here near the shopping district? Shouldn’t you be hauled up in your manor and out from this bitter cold?”

Hades looked the man up and down as he walked up to them, the elezen paying him no mind initially. “I was actually buying some more Coerthan tea leaves when I chanced upon your name and wanted to see if indeed our savior had returned.” The Count paused for a moment as he glanced to Hades. “And I see you have brought a friend along with you this time around. A companion I assume─perchance a new Scion?”

“Lover, actually.” Aestelle helpfully supplied, her smile only widening when Hades and Edmont both looked down at her in surprise. “It’s a long story Count, and one I’ll be more than happy to tell you about another time. It’s getting late and you should head back home. We can catch up again when things calm down in Ghimlyt and Artoirel returns along with Emmanellain.”

“How many times must I remind you that I am no longer _Count_ Edmont? That title falls to my eldest.” The older gentleman chuckled. “But as you wish. I can see you haven’t come to our fair city on a vacation. Ah, but before I leave, may I ask for your name, sir? Aestelle here has become something of a daughter to me during her time in Ishgard and I see it only fair I know the name of the man she’s with.”

Aestelle giggled some while Hades struggled to find an answer. “Well?” She asked.

Hades rolled his eyes at her and then looked to the elezen. “Emet is fine I suppose. A pleasure to make your acquaintance Lord Edmont.”

“You found yourself a handsome man and one with manners? A lucky find my dear lady.” Edmont chuckled, reaching over with his free hand to lightly pat the top of Aestelle’s hair. “Head on to your home and hide away ‘till this snowstorm has passed. I know Haurchefant would find a way to curse me from the grave should either you or Emet here grow sick from this weather.”

“The same to you! Oh, and don’t let the Lord Commander know I’m back, okay?” Aestelle asked, her smile growing sheepish. “After that dinner I had with him following the end to the Dragonsong War, things haven’t quite gone back to normal between us and well, you know how that’s been.”

“Of course. Best hurry then before more townsfolk spot you. Nice meeting you Emet and I look forward to talking with you when next time allows. Goodbye you two.” And with that, Lord Edmont turned to head back the way he came, leaving Aestelle and Hades there to watch him disappear back down the alleyway.

Smacking his free hand over his mouth, Hades pulled down on his cheeks and sighed. “I can’t remember the last time I had been that nervous to meet a friend of yours. That was worse than when we ventured out to speak with that one chieftain who you were close to.”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “Probably doesn’t help that Count Edmont really is the father I never had. The entire Fortemps family took me, Alphinaud, and Tataru in when we had no one and ever since they’ve been the most real family I’ve ever had in this lifetime.”

“This lifetime?”

“Well Hythlodaeus and you were family and so were the Convocation before everything fell apart.”

Hades shrugged. “If you say so my dear. Let us be off before the cold claims this mortal vessel. Not to mention those robes do little more to shield you from the cold than my own clothing.”

Tugging him along down the alley, Aestelle hummed to herself. “Is that your way of saying you worry about me?” She teased only for Hades to sigh yet again. “Awe! I knew you loved me.”

With an exaggerated roll of his eyes, he lifted her hand that he’s been holding to his lips. “I have always loved you.” He whispered against her knuckles.

“Don’t think being cute will get you out of telling me about your life as Emperor.” She responded with her voice somehow not wavering despite her heart skipping in her chest at the endearing action.

“I thought you liked it when I showered you with affection?” He asked in a lower tone. “If my memory serves, you would pester me for hours during work just to give you my hand so you could do this very thing when I was trying to draft up new designs and concepts.” He chuckled. “Now do you see the torture you put me through when you were home?”

Her smile softened as they stopped in front of a small and cozy-looking Ishgardian home set far away from any of the main roads. “Don’t pretend as though you didn’t love my attention.” She mused as she placed her hand onto the door handle and poured a small amount of her aether over it. And with a click, the lock came undone.

“Oh? A lock that recognizes your aetherial signature? Rather advanced for a city of closed-off elezen who recently came off a thousand-year war against dragons of all beasts.” Hades noted while she pulled him inside and finally out from the cold that’s been nipping at them since they first arrived at the main Aetheryte.

“They’ve made a few breakthroughs thanks to Cid’s help now that he’s been staying in Ishgard a lot recently following the whole Omega debacle in Gyr Abania.” Aestelle explained. “Could you do me a favor and light the candles and things? I hate gas-powered lights and we both know I can’t be trusted to create fire and not burn this house down.”

Hades scoffed. “And you think I will do much better? There is a reason we both left the pyromancy to Lahabrea.”

Despite his words, he did as she asked and wandered about the small living room and set off to lighting the assorted candles she had left sitting about. Aestelle didn’t waste any time in hurrying into the adjoining kitchen that’s equally as small to try and see if she still had any cocoa powder from when she was last here. Though when her hand lands on the small jar, she stops. The last time she had returned to this home was with Haurchefant just before they left for the Vault.

They knew something big was going to be happening with the Holy See and Fortemps Manor, seemingly for the first time ever, was fresh out of cocoa powder. They both needed something warm to calm their nerves and so they took the quickest detour here they could manage all in the name of one last warm mug of hot chocolate. Neither of them knew it would be there last at the time and she promised to have more powder stored for when next he came to visit since being up at the manor all of the time could grow a little awkward every now and then. Things were so different before his death...so much has changed for the better since and it hurts knowing that he isn’t here to see it.

A hand landed over hers from behind, causing her to jump as Hades leans over to place his chin down onto her shoulder. “You’re deep in thought again, my dear. This place holds a bad memory for you, doesn’t it?” He asked as his aether already began to slowly envelop her. She can just barely make out the sound of the fire crackling from the fireplace in the living room while she absentmindedly leans back into his chest.

“Not a bad memory…” Aestelle whispered softly, pulling the cocoa powder jar to her and then reaching over to the nearby kettle, Hades making himself comfortable and wrapping his arms now around her stomach to keep her in place. “I know this might sound dumb considering how short this life has been when compared to the lives we had, but when I came to Coerthas, I met a man who quite literally changed my life. Looking back on my time with him, he reminded me of Hythlodaeus─so much so I wish he was still around so I could ask you if he might have been a fragment from our dear friend.” She said with a halfhearted laugh.

“Is this yet another man I have to listen to you fawn over?” Hades sighed, though there was no malice in his words.

A smile tugged on her lips as she managed to shuffle over to the sink to wash the kettle all while Hades continued to hug her. “You are the only man I have ever and will ever love, you know that.” She said as she looked to him for a short moment just long enough to place a kiss to his cheek and then return her focus to washing her kettle. “But I will admit I did consider Haurchefant to be family. Some around us said he had romantic feelings for me, and if he did he never said anything about them. We were friends, close friends, and he was the first person to truly see past the whole ‘ _Warrior of Light_ ’ title to _me_. I can’t tell you how many nights we spent just talking. When everyone around me only saw me as some vaunted hero who they were inferior to, it was refreshing and welcoming to have someone talk to me as a friend who they were equal with. That’s not to say he had no respect for me, heavens no. Haurchefant was the first to go running around all of Camp Dragonhead and even this very city singing my praises in hopes that Halone herself would hear him up in the firmament.” Aestelle said, her laugh distorting some as a lump forms in her throat. “He was proud of my accomplishments, he understood when I just needed someone to sit with me and keep me company, he even believed me when I said I didn’t want to fight Igeyorhm and Lahabrea.”

Her hands holding the washcloth and kettle stilled as she closed her eyes. “He was the only person I ever told that I couldn’t imagine killing another Ascian...that I knew I made a mistake when I killed Nabriales and that there were things I needed to know about them because I was forgetting _something_. I had no idea what, had nothing to go off of and yet he still believed me and reassured me that we would go and find these answers, together…”

She had to stop herself from talking anymore as tears stung at the corners of her eyes. It’s been years since she last spoke about Haurchefant, and she was never able to fully tell any of the Scions, not even the twins, how much he truly meant to her. Haurchefant was her first friend. And he was the best friend she could have ever asked for─both in this life and her old one─so losing him still hurts as if she had watched him die only hours ago. The pain still so fresh she doubts it will ever dull.

“Judging by yours and Lord Edmont’s words, this man has since perished.” Hades murmured, his arms around her stomach tightening ever so slightly to hug her as best he can. “I was asleep during this part of your journey here on the Source. How about we trade stories tonight before we go to bed? I shall tell you of my life as Emperor if you tell me about Haurchefant.”

He didn’t give her a chance to respond as he reached forward to grab the washcloth and kettle from her hands and then released her from his embrace. And before she knew it, he had pushed her out of the kitchen and told her to take a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace, blankets she had kept folded neatly on the rocking chair by the window already being laid out for them to use. The living room has warmed up thanks to the fireplace and so she grabbed a blanket and a large pillow, moving to sit with her back against the bottom of the couch while using the pillow as her seat and wrapping the blanket around herself. She reached behind her to pull the second pillow down as well, not wanting to leave Hades without a spot.

It’s still so jarring to know that she hasn’t been here since before everything changed in Ishgard. Back during those final hours with Haurchefant, this city was still as shut-off as it ever was. No one wanted the outside help even if it was Eorzea’s very own Warrior of Light coming to their aid. Ishgardian’s looked down upon her, Alphinaud, and even Tataru if she ventured up here to the Pillars. No one wanted to admit that this amazing city was built upon lies, that their war against the dragons was first man’s own fault, and none wanted to see the Archbishop overthrown or for the Heavensward to disassemble. What would Ishgard become if everything came to light and the then governing body was thrown out in favor of something new?

“The floor, really? You have a perfectly suitable couch _right there_ ─but fine, if you insist.” Hades sighed, a ghost of a smile dancing across his lips as he hands her their mugs of hot chocolate and then takes a seat beside her, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders for them to now share. With an arm around her shoulders to pull her flush against his side, they both watch as embers pop and flicker from the wood chipping away and burning into ash. “So tell me, what kind of man was Haurchefant? If he was anything like Hythlodaeus, I can imagine he got on the bad side of a number of people simply from his personality alone.”

She smiled a bit at that as she leaned into his side. “Haurchefant was a little eccentric, I’ll admit. Far too happy and upbeat and so very proud of Ishgard and her people despite their shortcomings. He wasn’t blind to the faults with his home either, striving to better this city for all and working tirelessly to become the best knight Ishgard had ever seen. I don’t doubt that if he survived to see Ishgard today, he very well would have been the best knight here.”

“And he was a son of Lord Edmont?”

“Yes, but he has a different mother to the Count’s other two children and so Haurchefant told me he always felt a bit like an outcast. Didn’t help that the Count himself is rather reserved and had trouble showing affection or hell, even _talking_ was difficult between them half the time from what I saw.”

Hades frowned. “So this bastard son went to become a knight of Ishgard, and for what? His family is clearly highborn and so he would have been looked down upon by all. What could he have gained by joining the ranks where he would only find more cruelties to be thrust upon him?”

“That’s just it, he saw the cards he was dealt and chose to play them as best he could. He told me that becoming a knight was his way of changing things for the better, one fallen dragon at a time.” Aestelle murmured. “He was nice to everyone, he trained harder than any other, and would eventually become the leader of Camp Dragonhead because of his hard work and warm nature. Haurchefant was the sort of person that would quite literally kill you with kindness and was determined to be the start of the positive change Ishgard desperately needed. And with me there to help him, both his dream and mine were within reach.”

“Oh?” Hades said. “You had a dream by this point?”

She nodded as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. “To see his dream come true.” She murmured. “He wanted Ishgard to be the amazing city she once was and him being my first friend, and after losing the Scions, all I wanted was to see his dream become our reality.” Her voice cracked. “And then I couldn’t save him…”

Hades’ arm around her shoulders pulled her a little closer as she curled up into his side. “I’m sure you did everything possible to save him. You have never been one to admit defeat.”

Shaking her head, Aestelle stared on at the flickering flames of the fireplace. “Everything at the time was thrown into chaos here; the Heavensward had taken over the Temple Knights following Ser Aymeric’s imprisonment and both highborn and low came together to once and for all put an end to this madness that the Archbishop had begun. The need for change was now, we said, and so we stormed the Vault to fight the members of the Heavensward, free Aymeric, and confront the Archbishop. But at the very top of the Holy See, one of the Heavensward had already brought around an airship to take the Archbishop to Azy Lla and both Haurchefant and I, in our stupid attempts to be the heroes of the hour, decided to try and stop him from leaving. Haurchefant was a better fighter than me and was always far more aware of our surroundings so he turned with his shield ready to try and deflect a bolt of purest light shot from Ser Zephirin originally aimed for me...but I was pushed out of the way last second. I turned just in time to watch as the bolt cracked and broke through his shield, piercing him straight through the chest.”

Aestelle pushed herself harder into Hades’ side, trying to not slip back into the memories that haunt her. “He fell to the ground and the Archbishop fled with the Heavensward. I didn’t care about anything other than Haurchefant who I barely managed to pull onto my lap and hold in his final moments. I did everything I could to save him, called upon every healing magick I could to save him… I was a crying mess, I’m sure.” She said with a laugh as a tear slipped down her cheek. “He reached up to brush his hand against my cheek and said that a smile better suits a hero. So I gave him my best smile, and then he was gone. Just like that he died in my arms and I couldn’t save him. I couldn’t...”

She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut even tighter, holding her mug of hot chocolate to her chest as she brings her knees up to curl in on herself while Hades continues to hold her. It was never fair. Even years ago when she was far less notable, there were those willing to sacrifice everything for her when she didn’t deserve it. Haurchefant should have lived and _she_ should have been the one to take that bolt. It was her own fault for not noticing it in time so she should have been the one to pay the price, not him. Never him.

“It, it was the same with Elidibus.” Aestelle said so softly even she barely heard herself. “Each of you believed in me, placed your faith in me to save us and when I couldn’t, Eli went and sacrificed himself for us… I don’t get it.” She shook her head, taking a hand off her mug to stubbornly wipe away the tears that slip down her cheeks. “Why can’t I be enough? W-Why can’t I save the people I love when they need me most..?”

Hades used his free hand to take a drink of his hot chocolate, humming as he thought of a response. “When I was Emperor,” he started, “I often found myself questioning something similar. These inhabitants, sundered though they may be, resemble those we saw every day from before the Great Sundering. And to see them suffer, it rarely sat right with me. ‘Twould have gone against Zodiark should I have abandoned the Dalamud project...though when I learned of the explosion of the Bozja Citadel, I knew I had failed my people. The same can be said of the Allagans and what became of their once great empire only to be ruined by Amon and Xande’s combined efforts. These civilizations I was the architect of I knew full well would meet their demise when the next rejoining happened and yet I was sad to see what became of them nonetheless. But in truth, nothing can quite compare to the hopelessness I felt when I would see Lahabrea and Elidibus after a long rest.”

Aestelle took another wipe at her eyes with the long sleeve of her robes before glancing up at her lover. “Eli and Laha?”

He nodded, his gaze fixed on the burning wood that cracked and popped, embers flying off here and there as he slips deeper into his thoughts. “You have met both of them and have doubtlessly noticed how different they are to how they used to be.”

“I... Elidibus doesn’t remember everything and I don’t even know how to describe what happened to Lahabrea…” She said sadly. “It was as if he was a different person. He didn’t even care when Igeyorhm died right beside him─ _Igeyorhm_ , Hades. He loved her and he didn’t care that she was gone…”

“A harsh sight to have witnessed, but that was what he had turned into over the millennia. He was no longer the academic we knew.” Hades paused as he took another sip of his hot chocolate. “After the Great Sundering, the three of us decided to go and find the others on the Convocation first. Lahabrea left Elidibus in my care and for a few years, we didn’t see one another as we searched far and wide for any members of our order. I was able to find you, and Elidibus had found both Mitron and Loghrif who of course had somehow found their way back to one another even in their new lives. We raised their souls up into their positions while Elidibus and I decided to leave you as you were seeing as you weren’t a part of Zodiark’s summoning.”

“When did Lahabrea come back then?”

“Not until he found Igeyorhm.”

Her brows furrowed some. “But she wouldn’t have remembered him…”

Hades sighed. “Correct. She didn’t, and he spent centuries trying to restore her memories. Every rejoining brought him one step closer to fixing her, he had said once. If the world could be made whole again, then she would remember and everything would be made right. He was of the same mindset as myself in that regard. All either of us wanted was to return our lives back to as they were not for our sake, but for yours and Igeyorhm’s and our other brethren who were broken as well. But unlike myself where I had to suffer the torment of watching you die repeatedly, Lahabrea was left to watch as Igeyorhm would fall to some Warrior of Light and he would have to search for her all over again. And when he did find her, she would remember him even less so than before despite the memories we stored in the Convocations crystals.” He looked down at her with a forced and saddened smile. “The Igeyorhm you fought and triumphed over had to have been her fourth incarnation and she had just made the grave mistake of plunging the Thirteenth into Darkness. That was a mistake the Igeyorhm from before would have _never_ made and it only proved to Lahabrea that he was losing her the longer he took to bring about the Great Rejoining. She knew just as well as he did that she was forgetting him─and herself for that matter─and it was clear that she loved him so much so she would still follow him into the deepest pits of hell if only to try and make him happy again. It was hard to watch, and Elidibus often opted to turn away from those two since we could do naught more than stand by idly as they destroyed each other.”

“Like fire and ice…” Aestelle whispered. 

“Polar opposites.” Hades agreed. “And I can assure you, he cared when she died that final time, but I doubt he was stable enough to show it. His mind had most probably already moved on to his next plan of once again finding a new fragment of her soul and having to mourn the loss of the woman he loved that much more.” He scoffed. “It might have been a mercy that you put an end to that cycle.“

“And what about Elidibus?”

“You already know. Our Emissary has been steadily forgetting things ever since Zodiark returned him to us. He didn’t tell you before the Great Sundering seeing as you were working to prevent Hydaelyn’s summoning and had your hands full with other matters, but following the destruction of our home, his condition has only worsened.”

She turned her gaze from Hades and back to the flickering fire. “Worthless as memories of the only past…” She said softly. “Fated to fray and fade into oblivion. Leaving naught but a gaping void...”

“What?” Hades asked.

“Elidibus said that to me.” Aestelle answered as she looked up at him, leaving out when exactly it is he said it. “Do you think if he could remember everything, he might listen to us when we try to convince him to abandon the Ardor?”

Hades shrugged. “I doubt it. You know as well as I that Elidibus isn’t the same as myself or Lahabrea. He became Zodiark’s heart. I do not dare to imagine what that makes him now.”

Aestelle curled into his side while she took a sip of her cooling hot chocolate. “Eli is a primal, my love… But I think I can save him the same way I saved you.”

“You do not possess nearly enough primordial Light to create a blade potent enough to strike through and detemper him.” Hades said blandly. “And that’s assuming there is even enough of Elidibus left to be saved within that vessel. Zodiark consumed his soul and there is no telling if what _is_ still there will not fracture should you strike him as Hydaelyn once did.”

“But I have to try!” She insisted. “I can-”

“Let us first worry ourselves with the present.” Hades cut her off.

Puffing out one of her cheeks, she pouted. “Fine.” She huffed. “But only if you tell me about your life as Emperor.”

“You’re not going to let me off the hook about this, are you my dear?”

“Never! Now speak up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Hades and Aestelle being so damn domestic is what I've been *dying* to write for since literally chapter one and now that we're finally here, ugh, I'm going to have so much fun writing for this disgustingly adorable couple. Their dynamic is so good and I'm a sucker for them ;-; 
> 
> I've been thinking a lot about how their dynamic is going to change as more Ascians are brought into the story (our lord and savior Lahabread especially) and I'm getting more and more excited thinking about how I’m going to change up the msq storyline now that Emet is alive. Like can you imagine how next chapter is going to go when Aestelle and him go to speak with Gaius and Raubahn like fjkldas;jfk And god forbid the Black Wolf recognizes Emet or he says something stupid to give away that yup, he's the late Emperor and an Ascian to top things off :') Emet is going to get himself killed confirmed.
> 
> All of that is to say I'm going to have a blast altering events and dialogue to fit Emet and Aestelle into this storyline :D (now if only I could somehow write more moments with the Scions smh I need to make a spin-off book of just stupid random oneshot things that happen away from Aestelle because hot damn Hades would probably pick fights with everyone when she isn't around xD).
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope to see you all back here with the next chapter next week! We gotta see how Emet and Aestelle navigate this mess with the Ruby Weapon since she knows about the true nature behind these weapons and the fate of their pilots ;-; (she's gonna say something to Gaius, calling it now oml)


	46. Emet as in Emet-Selch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having Hades speak with the Black Wolf himself really could have gone much, much worse and Aestelle is just happy another attempt on his life wasn't made. Not much more she can ask for considering the current state of things on the Source.

* * *

Her robes fluttered in the harsh early morning wind that blew through Ishgard, small snowflakes dancing along its currents as she hurries towards the building she has rarely visited. Saint Reymanaud’s Cathedral…

Aestelle exhales a small sigh of relief when she manages to escape the cold and finds the large worshipping place to be empty. Not another soul in sight, thankfully. She lowers the cowl of her onyx robes and steals a few glances around the dim candle-lit room, her steps echoing while she walks down the center aisle.

The last time she was here, it was a few days after she laid King Thordan to rest and returned to Ishgard in a daze, more or less. Nothing felt real then. As if losing Haurchefant and witnessing the destruction of not only Igeyorhm but Lahabrea both was some sick and twisted dream. Everything was all wrong and falling apart and even though Ishgard was finally set on the path to the bright future it’s living through today, she couldn’t share in the joy. Leveva had taken her aside after Jannequinard commented on her sullen mood and suggested coming to the Cathedral to take a moment and speak with Halone. The goddess of war had already been answering her calls for strength and protection so surely she could offer some insight and maybe even relieve a fraction of the turmoil that raged within her heart.

Taking a seat in the very front pew, she brushed down the front of her robes and looked up at the statue of the Fury herself that towers in the front center of the large room. It’s still hard for her to grasp that it was by Halone and the help of the Twelve that she was granted this wish to come back in time─and not only that but even saved from the Light that threatened to shatter her from the inside out. It was Halone who gave her and Ardbert the solution to her problem and gave his life purpose seeing as rejoining their souls was not an option in this altered timeline. 

“Astraea, daughter of the stars…” Aestelle murmured under her breath as she looked at Fury. “That’s what you called me…”

Astraea...she rather likes the sound of that name and Halone said her mother gave it to her. Not like she would remember. From what she can piece together of her memories about her childhood, she didn’t exactly have much of one. She never knew her mother or her father, growing up by wandering between towns and villages until she somehow found herself in Amaurot. She does remember trying her hand at creation magicks and making an absolutely terrible set of robes for herself and a mask that was all kinds of wrong when she first arrived in their lovely city. Everyone was kind enough to overlook the fact she very much didn’t belong and instead welcomed her, one of the Amaurotines within the Hall of Rhetoric making her an actual set of robes to replace her failed attempt at blending in and the late Azem themselves creating her her very own mask. Of course she didn’t have the faintest idea who that onyx mask-wearing Amaurotine was at the time, though everyone around her sure did and Hythlodaeus never let her hear the end of it when she told him the story behind her ivory mask. Funny how it was the Azem before her that she met so early on only to one day take on that very role.

Shaking her head, Aestelle tried to remember all it is the Fury said to her and Ardbert in their brief meeting before her fight against Hades. She hasn’t thought back to that meeting much to any since it happened. Everything following from her battle against Hades to fleeing from the Scions and somehow making it to where they are now never exactly allowed her much time to reflect on her talk with Halone. Too caught up in her thoughts about him to concern herself with whatever had happened.

There was talk of a calamity. Nymeia spoke of her fate after she triumphed over Elidibus and it was filled with sorrow and sadness that would have tipped her over the edge into true insanity...and in the end she would have taken her own life, leaving humanity to die to whatever this calamity that awaits them is. But because of how both her and Hades tried desperately to save Amaurot, the few gods who have been watching over them decided to grant them their aid and turned back the hands of time.

The calamity, however, is still a threat. Pushing aside everything to do with the Twelve─mainly because even she can’t quite believe they’ve been protecting and watching over her all this time─Aestelle knows that whatever would have claimed humanity after her death will still come to pass. The only difference now being she will be alive to confront this calamity head-on. But what could the Fury have meant when she said another calamity similar to the Final Days that forced the Convocation to resort to summoning Zodiark is already slowly being set in motion..? Surely the Final Days cannot be repeated. It makes no sense how that would ever come to be.

That horrible sound from deep within their star, the reports from across the sea, the monsters born from their fears and the homes and families destroyed and torn apart… She refuses to believe that it could all happen again. Only those on the Convocation know what the Final Days were truly like and none save for herself and Hades can remember it with such clarity. There’s no possible way for the Final Days to come about again unless herself or Hades worked to throw the world into such chaos. The others on the Convocation are only working to bring about the Great Rejoining from what Nabriales and Igeyorhm had said so Halone couldn’t have meant the Final Days…

“Gah, I hate this.” Aestelle whined as she slowly sank on the pew and slouched. “Why can’t everything be simple again..?” She then asked under her breath. “Why is everything still so very...wrong?”

Nothing is right. Even after saving Hades, things aren’t alright in the least. The Scions are still trapped on the First, Eden is going to become a major problem soon, the Ultima Weapon-like machina the Empire is currently creating are a whole other issue to deal with, and the list goes on. The world is always on the verge of giving way to anarchy and chaos and war which was why the Convocation was around in the first place; to offer advice and counsel and to handle affairs and difficult situations, _together_ , with only the best of intentions for all in mind. But now, now she’s on her own. Hades is at least around again to help her where he can, though he alone can’t replace the twelve others they’re yet missing. Watching over entire worlds is too much of a task for any one person to take on and yet everyone looks to her to do just that. She can see why he’s always so fed-up with how the Scions send her off to handle this and that. From his side of things, it really does look as though she’s being used and pointed at their problems like some fairytale hero that will fix everything. Nothing is that easy, sadly.

_“I never took you for the religious type.”_

Aestelle jumped slightly as she quickly looked to her side, a phantom shade of an old friend sitting beside her. “Pashtarot?” She whispered only to shake her head. “No...no. You’re not real. Just a figment of my imagination because of my Echo…” She then sighed as she slouched even further.

The translucent shade chuckled some at that. _“I suppose you are right in that regard. Nothing more than an image created to help you cope with reality and to prevent your fragile mental state from breaking entirely.”_ He mused. _“I must say, it is rather flattering to know that our Azem thinks so highly of us that she would have us guide her even after our departure from our world.”_

Rolling her eyes, she glanced to the shade sitting beside her. “It’s weird talking to something I know is in my head. Isn’t this a sign of early-onset insanity?”

He shrugged. _“Most probably. ‘Twould explain why the gods of this realm took it upon themselves to turn back time simply for you to survive and alter the fate of our people─what’s left of our people, I should say.”_

“Well, you’re here for now at least so what do you think I should do, Pashy?” Aestelle asked, flicking her gaze from the shade back up to the towering statue of the Fury. “Any words of wisdom to give the failure Azem of the Convocation of Fourteen?”

 _“I would hardly call you a failure, Azem. And as we are both painfully aware, ‘twas never I who was known for my wisdom. That honor fell to Lahabrea, Elidibus, and Mitron. I merely offered aid where I could.”_ He reminded. _"Though, as a being of your imagination, I should probably take a moment to reassure you that what you are doing is right. The path before you has yet to change and now that Emet-Selch is here to walk alongside you, the Convocation has naught to worry over for our fate and history is in good hands.”_

She smiled a little at that. “Glad to know my imagination is self-aware enough to say just what it is I need to hear.”

Pashtarot scoffed. _“There is no single correct way to continue walking forward so take my words with a grain of salt. As we both know, the future is dark─and not in the sense that Zodiark will return. Elidibus will have made a move on the First by the time you return and events will continue to unfold here on the Source in your absence. So long as you do your best, no matter the outcome, none can fault you for fate being the cruel mistress she is. You have your beloved and your duty. You know what must needs be done and I know you will fulfill your duty, as you always have, of course.”_

Just as she was fixing to respond she stopped herself the moment she realized the shade had vanished. Figured he would show up when she was just thinking how much she misses having the Convocation around to help her solve and handle problems. At least she was able to talk with him if only for a short time… Though she really should consider talking to Y’shtola or maybe even Master Matoya about her seeing shades of long-departed friends because surely this cannot be healthy.

Leaving the cathedral behind, Aestelle started down the nearby stairs and began weaving through the alleyways of the Jeweled Crozier towards her home where she left Hades sleeping peacefully on the couch. After the talk they had last night, it was near impossible for her to remain asleep even in his arms while they slept cuddled up together under the blanket in front of the fireplace. Memories resurfacing about her time in Ishgard when everything was only getting worse, hearing about his life as Emperor and all of the hard decisions he had to make, and the most difficult being learning the fate of the Convocation in her absence following the Great Sundering.

She already knew what became of a handful of her brethren from dealing with them first hand; Lahabrea, Igeyorhm, and Nabriales all dying by her hands specifically. Mitron and Loghrif were killed on the First by Ardbert and his companions, leaving six others unaccounted for. Only one of them is presumed dead, that being Emmerololth after she left for Eureka and has since never returned. Though Pashtarot, Fandaniel, Altima, Halmarut, and Deudalaphon are still out there somewhere, working away on god knows what at this point. Hades had told her that despite their sundered brethren following the path Zodiark had set them on, it was clear for him, Lahabrea, and Elidibus to see that they aren’t nearly as determined to honor their dark god as they once were. 

His example to her was Mitron and Loghrif where neither of them seemed to particularly care about Zodiark anymore but rather only cared about each other and returning the world to how it once was for their own sake. And as Aestelle already saw, the same could be similarly said for Nabriales who was lusting over the power of the broken tablet from the Staff Tupsimati and Igeyorhm who was working so hard not for Zodiark, but for Lahabrea. If that’s the case, then Elidibus is right in assuming he can’t leave the task of resurrecting Zodiark in the hands of their brethren because they themselves don’t care to do just that. And that now leaves the question of what will five Ascian’s being allowed to roam free and do as they please with no unsundered to keep them in check actually _do_ once she saves Elidibus from their false god..?

And of all the Ascians to be given such freedom, of course Fandaniel would be among them─the most controversial and problematic member on the Convocation by far (more so than herself even) and judging by what Hades told her of him, he hasn’t changed a bit for the better and has somehow gotten worse in his manipulative ways and psychotic behavior since the Great Sundering. He was already the kind of man content with causing trouble and watching Amaurot burn around him for the sake of the entertainment...and now that he’s soon to be free from Elidibus, Aestelle just knows he’s going to be the first of the five to start trouble. 

Turning another corner, her pace slowed as the rising sun began to paint the sky in beautiful shades of purple and orange the higher it rose into the clouds. For as much as Fandaniel lived for the chaos he started, there were always reasons behind his rumors and actions. He was never one to do something for the entertainment _alone_. There was a gain somewhere in it for him if one was to look close enough for it. And it is for that gain that Aestelle knows their paths will cross. He who wants to watch everything burn and she who wants to preserve it at all costs, destined to meet at the end of the world.

Her footsteps come to a stop at that thought. To meet at the end of the world...the Final Days? No, no. No matter how much of a deathwish that man might have had, even he wanted to forestall that calamity. She refuses to believe that there is a reality where Fandaniel is the cause of such destruction. Fandaniel is a member of the Convocation of Fourteen, her _family_ , and she will not believe that any one of them would wholeheartedly desire to usher any world into its end for the fun of watching millions die. There must be another source from which this new calamity will start… There has to be.

With a soft _click_ , she opened the door to her home and quietly slipped inside, not wanting to wake the man she left sleeping oh-so soundly on the couch. Though her attempt at sneakily slipping inside was wasted the moment she felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and pull her into a broad chest, her lover burying his face into the crook of her neck. “H-Hades!” Aestelle gasped only to giggle some after the initial shock had passed. “You should still be sleeping.”

“Don’t leave me like that again.” He said so softly she barely heard him, his voice shaking slightly.

Instinctively, she placed her hands over his arms. “I’m not going anywhere,” she murmured as his aether slowly began to cover her as it so regularly does when they’re together, “I won’t leave you. Not again. I promise.”

He remained quiet for a moment as he kept his face buried in her hair while he held her. And then he was exhaling a soft sigh, pulling back and loosening his hold so that she could turn in his embrace and place her hands on his chest. “You will have to forgive me for thinking this all to be some cruel dream I will awake from, my dear.” Hades said with a ghost of a smile dancing across his lips.

“Did you dream often of, well, this?” Aestelle asked. “The two of us being together like we used to be?”

With a halfhearted shrug, he tightened his hold on her slightly. “Possibly. I tried not to, truth be told. This was never a reality I thought within our reach so dreaming of you only served to hurt more than it did to heal. Though it comes as little surprise that I couldn’t help but to dream of you. Even when I knew you didn’t dream of me, I hoped I could feel your touch one last time in mine.”

Her heart clenched at his words as she reached up to cup the side of his cheek with her hand, her thumb brushing over his cheekbone as he leans into her palm. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting for so long. But, I’m here now.”

“I know you are.”

“And I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know you aren’t.”

“I promise once Zodiark and Hydaelyn have been dealt with and our brethren released from this fate,” she paused as her smile softened, “we can settle down once and for all.”

For a moment, he just stared down at her, so many emotions running rampant behind his eyes. Though when she felt his aether press ever so lightly harder against her, she couldn’t help but lean her head down on his chest while he held her. “Do not make promises you know as well as I do you cannot keep, my dear. ‘Tis not a courtesy to give me a false sense of hope.” Hades murmured, leaning down to place a kiss to the top of her head. “Your wanderlust has not changed from back then and just as I could not keep you caged within Amaurot, I cannot dream to keep you caged now. You are Azem─as much as I loath to admit it─and your duty is to protect these shards, not humor me.”

Aestelle hummed under her breath. “That may be true, but you will always come first even if my duty is to these shards. I was more than willing to die for you if it meant saving you from Zodiark even at the cost of these worlds. I am no hero...at least not the one everyone praises me for. I’m, I’m human.” She muttered. “I have dreams of my own; dreams and wishes and wants and goals for myself and I can’t imagine accomplishing anything without you by my side.”

“And what of the Emissary?”

“I thought you didn’t want to talk about Elidibus?”

Hades shrugged. “‘Twas never my intention to, though there is little more to talk about when I have sensed a disturbance on the First and it’s in no small part due to him.”

Resting her forehead against his chest, Aestelle sighed. “Why did it have to be Eli that sacrificed himself for us..?” She asked at nothing above a whisper. “Of all of us, _he_ was the one that kept us together when I was gone. What will become of the remaining members when we save him─ _if_ he can even be saved..? I can’t fail him, Hades.” She said as she looked up at her beloved. “I know how much you and him didn’t get along, but you have to understand that I have to save him and need your help. He’s part of our family, just as the others are. Maybe...maybe if we can save Eli then we can try and find Pashtarot and the others next-”

“Let us not get ahead of ourselves, my dear. Elidibus will pose challenge enough that even should he be saved, the aftermath will be tumultuous. I doubt Lord Zodiark will continue to watch idly as you single-handedly take away his most fervent worshippers one by one and turn us against him.” He said, his smile far more forced now as he tries to let her down gently. “And as for the others, the only kindness that we might be able to afford them is death so that they will never again have to awake to this nightmare knowing all they know now. Ignorance is bliss, after all.”

Looking up at him for a moment longer, Aestelle went up on her tip-toes to place a sweet and slow kiss to his lips, not rushing in the slightest as his hold on her tightens. “We’ll see what can be done for the others.” She whispered as her eyes sparkled with warmth. “I am not giving up on our family. Now as much as I love staying here in your arms, we have a meeting to attend in Gyr Abania so we best not keep anyone waiting.”

Hades expression fell as she slipped out of his embrace with ease. “Must we? I am confident that whatever it is the Empire has in store for Eorzea, the Black Wolf and the Ala Mhigan’s are more than capable of dealing with said weapons.”

“If Gaius wasn’t injured and the Ala Mhigan’s still recovering from the fighting in Ghimlyt, I might have agreed with you.” Aestelle mused, already disappearing into the kitchen to grab them some snacks for an early breakfast before they leave Ishgard altogether.”

“Just another key detail that you shouldn’t know prior to meeting with van Baelsar. Honestly, it’s a miracle your friends on the First never cornered you into revealing just how it is you and you alone are privy to information that you have no way of coming into possession of.” Hades voice trailed from the living room. “Though I must say my favorite had to have been when you warned the Exarch about Vauthry’s attack on Lakeland. Foretelling the future with such clarity was never an ability of the Echo and most certainly not an element of Sharlayan astrology─and yet you have seemingly mastered just that.”

Aestelle paused just short of biting her small piece of bread, her eyes glued on the door to the kitchen Hades has yet to walk through. She should have guessed he would have been watching her even way back then. And it really shouldn’t come as a surprise that he’s _remembered_ her more suspicious behavior─especially after whisking her off to the Chrysalis when they were in Rak’tika together. An Architect always pays attention to the most minute of details and her inability to keep secrets only makes it that much more obvious that she knows things and hasn’t told him everything...not yet, at least.

“If I had to guess,” he continued from the living room, “I would say you already know how this squabble with the Garleans will end. I can’t imagine how, but as Emmerololth was so fond of saying, in time all will be revealed.”

The journey to Ala Mhigo was swift, the currents of aether spiriting her and her beloved straight to the Ala Mhigan Quarter after they finished off their light breakfasts. She had asked Hades if maybe he shouldn’t be seen for these kinds of meetings given his history with the Garlean Empire, though after talking on the way to the conference room, they both agreed that this might be the best time to have him begin getting involved in her more conflict heavy affairs. It’s not as though she can keep him a secret forever and the sooner everyone grows accustomed to seeing them as a duo, the better. Though she can only hope Gaius doesn’t follow Thancred’s example and attempt to shoot Hades the moment he realizes who he is.

Tightening her hold on Hades’ hand, Aestelle exhaled a small sigh and then nodded to the guards to open the doors to the conference room, her lover not looking nearly as anxious as herself. Though with one reassuring smile he soothed her nerves. Just like old times so long as she has him and he has her, everything will be fine.

“Ah, Aestelle. I had sent Maxima to collect you from the Rising Stones along with Krile, though I do not see them with you.” Raubahn said, sparing Hades a questioning glance. “And I see you have new company.”

Gaius was fixing to say something to her only to stop himself the moment he looked to the man she has standing beside her. “Emperor Solus..?” He asked only to narrow his eyes. “No, that cannot be.”

“It sure has been a while now hasn’t it, Gaius. And call me Emet. Far more appropriate given I now no longer hold a connection to my old Empire.” Hades said with a smirk ghosting over his lips, using his free hand to run through his snow white hair. “The white is new and I must say that I am rather fond of it─oh? Those masks on your hips…” His voice trailed off as his expression grew dark.

“Now now, there’s plenty of things that need to be explained _later,_ ” Aestelle spoke up with a nervous laugh. “There are far more important things to talk about judging by what the stars showed me last night and anything else can wait ‘till after we’re done discussing the more pressing matters at hand first.”

Gaius placed a hand on his gunblade. “Are you sure that this conversation can wait, hero of Eorzea? Because Emperor Solus being alive-”

“Emet.” Hades corrected.

“For the love of─okay yes, Emet as in Emet-Selch, one of the three unsundered Ascian’s you told us of and to put it as simply as possible, he is on our side and is one of the good guys now so would you be so kind as to not shoot him?” Aestelle asked.

Raubahn rubbed at the back of his neck with his hand. “How did an Ascian come to be on our side?”

She offered him a halfhearted shrug. “It’s a long story, longer than me trying to explain how the Scions and I saved the First and I’ll be more than happy to tell you it after we’re done dealing with our current problems. I have some information of my own on this weapon and it’s important that we talk now before it’s too late.”

Gaius never tore his eyes away from Hades even as he reluctantly released his hold on the hilt of his gunblade. “Fine,” he said coldly. “Ascian’s who actively try to throw Hydaelyn into chaos are my priority, but do not think for one moment I will hesitate to kill you here and now should you try anything.”

Hades placed his free hand to his chest. “Oh how your words wound me! You were always so loyal to the royal family. How does it feel knowing that the founding father of the very Empire you love is an Ascian?”

“Hades.” Aestelle said warningly under her breath, glancing up at him and then looking to Gaius. “Anyways, ignore him since clearly _someone_ is just here to cause trouble. What information do you have on the Empire’s current movements?”

The Black Wolf exhaled a heavy sigh. “As you are doubtless aware, Ser Estinien and I cooperated to rid the world of Black Rose in your absence.” Gaius explained. “Our journey together took us as far as the imperial palace, where we witnessed Emperor Varis meet his death at Zenos’ hand.”

“Elidibus has already come to me following that set of events. Do you have an idea what happened to Zenos after he killed his father?”

“As someone who has personally fought Zenos and lived to tell the tale, you should know better than any that Estinien and I alone were in no position to defend ourselves and fled, the both of us pursuing our own avenues of escape.”

Aestelle placed her free hand to her chin as she thought. “Ah, so that’s when Estinien must have found the Ruby Weapon.”

“You’ve seen it..?” The blue-haired woman standing beside Gaius asked.

“You could say that.” Aestelle responded. “It does hold some similarities to its predecessor that was excavated from beneath this very city. Any guesses how far the Garlean’s have gone in perfecting this replica?”

Gaius shook his head. “There appears to have been research conducted in secret under the VIIth Imperial Legion, but the details of this research are yet a mystery.”

“If my memory serves, the White Raven has long since been gone since the battle at Cateneau.” Hades pointed out.

“That he has.” Gaius confirmed, looking far more uncomfortable with the Ascian’s participation in this conversation than when he was standing silent. “The leadership of the VIIth has changed hands several times since his death. Precisely how this project has continued despite such turmoil, and under whose auspices, remains a mystery. What we do know, however, is that a number of prototypes have been produced...and that one of them is on its way to Eorzea.”

“Well Aestelle could have told you that much.” Hades scoffed. “And I take it you ran in trying to be some hero and got yourself injured in some valiant attempt at single-handedly taking down this weapon all by your lonesome?”

Gaius’ jaw clenched. “We did little more than slow its progress. We resolved instead to bring you warning.”

Raubahn looked to Aestelle. “As it is, we’ve begun to strengthen our presence in the Ghimlyt Dark, and are assembling a force to meet the coming threat. A force with you in its vanguard, I hope.”

Her hold on Hades’ hand tightened the moment she noticed he was about to say something about her being used yet again. “Say no more,” Aestelle cut in before her lover had a chance to, “I’ll take care of this and the other prototypes as we locate them. Eorzea is our home and the Scions can handle themselves in my absence.”

“The Ascians’ downfall was to be the work of my remaining days...but it was my hand that kindled these flames, and I cannot allow them to spread any further.” Gaius spoke up as he looked to her. “I will do what I must to see this mistake consigned to history once and for all...even if it means begging your aid. The fates will enjoy the irony, even as I endure the ignominy.”

“Don’t worry, fate has had a field day in making a mockery out of me as well so consider us one and the same despite our histories.” Aestelle reassured, already pulling Hades to turn and head for the doors to the conference room. “I will meet you at the border after I make my preparations for the coming battle.”

“Didn’t you say you had information of your own?” Raubahn called after her.

She raised a hand to wave just as Hades so regularly does while the guards opened the doors for them both. “It can wait for when we meet back up in Ghimlyt.”

And with that, Aestelle and Hades left the Black Wolf and the General in the conference room, neither glancing back to the two who couldn’t tear their gazes away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you live in America you probably know Texas' entire power grid got knocked out by the snow storm last week and guess who lives in Texas and lost power for three days straight in freezing weather :D yeah, me :3 ever since I lost power my internet has been really dodgey and this was the first time I've been able to log onto AO3 since so apologies for the late chapter (yet again hot damn I'm on a roll for messing up huh) Let's all hope that my internet starts agreeing with me again and I can actually update this Sunday on time and not get screwed over xD
> 
> Anyways! I'm having far too much fun writing in the 'lil ghosty phantom shades of other Convocation members in case you haven't noticed xD I really hope this next expansion goes into the last few remaining members that we actually haven't heard anything about in forever because if they just leave Pashtarot missing after showing him with Iggy and Nabriales, I'm going to riot. At least we get the almighty Lahabread back in our lives one last time ^^
> 
> I feel like I could have written more snarky back and forth between Emet and Gaius so I'm going to work on that in the chapters to come when venturing into the Sorrows of Werlyt plot. I really love Gaius and want to give the man some time to shine along with his kids and companions. Maybe even bring up Livia and see what Emet's take on her is if time allows. Gosh the real challenge of this fic isn't even trying to fit Emet into the plot anymore, it's just finding time to explore everything I desperately want to xD
> 
> I hope you're all doing well, staying healthy, living life as best you can given the circumstances ♡ Stay safe everyone and thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> p.s. i can't wait until we get past all of the drama with elidibus and things only for fandaniel to show up like "hey imma go ahead and kill everyone cuz it's fun" and aestelle is actually just going to become the surprised pikachu meme lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♡


End file.
